Restart
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] Kalau boleh meminta, aku tidak ingin menjadi diriku saat ini. aku juga tidak meminta terlahir seperti ini. Dan jika boleh mengulang aku ingin hidup sebagai orang lain. Namun tetap bersamanya sampai akhir. HUNHAN! /YAOI! /M! /NC! /DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail_ _and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan…"

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan sedikit membungkuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Adalah Oh Yunho putra pertama dari perdana menteri Oh Seunghwan dan Kim Haneul yang memanggil pria cantik yang sepertinya sudah bersiap dan akan segera berangkat untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

"Ya tuan muda."

Si pria cantik dengan nama asli Xi Luhan pun menjawab penuh rasa hormat pada putra sekaligus kepala keluarga di kediaman keluarga Oh.

 _Kepala keluarga?_

Ya, semenjak kematian orang tuanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat usianya 15 tahun dan adiknya baru berusia 10 tahun, orang tua mereka dibunuh dengan keji didepan adik bungsunya. Hal itu membuat Yunho dibesarkan penuh dengan tanggung jawab yang harus ia pikul sebagai sosok yang kuat dan bertanggung jawab, sebagai sosok pemimpin untuk rakyatnya dan sebagai sosok kedua orang tuanya untuk adiknya.

Yunho sendiri dipersiapkan menjadi calon perdana menteri untuk periode lima tahun mendatang, karena semua yang Yunho lakukan benar-benar menyerupai sosok ayahnya yang pernah memimpin negara dengan puluhan juta warga penduduk didalamnya.

Hal itu membuatnya tak bisa mengawasi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya mempercayakan Luhan sebagai seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya.

"Tolong kau bangunkan Sehun, sepertinya dia pulang larut malam kemarin."

Luhan pun sedikit tegang saat Yunho memintanya untuk membangunkan adiknya, bukan karena dia takut menghadapi pria dengan sifat sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya, namun karena setiap menatap Sehun ada rasa bersalah dan berdosa yang selalu ia rasakan hampir di sepanjang umurnya dan di setiap nafas yang ia hela.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Yunho menatap Luhan.

"Saya akan segera membangunkan tuan muda Sehun. Permisi." ujarnya kembali membungkuk dan bergegas menaiki tangga.

"Luhan.." suara Yunho kembali menginterupsi

"Ya tuan besar."

"Kami memiliki rencana baru tentang pemerataan wilayah terpencil. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan kemudian mengernyit tak mengerti ucapan seseorang yang selalu bersikap sangat baik dan tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan "Datanglah ke kantorku siang ini. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu. Ingat kau adalah _advisor_ kepercayaanku." Ujarnya kemudian menuju ke ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Luhan yang baru mengerti ucapan majikannya.

Luhan pun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang kepercayaan pria yang sangat bijak dan dermawan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikap Yunho jika dia tahu sebenarnya tentang siapa Luhan dan kenyataan mengerikan tentang dirinya.

Dia kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang berada di pojok ruangan, terkesan menyendiri dan tak mau diganggu. Karena memang begitulah sifat dari si pemilik kamar.

 _Tok..Tok…_

"Tuan muda Sehun. Apa anda sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara agak kencang agar Sehun mendengar.

Tak ada jawaban dan Luhan kembali mengetuk.

Merasa Sehun tak merespon panggilannya, Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain memasuki kamar yang selalu ia hindari beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

 _cklek…!_

Perlahan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang teramat besar namun terasa dingin dan sunyi itu, banyak pajangan foto si pemilik kamar dengan kakak dan mendiang orang tuanya sewaktu kecil namun tak pernah ada fotonya yang terbaru karena dia menolak untuk membuat kenangan pahit dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan foto.

Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan mata mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat bingkai foto yang terletak di pinggiran ranjang si pemilik kamar. Ada rasa haru namun menyakitkan mendapatkan fakta bahwa si pemilik kamar memang tak pernah melupakan dirinya, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah karena Sehun tetap menyimpan foto mereka berdua di kamarnya dengan begitu rapih.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah harusnya kau memanggil namaku."

Luhan terperanjat saat mendengar suara tuan mudanya menginterupsi, dia kemudian berbalik badan dan membungkuk meminta maaf karena telah lancang memasuki kamar majikannya. Terlihat kalau putra bungsu keluarga Oh itu baru selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan sebatas pinggangnya.

"Maaf memasuki kamar anda tanpa izin tuan muda." Ujarnya membungkuk berkali-kali membuat si pemilik kamar mendengus marah.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Sehun pun mendekati Luhan dan memegang kencang pundak pria yang selalu membuatnya frustasi karena selalu menolaknya dan tak pernah membalas perasaan cinta miliknya. Sehun sangat yakin kalau Luhan juga mencintainya, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat pria cantiknya selalu menolak kehadirannya dan sesuatu itu tak pernah Luhan jelaskan walau hanya sebaris kalimat.

"M-maaf karena masuk kamar anda tuan mu-…"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU TUAN MUDA..!"

Dan bentakan penuh rasa kekecewaan itu kembali Sehun teriakan didepan pria cantik yang kini tampak bergetar ketakutan.

"Hey maaf…Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu Lu." Katanya mendekap pria mungilnya yang kini meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Ma-maaf tuan muda. Tuan Yunho yang memintaku membangunkan anda, jika anda sudah bangun sebaiknya saya pergi."

Katanya melewati Sehun dengan gugup, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat tanda kalau ia sangat marah, dia kemudian menarik lengan Luhan dan menghimpit pria cantiknya ke dinding kamarnya.

"Lihat mataku saat aku bicara denganmu." Desisnya namun Luhan hanya tertunduk takut tak berani menatapnya.

"Tuan muda, kita harus segera bergegas ke kam-…"

 _Mmmphhhh….._

Teriakan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun menciumnya tiba-tiba, ciuman yang begitu menuntut dengan rasa frustasi dirasakan keduanya. Sehun entah mengapa sangat membenci sikap Luhan yang selalu menolaknya. Mereka saling mencintai, hanya itu yang Sehun ketahui, namun entah karena alasan apa pria cantik yang sudah ia kenal hampir seumur hidupnya selalu menolak untuk alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak dapat diterima sama sekali.

Puncaknya adalah lima tahun yang lalu saat Luhan memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat perayaan kelulusan mereka dari senior high school. Sehun yang sangat marah pada keputusan Luhan saat itu terus memaksa pria cantik nya, sampai pada suatu hari Luhan melarikan diri entah kemana dan hal itu membuatnya seperti kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Dia berjanji jika Luhan bisa ditemukan dia akan berhenti memaksa mantan kekasihnya itu dan merelakan hubungan mereka. Apapun akan dia lakukan asal Luhan tidak hilang dari penglihatannya.

Dan karena alasan itu juga,Sehun mulai membentengi dirinya pada Luhan. Benteng pertahanan yang ia bangun selalu hancur setiap kali dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan. Karena sekuat apa pun dirinya menutup hati untuk Luhan semua akan sia-sia karena dirinya sangat mencintai Luhan-... teman kecilnya yang menjelma menjadi pria cantik yang sangat sempurna karena paras dan sikapnya yang begitu penyayang.

"Sehun lep- _hmpphhh_ -lepas."

Luhan terus meronta, menolak sekuat tenaga ciuman pria yang sama sekali tak boleh ia cintai sebelum dirinya terlarut dan terbawa gairah majikannya yang begitu memabukkan.

Sehun semakin memperkuat ciumannya pada Luhan, lidahnya berhasil menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Luhan, menghisap apapun yang tersentuh olehnya dan berharap pria cantiknya segera luluh dan membalas ciumannya.

Luhan sendiri ingin sekali membiarkan Sehun menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya, tapi dia sadar jika dirinya membiarkan hubungan mereka berlanjut hanya akan menyisakan luka yang terlampau dalam untuk keduanya di masa depan.

Dan setelah bertarung hebat dengan gairah dan emosinya yang hampir luluh karena ciuman Sehun yang semakin menuntut, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mendorong Sehun dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"HENTIKAN SEHUN…!"

Dan detik berikutnya Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak semakin menderita karena sikap Luhan. Dia kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM LUHAN…"

dan berteriak menyampaikan seluruh rasa frustasi, kecewa dan emosi yang begitu menyakitkan yang ia rasakan.

Sementara untuk Luhan sendiri, dia berhenti mendengar teriakan Sehun yang memanggil namanya Kim Luhan, dia meremat kencang dadanya dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya akan teriakan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya Kim Luhan. Karena selama Sehun mengenalnya sebagai Kim Luhan, maka selamanya pula mereka tidak akan bisa bersama.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _eommaaa Sehunnnie pulang…!"_

 _Terdengar suara bocah sepuluh tahun berlari masuk menghampiri ibunya yang begitu cantik dan anggun yang sedang menyiram taman kecilnya._

" _Aigooo...jagoan eomma sudah pulang. Selamat untuk kelulusan bahasa Jepang dengan nilai terbaik nak… eomma bangga." katanya mengusak surai lembut putra bungsunya yang baru saja menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Jepang._

" _Hmm… aku sama hebatnya dengan hyung!" katanya memaksa ibunya mengakui kehebatannya._

" _Tentu sayang kau dan hyung mu adalah yang terbaik untuk eomma."_

 _Nyonya Oh kembali memeluk putra bungsunya, menyalurkan rasa rindu karena hampir dua bulan tak bertemu putra bungsunya._

 _PRANG….!_

" _Astaga Kim Luhan..! Pakai kedua matamu saat bekerja.'_

 _Sehun dan ibunya pun mengernyit mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dapur, Sehun sendiri menoleh menatap ibunya dan memandang takut ke arah ibunya "eomma apa Luhan dimarahi ibunya lagi?" katanya yang mencemaskan satu-satunya pria yang bisa ia jadikan teman selain Yunho kakaknya._

" _Sepertinya begitu nak, ayo kita lihat."_

 _Nyonya Oh pun menggandeng putra bungsunya dan mengajaknya untuk segera melihat keadaan Luhan._

" _Minah, kenapa kau berteriak pada putramu?" nyonya Oh menegur Song Minah yang tampak ingin memukul Luhan dan Luhan yang sedang menunduk pasrah dan bergetar ketakutan._

" _Maafkan saya membuat kegaduhan dirumah anda Nyonya besar. Saya akan menghukum anak ini ditempat lain." katanya menatap menakutkan ke arah Luhan. Luhan melihatnya dan ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menolak untuk selalu disalahkan oleh ibunya._

" _Memang apa yang Luhan lakukan?" katanya kembali bertanya._

" _Dia memecahkan cangkir kesayangan tuan muda Sehun."_

" _Bukan aku…!" teriak Luhan yang entah menpunyai kekuatan darimana menolak untuk disalahkan ibunya._

" _Anak tidak tahu berterimakasih..! Ikut aku." katanya menggeram mencengkram erat lengan Luhan, Luhan menepisnya dan kembali berteriak pilu "Kenapa aku selalu salah di matamu?" teriaknya menuntut dan berlari ke halaman belakang, meninggalkan ibunya yang tampak marah dan nyonya Oh serta Sehun yang menatapnya iba._

" _Sehun!"_

 _Nyonya Oh sedikit memekik saat dilihat putranya melepas genggaman dari tangannya dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar entah kemana._

 _Sementara Luhan berhenti berlari dan berjongkok di salah satu pohon besar yang sengaja dibiarkan tumbuh oleh kedua orang tua Sehun, dirinya terisak dan hanya berniat menangis sepanjang hari ini karena kesal pada ibunya._

" _Jangan menangis. Pakai ini."_

 _Luhan mendongak dan nendapati wajah tuan muda sekaligus teman bermainnya yang tampak terengah sedang menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya._

" _Ma-maaf tuan muda." isak Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun._

" _Maaf untuk apa?"_

" _Sudah memecahkan gelas favoritmu. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh." ujarnya terisak sangat hebat._

 _Sehun tersenyum lalu ikut berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan "Maaf aku pergi terlalu lama, membuatmu harus menghadapi ibumu yang sangat menyebalkan itu." ujarnya mengusak lembut surai pria cantiknya._

" _Jangan per-hix-gi lama lagi Sehun" katanya masih tak menatap Sehun._

" _Aigoo rusa cantikku kasihan sekali. Berhenti menangis hmmm...nanti malam akan ada pesta, aku tidak mau kau terlihat jelek dengan mata bengkakmu."_

 _Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan, mengelus sayang punggung yang masih bergetar itu, sampai pria cantiknya menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Pesta apa?"_

" _Ayahku akan kedatangan tamu penting dari China. Dia akan mengadakan pesta dan kita akan makan sepuasnya. Oke!"_

 _Wajah sembab Luhan berubah menjadi berbinar dan kemudian dia tertawa sangat cantik "Oke..!" teriaknya bersemangat dan tak lama kembali memeluk Sehun._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Sehun bisa marah kalau aku terlambat!"_

 _Terlihat seorang pria cantik berlari cukup kencang menuju gedung A tempat dimana Sehun dan keluarganya menetap._

 _Ya karena permintaan khusus nyonya Oh tempat tinggal perdana menteri Oh dan keluarganya memang terpisah dari gedung B tempat dimana seluruh pekerja rumah tangganya tinggal dan menetap dengan maksud agar kedua putranya tidak merasa asing dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya._

 _Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Luhan, setiap pagi dirinya akan berada di gedung A menjalankan tugasnya menemani putra bungsu majikannya untuk bermain, berangkat sekolah bersama, bahkan terkadang menemani Sehun hanya untuk sekedar bermain game online nya hingga larut malam, dan setelah memastikan Sehun tertidur Luhan akan kembali ke gedung B untuk tidur dan beristirahat._

 _Hal itu juga yang menjadikan Luhan harus rela berbolak balik dari gedung A dan gedung B hanya untuk mengantarkan segelas susu yang Sehun minta padanya. Karena setiap penolakan yang Luhan katakan hanya akan membuat bungsu dua bersaudara itu tidak berbicara padanya, dan jika Sehun tak berbicara padanya, maka Luhan harus bersedia membantu ibunya selama 24 jam yang mana hal itu lebih mengerikan dan membuatnya memilih berlari ke gedung demi gedung hanya untuk membuat Sehun senang._

 _BRAK!_

 _Luhan yang sedang berlari tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Keduanya terjatuh dan masih meresapi rasa sakit masing-masing karena tabrakan yang tak sengaja mereka lakukan cukup kencang. Namun si pria yang menabrak Luhan terlebih dulu bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Luhan berdiri._

 _Luhan yang merasa tak enak hati pun langsung menyambut tangan yang langsung menggenggamnya erat "Maaf-maafkan aku tuan. Aku tak sengaja." Luhan membungkuk semakin dalam namun si pria didepannya semakin mengeratkan pegangan di tangan Luhan._

" _Apa kau Luhan?" tanyanya terdengar bergetar di telinga Luhan_

 _Luhan kemudian mendongak dan mendapati wajah pria paruh baya yang tampak lusuh dan sangat kelelahan._

" _Ya saya Luhan. Tapi paman siapa? Kenapa paman bisa ada disini?" tanya Luhan yang merasa sangat asing dengan pria tua didepannya ini._

" _Luhan.." pria itu hanya mengulang nama Luhan, suaranya semakin bergetar dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca._

 _Luhan mengernyit sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa pria tua ini mengenalnya, ada sedikit rasa hangat saat pria tua itu memanggil namanya. Luhan tak bisa menjelaskannya, hanya terlalu hangat untuk dijelaskan._

" _CARI PENYUSUP ITU!"_

 _Luhan mendengar para penjaga Sehun berteriak dan tampak menyebar untuk mencari seseorang, lalu kemudian genggaman pria tersebut berpindah ke wajah Luhan. Pria tua tersebut menangkup wajah Luhan seolah hanya ingin Luhan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada dirinya._

" _Aku senang kau tumbuh dengan sehat nak. Aku sangat senang kau hidup dengan baik. Aku janji aku akan membalaskan semua dendam kita. Aku akan membalaskan dendam pada semua orang yang membuat keadaan kita seperti ini. aku akan membalas semua yang menyakitimu. Dan kau-….Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Kalian sangat mirip, mata kalian terlalu mirip. Jaga dirimu nak, sampai bertemu lagi."_

" _Apa maksudmu?" gumam Luhan tak mengerti_

" _PAMAN!"_

 _Semua kalimat membingungkan itu diucapkan pria tersebut dengan cepat dan satu kali hembusan nafas, jantung Luhan berdebar cepat mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti perpisahan untuknya. Dia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa pria itu berkata seperti itu, namun keinginannya seperti teka-teki yang tak akan pernah terjawab karena pria tersebut berlari terlalu jauh._

 _Luhan mendadak menjadi mual dan pusing mendengar ucapan pria tua itu yang entah kenapa walau terasa asing namun suara dan caranya menatap dirinya terasa sangat tak asing untuk Luhan, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung A. dia tak peduli lagi jika Sehun marah padanya, dia hanya ingin sampai pada Sehun dan menceritakan semua yang ditemuinya malam ini pada teman kecilnya itu._

 _Luhan masih terus berjalan sampai langkahnya kembali berhenti karena mendengar teriakan yang membuat dirinya seperti dicabut nyawanya._

" _KEBAKARAN..! KEBAKARAN…! RUMAH PERDANA MENTERI KEBAKARAN! TUAN DAN NYONYA OH SERTA TUAN MUDA SEHUN MASIH BERADA DIDALAM RUMAH. CEPAT HUBUNGI PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!"_

" _Se-Sehun." Gumam Luhan yang langsung berlari menuju ke rumah Sehun dan dia terjatuh saat melihat Yunho yang sedang meraung meminta masuk kedalam rumah karena seluruh keluarganya berada didalam rumah._

" _EOMMA…! APPA..!...SEHUN..! LEPASKAN AKU KELUARGAKU DISANA. LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN…ARGHHHHH!"_

 _Luhan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini terasa menakutkan karena api menjalar dengan cepatnya melahap rumah yang seperti istana itu dengan cepat, dan tampak beberapa pemadam api sedang berusaha memadamkan api yang begitu besar. Pikiran Luhan kalut mendengar suara teriakan Yunho yang semakin menjadi, dia memegang kepalanya dan menatap api dengan tubuh bergetar luar biasa._

" _SEHUN…..!"_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Dan tepat sehari setelah kebakaran besar itu terjadi, petugas pemadam kebakaran pun berhasil memadamkan api yang melahap rumah perdana menteri Oh saat itu. Dan sangat disayangkan hanya putra bungsu tuan Oh yang selamat dari tragedi kebakaran mengerikan itu. Menurut pengakuan Sehun saat itu dia melihat pria tua memasuki kamar orang tuanya dan secara menggila menusuk ayah dan ibunya bergantian dan dalam keadaan sekarat sang ayah memintanya untuk bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah yang berada tepat di bawah ranjang miliknya. Ruangan itu dibuat menjadi ruang rahasia keluarga Oh yang tahan terhadap gempa dan api. Sehun kecil bersembunyi disana dan melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri apa yang dilakukan pria tua gila itu pada orang tuanya. Sampai akhirnya si pria tua itu menyiramkan bensin ke seluruh kamar orang tuanya dan menyalakan korek api yang membuat api seketika membesar dan membuat Sehun kecil terjengkal dan pingsan karena efek ledakan kecil yang disebabkan oleh barang-barang yang mudah terbakar yang berada di seluruh rumahnya._

 _Tuan dan Nyonya Oh meninggal dengan luka tusukan di perut mereka masing-masing dan tubuh bagian kanan yang dilahap api dan secara mengejutkan juga ditemukan seorang pria yang ditebak adalah penyebab dari semua tragedi ini yang tubuhnya tak bisa dikenali karena sudah terbakar sepenuhnya._

" _Aku melihatnya dan aku sangat mengingat wajahnya. Aku bersumpah akan mencari tahu siapa dia dan akan membalas semua perbuatan kejinya pada keluarganya. Aku akan membuat keluarga bajingan itu membayar semua dosa pria sialan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang. Aku berjanji pada kalian."_

 _Dan itu adalah kalimat yang Sehun janjikan didepan kedua makam orang tuanya. Luhan dan Yunho menjadi saksi dari sumpah yang Sehun ucapkan. Keduanya hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa mereka hanya berdiri masing-masing di kanan dan kiri Sehun memegangi lengan Sehun saat upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya berlangsung dan tak pernah sedikitpun beranjak dari samping Sehun yang mengalami trauma mendalam dari kejadian mengerikan yang disaksikan bocah sepuluh tahun itu._

 _ **Flashback end….**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey jagoan…!"

Yunho yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya tampak menyambut kedatangan sang adik yang terlihat kesal dan terus menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang menyediakan piring untuknya.

"Ck...Usiaku sudah 24 tahun. Siapa yang kau panggil Jagoan?" katanya bertanya malas pada kakanya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumam Sehun memeluk Yunho yang terlampau sibuk dengan erat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan adik kecilku. Kau sehat?" tanyanya memastikan kalau adiknya tumbuh dengan sehat dan bahagia walau dirinya jarang bisa melihat pertumbuhan adiknya.

"Hmm Sehat…Kecuali hatiku." Katanya menyindir Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah karena kini Yunho dan Sehun. Kedua kakak beradik itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Ah ditolak lagi?" goda Yunho membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Lupakan…. Apa besok kau ada waktu untukku?" katanya bertanya pada kakaknya.

Yunho menggeleng menyesal menatap adiknya "Aku sibuk. Maaf."

"Terserah."

Sehun membuang roti yang sudah berada di tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dengan rasa kesal dan kecewa pada dua pria yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya saat ini.

Yunho dan Luhan pun hanya saling bertatapan memaklumi sikap Sehun yang selalu ingin ditemani dan tak pernah ingin ditinggal sendirian.

"Luhan.."

Panggilan Yunho membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedang menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Ya tuan…"

"Jaga Sehun untukku. Kau bertanggung jawab penuh atas kebahagiaannya."

Luhan merasa sangat diberatkan dengan permintaan Yunho, tapi dia tahu benar siapa dirinya. Dirinya mempunyai dosa teramat pada kedua kakak beradik ini dan berniat menebus semua hal buruk yang menimpa keduanya dengan hidupnya.

"Baik tuan." Balasnya membungkuk mengantar kepergian Yunho yang memang terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Cih…! Jangan sok suci didepan kedua bersaudara itu. Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu jalang!"

Suara yang terdengar sangat jahat menginterupsi Luhan yang tampak menegang karena mengetahui benar suara siapa yang sedang mengancamnya.

"Kau harus menuruti segala perintahku. Atau aku bersumpah akan membocorkan rahasiamu pada tuan Oh. Terutama Sehun. MENGERTI?!" katanya berteriak membuat Luhan tersentak

"Aku mengerti…"

"Mengerti apa Luhannie?" katanya mengejek Luhan yang tampak sangat ketakutan

"Mengerti untuk menurutimu…eomma."

"Anak pintar..!" desisnya menakutkan dan tak lama kembali meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak ketakutan dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memucat.

Ya, wanita yang saat ini ia panggil ibu ternyata hanya adik tiri dari ibu kandungnya yang terpaksa merawatnya karena merasa bisa memanfaatkan Luhan saat ia besar nanti. Dan keinginannya terwujud, dia mengetahui seluruh kebenaran tentang Luhan dan menjadikan kebenaran itu untuk mengancam Luhan seumur hidupnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara Sehun yang sedang kesal memutuskan untuk sarapan di kafe terdekat dari rumahnya. Dia merasa risih dengan para penjaga yang mengelilinginya namun dia tak punya kuasa untuk mengusir mereka karena semua perintah Yunho adalah mutlak untuk mereka. dan walau sesibuk apapun Yunho dengan seluruh pekerjaannya. Sehun tahu benar kalau kakaknya selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentang dirinya dan hal itu yang membuat dirinya tak pernah bisa untuk kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliknya saat ini.

Sehun masih menyesap cappucino nya sampai matanya menatap sosok mungilnya yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat.

"Kita berangkat!" katanya memberi perintah dan seluruh penjaganya pun memasuki mobil masing-masing dan mengawal mobil Sehun yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Apa itu Luhan?" katanya bertanya pada Minwo, supir dan pengawal pribadinya.

"Ya Tuan muda. Apa kau ingin memberikan tumpangan untuknya?" tanya Minwo melihat Sehun sekilas

Sehun mendesis marah mengingat pagi tadi Luhan kembali menolaknya dia kemudian menatap tajam sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan tajam.

"Tidak perlu. Jalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Aku ingin genangan kotor itu mengenai wajahnya." Perintahnya pada Minwo.

"Tapi Tuan-.."

"CEPAT!"

"Baik tuan."

Dan karena tak ingin membantah Sehun, Minwo pun melajukan cepat mobilnya dan

 _Crttttt…!_

Genangan air itu tepat mengenai wajah Luhan, membuat si pemilik wajah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sehun yang sengaja membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyeringai menatapnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih-..kembali memaklumi kalau suasana hati Sehun memang sangat buruk dan dia rela melakukan apapun asal pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu selalu bahagia dan tak pernah bersedih.

 _Drrtt…drrtt.._

Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan tersenyum menatap nama _eomma_ tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Hmm ini aku eomma…._

 _Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Aku akan mengunjungimu akhir pekan ini._

 _Hmm… sampai nanti…dah eomma._

Luhan merasa perasaanya membaik saat mendapat kabar dari ibunya. Ibu kandungnya yang ia temui lima tahun yang lalu saat dia mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat gerakan membersihkan wajah sekaligus menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa selalu menetes dengan mudahnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Luhan masih berada di tempatnya selama beberapa menit sampai dia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Sehun…!"

Luhan membelalak menyadari saat Sehun yang sedang menarik tangannya kencang.

BRAK!

"Jalan!"

Setelah menutup kencang mobilnya, Sehun langsung memerintahkan Minwo menjalankan mobilnya dengan Luhan yang sudah berada di genggamannya.

Dan tanpa bersuara, Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan membersihkan genangan air yang mengotori wajah pria cantiknya. Dia kemudian mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama dan kembali menatapnya

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

 _tobecontinued..._

* * *

 _see you next chap di event yang tujuannya buat ngeramein Sehun-Luhan kita...mumuahhh..._

 **.**

 _ **selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur! #angkatgelas**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kalau boleh meminta, aku tidak ingin menjadi diriku saat ini. aku juga tidak meminta terlahir seperti ini. Dan jika boleh mengulang aku ingin hidup sebagai orang lain. Namun tetap bersamanya sampai akhir._

 _-Luhan-_

..

..

..

..

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang si pembunuh sialan itu?"

Terdengar suara putra bungsu keluarga Oh bertanya kepada enam pria berbadan besar dengan tampang tak bersahabat yang tampak diam karena melihat tuan muda mereka yang kembali marah karena mereka tak juga bisa mengumpulkan informasi apapun tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan yang dengan keji membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda. Informasi yang kami peroleh masih sama. Pria itu berkebangsaan Cina, namun tidak diketahui identitas tentang keluarganya."

BRAK!

"BERAPA LAMA AKU HARUS MENUNGGU?"

Sehun menggebrak meja yang berada di ruang santai kamarnya dengan wajah memerah menandakan kalau dia sangat murka dan tak bisa sabar dengan hasil yang hampir mustahil didapatkan oleh anak buahnya yang sudah mencari identitas pelaku sejak dirinya berusia 17 tahun.

"Sebentar lagi tuan muda, kami mohon anda bersabar sebentar lagi."

"Dengar...kesabaranku menipis dengan kerja kalian yang buruk. Aku ingatkan waktu kalian hanya sampai akhir tahun, jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan informasi tentang keluarga si pembunuh itu aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?" geramnya mengepalkan tangan menatap masing-masing anak buahnya.

"Baik tuan muda."

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Sehun membentak seluruh anak buahnya dan seluruh anak buahnya pun langsung membungkuk dan menghambur keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan wajah pucat luar biasa.

Dan wajah pucat itu tak hanya terlihat di wajah anak buah Sehun, namun juga terlihat di wajah pria cantik yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya berniat untuk memberikan segelas air dan vitamin karena sang tuan muda mengeluh tak enak badan pada kakaknya sepulang dari kampus siang ini.

"AARGGGGGHHHHHHH…!"

Lamunan Luhan pun buyar saat teriakan penuh kemarahan dan kesakitan dari prianya terdengar begitu memilukan.

Luhan pun memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Sehun dengan hati teriris ingin menenangkan prianya namun ia tahu dia tidak punya hak untuk itu lagi.

 _Tok….Tok….!_

Sehun yang sedang menjambak kencang rambutnya menoleh dan cukup berbinar mendapati Luhan berdiri dikamarnya, namun saat menyadari wajah Luhan tanpa eksperesi membuatnya mendesah pelan dan hanya bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Luhannya dulu memang sudah tak ada lagi

"Masuklah…" gumamnya lirih berusaha tak mempedulikan Luhan…..namun gagal.

Matanya selalu menatap kemana dan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan, sampai dia nenyadari kalau Luhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Minumlah ini dan beristirahatlah tuan muda."

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang tatkala wajah Luhan hanya berada lima sentimeter dengan wajahnya, membuatnya bisa melihat kecantikan hampir sempurna dari Luhan dengan mata indah dan bibir yang teraenyum manis dan tulus ke arahnya. karena saat ini pria cantiknya sedang berjongkok didepannya dan mengusap pelan keringat didahinya.

 _Aku merindukanmu…_

Batin keduanya memberontak saat menatap satu sama lain, tatapan yang penuh kerinduan dan rasa frustasi yang teramat karena tak mampu saling memiliki walau dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu tuan muda, kau bisa sakit."

Suara itu memang terdengar datar namun Sehun yakin ada rasa khawatir yang ditujukan untuknya dari pria yang sangat ia cintai dengan hidupnya ini, hal ini membuat Sehun tersenyum menangkup wajah Luhan lalu mencium dahi dahi Luhan dengan sayang.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Sehun mengusap lembut wajah yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Tuan mu-.."

"Sehun..aku mohon." Pintanya frustasi pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya lama dan kemudian mengangguk, bukan mengiyakan keinginan Sehun, namun seolah memberi izin pada dirinya sendiri untuk memanggil nama yang dulu sering ia sebut ini dengan nama panggilannya.

"Sehun…"

"Hmmm.." katanya tersenyum senang menjawab panggilan Luhan

"Bisakah-…bisakah kau berhenti mencari siapa pembunuh kedua orang tuamu" tanyanya tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya "Aku sudah setengah jalan Lu, tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Kau tahu karena alasan itulah aku meminta kita mengakhiri hubungan kita. Jadi bisakah kau melupakannya dan kembali padaku. Aku mohon Sehun." Katanya bergetar sedikit ketakutan meminta pada Sehun.

"Kenapa menangis hmm…Apa kau tahu hal yang paling berharga untukku dan kebahagiaannya adalah hal mutlak untukku?" katanya bertanya menghapus air mata Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara serak "Yunho."

"Dan kau.." Sehun menambahkan "Kau dan Yunho-…kalian berdua adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan kalian selamanya."

Luhan terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun yang sedang mencium lembut seluruh wajahnya "Setelah aku menemukan keluarga pembunuh sialan itu, aku akan kembali mengejarmu dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada keluarganya saat kau menemukannya?"

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan, mencari tahu kenapa pria cantiknya begitu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang harusnya tak ia khawatirkan.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuat mereka menderita, aku akan membuat mereka merasakan apa yang aku dan Yunho rasakan selama hampir seumur hidup kami." Katanya penuh kemarahan membuat Luhan benar-benar ketakutan karenanya.

Luhan kemudian berdiri dan menjauh dari Sehun "Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk tak mencari orang itu terlalu keras? Apa kau pernah berfikir kalau orang itu berada tidak jauh dari tempatmu berada? Kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya sesukamu jika waktunya tiba. Tapi apa kau pernah berfikir juga kalau keluarganya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun dan mereka tak bersalah?" Luhan bertanya sedikit berteriak memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sama terluka dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Sehun bertanya bingung membuat Luhan semakin merasa frustasi.

"Lupakan. Saya permisi tuan muda." Ujarnya menghapus kasar air matanya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luhan dengan dahi mengernyit tak mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu marah dan terlihat kesakitan.

Sementara Luhan terus berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di gedung B, melewati hujan yang entah sejak kapan sudah turun deras dan menjadikan hujan itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kecewa dan ketakutan karena terus bersembunyi dari Sehun mengenai siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Saat itu Sehun menginjak usianya yang ke 17. Dan saat itu juga, Yunho memberikan kewenangan tak terbatas pada adiknya untuk melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Dan hal pertama yang Sehun inginkan ialah mencari identitas pembunuh orang tuanya._

 _Sebenarnya Luhan dan Yunho sudah tahu kalau Sehun memiliki obsesi tersendiri kepada pria yang membunuh orang tuanya. Dan keduanya pun memaklumi karena hampir setiap malam Sehun akan tidur dihantui kejadian yang tak semestinya dilihat oleh anak seusianya, dan hal itu pula yang membuat Yunho mendatangkan enam detektif terbaik yang dimiliki Seoul dengan harapan adiknya bisa hidup lebih baik setelah menemukan siapa yang membunuh orang tua mereka dengan keji. Karena sebenarnya, jauh dilubuk hati Yunho yang paling dalam. Dia juga menyimpan rasa benci pada orang yang telah membuat hidupnya dan hidup adiknya kacau dan menderita saat ini._

 _Dan setelah pesta ulang tahun Sehun selesai, Luhan kembali berjalan ke gedung B untuk beristirahat setelah sebelumnya dirinya menemani Sehun yang memberikan perintah untuk segera menemukan identitas pelaku dan keluarganya._

 _Cklek..!_

 _Luhan membuka pintu utama gedung B dan sedikit mengernyit melihat ibunya yang tampak khawatir dan gusar. "Eomonim…kenapa kau belum tidur."_

 _Mendengar suara Luhan, wanita yang sangat membenci Luhan itu pun menoleh, menghampiri Luhan dan mencengkram erat lengan Luhan "Apa benar tuan muda Sehun ingin mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya?" katanya menggeram bertanya pada Luhan_

" _Y-ya eomonim. Sehun-..maksudku tuan muda. Beliau memang memerintahkan enam detektif untuk mencari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya."_

" _KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA BODOH? KITA SEMUA BISA MATI KARENA HAL ITU!" katanya membentak Luhan membuat Luhan mengernyit semakin tak mengerti._

" _A-apa hubungannya dengan kita?" Luhan sedikit meringis saat cengkraman di lengannya semakin kuat._

" _Dasar Anak sialan! Apa kau belum mengerti juga?" katanya kembali membentak Luhan_

" _Mengerti apa?" Luhan pun semakin kehabisan kesabarannya dan bertanya dengan nada menantang._

" _Apa kau ingat tujuh tahun yang lalu saat ada seorang pria yang menghampirimu dan berbicara padamu dengan seluruh kalimat menjijikannya?" katanya mendesis membuat Luhan terbelalak karena memang sampai saat ini dia juga memikirkan pria tua tersebut._

" _Ba-bagaimana eomma tahu?"_

" _TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU KARENA PRIA ITU ADALAH AYAHMU!"_

 _Luhan terdiam membeku, penglihatannya terasa kabur dan jantungnya berdegup kencang "A-apa maksudmu? Bagai-bagaimana bisa dia ayahku? Kau bilang ayahku sudah meninggal." Katanya berusaha menampik kenyataan yang seperti tamparan untuknya ini_

" _Ayah yang aku bilang sudah meninggal itu adalah suamiku. Dan sayangnya suamiku itu bukan ayahmu."_

 _Luhan semakin lemas mendengar penuturan ibunya yang terlihat semakin panik dan marah "Sebaiknya eomma beristirahat, aku rasa kau sedang demam."_

" _AKU BUKAN IBU KANDUNGMU JADI BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IBU!"_

 _Luhan yang sedang melangkah ke kamarnya terpaksa berhenti karena seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam keras tepat di hatinya. Kenyataan yang ia terima malam ini, ingin ia anggap mimpi buruk, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tak mengetahui kebenarannya malam ini._

 _Luhan menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan pucat "Sebenarnya kau bicara apa?" katanya bertanya dengan jantung yang tak mau berdegup secara normal._

" _Dengar anak sialan! Pria yang bertemu denganmu tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah ayahmu. Itu artinya dia adalah pria yang sama yang membunuh orang tua Sehun dan Yunho. Dan jika mereka mengetahui keberadaan ibumu, itu artinya kita semua akan tewas. DAN AKU TAK SUDI MATI HANYA KARENA PERBUATAN TOLOL AYAHMU."_

 _Suara teriakan yang mengerikan itu berhasil membuat Luhan tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi, dia mencari pegangan untuk bersandar karena dia merasa setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi._

 _Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun membuat wanita didepannya menggeram marah "Dengar! Kakak tiriku melakukan kesalahan besar menikah dengan ayahmu dan melahirkan anak sepertimu. Awalnya aku bahagia karena kakak ipar ku seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya. Namun sialnya, dia menjalankan bisnis illegal dan saat itu perdana menteri Oh memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya untuk menangkap semua yang orang yang terlibat. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling sial? Ayahmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak memiliki penangguhan hukuman karena dirinya bukan warga asli Korea. Hal itu membuatnya harus menerima hukuman mati karena berbisnis illegal. Membuat ibumu harus mengurus bayi menyusahkan seperti dirimu." Ujarnya menceritakan hal yang membuat Luhan semakin memucat dan ketakutan._

" _Dan yang lebih menjijikannya lagi, ibumu sakit-sakitan setelah mengetahui suaminya tak bisa kembali bersamanya. Dia divonis dokter mengidap kanker hati, aku berharap dia sudah mati, tapi ternyata belum, jadi demi kebaikanku, aku memintamu untuk membawa ibu sialanmu pergi sejauh mungkin agar Sehun tak bisa menemukannya. Aku bersumpah jika mereka sampai menemukan ibumu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. ini alamatnya, cepat pergi dan temui ibu kandungmu, bawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin dan jangan membuat tuan muda curiga." Geramnya menghempaskan Luhan ke lantai dengan kertas yang berisi alamat ibu kandung Luhan berada._

 _Luhan merasa hidupnya berakhir malam itu, dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam saat Sehun memerintahkan untuk mencari keluarga tersangka, rasanya Luhan ingin berlari kea rah Sehun dan meminta kekasihnya itu untuk tidak repot-repot mencari keluarga si pembunuh karena ternyata dialah orang yang Sehun cari._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Keesokan harinya, saat matahari belum menampakan sinarnya, Luhan sudah bergegas pergi dari rumah Sehun untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang siapa dirinya. Alamat yang diberikan ibunya semalam berada di Hangdong, membuatnya harus pergi pagi dan pulang tak larut malam sehingga Sehun tak curiga._

 _Dan sekitar pukul delapan pagi, Luhan sudah menelusuri daerah Hangdong mencari alamat yang benar, sampai akahirnya dia menemukan rumah yang mungkin menyimpan sejuta cerita tentang dirinya._

 _Tok….tok…!_

 _Luhan awalnya tampak ragu namun kemudian dia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah yang terlihat sangat kecil namun terasa hangat karena ditata dengan benar._

 _Cklek…!_

" _Ada apa? Kau mencari siapa anak muda?"_

 _Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik namun berwajah pucat, menyapa Luhan dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat tulus dan sungguh menenangkan hati._

" _Umh…" Luhan tampak tak bisa menahan diri, menebak-nebak apakah wanita didepannya ini benar adalah ibunya._

" _Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau menangis?" katanya bertanya lembut pada Luhan_

" _Umh…tidak-…tidak apa. Mataku sepertinya kemasukan debu." Katanya salah tingkah membuat si wanita tua tersebut tersenyum maklum._

 _Fuh…_

 _Dan secara naluriah pun, wanita tersebut sedikit berjinjit dan meniup mata Luhan yang benar-benar basah bukan karena debu tentunya, tapi karena dia sedang berperang melawan dirinya sendiri._

" _Sudah selesai. Apa merasa lebih baik?" katanya mengusap wajah Luhan, Luhan memejamkan matanya sekilas membuat sang wanita tersenyum semakin lembut._

" _Nah…sekarang kau mencari siapa?" Luhan dengan tak rela membuka matanya dan kembali mendapati wajah wanita yang begitu cantik ini tersenyum padanya._

" _Umh…aku mencari…aku mencari Xi Gao Han.'_

 _Senyum di wajah wanita itu menghilang dan digantikan wajah pucat, kentara sekali kalau wanita paruh baya itu sedang ketakutan._

" _Aku rasa kau salah alamat. Silakan pergi." katanya berusaha menutup pintu namun Luhan menghadangnya._

" _Aku Luhan-…Kim Luhan..ah bukan-…Maksudku aku Xi Luhan."_

 _Wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan, dirinya sudah hampir jatuh kalau Luhan tak segera menangkapnya dan membantunya bersandar pada dirinya._

" _Tidak mungkin." Gumam wanita paruh baya itu menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca entah bahagia atau menyesal. Luhan tak bisa membacanya saat ini._

" _Jadi benar kau orangnya…jadi benar kalau kau ibuku?" Luhan tak kalah bergetar bertanya pada wanita paruh baya tersebut._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Syukurlah kau tumbuh dengan sehat nak. Aku seperti melihat wajah ayahmu pada dirimu. Kalian terlalu mirip jika diperhatikan secara mendalam."_

 _Saat ini Luhan dan wanita yang memang benar adalah ibunya sedang berada di rumah yang sangat kecil dan hampir tak layak dihuni oleh wanita tua sepertinya sendirian. Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat banyak foto dengan wajah bahagia yang terlihat dari dua orang didalam foto tersebut. Luhan memicingkan matanya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau pria yang berada di foto adalah pria yang sama yang bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun lalu di halaman belakang rumah Sehun._

 _Dia kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menemukan satu foto dengan seorang bayi yang sedang tertawa di tengah-tengah pria dan wanita yang tampak sangat bahagia, dia kembali tersenyum miris karena menyadari bayi itu adalah dirinya sewaktu kecil._

" _Apa adikku berbuat baik padamu? dia tidak menyakitimu kan?"_

 _Suara wanita tersebut membuat Luhan kembali menoleh dan mendapati wajah ibunya yang berkeringat. Luhan kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dengan ibunya dan menangkup wajah ibunya "Kenapa pucat sekali?" lirihnya khawatir dan menghapus keringat yang memenuhi wajah ibunya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja nak. Aku mohon jawab aku." Katanya meminta pada Luhan_

 _Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya dan menggeleng lemah "Dia tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik, dia selalu membentakku, memukulku, dan selalu mengatakan aku sialan. Aku menderita hidup dengannya." Katanya memberitahu ibunya dengan tatapan kosong_

 _Grep…!_

 _Luhan sedikit membelalak saat merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya yang begitu berat "Maafkan aku nak. Maafkan aku tidak cukup sehat untuk merawatmu dengan tanganku sendiri, maaf." Wanita tersebut terisak begitu menyesal mengelus sayang punggung Luhan yang terasa tegang dan dingin._

" _Kenapa dia membunuhnya? Kenapa dia membunuh orang tua Sehun?" Luhan bertanya begitu terpukul kepada ibunya._

 _Ibu Luhan pun tampak sama terpukulnya dengan pertanyaan Luhan, dia kemudian menatap Luhan dan kembali menangkup wajah putranya "Semuanya hanya salah paham yang berujung mengerikan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mengernyit bingung._

" _Ayahmu tidak melakukan bisnis ilegal. Dia dijebak dan dengan sengaja dibuat bekerja sama dengan pebisnis senjata api dan narkotik terbesar yang berada di Seoul. Dan saat itu ayahmu belum mengetahui apapun sampai perdana menteri Oh menetapkan kalau ayahmu adalah tersangka utama karena ada tanda tangannya disana. Semuanya menjadi semakin rumit saat semua rekanan ayahmu tidak ada yang membelanya, semuanya berkhianat karena telah disuap dengan jumlah yang banyak. Dan puncaknya adalah penangguhan hukuman untuk ayahmu tidak berlaku karena dia orang asing." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan sangat terluka._

" _Aku mohon jangan mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan bibimu pada dirimu nak. Semuanya hanya kebohongan, ayahmu orang yang baik dan sangat menyayangimu." Katanya mengusap wajah Luhan yang saat ini tak berekspresi._

" _Aku kehilangan semuanya malam itu…ayahmu ditahan, aku sakit dan tak bisa mengurusmu, lalu kemudian Minah membawamu pergi dariku. Aku memang memintanya membantuku mengurusmu tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia benar-benar membawamu pergi dan mengatakan kalau dirimu akan bekerja untuknya dan menjadi mesin penghasil uang untuk dirinya. Aku hancur saat itu….sangat hancur." Katanya menangis didepan Luhan dengan tersedu dan sangat terlihat kalau ibunya benar-benar hancur._

" _Aku tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa. Tapi aku juga bersyukur kalau kau adalah ibuku. Aku akan menanggung semua hal yang harus aku tanggung karena perbuatannya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sakit atau disakiti, aku akan menjagamu…eomma."_

 _Dan panggilan ibu pada wanita paruh baya itu pun akhirnya Luhan lontarkan, hatinya menghangat sangat nyaman saat panggilan itu ia ucapkan._

" _Luhan….anakku" Ibu Luhan semakin menangis tersedu saat Luhan memanggilnya ibu dan ia bersumpah tidak ada yang paling membuatnya ingin bertahan hidup selain dengan putranya saat ini._

" _Aku akan membawamu pergi darisini"_

 _Dan sesuai ucapannya, mulai hari ini dia akan menjaga ibunya dengan hidupnya, dia akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun tak menemukan ibunya. Dan jika pada akhirnya Sehun akan mengetahui kebenarannya, dirinyalah yang akan menanggung semua kesalahan yang dituduhkan Sehun pada pria yang merupakan ayah kandungnya._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Tiga bulan kemudian…_

" _Luhan..!"_

 _Sehun tampak mengejar Luhan saat upacara kelulusan mereka selesai_

" _Hey…selamat untuk kelulusanmu Sehunnie." Katanya sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sehun._

" _Kau juga sayang, selamat untukmu." Katanya yang juga mengecup pipi Luhan memberikan selamat._

" _Umhh…ikut aku, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu." Sehun pun menarik Luhan ke halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang sepi dan tak terlalu banyak orang yang sedang merayakan kelulusan mereka._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung_

" _Kau ingat detektif yang aku sewa untuk mencari pembunuh itu?" tanya Sehun tampak antusias membuat Luhan sedikit berkeringat dan ketakutan_

" _Hmm..Tentu aku ingat. Kenapa? Apa kau menemukannya?" tanya Luhan sangat ketakutan_

" _Belum…tapi si pembunuh itu tidak hanya membunuh orang tuaku, dia membunuh banyak orang dan dilihat dari nama-nama korban, sepertinya mereka orang penting seperti orang tuaku. Lihatlah Lu..sayang dia sudah mati. Jika belum aku akan membalas perbuatan yang dia lakukan pada orang tuaku." Geram Sehun meremat kertas yang berada di tangannya dan tak lama tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah._

 _Luhan tersenyum pahit memandang kekasihnya iba. Dia lelah bersembunyi, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya pada Sehun. Setidaknya tidak saat ini. saat dimana Sehun terlihat bersemangat menemukan siapa keluarga pelaku dan disaat dirinya harus membiayai pengobatan ibunya yang terbilang mahal karena ibunya benar mengidap kanker hati yang terbilang kronis dan harus segera ditangani_

" _Sehun.."_

" _Hmmm..ada apa?" katanya bertanya mendekap Luhan ke pelukannya_

" _Apa bisa kau berhenti mencari tentang pembunuh ayahmu?"_

 _Luhan merasa tubuh Sehun menegang dan kekasihnya itu pun melepas pelukannya menatap Luhan "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Aku bahkan baru memulainya." Katanya sedikit tak suka dengan permintaan Luhan._

" _Aku merasa kau terlalu keras pada dirimu hanya untuk menemukan identitas pelaku itu." Katanya lirih berharap Sehun mengubah keputusannya._

" _Luhan! Aku menunggu saat ini hampir seumur hidupku. Jadi kau tidak berhak memintaku melakukan hal yang membuatku berhenti mencari pembunuh sialan itu." Katanya sedikit membentak Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit bergedik._

" _Maaf aku terlalu emosi. Kita bertemu dirumah. Sampai nanti." Sehun berjalan mendului Luhan dan pergi karena menyadari emosinya masih belum stabil jika berbicara menyangkut hal tentang orang tuanya._

" _Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."_

 _Luhan berujar pelan namun ucapannya masih terdengar oleh Sehun, membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan emosi._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun_

" _Dapatkan apa yang sedang kau cari, lalu kembali padaku jika kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari. Teruslah mencari Sehun, dapatkan orang itu dan buatlah dia menderita sampai rasa sakit kalian sama. Lalu kembali padaku setelah itu. Aku menunggu jika kau masih ingin kembali. Sampai nanti." Katanya melewati Sehun bergegas pergi sebelum dia menyesali ucapannya._

" _Baik jika kau ingin kita berakhir. Aku menyetujuinya dengan tiga syarat." Sehun mencengkram erat lengan Luhan dan memastikan Luhan mendengar ucapannya._

" _Pertama, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku hanya karena hubungan kita berakhir. Kedua jangan biarkan siapapun baik pria atau wanita mendekatimu, kau tahu aku tipe yang kejam dan arogan jika milikku direbut kan?" katanya tertawa pahit mengingatkan Luhan siapa dirinya._

" _Dan ketiga…Saat nanti aku menjadikanmu milikku lagi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi." Katanya menghempaskan lengan Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan rasa sakit yang sama yang mereka rasakan di hati masing-masing._

 _Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana keduanya mengakhiri hubungan mereka namun tetap bertemu dan saling mengawasi satu sama lain. Luhan semakin putus asa menyadari kalau Sehun semakin gencar mencari keluarga pelaku yang masih hidup, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain tetap hidup dan berada disamping Sehun sebagai Kim Luhan, untuk menenangkan pria nya saat pria nya merasa tak memiliki sandaran. Dia akan terus hidup sebagai Kim Luhan selama yang dia bisa sehingga dirinya terus bisa bersama Sehun._

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini." gumam Luhan yang terus menelusuri hujan menuju gedung dimana kamar beradanya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi agar bisa bersamamu." Luhan menggeram dan berlari sebelum

 _Brak….!_

Dirinya terjatuh karena genangan air yang licin, dia kemudian membiarkan dirinya dibawah guyuran hujan selama beberapa menit, tertunduk bergetar merasakan air yang mengenai seluruh tubuhnya dia kemudian tertawa miris mengingat betapa kejam takdir mempermainkan dirinya.

 _Arghhhhhh….!_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan sudah kembali berada di Mansion A, tempat dimana Sehun dan Yunho tinggal. Dan setiap pagi pula dirinya harus mendengarkan seluruh percakapan kakak-beradik yang memang terlihat saling menyayangi satu sama lain ini.

Luhan masih sibuk menata piring Yunho dan Sehun, sampai putra tertua keluarga itu memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan besar." Katanya membungkuk menyapa Yunho

"Hmm.. Pagi Lu.. mana adikku?"

"Sepertinya belum bangung tuan."

"Tolong bangunkan dia."

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi permintaan membangunkan Sehun, Yunho perintahkan padanya. "Baik Tuan Besar." Luhan membungkuk dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan putra tertua keluarga Oh itu.

"Tidak perlu-…aku sudah disini."

Suara Sehun pun mengedar di ruang makan, membuat Luhan bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena tak perlu berhadapan dengan Sehun dikamarnya. Karena kejadian semalam membuatnya semakin gugup untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Hey…duduklah." Yunho terlihat bersemangat melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak sempat sarapan denganku." Katanya menyindir Yunho yang memang semenjak kepulangannya dari Jepang sangat sibuk dan hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk Sehun.

"Aku akan mengusahakan makan dengan adik kecilku mulai hari ini." balas Yunho mengusak sayang rambut Sehun.

Sehun hanya mencibir jawaban Yunho yang terdengar seperti janji palsu untuknya, sementara matanya terus melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang menuangkan segelas air ke gelasnya, dia menyadari kalau tangan Luhan sedikit bergetar, namun saat Luhan menatapnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Nanti malam akan ada jamuan makan malam dengan para menteri dan beberapa pengusaha lainnya. Pastikan kau hadir Sehunna, karena sepertinya direktur Baek ingin mengenalkan putri cantiknya padamu." Yunho menggoda Sehun yang tampak tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

 _Prang….!_

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tak peduli, Luhan sepertinya secara tak sadar menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di genggamannya membuat kakak beradik itu menoleh padanya.

"Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang memunguti pecahan gelasnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja tuan besar. Maafkan kecerobohan saya, silahkan melanjutkan sarapan anda." Katanya kentara sekali dengan suara bergetarnya.

Sehun tersenyum mengetahui penyebab Luhan menjatuhkan gelas yang berada di gengamannya

"Hyung…siapa nama putri direktur Baek?" katanya bertanya kencang pada Yunho

"Eh?..Ah-…Namanya Baek Seulgi. Kalian sepertinya sekelas di kampus kalian. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho merasa bingung karena Sehun menanggapi ucapannya.

"Umhh…sepertinya pernah dengar, aku rasa dia wanita cantik." Katanya melirik ke arah Luhan yang semakin salah tingkah dan berhenti memunguti pecahan gelasnya mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Sehun.

"Mungkin…aku sendiri tidak tahu yang mana putrinya." Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya sedikit tak mempedulikan celotehan Sehun, karena mau sebanyak apapun dirinya berusaha menjodohkan adiknya dengan orang lain. si keras kepala Sehun hanya akan tetap memilih Luhan sebagai pendampingnya.

Sementara Luhan berusaha menulikan telinganya agar tak mendengar percakapan ucapan kakak-beradik yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdenyut dan kepalanya seketika mual. Dia terus memunguti asal pecahan kaca sampai dia merasa pergelangan tangannya di cengkram oleh tangan yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu.

"Aku akan menghadiri acara makan malam itu hyung." Katanya memberitahu Yunho namun matanya menatap tajam Luhan yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Ya..Ya terserahmu saja bocah. Semua orang dirumah ini juga tahu kalau kau hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatmu bertindak sangat bodoh." Katanya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang kini sudah membawa Luhan entah kemana.

"Tuan muda kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang tangannya masih dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun menaiki tangga.

Sehun tak menjawab apapun, sampai akhirnya dia berada di kamarnya dan mendudukan Luhan di kasurnya

"Diam disitu."

Perintahnya sementara dirinya mencari-cari sesuatu dengan terburu-buru "Dimana benda itu." Geramnya dan sedikit memekik saat menemukan apa yang dia cari, Sehun pun kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok didepan pria cantiknya.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Tuan muda..aku baik-baik sa….mphhh."

Ucapan Luhan teredam saat termometer yang Sehun cari sudah berada di mulutnya, Sehun terus mengusap dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dan sesekali menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan menyamakan suhu tubuh mereka yang memang tampak berbeda.

 _Tit…..tiittt…_

Sehun dengan cepat mengambil termometer di tubuh Luhan dan mendelik tajam ke arahnya "Kau demam." Katanya memberitahu Luhan menyindirnya.

"Ah..mungkin karena semalam aku kehujanan menuju kamarku tuan muda."

"Sehun..!" Luhan tak sengaja memekik memanggil nama Sehun saat tuan mudanya dengan tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan membaringkannya dikasur miliknya.

"Hari ini kau hanya diperbolehkan istirahat dan tidur dikamarku. Aku akan menyuruh bibi Lee menyiapkan sarapan dan memberikan obat untukmu. Jika sampai nanti malam demam mu belum turun aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya menaikkan selimut yang biasa ia gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri dan bergegas pergi ke luar kamarnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sehun mendengus dan kembali menghampiri Luhan "Cepat sembuh hmm.." katanya mengecup lama dahi Luhan dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan dikamarnya.

Luhan entah kenapa saat Sehun hilang dari balik pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba terisak, perasaannya kembali berkecamuk karena sikap dan rasa sayang Sehun untuknya yang begitu besar.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Sehun…" lirihnya terisak dan berusaha memejamkan matanya karena memang kepalanya terasa pusing dan sangat tidak enak badan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya, Sehun sedang bersiap untuk acara yang dipersiapkan Yunho dan sedikit mendengus sebal karena tidak mendapati Luhan dikamarnya, tapi mendengar penuturan bibi Lee yang mengatakan Luhan sudah lebih baik membuatnya merasa lega dan ingin segera bertemu dengan pria caniknya. Tentu saja Sehun memiliki segala cara hanya untuk melihat Luhan sesuka hatinya.

 _Tok…tok.._

Dia tersenyum saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah dingin "Masuk" perintahnya dan tak lama seseorang yang ia tunggu memasuki kamarnya. Awalnya Sehun berniat tidak ingin berbicara dengan Luhan, namun sepertinya gagal karena saat ini dia sedang mengagumi pria cantiknya yang semakin cantik mengenakan blazer putih dengan lengan ditekuk serta warna rambut yang sangat indah memasuki kamarnya, membawakan hal yang sebenarnya tak begitu penting untuknya saat ini.

"Selamat malam tuan muda. Saya membawakan dasi pesanan anda." Luhan membungkuk didepan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Tuan muda.." Luhan kembali memanggil Sehun yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendesis karena tak pernah bisa menolak pesona Luhan, dia kemudian berdiri menghampiri Luhan dan dapat mencium bau wangi khas yang selalu Luhan gunakan.

"Pakaikan." Perintahnya membuka kedua kancing atas kemejanya agar Luhan bisa lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Luhan sedikit gugup namun berusaha setenang mungkin saat Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya, dan dengan perlahan dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun bermaskud memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun dengan cepat.

"Apa demammu sudah turun?" katanya bertanya mengusap dahi Luhan

"Hmm..terimakasih untukmu. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik tuan muda."

Sehun sendiri terus menatap intens Luhan, mengabsen satu persatu bagian favoritnya di wajah Luhan hingga rona wajah pria cantiknya berubah menjadi merah karena sadar sedang diperhatikan "Kau cantik." Gumam Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit memekik terkejut.

"Sehun..!" Luhan semakin memekik saat tangan bukan hanya tangan Sehun yang sedang bermain bebas di bagian belakangnya namun juga kini Sehun sedang menyesapi leher Luhan membuat Luhan menggelinjang karena merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu.." gumamnya menjilati telinga Luhan. Luhan sedikit memberontak dan dia tahu itu percuma karena Sehun semakin erat memeluknya.

"Sehun…tamu Yunho hyung menunggu di bawah. Kau harus segera turun." Luhan berusaha menolak ciuman Sehun yang semakin intens, namun terlihat Sehun tak mempedulikannya.

"Mereka tidak akan keberatan menunggu lima belas menit sepertinya." Bisik Sehun dan tak lama

 _Brak…!_

Dia menghempas tubuh Luhan agak kencang ke kasur dan

"Nggghhh"

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Luhan masih meronta dibawah Sehun, berharap Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera turun untuk mengikuti jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Yunho.

"Se-Sehun…aku mohon berhenti.. _mphhhh.."_ Luhan memohon namun Sehun kembali menulikan telinganya dia terus melumat bibir Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk mengikuti permainannya, awalnya Luhan terus menerus memukul pelan dada Sehun, namun dia tahu itu percuma karena semua yang diinginkan Sehun memang harus terpenuhi. Luhan pun secara sadar tidak mau lagi menolak Sehun, dia hanya membiarkan dirinya untuk kembali merasakan percintaan yang sama yang pernah mereka rasakan sebelum ini.

Sehun pun tersenyum di sela-sela lumatannya di bibir Luhan, dia tahu kalau pria cantiknya tak lagi menolaknya, dia kemudian melumat Luhan lembut, agar rasa rindu keduanya benar-benar terbayar dengan gairah cinta yang keduanya rasakan malam ini.

Tangan Sehun bergerak lihai mengelus punggung Luhan dan mengelus lembut wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik. Puas dengan punggung dan wajah pria cantiknya. Sehun membawa tangannya menuju pinggang Luhan. Dirabanya milik Luhan yang sudah menegang dibalik celana biru dongker milik namja itu.

Sehun melenguh nikmat dalam ciuman mereka dan menyeringai ketika puas ketika Luhan juga meremas miliknya. Tangan keduanya sudah saling memasuki dan saling meremas bagian _private_ milik masing-masing. Saling mendesah dan terus berciuman panas tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun. Dan Sehun cukup mengerti bahwa Luhan memintanya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mata sayu Luhan menatap pasrah pada Sehun membuat Sehun semakin tak bisa menahan nafsunya yang telah membara. Tatapan Luhan padanya,wajah merona Luhan,dan jangan Lupakan bibir Luhan yang membengkak karnanya. Dan kini,namja manis itu tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari memeluk tengkuk Sehun.

"Se-hun..ahh" desah Luhan

Kini bibir Sehun tengah meraja lela perpotongan leher Luhan. Di kecupnya,di hisapnya, dan di gigitnya kulit leher Luhan hingga menimbulkan tanda cinta yang sangat kentara. Sehun terus menandai leher Luhan yang terus melenguh nikmat. Sama halnya seperti Luhan yang terus mendesah kala Sehun menandai Lehernya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sengaja pada kulit Leher Luhan.

Sehun melepas agak kasar piyama Luhan dan berhasil membuat pria cantiknya merona karena malu. Sehun kemudian menyambar dada Luhan, memberikan beberapa tanda cinta di sana.

Ciuman Sehun semakin turun dan beralih melumat puting Luhan, menghisapnya, menjilatnya dan sesekali menggigit gemas puting Luhan yang sudah mengeras membuat Luhan benar-benar mengerang nikmat karenanya.

Dengan nafas berburu dan wajah merona penuh nafsu, Sehun melepaskan celana dan kemejanya, Membuka _boxer_ dan celana dalamnya melemparkannya asal dengan mata yang terus menatap tubuh sempurna Luhan yang berada didepan matanya ini.

Sehun menggocok miliknya yang telah menegang dengan tempo cepat. Ia lepaskan seluruh kain yang menutupi milik Luhan dan membuangnya sembarang. Sehun melebarkan selangkangan Luhan..

Sehun menggarahkan miliknya ke hole Luhan. Dan ..

JLEBB

"Arghh…" Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas saat junior Sehun masuk seutuhnya ke dalam dirinya, dia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang seperti membuat dirinya terbelah menjadi dua seperti saat ini.

"Kau akan merasa lebih baik sayang." Gumam Sehun dan perlahan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur berharap bisa segera menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan

"Sehun…. _arghh_ h…hmphh." Luhan menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya saat Sehun terus menggerakan tubuhnya didalam dirinya dengan tempo yang membuatnya semakin menikmati gairah cinta mereka.

"Disitu Sehun…!" Luhan mengerang saat Sehun menghujamnya tepat dititik kenikmatannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya Lu." Sehun sedikit menyeringai dan mulai berani menambah kecepatannya memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniornya ke lubang Luhan dengan cepat dan agak kencang

"Umh…. _hmphhhh."_ Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun benar-benar memasuki dirinya hingga ke bagian terdalam miliknya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan Sehun saat juniornya menghentak kuat dirinya, membuatnya tersenyum memejamkan mata menikmati rasa nikmat yang begitu memabukkan dirinya.

"Sehun..Sehunnn… _hmphhh_ "

Tubuh Luhan tersentak-sentak seiring gerakan Sehun menghujam holenya. Keduanya saling menatap saat yang satu sedang menghujam dengan kencang dan yang satu dihujam dengan cepat.

Sehun terus menangkup bibir Luhan yang sedang mendesah seksi, dia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan melumat bibir pria cantiknya yang selalu ia inginkan setiap saat.

Luhan pun tak bisa leluasa mengeluarkan desahannya karena Sehun terus melumat bibirnya, sampai akhirnya di mencengkram erat punggung Sehun dan mengerang tertahan saat tak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Sehun tersenyum dan melepas ciumannya, menatap Luhan yang sedang merasakan klimaksnya, tak melewatkan satupun semua tentang ekspresi pria cantiknya saat dirinya berhasil membawanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dan setelah puas memastikan Luhan telah mendapatkan klimaksnya, Sehun kembali menggerakan juniornya yang masih berada didalam hole Luhan. Kali ini cepat dan sedikit keras karena dirinya juga sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi gairah cinta yang begitu memabukkan yang dirinya dan Luhan lakukan.

"Luhan….. _hmphhhhh.."_

Dan dengan satu kali hentakan kuat di hole Luhan, Sehun memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di atas Luhan menikmati kenikmatan yang tak terhingga saat dirinya kembali mendapatkan klimaks dengan Luhan berada dibawahnya.

Keduanya masih terengah, saling memeluk erat, tak berkata dan menikmati aroma khas yang dengan cepat menguar di kamar Sehun.

 _Tok…Tok.._

Sehun mengumpat, bersumpah akan memecat siapapun yang berani mengusik moment indahnya dengan Luhan, sementara Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman karena takut yang mengetuk pintu adalah Yunho.

"Siapa?" teriak Sehun yang dengan tak rela mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Luhan, dan memakai asal piyamanya membuka pintu.

 _Cklek…!_

"ishhh…dasar anak ini! kenapa belum bersiap."

Sehun meringis saat merasakan dahinya disentil kencang oleh pria yang mengetuk pintunya yang ternyata Yunho.

"Kau cerewet sekali." Gerutu Sehun mengelus sayang dahinya yang disentil kencang oleh kakaknya.

"Aku tidak melihat Luhan, dimana di-….Ah sepertinya kau habis bersenang-senang." Yunho menggoda adiknya karena memergoki Luhan yang tampak memakai blazernya dengan terburu-buru.

"Berisik..! Aku akan segera turun." Gumam Sehun menutup pintunya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah lengkap mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Saya permisi tuan muda." Luhan kembali membungkuk tak berani menatap Sehun namun lagi-lagi Sehun mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menahan diri dan membuatmu kesulitan berjalan." Gumamnya mengancingkan blazer Luhan yang terlihat berantakan.

"Tidak apa tuan muda, aku-…aku juga tidak keberatan." Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas.

"Pergilah, aku akan menyusulnya. Dan jangan terlalu jauh dariku di pesta nanti." Gumamnya mengecup kening Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak bersiap-siap.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan tak enak hati karena beberapa pasang mata menatapnya mengira Sehun yang turun. Dia kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan sedikit berjengit saat suara wanita yang berperan menjadi ibu palsu untuknya memanggilnya dan tampak marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan berusaha tak peduli

"Darimana saja kau sialan? Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan selain menggoda Sehun." Geramnya mencengkram lengan Luhan dengan kencang dan membawanya paksa ke dapur.

"Aku tidak menggodanya." Luhan menahan rasa sakitnya karena cengkraman di lengannya semakin erat.

"Terserah kau. Awas sampai kalau Sehun tahu kau anak pembunuh yang dia cari." Desisnya membuat Luhan merasa sangat sakit hati.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu besok malam. Kerjakan dengan cepat dan jangan membuat Sehun curiga. Sekarang antarkan minuman ini untuk tamu." Katanya menyerahkan nampan pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan membagikan minuman yang kini ada di tangannya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan membawa nampan yang berada di tangannya dengan terpaksa, awalnya dia pikir dia hanya akan mengawasi tamu namun karena ibu angkatnya memintanya untuk mengantarkan minuman dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya walau harus menahan malu karena ternyata rata-rata rekanan tamu yang Yunho undang juga merupakan teman Sehun dan Luhan di kampus mereka.

"Hey pembantu. Aku ingin minum, cepat kemari.!"

Luhan sebenarnya ingin mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya itu, namun lagi-lagi sorot tajam mata ibu angkatnya membuatnya harus melakukan semua yang diperintahkan untuknya.

Luhan membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju wanita yang sangat terkenal di kampusnya, wanita yang juga ingin dikenalkan Sehun oleh ayahnya, Baek Seulgi.

"Lulu…aku mau minum!"

Dan minuman terakhir yang berada di nampan Luhan telah diambil oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

"Kau.." geram Seulgi menatap marah pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Ada masalah?" Kai bertanya menakutkan pada wanita yang langsung menciut karena tatapan tajam Kai

"Kenapa kau mengantarkan minuman? Apa sehun yang menyuruhmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan yang menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ini pekerjaanku. Aku senang kalian datang." Gumam Luhan menatap sepasang kekasih yang merupakan teman kecil yang selalu bersama dan hampir tak terpisahkan seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo ini.

"Itu Sehun.." Kai memberitahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang otomatis melihat ke arah tangga, Luhan sendiri memandang tak berkedip sosok yang begitu sempurna dari pria yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Sehun hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi yang Luhan bawakan dan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Kentara sekali jika matanya mengedar mencari seseorang, dan saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, Sehun tersenyum lega namun sedikit mengernyit mendapati Luhan membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjadikan Luhan pelayan malam ini." geramnya mendekati Yunho yang tampak bingung dengan tuduhan Sehun.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, ibunya tentu saja. Kau tahu Luhan dan ibunya sedikit tidak akur dan Luhan sangat takut pada ibunya kan?" katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang tampak mengerang marah.

"Harus berapa kali aku memperingati wanita tua itu." Geramnya hendak menghampiri ibu Luhan namun Yunho menahannya.

"Kami sudah terlambat karena kau. Jangan membuat tamuku pulang karena bosan adik kecil."

Sehun mendesah tak percaya karena kakaknya saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan sok polosnya membuatnya kalah dan tak pernah tahan dengan tatapan memohon andalan kakaknya

"Baiklah, buka pestamu." Sehun sedikit terkekeh memberitahu Yunho yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

Dan setelahnya Yunho membuka kata sambutan untuk para tamunya dengan Sehun berada persis di sampingnya. Ada beberapa point yang disampaikan Yunho saat membuka pesta dan jamuan makan malam dengan para tamunya. Diantara point yang Yunho sampaikan, salah satu berisi bahwa Sehun merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Oh Nation yang bergerak di bidang teknik mesin dan distribusi mobil sport.

Yunho juga meyakinkan kalau adik tunggalnya itu bisa menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka dengan baik walaupun masih berstatus mahasiswa. Hal itu membuat para tamu bertepuk riuh menyampaikan rasa kagum mereka pada kemampuan kakak beradik Oh ini yang patut diperhitungkan dan tak bisa diremehkan.

Usai membuka kata sambutan yang singkat, Yunho dan Sehun ikut berbaur di kerumunan tamu yang tampak sangat menikmati pesta. Sehun sendiri kembali mencari keberadaan Luhan, dia sedikit menggeram kesal saat melihat Luhan masih sibuk membagikan minuman dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Ayolah…." Gumamnya mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Oh Sehun….pemuda yang luar biasa dan cocok untuk masa depan putriku."

Sehun hampir saja mengumpat marah pada pria tua dan botak yang tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya bersama putrinya yang terus tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

"Anda..?" Sehun bertanya karena lupa dengan siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"Ah aku direktur Baek Dae Hoo dan ini putriku Baek Seulgi. Kau pasti mengenalnya karena kalian sekelas sewaktu SMA dan kalian berada dalam satu universitas."

"Ah benarkah?" mata Sehun terus menatap arah Luhan yang sepertinya harus melayani sepasang suami istri yang terus menghina ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja putriku cantik dan berbakat, dia-.."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuk meminta pri tua didepannya berhenti berceloteh karena saat ini pemandangannya benar-benar terganggu melihat Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar kesulitan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun berdiri didepan Luhan menatap tajam kedua pria dan wanita yang langsung membeku karena kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Luhan memegang lengan Sehun, berusaha mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Sehun yang masih sangat marah pada kedua orang didepannya ini menghela kasar nafasnya dan menatap mengerikan pada sepasang suami istri tersebut "CEPAT PERGI..!" teriaknya membentak sepasang suami istri tersebut yang langsung menjauh dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam jika ada yang membentakmu?" Sehun memegang pundak Luhan sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Hentikan tuan muda." Luhan berkata lirih mengingatkan Sehun kalau banyak pasang mata yang saat ini melihat ke arahnya.

"Hentikan apa? Kenapa aku harus berhenti?" tanpa sadar Sehun ikut membentak Luhan membuat Luhan menatap wajahnya.

"Karena aku hanya pelayan disini. Jadi berhenti bersikap baik padaku." Desisnya frustasi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan rasa marahnya yang luar biasa atas apa yang Luhan katakan padanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sehun mengambil segelas _champagne_ saat pelayan lain datang mendekatinya dan

PRANG…..!

Dia membanting kencang gelas itu membuat seluruh mata melihat ke arahnya. Luhan yang berada didapur mendengarnya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sudah membuat kesalahan dengan membentak Sehun malam ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun sudah berada di kampusnya dengan wajah dingin dan bosan andalannya, dia sengaja datang pagi-pagi dan pergi dari rumahnya karena sedang tidak ingin bertemu Luhan yang masih membuatnya kesal karena ucapan yang mengatakan dirinya hanya pelayan.

"Kenapa sulit sekali." Gumam Sehun frustasi mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Hey man…" Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba langsung mengganggu Sehun yang sedang merasa sangat tak ingin diganggu.

"Berhenti menggangguku yeol.." geramnya memberitahu Chanyeol yang mencibir karena Sehun sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Eh? Kenapa kelas terlihat sepi? Mana wanita-wanita penggemarmu?"

Chanyeol bertanya namun kembali mendengus karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun

"Dia pasti tidak akan lolos kali ini. Seulgi benar-benar kelihatan marah." Terdengar segerombolan wanita memasuki kelas dan berbisik terdengar oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tampak tak peduli.

"Tentu saja…lagipula dia hanya pelayan di pesta semalam. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kacau suasana pesta."

Sehun membelalak mengerti topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh wanita-wanita genit disekitarnya.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sehun mendekat dan bertanya mendesis pada gerombolan wanita yang terdengar saat mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Se-Sehun?" salah satu wanita yang dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun tampak membelalak dan tak menyangka kalau Sehun sudah berada di kelas sepagi ini.

"SIAPA?" tanyanya berteriak membuat tidak hanya para wanita namun Chanyeol juga bergedik takut karenanya.

"Luhan-…Seulgi membawa Luhan ke ruang atletik renang."

Dan tanpa berbasa basi, Sehun langsung berlari menuju ke ruangan yang Luhan benci, karena pria cantiknya sangat membenci air dan sama sekali tak bisa berenang.

Dan kekhawatiran Sehun benar, karena saat ini Luhan sedang dicengkram oleh dua pria suruhan Seulgi dengan Seulgi dan kerumunan gadis lainnya yang tertawa jahat di ruang renang tempat mahasiswa kesehatan dan olahraga biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?" Luhan bertanya dengan tenang namun

PRAK!

Seulgi menampar telak wajahnya membuat Luhan memanas karena tamparannya begitu pedih sementara kedua pria suruhannya mencengkram erat tangan Luhan di belakang.

"Kau berani bertanya padaku?" geramnya mengejek Luhan dan tertawa sangat jahat.

"Kau hanya pelayan menjijikan tapi kenapa Sehun begitu memujamu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku saat aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak dibangku sekolah." Katanya mendekati Luhan dan mencakar wajah Luhan dengan kuku tajamnya. Luhan hanya diam tak berniat membalas sedikitpun ucapan atau perbuatan Seulgi padanya.

Seulgi merasa geram karena Luhan tak merespon, tangannya terus menelusuri wajah Luhan yang sialnya bahkan lebih cantik dari wajahnya sendiri, tangannya terus turun sampai berada di leher Luhan dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Jangan…"

Luhan berteriak saat Seulgi menarik paksa liontin pemberian Sehun untuknya.

"Menjijikan sekali. Apa Sehun yang memberikannya?" katanya bertanya marah pada Luhan yang mulai menunjukan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"JAWAB AKU…!"

"Iya…itu dari Sehun…milikku… aku mohon kembalikan padaku, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku, asal kembalikan liontinku." Katanya menjawab cepat dan ketakutan.

"Menarik.." gumam Seulgi membuat Luhan semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau mau ini kembali padamu?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu…"

 _Byur….!_

"AMBIL LIONTIN ITU DAN CEPAT MATI TENGGELAM."

"Tidak.." gumam Luhan setengah berteriak dan meronta dari pegangan kedua penjaga Seulgi. Dan kedua penjaga itu dengan sengajan melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Luhan atas perintah Seulgi. Luhan menatap marah ke arah Seulgi dan tanpa berfikir panjang.

 _Byur….!_

Dia juga menjatuhkan dirinya ke kolam berharap masih bisa menemukan liontin itu.

"Luhan…" gumaman lain terdengar dari pintu masuk, terlihat Sehun yang berlari menuju kolam dan

 _Byur…!_

Dia juga menceburkan dirinya ke kolam, menangkap Luhan yang bahkan sudah tak bisa bernafas namun tetap meronta, Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain mencengkram erat tangan Luhan, tak ingin membuat pria cantiknya pingsan karena terus meminun air kolam.

 _Haaahhhhh~_

Keduanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Luhan terbatuk di pelukan Sehun mencari udara karena dirinya sudah benar-benar tak bisa bernafas.

"Apa yang-….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sehun tanpa ampun membentak Luhan yang tampak tak merespon karena lemas.

"Sehun-..liontinnya..liontinku." katanya mengulang di pelukan Sehun yang sedang membawanya naik.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di lantai, lalu matanya menatap marah kerumunan yang tampak ketakutan karena kedatangannya.

"Bajingan…" geramnya mendekati kedua pria yang berada disana dan

BUGH!

Sehun memukuli keduanya yang tak berani membalas Sehun karena tahu benar siapa Sehun "JIKA KALIAN BERANI MENYETUHNYA LAGI AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" Sehun menggeram menginjak kedua wajah pria sialan yang sudah pasti bertugas menyakiti Luhan

"Dan Kau..!" katanya mencengkram lengan Seulgi 'Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah menjijikanmu, jika sampai aku melihatmu lagi, kau akan menanggung akibatnya sendiri." Desisnya dan kemudian

 _Byur…..!_

Sehun mendorong Seulgi jatuh kekolam, kemudian memandang menyeramkan pada segerombolan wanita yang tampak ketakutan "Hal itu juga berlaku untuk kalian." Desisnya memberitahu dan kembali berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Sehunnie…liontinnya."

"DIAM!" katanya membentak Luhan yang kini berada di gendongannya dan terus menggumamkan liontin sialan itu.

Luhan hanya terisak pelan dan harus merelakan liontin yang Sehun berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah karena tampaknya Sehun benar-benar marah dan entah akan membawanya kemana.

Sehun mendudukan Luhan di ruang kesehatan pribadi miliknya. Ruangan yang disediakan oleh universitas khusus untuknya karena mengetahui Sehun adalah adik kandung dari Yunho yang dielu-elukan menjadi calon terkuat perdana menteri Korea selatan periode lima tahun mendatang.

Luhan hanya diam dan pasrah saat Sehun melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan baju ganti miliknya. Sehun sama sekali tak berbicara dan hanya mengganti seluruh pakaian mereka berdua dengan cepat, setelah selesai dia mengambil selimut dan memakaikan selimut pada Luhan yang masih lemas dan menggigil.

Sehun kemudian menarik kursinya berhadapan dengan Luhan yang duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan miliknya

"Kenapa tidak menangis?" katanya bertanya menuntut pada Luhan yang hanya diam tak bekata apa-apa.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan hanya tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpura-pura kuat. Kau boleh menangis karena aku disini." Katanya sedikit membentak Luhan karena benar-benar merasa frustasi dengan sikap Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menangis?" katanya mendesis bertanya pada Luhan

Luhan kembali menggeleng membuat Sehun kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Dengar.." katanya mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam liontin yang sedari tadi Luhan cari, membuat Luhan sedikit berekspresi melihatnya.

"Jika karena benda sialan ini aku sampai kehilanganmu, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu. Dan untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar menyesal telah memberikannya padamu." geramnya lalu kemudian membuang asal liontin itu membuat Luhan yang sudah mati-matian untuk tidak menangis menjadi berkaca-kaca.

Luhan semakin ketakutan saat Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan rasa kecewa yang teramat padanya, dia memungut cepat liontin itu dan berlari menghadang Sehun yang hampir membuka pintu dan pergi.

"Pakaikan ini." katanya bergetar mengangkat liontin yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar tak melakukan apapun memandang Luhan yang berusaha mati-matian menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Aku mohon pakaikan ini." pintanya memohon pada Sehun yang masih diam tak melakukan apapun.

Luhan kembali tertunduk menyadari Sehun yang sedang marah karena dirinya terus berulah sejak kemarin. Dia hanya bergetar dengan tangan yang terus menyodorkan liontin pada Sehun.

Luhan mendongak merasakan pegangan liontin ditangannya menghilang, dan saat ini dia sedang mencium khas aroma Sehun yang sedang memakaikan kembali liontin ke lehernya tersebut.

Namun harapan Sehun akan berbicara padanya hanyalah sebuah harapan, karena Sehun kembali melewatinya membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan.

"Sehun…aku ingin menangis…sangat ingin menangis." gumamnya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun tak membiarkan Sehun pergi, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Jangan pergi. Aku mohon." Pintanya lirih

Luhan sedikit frustasi karena Sehun kembali diam, namun saat sedang berperang dengan pikirannya, Luhan sedikit membelalak merasakan lengan hangat Sehun merengkuhnya kuat.

"Lakukanlah…menangislah dan berhenti membuatku khawatir." Ujar Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, kentara sekali kalau dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

Untuk sejenak Luhan hanya terdiam, namun perlahan bahunya bergetar, dia juga memeluk erat Sehun dan mencengkram kuat punggung Sehun

"Maafkan aku Sehun,,,maaf." Lirihnya menyesal menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di pelukan Sehun yang hanya mendekapnya erat dan mengelus sayang punggung yang sangat tegang dan bergetar hebat saat menumpahkan rasa sakit yang terlalu lama ia pendam.

Luhan semakin mencengkram erat punggung Sehun, berharap Sehun semakin erat memeluknya dan tak peduli dengan takdir yang begitu tega mempermainkan keduanya.

Entah bagaimana akhir cerita mereka, namun saat ini yang Luhan inginkan hanya Sehun, begitupula sebaliknya, yang Sehun inginkan hanya Luhan. Keduanya diam-diam memohon dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar semua cerita tentang kisah cinta mereka berakhir sebagaimana mestinya tanpa rasa sakit dan air mata yang akan dirasakan keduanya nanti.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _gilssss...gw ga sadar nulis sampe tujuh ribu words...kebiasaan sama cerita lain soalnya :""D_

 _._

 _fyi...cerita ini ga seribet kelihatannya dan kalo ditanya sama ga kaya last hope? ya ngga dong jawabannya. Last hope tripletnya lagi mode kesetanan...kalau restart lagi mode normal kok :p_

 _._

 _lagian rulesnya happy ending kan? jadi bisa berbahagialah kalian bukan gw yang nentuin endingnya :" wkwkkw.._

 _._

 _okay! selamat membaca dan review...:)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **pengumuman...pengumuman...**

sebenernya bukannya sombong ga mau bagi contact information, tapi takut ga bisa bales satu-satu. Gw termasuk jarang bales chat walau pada akhirnya selalu dibales. jangankan kalian doi gw aja jarang gw bales :D...tapi masih awet kok #curhatrasapamer wkwkw

.

dan berhubung buanyak banget yang bilang triplet odong-odong ini syombong #jleb# gegara chat personal ga dikasih

yuk di add id line nya **_nurulistiqomah**

.

tapi jangan baperan klo dibalesnya lama yak...tapi pasti dibales kok :)

.

terimakasih...!

.

see you di tdf chap 2 hari minggu tanggal 22 november kalau tidak ada halangan ya semuanya...:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Oh yang hanya dihuni oleh kedua putra keluarga tersebut tampak sepi karena tak banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh kedua penghuninya. Hanya terlihat beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di sekitar pintu masuk untuk berjaga dan memastikan kedua tuan mereka beristirahat dengan tenang.

Yunho sendiri masih terlihat sibuk di meja kerjanya. Banyak kertas dan dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani membuatnya sulit untuk tidak tidur larut malam. Yunho masih sibuk dengan penanya sampai

Tok...Tok…

Perhatiannya teralihkan karena seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk…"

Dan setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik kamar, terdengar pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan si bungsu yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya berjalan memasuki kamar si sulung.

"Hey...kau belum tidur?" Yunho menyapa Sehun dengan berbinar karena seharian ini belum melihat wajah adik kecilnya.

Sehun menggeleng dan terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kakaknya.

"Hyung…" Sehun terduduk disamping Yunho dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kakaknya bertanya sambil mengusak sayang rambut adiknya.

"Sehun…! Jangan membuatku khawatir. Katakan kau kenapa?"

Yunho tiba-tiba panik melihat Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Karena Sang adik tidak akan pernah menangis kecuali karena dua hal. pertama karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yunho dan Luhan. Kedua jika Yunho dan Luhan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku menemukan mereka." gumam Sehun membuat Yunho mengernyit.

"Menemukan apa? Siapa?" tanya Yunho menarik kursinya kedekat Sehun dan memaksa adiknya menatapnya bercerita.

"Ini…."

Yunho mengernyit saat adiknya memberikan selembar foto usang padanya

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya melihat sepasang suami istri menggendong bayi yang tampak bahagia di foto tersebut.

"Dia orangnya-… dia pria sialan itu." gumam Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja kerja milik Yunho.

"Pria sialan itu yang membunuh eomma dan appa didepan mataku hyung. Kita menemukannya." katanya menggeram tertahan.

Namun Yunho menemukan kejanggalan pada suara adiknya yang terdengar ketakutan.

"Sehunna kau kenapa? Cerita padaku."

Yunho meletakkan foto tersebut dan menangkup wajah adik kecilnya yang terus bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" katanya menatap mata adiknya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum pahit menjawab ucapan Yunho. "Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting untukku jika aku terus mencari." gumamnya merasa sangat ketakutan.

Yunho kemudian memeluk adiknya, mengelus sayang punggung satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan berusaha menenangkan pria yang akan selalu menjadi adik kecilnya.

"Aku dan Luhan sudah sering mengatakan kalau kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri adik kecil. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air, mengungkap semua misteri karena memang sudah harus terungkap. Dan jika kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting karena terus mencari, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalau mungkin kau akan kehilangan segalanya, tapi tidak akan pernah kehilanganku dan Luhan. Mengerti kan?"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum merasakan adik kecilnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo hyung. Aku menyayangimu." lirih Sehun membalas pelukan kakaknya yang terasa sangat nyaman.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu adik kecil. Kau segalanya untukku." gumam Yunho yang benar-benar rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan adik kecilnya yang selalu merasa tertekan, sedih dan kesepian.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Yunho melepas pelukannya menatap adiknya yang terlihat jauh lebih baik.

Sehun mengangguk sekilas dan menyadari sesuatu yang mengganggunya sedari tadi

"Bicara tentang Luhan. Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Sehun berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Yunho dan membuka tirainya melihat gedung yang berada tepat disebelah rumah mereka, gedung dimana tempat pria cantiknya berada.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Luhan?"

"Umh…."

Sehun membalikan arah tubuhnya dan memicingkan matanya karena sekarang kakaknya sangat salah tingkah memandangnya.

"Hyung…" Sehun memanggil kakaknya mentap curiga.

"Memangnya dia belum pulang?"

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana?" timpal Sehun merasa Yunho menyembunyikan keberadaan Luhan.

"Pagi tadi dia meminta izin untuk pergi menemui seseorang. Dia bilang akan pulang sebelum malam. Tapi sepertinya belum." katanya berusaha tertawa namun gagal karena saat ini adik bungsunya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Menemui siapa?"

"Entahlah…. Hey! Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seram itu." protes Yunho karena Sehun terus mendelik ke arahnya.

"Malam ini hujan deras, dia juga baru sembuh dari demam, dan kau mengijinkannya keluar sampai selarut ini?" ujar Sehun mendesis tak habis pikir.

"Iya...iya aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengijinkannya lagi."

"Kau mau kemana?" Yunho tiba-tiba bertanya saat Sehun mengambil mantel miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Menjemputnya." katanya terburu-buru membuka pintu

Dan sebelum Sehun benar-benar menutup pintu dia kembali berbalik arah dan menatap Yunho dengan seram.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau memberikan izin pada Luhan. Lain kali dia hanya boleh meminta izin dariku. Oke?!" katanya memperingatkan Yunho membuat Yunho benar-benar terkekeh pada sikap overprotektif adiknya pada Luhan.

"Ya..ya..ya...terserah kau aja-...SEHUNNA HATI-HATI"

Yunho sedikit berteriak saat Sehun dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan kamarnya begitu saja.

"Dasar anak muda." gumam Yunho terkekeh.

Dia kemudian menghela pelan nafasnya, mengambil selembar foto yang ia simpan rapih di laci kamarnya. Dia memandang foto itu cukup lama, mengelusnya sayang dan mengakui kalau dirinya sangat merindukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara di sebuah rumah sakit terpencil di pedalaman Seoul, terlihat seorang pria cantik yang sangat pucat karena benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan seperti apa untuk menolong ibunya. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati kabar kalau ibunya kembali harus dirawat dan baru mengetahui hari ini saat ibunya sudah dirawat hampir seminggu lamanya.

"Apa tidak bisa dilakukan disini saja? Aku akan membayar berapapun." terlihat Luhan yang sedang mencoba bernegoisasi pada dokter yang menangani ibunya yang terus menggeleng menandakan dirinya tak bisa lagi mengusahakan ibu Luhan yang setiap harinya semakin parah.

"Alat yang kami punya tidak memadai tuan Xi. Ibu anda harus segera melakukan transplasi hati sebelum menyebar ke organ vital tubuh. Dan untuk saat ini saya hanya merekomendasikan Seoul Hospital untuk ibu anda."

Luhan menjambak kasar rambutnya, berfikir keras apakah dia berani memindahkan ibunya atau tidak ke rumah sakit besar dan ramai pengunjung seperti Seoul hospital. Karena selain masalah biaya Luhan juga sangat takut para detektif suruhan Sehun akan dengan mudah menemukan ibu kandungnya.

"Baiklah...akan saya usahakan...saya permisi." Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dokter yang menangani ibunya.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan perlahan membuka pintu tempat dimana ibunya berbaring. Dia mendekati tempat tidur ibunya dan memandang wajah pucat ibunya yang sedang tertidur.

Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan yang dia miliki untuk wanita didepannya. Terkadang dia merasa senang namun terkadang hanya perasaan tertekan karena hidupnya yang begitu rumit. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun tentu saja. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan ibunya karena membiarkan ayahnya berbuat nekat menyakiti orang tua Sehun sehingga menyulitkan hidup mereka saat ini.

"Kau terlihat lelah nak."

Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mengusap surai cantik ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membangunkanmu." gumam Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping ibunya dan menggenggam tangan yang terasa sangat dingin di genggamannya.

"Berhentilah nak.." sang ibu berujar lirih menggenggam erat tangan putranya.

"Berhentilah mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanku jika kau lelah. Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika tidak membebanimu."

Luhan menatap dalam pada sosok ibunya yang cantik dan segera membungkuk mencium lama kening ibunya, kemudian dia menggeleng dan kembali menatap ibunya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhanmu." ujarnya mengusak lembut dahi sang ibu yang sudah terisak hebat merasa tak tega pada rasa sakit yang entah seperti apa yang sedang putranya rasakan. Karena dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun-... putra dengan rasa dendam yang teramat pada mendiang suaminya yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan keji.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sudah berada di bis yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah Sehun, dia dengan terpaksa kembali meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di rumah sakit terpencil di daerah Hangnam. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk tidak pulang ke rumah Sehun. Karena jika itu terjadi, sama artinya dengan membuat Sehun mencari tahu dan semua yang dia sembunyikan dengan hidupnya akan terbongkar karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Luhan bangun dari duduknya di bis untuk bersiap turun karena pemberhentian berikutnya adalah halte tempatnya untuk turun.

 _Sret…!_

Pintu bis otomatis terbuka, Luhan pun segera turun dari bis dan sedikit berlari ke halte karena hujan yang masih dengan derasnya turun malam ini.

"Ahhh…aku benar-benar sial." Gumamnya duduk di bangku halte dan semakin kesal karena baru menyadari kalau ponselnya mati total.

"Baiklah hanya diam dan menunggu sampai hujan reda." Katanya lagi kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Rencana awal Luhan adalah sampai di kamarnya dengan cepat dan segera beristirahat karena setelah seharian mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat ibunya bertahan di rumah sakit dirinya memang sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Matanya pun perlahan menutup, kepalanya terkulai lemas, lalu kemudian dia akan sedikit kaget dan kembali membuka matanya lalu menutup lagi , lalu terkejut lagi dan terus menerus seperti itu sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya yang tipis karena mulai merasa kedinginan.

Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dari kejauhan sebuah mobil berwarna merah terparkir persis didepan halte. Si pemilik mobil yang sudah sampai sejak sejam lalu memang sudah berniat akan memarahi habis-habisan pria cantiknya yang sama sekali tak meminta izin pergi padanya hari ini. Namun rasa marahnya tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana saat melihat dan menyadari kalau mantan kekasihnya terlihat sangat lelah dan seperti memikirkan banyak hal dan alih-alih memarahi Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh.

Sehun masih membiarkan Luhan terkantuk di halte tempatnya menunggu, dia tidak menjadikannya masalah karena merasa masih bisa mengawasi Luhan secara langsung dengan kedua matanya. Namun saat bis berikutnya datang dan menghalangi pandangan matanya pada Luhan, barulah dia sedikit gusar dan segera menyalakan mobilnya mendekat ke tempat Luhan berada.

" _damn it.."_

Sehun tiba-tiba mengumpat karena saat ini ada seorang pria menjijikan sedang berusaha membelai pipi pria cantiknya yang sedang terkantuk di halte.

 _Brak…!_

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan cepat dan dalam sedetik sudah mencengkram erat tangan pria tua yang hendak memegang pipi Luhan yang kini benar-benar sudah tertidur di halte dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Si-siapa kau bocah sialan.!"

"Kau yang sialan!" desis Sehun setengah membuat gerakan ingin mematahkan tangan pria tua yang sedang meringis didepannya.

"Ce-pat pergi sebelum aku meng-gila!" katanya lagi menggertakan giginya dan menghempaskan kasar tangan si pria dan sedikit mendorongnya kasar sehingga pria itu jatuh dan langsung berlari menjauhi Sehun.

Sepeninggal pria tua itu, Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan tertunduk di halte, seolah halte adalah kamarnya.

" _Bagaimana bisa dia tidur disini dengan nyaman."_ Gumam Sehun memijat kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang selalu membuat khawatirnya.

"Bangun!"

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terbangun, dia mendongak dan tersenyum tak sadar melihat Sehun didepannya. "Kenapa ada Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan dan kembali tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk.

"ASTAGA KIM LUHAN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDUR DI HALTE?"

Sehun berteriak membuat Luhan dalam sekejap terkesiap dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Se-Sehun?" katanya yang merasa Sehun seperti sangat kesal padanya

"Cepat bangun." Desisnya memberitahu Luhan yang langsung berdiri menatapnya.

"Ambil ini dan cepat pulang!" katanya menyerahkan payung pada Luhan dan kembali ke mobilnya.

Luhan yang masih bingung dan menebak kenapa Sehun bisa berada di halte selarut ini hanya diam dan memperhatikan payung yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

 _TIN…TIN….TIN…_

Luhan kembali terlonjak saat Sehun yang berada didalam mobilnya menekan klakson berkali-kali, saat menoleh ke arah Sehun dia pun terkekeh karena saat ini Sehun memberi _gesture_ padanya untuk segera berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Dia kenapa sih?" gerutu Luhan yang langsung membuka cepat payungnya dan berjalan kerumah dengan mobil Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _TIN…TIN…TIN.._

"Astaga Sehunna! Aku sedang berjalan, berhenti membunyikan klakson." Luhan membalikan badannya dan berteriak kesal pada Sehun yang dengan bodohnya mengikutinya dari belakang menggunakan mobil.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak naik mobil? Apa dia tidak tahu diluar sini sangat dingin." Gerutunya dan kembali berjalan dengan mobil Sehun yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan benar-benar merasakan kemarahan Sehun karena kejadian semalam. Setelah Sehun yang entah sejak kapan menunggunya didepan halte dan membawanya pulang dengan muka mengerikannya, mantan kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak berbicara padanya hingga pagi ini saat dia dan Yunho sedang sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yunho menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada adiknya, dia tahu Sehun memang tak suka bicara tapi dia bisa membedakan mana adiknya yang tak suka berbicara dan mana adiknya yang sedang marah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sehun yang masih menyalahkan Yunho karena memberikan izin seenaknya pada Luhan.

Yunho menatap Luhan meminta jawaban, namun tidak berbeda dengan adiknya, Luhan juga hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya mengangakat setengah bahunya memberitahu Yunho kalau memang Sehun sedang marah.

"Haaah…~"

Yunho meletakkan pisau dan garpunya dan menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian "Mau sampai kapan kalian membuatku sakit kepala?" katanya bertanya

"Segera berhenti saling menyakiti. Jika kalian memang sudah tidak bisa bersama, akhiri hubungan kalian dengan baik tanpa rasa penyesalan yang akan kalian rasakan nantinya."

Yunho memberi nasihat kepada kedua pria yang hampir setiap hari membuatnya bingung dengan status dan hubungan yang mereka jalani beberapa tahun ini. Yunho bangun dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makan sampai dirinya teringat sesuatu

"Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu Lu."

Yunho kembali membalikan badannya menatap Luhan.

"Jumat nanti aku ingin kau ikut ke kantorku"

"Untuk apa?"

Bukan Luhan yang menjawab, namun Sehun yang bereaksi menatap Yunho dengan memaksa untuk memberitahunya

Yunho kembali terkekeh menatap adiknya "Aku punya pekerjaan untuk Luhan. Dan aku akan mengembalikan dia kerumah sebelum malam hari, kau tenang saja. Oke " katanya membalas Sehun dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Jadi minta libur pada Ryewook. Suruh dia mencari pengganti untuk menggantikanmu bekerja di kafe. Bisa kan?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat namun tak menjawab karena saat ini Sehun sedang menatap ke arahnya. Dia takut salah bicara dan semakin membuat Sehun kesal padanya.

Sementara Yunho kembali mendengus dan berjalan ke arah adiknya "Luhan boleh pergi kan?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun sedikit memaksa.

Sehun mengabaikan hyung nya dan tetap menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menginterogasi yang berlebihan.

"Astaga Sehunna…! Jawab aku."

Sehun bangun dari kursinya dan menatap Yunho sekilas "Aku ingin melihatnya pukul 9 malam. Dia harus dirumah dan tak boleh terlalu lama bersamamu." katanya memberitahu Yunho dan berjalan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Luhan untuk melewatinya.

"Kim Luhan.."

"Ya direktur.."

"Kenapa kau tahan berhubungan dengan pria arogan seperti dia?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya fokus membereskan piring.

"Dasar anak muda." gumamnya meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat hubungan unik antara Sehun dan Yunho.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan…tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja 10."

Seorang pria dengan perawakan tak jauh berbeda dari Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan meminta Luhan untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya mengantar pesanan.

Luhan yang baru seleai mencatat pesanan pun, mengangkat ibu jarinya dan segera mengatar makanan ke meja 10, setelah selesai mengantar dia menghampiri temannya yang terlihat sibuk.

"Beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat lelah manager Kim." Katanya menyapa Ryewook yang merupakan asisten dari pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ya kau bisa bilang begitu karena tentu kau banyak waktu untuk beristirahat sementara aku tidak." Ryewook melihat sekilas ke arah Luhan dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Luhan tertawa miris mendengarnya dia kemudian bersender di meja kasir dan mengambil bolpoint Ryewook "Aku juga tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik beberapa waktu ini. Aku butuh uang cepat dan tentu saja aku harus bekerja keras." Katanya memberitahu Ryewook yang tampak mengernyit bingung.

"Kalau kau butuh uang bukankah direktur Oh akan langsung memberikannya padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah seraya menyerahkan kembali bolpoint Ryewook "Aku tidak hidup untuk dikasihani, lagipula mereka akan berhenti menolongku saat tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Katanya kembali tersenyum lirih mmebuat Ryewook menatapnya tak mengerti.

Ryewook tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Memang benar dia sedikit tidak menyukai Luhan saat pertama kali Luhan datang dan bekerja sebagai karyawan di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Karena selain Luhan terlalu menawan, dia dibawa sendiri oleh Oh Yunho, calon perdana menteri Korea Selatan sekaligus mantan kekasih dari bos pemilik kafe _Lullaby_ , Kim Jaejoong. Dia berfikir Luhan terlalu mencari muka dengan dikenal oleh dua orang penting seperti Jaejoong dan Yunho, terlebih lagi saat si bungsu Oh datang dan mengklaim kepada seluruh karyawan jika mereka semua tidak boleh mengganggu apalagi menyakiti Luhan. Karena jika dirinya sampai mendengar kabar kalau Luhan diganggu atau disakiti, dirinya sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang mengganggu Luhan.

Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan mengalami masa-masa sulit bekerja pertama kali di kafe _Lullaby,_ tak ada satupun karyawan yang mengajaknya berbicara apalagi mengajaknya makan bersama karena peringatan Sehun pada mereka. Namun Luhan perlahan membuktikan dirinya, dia sama sekali tidak menyerah dan meyakinkan teman-temannya kalau Sehun tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Dan barulah saat Luhan mengatakan dan menjamin hal itu perlahan seluruh karyawan di kafe mau berbicara dan sesekali mengajak dirinya makan bersama di luar.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Katakan padaku, aku akan membantu." Ryewook terlihat mencemaskan Luhan yang tak berekspresi.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan menarik pipi asisten managernya yang terlihat sangat _chubby_ dan menggemaskan.

 _Tring..~_

Terdengar suara pintu kafe terbuka dan baik Luhan maupun Ryewook sudah kembali ke posisi mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu. Luhan sudah membungkuk dan sudah akan menyapa tamunya yang datang. Namun seluruh suaranya terasa menghilang melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Matanya memanas dan entah kenapa kakinya melemas melihat Sehun memasuki kafe dengan merangkul mesra pinggang wanita yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak menyapa tamu?" Sehun berdiri tepat didepan Luhan dan menyindir Luhan yang masih tak berbicara.

"Ah-…silahkan Tuan Oh. Sebelah sini."

Ryewook pun mengambil alih menyadari apa yang membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata.

Sehun menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Luhan yang membeku, dia merasa menang telak karena memergoki Luhan yang sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya dengan orang lain sampai

"LUHAN…~"

Seorang karyawan yang sepertinya baru saja mengantar _delivery_ memasuki kafe dan berlari mendekati Luhan dan langsung merangkul Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah karena saat ini Sehun sedang menatap menakutkan ke arahnya.

"Juno- _ssi_..jangan seperti ini banyak pelanggan yang melihat." Gumam Luhan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Juno dibahunya.

"Juno- _ssi…._ Kau kenapa lu? Apa kau demam? Kenapa memanggilku sangat formal."

Protes pria bernama Kim Juno yang merupakan karyawan sekaligus teman Luhan yang sangat mengagumi Luhan dan terang-terangan menyukai Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin istriahat? Aku akan menggantikan-.."

"PELAYAN YANG DISANA..! CEPAT KEMARI AKU INGIN PESAN..!"

Dan inilah hal yang ditakutkan Luhan, Sehun berteriak didepan umum dan tak bisa menahan emosinya jika melihat dirinya berbicara terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

Dan belum setengah jam Sehun yang entah kenapa bisa berada di kafe dengan seorang wanita bersamanya saat ini sedang membuat Luhan gusar dan merasa sangat bingung.

"I-inii pesanan anda tuan muda."

Luhan sedikit bergetar saat mengantar pesanan Sehun ke mejanya sementara dirinya diabaikan dan dianggap seperti angin lalu oleh Sehun dan wanitanya. Dia sedang menyumpahi dirinya untuk tidak menangis karena melihat Sehun yang sengaja bermesraan didepannya saat ini.

"Paling tidak kau cantik dan tak pernah meninggalkanku noona. Itu sudah lebih cukup dariku. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Katanya membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah karena merasa sangat sakit hati saat ini.

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu`.." Sehun semakin menjadi membuat Luhan merasa risih dan sangat ingin memakinya saat ini

"Si-silakan menikmati pesanan anda. Saya permisi."

Luhan pun berjalan tak tentu arah kembali ke dapur kafe, dia menabrak beberapa pelanggan yang langsung memakinya namun dia tak peduli sama sekali karena saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya pergi menjauh dari Sehun yang sedang bersama wanitanya.

 _Pletak…!_

"Ishh…kenapa memukulku?" gerutu Sehun saat wanita didepannya tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Kau tega sekali padanya, bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu? Anak bodoh!" geram si wanita yang merasa Sehun sangat bodoh dan tak berperasaan.

"Dia mana bisa meninggalkan aku." Kekeh Sehun terlalu percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Kalau aku Luhan. Aku dengan senang hati meninggalkanmu tuan muda."

Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya sampai dia mendengar suara pria yang beberapa menit lalu merangkul Luhan kembali membuatnya kesal.

"Aku berencana ingin mengajaknya kencan malam nanti."

"Lagi? Luhan bahkan sudah menolakmu berkali-kali." Kata pegawai lain yang terlihat tak yakin dengan rencana Juno.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Sudahlah kita kembali bekerja, aku ingin pulang cepat dan mengajak Luhan kencan." Gumamnya terlampau kencang membuat pria yang berada di meja tak jauh darinya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" _See?..._ Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu sampai Luhan meninggalkanmu."

Ujar wanita bernama lengkap Kwon Boa yang merupakan asisten pribadi Yunho di Jepang yang sedang mengambil cuti. Sehun yang mengetahui asisten favorit hyungnya sedang berada di Korea langsung meminta bantuan pada wanita yang seumuruan dengan kakaknya ini.

"Kau disini sejak kapan? Aku tak melihatmu?"

Terdengar suara Kai menginterupsi kekesalah Sehun dan bertanya pada pria didepannya.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Sehun tak berbasa-basi

"Yang mana?" balas Kai menarik kursi didepan Sehun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Yang sedang tertawa menyebalkan itu." Gumamnya menatap kesal ke arah Juno.

"Oh…dia Kim Juno, pegawai terbaikku setelah Luhan." katanya memberitahu Sehun yang langsung mengernyit tak suka.

"Apa dia menyukai Luhan?" katanya bertanya lagi pada Kai

"Sangat…Dia bahkan menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan setiap hari"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan marah bercampur cemas. "Tapi tentu saja Luhan juga menolaknya setiap hari. Luhan itu bodoh…dan ya dia memang bodoh karena tidak kembali membuka hatinya untuk orang lain." kekeh Kai membuat Sehun tak tahu harus bicara apa

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pegawai seperti dia?" gumam Sehun merasa sangat kesal.

"Jaejoong hyung yang merekrutnya bukan aku." Kilah Kai membela diri.

"Kenapa Jongie hyung suka seenaknya." Gerutu Sehun dan

 _Pletak…!_

"Jangan menghina kakak ku. Aku masih berbaik hati padamu untuk tidak mengusirmu setelah apa yang Yunho hyung lakukan pada Jongie hyungieku." Kai memberitahu Sehun yang tampak meringis karena dua kali dalam hari ini kepalanya dipukul keras.

"Mereka itu menyedihkan. Masih saling mencintai tapi berpisah."

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri? Dasar bocah." Sindir Kai membuat Sehun kembali menyadari kalau dirinya dan Luhan tak beda jauh dari Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memutuskan berpisah untuk hal yang mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa harus berpisah.

"Kapan Jongie hyung kembali? Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Mewakili kakak mu? Tidak perlu. Kakak ku sudah sangat baik saat ini." balas Kai yang setiap kali topik Jaejoong dan Yunho dibahas, selalu merasa marah pada Yunho yang dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungannya dengan hyung nya seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan.

"Mianhae Kai." Gumam Sehun namun diabaikan oleh Kai yang kini menghampiri kekasihnya yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Sementara itu, Kwon Boa. Asisten Yunho yang diminta berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sehun pun diam-diam datang ke area dapur staff dan tersenyum lucu menemukan Luhan yang sedang menggerutu kesal sambil mengelap lantai dapur.

"Dia pikir aku cemburu? Cih…..Iyaa benar..Aku cemburu! Aghh..tapi apa bagusnya wanita gendut itu" gerutu Luhan menghentakan kakinya kemudian kembali mengepel lantai.

"Aku tidak mau keluar. Aku mau mengepel lantai sampai lantai ini transparan! Cepat pergi dengan noona mu dasar little beast-.. _ani-.._ Kau benar-benar monster tampan menyebalkan." Katanya menggigit ujung pengepel lantainya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa tidak sakit?"

Luhan membelalak dan segera membalik badannya dan sangat terkejut mendapati wanita yang bersama Sehun sedang berdiri didepannya dan terlihat sekali menahan tawa.

"Ah maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya tidak tahu ada tamu masuk ke area staff." Luhan membungkukan badannya membuat Boa berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tapi sejak kapan anda berdiri disana?" Luhan bertanya karena takut Boa mendengar gerutuannya dan mengadukannya ke Sehun

"Sejak…. _Dia pikir aku cemburu? Cih…..Iyaa benar..Aku cemburu!_ " balas Boa membuat Luhan keringat dingin dan menunjukkan wajah paniknya yang lucu

"Kau Kim Luhan kan?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk membenarkan sementara Boa dengan asiknya mengambil gelas dan menuang air kedalamnya dan kemudian bersender di _counter_ dapur memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Pantas saja Sehun tergila-gila padamu. Kau hampir mengambarkan kesempurnaan seseorang dengan wajah cantikmu itu."

"Mulai lagi." Gumam Luhan karena kata cantik untuknya kembali terdengar malam ini.

"Umh..Nona..sebenarnya tempat ini khusus untuk karyawan. Jadi sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar. Jangan sampai kekasih anda menca-.."

"Namaku Kwon Boa dan aku bukan kekasih si idiot Oh Sehun itu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak tercengang.

"Well…dia menyuruhku untuk datang kesini dan entah kenapa si bocah idiot itu mulai merangkul pinggangku, mengusap pipiku. Aku saja masih merasa merinding karenanya."

Luhan-..entah kenapa otomatis tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan wanita didepannya.

"Jadi keluarlah dan antar pesanan kami sebelum dia kembali berulah." Katanya kembali memberitahu Luhan dan melewati Luhan untuk segera keluar dari dapur staff.

"Umh…satu lagi." Katanya kembali melihat ke arah Luhan yang harus terdiam tiba-tiba karena ketahuan sedang tersenyum malu sendiri.

"Y-ya ada apa nona?" tanya Luhan sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak gendut." Ujarnya sedikit mendesis mengingat Luhan mengatainya gendut beberapa menit lalu.

"Ah-….." Luhan kembali salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "Maafkan saya nona. Anda sangat cantik sebenarnya." Katanya tak enak hati pada Boa

"Aku tahu. Sampai nanti."

"Nona Kwon!" Luhan kembali memanggil Boa membuat wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Terimaksih sudah repot-repot datang kemari untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih." Ujar Luhan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Berterimakasihlah pada kekasihmu, jangan padaku."

"Eh?" Luhan yang sedang membungkukan badannya tiba-tba kembali dibuat bingung oleh pernyataan Boa.

"Sehun yang memintaku kemari untuk menjelaskan kalau kami hanya berpura-pura. Aku tentu saja tidak akan repot-repot mau menjelaskan kepada kekasihku kalau aku sedang membuatnya cemburu, tapi si bodoh itu takut kalau kau akan salah paham dan menangis. Itulah alasan kenapa aku disini. Sampai nanti"

Selesai berbicara Boa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya diam dengan jantung berdebar mendengar seluruh penuturan Boa kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan malam hari pun akhirnya tiba. Luhan bisa bernafas lega karena saat ini shift nya bekerja telah usai dengan begitu dia bisa segera beristirahat. Namun Luhan agak ragu untuk pulang sekarang karena saat ini Sehun masih berada di luar bersama Boa dan tentu saja itu membuatnya agak bingung bagaimana meminta izin untuk pulang.

 _Drttt..Drrt…Drttt.._

Luhan merasa ponselnya bergetar dan sedikit mengernyit khawatir mengenali nomor rumah sakit menghubunginya.

"Halo.." Luhan sengaja berdiri agak jauh dan menjawab dengan suara pelan.

" _Halo selamat malam Tuan Xi Luhan…Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahu bahwa kondisi ibu anda semakin memburuk. Dan untuk kebaikan ibu anda, kami sekali lagi mengingatkan anda untuk segera melunasi biaya rumah sakit dan membawa ibu anda ke Seoul Hospital untuk penanganan lebih lanjut."_

Luhan memijat kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena bingung "Tidak bisakah kalian bersabar? Aku sedang mengusahakannya jadi rawatlah ibuku dengan baik."

" _Anda hanya memiliki waktu selama seminggu untuk membawa ibu anda pergi. Jika dalam seminggu anda tidak melakukan tindakan. Kami minta maaf karena harus mengeluarkan surat edaran yang menyatakan bahwa kami sudah tidak bisa melakukan perawatan pada ibu anda karena masalah biaya."_

"Aku-…Aku akan melunasinya dan memindahkan ibuku. Tapi untuk sementara aku mohon rawat dia dengan baik. Aku mo-.."

 _Tut..tut…_

"Y-Yak!"

Luhan memukul _counter_ dapurnya agak kencang karena merasa sangat marah pada pihak rumah sakit yang terus-menerus mempersulitnya.

"Luhan, ayo kita pulang." Terdengar Ryewook memasuki dapur dan agak tercengang melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

"Lu…apa kau sakit? Kenapa pucat?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang." Gumam Luhan dan melewati Ryewook untuk segera pergi dari kafe.

Diluar, Luhan melihat Sehun dan teman-temannya masih berkumpul dan sesekali tertawa bersama, dia bersyukur karena hal itu sehingga mempunyai alasan untuk tidak mengganggu kesenangan mereka

"Luhan? Kau sudah mau pulang? Ayo aku antar."

Luhan sedikit menatap kesal pada Juno karena berteriak dan membuat para kumpulan tuan muda itu kini menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Lu?" Kini Kai yang bertanya membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus menatap adik dari pemilik Kafe dan berpamitan padanya.

"Iya Manager. Saya permisi pulang." Gumam Luhan membungkukan badannya dan kembali berjalan ke pintu keluar mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Hey Sehunna kau tidak pulang bersama Luhan?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendesak Sehun yang entah kenapa kembali termakan oleh gengsinya sendiri.

"Biarkan saja, dia tidak penting dan dia punya kaki untuk pulang sendiri." Ujarnya sedikit keras dan terdengar oleh Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang Lu." Juno masih berusaha mengajak Luhan untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku punya kaki untuk berjalan dan pulang sendiri." Ujar Luhan yang juga membalas dengan kencang sehingga kerumunan Sehun dan teman-temannya bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang baby." Gumam Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga Kai melihat Sehun yang sudah mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Ya kau benar. Tapi jika aku Sehun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pulang sendiri. Tidak akan pernah." Balas Kai sengaja menyindir Sehun yang semakin terpancing.

"Sial!"

Sehun kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan Luhan sendirian atau melihat pria cantiknya itu marah padanya. Karena setiap kali dia membuat Luhan kesal hanya akan berakhir penyesalan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mendesah lega karena Luhan belum pergi terlalu jauh dari kafe, dia kemudian sedikit berlari mengejar Luhan dan

"Pulang bersamaku." Katanya merentangkan tangan didepan Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedetik lalu tak mempedulikannya dengan bingung, dia kemudian tertawa kecil dan menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sakit hati.

"Tidak perlu tuan muda, aku tidak penting dan aku punya kaki jika kau bisa melihat." Ujarnya kembali berjalan namun Sehun kembali menghalangnya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau penting dan aku bisa melihat kau berjalan. Jadi berhenti marah dan pulang denganku, oke." Katanya mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Luhan yang terlihat marah saat ini.

"Aku tidak marah. Permisi" ujar Luhan membuat Sehun semakin frustasi

"Maaf aku berbicara kasar padamu. Jangan marah padaku Lu." Sehun meminta dengan suara memohonnya membuat Luhan yang sedang berjalan berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Aku memang berada di kafe hampir tujuh jam hanya untuk pulang bersamamu. Tapi melihatmu diam-diam ingin pergi tanpa memberitahuku membuatku kesal ditambah dengan pria yang terus menerus mengganggumu itu. Aku cemburu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

"Tidak apa jika kau kesal padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa jika kau marah padaku. Maafkan aku dan pulanglah bersamaku."

Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya dan baru menyadari kalau Sehun mengejarnya hanya menggunakan kaos hitamnya yang tipis, dan jika bahu Sehun bergetar. Luhan menebak kalau pria tampannya ini sedang kedinginan.

Dan sama seperti Sehun, mau seperti apapun Luhan berusaha mendiamkan Sehun, dia hanya akan berakhir ke pelukan pria tampannya yang selalu terasa hangat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengejarku tanpa menggunakan jaket." Katanya bertolak pinggang memarahi Sehun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Lu." Katanya memanggil Luhan yang hanya terus menatapnya.

"Hmm.." balas Luhan yang melepas syal di lehernya kemudian memakaikan syal nya ke leher Sehun.

"Maaf aku keterla-.."

Sehun membelalak saat Luhan berjinjit, menarik sedikit syal yang baru dipakaikan untuknya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan kini pria cantiknya sedang melumat lembut bibirnya yang terasa sangat hangat saat Luhan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah ketelaluan padaku, sebaliknya, kau terlalu baik padaku Sehunna." Katanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Sehun yang melihatnya tak berkedip.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Aku juga sudah merasa kedinginan." Gumam Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan mengajak pria nya untuk segera pulang menggunakan bis yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi.

"Mobilku disana Lu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kembali mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang bersamaku, berarti kau harus pulang menggunakan kendaraan yang biasa aku tumpangi." Katanya yang kembali berdiri didepan Sehun dan membenarkan syal Sehun yang tampak berantakan.

" _Jja…._ Kita pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini." Luhan berteriak dan kembali menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin diselingi tawa di ucapannya membuat Sehun bisa tersenyum lega memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah kembali menjadi Luhannya. Walau belum sepenuhnya-….. tapi setidaknya Luhan tetap menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu kembali dan berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka selama ini.

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

 _ **updet...!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **okay...wait for the next chap :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading and review... :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai mengantar Sehun beristirahat di kamarnya dan setelah melewati perdebatan pelik mengenai dimana dia harus tidur malam ini, akhirnya Sehun mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi kekamar miliknya sendiri dengan syarat saat dia membuka matanya esok pagi Luhan sudah berada disampingnya. Luhan pun mau tak mau menyetujui syarat dari Sehun agar dirinya bisa istirahat dikamarnya sendiri tanpa harus mengganggu Sehun beristirahat.

Di perjalanan menuju Gedung B dimana kamarnya berada, Luhan tersenyum senang menyadari kalau Sehun dan dirinya memang tidak bisa saling membenci mau bagaimanapun juga. Dia juga sangat gemas melihat wajah kesal Sehun saat harus berdesakan di bis namun tetap memaksa menautkan jemari mereka karena takut seseorang akan mengganggu dirinya.

"Aku akan mimpi indah malam ini." gumam Luhan dan membuka pintu utama gedung B

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara yang sangat tidak ingin Luhan dengar beberapa tahun ini memanggilnya. Dia pun menoleh melihat wanita yang terpaksa ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu sepertinya memang sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku bekerja tentu saja." katanya mengingatkan wanita didepannya ini.

"Jika tidak ada hal lain aku ingin beristirahat." Luhan sudah kembali berjalan namun wanita didepannya ini terus menghalanginya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu." katanya mencengkram erat lengan Luhan

"Aku sudah tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan kotormu lagi. Kalau kau ingin memberitahu Yunho dan Sehun lakukanlah. Aku sudah lelah hidup di tekan olehmu." ujarnya menatap tajam wanita didepannya ini.

"Jadi lepaskan tanganku nyonya!" Luhan menghempas kasar tangannya dan kembali berjalan melewati wanita yang sudah menyuruhnya beberapa kali melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti menjual obat-obatan terlarang

"Kau mulai egois sepertinya. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu tanpa memikirkan ibumu yang sedang sekarat dan membutuhkan banyak uang untuk melakukan transpalasi hati. Dasar anak tidak tahu diri."

Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan rasa marahnya yang begitu besar terhadap adik ibunya ini.

"Kau tahu anak sialan? Jika kau melakukan pekerjaan ini, kau akan mendapatkan uang banyak. Kau bisa langsung memindahkan ibumu yang penyakitan itu ke Seoul Hospital dengan segera."

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Luhan bertanya berusaha tenang namun gagal

"Kau itu seperti kartu AS untukku. Kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku selama aku memegang kartumu. Kau mungkin bisa mengatakan tidak memperdulikan dirimu sendiri, tapi aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dua bersaudara itu menyakiti ibumu kan Luhannie?" katanya tertawa menjijika terdengar di telinga Luhan.

Luhan semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat dan terpaksa menatap ke arah wanita menjijikan didepannya ini "Aku harus melakukan apa?" katanya bertanya menahan getaran marah yang hampir sudah tak bisa ia tahan.

"Anak pintar…." Minah mencibir Luhan yang memang tak bisa berkutik jika sudah menyangkut ibu kandungnya.

"Besok malam aku ingin kau mengantar barang dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Mereka terlalu menarik perhatian dan membutuhkan seseorang dengan wajah terlalu bodoh. Aku rasa kau cocok untuk peran itu."

"Barang apa?" katanya tak mempedulikan peran apa yang harus dimainkan.

"Hanya obat-obatan seperti biasa anakku. Bekerjalah dengan baik, kau akan langsung dibayar dengan jumlah besar jika berhasil. Apa aku masih terlihat sangat jahat di matamu."

"Ya" Luhan menjawab dengat tegas membuat wajah Song Minah, wanita yang harusnya ia panggil bibi itu tampak memerah karena marah.

"Kau akan berterimakasih padaku nantinya. Aku sarankan kau jangan sampai gagal. Jika gagal, kau akan menanggung akibatnya. Dah Luhan. Selamat malam"

Dan wanita kejam itu pun meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah sama sekali tak mengantuk, Luhan terlalu marah hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat. Dia lelah diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh ibu angkatnya. Keinginannya hanya menyembuhkan ibunya kemudian mengakui semua kebenaran tentang orang tuanya pada Yunho dan Sehun. Berharap ada sedikit rasa iba dari kedua bersaudara yang sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah Luhan, di malam yang dingin dirinya harus berada di tempat gelap dan harus kembali berbohong pada Sehun dengan mengatakan dirinya ingin tidur lebih awal, dia sedikit menghela nafas lega karena Sehun sama sekali tak mencurigai alasannya dan mengijinkannya untuk istirahat lebih awal.

"Apa kau Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh karena seseorang memanggilnya dan melihat seseorang bertampang sangat menjijikan mendekatinya.

"Ya…dan kau?" Luhan bertanya pada pria yang sepertinya memiliki umur tak jauh darinya

"Aku? Ah-…kau tak perlu tahu namaku." Katanya tertawa memberitahu Luhan.

"Ya kau benar! Aku juga tidak peduli. Cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" katanya bertanya mulai tak sabar.

"Cih…kau benar-benar keras kepala sama seperti kata ibumu."

"Dia bukan ibuku." Balas Luhan mendesis.

"Terserah saja. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Lebih dari siap. Aku sudah muak sebenarnya." Katanya tertawa memberitahu pria didepannya.

Pria tersebut tampak kesal karena menurutnya Luhan sangat menyebalkan dan tak bisa bekerja sama "Baiklah kita mulai." Katanya merangkul Luhan namun Luhan mengehempasnya.

"Paketnya ada di dekat tempat sampah itu. Polisi sudah tahu keberadaannya dan hanya menunggu kita datang lalu mereka akan menangkap kita dengan mudah."

"Apa tugasku?"

"Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke tempat sampah itu dan mengambil paket yang dibungkus dengan kotak sepatu. Setelah itu kembali kesini dan aku akan membayarmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang merasa tugasnya sama sekali tak sulit.

"Kalau kau pikir ini mudah kau salah." Pria itu seakan membaca pikiran Luhan membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah ada tiga polisi menyamar disini. Satu yang berbaju merah dan dua lainnya menunggu di mobil yang terparkir di taman."

"Kau gila." Katanya mendesis menyadari apa yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan.

" _Welcome to the new world."_ Katanya sedikit mendorong Luhan ke tempat umum agar bisa langsung mengambil paket yang diinginkannya.

Luhan menjadi sangat gugup sekarang. Namun dia tidak mau menarik perhatian, dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang dia miliki, Luhan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang sudah menjadi incaran polisi, dia mengangkat topi jaketnya dan berjalan berusaha santai menuju tempat sampah.

Luhan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat rombongan wisata yang sedang beristirahat dekat dengan tempatnya akan mengambil paket dan tanpa kesulitan

 _Sret…!_

Luhan berhasil mengambil paketnya setelah sebelumnya menukar isinya dengan tepung yang ia bawa. Setelah paketnya berada di jaketnya dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mengecek polisi yang sedang berjaga, merasa cukup aman dia pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat semula.

Luhan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sampai

"Hey.." seseorang memegang pundaknya, menghentikan langkahnya membuat dia seketika tegang.

"Ya ada apa?"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menjawab berusaha setenang mungkin dan tak terlihat panik. Menyadari seorang wanita yang dia kenali sebagai polisi menyamar sedang bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" katanya melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku harus menemui ibuku."

"Ibumu?" si polisi mengulangi ucapan Luhan.

"Ya nyonya. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Luhan berbalik bertanya membuat si polisi merasa ragu karena wajah sepolos Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang harus di curigai.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan dari arah sana. Apa aku boleh memeriksamu?"

"Memang ada apa ?" tanya Luhan yang jantungnya sudah berdebar sangat tak beraturan.

"Hanya memastikan."

Luhan pun mengangguk dan memperbolehkan si polisi memeriksanya. Dan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, polisi wanita itu pun menggeledah Luhan dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari Luhan.

"Baiklah kau bersih. Maaf mengganggu waktumu."

"Tidak apa nyonya. Saya permisi." Luhan membungkuk dan terlihat kembali terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat berbahaya itu.

 _Brak…!_

Kini Luhan sudah berada di sebuah bar tempat dimana dia dan pria suruhan ibunya membuat janji, dia langsung melempar paket yang diinginkan ke atas meja selagi pria tersebut mencumbu seorang wanita.

"Ini barangmu. Mana uangku?"

Pria itu pun menatap tak percaya pada Luhan yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan barang yang dijaga ketat oleh polisi.

"Astaga…untuk amatir sepertimu kau bekerja terlalu sempurna Luhan. Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" katanya sarkatis kehabisan kesabaran.

"Ckkck…kau benar-benar mengagumkan. " pria itu pun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa ratus won menghitungnya didepan Luhan.

"Ini bayaranmu! Pergilah bersenang-senang. Aku ingin kau bekerja lagi untukku."

Luhan mengambil uangnya di meja dan menghitungnya, dia kemudian tersenyum puas dan menatap meremehkan pada pria didepannya "Dalam mimpimu saja." Desisnya meninggalkan bar untuk segera kembali kerumah.

"ckck….kita akan segera bertemu lagi anak muda." Gumamnya menyeringai melihat kepergian Luhan yang begitu keras dan sangat tak bisa bekerja sama.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan sudah harus kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua bersaudara Oh yang mana si bungsu akan mencarinya jika dirinya tak menampakan wajahnya di kediaman mereka pada pagi hari. Luhan sendiri baru tidur pukul empat pagi dan sudah harus kembali membuka matanya pada pukul enam pagi, membuat seluruh badannya melemas dan dirinya tak fokus melakukan banyak hal.

"Hey selamat pagi." Seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan, sesekali menciumi leher Luhan sebagai ucapan selamat paginya.

"T-tuan muda. Anda tidak perlu seperti ini."

Luhan semakin melemas karena kali ini bukan hanya rasa lelahnya yang membuat lemas tapi karena perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak. Coba aku lihat."

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan dan mengernyit menyadari mata Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Kenapa ada kantung mata di matamu? Kau tidak tidur?" katanya memprotes Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, mencegah kemarahan Sehun di pagi hari "Aku tidur dengan baik semalam. Sungguh." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang masih menatapnya curiga.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Tidak-..tidak tentu saja." Luhan sedikit berteriak agar Sehun percaya padanya.

"Ummhh…. baiklah…. Aku percaya." Gumamnya mencium lama bibir Luhan dan bersiap di meja makannya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun dan Yunho.

"Luhan apa kau siap hari ini?"

Yunho yang baru saja menuruni tangga bertanya pada Luhan yang tampak bingung.

"Bersiap kemana?" seperti biasa, Sehun yang menjawab jika itu menyangkut Luhan.

"Ikut ke kantorku tentu saja. Aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat penting mengenai kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan China dan menerjemahkan _klient_ dari Cina langsung untukku. Kau tidak lupa kan?" katanya kembali menatap Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah itu…" Luhan mengelap tangannya di _apron_ yang ia gunakan dan segera menatap Yunho.

"Saya akan segera bersiap direktur." Katanya berpamitan dan berlari kekamarnya untuk mengganti kemeja dan jas menghadiri rapat penting di kantor Yunho.

"Kau membuatnya kebingungan." Cibir Sehun pada kakaknya.

"Aku sudah memintanya sebelumnya, harusnya dia sudah siap."

"Banyak yang harus dia kerjakan, jadi berhenti menyalahkan Luhanku."

"Iya iya…terserahmu saja. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat." Kekeh Yunho mengusak asal rambut adiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Direktur maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Luhan tampak terengah berlari mendekati Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo berangkat."

Yunho pun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Luhan, Luhan mengambil kunci tersebut dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Yunho. Setelah Yunho duduk nyaman di bangku belakang kemudi. Luhan langsung memutari mobil masuk kedalamnya dan segera menjalankan mobil milik Yunho.

"Luhan.."

Didalam perjalanan Yunho tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan, Luhan melirik sekilas dan mendapati sesuatu sedang mengganggu putra tertua keluarga Oh ini.

"Ya direktur."

"Apa Sehun sudah memberitahumu?"

Luhan kembali melirik Yunho melalui kaca spion depan dan menebak-nebak kenapa wajah Yunho begitu tegang "Memberitahu apa ?"

"Ah-…sepertinya dia sengaja tidak memberitahumu. Karena setiap kali dia mengatakan tentang hal itu kalian selalu bertengkar."

Luhan mendadak merasa mual karena menebak ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

"Sa-saya tidak mengerti direktur." Katanya berusaha tenang dan menampik pikiran buruk.

"Sehun menemukan petunjuk baru tentang pembunuh yang membunuh orang tua kami."

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak membuat Yunho terkejut karena saat ini mobil di belakang mereka membunyikan klakson mereka dengan sangat marah.

"Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan tersadar.

Dia kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan meminta maaf pada Yunho "Maaf direktur, saya hanya terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Tuan muda Sehun pasti sangat senang." Ujarnya menggenggam erat kemudi mobilnya.

"Dia tidak bahagia sama sekali. Sebaliknya dia kelihatan begitu menderita."

Luhan terdiam mendengar penuturan Yunho, dia memutuskan hanya mendengarkan Yunho berbicara "Dia merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya jika dia terus mencari. Aku mengkhawatirkannya Luhan." Lirih Yunho yang memang selalu menjadikan Sehun prioritas utamanya untuk hal apapun.

"Kau bisa menjaganya untukku kan?"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya ke stir kemudi, dia tahu saat ini pria dibelakangnya bukah sedang memerintah melainkan memintanya untuk menjaga satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Luhan."

"Ya direktur. Aku akan selalu menjaga Tuan muda Sehun." Gumamnya merasa tertohok dan takut kalau dirinya akan menjadi alasan semua kesedihan dan kemarahan Sehun.

Luhan dan Yunho sampai di perusahaan milik keluarga Oh, keduanya langsung bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Luhan sendiri tidak menyangka jika rapat yang dimaksud Yunho akan semegah dan sebesar ini karena beberapa klient yang ia tebak dari Negara lain tampak menghadiri rapat yang akan segera dipimpin oleh Yunho.

Luhan menatap takjub pada kesuksesan Yunho yang dengan jerih payahnya sendiri bisa mempertahankan usaha ayahnya tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun rasa kepercayaan pemegang saham baik yang berada di Korean maupun di luar Korea.

Dirinya masih melihat ke seluruh tamu undangan sampai matanya merasa familiar dengan kehadiran sosok cantik yang melebihi dirinya sedang tertawa dan seperti menemani seseorang dalam rapat besar yang diadakan Yunho.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Luhan tak sengaja berteriak membuat bukan hanya Jaejoong namun Yunho yang sedang berjalan didepannya berhenti melangkah.

Jaejoong pun menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyung kau disini?" katanya bertanya bersemangat melihat Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda.

"Hmm…aku menggantikan ayahku. Harusnya Kai yang berada disini. Tapi dia bilang dia ada urusan mendadak. Apa kabarmu Lu? Sudah lama sekali." Katanya memeluk Luhan sekilas dan menatap rindu pada Luhan karena selama dirinya berhubungan dengan Yunho, keduanya memang terkenal dan terlihat sangat dekat satu sama lain.

"Aku baik hyung. Kau juga terlihat baik, syukurlah."

Luhan merasa senang mengetahui Jaejoong baik-baik saja setelah berpisah dari Yunho, dia bahkan merasa sangat bangga pada kakak kandung Kai ini, karena jika dirinya yang berpisah dari Sehun, dia tidak akan pernah setegar dan sekuat Jaejoong saat ini.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau terlihat lebih gemuk hyung?"

Luhan bertanya polos membuat Jaejoong seketika salah tingkah dan terlihat bingung menjawab.

"Luhan cepat kemari!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat suara Yunho memanggilnya dengan berteriak membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah Yunho yang tampak tak peduli.

"Sepertinya bos besar sudah memanggilmu Lu. Cepat temui dia sebelum dia berulah." Gumam Jaejoong yang menatap tak berkedip melihat ke arah Yunho yang juga menatapnya dingin.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu hyung. Sampai nanti." Luhan membungkuk dan segera berlari ke tempat Yunho berada.

"Maafkan saya direktur."

"Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kau mengerti kan?" gumamnya masih menatap tajam Jaejoong di depan sana.

"Tapi itu Jae-.."

"Jangan bicara lagi, kita pergi."

Dan tanpa banyak bertanya apapun Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya sambil terus memegangi perutnya, tersenyum lirih berusaha menguatkan dirinya karena sikap Yunho yang sangat berubah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Rapat yang menegangkan untuk Luhan itu pun akhirnya berakhir. Beberapa perusahaan tampak tak setuju dengan rencana Yunho yang akan menjadi penyumbang terbesar untuk anak yatim dan terlantar dengan membangun sekolah dan tempat tinggal layak untuk mereka. Karena menurut pihak yang tidak setuju itu sangat membuang-buang uang dan waktu, namun tentu saja Yunho tetap pada kepputusannya karena menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan membantu anak yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tuan dan rumah yang layak untuk dihuni.

Luhan saat ini sedang berjalan mengekori Yunho yang tampak sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari asistennya dan beberapa orang yang terlihat mengantri untuk berbicara dengan calon perdana menteri Korea Selatan tersebut, sesekali dia melihat wajah Yunho yang marah karena ide yang diberikan sangat tidak masuk akal, namun tak jarang pula dia memuji kinerja asistennya yang menurutnya bagus dan bemanfaat untuk perusahaan.'

Luhan masih sedikit bergesa mengikuti Yunho dari belakang sampai matanya kembali melihat Jaejoong yang tampak kesakitan karena dua asistennya sudah berada di samping kanan kirinya, dia mengernyit berniat memberitahukan kondisi Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Merasa tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara langsung dengan berusaha menyeruak ke kerumunan orang yang sedang mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, dia kemudian menyadari ada seseorang tepat di belakang Yunho yang mencurigakan.

Luhan masih memperhatikan orang tersebut sampai kemudian dia membelalak melihat orang tersebut mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan semakin berjalan mendekati Yunho. Luhan semakin menyeruak ke kerumunan orang dan semakin panik saat orang tersebut mulai mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Yunho.

"Hey"

Luhan mencengkram erat tangan si pelaku, membuatnya menoleh dan keduanya bertatapan sekilas, merasa panik pria mencurigakan itu menghempas kasar tangan Luhan dan

 _Sret….!_

Pisau yang digenggamnya menggores dalam pipi Luhan yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar

"Ta-tangkap orang itu!"

Luhan berteriak sambil memegang pipinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, membuat Yunho secara otomatis membalikan badannya dan terkejut mendapati darah di pipi Luhan mengalir sampai ke tangannya.

"Luhan!"

Yunho menghambur menghampiri Luhan yang kini tampak memucat. Luhan hanya diam sambil menunjuk pria yang kini sedang berlari dan dikejar oleh anak buah Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi merasa mual sudah merasa lebih baik dan berniat berpamitan pada direktur Oh yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya dengan menyapanya langsung, dia sedang menaiki tangga sampai dirinya mengernyit melihat keributan yang terjadi di lantai dua.

Jaejoong dan pria yang berniat menusuk Yunho berpapasan di tangga, Jaejoong pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pria didepannya yang tampak terburu-buru dan mencurigakan

"JAE AWAS DIA BERBAHAYA!"

Jaejoong mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Yunho berteriak memperingatinya, merasa terancam pria itu pun berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan berniat melewatinya sebelum Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" geramnya mendorong kasar Jaejoong yang tampak tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, yang jelas ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan dan kini hanya ada suara Yunho yang memanggilnya. Jaejoong sempat melihat wajah panik Yunho sebelum dirinya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri karena pria penyusup tadi mendorong kencang tubuhnya jatuh kebawah tangga.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tap….Tap…._

Terlihat seorang dengan wajah pucat dan paniknya sedang berlari kencang untuk segera menemui kakak serta pria yang memiliki separuh hidupnya yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit. Sehun begitu marah saat mendengar kekacauan terjadi di perusahaan kakaknya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni siapapun jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho dan Luhan

Pikiran Sehun kosong, dia tidak mau melakukan apapun selain melihat Yunho dan Luhan dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Hyung!"

Sehun berteriak menghambur memeluk Yunho erat saat melihat kakaknya berdiri di luar ruangan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang yang sedang diperiksa dokter.

"Hey Sehunna." Lirihnya membalas pelukan adiknya yang begitu erat.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Sehun bertanya sudah hampir menangis karena mengkhawatirkan kakaknya.

"Aku baik Sehunna-…Luhan dan Jaejoong mereka yang terluka."

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, mata Sehun mencari dan mendesah lega melihat pria cantiknya sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Yunho berdiri, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun sekilas dan kemudian kembali menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada yang salah dengan Luhan, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat saat menyadari kalau ada sesuatu seperti perban di tempelkan di pipi Luhan.

"Lihat aku."

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk melihat ke matanya.

"Luhan." Suara Sehun kali ini memperingatkan membuat Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah karena melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Kurang ajar." Geram Sehun dan

 _BUGH!_

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN BAJINGAN ITU MENYENTUH LUHAN DAN KAKAK KU?"

Sehun menghajar telak kedua _bodyguard_ Yunho yang berdiri didekat Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak takut namun tahu tak bisa membiarkan Sehun mengacau di rumah sakit.

 _BUGH..!_

"JIKA AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH…AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN DARIPADA BAJINGAN ITU."

Geramnya semakin menjadi dan bersiap kembali memukul _bodyguard_ kakaknya yang tampak tidak berguna untuknya

"Sehun cukup…aku mohon! Aku dan Yunho kami baik-baik saja. Jae Hyung yang terluka, aku mohon tenang Sehunna."

Luhan berlari kedepan Sehun dan memeluk erat Sehun yang akan kembali memukul kedua pengawal Yunho.

"Tenanglah Sehun aku mohon." Katanya terus meminta pada Sehun sambil terisak kencang.

Sehun melihat ke arah Yunho yang juga terlihat frustasi dia kemudian berhenti memukuli pengawal Yunho dan membawa Luhan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Apa sakit?" katanya memegang perban yang menutupi pipi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah menenangkan pria tampannya "Ini akan sembuh. Kau jangan khawatir." Gumamnya juga membelai wajah Sehun.

"JONGIE HYUNG!"

Kembali terdengar suara teriakan namun kali ini Kai yang berteriak seperti orang gila diikuti Kyungsoo yang tampak ketakutan berlari di belakang Kai.

Kai berhenti di tempatnya saat melihat Yunho berada di depan ruangan kakaknya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan segera berlari menghampiri Yunho

"Kurang ajar." Geram Kai dan

 _BUGH…!_

Kali ini Yunho yang merasakan pukulan Kai yang terasa panas di wajahnya

"KIM JONGIN!"

Sehun berteriak dan segera berlari ke depan Yunho saat menyadari Kai akan kembali memukul kakaknya.

"Minggir!" desis Kai menakutkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun tak kalah mendesis tak terima Kai memukul kakaknya begitu saja.

"Cih…apa yang aku lakukan? HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA PADA PRIA PENGECUT DIBELAKANGMU!" Kai kembali berteriak membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sehun cukup."

Yunho menarik lengan Sehun dan kembali berhadapan dengan Kai

"Aku akan segera pergi darisini, jadi jangan buat keributan dan jaga Jaejoong."

Yunho berniat mengalah dan pergi agar tidak memancing kemarahan Kai lebih banyak lagi.

"Ya benar! Pergilah…. Pergi tinggalkan kakakku dan anakmu. Kau puas!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kai "Apa maksudmu?" katanya bertanya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudku?" Kai tertawa sangat mengerikan menatap Yunho, terdengar dia mengambil dalam nafasnya dan

"SETELAH MENINGGALKAN JAE HYUNG… APA KAU JUGA BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN CALON ANAKMU HAH!? JAE HYUNG HAMIL DAN SIALNYA ITU ADALAH ANAKMU!"

Bukan hanya Yunho yang membeku, hal demikian juga terlihat pada raut wajah Sehun yang tampak membeku dan tiba-tiba terdiam. Sejenak suasana menjadi tegang dan semakin canggung. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Kyungsoo yang memeluk erat Kai menenangkan kekasihnya yang begitu marah dan emosi.

 _Cklek….!_

"Keluarga Kim Jaejoong?"

Dokter Kim yang menangani dan mengobati Jaejoong tampak keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong untuk memberitahukan kondisi Jaejoong.

"Aku adiknya." Kai menyela mendekati dokter yang menangani kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak ku?" Kai kembali bertanya dan sedikit lega saat dokter Kim tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Keduanya sehat, Tuan Kim Jaejoong dan bayinya sehat,"

"Syukurlah." Gumam Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo bersyukur lega berbanding terbalik dengan kakak-beradik Oh yang tampak memucat karena mendengar sendiri bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar mengandung anak Yunho.

"Apa kakakku sudah boleh pulang?" Kai kembali bertanya.

"Saya rasa belum.. Tuan Kim mengalami memar di beberapa bagian tubuh membuatnya harus menjalani perawatan beberapa hari di rumah sakit."

"Ah begitu…baiklah..terimakasih dokter." Kai berjabat tangan dengan dokter yang mengurus Jaejoong dan segera masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

Sehun merasa kesal pada Yunho yang hanya diam tak bereaksi dia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat dan segera memasuki ruang perawatan Jaejoong. Luhan yang takut Sehun kembali berulah langsung mengejar Sehun masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Jaejoong.

"Jae Hyung.."

Sehun tanpa berbasa-basi memanggil Jaejoong yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-….Hay Lu…apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong melihat Luhan yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang Sehun.

"Aku baik hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?" katanya bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Hanya sedikit merasa nyeri di lenganku Lu. Selebihnya aku baik." katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan.

"Ada apa Sehunna?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya pada Sehun yang sepertinya sedang melihatnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa benar kau mengandung calon anak Yunho? Calon keponakanku?" katanya tanpa berbasa-basi membuat Jaejoong membelalak kaget.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak."

"Mereka sudah tau." Kai berbisik memberitahu kakaknya yang tampak memucat. "Kai-..kau benar-benar." Jaejoong sedikit menggeram memarahi adiknya.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Jaejoong. Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar."

Kali ini suara Yunho yang menginterupsi, membuat keempat pria yang lebih muda darinya menoleh dan menatap bertanya pada Yunho yang terus memandang Jaejoong tak berkedip.

"Kai biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Kita tunggu mereka diluar."

Sehun mendekati temannya dan berharap kali ini Kai mau bekerjasama dengannya.

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya "Baiklah aku setuju. Aku menunggu diluar hyung." Katanya berbisik memberitahu Jaejoong yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Kai.

"Ini untuk keponakanku." Katanya memberitahu Jaejoong yang tampak mengalah dan mulai melepas pegangannya di lengan Kai.

Setelah Kai bangun dari tempat tidur Jaejoong, dia merangkul Kyungsoo dan segera berjalan ke pintu keluar begitupun dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan dan segera membawa Luhan untuk menunggu diluar.

Keempatnya pun menunggu dengan resah diluar, untuk Kai dan Sehun ini lebih menegangkan daripada harus mendengarkan nilai kelulusan mereka di akhir semester. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan meyakini akan segera mendapat kabar baik setelah Yunho membuka pintu ruangan Jaejoong.

 _Cklek….!_

Dan benar saja, setelah hampir tiga puluh menit menunggu diluar, Yunho membuka pintunya dan mengijinkan keempat adiknya untuk kembali masuk kedalam ruangan "Masuklah." Katanya membukakan pintu dan membiarkan keempat pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sehun sedikit mengernyit menyadari kalau suasana di ruang perawatan Jaejoong semakin tegang dan dingin, dia melihat mata sembab Jaejoong yang menandakan bahwa Jaejoong baru selesai menangis karena saat ini masih terisak.

"Hyung kau kenapa?"

Kai kembali menghampiri Jaejoong yang malah menghambur ke pelukan adiknya memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Apa dia menyakitimu lagi? Apa dia berniat meninggalkanmu lagi?"

"Sayangnya tidak Kai. Kau akan sering melihat wajahku mulai saat ini." ujar Yunho menatap Kai penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Jaejoong-….kami memutuskan untuk menikah bulan depan."

 _Satu…_

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga…_

Tak ada yang memberikan respon dari pernyataan tiga detik yang lalu sampai

"ASTAGA!"

Suara pekikan pertama terdengar Luhan yang langsung berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Sementara Kai dan Sehun-..keduanya menarik nafas lega karena pada akhirnya kedua kakak mereka bisa kembali bersatu.

"Selamat hyung. Keponakanku akan lahir di keluarga yang lengkap." Kai mencium kepala Jaejoong dan tak hentinya mengucapkan selamat pada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memiliki keponakan. Terimakasih untuk keputusan hebatmu hyung."

Sehun pun mendekati kakaknya dan memeluk haru Yunho yang akhirnya bisa membuat keputusan yang benar untuk hidupnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan malam harinya Sehun segera membawa Luhan untuk beristirahat. Kali ini tanpa bisa menolak Luhan akan tidur dikamarnya. Selain karena suasana hati Sehun sedang baik tentang rencana pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia juga ingin memastikan Luhan tidur dengan nyaman mengingat perban yang ada di pipinya harus dilepas pada malam hari dan itu pasti akan menyakitkan untuk pria cantiknya.

"Kenapa belum ganti baju?"

Sehun yang sudah bersiap dengan piyama tidurnya sedikit kesal melihat Luhan yang belum mengganti bajunya.

"Aku mau kebawah sebentar, kau bilang ingin minum." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang memang sudah ribut mengatakan haus sejak mereka sampai dirumah.

"ah kau benar-." Ujarnya mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapan Luhan. "Kalau begitu cepat ambil air dan segera kembali kemari." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan pun segera menuruni tangga untuk mengambil air yang Sehun minta, dan saat berada didapur dirinya berpapasan dengan ibunya yang sedang bercakap-cakap di telepon.

Luhan secara otomatis mengepalkan tangannya erat dan tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan wanita jahat didepannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Minah memekik saat menyadari Luhan sedang mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Kau keterlaluan sialan."geramnya menghempas kasar tangan adik tiri ibunya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sialan hah?"

"KAU!." Luhan menggertak semakin menatap marah ke wajah ibu angkatnya.

"Kau sudah sangat berani padaku?" katanya mengancam Luhan.

"Dengar…jika kau memegang kartuku aku juga memegang kartumu. Karena siang tadi seseorang yang mencoba menusuk direktur Oh adalah pria yang sama saat aku mengantarkan paket untuknya. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau pria itu adalah putra kandungmu nyonya Song." Katanya mengejek menatap wanita yang berada didepannya ini yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Berani sekali kau!" geram Minah hendak menampar Luhan tapi Luhan menampis tangan bibinya.

"Jika kau berani mencoba mencelakai Yunho atau Sehun lagi, aku akan turun tangan dan membalas apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka." Luhan memperingatkan Minah dan segera pergi meninggalkan

"Ya benar….cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kita akan merasakan kemarahan Yunho dan Sehun, tapi daripada sibuk mencari kesalahanku aku rasa mereka lebih tertarik mengetahui siaa kau sebenarnya."

Luhan kembali terhenti dan mendengarkan celotehan Minah dengan sangat marah "Kau tahu?" katanya kembali menoleh menatap adik ibunya.

"Siang tadi anakmu hampir membuat Yunho kehilangan calon anaknya. Keturunan pertama keluarga Oh dan Kim. Apa kau pikir Sehun, Kai dan Yunho akan membiarkan anakmu begitu saja? Tidak Nyonya. Mereka akan mencari anakmu sama seperti mereka mencariku dan ibuku. Jadi apa menurutmu mereka lebih tertarik padaku? Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Setelah selesai menggertak ibu angkatnya dengan rentetan kalimat yang mengancam, Luhan sedikit menyeringai dan meninggalkan wanita tua yang tampak geram padanya karena sudah berani mengancamnya.

Tentu saja gertakan hanyalah gertakan untuk Luhan, karena mau bagaimanapun status dirinya terasa sangat mengganggu dan menyesakan. Dia sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menyembunyikan siapa dirinya pada Yunho terutama Sehun. Dia ingin hidup sebagai dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan sebagai orang lain.

Namun saat dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua ketakutan kembali menguasainya, ketakutan akan kemarahan Sehun, ketakutan akan kebencian Sehun yang teramat. Dia belum siap untuk itu. Karena Sehun hidupnya dan dia akan mati jika hidupnya sendiri menolaknya.

 _Cklek….!_

Luhan kembali membuka pintu kamar Sehun, terlihat pria tampannya sedang menyiapkan kotak obat yang Luhan tebak untuk dirinya. Dia kemudian tersenyum semakin takut membayangkan semua perhatian Sehun padanya hanya tinggal menghitung hari, sebelum Sehun benar-benar muak pada dirinya.

"Hey sayang… cepat kemari, aku akan mengganti perbanmu." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bagian yang kosong dari ranjangnya dan meminta Luhan untuk segera duduk dihadapannya.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Minum ini dulu." Katanya memberikan Sehun segelas air dan dalam sekejap Sehun menghabiskan seluruh isinya.

"Cepat duduk." Giliran Sehun yang memerintah Luhan. Luhan pun kemudian duduk bersila menghadap Sehun dan tanpa sengaja kembali mengagumi wajah tampan nan sempurna milik pria didepannya.

"Aku tahu ini akan sakit. Jadi jangan banyak bergerak, oke?" katanya mencoba mengingatkan Luhan yang terlihat tak mau disentuh.

 _Sret….!_

" _Arghhh.."_ Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membuka perbannya.

"Maafkan aku…maaf." Katanya menyesal, meniup-niup bekas goresan yang cukup panjang di pipi Luhan.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada bajingan itu jika bisa bertemu." Geramnya sedikit memegang luka di wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali meringis.

"Aku janji bekas luka ini akan hilang. Tahan sebentar ya."

Sehun pun kini membasuh sedikit alkohol menggunakan kapas lalu mengusap luka Luhan dengan kapas tersebut perlahan, rasa dingin yang perih itu kembali Luhan rasakan membuatnya menggigit kencang bibirnya.

"Apa sakit?" Sehun bertanya cemas menatap Luhan, dan mencium Luhan memaksa Luhan untuk berhenti menyakiti bibirnya karena terus menggigitnya kencang.

"Biarkan aku tahu kau kesakitan. Apa sakit?" katanya kembali bertanya sambil mengoleskan cream obat yang diresepkan oleh dokter.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan menatap Sehun berkaca "Sakit Sehun…Aku takut."

Sehun semakin menatap tak tega pada Luhan saat tiba-tiba Luhan terisak begitu kesakitan. Dia sempat ingin menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan luka Luhan karena sangat bingung pada Luhan yang terus menerus mengeluh sakit.

"Aku sakit Sehunna…Aku takut.."

Untuk Luhan, dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menangis sejadinya dihadapan Sehun. Dia sudah lama sekali ingin melakukan hal itu tapi sama sekali tak memiliki alasan yang bisa membuat Sehun mengerti, dan malam ini adalah malam yang tepat baginya untuk memberitahu Sehun betapa sakit dia menjalani hidupnya saat ini dan betapa ketakutannya dirinya harus terus membayangkan kehilangan Sehun dan tak ada Sehun lagi dihidupnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku janji sakitnya akan berkurang."

Setelah mengoleskan cream obat untuk Luhan, Sehun segera membawa Luhan yang masih terisak berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia kemudian memeluk Luhan erat sambil mengelus sayang punggung Luhan membuat mau tak mau Luhan merasa terlalu nyaman dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sehun terus mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan, dia sesekali melihat ke wajah Luhan yang sudah tertidur. Merasa Luhan sudah cukup tenang. Sehun pun berniat menggantikan kemeja Luhan dengan piyama tidur agar pria cantiknya tidur lebih nyenyak dan nyaman.

Sehun sedang membuka satu persatu kemeja Luhan, sesekali dia menatap mengagumi betapa indahnya Luhan dan seluruh yang dia miliki pada dirinya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecupi tubuh yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Sehun masih terus mengecupi tubuh Luhan, sampai dia merasa Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman barulah dia tersadar untuk menghentikan kegiatan _mengganggu_ Luhan dan memutuskan untuk " _mengambil"_ Luhan saat Luhan dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar dan sepenuhnya mengijinkan dirinya untuk menyatukan gairah cinta keduanya.

Setelah berhasil memakaikan dan mengancingkan piyama di tubuh Luhan, Sehun kini beralih untuk mengganti celana Luhan. Dia melepas celana kerja Luhan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena takut tergoda dan tak bisa menahan diri. Dia pun kemudian bersorak bangga pada dirinya setelah berhasil menggantikan baju Luhan sepenuhnya tanpa mengganggu pria cantiknya sedikitpun.

Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan dan mengecup lama kening Luhan sebelum membawa pakaian kotor dan kotak obat ke tempat pakaian kotor.

 _Brak…!_

"Eh?"

Sehun terkekeh mendapati dompet Luhan yang terjatuh dari celananya. Dia pun segera memungutnya dan tak sengaja melihat dompet Luhan terbuka. Karena merasa sudah lama tak melihat dompet Luhan pun, Sehun membukanya dan tersenyum mendapati foto mereka berdua yang masih menghiasi dompet Luhan, karena sama seperti Luhan, dompetnya pun hanya berisi wajah Luhan dan foto mereka berdua.

Sehun sudah kembali menutup dompet Luhan, sampai sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya. Dia kemudian melihat ada selembar foto yang diletakkan terlalu dalam di sela-sela dompet Luhan. Karena penasaran pun Sehun mengambilnya dan tak lama terduduk lemas di tepi ranjangnya melihat foto yang Luhan simpan seperti disembunyikan di dompetnya.

"A-apa ini?" gumamnya menggenggam erat foto yang Luhan simpan sesekali melihat ke wajah tenang Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sehun kemudian mencengkram foto yang berada di tangannya itu sambil menatap tajam Luhan tak berkedip. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan menyimpan foto yang sama seperti foto yang ia miliki dan ia simpan. Selembar foto yang merupakan satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa membantunya menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang tuanya.

 _Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan menyimpan foto pembunuh orang tuanya di dompet miliknya._

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued..._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _How Sehun reaction in next chap? please wait fot the Restart chap 5 ;)_**

 ** _update ASAP!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _see ya...happy reading n review :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning :**_

 _ **Sebelum dibaca ini ada beberapa catetan dari triplet :)**_

 _Chapter lima ini dua chapter yang dijadikan satu. Jadi jangan komplain kalo kepanjangan…hampir 10 ribu words sendiri :""_

 _NC inside ?_ _ **yes**_

 _Rahasia Luhan kebongkar?_ _ **Silakan baca**_

 _Kok sama kaya Last Hope?_ _ **BIG NO! Chapter ini bakalin nunjukin perbedaan Last hope dan Restart.**_

 _Silahkan membaca chapter terpanjang Restart….:)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Previous…**_

 _Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan dan mengecup lama kening Luhan sebelum membawa pakaian kotor dan kotak obat ke tempat pakaian kotor._

 _Brak…!_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Sehun terkekeh mendapati dompet Luhan yang terjatuh dari celananya. Dia pun segera memungutnya dan tak sengaja melihat dompet Luhan terbuka. Karena merasa sudah lama tak melihat dompet Luhan pun, Sehun membukanya dan tersenyum mendapati foto mereka berdua yang masih menghiasi dompet Luhan, karena sama seperti Luhan, dompetnya pun hanya berisi wajah Luhan dan foto mereka berdua._

 _Sehun sudah kembali menutup dompet Luhan, sampai sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya. Dia kemudian melihat ada selembar foto yang diletakkan terlalu dalam di sela-sela dompet Luhan. Karena penasaran pun Sehun mengambilnya dan tak lama terduduk lemas di tepi ranjangnya melihat foto yang Luhan simpan seperti disembunyikan di dompetnya._

 _"A-apa ini?" gumamnya menggenggam erat foto yang Luhan simpan sesekali melihat ke wajah tenang Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas._

 _Sehun kemudian mencengkram foto yang berada di tangannya itu sambil menatap tajam Luhan tak berkedip. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan menyimpan foto yang sama seperti foto yang ia miliki dan ia simpan. Selembar foto yang merupakan satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa membantunya menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang tuanya._

 _Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan menyimpan foto pembunuh orang tuanya di dompet miliknya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dari tidur yang membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman , dia membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjap untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Setelah merasa lebih segar dirinya bersandar di tempat tidur Sehun dan menyadari Sehun sudah bangun dan saat ini pasti sedang berada di meja makan. Dia pun kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk segera menemui Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan akhirnya selesai bersiap dan segera menuruni tangga, menyusul Sehun yang mungkin sedang sarapan dengan Sehun pagi ini.

"Hyung… apa kau memberitahu Luhan tentang petunjuk terbaru yang aku dapatkan?"

Luhan yang awalnya ingin menyapa kedua kakak beradik itu tiba-tiba memutuskan mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun untuk kakaknya.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya sekilas." Terdengar Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau menunjukkan foto padanya."

Yunho menatap lekat Sehun dan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan 'Aku tidak menunjukkan apa pun pada Luhan."

"Kenapa hmm? Kau terlihat bingung?" Yunho mengusak kepala Sehun sekilas, dan bertanya pada adiknya.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melihat kakaknya sekilas "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." Gumamnya memberitahu Yunho yang kemudian melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Luhan…Kenapa hanya berdiri disana?"

Yunho menyapa Luhan, membuat baik Luhan maupun Sehun saling mencari dan saat kedua mata tersebut bertemu Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan " Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Aku tidur dengan baik tuan muda." Katanya berusaha sopan memanggil Sehun saat berada bersama Yunho.

Yunho kemudian tertawa kecil menyadari kecanggungan Luhan setiap kali ingin berbicara santai pada Sehun jika dirinya berada di satu ruangan dengan adiknya. Dia kemudian bangun dari kursinya dan menatap goresan yang cukup panjang di pipi Luhan karena menolongnya kemarin.

"Luhan duduklah disini dan habiskan sarapanmu. Kemudian pergilah ke dokter dan cari obat untuk menghilangkan bekas lukamu."

"Dia tanggung jawabku. Jangan banyak bicara, cepat pergi ke rumah sakit." Gumam Sehun menatap memperingatkan kakaknya.

"Luhan hanya milik Sehun. Benarkan?" katanya tertawa menggoda adiknya yang tampak tak suka.

"Ya benar!" Sehun pun membalas meladeni kakaknya yang sepertinya sangat bahagia sejak mengumumkan pernikahannya dan Jaejoong yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan.

"Baiklah…aku akan menjenguk Jongie di rumah sakit." Katanya berlalu meninggalkan adiknya dan Luhan di meja makan.

"Oiya Luhan.." Yunho kembali memanggil Luhan

"Ya direktur ada apa?" katanya bertanya pada Yunho yang kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau bisa merapikan kamarku?"

"Untuk apa?" Lagi, Sehun yang kesal pada permintaan tak wajar Yunho pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin Jaejoong merasa nyaman."

"Eh?-…A-apakah Jae-…Maksudku Manager Kim akan tinggal disini bersama anda?" Luhan bertanya berbinar menatap Yunho

"Karena dia calon istriku yang sedang mengandung calon babyku-…Ya..tentu saja Jaejoong akan tinggal bersamaku. Dan aku secara khusus menugaskan padamu selain menjaga adikku yang sangat manja. Kau juga harus menjaga calon istri dan calon keponakanmu. Oke?" katanya tersenyum menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat dan sangat senang mengetahui keadaan rumah Yunho dan Sehun tidak akan sepi jika Jaejoong kembali tinggal dirumah ini.

"Dan kau tak perlu memanggilnya Manager Kim, dia akan memarahiku. Panggil dia seperti biasa kau memanggilnya. Dan karena 99% kemungkinan kau lah yang akan menjadi adik iparku. Jadi biasakan diri memanggilku _hyung_ tapi pelan-pelan saja tak usah terburu-buru." Katanya mengusak asal rambut Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya direktur tentu saya akan menjaga adik anda, istri dan anak anda dengan seluruh hidup saya. Terimakasih."

Luhan menjawab dengan cepat, sedikit bergetar terharu karena Yunho mulai menganggapnya seperti keluarga di keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai nanti." Yunho kembali mengerling Sehun dan kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di ruang makan.

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang banyak berjanji? Kau akan kewalahan dengan janjimu sendiri anak nakal."

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan sedikit menarik hidung Luhan dengan gemas memberitahu pria cantiknya.

"Aku akan menepatinya." Luhan langsung menjawab dengan yakin membuat Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu….dan kau memang harus menepatinya." Katanya mengecup agak lama bibir Luhan kemudian kembali menatap Luhan tersenyum.

"Habiskan sarapanmu lalu minum obat. Setelah itu kita berangkat ke kampus bersama." Sehun kembali mengecup kening Luhan dan bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk pria cantiknya.

"Umh Sehun-…"

Luhan memanggil Sehun yang kini sedang menyiapkan obat dan cream luka untuk wajahnya.

"Hmm.."

"Hari ini aku tidak ada mata kuliah pagi. Aku baru akan kekampus setelah makan siang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan di kafe. Bolehkan?" katanya bertanya cepat pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan agak lama mengingat-ingat seluruh jadwal mata kuliahnya dan Luhan yang sepertinya tak berbeda. Namun karena merasa Luhan memintanya dengan memohon membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain mengijinkan Luhan pergi.

"Baiklah…kita pulang bersama kalau begitu. Jangan Lupa besok malam kita akan datang ke pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru." Katanya mengingatkan Luhan.

"Aku ingat tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu cepat kemari dan habiskan sarapanmu."

Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati meja makan dan segera menghabiskan makanannya, sesekali meringis karena saat mengunyah di pipi yang tergores, kulitnya terasa dirobek kencang dan dipaksa membuat Sehun hanya menatapnya tak bersuara. Menyimpan kuat keinginannya untuk bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang ia temukan di dalam dompetnya kemarin malam.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit. Setelah mengikuti mata kuliah Professor Kim dia sengaja menelepon supir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit karena sedang malas untuk menyetir sendiri mengingat Luhan baru akan bersamanya nanti sore.

Dia sedang menunggu resep yang ingin ia ambil untuk Luhan karena terus terbayang wajah Luhan yang meringis kesakitan bahkan saat sedang makan.

"Tuan Kim Luhan~…"

Merasa nama Luhan dipanggil, Sehun pun kemudian maju dan segera membayar obat-obatan yang bisa membuat pria cantiknya lebih baik.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan cara pemakaian obat. Pegawai rumah sakit itu terlihat mengurus pembayaran yang Sehun lakukan. Dia menggunakan _credit card_ nya dan kembali harus menunggu transaksi selesai.

"Ini kartu dan obat anda tuan. Terimakasih."

Sehun pun tersenyum mengambil obat milik Luhan dan segera melenggang meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Luhan?" gumamnya melihat pria yang sangat ia kenal hampir seumur hidupnya itu

Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekati seseorang yang ia tebak adalah Luhan. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali terhenti karena seorang dokter mendekati Luhan yang sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa anda Xi Luhan?"

Pria itu mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan dokter yang terlihat sudah tua dan berpengalaman.

"Silahkan ikut saya."

Pria yang Sehun yakini sebagai Luhan pun, mengikuti sang dokter menuju pintu lift, sementara dirinya hanya berdiri di tempatnya terdiam dan kembali bertanya-tanya. Walaupun dia tidak melihat wajah Luhan secara jelas tapi dia begitu mengenali postur tubuh dan cara berjalan Luhan.

Lalu kemudian dia kembali ragu sang dokter memanggil nama itu berbeda dengan nama yang biasa Sehun ketahui. Sehun secara otomatis mengepal tangannya merasa ini semua terlalu membingungkan.

Dia pun berlari mendekati pintu lift dan menggeram kecil saat pintu lift sudah tertutup membuatnya tak bisa memastikan itu benar adalah Luhannya atau bukan, dia semakin bertanya-tanya jika itu benar Luhannya. Kenapa dia mengangguk saat dokter itu memanggilnya dengan marga yang sama dengan seseorang yang sedang Sehun cari.

"Tuan muda apa anda sudah selesai? Anda harus kembali kekampus anda sebelum pukul 12."

Sehun menatap malas supir pribadinya dan masih terus menimbang ingin meneruskan mencari atau kembali harus penasaran dengan serangkaian kejadian yang mengaitkan Luhan dengan kejanggalan aneh yang ia temukan.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan kembali berjalan ke pintu keluar "Baiklahh kita pergi." ujarnya memberi perintah dan memutuskan untuk menganggap pria yang ia anggap Luhan hanyalah pria yang mirip dengannya dan tentu saja itu bukan Luhannya.

Sementara di lantai 6 Seoul Hospital, terlihat pria cantik yang sedang mendengar penjelasan dokter dengan seksama, dia terkadang mengernyit dan terkadang tersenyum dengan semua kemungkinan yang dikatakan sang dokter tentang operasi yang akan ibunya lakukan.

"Lalu apakah operasinya akan berhasil?" pria bernama Xi Luhan itu pun terlihat cemas dan tak tenang

"Tergantung bagaimana ibumu saat di ruang operasi. Jika kondisinya stabil kemungkinan keberhasilan operasinya 70%. Tapi kita tidak punya harapan jika kondisinya tidak stabil apalagi sampai menurun. Aku hanya menyarankan padamu untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuknya." Sang dokter menasihati Luhan yang terlihat lemas dan terpukul.

"Kapan dia bisa menjalani operasinya?"

"Kondisinya harus stabil, jadi aku memperkirakan sebulan kemudian ibumu baru bisa menjalani operasi."

"Mereka bilang jika aku memindahkannya ke Seoul Hospital, ibuku akan sembuh." Gumamnya tertawa lirih menatap sang dokter.

"Berdoalah anak muda. Aku juga akan berusaha semampuku. " katanya menepuk pelan pundak Luhan yang terasa tegang dan kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang dokter.

Luhan pun bergegas ke ruang perawatan ibunya di _Seoul Hospital._ Dirinya tersenyum lega melihat sang ibu yang tampak akrab dengan perawat yang mengurusnya beberapa hari ini. terkadang terlihat dia tersenyum walau wajah pucat dan kesakitannya sama sekali tak bisa disembunyikan.

Luhan hanya berdiri didepan jendela dan melihat ibunya yang harus dirawat di ruang _intensive_ dia bukannya tak mau menemui ibunya. Tapi setiap mata mereka bertemu dan bertatapan, perasaan bersalah dan menyesal selalu ditujukan untuknya, membuat Luhan hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berteriak pada ibunya.

"Setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan perawatan lebih baik disini. Cepat sembuh-…eomma." Gumamnya yang kemudian bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berlanjut mengurus sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan biaya pengobatan ibunya.

Rasanya dia ingin sekali berjalan pulang atau berjalan ke tempat dimana Sehun berada, karena saat ini yang benar-benar dibutuhkan Luhan yang sedang frustasi adalah pria tampannya yang selalu menatap hangat ke arahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan baru kembali ke rumah Sehun pada malam hari, dia sedikit ragu memasuki rumah Sehun mengingat dirinyaa tidak menepati janji untuk datang pukul 12 siang kekampus pada Sehun, membuatnya ragu harus menampakan wajahnya atau tidak malam ini pada Sehun.

Dia kemudian membuka pintu rumah Sehun dan mendapati kepala pelayan Han yang ia ketahui sangat dekat dengan ibunya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Darimana saja kau?" katanya mendesis bertanya pada Luhan.

"Apa sekarang kau juga mengurusi urusanku?"

"Dengar anak sialan. Tuan muda Sehun memintaku untuk berjaga didepan pintu sampai kau datang dan aku sudah berdiri disini hampir delapan jam lamanya." Katanya menggertak Luhan yang terlihat terkekeh.

"Maaf kalau begitu paman Han. Aku akan segera kembali ke kamarku kalau begitu." Katanya membungkuk asal dan menolk berdebat lebih jauh dengan pria tua didepannya ini.

"Tuan muda Sehun berpesan agar kau segera ke kamarnya setelah kau kembali." Katanya mendesis membuat Luhan yang sudah berjalan sedikit menoleh.

"Baiklah terimakasih paman. Ah-…apa aku boleh memberikan saran untukmu?" Luhan menatap pria tua didepannya yang entah kenapa sangat membencinya sejak dulu.

"Jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan ibuku. Itu merusak otak dan hidupmu asal kau tahu."

Luhan pun kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sehun meninggalkan pengurus Han yang tampak menggeram kesal.

" _Apa kalian belum menemukan petunjuk terbaru?"_

Luhan sampai didepan pintu kamar Sehun dan saat ingin membukanyaa, dia mendengar suara Sehun bertanya kepada detektif sewaannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip dan tersenyum miris mendapati Sehun yang masih mencari keberadaan dirinya.

" _Mereka memiliki seorang putra seusia anda tuan muda. Dan kabar baiknya adalah putra mereka juga menetap di Seoul. Jadi beri kami tambahan waktu untuk menemukan siapa putra dari pembunuh itu."_

Luhan sedikit mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan ketakutannya karena identitasnya semakin terbongkar dan hanya menghitung hari sampai Sehun mengetahui siapa dirinya.

" _Bagus kalau begitu. Aku penasaran seperti apa bayi cantik di foto ini tumbuh besar. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran."_ Katanya tertawa mengerikan di depan detektif yang ia sewa.

Luhan semakin takut mendengar betapa Sehun membenci bayi yang berada di foto tersebut, bayi yang Sehun sebut canti dan seperti apa rupanya adalah dirinya sendiri dan entah mengapa ada sebersit rasa penasaran pada Luhan yang juga menebak akan seperti apa dan bagaimana dirinya saat bertemu dengan Sehun sebagai Xi Luhan dan bukan Kim Luhan.

" _Kami permisi tuan muda."_

Luhan pun berpapasan dengan para detektif sewaan Sehun di pintu masuk, dan setelah semua orang pergi dari kamar Sehun, dia memberanikan diri masuk kekamar Sehun yang sudah menyadari kedatangannya dan kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara berat Sehun membuat Luhan menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Sehun maaf aku tidak datang kekampus dan pulang terlambat hari ini. aku-.."

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang. Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, aku menunggu."

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepannya. Dia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menebak apakah benar yang berdiri di depannya adalah Sehunnya-… karena Sehun yang biasanya akan memarahi Luhan dan sedikit membentaknya jika dia tidak melihatnya seharian. Ditambah Luhan tak membawa dompet dan ponselnya yang tertinggal di kamar Sehun sejak kemarin malam, harusnya Sehun marah dan bukan tersenyum sangat tampan seperti saat ini.

"Lu, cepat mandi dan bersihkan dirimu." Sehun mengulang perintahnya membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengangguk bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi Sehun.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan keluar menggunakan _bathrobe_ kebesaran milik Sehun, dirinya hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi melihat Sehun yang sedang bermain di laptopnya juga menggunakan _bathrobe_ miliknya. Luhan menebak Sehun membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi tamu membuatnya tak enak hati karena seharusnya Sehunlah yang mandi di kamar mandi miliknya.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disana? Kemari"

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun di meja kerjanya dan kembali mengagumi betapa tampan wajah Sehun bahkan saat rambut hitamnya tampak basah dengan bibir merah yang selalu menciumnya setiap saat.

"Duduk disini jangan disana."

Sehun menepuk pahanya dan mengoreksi Luhan yang sudah duduk di bangku didepannya.

"Disini sudah nyaman." Luhan berusaha mengelak mengingat keduanya hanya memakai _bathrobe_ dan akan merasa tak nyaman setelahnya.

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya dan menatap Luhan mengoreksi "Aku tidak meminta ini perintah."

Luhan yang merasa nada suara Sehun langsung berubah pun segera bangun dari kursinya dan beralih duduk di pangkuan Sehun yang langsung memeluknya membuat Luhan secara otomatis menyenderkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun

" _Nyaman"_ Gumam Luhan terdengar oleh Sehun yang sudah menutup laptopnya dan mulai mencumbu leher Luhan

"Kau menggairahkan Lu." Ujarnya menjilati leher Luhan yang terekspos bebas dan tangannya yang mulai bermain bebas didalam _bathrobe_ yang digunakan Luhan.

"Aku menginginkamu Lu."

Hembusan nafas Sehun saat berbisik di telinga nya membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang, jantung nya mulai terpacu kencang menyemburkan aliran darah yang terasa hangat diseluruh tubuhnya, aroma khas milik Sehun menggelitik rasa gairahnya dan tanpa disadari tangannya membelai dada pria yang memberi selalu memberi perasaan nyaman dan damai untuknya. Karena mau seperti apapun dirinya akan selalu terjatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang Oh Sehun

" _Take me then."_

Sehun otomatis tersenyum senang dan langsung menggendong Luhan, membawanya ke atas ranjang yang akan kembali menjadi saksi bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun sangat memuja kekasih cantiknya..

"Kau cantik Lu." Gumamnya begitu memuja Luhan dan dengan cepat menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Sehun menghampiri bibir indah itu, mengecup nya sekali, lalu menyapu lembut kedua bibir Luhan, manis, kenyal dan menggairahkan. Dada nya yang disentuh tangan Luhan terasa hangat

" _Nngghhh_ …" Desahan dari bibir Luhan yang membalas ciuman Sehun, membuat ciuman kedua nya berirama, ujung lidah mereka bersentuhan dan sensasi nya menyulut naluri Sehun yang semakin memuja pria dibawahnya.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan, Keduanya merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menggairahkan, Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menuntun mengelus pipinya, mencium punggung tangan Luhan yang halus, lengan, siku, pundak dan penuh kelembutan menyapu leher putih itu dengan bibir dan lidah nya, hingga Luhan kembali mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan meraih wajah pria yang telah membangkit kan gairah nya, ditatapnya mata tajam yang kini sedang berada di atasnya sedang menatapnya hangat menggairahkan, "Sehunnie… _Saranghae_." Bibir nya bergetar mengucapkan kata-kata yang mewakili jiwa dan raga nya. Ketakutannya seolah sirna mengetahui kapan saja pria didepannya bisa membencinya kapan saja

Terlihat senyum di wajah Sehun saat mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir yang selalu ingin di kecup nya, bibir yang selalu ingin di cium nya dengan lama.

" _Saranghae_." Menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibir nya, membelai kening Luhan, jemari nya menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh di sudut mata rusa itu.

"Aku milik mu seutuh nya." Kalimat itu terucap seakan mengingatkan Luhan kalau dirinya hanya milik Luhan seorang.

Kedua tangan Luhan menarik wajah Sehun mendekat ke wajah nya, kepala nya sedikit terangkat, mencium bibir pria yang memiliki rasa cinta yang sama besar dan terlalu kuat untuk dirinya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang keduanya saling membutuhkan dan saling menginginkan.

" _Nggghhh…_ " Desahan Luhan kini semakin bergairah, ketika tangan Sehun menelusup di balik _bathrobe_ nya, halus menyentuh kulit tubuh nya, sentuhan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sedemikian hebat nya hingga memicu jantung nya kembali berdetak cepat. Membiarkan tangan Sehun melepas _bathrobe_ nya. Dia menikmati seluruh pergerakan Sehun yang kini telah berada di atas tubuh nya.

Belaian dan ciuman mereka semakin panas dan menggairahkan, hingga mereka berdua tidak sadar kapan melepas kan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka, Sehun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh nya yang masih berada di atas tubuh Luhan.

"Arghh.. Luhan!" Sehun mengerang melepas kan ciuman nya, saat tangan Luhan tiba-tiba meraba dan membelai kejantanan nya.

Sehun menatap wajah bagai malaikat di bawah nya yang menyeringai nakal,

" _Nmmpphhh.. Ngghh… Nghh…_ " Seringaian nakal itu sudah tak berdaya dengan lumatan bibir Sehun yang kini mencium bibir Luhan, membekap kepala nya hingga hanya kepala Sehun yang bergerak gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

" _aghhh…ahh..ahh.._!" Desahan Luhan membakar api gairah Sehun yang kemudian dengan lihainya menelusuri leher, bahu dan

"ahhh.. _Sehunnie_ !" Luhan melengkungkan tubuh nya sendiri, hingga melepas kejantanan Sehun yang berada dalam genggaman nya. Tangan nya naik ke atas merenggut kepala Sehun dan membekap nya di dada, lidah pria itu semakin kasar menjilati dan menghisap nipple Luhan. Perut nya mengeras ketika bibir pria yang di cintai nya itu mengecup berkali-kali permukaan perut nya dan

" _Ahhhhh_ !" Lenguhan panjang dari bibir Luhan merasakan kenikmatan lidah Sehun menjilati ujung kejantanan nya.

"Sehunnie aku mohon!" Ucap nya memohon agar Sehun memberikan nya kenikmatan yang lebih, lidah pria yang berada di selangkangan nya kini menjilati hole dan permukaan rectum nya.

"Argghh… _hmphh..hmphh_ … !" Erangan Luhan bagai nyanyian melody, menghipnotis pria di bawah sana semakin bernafsu menenggelam kan seluruh kejantanan namja cantik itu ke dalam mulut nya.

Luhan berusaha meredakan detak jantung nya yang terpacu sedemikian hebat nya, sensasi mulut Sehun di kejantanan nya membuat diri nya melemas dan berusaha merasakan kenikmatan yang terus menerus Sehun berikan untuknya,

Luhan sedikit bersender di kepala ranjang dan melihat betapa menggairahkannya Sehun yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan untuknya dibawah sana "Hmpphh…. Sehunnie… Sehun… Aaahhhh….hhhh….." Jemarinya mencengkram erat rambut di kepala Sehun dan

Dan dalam sedetik mulut Sehun penuh oleh cairan sperm pria cantiknya,, Sehun menelan seluruh cairan itu dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat Luhan yang begitu menggairahkan selesai mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

Tubuh nya beranjak mendekati Luhan yang terbaring lemas menggapai klimaks nya. Ditunggu nya hingga nafas pria yang mata nya masih terpejam itu beraturan.

Luhan membuka mata, bibir dan lidah Sehun bermain di leher dan bahu nya, dia pun berbisik di telinga Sehun "Aku mencintaimu Sehun…sangat mencintaimu" ujarnya frustasi memberitahu Sehun agar prianya mengerti kalau dirinya sedang memohon agar Sehun tak pernah membencinya kelak di masa depan.

Mengabaikan rasa frustasinya, Luhan kini menjilati telinga Sehun, mengecup leher kekar pria itu. Seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan Luhan, Sehun sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan nya menyentuh kejantanan Luhan yang basah oleh sperm nya yang tercampur dengan saliva Sehun.

Mata tajam itu seakan menunggu kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Luhan nya, "Aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Sahut nya setengah berbisik,

Luhan mengangguk, mata sendu nya menelusuri wajah pria di depan nya, mencari keyakinan bahwa pria yang mencintai nya itu tidak akan menyakiti nya.

Tubuh mereka bersatu dalam irama halus dan lembut, di iringi teriakan Luhan yang kesakitan, Sehun berusaha selembut mungkin memasukkan kejantanan nya ke dalam hole Luhan, dia telah memasukkan dua jari sebagai penetrasi di lubang Luhan, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menyatukan dirinya dengan Luhan, tapi tetap saja. Lubang rectum itu terlalu sempit untuk besar nya kejantanan Sehun.

"Apa terasa sakit?" Sehun memberhentikan gerakan pinggul nya, mencium lembut bibir kekasih nya, sungguh dia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang di cintai nya berteriak kesakitan setiap kejantanan nya bergerak.

Mata rusa itu terbuka, wajah nya masih terlihat meringis menahan perih di lubang rectum nya, "Lanjutkan Sehunna." Dia berusaha meyakin kan Sehun dengan kata-kata nya, walau sedikit merasakan sakit, otot rectum nya berdenyut-denyut memijat batang kejantanan Sehun yang baru berhasil masuk setengahnya, seperti biasanya rasa sakit itu hanya awal nya karena setelah itu hanya akan terasa sensasi yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata

"Aaaarggghhhh…. !" Teriakan kesakitan Luhan dan teriakan kenikmatan Sehun berbaur menjadi satu.

"Lu… Argh.. Arghh…" Erangan Sehun tak tertahan kan, denyutan otot dinding rectum Luhan menyentuh gairah nya untuk mendorong kejantanan nya hingga seluruh nya tenggelam dalam lubang rectum Luhan, kehangatan lubang pria cantik nya bagaikan menggelitik setiap saraf-saraf kejantanan milik Sehun, perlahan-lahan pinggul nya bergerak maju mundur, teriakan Luhan sudah tak terdengar, berganti dengan desahan nafas nya yang mulai merasakan nikmat nya setiap sentuhan kejantanan Sehun menggesek-gesek dinding rectum nya.

" _Ngghhh…._ " Bibir itu mengerang ketika Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, pria yang semakin bernafsu itu terus menggerakkan pinggul nya tanpa henti, berirama semakin cepat semakin nikmat yang di rasakan kejantanan nya semakin menggebu-gebu.

Posisi pinggul nya tegak di topang kedua lutut nya yang menekuk di tempat tidur, kedua tangan nya meraih pinggang Luhan agar mengkuti irama gerakan pinggul nya yang berubah menjadi liar

" _Hmphhhh_ … Luhan… _Ahhh.. Ahhh_ Lu…!" Erangan Sehun bergaung dipenjuru kamar. Gerakan nya semakin cepat mendorong menarik mendorong menarik seluruh kejantanan nya yang semakin tegang semakin mengeras.

Dagu Luhan mendongak, mata nya terpejam, nikmat nya kecepatan gerakan kejantanan yang besar dan keras itu menumbuk lubang rectum nya bagai kan aliran listrik menyengat saraf-saraf nafsu nya,

"Sehunnie, fasterrr.. _hmphhh_.. _Aghh_.. ! Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat kain bed cover, sebelah tangan nya meremas kencang lengan Sehun yang terus bergerak liar menumbuk dinding rektumnya dengan cepat dan kencang.

Desahan dan erangan Luhan menstimulasi gerakan pinggul Sehun semakin liar dan tak terkendali kecepatan nya, menumbuk titik kenikmatan Luhan berkali-kali hingga denyutan dan cengkraman dinding rectum nya semakin erat menjepit seluruh batang penis Sehun..

" _Ahhhhhh…_ " Sehun mendesah,

"A _argghhh_ …" Dia mengerang,

" _Ahh_.. Luhan.. _Aghhh.. Aghh.._ Lu.. _Aghh_.. Luhaaann.." Orgasme nya mendesak mulut nya menyebut nama kekasih nya, Sehun menekan kan seluruh batang penis nya tenggelam dalam lubang rectum Luhan, mencapai titik kenikmatannya nya dengan menyembur kan sperma tanda pencapaian klimaks nya.

" _Aargghhhhhh…!_ " Teriakan nikmat dari kedua nya bergaung bersamaan, saling menatap pasangan masing-masing. Memastikan kalau pasangannya juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang mereka rasakan.

Sehun ambruk kelelahan dalam pelukan Luhan yang berada di bawah nya. Masih dengan nafas terputus-putus, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan merebah kan tubuh nya di samping pria cantik yang masih terpejam tak bergerak, tangan nya memeluk tubuh itu penuh curahan kasih sayang nya, berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan," dia menatap Luhan, membawa Luhan mendekat ke dalam dekapannya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya terlalu senang dan nyaman mendengar ucapan cinta Sehun yang ditujukan untuk berkali-kali atau dia terlalu lelah, Luhan sedikit mengangkat badan nya hingga wajah nya berhadapan dengan Sehun, mengecup kedua mata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam ke pesona itu, lalu menempelkan kepala nya di lekukan leher pria yang selalu ia sebut dalam doanya pada Tuhan agar tetap bisa selalu bersama walau apapun yang terjadi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun terbangun lebih dulu, mengecupi seluruh wajah _putri tidurnya_ dengan gemas. Sesekali mencium terlalu lama bibir Luhan yang kemudian akan menggeliat kehabisan nafas. Sampai saat Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun mulai bermain nakal dibawahnya. Membuatnya terpaksa harus membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya putri tidur membuka matanya." Gumam Sehun yang langsung membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya sementara dirinya bersandar di kepala ranjang.

" _sshhh.."_ Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun tiba-tiba membawanya ke pangkuannya. Mengingat percintaan panas mereka semalam, wajar saja kalau Luhan meringis karena bagian bawah dirinya masih terasa sakit karena terus dihujam oleh pria yang kini sedang memangkunya.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna Luhan." Sehun kembali mengagumi Luhan dan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya yang selalu terlihat sempurna untuknya.

Luhan hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari pria yang kini kembali mencumbu lehernya dan bermain di perut ratanya sesekali mengusap lalu akan semakin turun ke bawah.

" _Se-Sehun…"_ Luhan memekik takut kalau-kalau jari Sehun sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan yang semalam kan?" katanya berbisik membuat wajah Luhan tampak terkekeh menahan rasa takutnya pada gairah Sehun yang selalu membludak.

"Diam berarti iya,,"

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik saat tiba-tiba Sehun kembali berada diatasnya dan sudah memaksanya berciuman panas dan bertukar saliva serta saling menautkan lidah mereka di pagi hari.

 _Tok..Tok.._

Sehun mengabaikannya namun Luhan jelas membelalak meronta karena takut itu Yunho yang berada di luar sana.

 _Tok..Tok.._

" _Se-…Sehun!"_ Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun setidaknya melepaskan tautan panas bibir mereka.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu." Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang tampak kesal karena kegiatannya diganngu.

"SIAPA?" teriaknya yang kembali mencumbu leher Luhan.

" _Tuan muda, direktur bilang anda harus segera turun._ "

"Sehun, kita bisa lanjutkan nanti aku janji, tapi sekarang direktur memanggilmu. Aku mohon." Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun yang terlihat kesal karena tak bisa mendapatkan jatah pagi hari dari Luhan.

"Aku janji.." Luhan meyakinkan Sehun yang kemudian berpindah ke sampingnya.

"BAIKLAH!"

Sehun pun berteriak dan memberitahu pelayannya agar cepat pergi.

Luhan tersenyum dan memaksakan diri untuk bersiap sebelum berhasil membangkitkan kembali gairah Sehun yang selalu membuatnya kewalahan di pagi hari.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jae hyung!"

Terdengar suara Sehun yang sedang menggenggam Luhan disampingnya memekik dan langsung menghambur memeluk paksa Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati sarapannya bersama Yunho.

"Hay Sehunna.." Jaejoong mengelus lembut punggung calon adik iparnya dan sedikit mengerling ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kapan kau datang?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan bertanya pada Jaejoong yang tampak terkekeh.

"Semalam… aku sampai tadi malam, dan saat ingin menyapamu kau terlihat sibuk dengan pria cantikmu didalam kamar." katanya menggoda Sehun yang hanya tertawa renyah karena kembali ketahuan sedang berdua bersama Luhan dikamar.

"Kami berniat membuat teman untuk adik bayi." bisiknya mengelus sayang perut Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit memukul kepala adik iparnya yang berbicara sembarangan.

"Luhan…."

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati ibunya yang terlihat seperti biasa menyebalkannya saat memanggil namanya.

"Iya ada apa?"

Minah tampak salah tingkah saat hendak memaki Luhan tetapi dirinya ditatap menyeramkan oleh ketiga pasang mata yang kini duduk di meja makan.

"Maaf mengganggu sarapan anda bersama Tuan muda dan tuan Kim direktur. Saya ada perlu dengan Luhan-..putra saya."

Luhan sedikit mual saat sebutan putra ditujukan untuknya langsung dari mulut wanita menyebalkan seperti ibunya.

"Luhan akan sarapan bersamaku." katanya memberitahu Minah yang tampak tak suka dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Ada yang harus Luhan kerjakan tuan muda."

"Suruh orang lain-.."

"Saya permisi membantu ibu saya direktur." Luhan menyela ucapan Sehun dan menatap pria nya kali ini untuk mengijinkannya.

"Baiklah kau boleh membantu ibumu. Lagipula malam nanti kita akan sangat sibuk."

'Memangnya ada apa?" Sehun bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Aku mengundang keluarga dan kerabat terdekat untuk datang ke jamuan makan malam sekaligus pemberitahuan rencana pernikahanku dengan Jongie." balas Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong memberitahu Sehun yang tampak berbinar.

"Whoaa…. Aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat kalian menikah."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit membawa Luhan untuk membantu persiapan pesta malam nanti."

Minah kembali memotong ucapan Sehun dan segera mencengkram lengan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa dia masih sangat jahat pada Luhan?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Sehun dan Yunho.

"Masih baby… mereka berdua sepertinya tidak pernah akur." kekeh Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Aku rasa Luhan bukan anaknya. Didunia ini tidak ada seorang orag tua yang sangat membenci anaknya seperti dia. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau membenci seseorang seperti Luhan yang nyaris seperti malaikat?" ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa gemas.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, wajah Sehun kini mengeras tampak berfikir dan mencerna ucapan Jaejoong yang mengatakan Luhan bukan anak dari Minah. Jika dia mengingat ke belakang, tak pernah ada hari yang Minah lakukan selain membenci dan memarahi Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong yang mengatakan tak ada satu orang tua pun didunia yang bisa begitu membenci darah dagingnya sendiri.

" _Sebenarnya ada apa?"_ gumam Sehun yang tiba-tiba merasa ada yang tak beres dengan latar belakang Luhan dan segala keganjalan yang tak sengaja ia temukan sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sebulan pun telah berlalu dengan cepatnya, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana putra tertua keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Segala kesulitan kisah cinta mereka telah berhasil dilewati, membuat siapa saja yang mengetahui betapa Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mempertahankan mendecak kagum dan ada sedikit rasa iri karena sebentar lagi malaikat kecil keduanya akan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Pernikahan yang begitu ditunggu keluarga, kerabat serta para khalayak yang mengenal betapa bijaksananya Yunho dan betapa dermawannya Jaejoong, membuat kedua insan ini mendapatkan banyak restu dan doa dari semua yang mengenal mereka.

Kesibukan jelas terlihat di kediaman keluarga Oh, karena sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan akan dilakukan di taman belakang rumahnya yang kini disulap sangat cantik dan indah.

"Luhan...antarkan tuxedo tuan muda kekamarnya."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar kabar Sehun sudah ada dikamarnya.

"Tuan muda sudah kembali?"

"Ya…. Baru saja dia sampai. Cepat antarkan tuxedonya ke kamarnya."

Luhan pun setengah berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Merasa senang mengetahui pria tampannya sudah kembali setelah hampir seminggu tak pulang kerumah dengan alasan mengurus sesuatu yang penting.

"Sehun!"

Luhan yang masih terengah langsung membuka cepat pintu kamar Sehun dan mengernyit mendapati kamar Sehun yang masih kosong tak ada tanda kedatangan Sehun.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan kini masuk kekamar Sehun berharap kalau tuan mudanya sedang berada dikamar mandi.

 _Cklek…!_

Dia kembali menghela nafas saat kamar mandi Sehun kosong.

"Hey cantik."

Luhan sedikit terhuyung saat tiba-tiba lengan yang begitu ia rindukan merengkuh pinggangnya dan kini sedang menciumi tengkuknya.

"Sehun!"

Luhan langsung membalikan badannya dan menghambur memeluk Sehun erat.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku meridukanmu." katanya memeluk erat Sehun sesekali menghirup aroma khas yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus Lu. Dan tentu saja aku kembali. Aku masih ingin menikahimu sebelum Yunho membunuhku kan?" katanya sedikit terkekeh mengecup lama kening Luhan.

"Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu dan Yunho." katanya berbisik memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti sambil memasangkan kancing kemeja Sehun dengan benar.

"Apa itu?"

"Kejutan Lu… kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah aku sudah tampan. Aku harus menemui Yunho sebentar sebelum dia berteriak mencariku. Sampai nanti." Sehun kembali mengecup kening Luhan dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan seluruh kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang tampak lebih baik saat ini dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu. Sebulan yang lalu Sehun tampak menjauhi dirinya dan hanya berbicara seperlunya, membuat Luhan merasa khawatir kalau Sehun sudah menemukan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Tapi saat ini dia bisa bernafas lega karena sepertinya sesuatu yang akan Sehun katakan bukan mengenai dirinya.

" _Hyung!_ "

"Well...well… lihat siapa yang baru menampakan batang hidungnya." terdengar suara Kai menyindir Sehun yang datang ke ruangan Jaejoong

"Kau sangat cantik." katanya mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk pria yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Kau kemana saja anak nakal. Yunho tidak mau melangsungkan acara ini jika kau tak datang." katanya mengabaikan pujian Sehun dan lebih memilih memarahi Sehun yang hanya tertawa bodoh.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang. Ini pernikahan kakakku mana mungkin aku tidak hadir. Lagipula aku tidak sabar melihat adik bayi lahir. Dia pasti mirip denganku." katanya mengusap perut Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat membuncit.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari adik bayi dan kenapa dia harus mirip denganmu? Jongie hyung yang mengandungnya jadi tentu saja adik bayi mirip denganku." Kai tak mau kalah dari Sehun membuat Jaejoong benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar." Jaejoong memperingatkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih adu mulut tak penting. Keduanya pun langsung berhenti bertengkar tak ingin membuat mood Jaejoong berubah karena mereka.

"Sehun cepat temui Yunho. Dia benar-benar harus melihatmu." Jaejoong kembali memperingatkan Sehun yang langsung mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan berjalan mendekati calon kakak iparnya ingin memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Terimakasih untuk kedatanganmu di kehidupan Yunho. Terimakasih untuk cintamu yang begitu besar yang kau berikan pada kakakku. Dan terimakasih untuk calon malaikat yang akan hadir di tengah-tengah kita. Terimakasih hyung, aku menyayangimu."

Kalimat yang begitu mengharukan Sehun ucapkan dalam satu nafas. Membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena satu-satunya keluarga Yunho sangat menyayangi dan menjaganya.

"Aku pamit sebentar. Sampai bertemu nanti sebagai keluarga Oh yang baru hyung." Sehun memeluk erat Jaejoong dan tak lama bergegas pergi menuju ruangan tempat Yunho berada.

"Paling tidak aku akan merasa tenang membiarkan kau tinggal disini. Baik Sehun dan Yunho-... keduanya sangat menyayangimu dan adik bayi."

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kai kembali mendekati kakaknya dan mengecup kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tetap ingin kau mengunjungiku di akhir pekan. Aku tidak bisa tidak melihat wajah tampan adikku yang seksi." protesnya mencubit pipi Kai membuat Kai tertawa senang.

"Araseo… adikmu yang seksi ini akan selalu mengunjungi _the hottiest_ Jongie setiap minggu." katanya membalas Jaejoong yang menjadi tak rela berpisah dengan adik kecil yang sudah seperti pahlawan untuknya.

"Biar aku memelukmu hyung. Aku bisa menangis lebih awal saat ini." gumam Kai membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya.

"Syukurlah kau dan adik bayi akan bahagia selamanya."

"Kau juga harus bahagia adik kecilku." Jaejoong berbisik dan membalas pelukan adiknya dengan erat.

 _Sementara itu..._

"DIMANA SEHUN? CEPAT PANGGIL ADIKKU!"

Suara teriakan Yunho terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan. Membuat Sehun terkekeh geli karena kakaknya terlihat sangat gugup dan tegang.

"YUNNIEE…~"

Sehun tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba membuat kakaknya mendelik sekaligus lega karena akhirnya adiknya pulang dan tak terlambat ke acara pernikahannya.

"Kau darimana saja?!" katanya menuntut Sehun yang mulai merajuk padanya.

"Hyungiee… kau menyeramkan sekali berwajah seperti itu. Nanti orang-orang berfikir kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini." Sehun memegang dahi Yunho dan membuat gerakan menghilangkan kerutan di dahi kakaknya.

"Aku serius...darimana saja kau? Kenapa hampir seminggu tidak pulang?" katanya mendesis marah pada adiknya.

"Saat aku memberi ucapan selamat didepan orang banyak nanti kau akan tahu kemana aku pergi. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." katanya merapikan jas Yunho yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sangat."

Yunho kemudian kembali memeluk adiknya erat dan bernafas lega setidaknya dia bisa lebih tenang saat ini "Jangan membuatku memaki orang hanya karena kau adik kecil."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap menebak ke mata hyungnya "Aku penasaran apakah kau akan tetap menjadikan aku prioritasmu setelah kau menikah hari ini." katanya mengoreksi Yunho yang terlihat terkekeh.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi prioritasku dan selalu dalam pengawasanku, selalu." Katanya mengusak kepala Sehun dan memberitahu adiknya.

"Setidaknya kau prioritas ketiga setelah Jaejoong dan anakku tentu saja."

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan konyol kakaknya dan kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Yunho yang sedang bercermin.

"Aku mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu sebelum pulang ke rumah." Yunho yang sedang membenarkan tuxedonya kembali melihat adiknya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Yunho berkaca "Aku hanya ingin mereka melihat pernikahanmu. Kau pasti akan sangat bahagia."

Yunho kemudian memegang pundak adik kecilnya dan menatap Sehun meyakinkan "Dengar, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Aku memiliki adik kecil keras kepala tapi selalu mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu. Ayah dan ibu tentu saja menghadiri pernikahanku, aku bisa merasakannya. Jadi jangan berbicara macam-macam dan bersiap di luar. Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum bangga pada kakaknya yang selalu terlihat kuat dimatanya "Oke." Balasnya tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Ah aku sangat senang adik kecilku bertambah dewasa." Katanya memeluk Sehun sekilas.

Sehun pun memeluk sekilas kakaknya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan untuk bersiap mengikuti upacara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan janji suci itupun sedang diucapkan oleh kedua pasangan pengantin yang terlihat sangat bahagia di altar sana. Kalimat _Aku bersedia_ menggema di pagi hari yang begitu tenang dan indah, membuat siapa saja menitikan rasa harunya tak terkecuali untuk Bungsu Oh dan Kim yang kini sesunggukan melihat kedua kakaknya akhirnya bisa bersandang di pelaminan.

"Luhan.." Kyungsoo berbisik menyenggol lengan Luhan.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Apa kau punya tisue?"

"Tisue? Untuk apa?"

"Lihat Sehun dan Kai sudah menangis seperti anak hilang."

Luhan yang terlalu terbawa suasana pun tak menyadari kalau Sehun yang duduk disampingnya memang sudah sesunggukan tak bersuara.

"Kau benar-…mereka tampak konyol sekali." Bisikan Luhan pun membuat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengejek kami." Keduanya berbisik mengerikan di telinga Luhan dan Kyungsoo, membuat keduanya terkekeh dan kembali mengikuti prosesi tukar cincin dan kedua pasangan kini sedang berciuman hangat sehingga terdengar tepuk sorai dari para tamu undangan.

Dan tak terasa hari membahagiakan itu sampai pada puncaknya. Acara dimana keluarga terdekat memberikan restu dan rasa bahagia mereka untuk kedua mempelai. Dimulai dari orang tua Jaejoong yang telah memberikan kalimat mengharukannya untu Jaejoong diikuti Kai yang kini sedang berbicara panjang lebar mengenai Yunho dan Jaejoong, membuat kedua pengantin menatap sebal pada Kai karena daripada memberikan ucapan yang lebih berguna, Kai seperti sedang bergosip membuat seluruh tamu undangan tertawa mendengarnya.

Tak lama tepuk tangan pun terdengar menandakan Kai yang telah selesai berpidato dan kini sedang memeluk kakak dan kakak iparnya, hal itu juga menandakan bahwa saat ini satu-satunya keluarga Yunho akan memberikan satu-dua kata untuk kakak tercintanya.

Sehun mengaitkan kancing jasnya dan berjalan ke podium, tersenyum melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong dan sedikit mendapati Luhan yang sedang sibuk membantu membagikan _champagne_

"Selamat malam."

Suara Sehun bergema di ruangan, membuat Luhan yang sedang fokus pada tamu membalikan badannya dan tersenyum menatap prianya yang begitu tampan dan mempesona.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara tentang kakakku terlebih dulu." Katanya mengerling Yunho yang sedang duduk melihat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengetahui kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pada kami berdua saat kami kecil. Dan mungkin juga kalian berfikir kami berdua sudah baik-baik saja seiring bergantinya hari. Terutama kakakku, aku sangat yakin kalian menganggapnya kuat karena di usia nya yang masih sangat muda bisa mempertahankan nama baik mendiang ayah kami."

"Yah-…itu hanya kelihatannya saja, Yunho-..kakakku dia sama sekali tak sekuat yang kalian pikirkan." Sehun mulai tak bernada memberikan pidatonya,

"Hyung…" Sehun kini berbicara seolah berbicara langsung dengan kakaknya yang sedang melihatnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau mengalami mimpi buruk yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang aku alami hampir setiap hari selama hidupmu. Tapi kau mencoba menutupinya karena aku."

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau merasakan sakit dan merasa tak sanggup menjalani hidup yang begitu menyulitkanmu berkali-kali kau ingin menyerah tapi kau bertahan itu juga karena aku."

"Kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menangis dan berusaha selalu menjadi pahlawan hebat untukku."

"Kau selalu tertawa bahkan saat kau tidak ingin, hanya karena ingin memberitahuku kalau kau dan aku-.. kita berdua baik-baik saja."

Semua penuturan Sehun membuat tak hanya Yunho namun seluruh tamu terharu bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya hidup yang keduanya jalani.

"Terimakasih hyung… Terimakasih telah menjagaku dan menjadi kuat untukku hampir seumur hidupku. Terimakasih karena terus tertawa dan selalu ada untukku kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu."

"Terimakasih telah berperan sebagai ayah yang bijaksana, ibu yang perhatian, dan kakak yang luar biasa untukku. Aku menyayangimu hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Sehun mengucapkan rasa terimakasih terdalamnya untuk Yunho yang kini sedang memberikan balasan kalimat _aku juga menyayangimu_ pada Sehun.

Terdengar tepukan meriah, merasakan betapa kedua bersaudara itu sangat saling menjaga dan bertahan satu sama lain.

"Dan untuk Jongie hyung-.." terdengar kembali suara Sehun kali ini ditujukan untuk Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke keluarga rapuh kami. Terimakasih sudah menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersabar dan selalu mencintai Yunho dengan sepenuh hati, dan tentu saja terimakasih untuk calon malaikat yang segera akan lahir ke dunia. Aku dan Kai-..kami berdua berjanji akan menjadi paman tertampan dan terseksi yang akan sangat dan teramat menyayangi dan akan menjaga keponakan kecil kami. Kami janji."

Kali ini suara tawa yang terdengar mengenai penuturan Sehun tentang calon bayi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih Jongie hyung. Aku menyayangimu."

Terlihat Jaejoong menghapus air mata harunya dan memberikan _flying kiss_ untuk Sehun yang berada di atas podium. Membuat Sehun mengerling ke arahnya, dan tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang sedang mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, menatap bangga pada Sehun yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Ah-…aku belum selesai."

Sehun sedikit berteriak membuat para tamu undangan kembali penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Aku memiliki kejutan untuk kedua pengantin-…sebenarnya untuk Yunho." Katanya terkekeh mengoreksi kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku menemukannya hyung."

Luhan yang kembali sedang membagikan _champagne_ menyadari perubahan suara Sehun yang terdengar dingin, membuat entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan bertanya-tanya dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Aku menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas mimpi buruk kita. Seseorang yang membuat kita harus kehilangan kedua orang tua kita secara mengenaskan. Aku menemukannya." Terdengar Suara Sehun bergetar hebat menandakan kalau dirinya sedang menahan rasa marahnya.

"BAWA DIA MASUK!"

Sehun berteriak memerintahkan pada anak buahnya, dan tak lama terlihat dari kejauhan dua orang sedang mencengkram erat lengan seorang wanita yang terlihat pucat tak tak berdaya.

"Tidak-.." Luhan merasa nafasnya berhenti saat mengetahui siapa wanita yang sedang dibawa paksa menuju podium.

"Aku memperkenalkan pada kalian istri dari pembunuh kedua orang tuaku-…Kim Soora."

Yunho seketika berdiri melihat ke arah wanita yang tampak tak berdaya itu, dia kemudian menatap Sehun memperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang mengerikan malam ini.

"Ah-…aku harus melakukan apa padamu nyonya Xi-..Aku ingin sekali membakarmu hidup-hidp seperti saat suami mu melakukannya pada kedua orang tuaku." Geramnya menjambak wanita yang hanya tersenyum lirih menatapnya.

"BAWA DIA KE RUANG BAWAH TANAH!"

"TIDAK-….JANGAN BAWA DIA!"

Perintah berlawanan terdengar dari Luhan yang kini berlari terhuyung menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang jelas-jelas adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Luhan menghempas seluruh tangan yang mencengkram erat lengan ibunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan bertanya ketakutan memastikan ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mendesis mencengkram erat lengan Luhan untuk bangun.

"Tidak Sehun-…lepaskan aku!"

Luhan menghempas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan merentangkan tangannya melindungi ibunya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan dia. Biar aku saja yang menanggungnya-..hukum aku Sehun"

"LUHAN ADA APA DENGANMU? KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI?" teriaknya mengguncang bahu Luhan dengan keras

"KARENA DIA IBUKU. IBU KANDUNGKU."

Sehun pun membelalak mendengar jeritan Luhan, dia secara otomatis melepas pegangannya di bahu Luhan dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin-…." Gumamnya tertawa pahit

"CEPAT BAWA WANITA ITU!"

"Tidak-…Lepaskan dia!"

"Sehun-…aku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku putra kandung dari pria yang membunuh orang tuamu. Aku darah dagingnya, jadi balaskan semua kemarahanmu padaku. Lepaskan ibuku dia harus menjalani operasi. Dia sekarat Sehun-…aku mohon lepaskan ibuku."

Luhan meraung memohon dan berlutut di kaki Sehun saat semua pengawalnya kembali membawa paksa ibunya.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN IBUKU!"

Luhan kalap, dia berlari mengejar ibunya yang entah akan dibawa kemana dan

 _BUGH!_

Dia memukul kencang wajah pengawal Sehun yang tampak marah dan kini memukul telak wajahnya yang langsung seketika terhuyung ke tanah.

Sehun menggeram marah pada pengawal yang berani-beraninya memukul Luhan, namun saat Luhan berteriak _ibuku_ terus menerus. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari dan menolong Luhan yang sedang dihajar oleh pengawalnya didepan matanya.

"CUKUP! BAWA MEREKA PERGI!"

Yunho yang masih terpukul tak menyangka Luhan mengatakan kebenaran di keadaan seperti ini membuatnya marah dan tak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama.

" _SEHUN-…KAU BILANG KAU PENASARAN SEPERTI APA RUPA BAYI YANG ADA DIDALAM FOTO ITU. AKU BAYI YANG BERADA DI FOTO ITU SEHUN-…AKU ORANGNYA! MAAFKAN IBUKU DAN BIARKAN DIA MENJALANI OPERASINYA, IBUKU SEKARAT SEHUNNA."_

Teriakan frustasi Luhan semakin tak terdengar saat para pengawal Sehun membawa dia dan ibunya ke ruang bawah tanah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam kebahagiaan Yunho pun menjadi malam yang sangat mencekam karena kenyataan yang harus diterimanya malam ini. dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini dia membesarkan anak pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Dalam hatinya sungguh ia marah, namun mengingat betapa Luhan sangat menjaga adiknya dan dirinya, membuatnya tak bisa sepenuhnya marah pada Luhan.

 _Tap…Tap.._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruang bawah tanah yang dibuat seperti penjara di rumahnya. Dia kemudian mendengar suara rintihan dan terdengar sekali kalau seseorang sedang dipukuli sementara suara lain sedang menangis meminta agar putranya tak dipukuli lagi.

"CUKUP!"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap tak percaya kepada anak buahnya yan sangat berani mengambil tindakan tanpa perintah darinya.

Para pengawal Yunho pun bergegas meninggalkan sel dan membiarkan tubuh Luhan terkulai lemas dengan ibunya yang terus menangisi putranya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang selama ini Sehun dan aku cari"

"Di-direktur."

Luhan yang sangat babak belur berusaha menghampiri Yunho dengan sel besi sebagai pembatas mereka.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya begitu lama?" desisnya mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT ADIKKU BEGITU MENCINTAIMU LALU KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA SEPERTI INI"

"Luhan tidak mengetahui apapun direktur."

"DIAM!" katanya membentak wanita yang tampak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Sehun mengamuk dan terpaksa harus di bius. Dia terlalu frustasi mengetahui kau orang yang seharusnya sangar ia benci bukan sebaliknya."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dan ibumu. Jadi pergilah sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan adikku dan Jangan pernah kembali lagi." Desisnya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak lebih terpukul karena tak boleh lagi menemui Sehun.

"Antar mereka ke rumah sakit dan pastikan Sehun tidak bisa menemukan mereka."

Yunho memberi perintah, meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin menangis tak bisa membayangkan harus berpisah dengan Sehun secepat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun terbangun dari efek obat biusnya dan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah wajah Luhan yang babak belur dan suaranya yang berteriak frustasi.

"Luhan.." gumamnya yang mencoba berdiri namun gagal karena merasa sangat lemas. Dia kemudian kembali berdiri dan berlari terhuyung menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"LUHAN!" teriaknya menuruni ruang bawah tanah namun mengernyit mendapati sel itu kosong dan hanya ada bekas darah yang tersisa disana.

"MEREKA PERGI KEMANA?" Sehun mencengkram lengan penjaganya yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pergi Sehunna."

Suara Yunho yang juga menuruni tangga membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun yang masih lemas mencoba mendekati kakaknya namun hampir terjatuh kalau saja Yunho tak segera menopangnya.

"Aku memintanya pergi dan tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya lagi didepanmu. Aku minta maaf tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"TIDAK…LUHAN TIDAK BOLEH PERGI….AKU YANG AKAN MEMBALASNYA SENDIRI..KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI." Sehun mengguncangkan bahu kakaknya berulang kali.

"LUHAN!" Teriaknya berusaha mencari Luhan namun Yunho mencengkramnya erat.

"SEHUN CUKUP! BERHENTI MENCARINYA…DIA BUKAN SESEORANG YANG HARUS KAU CINTAI. LUPAKAN LUHAN DAN MULAI HIDUPMU DARI AWAL!"

Yunho berteriak berusaha mengingatkan Sehun siapa Luhan.

Sehun kemudian terjatuh dan memeluk erat kaki Yunho, menangis penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melepaskannya hyung. Dia ada didepan mata kita selama ini, dan aku mencintai anak pembunuh kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana ini hyung." Katanya memeluk kaki Yunho semakin erat.

"Hey Sehunna jangan seperti ini. kau menghancurkan hatiku jika seperti ini." Yunho yang sama terlukanya dengan Sehun berjongkok dan menghapus air mata adiknya yang terlihat sangat terpukul

"BAGAI-…BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENCINTAI ANAK PEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU HYUNG!...AKU HARUS MEMBALAS LUHAN TAPI BAGAIMANA AKU MEMBALASNYA SEMENTARA AKU SANGAT INGIN MENJAGANYA….ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

"HYUNG TOLONG AKU!"

Sehun menjerit di pelukan Yunho, mencengkram erat punggung Yunho seolah ingin membuat Yunho merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kau pasti kuat adikku. Kau pasti kuat." Gumam Yunho yang tak tega melihat keadaan Sehun yang hancur untuk kedua kalinya seperti ini. pertama kali dia melihat Sehun begitu menderita adalah saat kematian kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang dia harus kembali melihat adiknya merasakan kepedihan karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pria yang dia cintai adalah pria yang seharusnya ia benci.

"LUHAN…."

Dan Yunho tahu benar teriakan Sehun yang begitu memilukan bukanlah sepenuhnya teriakan kemarahan dan kebenciannya untuk Luhan. sebaliknya, Sehun terus memanggil nama Luhan karena saat ini dia sedang merasakan setengah bagian jiwanya telah direnggut secara paksa darinya.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat terpencil di Seoul, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan tak berkedip peti mati yang berisi jasad ibunya yang akan segera dimakamkan.

Dengan wajah yang masih lebam, Luhan hanya menatap kosong kedepan, kembali harus menerima kenyataan kalau ibunya tak bertahan selama operasi berlangsung, kondisinya menurun membuatnya tak bertahan saat operasi masih berlangsung.

"Sudah selesai nak."

Beberapa petugas penjaga pemakaman memberitahu Luhan yang hanya terdiam, Luhan kemudian memberi selembar uang ucapan terimakasihnya karena setidaknya ada pria yang masih bersedia membantunya untuk memakamkan ibunya secara layak.

Setelah diberi selembar uang pun, para penjaga pemakaman tersebut meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan makam ibunya.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat ibunya, memberikan penghormatan terakhir dan berjongkok didepan batu nisan ibunya, meletakkan setangkai bunga. Dia kembali menghela nafasnya mencegah sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tak turun.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah berjuang sangat hebat melawan penyakitmu." Luhan memulai ucapannya kepada mendiang ibunya.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena aku putramu. Kau harus tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak menyesalinya." Katanya tersenyum menatap mendiang ibunya.

"Tapi aku tidak berterimakasih akan satu hal padamu." suaranya kini berubah menjadi berat dan bergetar.

"Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian bersamaan saat aku kehilangan Sehun. Aku-…Aku tidak bisa berterimakasih untuk itu."

Air mata itu pun akhirnya menetes, tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas hidupnya. Hanya sangat menyayangkan nasibnya yang begitu buruk. Karena pada saat dia harus kehilangan satu dia akan kehilangan yang lainnya. Itu sudah seperti siklus untuknya.

"Apa kau berfikir aku bisa bertahan tanpa Sehun?" katanya bertanya menghapus air matanya.

Luhan tertawa pedih mengutuk kenapa hatinya begitu sakit "Aku bertaruh aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpanya."

"Haah~ ini bahkan belum sehari tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Sehunna." Luhan mendongak menatap langit, memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah Sehun yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Bukan wajah kemarahannya tapi wajah saat pria tampannya menatapnya hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Sehunna maafkan aku."

Luhan kembali tertunduk dan menangis dalam diam, sama seperti Sehun-… dia juga tidak mengerti harus mengungkapkan seperti apa rasanya jika sebagian jiwamu direnggut paksa dari hidupmu sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Tiga tahun kemudian….**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Kim Jongin-…Oh Sehun-….Kenapa menjaga satu anak kecil saja tidak bisa?!"

Terdengar seorang pria bermata burung hantu melotot memarahi kekasih dan temannya yang kembali lalai menjaga satu-satunya keponakan mereka yang baru bisa berjalan dan sangat lincah.

"Tadi Haowen masih bersama kami, tapi saat mencoba game terbaru ini, dia menghilang lagi." Kekeh Kai yang merasa kekasihnya sangat cerewet.

"CEPAT CARI HAOWEN! KALIAN MAU DIMARAHI JONGIE HYUNG LAGI HAH?!"

Kedua pria yang diteriaki itu pun langsung menghambur keluar mencari keponakan mereka yang pasti berada tak jauh dari toko mainan yang sedang mereka datangi.

"Oppa kau galak sekali." Seorang wanita cantik bernama Seo Hyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo yang juga ikut mencari calon keponakannya yang kembali menghilang karena terlalu lincah dan pintar.

"Aku bahkan bisa memanggang mereka kalau aku mau." Katanya membalas asal wanita yang terus bersama mereka sejak pagi tadi.

Sementara Sehun sedikit bingung harus kemana lagi mencari karena biasanya keponakannya tidak akan jauh pergi darinya kecuali ada seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman dan ia sukai.

Karena jika Oh Haowen-…keponakan kecilnya yang berusia tiga tahun itu menyukai orang lain, dia akan mengikuti orang itu sampai dia bosan.

"Haowen- _nie_ kau dimana anak tampan." Gumam Sehun masih kebingungan mencari keberadaan keponakannya sampai langkahnya terhenti karena dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dan suara yang mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

" _Nah adik kecil. Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus? Mana ayah dan ibumu?"_

Suara itu terdengar bingung tapi juga terdengar sangat gemas karena saat ini keponakannya sedang meminta orang itu untuk menggendongnya.

" _ajussi.. hehehee…"_

" _Aigooo kenapa kau lucu sekali."_ Pria itu semakin mencubit pipi Haowen dan mengusak gemas rambut bocah tiga tahu didepannya.

Sementara Sehun semakin mendekati asal suara yang terus mengganggu pendengarannya dan semakin melihat jelas bahwa kemungkinan pria yang sedang berjongkok tertawa bersama keponakannya adalah pria yang tiga tahun lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Luhan bawa anak itu ke pusat informasi. Kita banyak pelanggan hari ini."_

" _Okay.."_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang temannya memanggilnya dan membenarkan dugaannya kalau pria itu adalah Luhan-.. _Luhannya._ "Jadi benar itu kau." Gumamnya tersenyum lirih.

" _Baiklah adik tampan…ayo kita cari siapa orang tuamu."_ Luhan kemudian menggendong Haowen dan

"Aku rasa anak itu milikku, kau tak perlu repot-repot membawanya."

Sama seperti Sehun yang langsung mengenali suara Luhan, pria yang sedang menggendong Haowen dipelukannya itu pun terlihat membeku, tak berani menoleh karena takut itu hanya harapan saja bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehun-.. _Sehunnya._

" _Samchon.."_ Haowen tampak melonjak di pelukan Luhan saat melihat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya.

Luhan akhirnya perlahan membalikan badannya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasakan kakinya melemas, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena setelah tiga tahun lamanya dia bisa kembali melihat Sehun. Sehun yang selama ini hanya berada didalam mimpinya.

"Sudah lama tak melihatmu Lu-….Xi Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum pahit saat untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil nama marga yang sama yang selalu dia cap sebagai pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Dia hanya membiarkan Sehun mengambil Haowen dari pelukannya, membiarkan tatapan tajam Sehun melihat tak berkedip ke arahnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan, sampai langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Ikut aku…. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau Sehunnya yang dulu sudah tak ada lagi untuknya. Hanya Sehun yang dingin yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Dan disinilah mereka di sebuah kafe lengkap dengan penitipan anak didalamnya. Mereka berdua duduk didekat tempat dimana Haowen bermain dengan anak lainnya.

Tak ada yang berbicara dari mulai memesan minum hingga pesanan mereka datang. Sehun hanya terus memandang Luhan tak berkedip, lebih seperti menatap tajam sengaja membiarkan dirinya memilih perasaan benci atau perasaan rindukah yang lebih ingin menyeruak saat ini.

Dia masih menatap Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat lebih kurus dan lebih banyak diam tak berkata.

"Umh…Jadi apa kabarmu?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya membuat Sehun sedikit berkedip saat tiba-tiba suara Luhan bertanya padanya.

Sehun tertawa menyeringai menatap meremehkan pada Luhan "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, aku tahu kau senang membuatku menderita."

"Tidak Sehun. Sungguh." Katanya berusaha meyakinkan Sehun namun hanya keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti.

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, setelah itu aku yang bertanya." Ujarnya membuat Luhan tampak ragu.

"Aku-..aku ingin tahu kabarmu dulu. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku tidak baik selama hampir tiga tahun. Pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Luhan merasa mencelos menyadari kalau Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Bisa ya bisa tidak. Pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum lirih lalu kembali menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sejak berita tentang pernikahan Sehun dengan gadis cantik sudah ramai dibicarakan tiga bulan ini.

"Apa-….apa kau akan menikah?" Luhan tertunduk bertanya tak berani menatap Sehun

Sehun pun mengernyit mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ia perkirakan akan keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Ya…Lusa aku akan menikah."

Luhan merasa matanya memanas tak kuat lagi berbicara dengan Sehun, dia mencengkram erat celana kerjanya yang kini basah oleh air matanya.

"Sekarang giliranku. Tatap aku saat aku bertanya."

Luhan pun mengangguk dan menatap Sehun dengan ragu.

"Kabarmu?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak baik."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya "Benarkah? Aku lihat kau sangat bahagia saat ini." katanya menyindir Luhan.

"Tidak-…aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"LALU KENAPA KAU PERGI DAN TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN KEMBALI?"

Sehun menggebrak mejanya kencang membuat Luhan tersentak kembali bergetar tertunduk dan beberapa pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka.

"Maaf…" Katanya sedikit terisak memberitahu Sehun.

"Apa kau hidup bahagia dengan ibumu tercinta hmm?" katanya kembali mengejek Luhan yang masih terisak pelan.

"Dia sudah meninggal Sehunna. Ibuku tidak berhasil menjalani operasinya, dia meninggal tepat sehari setelah aku pergi dari rumahmu."

Sehun sedikit terdiam mendengar penuturan Luhan dan baru saja ia ingin kembali bertanya namun suara seorang wanita membuatnya terdiam "Oppa ternyata kau disini! Eh? Siapa dia? Mana Haowen?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo kita pergi."

Didepan mata Luhan, Sehun menggenggam tangan wanita tersebut dan berjalan mengambil Haowen, lalu kemudian kembali berdiri didepan Luhan "Aku harap kau hidup dengan baik. Dan aku juga berharap ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Kedua hati itu saling berdenyut sakit saat yang satu terus berkata kejam sementara yang satu tak bisa mengungkapkan semua rasa yang mereka rasakan adalah sama. Rasa sakit, rasa rindu dan penyesalan keduanya sama besar.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh, melihat betapa sempurnanya Sehun yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan wanitanya dan menggendong keponakannya berjalan menjauh. "Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja Sehunna. Aku lebih memilih berakhir di tanganmu daripada harus dibenci olehmu." Katanya tersenyum mengusap air matanya yang terus-menerus membasahi pipinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sehun dua hari yang lalu, Luhan demam tinggi dan tak bisa masuk kerja, dia pikir dengan berada di flatnya bisa membuatnya beristirahat dengan tenang dan tidur dengan nyaman melupakan seluruh ucapan Sehun yang begitu menyakiti hatinya.

Namun harapan hanyalah harapan, karena saat ini Luhan sedang mendengar seluruh tetangganya di flat kecil miliknya sedang mengagung-agungkan pesta pernikahan yang sangat indah yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Oh untuk merayakan pernikahan putra bungsunya.

Luhan terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata didalam tidurnya, tidak kuat mendengar pendeta mensahkan pernikahan Sehun dengan wanitanya.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi, dia mengambil jaketnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan flatnya. Pergi sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang tidak menyiarkan pernikahan Sehun secara langsung.

" _eomma! Pengantin wanitanya cantik sekali. Aku ingin menikah seperti eonni cantik itu."_

" _Ya dan lihat nak. Kau juga harus mendapatkan pria tampan seperti Sehun oppa."_

Luhan yang awalnya berniat menaiki bis kembali tak tahan mendengar celotehan ibu dan anak yang sedang menonton _live_ acara pernikahan Sehun di ponsel.

"Haah~"

Dia akhirnya memutuskan berjalan kaki melewati lorong-lorong kecil agar tak mendengar suara sorakan dan desahan iri dari para penonton yang menyaksikan pernikahan Sehun dan Seohyun.

Luhan masih berjalan terhuyung karena kepalanya sangat pusing, sampai ia tak sadar saat ini dirinya sudah berada di pemakaman ibunya. Luhan sendiri sama sekali tak pernah mengunjungi makam ibunya, dia hanya menghadiri pemakaman ibunya sekali dan setelah itu tak pernah datang berkunjung.

Luhan terduduk tertunduk di depan makam ibunya "Akhirnya ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Harusnya kau mengajakku eomonim. Aku sudah menyerah dengan hidupku." racau Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara nisan ibunya.

Luhan tersenyum merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang berkeringat, dia mungkin hampir tak sadarkan diri kalau saja seseorang tak menarik lengannya dan membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau demam tinggi"_

Luhan sangat mengenal suara itu, suara dengan desisan khas yang membuatnya selalu ketakutan setiap saat.

Luhan antara sadar dan tidak sadar melihat seseorang yang kini memakaikan jaket tebal untuknya. Sampai matanya kemudian menangkap sosok wajah yang sangat ia rindukan sedang melihat tajam ke arahnya dan terus menerus memeluknya semakin erat.

Luhan mendongak sekilas untuk memastikan dan tersenyum bergumam

"Sehun-…"

Itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir Luhan ucapkan sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sehun-..pria yang seharusnya sudah resmi menjadi milik wanita lain yang kini kembali datang untuk memeluknya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **sudah selesaikahhh membacanya ? :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **karena ini dua chapter dijadikan satu... Restart akan update lebih lama dibanding TDF dan ICY yak :0**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _so...tunggu cerita selanjutnya di next chapter_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _see yaaa..happy reading and review :*_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous…**_

 _Luhan masih berjalan terhuyung karena kepalanya sangat pusing, sampai ia tak sadar saat ini dirinya sudah berada di pemakaman ibunya. Luhan sendiri sama sekali tak pernah mengunjungi makam ibunya, dia hanya menghadiri pemakaman ibunya sekali dan setelah itu tak pernah datang berkunjung._

 _Luhan terduduk tertunduk di depan makam ibunya "Akhirnya ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Harusnya kau mengajakku eomonim. Aku sudah menyerah dengan hidupku." racau Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara nisan ibunya._

 _Luhan tersenyum merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang berkeringat, dia mungkin hampir tak sadarkan diri kalau saja seseorang tak menarik lengannya dan membuat tubuhnya menghangat._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau demam tinggi"_

 _Luhan sangat mengenal suara itu, suara dengan desisan khas yang membuatnya selalu ketakutan setiap saat._

 _Luhan antara sadar dan tidak sadar melihat seseorang yang kini memakaikan jaket tebal untuknya. Sampai matanya kemudian menangkap sosok wajah yang sangat ia rindukan sedang melihat tajam ke arahnya dan terus menerus memeluknya semakin erat._

 _Luhan mendongak sekilas untuk memastikan dan tersenyum bergumam_

 _"Sehun-…"_

 _Itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir Luhan ucapkan sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sehun-..pria yang seharusnya sudah resmi menjadi milik wanita lain yang kini kembali datang untuk memeluknya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tik..tok…tik..tok.._

Terdengar bunyi detik jam berlalu di sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit. Membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di kamar rawat tersebut perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan bertanya dimana dirinya dan kenapa dirinya bisa ada di tempat yang ia tebak rumah sakit.

Luhan sedikit bersender di kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya, memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar dan berusaha kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia semakin mengernyit karena terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah dirinya berada di makam ibunya dan kemudian dia pingsan di pelukan-…. Sehun.

" _Sehun..?"_

"Anda sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang Luhan tebak perawat menghampiri dirinya

"Ya… _umhh-.._ apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Silahkan tuan Xi."

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Apa dia pria tinggi seumuran denganku dengan wajah dan rahang yang tajam?" katanya bertanya berharap pada perawat yang sedang melepas infusnya.

"Saya rasa bukan. Anda dibawa kesini oleh seorang pria tua yang menemukan anda pingsan di sekitar pemakaman."

Luhan merasa matanya kembali memanas saat perawat tersebut seperti membuyarkan harapanya kalau yang menolongnya adalah Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin?" katanya bertanya lirih.

"Ya tentu saja. Pria tua itu baru saja pergi."

Luhan kembali tersenyum pahit dan kembali menyender lemas ke ranjangnya "Aku akan mencari pria tua itu dan berterimakasih padanya." Gumamnya melihat ke luar jendela dan merasa hidupnya berakhir membayangkan bahwa saat ini Sehun mungkin sudah resmi menjadi suami wanita cantik yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu di kafe.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh pulang?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada perawat yang mengurusnya.

"Anda sudah boleh pulang. Saya akan meletakkan resep obat yang harus anda tebus, jadi silahkan menunggu sebentar."

"Hmm baiklah.."

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya mengambil kesempatan untuk beristirahat di ruangan yang sangat nyaman di kamar rumah sakit yang ia tempati saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun Luhan masih terlihat tak bergeming dari tempat tidur di _flat_ kecilnya. Luhan belum memakan makanan apapun setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, dia mengabaikan obat yang ia tebus di rumah sakit. Awalnya dia merasa bingung karena pihak rumah sakit mengatakan kalau seluruh biaya administrasi dan obatnya sudah dibayarkan oleh seseorang. Dia kemudian kembali berharap kalau yang melakukannya adalah Sehun.

Namun di perjalanan pulang ke _flat_ nya Luhan mendengar beberapa wanita yang masih membicarakan pernikahan yang terjadi kemarin. Mereka mengatakan kalau tidak menyangka pesta pernikahan itu berubah sangat mengharukan, membuatnya tersenyum pahit karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun yang datang memeluknya di pemakaman hanya khayalannya saja.

 _Tok…Tok.._

Luhan mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu dan kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya.

 _Tok..Tok.._

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan segera membuang selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya

"Apa dia tak bisa menagih uang sewa di pagi hari." Ujarnya berjalan menuju pintu dan

 _Cklek..!_

"Ah ternyata benar ini tempatmu. Biarkan aku masuk."

Luhan masih menatap tak berkedip siapa yang saat ini berdiri didepannya dan kini sudah menyeruak masuk kedalam _flat_ nya.

"Aku hampir mati kedinginan diluar sana. Apa kau punya ganti baju yang cocok untukku?"

Luhan membalikan badannya dan menatap tak berkedip pria yang kini sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari pakaiannya.

"Ayolah Luhan! Aku kedinginan."

Luhan pun tampak terkesiap dan menyadari kalau Sehun-.. pria yang entah tahu darimana dirinya tinggal kini berada di flatnya dengan memakai jas dan pakaian yang ia tebak adalah pakaian pernikahannya kemarin.

"ah- _i-iya._ Tunggu sebentar." Luhan pun berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan jaket yang sepertinya pas untuk Sehun.

"Ini..pakai ini."

Luhan menyerahkan jaketnya dan tanpa banyak berkata Sehun melepas jas dan kemejanya didepan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya merasa tak sopan jika terus melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Begini lebih baik-…Sepertinya aku mengenal jaket ini."

Luhan sedikit tersenyum membenarkan gumaman Sehun, jelas saja jaket itu muat di tubuhnya, karena memang jaket itu milik Sehun.

Setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya saling menatap berlawanan tak ada yang benar-benar menatap dan keduanya mengutuk kecanggungan yang sangat terasa di antara mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Sehun, membuatnya mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi usang miliknya "Darimana kau tahu aku sedang sakit?"

Terdengar suara tawa Sehun yang tertawa terdengar seperti mengejek "Kau pingsan di pemakaman dan ya-..tentu saja aku tahu kau sakit. Aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit" Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang rona wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah.

" _Jadi itu bukan khayalanku. Itu benar-benar kau."_

Luhan kembali menunduk tersenyum simpul dan bergumam sangat pelan.

"Tapi bukankah kau sedang melangsungkan upacara pernikahan? Bagaimana bisa kau datang?"

"Aku memang berada di acara pernikahanku."

Luhan tampak kembali memucat dan merasa sangat membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Sebagai tamu."

Luhan kembali memandang Sehun dan bertanya-tanya maksud Sehun yang mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya tamu di acara pernikahannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu harusnya aku membencimu karena dua hal. Pertama karena kau adalah anak dari pria yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kedua karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tak pernah kembali. Aku harusnya tidak mempedulikanmu dan hanya membiarkanmu menderita seumur hidupmu." Katanya berkata sangat kasar pada Luhan yang hanya kembali menundukan kepalanya

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Entah kenapa aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri daripada aku membencimu." Katanya terkekeh menatap Luhan.

"Padahal Seohyun adalah gadis cantik yang sangat baik, pintar dan bertalenta. Dia juga sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan tak pernah sedikitpun melarikan diri dan menyerah pada pria nya."

Luhan hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sepenuhnya menyindirnya.

"Aku memiliki kebiasaan buruk sejak berhubungan denganmu. Kau mau tahu itu apa?-… _umh.._ bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Aku selalu mengkhawtirkanmu secara berlebihan. Entah aku menyesal atau tidak mengenalmu tapi setelah berpisah denganmu aku merasa jauh lebih tenang karena tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan secara berlebihan."

"Yunho sudah sangat bahagia saat ini, aku mungkin juga sudah berbahagia dengan Seo Hyun jika saja kita tidak bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Kau merusak kebahagiaanku untuk kedua kalinya Lu." Katanya tertawa sangat jahat pada Luhan yang kini hanya menunduk dengan hati yang merasa seperti ditusuk mendengar setiap penuturan Sehun.

"Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa pertemuan denganmu dua hari yang lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Tapi semakin aku menganggapnya tak penting bayang wajahmu semakin terlihat jelas di benakku, membuatku sangat muak dan akhirnya meminta seseorang untuk mengikutimu. Orang suruhanku yang memberitahuku keberadaanmu. Aku harusnya tetap berada di pesta pernikahanku. Tapi saat dia memberitahuku kau terlihat pucat dan berjalan tanpa arah, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, dan satu jam sebelum upacara dimulai, aku meninggalkan pesta pernikahanku den dengan bodohnya mengikutimu dari halte sampai ke makam wanita itu."

 _Wanita itu yang dimaksud Sehun adalah ibunya,_ membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit menerima satu kenyataan bahwa pria yang berada didepannya saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan semua kesalahannya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Seo Hyun menikahi kekasihnya di acara pernikahanku sendiri. Sementara aku?-..Aku harus melarikan diri karena saat ini Yunho masih sangat marah padaku."

"Dan itu semua karena kau." Katanya kembali menghardik Luhan membuat Luhan semakin tak bersuara dan tenggelam dimakan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih mengkhawtirkan putra dari pria yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Harusnya aku membawamu pergi dan menyiksamu sampai kau merasakan sakit yang sama denganku. Harusnya aku menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuhmu, bukan berada disini dan berbicara panjang lebar denganmu. Aku sebenarnya muak melihat wajahmu yang selalu terlihat tak berdaya."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelahnya, hanya sesekali terdengar suara berat Luhan mengambil nafas dan sangat terlihat kalau saat ini dirinya terisak dalam diam dan hanya menikmati semua cacian Sehun kepada dirinya.

Sehun sendiri merasa sakit dengan setiap ucapan kasar yang dia lontarkan untuk pria didepannya yang terlihat kurus dan sangat pucat. Tapi dia berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak kembali jatuh pada Luhan dan ingin memperjelas maksud kedatangannya malam ini ke tempat Luhan.

Sehun menghela kasar nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, dia kemudian berjongkok dan menarik dagu Luhan, memaksa pria yang mungkin sampai saat ini masih dia cintai untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tahu aku hanya masa lalu untukmu. Maaf untuk pertemuan tak terduga yang membuat kita harus kembali teringat pada hal yang pernah kita lalui bersama."

"Aku ingin membuatnya benar hari ini." katanya sedikit mengusap air mata Luhan dan menatapnya dalam, menahan rasa sakit hati yang saat ini juga ia rasakan.

"Aku dan kau hanya masa lalu. Hubungan kita adalah kesalahan, dan kedatanganku hari ini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu dengan caraku."

"Jadi Jagalah dirimu dengan baik. Hiduplah berbahagia dan-.."

Sehun menghela nafasnya sementara Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya seolah meminta Sehun untuk menghentikan ucapan perpisahannya. Dia lebih memilih Sehun mencacinya daripada harus menerima kenyataan kalau saat ini Sehun benar-benar akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Dan selamat tinggal Luhan."

Sehun sedikit mengusak rambut Luhan dan kemudian berdiri cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang seluruh suaranya tercekat tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk memohon pada Sehun.

" _Kembali Sehun.. Aku mohon kembali..Kembali."_ Luhan semakin mencengkram erat tangannya, memejamkan matanya erat dan bergumam berkali kali berharap Sehun kembali masuk ke flatnya dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah melupakan kesalahan fatal Luhan yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Kembali..kembali.."_

"KEMBALI!"

Luhan menjerit histeris menjambak kencang rambutnya, dia semakin terisak mengutuk kehidupan yang bahkan juga merenggut cintanya darinya, dan pengharapan akan kembalinya sosok Sehun seperti mustahil untuknya, karena Sehun benar-benar telah mengakhiri segalanya hari ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Semua tidak berjalan baik untuk kehidupan Sehun maupun Luhan, semenjak hari perpisahan mereka sebulan yang lalu. Semuanya juga mengubah kepribadian mereka tanpa mereka sadari, dan perubahan terlihat sangat jelas pada Sehun yang belakangan ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berduka lalu tiba-tiba berteriak, bahkan pernah saat Yunho dan Jaejoong menitipkan Haowen padanya, Sehun tanpa sengaja berteriak membuat Haowen menangis histeris dan tak mau bersama Sehun untuk beberapa hari. Beruntung Kai dan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat keponakan mereka tenang dan tetap merahasiakan kejadian Sehun membentak Haowen dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa Sehun sudah datang?'

"Wakil direktur sudah berada di ruangannya."

Sekertaris Han merupakan sekertaris Yunho yang kini merangkap sebagai asisten Sehun bertanya tentang keberadaan adiknya yang sudah terlihat sangat tidak bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa dia menghadiri rapat di Busan minggu lalu?"

Yunho yang memang baru kembali dari Jepang langsung bertanya mengenai kesibukan Sehun tanpa pengawasan dirinya selama dia pergi. Merasa curiga karena Sekertaris Han tak menjawab membuat Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya dan kembali bertanya pada sekertaris Han

"Dia tidak menghadirinya?"

Sekertaris Han mengangguk perlahan, membuat Yunho menghela kasar nafasnya "Kenapa dia semakin menjadi." Gumamnya yang merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat adiknya tak bersemangat seperti sebulan belakangan ini.

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Sebelum anda pergi saya ingin memberitahukan anda sesuatu."

Yunho yang sudah bersiap menemui adiknya tampak mengernyit menebak "Ada apa?"

"Seseorang meminta saya untuk menyampaikan langsung hal ini pada anda."

"Menyampaikan apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Manager strategi dan pemasaran yang juga adalah Paman anda Kim Hansung, dia berencana melakukan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan merugikan perusahaan ayah anda melalui wakil direktur."

Yunho sempat membelalak lalu kemudian menatap tak suka pada Sekertarisnya. "Jaga bicaramu." Katanya mendesis marah saat sekertaris kepercayaannya membicarakan adik kandung ibunya yang merupakan paman kandung Yunho dan Sehun.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi saya memiliki beberapa bukti yang menguatkan yang sudah dipelajari oleh seseorang. Sebaiknya anda melihat terlebih dulu direktur."

Yunho awalnya ingin kembali menyanggah, namun Manager keuangan di perusahaan ayahnya kerap kali mengatakan kalau banyak dana yang tidak dapat dipertanggungjawabkan yang diminta oleh pamannya yang mengatasnamakan dirinya atau Sehun, membuatnya merasa tak salah harus mendengarkan penjelasan sekertarisnya terlebih dulu.

"Tunjukan."

Sekertaris Han berjalan ke pintu ruangan Yunho dan menutup pintunya lalu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan mengeluarkan dokumen yang ada di dalam mapnya.

"Aku harap anda tidak terkejut dengan apa yang saya beritahukan."

Yunho mengernyit dan kembali memperhatikan sekertarisnya yang terlihat gemetar saat membuka Map yang akan ia jelaskan pada Yunho.

"Direktur, peristiwa yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua anda terbunuh juga ada kaitannya dengan paman anda."

Kali ini warna muka Yunho yang berubah menjadi tegang dan tampak memucat. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi saat melihat sekertaris yang bekerja untuknya hampir puluhan tahun tampak serius membuat suaranya tercekat dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat pembunuh mengerikan itu datang ke rumah anda, semua itu terkait dengan perjanjian yang sangat merugikan antara orang itu dengan paman anda."

"Pembunuh orang tua anda, Xi Gao Han merupakan pengusaha asing yang berasal dari Beijing dan mempunyai usaha di bidang kesehatan, dia memproduksi obat yang didistribusikan ke hampir seluruh rumah sakit di Seoul. Dia memutuskan untuk membangun usahanya di Seoul karena menikah dengan seorang wanita keturunan Seoul dan sudah memiliki putra saat itu. Lu Han." Sekertaris Han menatap wajah Yunho yang selalu menegang saat nama Luhan diucapkan.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik pada mulanya. Usahanya mendapat keprcayaan tidak hanya dari Seoul dan tanah kelahirannya tapi beberapa Negara seperti Jepang dan Thailand juga memintanya untuk memproduksi obat-obatan dengan khasiat yang telah teruji dan terbukti aman."

"Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan paman anda. Paman anda menjanjikan izin edar seluruh obat-obatan yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan Xi Gao Han mengatas namakan Perdana menteri Oh saat itu. Tentu saja dia menyambutnya dengan senang hati karena juga mengetahui kalau Manager Kim merupakan adik kandung dari istri perdana Menteri Oh. Dia memberikan syarat untuk memberikan sertifikat legal yang sudah dimiliki perusahaan Xi dengan dana yang cukup fantastis yang diberikan tanpa rasa curiga sekalipun kepada paman anda. Sampai akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu terjadi." Sekertaris Han menghela nafasnya dan memberanikan diri melihat wajah Yunho.

"Paman anda tidak pernah kembali dengan surat izin edar obat-obatan yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan Xi, sebaliknya. Ada beberapa pejabat yang menuding bahwa semua obat-obatan yang diprdoduksi oleh perusahaan Xi mengandung zat berbahaya karena tak memiliki izin edar. Sampai akhirnya berita itu terdengar oleh ayah anda, beliau didampingi oleh paman anda menulusuri semua dokumen yang dipalsukan dan mengambil keputusan bahwa Perusahann Xi tidak layak untuk kembali memproduksi obat-obatan lagi di Seoul. Berita bahwa zat yang terkandung dalam pembuatan obat di perusahaan Xi adalah ilegal terdengar sampai ke tanah kelahirannya. Membuatnya tak diterima dimanapun bahkan di negara asalnya sendiri."

"Xi Gao Han dideportasi dari China dan tidak diijinkan kembali ke negaranya karena dituding bekerja dengan Mafia Hongkong dan membantu mereka untuk mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang di tiga negara terbesar di Asia yakni Jepang, China dan Hongkong itu sendiri. Dan atas keputusan dari Perdana Menteri Oh saat itu, dia pun dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup tanpa bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak bersalah, karena banyak pihak yang membenarkan tentang seluruh kegiatan ilegalnya. Tentu saja pihak-pihak itu adalah pihak yang mengambil keuntungan dari kejahatan yang dilakukan paman anda-…Paman anda membayar beberapa perusahaan dan pejabat penting untuk memberikan keterangan palsu."

Yunho tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena saat ini dia sedang melihat dokumen yang dipalsukan beberapa tahun lalu dan menyamakan dengan surat izin yang entah darimana didapatkan oleh Sekertaris Han.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" katanya bertanya pada Sekertaris Han pada sertifikat dan surat izin pengedaran obat-obatan yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh pria yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

"Dari pegawai magang yang sudah tiga bulan bekerja disini. Dia sama sekali tidak dibayar, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebelum dia kembali ke negara asalnya dan sebelum aku tahu siapa pegawai magang yang bekerja di perusahaan anda direktur."

"Siapa?" Yunho memijat pelipisnya merasa sangat pusing mendengar kenyataan bahwa yang terjadi pada ayah Luhan dan ayahnya adalah sepenuhnya kesalahpahaman.

"Tiga bulan ini dia dikenal dengan nama Xiao Lu oleh seluruh pegawai. Barulah pada hari ini aku mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya dan kenapa dia selalu mengatakan bahwa wakil direktur Oh tidak boleh dibiarkan bersama dengan Manager Kim."

"Memangnya dia siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Manager Han sempat terdiam sampai akhirnya dia kembali menatap Yunho dan mengangguk perlahan "Anda bukan hanya mengenalnya-..Anda sangat mengenalnya direktur."

Yunho mengernyit dan menatap dalam-dalam sekertarisnya "Siapa?"

"Luhan."

"Siapa?" Yunho tampak tegang kembali bertanya pada Sekertaris Han.

"Luhan yang menemukan semua kebenaran tentang kenyataan ini direktur. Dia diam-diam melamar menjadi pegawai magang hanya karena mendapatkan informasi bahwa paman anda akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada orang tua anda dengan mengadu domba seseorang yang tak dikenal dengan Wakil direktur Oh. Karena dia yakin jika Wakil direktur bisa disingkirkan anda tidak memiliki keluarga yang bisa dijadikan direktur lagi mengingat putra anda masih balita. Dan tanpa sengaja pula dia menemukan kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya."

"Aku baru saja menemuinya dan dia mengatakan tugasnya sudah selesai dan semua tergantung pada anda. Dia akan kembali ketempatnya hari ini. Anak itu terlihat sangat menderita." Katanya memberitahu Yunho yang seluruh tubuhnya merinding mendengar semua ucapan sekertarisnya

"Lu- _Luhan_ kau bilang?"

Yunho tak mempedulikan apapun lagi yang diucapkan sekertarisnya selain Luhan yang menyamar dan mencari bukti sampai sejauh ini dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat menderita mengingat terakhir pertemuan mereka dirinya sendiri yang mengusir mantan kekasihnya adiknya tersebut.

"Ya direktur. Maaf memberitahukan ini secara mendadak, sejujurnya saya juga masih belum percaya. Tapi bukti-bukti yang diberikan terlalu kuat dan mengarah kepada paman anda."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Yunho menggeram bertanya keberadaan Luhan.

"Sedang berpamitan dengan pegawai lainnya. Dia bilang dia tidak akan berada di Seoul lagi. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah per-.."

Sekertaris Han tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena saat ini Yunho sudah berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan tergesa, memaki siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendengar semua secara langsung dari pria bernama Xiao Lu yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Hyung?"

Sehun mengernyit melihat kakaknya berlari seperti orang gila dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sehun mungkin akan mengejar kakaknya kalau sekertarisnya tidak memberitahunya kalau pamannya sedang menunggu di ruang rapat membuatnya harus segera pergi ke ruang rapat kalau tak mau membuat orang yang sudah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri marah padanya.

Kembali pada Yunho yang masih berlari ke bagian personalia, bertanya pada seluruh pegawainya dimana Xiao Lu namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya sampai dia mendengar seorang karyawannya mengatakan bahwa Xiao Lu baru saja berpamitan dan sudah meninggalkan kantornya beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuatnya kembali berlari ke luar kantor sampai matanya membelalak mendapati Luhan yang sedang duduk di halte bis dan bis yang akan ia naiki sudah mendekat, membuatnya harus kembali berlari mengejar Luhan sebelum terlambat.

 _Grep..!_

Yunho berhasil tiba tepat saat sebelum Luhan menaiki bisnya, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan cukup erat, membuat pria yang dulu sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya ini menoleh dan tampak memucat mendapati dirinya berada didepannya saat ini.

" _di-…direktur."_

"Kita bicara sebentar."

Yunho memberitahu Luhan dengan nafas tersengal, membuat Luhan menebak hal buruk apalagi yang akan ia alami setelah sebelumnya Sehun yang memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka, kini Yunho dengan mata elangnya menatap menakutkan pada Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau menginginkan permintaan maaf dariku?"

Luhan yang sudah hampir dua puluh menit berada di kafe bersama Yunho tampak mengernyit dengan semua ucapan Yunho yang entah menyindir atau benar bertanya padanya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Katanya memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti namun tak benar-benar menatap Yunho yang masih berbicara penuh kebencian padanya.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda direktur."

"Ayahmu, ayahku dan pamanku-…aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Sekertaris Han, Xiao Lu." Katanya tertawa getir menatap Luhan yang kini mencekram erat tangannya sendiri.

"Jadi apa kau ingin aku mengembalikan kekayaan ayahmu dan meminta maaf padamu secara langsung?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat memberanikan diri menatap Yunho "Tidak-..sungguh tidak perlu direktur. Ayahku tetap bersalah karena melukai kedua orang tua anda."

"Dia tidak hanya melukainya dia membunuh kedua orang tuaku." Desisnya membuat Luhan kembali kehilangan kata-katanya lagi karena Yunho begitu membenci semua kenangan buruk yang ia alami sewaktu kecil.

"Maafkan saya walaupun saya tak bisa dimaafkan direktur-…. Tapi sungguh, kedatangan saya hanya untuk melindungi wakil direktur mengingat dirinya sangat dekat dengan paman anda. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun menyakiti wakil direktur termasuk paman anda."

Yunho mengernyit dan menatap tajam Luhan membuat Luhan kembali merasa bisa mati kapan saja dengan tatapan mengerikan Yunho "Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adikku?" katanya bertanya memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Luhan aku bertanya padamu." Yunho sedikit menggertak Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap.

"Tentu saja direktur. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti wakil direktur-..Tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapun menyentunya dan membuatnya menderita." Luhan mengulang segala ucapannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

" _ck…_ Satu-satunya orang yang menyakiti dan membuat adikku menderita adalah kau, Luhan!"

 _Deg!_

Luhan merasa hatinya dicengkram begitu erat sehingga hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, membuatnya kembali tertunduk dan bersumpah tak akan bersuara lagi dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang Yunho katakan.

"Kau harus meninggalkannya dan jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu lagi didepannya Luhan."

"Ya direktur saya mengerti."

"Tapi kau bisa melakukannya nanti setelah kau membantuku."

Luhan otomatis mendongak menatap Yunho dan menatap pria yang selalu ia kagumi dan ia hormati itu dengan bingung. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat wajah Yunho yang kembali sendu seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Wajah yang selalu ia tunjukan pada Luhan jika ia sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Kau harus membantuku untuk membuat Sehun menjauhi pamanku. Aku hanya bisa mengadalkanmu Luhan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tok…tok.._

"Masuk."

Terlihat Sehun yang baru kembali ke ruangannya setelah berbincang banyak dengan pamannya yang akan mengenalkan dia pada banyak klien, dia pun tak menolak hal itu karena merasa sudah saatnya membuat kakaknya bangga dan bisa mempercayainya sehingga dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk keponakan dan juga kakak iparnya.

"Tuan muda."

Sehun mengernyit mendapati detektif sewaan yang ia tugaskan untuk mengikuti Luhan kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya membawa kabar terbaru dari Luhan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat pergi." katanya kembali fokus pada dokumennya mengabaikan rasa ingin tahunya yang sudah ia kalahkan dengan rasa bencinya.

"Tapi ini mengenai kepergi-.."

"PERGI!"

Sehun berteriak membuat detektifnya menghentikan ucapannya.

"Baik tuan muda. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan anda bahwa nama Luhan terdaftar di penerbangan ke China hari ini. Dia sudah dipastikan meninggalkan Seoul seperti keinginan anda. Saya permisi."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya menandatangani dokumen tepat setelah detektif sewaannya memberitahukan kabar terbaru dari Luhan. Dia tidak harus bereaksi seperti apa, apa dia harus senang atau malah sebaliknya atau mungkin dia harus mengejar Luhan-.. _entahlah-.._ tapi yang jelas Sehun kembali merasakan lubang hitam di hatinya semakin membesar setiap kali dirinya menyadari bahwa hubungannya dan Luhan adalah memang kesalahan dari awal yang semestinya tak terjadi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek…!_

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak menghadiri rapat dengan Direktur Jung hari ini?"

Yunho memasuki ruangan Sehun dan mendapati adiknya sedang membalikan kursinya ke arah jendela dan duduk termenung melihat ke jendela, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan apapun untuknya.

"Sehun-.."

Yunho berdiri didepan adiknya yang terlihat kosong dan tak banyak berbicara.

" _Hyung-.._ aku ingin sendiri. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?" katanya memohon pada kakaknya yang tampak mengernyit khawatir.

"Tidak sampai kau bertemu dengan asisten barumu."

"Aku sudah memiliki Sekertaris Han, Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Sekertaris Han sudah tua dan banyak yang harus ia urus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari asisten baru untukmu. Aku sendiri yang menyeleksinya, dia sangat bisa diandalkan."

Sehun terkekeh menatap kakaknya yang sepertinya memang sangat suka mengganggunya belakangan ini "Kau bahkan punya waktu untuk mengurusiku tapi sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk Haowen."

"Aku dan putraku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu kami bersama didepan matamu kan?" katanya membalas sindiran Sehun.

"Ya terserahmu saja."

"Astaga anak ini kenapa selalu keras kepala." Gumam Yunho mengusak kasar kepala adiknya.

"Hyung sudahlah aku mohon." Sehun yang sedang tidak dalam moodnya untuk meladeni Yunho merasa sedikit kesal.

"Oke aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu siapa asisten barumu."

"Yasudah cepat suruh dia masuk lalu cepat pergi."

Yunho mengedikan bahunya dan sedikit tersenyum menatap adiknya "Kau boleh masuk." Katanya berteriak memberitahu asisten baru Sehun yang kini membuka pintu ruangan Sehun dan berdiri dengan diam tak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Sehun berada.

"Hey lihat asistenmu." Yunho sedikit menyenggol Sehun yang masih tak mau berbalik dan tetap melihat keluar jendela.

"Suruh dia perkenalkan diri, lalu dia boleh pergi."

Yunho mengangguk memberitahu asisten baru Sehun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Selamat siang Wakil direktur."_

Sehun yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba tersentak dan sedikit membelalak karena suara yang baru saja menyapanya adalah suara yang sama dengan seseorang yang terus berada dipikirannya dan tak pernah benar-benar ia lupakan.

Dia dengan cepat membalikan kursinya dan sangat terkejut mendapati pria yang tak lain adalah Luhan sedang membungkuk menyapanya sampai kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Saya Lu Han, asisten baru anda. Mulai hari ini saya akan membantu menyusun jadwal rapat anda dan seluruh kegiatan yang akan anda lakukan. Mohon bantuan anda." Katanya terlihat sangat gugup menyapa Sehun yang kini menatapnya tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya menggertak Luhan yang kini tak menatap matanya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Sehun beralih bertanya pada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum simpul menatap adinya.

"Kau membutuhkannya Sehun."

"Tidak-..Aku tidak membutuhkannya. CEPAT SURUH DIA PERGI."

Sehun menggebrak mejanya kasar membuat Yunho dan Luhan sedikit tersentak.

"Sayangnya kau membutuhkan Luhan, Sehunna. Dan tak ada yang bisa menyuruhnya pergi selain aku. Jadi bekerjasamalah dengan asisten barumu."

Yunho mengusak lembut bahu Sehun dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan adiknya untuk setidaknya kembali membiasakan diri saat berada di tempat yang sama tanpa rasa canggung.

Namun maksud dari Yunho tidak begitu saja dapat diterima oleh adiknya, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sudah mulai kembali menerima Luhan. Rasa sakit hati justru kembali Sehun rasakan karena kehadiran Luhan membuatnya harus mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan hal gila pada pria yang hingga saat ini masih terlalu menguasai diri dan hatinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang hanya diam mematung sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyakitkan yang sangat bisa Luhan rasakan.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu pergi dariku." Katanya tertawa getir menatap kedalam mata yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh setiap saat.

Luhan tidak menolak tatapan itu, sebaliknya-..dia kembali menatap Sehun dengan tegas namun tak menghilangkan luka yang sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan "Untuk kali ini aku akan bertahan-..Aku tidak akan mempedulikan bagaimana caramu untuk membuatku pergi-.. Aku akan bertahan."

Kedua mata itu saling menatap dengan caranya masing-masing dimana yang satu menatap dengan kemarahan dan yang lain menatap meyakinkan, tetapi tak bisa saling menyembunyikan bahwa kedua tatapan itu memiliki rasa rindu yang teramat dalam yang ditujukan untuk masing-masing dari keduanya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next chapter is Sehun vs Luhan...please wait for the next update :)_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading and review..!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous...**_

 _"Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu pergi dariku." Katanya tertawa getir menatap kedalam mata yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh setiap saat._

 _Luhan tidak menolak tatapan itu, sebaliknya-..dia kembali menatap Sehun dengan tegas namun tak menghilangkan luka yang sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan "Untuk kali ini aku akan bertahan-..Aku tidak akan mempedulikan bagaimana caramu untuk membuatku pergi-.. Aku akan bertahan."_

 _Kedua mata itu saling menatap dengan caranya masing-masing dimana yang satu menatap dengan kemarahan dan yang lain menatap meyakinkan, tetapi tak bisa saling menyembunyikan bahwa kedua tatapan itu memiliki rasa rindu yang teramat dalam yang ditujukan untuk masing-masing dari keduanya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh Luhan bekerja sebagai asisten Sehun. Dan selama tujuh hari itupula dirinya selalu salah dimata Sehun.

Sehun akan menyalahkan Luhan untuk semua yang dia lakukan baik untuk masalah pekerjaan atau hanya masalah kecil seperti memesan minuman yang sebenarnya tepat namun kembali disalahkan oleh Sehun.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Sehun baru saja memaki Luhan di rapat penting yang dipimpin langsung oleh Sehun dengan pamannya yang juga menghadiri rapat penting siang ini.

Luhan bersumpah sudah berusaha mengerjakannya dengan benar, dia bahkan rela selalu pulang malam hanya untuk hari ini. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena apapun yang dia lakukan selalu salah dimata Sehun.

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya dan tetap bertekad harus bermental baja karena Sehun sepertinya benar-benar akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya pergi.

Dan saat ini dia sudah berada dimejanya dan dalam proses untuk membuat seluruh laporannya dari awal sampai pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaan itu berdiri didepannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Luhan sedikit terkesiap menyadari tak ada perbedaan dari cara Sehun dan Yunho jika berbicara dengannya, membuatnya sedikit tertawa dan tak lama mengikuti Yunho ke ruangannya.

"Duduk."

Yunho sedikit menoleh ke arah Luhan yang hanya berdiri didepannya.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan segera menarik kursi sehingga dia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho.

"Aku sudah menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang dilakukan pamanku. Dan seperti katamu, dia selalu mengatasnamakan Sehun untuk melindunginya."

Yunho menunjukan beberapa dokumen yang setelah ia selidiki memang merupakan dokumen yang dilakukan pamannya mengatasnamakan Sehun.

Luhah hanya diam tak menjawab, sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya Yunho sudah mengetahui segalanya dan bisa melindungi adiknya sendiri.

"Dan untuk ayahmu."

Keduanya menegang saat topik seseorang yang tak pernah disebutkan akhirnya diucapkan. Masih jelas terlihat kemarahan yang terdapat di mata Yunho sementara penyesalan juga sangat terlihat di wajah Luhan.

"Semua ini memang hanya kesalahpahaman. Tapi sepertinya ayahmu sudah dibutakan oleh kebenciannya dan akhirnya membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan keji."

"Apakah salah jika seorang ayah melakukan apapun untuk melundungi keluarganya? Untuk istri dan satu-satunya darah dagingnya. Dia kehilangan seluruh harta bendanya, dia tidak diterima di tanah kelahirannya sendiri setelah kasus mengerikan ini. Dia bahkan diancam untuk dipisahkan dari anak dan istrinya yang akan dibawa ke panti sosial. Cobalah berfikir dan membayangkan bagaimana jika kau berada di posisinya."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Luhan akhirnya berani membuka suaranya dan mengungkapkan hal yang sangat mengganggunya. Kenyataan kalau dirinya dan ibunya akan dibawa ke panti sosial adalah hal yang membuatnya paling merasa kecewa dan tidak menyangka bahwa semua kesalahpahaman ini memang dari awal merugikan dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Maaf aku lancang mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan. Aku juga baru tahu kebenarannya seminggu yang lalu."

Luhan kemudian menyadari kesalahannya yang menantang seorang Yunho yang tampak semakin tak menyukainya.

"Bukankah kita sama-sama korban disini?"

"Ya...Tapi bedanya orangtuaku tidak sekeji ayahmu."

"Kalau kau mau aku akan memberikan nyawaku untuk kau dan Sehun agar semua menjadi sama!"

Yunho menatap dalam ke mata Luhan. Disana terlihat jelas kalau dia memang terluka dan lelah. Dia mungkin sangat kejam meminta Luhan untuk membantunya sementara Sehun masih terus menatap benci padanya. Tapi dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain karena satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun hanya Luhan sementara dirinya bekerja untuk mencari bukti sebanyak mungkin dan menjauhkan pamannya dari adiknya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan yang bisa membuat amarahnya dan Luhan sama-sama terpancing.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu menjadi asistennya? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan sedikit terdiam dengan pertanyaan Yunho sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum lirih menatap kakak kandung dari pria yang masih sangat ia cintai sampai saat ini.

"Jika memaki dan menyalahkanku untuk segala hal termasuk memperlakukan dengan baik. Maka ya…. Wakil direktur memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik." katanya menjawab Yunho tersenyum getir.

Yunho sedikit mengernyit tak menyangka kalau adiknya benar-benar berubah sikap pada Luhan.

"Kau akan tetap bertahan kan? Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk membawa pamanku menjauh dari Sehun."

Luhan kembali tersenyum pahit menyadari dirinya dibutuhkan hanya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan Sehun. Dia kembali menatap Yunho meyakinkan pria yang hingga saat ini selalu ia kagumi sebagai sosok yang hangat dan bijak.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan wakil direktur. Jika kau menyuruhku pergi aku akan segera pergi. Jika kau memintaku untuk mati aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir direktur. Saya permisi."

Luhan sudah bangun dari kursinya sampai seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dengan terburu dan sedikit membeku saat melihat Luhan berdiri didepannya.

"Luhan? Jadi kau benar-benar kembali?"

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat seorang pria yang menurutnya sangat cantik sedang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kakak ipar Sehun saat ini, karena jujur saja bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong benar-benar tak terlintas untuknya.

"Sayang kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?"

Terlihat Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong menciumnya sekilas dan menggendong putranya yang sedari tadi mengekori istrinya dibelakangnya.

"Halo jagoan ayah." Yunho menciumi Haowen dengan gemas membuat Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum karenanya.

" _Eomma.."_ Haowen meminta Jaejoong untuk menggendongnya membuat Yunho sedikit merengut karenanya. Dan setelah berada di gendongan Jaejoong, Haowen kembali berulah dengan meminta Luhan untuk menggendongnya.

"Kau menyukai Luhan _hmmm?"_ Jaejoong menggoda putra kecilnya yang terus meminta Luhan menggendongnya, Namun tentu saja Luhan tak langsung menerimanya karena tahu Yunho akan kesal setelahnya.

"Panggil Luhan _samchon_ nak." Jaejoong memberitahu Haowen yang tampak bersemangat membuka mulutnya.

"Lu-..Lu. Lulu."

Jaejoong tertawa karena sepertinya Haowen memang menyukai Luhan dan terus meminta agar Luhan menggendongnya.

"Luhan apa kau tidak keberatan membelikan Haowen ice cream?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Luhan yang tampak ragu dan bingung.

" _eh?_ Apa boleh aku membawa anakmu hyung?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Iya kan sayang?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho sedikit memaksa.

Yunho kemudian menatap Luhan dalam-dalam dan mengangguk memperbolehkan putranya pergi bersama Luhan "Ya tentu saja. Dan kau harus cepat membawanya kembali." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini memandang lucu pada Haowen sepenuhnya.

"Nama putraku Haowen dan dia terlihat sangat menyukaimu." Jaejoong menyerahkan Haowen pada Luhan yang langsung dengan sigap menggendongnya.

"Nah Haowen. Namaku Luhan." katanya memberitahu Haowen yang hanya memeluk lehernya erat dan terus melonjak di pelukan Luhan.

" _Lu-lu….Lulu."_

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gemasnya dan merasa kalau Haowen sangat tampan seperti ayah dan pamannya. "Cepat pergi dan belikan dia ice cream. Aku menunggu disini."

Luhan pun mengangguk bersemangat dan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho dengan Haowen di pelukannya.

Sepeninggal Luhan dan Haowen. Yunho menghampiri istrinya dan mengecupi tengkuk leher Jaejoong bertubi-tubi membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh karenanya.

"Baby.."

"Hmmm.." Yunho menggumam menjawabb istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan kan?"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu istrinya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan memeluk suaminya erat "Entah apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Tapi Luhan, kau dan Sehun. Kalian bertiga terlihat menderita. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu." Gumam Jaejoong dipelukan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum getir karena tebakan istrinya begitu menamparnya saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya terus berbuat jahat pada Luhan. Kenyataan dirinya memanfaatkan Luhan untuk menolong Sehun dan kenyataan bahwa setiap ucapan yang dia lontarkan menyakiti Luhan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Yunho selalu menyayangi Luhan seperti dia menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dirinya mengetahui siapa Luhan. Luhan memang tidak bersalah, dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat baik dan peduli pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Dia masih mencintai adiknya dengan tulus sampai saat ini, semuanya terasa benar untuk Luhan. Semua-….kecuali kenyataan tentang dirinya adalah putra dari seseorang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya, membuat Yunho maupun Sehun belum bisa menerimanya karena hal itu masih menyisakan trauma mendalam baik untuknya maupun adiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara Luhan masih membawa Haowen dengan semangat untuk pergi ke kedai ice cream. Haowen sangat menyukai Luhan, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang terus menciumi bibir Luhan walaupun Luhan tak memintanya dan saat bocah tiga tahun itu selalu menangis kalau Luhan memintanya untuk berjalan, membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain menggendong Haowen sampai ke kedai ice cream yang berada tak jauh dari perusahaan keluarga Oh.

Luhan baru saja menyebrang ke kedai ice cream bersamaan dengan Sehun yang baru kembali dari rapatnya di luar. Sehun yang sedang melamun sedikit menggeram karena sangat mengenali keponakannya yang kini sedang bersama Luhan dan terlihat tertawa senang karenanya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya kesal dan segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengambil Haowen dari Luhan.

"Lulu-..chocolate."

"Kau mau coklat? Ice cream coklat?"

Haowen mengigit ibu jarinya dan mengangguk bersemangat, membuat Luhan tertawa karena Haowen terlihat begitu mengiginkan ice creamnya.

"Baiklah ahjussi, pesan dua ice cream coklat." Luhan membenarkan gendongannya pada Haowen dan memesan dua ice cream coklat.

"Terimakasih ahjussi." Luhan memberikan selembar uangnya pada pemilik kedai dan mengambil satu ice cream yang sudah siap dan segera memberikannya untuk Haowen.

"Ini milik-…"

Luhan sedikit membelalak melihat ice cream yang berada di genggamannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan dalam sekejap ada seseorang yang mengambil paksa Haowen dari pelukannya membuat si kecil menangis tak suka karena sudah tak berada di gendongan Luhan.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa Haowen bersamamu. APA KAU BERNIAT MENYAKITI HAOWEN HAH?!"

Luhan sedikit terkesiap karena suara teriakan dari pria yang sangat ia kenali benar-benar membuatnya terkejut ditambah dengan makian yang membuat semua orang kini menatap ke arahnya. Sementara Luhan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Sehun terus saja berteriak sementara Haowen menangis karena ice cream nya yang jatuh dan kesal pada pamannya karena membuat Lulu kesayangannya kini hanya menunduk sementara dirinya terus berteriak.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu mendekati keluargaku. Menjauh dari mereka atau kau akan menyesalinya."

Luhan tersenyum pahit saat mendengar kemampuan Sehun untuk menganggapnya seperti sampah sangat melebihi orang-orang yang sebelumnya sangat ia membenci. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri menatap Sehun dengan seluruh luka yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku memang anak seorang pembunuh. Tapi aku bukan pembunuh."ujarnya bergetar menahan rasa sakit hatinya saat harus kembali menatap pria yang dia cintai begitu sangat membencinya.

"Dan jangan khawatir tentang keluargamu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mendekati keluargamu. Tidak siapapun termasuk anda wakil direktur. Saya permisi."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam dengan Haowen yang terus berteriak memanggil Luhan untuk kembali.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Astaga Sehunna. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haowen? Kenapa dia menangis?"

Jaejoong memekik melihat putranya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sedang berteriak di gendongan Sehun. Dia pun kemudian mengambil Haowen dan langsung mendekap erat putra tunggalnya.

"Kenapa kau bersama Haowen? Dimana Luhan?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya diam mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" _Lulu-..."_ Haowen terisak memanggil Luhan membuat Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Hyung...kenapa kau membiarkan Haowen pergi bersamanya? Dia hanya akan membawa bencana di keluarga kita."

Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan melihat tingkah keluarga kecilnya hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar adiknya yang dulu begitu melindungi Luhan kini berbalik sangat membencinya.

"Dia mungkin bencana untukmu. Tapi tidak untukku dan Haowen. Jadi cepat cari dia dan bawa dia kesini. Aku ingin bicara padanya."balasnya menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Hyungg...~" Sehun sedikit merengek menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Jangan berulah Sehunna. Cepat cari Luhan."

"Tidak mau."

"Ah tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Haowen ke Jepang dan kau tidak akan bisa melihat keponakanmu lagi."

"Kau tidak akan berani hyung." Sehun terkekeh menatap Jaejoong yang tampak marah.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Sehun..."

Kali ini suara Yunho yang menginterupsi mengingatkan adiknya untuk tidak menantang istrinya yang memang akan selalu berbuat nekat jika ada yang menantangnya dan membuatnya sangat kesal.

Sehun memandang kakaknya cukup lama kemudian kembali memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menggerutu dan kembali memandang Haowen yang juga terlihat kesal padanya.

"Baiklah baiklah….Aku akan mencarinya dan memintanya kesini."

Sehun mendengus kesal dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Yunho untuk segera mencari Luhan.

Sementara Sehun terus menggeram kesal karena ternyata Luhan masih saja mengganggunya. Secara teknis memang Luhan tidak benar-benar mengganggunya tapi pria yang pernah menjadi segalanya untuknya itu terus mengganggu pikirannya tanpa henti mulai dari hari dia pergi hingga saat dimana dia kembali dan sudah hampir seminggu ini menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hampir dua puluh jam karena berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah karena ternyata pria yang masih sangat cantik untuknya itu bukan hanya mengganggu pikirannya, Luhan secara tegas membuktikan dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja dilupakan bahkan untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho dan kini keponakannya lebih memilih Luhan daripada dirinya.

" _Well_ …Aku semakin tidak menyukainya sepertinya." Gumam Sehun asal dan

 _Cklek!_

Dia mengernyit saat tidak mendapati Luhan di ruangannya.

Dia memutuskan bahwa tempat pertama yang akan ia datangi untuk mencari Luhan adalah ruangannya. Karena asisten dadakannya itu memang selalu berada disana untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan berlebihan yang selalu ia berikan di meja yang berada tepat di sebelah meja kerjanya. Berlebihan memang hanya untuk seorang asisten berada di samping atasannya. Tapi itu semua permintaan Yunho dan Sehun tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Luhan…sebelah sini!"

Sementara Sehun yang masih berdiri di pintu ruangannya mendengar salah satu karyawannya memanggil Luhan membuatnya refleks menoleh dan sedikit mengernyit mendapat beberapa orang mengerumuni Luhan yang sedang berada di meja kerja salah satu kantornya.

Dia kemudian mendekati arah kerumunan tersebut dan sangat kesal mendengar percakapan menyebalkan seorang senior kepada juniornya.

"Jadi apa kau benar-benar tidak mengambil libur di malam natal dan tahun baru? Apa aku boleh meminta kau mengerjakan laporanku. Kekasihku memintaku menemaninya berlibur Lu."

"Luhan aku juga minta tolong padamu bolehkan? Semua laporan ini harus selesai awal tahun."

"Ya tentu saja…kalian semua tenang saja. Aku akan mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat."

"Whoaa Luhan yang terbaik!"

Terlihat semua karyawan menepuk bahu Luhan berterimakasih. Membuat seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka semakin kesal merasa semua karyawannya bertindak sesuka mereka sendiri.

"Oia Lu, memangnya kau benar-benar tidak berlibur? Kau tidak merayakan natal bersama keluargamu?"

Sehun sedikit berhenti saat dengan jelas melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedari tersenyum tiba-tiba mengeras dan hanya memandang kosong kedepan komputernya.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga."

Beberapa karyawan merasa tak enak hati mendengar jawaban mereka sementara yang lain terus menerus bertanya hal pribadi tentang dirinya "Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku juga tidak punya teman."

"Ah-…Kau pasti hanya ingin berbagi waktu dengan kekasihmu ya?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya mulai merasa risih dengan semua pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dan berniat untuk meminta teman-temannya hanya menyerahkan pekerjaan mereka dan tidak bertanya hal pribadi padanya.

"Ambil seluruh pekerjaan dan laporan kalian dari meja itu dan cepat pergi."

Semua menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disana dan sedang memandang tajam ke seluruh karyawannya termasuk Luhan.

"CEPAT!"

Semua tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak dan dengan otomatis mereka mengambil seuruh laporan yang sudah diserahkan pada Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan di meja kerjanya yang hanya tertunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan menatapnya tajam tak berkedip "Ikut aku ke ruangan direktur."

Suaranya begitu dingin dan menusuk membuat Luhan hanya kembali memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela nafasnya karena tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah atasannya.

 _Tok…tok.._

Luhan mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Yunho dan saat mendapat izin untuk masuk dia kemudian perlahan membuka pintunya dan measa sedikit canggung mendapati seluruh keluarga Oh tengah berkumpul dan sepertinya sedang kedatangannya.

"Luhan…masuklah."

Haowen yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan ibunya kembali membuka mata dan mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan saat ayahnya memanggil nama Luhan dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Luhan sedang berdiri didepan pintu

"Lulu~"

Luhan tersenyum sedikit melambai ke arah Haowen yang kembali sibuk meminum susunya di botol.

"Luhan masuklah."

Jaejoong kembali mengulang membuat Luhan perlahan berjalan mendekat dan merasa ingin menghindari tatapan Sehun dan Yunho yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah berdiri ditengah-tengah keluarga bahagia mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan sedikit bingung saat Jaejoong bertanya tentang kabarnya, dia kemudian sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Saya baik-baik saja direktur."

"Aku bukan direktur jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Jaejoong tampak tak suka dan mengoreksi Luhan yang sekarang menjadi serba salah.

"Ulangi jawabanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyerahkan Haowen pada Yunho lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Aku rasa kau jauh dari kata baik." Gumamnya memeluk Luhan sekilas.

"Apa kau ada rencana sabtu malam nanti?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata berlebihan dengan Jaejoong karena tak mau mendengar cibiran dari dua bersaudara yang sudah sangat membencinya saat ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara makan malam keluarga sabtu nanti. Semua datang termasuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kau mau kan?"

"HYUNG!"

Sehun bereaksi terlalu cepat membuat Luhan dan Jaejoong tersentak bersamaan. Namun yang satu menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya dan yang lain sudah ingin menangis karena terus dibentak oleh atasannya yang terlihat sangat tak menyukainya.

"Sehun minta maaf pada Jaejoong." Yunho sudah sangat mengenal wajah Jaejoong jika sudah marah. Dan jika istrinya marah itu sama sekali tidak baik untuknya dan Sehun. Dan keduanya sangat mengetahui hal itu.

"Tapi hyung-..Jongie hyung tidak perlu mengundang orang asing ke acara makan malam keluarga kita. Seohyun dan Seunggi akan berada disana malam itu."

Jaejoong menaikan kedua alisnya dan berjalan mendekati adik iparnya dengan mata menyalang kesal dan marah "Bagaimana seseorang yang tumbuh besar denganmu bisa menjadi orang asing Sehunna? Dia bahkan lebih lama mengenalmu dan Yunho jauh sebelum aku bertemu kalian. Dia bagian keluargamu juga, seseorang yang pernah menjaga kau dan Yunho begitu lama. Seseorang yang juga merasakan sakit jika kalian berdua terluka. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa Luhan adalah orang asing?"

Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca mengucapkan kalimatnya, tak tega membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini. "Luhan akan tetap ikut makan malam keluarga kita. Jika dia tidak datang, aku juga tidak." Katanya menghapus air matanya dan berjalan mengambil Haowen, menatap suaminya penuh luka. Lalu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Luhan merasa ingin menghabisinya dirinya saat ini, karena lagi-lagi dia membuat sebuah keluarga bertengkar hanya karena dirinya yang tidak berguna ini.

"Maaf atas semua kekacauan ini direktur. Saya akan berlari mengejar istri anda dan menjelaskan semuanya. Saya permisi."

Luhan yang sudah tak tahan berada lebih lama dengan Yunho dan Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dan memutuskan untuk memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong agar tak bersikap keras pada kedua bersaudara didepannya ini.

"Datanglah."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Yunho yang terdengar seperti Yunho untuknya-..Yunho yang selalu memperlakukannya lembut dan terlihat menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangi adiknya sendiri.

Luhan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho yang kini sedang memandangnya "Datanglah sabtu malam nanti. Aku tidak ingin istriku membenciku dan Sehun hanya karena kau Luhan."

Sekali lagi hatinya tergores, sekali lagi hati itu berdenyut. Semua yang ia kira akan menjadi lebih baik ternyata semakin hancur. Dia kemudian hanya tersenyum mengutuk keras dirinya untuk meneteskan air matanya. Karena daripada Yunho, Luhan lebih memilih Sehun yang berbicara kasar padanya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti direktur. Permisi"

Suara itu tak lagi sama, sudah bergetar hebat dan tersakiti. Membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah kakak kandungnya dan tak menyangka bahwa Yunho juga memiliki rasa tak suka pada Luhan dan sepertinya rasa bencinya melebihi rasa benci yang ia miliki untuk Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan sabtu malam pun tiba. Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di bis dan sedang menikmati rasa gugup berlebihannya karena sebentar lagi akan kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat dimana hampir seluruh cerita tentang hidupnya berada disana.

Luhan sudah bersiap untuk turun di halte berikutnya dan ketika dia melangkahkan kaki keluar bis, sekelibat kenangan kembali memutar sendiri kisahnya didalam pikirannya. Saat ini Luhan sedang memandang tempat dimana dia menunggu Sehun jika Sehun bersikeras untuk menjemputnya, bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya seolah membiarkan seluruh kenangan itu berputar sendiri karena entah mengapa itu membuat dirinya merasa sangat hangat.

Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan menelusuri dinginnya malam menuju kerumah yang mungkin sesaat lagi akan membuat dirinya kembali memanas.

"Luhan?! Astaga!"

Luhan sedikit merasa risih karena setiap kali seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada terkejut itu artinya dia akan segera mendapat masalah.

"Omo! Omo! Baby ini benar-benar Luhan!"

Luhan terperanjat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat tak berbeda sama sekali. Bahkan dirinya merasa Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sangat dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Kyungie." lirihnya tersenyum sangat merindukan sahabatnya.

"Luhan….Luhannieku."

Kyungsoo memeluk erat Luhan sedikit terisak saat akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman dekatnya.

Sementara Luhan tak kalah berbahagianya disaat semua orang berubah sikap padanya, tapi tidak demikian dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang kini tersenyum memandang Luhan.

"Masuklah… Jongie hyung bilang kau akan datang. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu."

Kai menginterupsi Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih saling berbagi rasa rindu.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau malam ini Luhan akan datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya menyelidik pada kekasihnya.

"Ini kejutan untukmu baby." katanya merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersenyum senang melihat kedua temannya masih saling menjaga hingga saat ini.

"Luhan ayo kita pergi." Kyungsoo merangkul lengan Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam mobil mengabaikan Luhan yang menjadi kembali memucat karena sebentar lagi benar-benar akan kembali kerumah yang sudah ia tinggalkan.

BLAM..!

Kai menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo diikuti Luhan yang berjalan dibelakang Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 _Ting tong….Ting Tong…_

 _Cklek…!_

"Ah kalian sudah sampai? Cepat masuk kalian terlambat."

Sehun menyapa Kai dan Kyungsoo yang baru tiba dan langsung mengajak kedua temannya untuk segera masuk.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Sehun mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo mengajak seseorang dan saat orang itu berdiri tepat disamping Kyungsoo, Sehun mendengus tak percaya melihat kehadirannya.

"Kau benar-benar datang?" katanya bertanya sengit pada Luhan.

"Jaga mulutmu. Luhan datang untuk Jongie hyung bukan untukmu." Kai mendesis memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak membuat kacau acara makan malam di keluarga hari ini.

"Baby ayo kita masuk." Kai kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di pintu masuk.

"Aku janji akan segera pergi."

"Sebaiknya begitu." Sehun berucap dengan nada kasarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di pintu masuk membuat Luhan diam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera bergabung dan cepat pergi dari rumah ini.

"Ah Luhan kau sudah datang. Gomawo _mhhhmm."_ Jaejoong menyapa Luhan dan kemudian memeluknya sekilas.

"Lulu.."

Luhan kembali merasa canggung saat Haowen yang sedang berada di pelukan Kai langsung mengenalinya saat Luhan berada didekatnya.

"Whoaa Haowennie-..seleramu benar-benar bagus." Kai mencium gemas bibir keponakannya dan membawa Haowen mendekati Luhan.

"Luluuuu!"

Luhan masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya saat Haowen kembali memintanya untuk menggendongnya, dia menggeleng lemah menatap Kai membuat Kai sedikit bingung dan menatap Jaejoong "Bawa Haowen langsung ke meja makan Kai. Kami segera menyusul."

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah aku mengerti." Gumam Kai yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Haowen dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong bertanya melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tampak tertekan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terasa hangat "Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Gumamnya meyakinkan Jaejoong yang merasa tak enak hati padanya.

"Kau sudah datang?" kali ini suara Yunho yang menyapanya.

"Selamat malam direktur." Luhan sedikit membungkukan badannya menyapa Yunho saat Yunho merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Cepatlah masuk. Semua sudah menunggu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan kemudian membawa Jaejoong untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan disini." Gumam Luhan yang ingin sekali berlari keluar pintu dan meninggalkan semua yang terus menerus membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Luhan, ayo kita makan. Kau pasti lapar." Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Luhan dan merangkul Luhan membawa temannya itu untuk segera bergabung di meja makan.

Makan malam itu pun berjalan dengan sangat canggung untuk Luhan. Disaat semua orang tertawa membicarakan banyak hal, dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Dia mengenal semua orang yang merupakan keluarga dari pihak Yunho dan Sehun yang kini memandang benci pada dirinya saat mengetahui dia adalah putra penyebab kematian orang tua Sehun. Mereka semua hanya tersenyum dipaksakan pada Luhan karena Jaejoong. Selebihnya, saat Jaejoong sedang mengurus Haowen hanya sindiran yang ia dapatkan. Luhan juga sesekali bertemu pandang dengan pria paruh baya yang duduk persis didepannya. Pria tua yang menjadi alasan Luhan kehilangan kebahagiaannya baik bersama orang tuanya maupun dengan Sehun. Dan sisa dari para tamu undangan yang datang adalah kebanyakan dari pihak Jaejoong dan sebagian merupakan kerabat dekat atau relasi terdekat dari Yunho.

Luhan juga sesekali memergoki Sehun menatap ke arahnya, namun saat kedua mata mereka bertemu Sehun mengalihkannya dan berbicara pada wanita yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Wanita yang berada di samping kanan Sehun adalah wanita yang sama yang hampir menikah dengan Sehun, wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Seohyun itu sekarang terlihat berbahagia bersama suaminya yang juga mendatangi jamuan makan malam di rumah Yunho.

Sementara wanita yang berada di samping kiri Sehun terlihat sangat cantik untuk Luhan, dia sesekali tersenyum dan berbisik pada Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa. Membuat Luhan yang duduk didepan Sehun menyadari kalau ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Sehun tertawa setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

"Umhh…. Sepertinya ada pasangan yang ingin memberitahu kabar gembira untuk kita." Yunho memulai percakapan di meja makan kemudian memangku Haowen dan memandang Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Ayolah hyung. Kami bisa memberitahukannya nanti." Protes Kai yang merasa menjadi sangat malu karena seluruh mata memandangnya saat ini.

"Memberitahu apa?" kini Sehun yang bertanya menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Baby kau saja yang bilang." Kyungsoo menyenggol Kai yang tampak menghela nafas.

"Hah baiklah~. Karena ini acara makan malam keluarga besar. Aku juga akan membawakan berita besar malam ini." ujar Kai menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya.

"Aku dan Baby Soo. Kami berdua akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami bulan depan." Kai kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap percaya diri kepada seluruh keluarga besarnya.

"Kami mohon doa dan restu dari semua yang hadir malam ini."

"Whoaaa Kyungie oppa selamat ya." Seohyun mengucapkan selamat pada Kyungsoo yang tampak merona malu.

"Aku tidak percaya aku didahului oleh kalian berdua. Tapi aku senang kalian akhirnya benar-benar bisa bersama. Selamat ya." Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah Kai dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat pada keduanya sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap kedua calon pengantin sebagai ucapan selamatnya.

Dan setelahnya terdengar ucapan selamat untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini benar-benar sangat berbahagia.

"Saya senang sekali mendengar berita pernikahan Direktur Kim dan terimakasih telah mengundang kami ke acara makan malam keluarga anda direktur Oh."

Salah seorang relasi Yunho membuka percakapan dengan Yunho yang memang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan putranya.

"Ah jangan sungkan direktur Choi. Saya yang harusnya berterimakasih karena anda dan putri cantik anda sudah bersedia datang."

"Tidak masalah direktur Oh. Kami memang ingin mengenal seluruh keluarga anda. Ah-..karena direktur Kim baru saja mengumumkan tentang rencana pernikahannya. Bukankah ini juga saat yang tepat untuk mengumumkan berita tentang pertunangan adik anda dan putri saya?"

 _Uhuk….!_

Sehun tersedak minumannya sementara yang lain terdiam dan Luhan saat ini merasa seperti dihantam dengan batu keras tepat di hatinya.

"H-hyung apa maksudnya?" Sehun bertanya bingung pada Yunho yang tampak menatap tak suka pada direktur Choi.

"Pertunanganmu dan Seohyun gagal karena Seohyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Sementara Sulli belum memiliki kekasih dan aku lihat kau dan Sulli sudah sangat dekat. Jadi aku berencana untuk membuat kalian dalam status yang jelas."

"Status yang jelas bagaimana maksudmu?" katanya menuntut pada Yunho.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Menikah?" Sehun mengernyit merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sulli. Dia dan Sulli serta Seohyun memang saling mengenal karena Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya keduanya merupakan teman dekat mendiang ayahnya. Tapi Sehun benar-benar hanya menganggap keduanya sebagai adik dan tak pernah mempunyai sedikitpun perasaan pada keduanya.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya mendengar semua percakapan yang bisa membuatnya menggila saat ini.

"Sulli aku-…"

"Bukankah bagus Sehunna? Kau memang harus menikah dengan seseorang yang berpendidikan. Kau harusnya menyadari kalau kau telah melakukan kesalahan dengan mencintai seseorang yang merupakan putra dari seseorang yang membunuh orang tuamu kan?"

Keadaan seketika menegang saat paman Sehun menyindir kasar Luhan yang semakin memucat karenanya.

"Aku setuju Sehunnie sayang, kau pantas berbahagia dengan orang yang lebih baik. Nona Choi cantik dan berpendidikan, kalian pasti akan berbahagia. Kau juga tidak perlu menderita lagi karena mencintai seorang anak pendosa seperti mantan kekasihmu"

" _hmmh…_ aku juga menyetujuinya. Dia tidak lebih baik dari seseorang yang harusnya tak hadir malam ini."

Luhan semakin mencengkram erat kedua tangannya merasa sangat muak dengan semua cacian yang ia terima malam ini.

"Setidaknya dia tidak mengemis seperti ibunya. Menyedihkan sekali!"

" _Jangan dengar….Jangan dengar."_

Luhan mati-matian menahan amarahnya saat tak hanya dirinya melainkan ibunya juga dihina membuatnya benar-benar di ujung kesabarannya sampai sebuah tangan menggengam lengannya erat.

"Kita pergi."

Entah apa yang terjadi….. Tapi saat ini Sehun sedang membawa Luhan pergi dari keadaan yang bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Membuat semua menatap tak menyangka dengan tindakan bungsu Oh yang seharusnya menjadi yang paling benci pada pria yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Turunlah…Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai halte."

Sehun tak menatap Luhan saat meminta Luhan untuk turun dari mobilnya.

Luhan hanya diam sampai dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun "Apa kau akan-…"

"Hanya karena aku membawamu pergi darisana bukan berarti aku ingin berbicara denganmu Luhan, jadi cepat turun dan menghilang dari pandanganku."

Bibir itu tersenyum, tapi air mata itu begitu saja menetes dengan cepat dari kedua matanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang paling tidak menginginkanmu dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Luhan lelah bertengkar dan lelah membuat Sehun begitu kesulitan, dia kemudian memberanikan diri menangkup wajah yang selalu menghantuinya setiap detik dan menatap kedalam mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah disaat bersamaan.

"Aku tahu keberadaanku menyakitimu. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, aku berjanji setelah ini akan pergi dan tak akan pernah muncul lagi di kehidupanmu. Hanya bertahan sebentar lagi Sehunna, aku janji _hmm"_ ujarnya lirih dengan air mata yang terus menerus mewakili perasaan sesak yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya.

Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya dan semakin memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal Sehunna. Saat kau mengatakan hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku hancur."

"Saat kau mengucapkan perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan benar setelahnya."

"Aku mencintaimu-…Sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan terdengar sangat putus asa menatap prianya dengan seluruh luka diwajahnya.

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun cukup lama dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menyakiti prianya dan segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku pergi. Terimakasih untuk malam ini."

Luhan sudah keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan isakan yang tak mau berhenti dari mulutnya, dia baru saja akan menaiki bis sebelum seseorang yang ternyata Sehun kembali menarik lengannya, membuat Luhan sedikit membelalak menyadari pria yang baru saja memintanya pergi kini telah melumat menuntut bibirnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir entah karena terlalu bahagia atau terlalu frustasi. Membuat kecupan lembut itu menghadirkan rasa khas dari air mata, sementara Sehun terus melumat lembut bibir Luhan dengan menuntut seakan memaksa Luhan untuk melupakan apapun yang terjadi pada hubungan menyakitkan yang mereka jalani. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri lumatan singkatannya dan memeluk tubuh Luhan yang terus bergetar.

"Aku mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama denganmu. Jadi berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah karena terus membuatmu menangis. Aku juga berharap kau segera mendapatkan kebahagianmu Lu." Gumamnya tersenyum lirih sementara Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak apapun yang saat ini Sehun ucapkan.

"Terimakasih karena kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi Hubungan kita bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan nyata cobalah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, berbahagialah Luhan."

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan kembali menuju mobilnya tak lama menyalakan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di tengah dinginnya malam yang sangat menusuk.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dan entah mengapa ini adalah kali pertamanya dia merasa tenang melepas Sehun, membiarkan pria yang dia cintai pergi dengan kalimat mendoakan untuknya. Dia kemudian tersenyum menghapus cepat air matanya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, berjanji bahwa malam ini dia juga sudah merelakan Sehun-..Merelakan Sehun menemukan kebahagiannya sementara dia mencari kebahagiaan lain yang seperti hanya mimpi untuknya.

"Kau juga harus berbahagia Sehunna." Gumamnya tersenyum dan menaiki bis untuk memulai hari esok dengan luka baru yang ia buat sendiri.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **semakin memanas kaya air termos eyaaa...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **pihak ketiga dari Luhan mau diadain ga nih ? hahahaa!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ini rasa2nya endingnya gengsi dibuat happy nih klo "Karakter utamanya" sama2 giveup... #canda_**

 ** _._**

 ** _oia urutan update selalu gini ya : Tdf selalu sama Restart...ICY sama entangled...jadi mnggu depan ICY-entangled dulu yak...:)_**

 ** _. apasih tripletmalem2 bawel...yauda selamat membaca dan review...:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previous_**

" _Aku mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama denganmu. Jadi berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah karena terus membuatmu menangis. Aku juga berharap kau segera mendapatkan kebahagianmu Lu." Gumamnya tersenyum lirih sementara Luhan terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak apapun yang saat ini Sehun ucapkan._

 _"Terimakasih karena kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi Hubungan kita bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan nyata cobalah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, berbahagialah Luhan."_

 _Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan kembali menuju mobilnya tak lama menyalakan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di tengah dinginnya malam yang sangat menusuk._

 _Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dan entah mengapa ini adalah kali pertamanya dia merasa tenang melepas Sehun, membiarkan pria yang dia cintai pergi dengan kalimat mendoakan untuknya. Dia kemudian tersenyum menghapus cepat air matanya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, berjanji bahwa malam ini dia juga sudah merelakan Sehun-..Merelakan Sehun menemukan kebahagiannya sementara dia mencari kebahagiaan lain yang seperti hanya mimpi untuknya._

 _"Kau juga harus berbahagia Sehunna." Gumamnya tersenyum dan menaiki bis untuk memulai hari esok dengan luka baru yang ia buat sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail_ _and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh dimana Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk saling melepaskan. Setelah apa yang Sehun katakan padanya malam itu, Luhan benar-benar menyerah pada seseorang yang ia cintai untuk waktu yang lama. Luhan menyerah mengharapkan sedikit belas kasih dari Sehun, dia tidak mau memperpanjang lebih lama lagi rasa luka keduanya dan berjanji benar-benar akan pergi setelah semua urusannya dengan Yunho selesai.

Berbicara tentang Yunho, sepertinya kakak kandung dari mantan kekasihnya itu bertindak sangat cepat untuk masalah yang berhubungan dengan pamannya, terlihat dari ramainya ruangan Yunho yang dipenuhi dengan tim penyidik membuat suara desas desus pertanyaan terdengar dari seluruh karyawan. Semua bertanya-tanya termasuk Sehun yang terlihat belum diijinkan masuk sementara kakak dan pamannya berada di ruangan Yunho.

"Paman kenapa ramai sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan laporannya mendengar sekilas Sehun yang bertanya pada sekertaris Kang, dan entah mengapa dia memiliki perasaan buruk menebak jika Sehun tahu apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

"Anda akan tahu sebentar lagi wakil direktur, kita tunggu sebentar disini." Sekertaris Kang memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat gusar tak sabar, sampai akhirnya

 _Cklek!_

Pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka menampilkan pamannya yang kini sedang dibawa oleh dua orang yang mengapit lengan pamannya kasar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sehun langsung berdiri menghadang kepergian pamannya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat gusar.

"Sehunnie tolong paman nak. Katakan pada mereka kalau aku tak bersalah. Dialah yang bersalah!"

Paman Sehun langsung memaki Luhan yang tampak memucat karena tuduhan yang lagi-lagi ia dapatkan secara bertubi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Maaf kami Hanya menjalankan perintah. Kami harus memeriksa tuan kim dan akan segera kembali dengan laporan."

"HEY!"

"SEHUN!"

Paman Sehun terus meronta membuat Sehun semakin marah karena pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri diperlakukan secara tidak pantas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." geramnya mengepalkan tangannya erat sekilas melirik ke arah Luhan dan kemudian bergegas ke ruangan kakaknya.

"HYUNG!"

Yunho yang sudah memperkirakan reaksi Sehun akan seperti ini Hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap adiknya yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa mereka membawa paman? Siapa mereka?!"

"Mereka tim penyidik yang aku sewa untuk memeriksa paman."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa dia harus diperiksa? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sehun mendesis bertanya pada kakaknya yang terlihat tak punya pilihan lain selain memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sehun.

"Tenanglah dan tarik kursi itu jika kau ingin tahu semuanya." Yunho menatap tajam adiknya yang sudah sangat emosi.

Merasa ingin mendengar penjelasan kakaknya pun, Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk dan berusaha tenang walaupun sangat sulit mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

Sementara sekertaris Kang mengangguk saat mendapat instruksi dari Yunho untuk menutup pintu dan mengatakan seluruh kebenarannya pada Sehun hari ini.

Setelah menutup pintu, sekertaris Kang berjalan mendekati kedua kakak beradik yang saat ini sedang bersitegang dan menyerahkan dokumen yang akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ini lihatlah. Apa kau pernah menggunakan uang sebesar 200 juta won untuk menanamkan saham pada perusahaan Shim group?"

Sehun mengernyit dan merasa tersinggung saat kakaknya secara tidak langsung seperti menuduhnya mengkhianati perusahaan yang dibangun ayahnya dari nol hingga bisa diteruskan oleh Yunho dan dirinya sendiri..

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya." ujarnya tertawa tak percaya menatap Yunho.

"Kau memang tidak melakukannya. Tapi secara tidak langsung kau membantu seseorang dengan dana yang begitu besar untuk diam-diam membeli saham di tempat lain sehingga perusahaan lawan secara perlaHan membeli saham-saham kita dengan harga tinggi. Kita mengalami kerugian yang fantastis."

"Katakan dengan jelas."

"Paman tunjukan padanya."

Sekertaris Kang mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan pada Sehun yang terlihat marah "Ini adalah tanda tangan anda dan ini adalah permintaan dari manager Kim. Dia mengatakan meminta dana untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Tapi nyatanya semua dananya masuk ke Shim Group. Dia sudah memiliki saham hampir 40% disana yang artinya kita memiliki kerugian sebesar 60% karenanya."

Sehun menganalisa semua yang dikatakan Seketaris Kang dan sedikit tertohok menemukan fakta bahwa pamannya berbuat terlalu jauh untuk merugikan perusahaan yang dibangun oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya? Apa benar paman yang melakukannya?"

"Itulah mengapa dia dibawa oleh penyidik saat ini. Jika terbukti bersalah, aku tidak segan menuntutnya dan membawa masalah ini ke ranah hukum."

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memijat kasar kepalanya "Aku tidak percaya ini." gumamnya yang merasa sangat dibodohi.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai hal yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya."

Sehun mengernyit menatap kakaknya yang kali ini terlihat lebih tegang membuatnya harus menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar apa yang selanjutnya akan diberitahukan oleh Yunho.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di kafe yang terletak di lobby kantornya, dia sedang merenung mengingat seluruh ucapan kakaknya mengenai kejadian mengerikan yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya tewas, berfikir keras bagaiman semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selalu berkaitan dengan Luhan. Seseorang yang saat ini sedang ia lupakan dan tak ingin ia pedulikan.

Saat sedang menyesap kopinya, Sehun baru menyadari kalau saat ini Luhan juga berada di kafe yang sama dengannya. Dia duduk di pojokan sambil melihat ke luar jendela, Sehun sedikit mengernyit dan menyadari kalau Luhan memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, berat badannya turun secara drastis dan dia selalu terlihat pucat, Sehun kemudian tersenyum getir mengingat ucapan kakaknya.

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi sepertinya ayah Luhan tidak sepenuhnya bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua kita."_

" _Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bersalah. Pria itu membunuh ayah dan ibuku hyung!"_

Sehun teringat percakapan dengan hyungnya beberapa saat lalu, dia merasa Luhan benar-benar licik karena sengaja mendekati Yunho dan mempengaruhi kakaknya. Dia masih berfikir seperti itu sampai sekertaris Kang menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuknya.

 _"Ini lihatlah….'_

" _Ayah Luhan adalah pengusaha di bidang produksi obat kesehatan. Seluruh hasil produksinya digunakan oleh hampir seluruh rumah sakit di Seoul. Dia bisa saja memulai karirnya di Beijing, tapi dia memilih Seoul karena dia sudah memiliki istri yang mengandung putranya, Luhan."_

" _Hidup mereka baik-baik saja dan berbahagia sampai akhirnya paman mengusik kehidupan mereka. Paman menjanjikan produksi obatnya akan dilegalkan secara permanen asal pria itu memberikan sertifikat dan sejumlah uang dengan nominal hampir mencapai seluruh penghasilan perusahaan itu. Pria itu memberikannya dengan rasa percaya."_

" _Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ayah menutup seluruh usaha milik pria itu. Dan secara resmi mengajukan surat penahanan dan larangan kembali ke negara asal untuk tuduhan pemakaian bahan berbahaya di usaha yang di jalankan pria itu. Setelahnya dia ditangkap, istrinya sedang sakit saat itu dipaksa dibawa ke panti sosial bersama putra mereka."_

" _Lalu bagaimana ini bisa menjadi salah paman?"_

" _Karena surat penangkapan dan surat tuduhan pemakaian bahan berbahaya itu palsu, aku sudah menyelidiki nya. Ini semua salah paham. Dan ayah terlalu mendengarkan paman, membuatnya mengambil keputusan tanpa mendengarkan pihak yang dituduh."_

Sehun semakin memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya mengaduk asal minumannya. Terlihat kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia kemudian kembali tersenyum pahit mengingat darimana kakaknya tahu semua informasi yang begitu mengejutkan untuk keduanya.

" _Darimana kau tahu?"_

" _Tiga bulan ini kita memiliki karyawan magang bernama Xiao Lu. Dia selalu bekerja sampai malam entah mengerjakan apa sampai dihari terakhirnya dia menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ini pada sekertaris Kang. Aku pun cukup terkejut mengetahui pria itu ternyata Luhan. Dia sudah akan pergi hari itu. Sampai akhirnya aku memintanya menjadi asistenmu untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu sementara aku mencari sedikit demi sedikit apa saja yang dilakukan paman dengan mengatasnamakan dirimu."_

Sehun berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih memandang keluar jendela sambil mengaduk asal minuman yang dipesannya.

" _Sebenarnya Luhan memang tidak bersalah dari awal, kita yang selalu mencari pelampiasan untuk seseorang yang bisa disalahkan."_

Sehun tersenyum tak percaya dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bersalah. Dia memiliki ayah mengerikan yang membuat kedua orang tuaku tewas secara mengenaskan."

Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan dan

Sret!

Dia menarik kursi didepan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun yang saat ini duduk didepannya menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi apa perlu aku meminta maaf padamu Xi Luhan?"

Nada suara itu masih dingin dan penuh kebencian ditambah sorotan mata yang begitu marah dan mengintimidasinya membuat Luhan semakin merasa muak berada di tempatnya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu wakil direktur?" katanya bertanya setenang mungkin menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya karena terus bertengkar dengan pria yang sampai saat ini masih terlalu ia sayangi.

"Yunho sudah memberitahu semuanya. Ayahku, Pria mengerikan itu dan pamanku. Jadi apakah aku harus meminta maaf karena membuatmu hidup seperti sekarang? Apakah aku harus mengembalikan kekayaan pembunuh itu pada putranya"

Entah sudah berapa kali kata kasar yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya, setiap kalimat yang begitu menusuk tepat dihatinya. Dia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena harusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan kasar Sehun dan Yunho. Namun dirinya hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas untuk direndahkan seseorang dan jika semua ini terus dilanjutkan itu sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku mengenalmu dan Yunho cukup lama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua mempunyai kemampuan menyakiti seseorang dengan ucapan kalian." Katanya bergetar menatap Sehun yang terlihat mendengarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Kalau kau sudah mengetahui semuanya bukankah harusnya kau mengerti kalau semua ini Hanya kesalahpahaman saja dari awal? Semua terjadi karena pamanmu yang menjebak ayahku. Mungkin saja jika pamanmu tidak berbuat hal keji itu kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuamu. Mungkin saja jika pamanmu tidak melakukannya kita akan tumbuh sebagai orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Dan kau pasti akan sangat bersyukur karena tidak pernah mengenalku dalam hidupmu." Luhan masih berbicara menumpahkan segala kegundaHan yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi meskipun kalian berdua sudah tahu hal ini kalian tetap tidak memaafkan ayahku, dan aku bisa mengerti hal itu karena memang ayahku melakukan hal mengerikan pada kedua orang tua kalian. Tapi apa kau pikir hwnya kau yang menderita Sehunna?" katanya yang mulai tak bisa mengendalikan betapa sakit hatinya saat ini.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang kau rasakan. Kemarahan dan kebencianmu sudah menyakiti seluruh hidupku, aku menerimanya dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Jadi aku tidak pantas menerima permintaan maaf kau dan Yunho. Aku sepenuhnya bersalah disini, kalian butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan dan aku ada untuk itu."

Luhan memberanikan diri menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan menatapnya dalam "Sebentar lagi ini semua akan berakhir. Aku hanya perlu membuktikan kepada tim penyidik kalau pamanmu selalu memberikan penenang dosis tinggi jika sedang meminta sesuatu darimu."

Sehun sedikit membelalak mendengar ucapan Luhan mengenai obat yang diberikan pamannya untuknya "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, hasil kesehatanmu menyatakan kau baik-baik saja. Kau Hanya akan mengalami pusing dan mual yang berlebihan jika terus mengkonsumsinya, tapi sebulan ini aku sudah membuang semua minuman yang disiapkan Manager Kim untukmu. Kau baik-baik saja." Katanya tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Dan jika semuanya benar-benar telah berakhir, maka hari itu akan menjadi hari yang kau tunggu karena aku akan pergi. aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama untuk membuatmu marah dan bertengkar denganmu Sehunna. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Luhan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Sehun semakin terluka saat ini "Aku sudah kehilangan segala hal dalam hidupku dan aku menerimanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa aku terima. Kau tahu itu apa?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang Hanya memandang ke arahnya tak bersuara

Luhan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya dan kembali menatap Sehun "Saat aku kehilanganmu itu adalah hal yang sampai saat ini sangat sulit aku terima."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang entah kenapa tak mengeluarkan ucapannya sama sekali.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Luhan berada di bis yang bisa membawanya pulang dan beristirahat, kembali berusaha melupakan hal yang terjadi hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia berkali-kali menghela nafasnya menyadari waktunya untuk bisa bersama Sehun tidak akan lama lagi. Hanya menunggu waktu dan semua akan benar-benar berakhir.

Luhan sedikit menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca didalam bis, memejamkan matanya dan berniat beristirahat sejenak sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali duduk dengan tegak. Keadaan bis saat ini memang ramai dan penuh sesak, membuat seorang wanita yang sepertinya sama sekali tak pernah naik bis sedikit risih dan ketakutan karena seorang pria tua dibelahannya berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh padanya.

Luhan semakin memicingkan matanya dan menyadari dua hal. Pertama dia mengenal wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu dan kedua saat ini wanita yang terkenal sangat manja pada ayahnya itu terlihat ketakutan menyadari seorang pria tua dibelahannya berusaha berbuat kurang ajar padanya. "Kang Seulgi?"

Luhan langsung menyeruak kerumunan bis dan

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya atau kau menyesal." Luhan menggeram menangkap tangan pria tua yang hampir menyentuh Seulgi-…Putri dari sekertaris kepercayaan Yunho selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Siapa kau?" katanya bertanya mendesis pada Luhan

Terlihat Seulgi hanya diam memucat tak berani menoleh sampai dia sedikit terkejut karena seseorang menggenggam erat tangannya "Aku kekasihnya."

Luhan pun menekan bel pemberhentian di halte berikutnya dan tak lama membawa Seulgi turun darisana.

"Terimakasih…Terimakasih telah menolongku. Aku sangat takut." Seulgi hanya terus memejamkan matanya sambil membungkukan badannya berkali-kali tanpa melihat Luhan sama sekali.

"Hey Kang Seulgi aku tidak tahu kau bisa berterimakasih juga."

Seulgi menghentikan gerakannya, menatap langsung pada pria yang menyapanya dan tak lama

"ASTAGA LUHAN!"

Seulgi sedikit melompat memeluk Luhan yang hampir terjungkal karena terkejut dengan tindakan Seulgi.

"Astaga aku masih tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Katanya masih memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh karenanya.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Seulgi menarik paksa Luhan yang terlihat tidak punya pilihan lain menolak keinginan teman lamanya itu.

Dan disinilah mereka di kedai ramen terdekat yang berada di halte bis. Seulgi masih sangat bersemangat melihat Luhan berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang terlihat risih karena sedari tadi Seulgi terus mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Jadi kapan kau kembali? Ah-…ayahku memang bilang kau sudah kembali, dan ternyata benar kau sudah kembali."

"Aku akan pergi tidak lama lagi."

" _eh?"_ Seulgi bertanya tak mengerti pada Luhan.

"Aku kembali karena ada hal yang harus aku urus, setelah semuanya selesai aku pergi. dan aku rasa semua memang akan selesai sebentar lagi."

"Kau pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Senyum di wajah Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang saat nama Sehun disebut, membuat Seulgi merasa tak enak hati memandang Luhan "Kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi Seulgi _ya"_

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kalian baik-baik saja."

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya sekilas dan memandang Seulgi tersenyum "Entahlah…banyak hal terjadi pada kami. Lagipula sepertinya dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu putri kerabat Yunho."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya sampai Seulgi kembali memekik membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut "Whoaaa kalau begitu bagus! Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Jadi mungkin ini kesempatanku! Aku akan mendapatkan cintamu Luhan!" katanya bersemangat membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa karenanya.

"Oiya kenapa kau naik bis? Kau hampir dilecehkan tadi." Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada Seulgi.

"Aku menyesal tidak menunggu supirku datang. Aku benar-benar kesal!" gerutunya memakan ramen dalam porsi banyak ke mulutnya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan naik bis lagi. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Katanya menggebu gebu membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Hey tenanglah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini."

Seulgi menggeleng dengan cepat "Tidak perlu oppa. Supirku sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak mencibir.

"Kita seumuran."

"Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu oppa." Katanya bersikeras.

"Yasudah terserahmu saja. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Seulgi mengangguk dan kembali menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbo yang ia pesan dengan cepat.

" _ummm_ Luhan, apa besok kau ada waktu?"

Luhan yang sedang memakan ramennya melihat ke arah Seulgi dan meletakkan sumpitnya "Aku libur besok. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau mau mengantarku pergi mencari hadiah untuk ayahku?"

"Ayahmu ulang tahun?"

" _hmm…_ tapi aku belum sempat mencari hadiah untuk ayahku."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu."

"Yey! Gomawo oppa." Katanya dibuat semanin mungkin membuat Luhan kembali tertawa karenanya.

"Ah supirku sudah datang. Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Seulgi memeriksa ponselnya dan memberitahu Luhan.

"Rumahku sudah dekat. Aku bisa sendiri. Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Luhan berdiri dikkuti Seulgi yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Luhan sampai besok. Besok kita bertemu disini, kau yang membawa mobilku ya?"

"Tidak masalah. Sampai besok." Katanya melambai berpamitan pada Seulgi yang tak lama pergi bersama supirnya.

Tak lama Seulgi pergi, Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _flat_ nya. Sesekali dia berlari karena merasa kedinginan,

"Luhan.."

Luhan yang sedang membuka kunci _flat_ nya sedikit menoleh ke asal suara dia kemudian sedikit merasa terkejut mendapati Jaejoong berada di tempatnya saat ini.

"Hyung?" katanya bejalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

Luhan tampak ragu dengan permintaan Jaejoong dan melirik ke sekitar memastikan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada Yunho dan Sehun, hanya ada aku. aku mencari tahu sendiri dimana kau tinggal Lu." Katanya meyakinkan Luhan yang terlihat tersenyum saat ini.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk hyung."

Dia pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk "Maaf karena tempatku berantakan. Aku tidak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelumnya."

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang membenarkan beberapa peralatannya, merasa sangat tak tega melihat kehidupan Luhan saat ini.

"Duduklah hyung, aku akan mengambilkan air."

Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan duduk di lantai yang telah dibersihkan Luhan, disusul Luhan yang membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Minumlah hyung. Maaf hanya bisa menyediakan ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit mengusak kepala Luhan "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Lu."

" _aniya…_ aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan. Oia ada apa kau mencariku? Dimana Haowen?"

"Kau merindukan putraku juga ya?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat "Tentu saja dia sangat mirip dengan Se-… _ah_ maksudku Haowen sangat lucu." Katanya mengoreksi dan sedikit salah tingkah didepan Jaejoong.

"Aku minta untuk acara makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu Lu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho mengundang direktur Choi dan putrinya. Aku juga minta maaf atas kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan keluargaku. Kau pasti sangat sakit hati."

Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin, membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat dan membalas genggaman tangan Jaejoong "Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Sungguh." Katanya tersenyum meyakinkan Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih sedih darinya.

"Maaf kami keterlaluan Luhan. maafkan kami."

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kalian terutama padamu hyung."

Kali ini giliran Jaejoong menatap Luhan yang terlihat menyesal "Aku minta maaf karena hari itu aku mengacaukan acara pernikahanmu. Pesta yang harusnya menyenangkan menjadi sangat mencekam saat kalian semua tahu siapa diriku. Maafkan aku hyung, tidak sepantasnya aku merusak acara bahagiamu." Gumamnya merasa sangat tak enak hati pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak Lu-…kau tidak bersalah. Kau hanya korban dari semua cerita mengerikan ini. Kau harus kuat Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng kuat dan kali ini menolak menatap Jaejoong "Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi hyung. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Ujarnya tersenyum lirih menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa suami dan adik iparku menjadi mengerikan seperti saat ini. Yunho sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirimu yang bersangkutan dengan pamannya, tapi semua itu tidak mengubah pandangannya terhadapmu. Dia keterlaluan bahkan memintamu menjadi pelindung Sehun dan setelahnya kau dibuang, aku sangat membenci suamiku."

Luhan mengitari meja dan duduk disamping Jaejoong sedikit mendekap bahu Jaejoong yang terasa tegang karena memang terlihat dia sangat marah saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa hyungku membenci suaminya, pria yang menjadi penuntun Haowen kelak? Kau tidak bisa membencinya hyung. Yunho hyung tidak bersalah." Luhan mendekap erat bahu Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkan pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan padamu Lu." Lirihnya yang kali ini menatap Luhan.

"Apa setelah semua ini selesai kau akan pergi?"

Luhan tersenyum dan duduk bersila menghadap Jaejoong "Aku bertaruh jika aku pergi kehidupan kalian akan lebih baik. Jadi ya…Aku akan tetap pergi, tapi aku janji akan baik-baik saja dengan begitu kalian juga akan baik-baik saja."

"Bahkan jika aku berlutut didepanmu apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Hyung jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon." Katanya meminta pada Jaejoong "Aku sudah tidak tahan hyung, aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru di suatu tempat dan aku berjanji akan selalu berbahagia."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan bahagia jika kau pergi dari kami?"

"Aku tidak berbahagia jika pergi dari hidup kalian, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memulai hidupku dari awal karena sepertinya aku dan Sehun serta Yunho hyung-..Kami bertiga impas." Katanya sedikit tertawa membuat Jaejoong menyadari kalau pria didepannya ini benar-benar sangat terluka.

Jaejoong kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam erat jemari Luhan "Baiklah kau boleh pergi. tapi kau harus berjanji dua hal padaku."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Pertama kau harus berbahagia."

" _hmmm…_ aku masih belum yakin tentang itu tapi aku akan berusaha. Lalu apa yang kedua?"

"Kau harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan adikku dan Kyungsoo."

Luhan sedikit memucat jika harus menghadiri acara yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Oh, dia sulit menjawab dan hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan putus asa.

"Kau mau kan?"

" _hyung."_ Lirihnya meminta pertolongan agar Jaejoong mengerti.

"Luhan dengarkan aku. Yang menikah adalah adikku Kim Jongin. Dia dan Kyungsoo adalah temanmu. Jadi abaikan suami dan adik iparku jika kau bertemu mereka di pesta. Acaranya akan diadakan dirumahku, dan aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatmu diperlakukan secara tak layak _hmm."_

Luhan masih tak menjawab karena sangat ragu. Bukan karena dia takut bertemu dengan Sehun dan pasangannya, atau Yunho yang akan menatap benci padanya. Dia hanya takut akan kembali merusak suasana pernikahan kerabat terdekatnya, dia sudah merusak suasana pernikahan Jaejoong dia tidak mau itu terulang di pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku datang malam-malam seperti ini bukan tanpa tujuan. Aku membawakan ini-..ini khusus untukmu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas dan Luhan sedikit takjub melihat undangan pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat simple namun terlihat elegan.

"Harusnya malam ini Kai dan Kyungsoo ikut denganku untuk menemuimu, tapi banyak yang harus mereka lakukan untuk acara pernikahan mereka bulan depan. Mereka menitipkan undangan ini khusus untukmu. Jadi kau mau kan datang ke acara pernikahan adikku?"

Luhan yang masih melihat undangan pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum ke pria cantik didepannya "Baiklah aku akan datang."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Luhan cepat dan kembali melihat ke arahnya "Kau janji?"

"Aku janji hyung."

Setelahnya keduanya pun banyak mengobrol dan membicarakan banyak hal, sampai akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Jaejoong walaupun tahu dirinya akan berakhir sakit hati sekali lagi.

"Hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Luhan terdengar ragu membuat Jaejoong bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Apa Lu?"

" _umm.._ Aku ingin bertanya mengenai Sehun."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Luhan yang tampak ragu "Bertanyalah Luhan aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apa-..Apa dia menerima pertunangannya dengan putri direktur Choi?"

"Tidak Lu, dia tidak menerima pertunangan itu."

Luhan yang sedang menunduk tersenyum lega mengetahui Sehun tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita yang ia ingat bernama Choi Sulli.

"Tapi Sehun setuju untuk pergi berkencan dengannya, dan dia bersedia melanjutkan hubungan mereka lebih lanjut jika dia merasa nyaman pada Sulli."

Senyuman Luhan menghilang begitu saja menyadari Sehun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya untuk mencari kebahagiaan lain untuknya, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan dan hanya gumaman yang bisa ia keluarkan.

" _ah_ begitukah." Ujarnya tercekat dan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Jaejoong menyadari perubahan Luhan, dia pun menangkup wajah Luhan dan memaksa Luhan melihatnya "Apa kau masih mencintai Sehun?"

Air mata Luhan lolos begitu saja saat perasaannya pada Sehun kembali dipertanyakan . Dia ingin sekali menjawab tidak, tapi dia tahu dia akan semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika dia terus berbohong.

"Luhan…Apa kau masih mencintai Sehun?"

Luhan menolak menatap Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja kecil miliknya

"Aku mencintainya hyung-..Hatiku sesak mencintainya yang terus membenciku. Dia berusaha membuangku dari kehidupannya. Dia mengatakan hubungan kami adalah kesalahan. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan akan merelakannya dengan orang lain. Tapi kemudian aku sadar itu hanya omong kosong. Jadi jika kau bertanya apa aku mencintainya?"

"Jawabannya adalah..Ya-..Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk bertahan." Lirihnya menutup mata dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi pipinya. Membuat Jaejoong sekali lagi tersenyum iba menatap Luhan yang sudah benar-benar hancur secara keseluruhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya terlihat Luhan yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tak terusik, dirinya memang memutuskan untuk tidur seharian ini mengingat kedatangan Jaejoong semalam yang memberitahukan tentang hubungan Sehun dan putri direktur Choi membuatnya tak bersemangat dan memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu dengan tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya.

Luhan yang memang sejak semalam tidak dapat tidur dengan benar hanya membolak balikan badannya resah dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis, sampai tidurnya terganggu karena suara ponselnya terus bergetar.

Luhan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan dengan malas mengangkat nomor tanpa nama dilayar ponselnya tersebut.

"Halo…"

 _"Luhan kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan."_

Luhan sedikit membuka selimutnya dan mengingat-ingat jika dia memiliki janji dengan seseorang, merasa tidak ingat Luhan sedikit bersender di ranjang tempatt tidurnya dan bertanya.

"Siapa ini?"

 _"Astaga Luhan! Ini aku Seulgi. Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku?"_

Luhan terdengar terkekeh baru menyadari kalau memang dirinya belum sempat menyimpan nomor Seulgi semalam saat mereka bertemu.

"Ah mianhae Seulgi _ya_ … aku belum menyimpan nomormu."

 _"Yasudah cepat kesini, aku sudah sampai ditempat kita semalam."_

"Ummmh...Seulgi _ya_...aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Aku sedang tidak enak badan dan hanya ingin berbaring di tempat tidurku."

 _"Ah begitukah? Tapi Luhan aku sudah menyuruh supirku pulang. Aku tidak bisa menyetir, bagaimana ini?"_

Luhan terdengar menghela nafasnya saat mendengar Seulgi yang tampak panik. Dia kemudian membuka selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku akan berada disana dalam sepuluh menit. Tunggu aku."

 _"yey! Luhan yang terbaik!"_

Setelah mendengar jawaban Seulgi, Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan segera mematikan ponselnya untuk bersiap. Sebenarnya dia memang malas keluar hari ini. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang tidak ada salahnya jika dia pergi keluar dan menjernihkan pikirannya walau itu bersama Seulgi.

Tok...tok..

Saat ini Luhan sudah sampai ditempatnya membuat janji dengan Seulgi dan sedang mengetuk pintu kaca mobil yang terparkir cantik didekat kafe yang mereka kunjungi semalam.

"Oppa kau sudah datang?!"

Seulgi membuka kaca mobilnya dan tak lama membukakan pintu kemudi untuk Luhan.

"Ayo masuk." katanya mempersilahkan Luhan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Luhan yang sudah menyalakan mesin mobil Seulgi merasa tak enak hati karena membuat Seulgi menunggu.

"aniya…! Aku yang minta maaf karena memaksamu mengantarku."

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Apa kita bisa jalan sekarang?" karanya bertanya pada Seulgi.

"Tentu saja! Ayo jalann!"

Luhan pun mengangguk mendengar instruksi Seulgi dan tak lama menjalankan mobil mewah Seulgi ke pusat perbelanjaan mewah di Myeongdong.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ini bagus… tapi ini juga bagus. Luhan menurutmu yang bagus yang mana?"

Ini adalah toko kesepuluh yang dikunjungi Seulgi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Dan tak ada satupun toko yang ia tinggalkan tanpa barang belanjaan di tangannya.

"Luhan cobalah jas ini. Aku ingin tahu apa ini cocok atau tidak untuk ayahku."

Seulgi menyerahkan kemeja lengkap dengan blazer hitamnya pada Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk mencobanya.

"Itu pasti cocok untuk ayahmu. Tidak perlu aku coba." balas Luhan yang menatap Seulgi sedikit terkekeh.

"Ish kau ini! Cepat ke ruang fitting dan coba pakaian ini." katanya mendorong Luhan ke ruang ganti dan menyerahkan kemeja beserta jas pilihannya untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya menghela pelan nafasnya dan setengah hati menjadi model Seulgi untuk hari ini.

"Aku selesai. Apa ini oke?"

Seulgi sedikit tak berkedip saat melihat Luhan yang terlihat tampan dan cantik dalam satu waktu. Luhan yang saat ini mengenakan jas dan kemeja pilihannya terlihat seperti model kelas atas yang tanpa dipoles akan terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Oppa kau tampan sekali!" pekiknya yang kemudian mendekati Luhan dan sedikit membenarkan kemeja Luhan.

"Pasti akan sempurna jika kau memakai dasi ini."

Seulgi sedikit berjinjit dan memakaikan dasi kupu-kupu pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit risih karena saat ini wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Seulgi.

"Luhan? Seulgi?"

Luhan dan Seulgi otomatis menoleh ke asal suara dan keduanya cukup terkejut mendapati Kai dan Kyungoo berada di toko yang sama dengan mereka.

"Oppa!" Seulgi berlari mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mati-matian mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan padanya karena saat ini Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya tajam tak berkedip dengan seorang wanita yang terus merangkul manja lengan Sehun.

"Kalian disini? Ah-..Sehun oppa kau juga disini?" katanya bertanya pada Kai Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

" _hmm.._.aku dan Kai sedang melihat-lihat jas yang cocok untuk digunakan di pernikahan kami. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung melihat Seulgi yang terkenal sangat menyukai Luhan sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Ah…..Aku dan Luhan. Kami berdua sedang kencan. Iyakan Lu?"

Luhan merasa dirinya sedang mendapatkan masalah karena baru saja Seulgi mengucapkan pengumuman tak terduga yang membuatnya harus mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari Sehun yang terlihat mencibir ke arahnya.

"Kalian berdua berkencan? Astaga aku tak percaya ini!"

"Kalau begitu kalian harus menceritakannya. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Seulgi mengangguk bersemangat sementara Luhan menggenggam tangan Seulgi memperingatkan nya untuk tidak bergabung. Seulgi Sedikit tersenyum meyakinkan Luhan dan kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Ah nona. Aku ingin kemeja dan jas ini. Tolong bungkuskan satu untukku."

Seulgi meminta pelayan di toko tersebut membungkuskan pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan untuk kemudian mereka makan siang bersama dengan Sehun dan yang lain.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keadaan canggung pun tak terelakan lagi untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Saat ini keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Seulgi dan Sulli yang juga duduk disamping keduanya saling berhadapan membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun dan Luhan yang saling menghindari kontak mata namun selalu berakhir dengan saling bertatapan karena tak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Sehun… siapa wanita disampingmu? Kau belum memperkenalkannya padaku dan Luhan."

Seulgi membuka suara membuat Sehun menatapnya tak suka dan malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sedari tadi terlalu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Ah perkenalkan aku Choi Sulli. Aku kekasih Sehun oppa, jika semuanya lancar mungkin kami akan segera menyusul Kai dan Kyingsoo oppa ke pelaminan. Benar kan sayang?" Sulli kembali merangkul manja lengan Sehun membuat Luhan melihat ke arah lain tak tahan menyaksikan kemesraan prianya dengan wanita lain.

"Ya tentu saja." Sehun menjawab namun matanya tak berkedip menatap ke arah Luhan.

Seulgi yang mengerti posisi Luhan pun segera merangkul manja lengan Luhan membuat tatapan seram Sehun kini beralih kepadanya "Kau dengar sayang? Kita juga harus segera menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo. Oia Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Kang Seulgi dan ini ke-ka-sihku Xi Luhan." Seulgi menekankan kata kekasih membuat Sehun bereaksi tak wajar dengan mendengus terlihat sangat kesal.

"Luhan kau menerima undangan pernikahan kami kan?"

Kyungsoo yang merasa keadaan sudah semakin memanas bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya menunduk tak berani mengeluarkan suara sama sekali sampai Kyungsoo bertanya padanya

"Iya aku sudah menerimanya. Jae Hyung sudah memberikannya padaku."

"Bagus kalau begitu kau harus datang. Aku akan sangat marah jika kau tidak datang." Katanya membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum canggung " _hmm.._ aku akan datang."

" _Ck!_ Kenapa kalian mengundang pria sialan ini ke acara kalian? Kalian tidak ingat terakhir kali dia datang ke pesta seseorang dia menghancurkannya, dan pesta yang dia hancurkan itu pesta pernikahan kakak kita Kai."

"Sehun!" Kai sedikit membentak Sehun yang sudah berbicara keterlaluan pada Luhan.

"Maaf aku permisi ke toilet."

Luhan pun dengan terburu-buru bangun dari kursinya sedikit menabrak meja lain dan segera berlari ke toilet tak tahan mendengar sindiran Sehun yang selalu menusuk hingga ke hatinya.

Luhan membuka kasar pintu toilet dan sedikit bersyukur karena toilet di restaurant itu tampak sepi, dia pun dengan tergesa menyalakan air dan membasuk kasar wajahnya beberapa kali, bernafas sedikit terengah merasa keberadaan Sehun disekitarnya saat ini selalu menjadi sesuatu yang ia takutkan karena hanya pertengkaran dan kebencian yang bisa Luhan rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Luhan menatap dalam wajahnya ke cermin, mengutuk takdir yang sangat kejam untuknya. Di luar sana pria yang dia cintai jelas sedang mengutarakan kebencian terdalam untuknya sementara disini dia hanya bisa ketakutan jika semakin diteruskan kebencian itu semakin menjadi.

Luhan kembali mencuci mukanya sampai pintu toilet kembali terbuka, dia tidak memperhatikan apapun hanya mengusap kasar wajahnya hingga terlihat sangat merah "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu licik."

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya karena sangat mengenali suara seseorang yang sedang mencuci tangan disebelahnya dan mentapnya menyindir dari pantulan kaca. Suara Luhan selalu hilang tercekat entah kemana setiap kali dia mendengar Sehun menghinanya.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan aku dan kini mendekati putri sekertaris Kang. Luhan yang pintar. Kau terlalu banyak mengambil keuntungan karena mengenalku."

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, mengangkat wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk membalas tatapan tajam Sehun dari pantulan kaca "Hubunganku dan Seulgi. Aku rasa itu semua tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

Sehun tertawa tak percaya menatap Luhan dari pantulan kaca, dia ingin membalas ucapan Luhan sebelum dia menyadari bahwa Luhan masih memakai liontin pemberiannya saat kecil. Hal yang Luhan katakan sangat penting untuknya dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak melepasnya karena liontin itulah yang menjadi pengikat hubungan keduanya selama ini.

"Aku permisi." Luhan tanpa banyak berkata meninggalkan Sehun terlebih dulu sebelum pria disampingnya kembali mengeluarkan sindiran tajam untuknya lagi.

Luhan sedikit membenarkan dirinya sebelum kembali bergabung tak ingin membuat teman-temannya bertanya dan kemudian berakhir menyalahkan Sehun.

"Kau mau pesan apa Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum dipaksakan menatap Seulgi "Apa saja."

"Kita pergi!"

Luhan sedikit melirik kejadian yang sedang terjadi didepannya, karena saat ini Sehun sudah menggenggam erat tangan Sulli dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat gusar dan emosi.

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" Sulli sedikit terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dengan erat.

"Kita makan ditempat lain. Aku tidak sudi satu meja dengan anak pembunuh."

"SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak memperingatkan namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh menggenggam Sulli meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini menunduk memejamkan matanya erat menikmati seluruh hinaan Sehun dengan hati yang begitu sakit. Dirinya merasa sangat malu saat ini karena Sehun menghinanya didepan Seulgi yang kini memandang iba padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nah kita sampai. Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Luhan yang mengantar Seulgi sampai kedepan rumahnya kini sedang berpamitan dan hendak keluar dari mobil Seulgi sampai Seulgi menahan tangannya.

" _eh?_ Kenapa lagi?" Luhan bertanya pada Seulgi yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti menatap Seulgi "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun bisa sekejam itu padamu. Yang aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak tega melihat kau dihina seperti itu olehnya."

Luhan tersenyum sekilas dan memeluk Seulgi yang entah kenapa sudah menangis keras di pelukannya.

"Dia memang mencintaiku, tapi dulu. Dulu sekali." Katanya menenangkan Seulgi.

"Sekarang kami hanya dua pria yang saling tak ingin mengenal dimana yang satu sangat membenci sementara yang lain terus bertahan. Tapi kemudian si pria yang bertahan sudah sampai batasnya dia sudah kelelahan dan menyerah. Jadi aku rasa ini bagian yang harus kau mengerti….."

"Aku baik-baik saja _Seulgiya._ Dan aku yakin daripada diriku Sehun jauh lebih terluka. Jadi jangan membencinya, dia kesepian" Luhan menghapus air mata Seulgi dengan senyum yang terasa sangat menyayat hati.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan."

Luhan menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum "Dia hanya terlalu marah padaku, aku terus mengganggunya jadi wajar dia menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatku pergi."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seulgi bertanya pada Luhan yang tampak terluka.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan sedikit tertawa "Aku butuh tidur dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi aku pamit pulang dulu. Selamat malam _hmm"_ Luhan sudah membuka pintu mobil Seulgi sampai Seulgi kembali menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini ambillah."

Luhan mengernyit saat Seulgi memberikan bungkusan yang ia ketahui adalah jas dan kemeja yang ia coba siang tadi.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hadiahku untukmu. Ambillah Lu…kau terlihat tampan menggunakan kemeja dan jas itu."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Seulgi dan menggeleng lemah menolak pemberian Seulgi "Aku tidak membutuhkan pakaian mahal seperti ini."

Seulgi bersikeras memberikannya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan sedikit kesal "Tentu saja kau membutuhkannya. Kau membutuhkan pakaian bagus untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo kan? Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus membawa pakaian itu bersamamu atau aku akan membakarnya." Katanya mengancam Luhan yang terlihat terkekeh.

"Apa aku benar-benar tampan dengan pakaian ini?" Luhan memicingkan kedua matanya menginterograsi Seulgi.

"Tentu saja! Luhan sangat tampan!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan bersemangat Seulgi dia kemudian mengambil bingkisan itu dan menatap tajam ke Seulgi "Aku akan menyalahkanmu jika ada yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas memakai pakaian mahal ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera mencincang orang itu menjadi daging."

"Ambillah dan bawa pakaian itu bersamamu. Itu ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah menemaniku. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan yang masih tertawa kemudian semakin mendekap erat bingkisan yang diberikan Seulgi "Baiklah aku akan membawanya. Terimakasih _hmm._ Aku pergi dulu dan jangan menahan tanganku lagi kali ini." katanya memperingatkan Seulgi yang tertawa karena Luhan sangat menggemaskan dia dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan

"LUHAN HATI-HATI!"

Seulgi berteriak memberitahu Luhan dan Luhan meresponnya dengan mengangkat ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan menjawab teriakan Seulgi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan baru saja turun dari bis yang membawanya pulang dan segera berjalan cepat karena hari mulai dingin, sesekali Luhan menikmati salju yang turun dan kemudian sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menarik kencang tangannya dan membawanya ke dekapan hangat yang terasa sangat familiar untuknya.

"Aku paling benci melihatmu berjalan sendiri di malam hari."

Jantung Luhan berdegup sangat kencang karena dia sangat yakin yang memeluknya saat ini adalah pria yang sama yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan padanya siang tadi.

"Sehun?" Luhan bergumam dan tak lama Sehun yang memang sudah menunggu lama kedatangan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, kembali menatap datar Luhan yang terlihat kedinginan.

"Tapi itu dulu-….Aku benci melihatmu berjalan sendirian di malam hari saat kau masih menjadi kekasihku. Sekarang aku tidak peduli."

Luhan tertawa tak percaya karena Sehun sungguh sangat pintar membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali untuk merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa itu keahlianmu saat ini-…"

Luhan teresenyum getir menatap Sehun yang kini memandangnya tak berkedip

"Membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu lalu kau meninggalkanku dengan ucapan kasarmu. Selalu seperti itu semenjak aku kembali. Terus berulang sampai aku merasa muak."

"Kau memang harus merasa muak. Aku sedang membantumu untuk tidak terlalu sakit hati jika mendapat kabar tentang pernikahanku. Aku tidak mau kau sakit dan membuatku harus meninggalkan pernikahanku lagi."

"JANGAN MEMPEDULIKAN AKU KALAU PADA AKHIRNYA KAU TETAP MEMBUANGKU!"

Luhan berteriak frustasi merasa Sehun benar-benar hebat mempermainkan perasaan dan pikirannya.

"Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu Sehunna." Katanya semakin lirih menatap Sehun.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi sebelum kau merasa sakit lebih banyak."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku permisi."

Luhan bisa mati jika terus berbicara dengan Sehun, dia kemudian berjalan melewati Sehun sampai Sehun mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Apa itu?" katanya bertanya pada bingkisan yang dibawa Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa itu pemberian Seulgi?"

"Ya…setidaknya dia peduli padaku-…dia wanita cantik yang baik ha-.."

 _Mphhhhhh…._

Ucapan Luhan tertahan saat Sehun kembali berbuat sesukanya dengan menciumnya, kali ini ciuman itu terasa kasar dan sangat menyakitkan, Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kencang membuat Luhan merasakan rasa anyir di sela ciuman mereka karena bibir bawahnya mengeluarkan darah saat ini.

Luhan hampir terbawa suasana memabukkan dari Sehun sampai dia merasa terkejut karena Sehun menarik kasar bingkisan yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau boleh memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun." Katanya mendesis merobek kasar tas bingkisan yang diberikan Seulgi lalu mengeluarkan pakaian yang ada didalamnya.

"Siapapun…tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang aku kenal!"

"SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak tak percaya saat Sehun merobek kasar kemeja barunya dan sedang menginjak-injak jas dan kemeja yang Seulgi berikan didepan matanya.

"Atau aku akan terus melakukan hal ini." katanya tertawa puas setelah merusak barang pemberian Seulgi.

"Kau keterlaluan." Luhan menggeram menatap Sehun dengan sangat marah.

"Aku tidak peduli."

 _Plak!_

"KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN!"

Luhan menampar Sehun telak di wajahnya membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun tak percaya lalu kemudian dia tertawa meremehkan pada Luhan "Kau hanya membuktikan kalau kau memang hanya masa lalu mengerikan untukku Luhan." katanya kembali berkata tajam pada Luhan dan

 _Sret!_

Sehun mengambil paksa liontin yang berada di leher Luhan membuat Luhan merasa sesak seketika saat benda berharga miliknya direbut oleh seseorang yang sangat membencinya saat ini.

"KEMBALIKAN PADAKU!"

Luhan berusaha mengambilnya namun Sehun menghalaunya.

"Ini milikku. AKU MEMBERIKANNYA UNTUK SESEORANG YANG AKU CINTAI BUKAN SESEORANG YANG AKU BENCI!" Sehun memaki Luhan dengan kejam dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Tidak." Gumam Luhan merasa sangat ketakutan, dia mengejar Sehun dan mencoba menghalaunya.

"KEMBALIKAN PADAKU. ITU MILIKKU."

Luhan merentangkan tangannya mencegah Sehun pergi, terisak kencang karena takut akan kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasakan kehadiran Sehun

"Kau menginginkan ini? Bunuh aku dan kau akan mendapatkannya."

"SEHUN!"

Luhan merasa Sehun diluar batas karena terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Aku mohon-…Aku mohon kembalikan liontin itu padaku. Aku janji akan segera pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa liontin itu."

Luhan berlutut tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang memandang keduanya dengan bingung, dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun membawa satu-satunya kenangan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan selama ini.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia melepas kasar cengkraman Luhan dan tak lama memasuki mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini meraung hebat di dinginnya malam yang terasa sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuk.

 _Brrmmmm!_

Luhan mencengkram kasar dadanya erat dan seketika tak bisa bernafas karena Sehun bahkan mengambil satu-satunya benda berharga miliknya.

"Kembalikan-….KEMBALIKAN MILIKKU SEHUNNA… _argghhhhhhhh!"_

Sekali lagi-….Sekali lagi Luhan merasa sudah mencapai batas seseorang untuk dilukai, dicaci dan dihina. Dia tidak tahu kalau mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini, Seolah memberitahu Luhan bahwa harapan untuk mengulang kisah mereka yang lama hanyalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dapatkan lagi bahkan dalam mimpi.

Sehun terus menerus menghancurkan Luhan dengan caranya. dan kali ini dia berhasil, dia berhasil meremuk redamkan perasaan Luhan dengan caranya yang luar biasa. Luhan sudah kehilangan segalanya dalam hidupnya dan saat ini Sehun bahkan merampas harapannya satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _chapter ini sih kayanya harus pake hastag #RIPHUNHAN #amit-amit..._

 _._

 _update!_

 _see you very very soon for the next chap...love :3_

 _._

 _happya reading and review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous…**_

 _"Kau boleh memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun." Katanya mendesis merobek kasar tas bingkisan yang diberikan Seulgi lalu mengeluarkan pakaian yang ada didalamnya._

 _"Siapapun…tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang aku kenal!"_

 _"SEHUN!"_

 _Luhan berteriak tak percaya saat Sehun merobek kasar kemeja barunya dan sedang menginjak-injak jas dan kemeja yang Seulgi berikan didepan matanya._

 _"Atau aku akan terus melakukan hal ini." katanya tertawa puas setelah merusak barang pemberian Seulgi._

 _"Kau keterlaluan." Luhan menggeram menatap Sehun dengan sangat marah._

 _"Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Plak!_

 _"KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN!"_

 _Luhan menampar Sehun telak di wajahnya membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun tak percaya lalu kemudian dia tertawa meremehkan pada Luhan "Kau hanya membuktikan kalau kau memang hanya masa lalu mengerikan untukku Luhan." katanya kembali berkata tajam pada Luhan dan_

 _Sret!_

 _Sehun mengambil paksa liontin yang berada di leher Luhan membuat Luhan merasa sesak seketika saat benda berharga miliknya direbut oleh seseorang yang sangat membencinya saat ini._

 _"KEMBALIKAN PADAKU!"_

 _Luhan berusaha mengambilnya namun Sehun menghalaunya._

 _"Ini milikku. AKU MEMBERIKANNYA UNTUK SESEORANG YANG AKU CINTAI BUKAN SESEORANG YANG AKU BENCI!" Sehun memaki Luhan dengan kejam dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan._

 _"Tidak." Gumam Luhan merasa sangat ketakutan, dia mengejar Sehun dan mencoba menghalaunya._

 _"KEMBALIKAN PADAKU. ITU MILIKKU."_

 _Luhan merentangkan tangannya mencegah Sehun pergi, terisak kencang karena takut akan kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasakan kehadiran Sehun_

 _"Kau menginginkan ini? Bunuh aku dan kau akan mendapatkannya."_

 _"SEHUN!"_

 _Luhan merasa Sehun diluar batas karena terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu kasar dan menyakitkan._

 _"Aku mohon-…Aku mohon kembalikan liontin itu padaku. Aku janji akan segera pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa liontin itu."_

 _Luhan berlutut tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang memandang keduanya dengan bingung, dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun membawa satu-satunya kenangan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan selama ini._

 _Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia melepas kasar cengkraman Luhan dan tak lama memasuki mobilnya, pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini meraung hebat di dinginnya malam yang terasa sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuk._

 _Brrmmmm!_

 _Luhan mencengkram kasar dadanya erat dan seketika tak bisa bernafas karena Sehun bahkan mengambil satu-satunya benda berharga miliknya._

 _"Kembalikan-….KEMBALIKAN MILIKKU SEHUNNA…_ _argghhhhhhhh!"_

 _Sekali lagi-….Sekali lagi Luhan merasa sudah mencapai batas seseorang untuk dilukai, dicaci dan dihina. Dia tidak tahu kalau mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini, Seolah memberitahu Luhan bahwa harapan untuk mengulang kisah mereka yang lama hanyalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dapatkan lagi bahkan dalam mimpi._

 _Sehun terus menerus menghancurkan Luhan dengan caranya. dan kali ini dia berhasil, dia berhasil meremuk redamkan perasaan Luhan dengan caranya yang luar biasa. Luhan sudah kehilangan segalanya dalam hidupnya dan saat ini Sehun bahkan merampas harapannya satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata sembab, wajah pucat dan kelelahan itu yang sedang terlihat di wajah Luhan pagi ini. pria bermata bulat itu terlihat sangat kelelahan terlebih setelah kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi kemarin malam yang membuatnya sangat kelelahan namun dirinya tetap memaksakan diri masuk bekerja. Kedatangannya tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan datang kekantor Yunho pagi ini dengan niat untuk mengambil miliknya yang diambil paksa oleh Sehun. Dia tahu itu hal yang mustahil didapatkan mengingat Sehun begitu membencinya, dia tersenyum pahit membayangkan wajah murka Sehun karena dirinya terus menerus mengganggu pria yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Luhan?"

Merasa dipanggil namanya pun Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sekertaris Kang berlari mendekatinya "Selamat pagi paman." Luhan membungkuk dan tersenyum pada pria yang walaupun terlihat sudah berumur namun tetap semangat dalam bekerja.

"Luhan kau berhasil!"

" _eh?"_ Luhan tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sekertaris Kang yang memang sepertinya memiliki kabar baik untuknya.

"Manager Kim terbukti bersalah dan direktur Oh sudah mengajukan gugatanynya. Dan salah satu gugatan yang diajukan adalah pemalsuan surat yang dia lakukan pada perusahaan ayahmu."

Luhan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat berita bagus ini diterimanya. Dia harusnya berlari ke ruangan Yunho dan berterimakasih karena setidaknya nama baik ayahnya akan kembali walau itu percuma karena sang ayah tetap melakukan perbuatan keji dengan membunuh orang tua Sehun dan Yunho.

"Syukurlah."

Senyum Sekertaris Kang memudar saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang datar. Dan setelah dicermati wajah Luhan memang terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan kantung mata dan bibir yang terlihat memutih

"Luhan apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas saat sekertaris Kang bertanya. Terang saja wajah Luhan memucat, karena memang semalam setelah Sehun merenggut satu-satunya pemberian yang pernah ia berikan pada dirinya, Luhan merasa seperti kehilangan arah, tidak tahu harus kemana dan melakukan apa, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur dan efeknya adalah pagi ini, dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut sakit.

"Saya merasa tidak enak badan dan berniat pulang cepat hari ini. Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja Luhan. kau memang harus beristirahat, pergilah ke dokter dan ambil waktu istirahatmu."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui usulan sekertaris Kang sampai sebuah suara kembali memanggilnya.

"Luhan ikut ke ruanganku."

Adalah Yunho yang terlihat menatapnya tak berekspresi dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Saya permisi sekertaris Kang." Luhan membungkuk dan perlahan mengikuti Yunho ke ruangannya.

 _Cklek….!_

"Duduklah."

Yunho mempersilahkan Luhan duduk saat pria yang terlihat sangat kelelahan ini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini." katanya mengomentari penampilan Luhan.

"Saya tidak pernah baik tiga tahun belakangan ini direktur." Katanya sedikit tertawa membalas pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho menatap sesuatu yang berbeda dari Luhan, terlihat dengan jelas kalau pria didepannya ini sedang menahan rasa marah dan kecewanya yang membuatnya berbicara terlalu berani.

Dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan tajam "Aku akan langsung saja, pamanku terbukti bersalah dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau-…"

"Kalau semua sudah berakhir aku harus segera pergi. Aku mengingatnya direktur, sangat mengingatnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Luhan tersenyum getir membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yunho merasa terusik dan tak suka melihat Luhan.

"Bagus kalau kau mengingatnya."

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?"

Yunho tertawa tak percaya mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan hari ini begitu kurang ajar.

"Sehun sedang berbicara dengan pamanku saat ini. Entah dia akan percaya padaku atau pamanku. Jika dia masih percaya pamanku aku masih membutuhkanmu. Tapi jika dia mempercayaiku-.."

"Maka tugasku selesai dan aku harus pergi. Aku mengerti direktur. Saya permisi."

Luhan yang memang sedang merasa tidak enak badan tidak mampu berbicara lama dengan Yunho. Selain karena tidak ingin membuat hatinya semakin sakit, Luhan hanya ingin pulang lebih awal hari ini. Berbaring di ranjang kecilnya sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk benar-benar meninggalkan kehidupan yang seperti neraka untuknya.

Dirinya terus berjalan menuju ke mejanya mengabaikan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh dan rasa sakit dihatinya karena sekali lagi dua bersaudara Oh itu selalu membuatnya merasa sangat direndahkan dan tak diinginkan secara bergantian dan terus berulang.

Luhan sedikit memijat kepalanya sampai langkahnya terhenti karena saat ini Sehun sedang berdiri tepat didepannya, keduanya hanya terdiam sesaat, saling memandang sampai akhirnya bibir tipis Sehun tersenyum menyakitkan ke arah Luhan. Dia berusaha mengabaikan Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke ruangan Yunho, melewati Luhan yang kemudian mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Sehun mendesis melihat tangan Luhan mencengkramnya erat.

"Kembalikan milikku."

Sehun sempat tertegun menyadari suara Luhan yang terdengar begitu putus asa dan kelelahan, tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kuat kepalanya berniat untuk tidak jatuh lagi dalam pada apapun yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

"Aku sudah membuangnya. Barang itu milikku dan aku bebas melakukan apa saja."

"Bohong….Kau tidak akan pernah membuangnya, kau tidak akan sanggup Sehunna."

"Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa membuangnya?" Sehun bertanya menantang pada Luhan.

"Karena benda itu mengikat kita terlalu kuat. Kau bisa membenciku tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menghapus kenangan dari liontin milikku. Kau tidak akan bisa Sehun."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Dan jaga bicaramu kita berada di kantor Yun-…"

Awalnya Sehun menggeram namun tak lama dia mengernyit melihat Luhan yang berbicara seperti orang tak sadar, dia kemudian mempelajari wajah Luhan, terlihat sekali kalau Luhan berkeringat ditambah suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu dingin yang terasa di lengannya. Luhan sakit, dan Sehun sangat tidak suka hal itu.

"Aku bilang kau tidak boleh sakit." ujarnya menggeram balik mencengkram erat lengan Luhan

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau yang menyakitiku. Kembalikan milikku." Luhan menghempas tangan Sehun dan berusaha menatap Sehun dengan benci namun kembali berakhir terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Kau ingin menjebakku hah? Berpura-pura sakit agar aku melihat ke arahmu? Demi Tuhan aku tidak peduli lagi padamu!" Sehun membentak Luhan terlalu keras membuat beberapa karyawan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau begitu gusar mengetahui aku sakit? Munafik!"

"KAU!"

"Luhan…"

Terdengar suara sekertaris Kang yang sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan dan membungkuk saat menyadari Sehun sedang berbicara serius dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa paman-….. _umhh…_ maksudku sekertaris Kang." Luhan berusaha bersikap tenang saat sekertaris Kang memanggilnya terlihat penting.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak…Ada apa?"

"Baguslah. Aku ingin kau mengantar _client_ kita ke bandara. Dia akan pulang ke Jepang siang ini dan dia hanya ingin kau yang mengantarnya. Dia menyukai presentasimu minggu lalu."

Luhan terlihat menimbang sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah aku akan bersiap dibawah."

" _hmm…_ bawalah mobil dinas. Setelah itu kau boleh beristirahat."

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan membalikan badannya berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih terlihat sangat marah padanya "Suruh orang lain untuk mengantar _client_ kita. Aku tidak ingin dia membunuh rekan kerja kita dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan saat ini." ujarnya mencengkram erat lengan Luhan dan memberitahu sekrtaris Kang yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan kasar Sehun.

Luhan tertawa tak percaya dan kembali menghempaskan lengannya yang dicengkram oleh Sehun "Tenang saja wakil direktur, aku akan membawa rekan kerjamu selamat sampai bandara. Dan jika ada yang harus mati diperjalanan kami. Aku orangnya." Katanya terdengar sangat bergetar sakit hati dan kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk bersiap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminta asistenku untuk mengantar _client._ Dia bukan supir!"

Sehun terlihat sangat marah menatap pria tua yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan iba melihat sendiri bagaimana dua orang saling membenci namun tak bisa mengabaikan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Dia bukan asistenmu lagi wakil direktur."

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti "Apa maksudmu?"

"Direktur sudah menempatkan Luhan di bagian perencanaan, dia bukan asistenmu lagi?"

"Sejak kapan keputusan itu berlaku?"

"Sejak hari ini setelah semua tentang paman anda terungkap, Direktur dan Luhan mempunyai perjanjian, dan jika semua berjalan lancar Luhan akan segera pergi dan aku cukup tenang mengetahui pria malang itu tak akan lagi disakiti oleh anda atau kakak anda. Saya permisi."

Sekertaris Kang begitu tak menyangka bahwa dua orang pria yang sudah ia kenal dari kecil dan ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghancurkan seseorang secara berkeping-keping dan tanpa belas kasih, membuatnya begitu marah dan berharap Luhan benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupan kedua bersaudara itu.

Sementara Sehun terperanjat mendengarkan ucapan Sekertaris Kang yang terdengar sangat kecewa padanya dan Yunho. Dia mengabaikan rasa marahnya pada Luhan, karena satu-satunya yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah kenyataan kakaknya yang juga membuang Luhan sementara pria itu sudah terlalu banyak ia sakiti.

Entah mengapa tangan itu mengepal erat, bibir itu menggeram marah dan hati itu terasa berdenyut sakit menyadari kalau sebentar lagi dia dan pria yang belum lama kembali ia caci dan hina itu akan kembali berpisah. Sehun kemudian berlari cepat menuju ke parkiran dan memastikan sesuatu sebelum perasaan gusar membunuhnya perlahan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini mobil mewah berwarna hitam miliknya sedang terparkir di bandara, mengikuti mobil milik perusahaannya yang juga terparkir disana. Dia menunggu sampai si pengemudi yang tampaknya masih bersama dengan _client_ mereka keluar dari bandara karena sepertinya pria yang tak lagi menjadi asistennya itu begitu disukai oleh hampir seluruh rekan kerja Yunho. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya sosok yang dia tunggu pun datang dengan wajah yang terlihat tertekan namun dipaksakan tersenyum . Dia berpamitan pada asisten rekan kerja Yunho dan tak lama memasuki mobilnya untuk kembali kekantor.

Sehun-…..pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan pun ikut menyalakan mobilnya dan mengikuti Luhan perlahan. Entah apa yang dia lakukan yang jelas ia hanya ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa pria yang baru saja ia buat menangis histeris semalam sampai dengan selamat kemanapun dia ingin pergi.

Sehun masih mengikuti Luhan dengan kecepatan normal, sampai akhirnya dia sedikit membelalak melihat mobil Luhan tiba-tiba berbelok ke tikungan membuat beberapa pengendara mobil menekan klakson mobil mereka berulang menandakan mereka marah.

Tak lama Sehun juga berbelok ke tikungan yang sama dengan Luhan, dia menyadari kalau Luhan sedang tidak dalam fokusnya mengingat mobil yang ia bawa berbelok sesuka hati seperti tidak dikontrol.

"Sial!" Sehun semakin menggeram saat tiba-tiba kecepatan mobil Luhan menjadi tak menentu, membuatnya harus melajukan cepat mobilnya untuk menyamakan kecepatan mobil yang dibawa Luhan. Sehun sengaja menabrak sekilas mobilnya dengan mobil Luhan berniat membuat Luhan terkejut dan menepi, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berguna karena kecepatan mobil Luhan masih sama berbahayanya. Sehun kemudian menginjak gas mobilnya dan

 _TIN…..TIN…!_

Dia membunyikan klakson berkali-kali berharap Luhan segera menghentikan kegilannya.

 _TIN….TIN..!_

Sehun semakin membunyikan klaksonnya dan sedikit lega karena Luhan membuka kaca jendelanya, Sehun sedikit panik menyadari wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan darah di hidungnya yang keluar terlalu banyak.

"LUHAN MENEPI!"

Luhan yang memang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sedikit membuka matanya yang begitu samar melihat dan putus-putus mendengar suara yang memanggilnya sampai dia merasakan mobilnya disenggol kuat oleh mobil lain, membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"MENEPI!"

Setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang samar itu membuat Luhan sedikit sadar dan

 _Ckit….!_

Dia tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, diikuti mobil Sehun yang berhenti didepan mobilnya.

 _TIIIINNNNN!_

Sehun yang masih terengah sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang tepat dimana mobil Luhan berada, dia kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membuka mobil Luhan, terkejut melihat Luhan yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi kepala tersembunyi di kemudi mobil dan tak sengaja menekan klakson mobilnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam terasa begitu sepi dan sunyi di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Membuat si penghuni kamar VIP yang tengah dirawat perlahan menggerakan tangannya yang terasa nyeri karena jarum suntik yang kini berada di tangan kirinya dengan cairan infus yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang berusaha meraup sebanyak mungkin kesadarannya, sampai dirasa dirinya memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan melihat keadaan ruangan yang sangat berbau obat itu dengan bingung.

Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi, berusaha keras untuk tidak melewatkan satu bagian pun sampai akhirnya bibir itu tertawa getir karena pikirannya bisa dengan jelas menggambarkan apa yang terjadi. Luhan mengingat semuanya. Teriakan Sehun yang memintanya menepi, Sehun yang sengaja membuat mobilnya dan mobil miliknya bergesekan dan semua begitu saja teringat jelas untuk Luhan, membuatnya sangat marah dan

 _Sret…!_

Luhan manahan ringisannya saat dia melepas paksa jarum infusnya, dia kemudian berdiri namun kembali terjatuh karena kepalanya berputar dengan hebat. Dia tidak mau berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi terlebih menebak Sehun akan datang kapan saja sesukanya membuatnya harus kembali menahan rasa sakit karena pria itu jelas akan memakinya.

Dia sedikit frustasi mencari sandal dan tasnya, sedikit menunduk sampai dirinya menyadari ada benda yang menggantung di lehernya. Benda yang sama yang semalam direbut oleh pemiliknya, benda yang sangat mempengaruhi perilaku Luhan seharian ini. benda yang dia pikir benar-benar sudah dibuang pemiliknya kini kembali ia miliki.

 _Brak…!_

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, dia terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, menggenggam erat liontin kecil itu dengan erat, memastikan jika itu memang miliknya dan rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya sejak semalam terasa menguap begitu saja saat menyadari kalau itu benar-benar miliknya.

"Terimakasih Sehun-….Terimakasih sudah mengembalikannya." Ujarnya terisak sangat pilu dan berkali-kali menciumi liontin kecil berinisial namanya dan Sehun. Luhan terus menggegamnya erat, menangis bahagia karena mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang telah direbut oleh pemiliknya kemarin malam.

"Terimakasih Sehunna… _hksss."_

Suara itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya, Luhan terus berulang mengucapkan terimakasih pada pria yang sedang memperhatikannya di balik pintu.

Ya… wajah itu tetap datar dan tak berekspresi, tapi hati itu sedikit melembut. Sehun memutuskan mengalah kali ini, bukan karena dia merasa iba pada Luhan, dia mengingat jelas ucapan dokter yang mengatakan tidak ada yang salah pada kondisi Luhan. Hanya tekanan yang terlalu berlebihan yang dia rasakan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Dan Sehun tahu benar siapa Luhan, apapun yang membuatnya tertekan akan selalu membuatnya terjatuh. Luhan bisa menahan semua kemarahan dan kebencian orang lain untuknya tapi jika seseorang sudah mengganggu apa yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Saat itulah Luhan akan terpuruk dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya. Tidak siapapun termasuk dirinya.

Setelah memastikan Luhan sudah lebih baik, pria berwajah dingin itu pun membalikan badannya, tidak berniat menghampiri pria cantiknya yang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pikirannya. Dia terus berjalan menjauh sampai nanti akhirnya dia tahu kalau dia sudah terlalu jauh sampai dia tidak bisa membawanya kembali.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Keesokan pagi….**_

Luhan sudah luar biasa membaiknya pagi ini, dia tidak lagi memucat dan terlihat seperti Luhan, bukan Luhan yang kemarin yang berbicara kasar karena sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya. Dia pun berjalan menuju mejanya dan berniat berterimakasih pada Sehun yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar dari merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan segera keluar dia pun berjalan mendekat dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

 _Tok...Tok…_

Luhan perlahan mengetuk ruangan Sehun, dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik ruangan Luhan pun membuka pintunya perlahan dan berjalan dengan diam memghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sibuk.

"Aku tidak mengingat memanggilmu. Dan mengingat kau bukan asistenku lagi, aku rasa kita tidak perlu sering bertemu."

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Sehun karena baru beberapa langkah Luhan mendekati Sehun, dirinya sudah harus menerima ucapan kesal Sehun untuknya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada anda-...Maksudku padamu Sehun."

Sehun otomatis menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang saat ini sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Sedikit lega karena kelihatannya Luhan sudah jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?" katanya bertanya menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Karena kau mengembalikan milikku."

Sehun sedikit terdiam sambil memandangi Luhan yang sedang menggengam erat liontin yang ia pakaikan untuknya semalam saat di rumah sakit. Dia masih tertegun karena untuk sekian lama Luhan masih menganggap benda kecil itu begitu penting. Pernah sekali saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah Sehun mengambil liontin itu dari Luhan. Membuat Luhan seperti mayat hidup karena entah mengapa semua pemberian Sehun terlalu ia jaga secara berlebihan.

"Dan terimakasih karena sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Luhan menatapnya. Menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan kontak mata atau fisik yang berlebihan pada pria yang sedang ia lupakan.

Sehun tersenyum getir dan memandang Luhan penuh rasa tak percaya "Hanya karena-..."

"Hanya karena kau mengembalikan milikku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit, bukan berarti keadaan berubah. Iya aku tahu Sehun."

Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dan tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih. Malam itu saat kau mengambil liontin milikku. Aku merasa ada yang kembali direnggut dari hidupku. Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan lebih banyak lagi." katanya sedikit bergetar memberitahu Sehun.

"Aku akan mengembalikan liontin ini secepatnya. Jadi biarkan aku memilikinya sementara ini."

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya merasa Luhan mulai berbicara tak penting "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terimakasih sekali lagi Sehunna."

Luhan pun melenggangkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari ruangan Sehun sampai langkahnya terhenti karena melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan Sehun.

"Sehun-... _ah_ Luhan kebetulan kau juga ada disini. Kalian berdua segera bersiap. Kita akan pergi."

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun hanya menatap Yunho dengan bingung "Kita mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya mendekati kakaknya dan megabaikan wajah bingung Luhan.

"Paman sudah menyewa pengacaranya untuk menyanggah bukti yang kita miliki. Aku tidak tahu dia bermain sangat jauh dengan menuduh balik bahwa kita menjebaknya. Aku membutuhkanmu Sehun..dan kau Luhan. Kau bisa mengeluarkan bukti itu sekarang."

"Hyung… apa kita harus melakukan ini?" Sehun bertanya agak ragu pada kakanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan dan berjalan mendekati adiknya "Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang ia pakai untuk memulai usaha gelapnya. Itu sama sekali tak menggangguku. Satu-satunya hal yang menggangguku adalah kenyataan dia memberikanmu obat penenang dalam dosis besar secara perlahan dan rutin. Aku tidak bisa memaklumi apapun yang membuat keluargaku tersakiti dan bisa membahayakan mereka. Jadi untuk kali ini dengarkan aku _hmmm."_

Luhan bisa melihat betapa Yunho menjaga Sehun dengan baik bahkan hingga hari ini. Tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adiknya dan akan membuat balasan setimpal untuk setiap orang yang menyakiti adiknya. Persis seperti apa yang dirinya rasakan saat ini.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Terdengar Sehun menjawab permintaan kakaknya dan tak lama kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan "Kau bersiaplah."

Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun untuk bersiap.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Sehun yang sudah menunggu Luhan di parkiran mobil bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat terengah.

"Sesuatu dari ibuku. Aku yakin kalian berdua menang karena ini."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang sudah mati?"

Luhan sontak menatap marah ke arah Sehun dan meniadakan jarak dengan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam "Benci aku sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi berhenti mengatakan hal mengerikan tentang ibuku." Geramnya membuka pintu kemudi mobil sebelum Sehun kembali mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku yang mengemudi. Aku masih ingin hidup asal kau tahu."

Sehun pun menyeruak memasuki mobil meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Cepat masuk!" Sehun memberi perintah dengan nada kasar, membuat Luhan tertawa pahit sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil dan tak berniat mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara pada setiap pertanyaan Sehun.

Dan keduanya pun menghabiskan waktu terlampau diam dalam perjalanan mereka ke kantor kejaksaan, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kejaksaan dengan sekertaris Kang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Paman. Mana Yunho hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada sekertaris Kang yang terlihat tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Direktur sudah berada didalam. Kami menunggu kedatangan kalian tuan muda. Ayo kita masuk."

Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sekertaris Kang menuju ketempat dimana Yunho berada.

" _Tapi kami menganggapmu seperti ayah kami!"_

Terdengar suara Yunho sangat marah dari luar ruangan, membuat Sehun mempercepat langkahnya sementara Luhan semakin tidak yakin ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan urusan keluarga Oh.

"Hyung!"

Yunho yang masih terlihat marah sedikit tersenyum melihat Sehun berada disana "Mana Luhan?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun.

"Anak sialan itu tidak akan bisa membuktikan apapun. Kalian sangat mengecewakan ibu kalian, dan kau Yunho-….Kau sangat gagal membesarkan Sehun. "

"PAMAN!"

Emosi Sehun tiba-tiba tersulut saat pamannya menghina Yunho, membuat Yunho mati-matian mencegah adiknya untuk tidak berbuat nekat.

"Panggilkan Luhan."

Sekertaris Kang mengangguk dan tak lama Luhan yang terlihat takut memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan kemarahan keluarga.

" _ck! Memalukan!_ Bagaimana bisa kau bekerjasama dengan anak seorang pembunuh. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Yunho. Dan Kau-…"

Katanya menggertak Luhan membuat Luhan menatap pria tua yang menjadi alasan semua penderitannya dengan marah

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku terus berada di tempat sialan ini hah!"

Luhan memandangnya tak berkedip, menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus membunuh pria didepannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri atau hanya menyerahkan bukti kuat yang bisa membuatnya paling tidak bertahan di sel tahanan. Mata mereka masih berpandangan saling membenci dengan murka, sampai bibir Luhan tersenyum getir menatap pria tua didepannya ini.

"Paling tidak ini bisa membuatmu mendekam di sel tahanan hampir seumur hidup. Kau melakukan penipuan, pemalsuan surat izin, dan pencemaran nama baik. Kau membuat seseorang harus berubah menjadi mengerikan dan membuat seseorang harus kehilangan keluarganya. Kau membuatku kehilangan keluargaku. Kau membuat kedua keponakanmu kehilangan orang tuanya. KAU!"

"KAU YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA YANG TERJADI PADA KAMI!"

Luhan berteriak melemparkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Membuat wajah paman Sehun tiba-tiba memucat menyadari benar kertas apa yang berada di atas meja saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya yang berusaha meraih dokumen tersebut namun Luhan meraihnya cepat.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya."

Sehun menatap Luhan sedikit khawatir karena pria itu terlihat sangat marah bahkan melebihi dirinya dan Yunho. Dia ingin sekali membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang namun dia tahu benar kalau dirinya juga merupakan alasan Luhan terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Paman Kim mendesis bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku berterimakasih pada ibuku yang menyimpan dokumen asli ini. Semua yang menandatangani berkas ini sudah memberikan saksi bahwa kau yang memalsukan semua dokumen itu dan membuat perdana menteri Oh membuat keputusan sepihak tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan si tersangka." Luhan menunjukkan _disc_ yang berisi rekaman dari semua saksi hidup yang mengetahui kebenaran akan kasus yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

BRAK…!

"HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN WANITA ITU DAN LANGSUNG MEMBUNUHMU SAAT KAU MASIH BAYI!"

Bukan hanya Luhan yang menegang kali ini, terlihat jelas wajah Yunho, Sehun dan Sekertaris Kang yang terkejut dengan ucapan pria tua didepan mereka yang secara tak langsung mengakui kalau dirinya adalah penyebab semua bencana ini terjadi.

"Apa maksumu?" Luhan yang masih terlihat terkejut memberanikan diri bertanya pada paman Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Pikirmu kenapa kau bisa berdiri didepanku saat ini?"

"Ibumu memintaku untuk tidak membunuhmu. Ibumu memintaku untuk menjagamu dan sialnya aku mengatakan menyanggupi untuk melakukan semua itu. Aku menyesal!"

"Kau mengenal ibuku?" Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan paman Sehun.

Terlihat paman Sehun tertawa keji dan kemudian kembali menatap Luhan "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. AKU SANGAT MENGENALNYA KARENA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA."

Luhan merasa perutnya mendadak mual mendengar kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui saat ini, hal yang sama terlihat pada Yunho dan Sehun yang kini memandang Luhan penuh arti.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil, aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Sampai akhirnya bajingan itu datang dan merusak segalanya. Dia mengambil milikku, dan sayangnya ibumu memilihnya. Aku sangat marah sejak itu dan bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkannya. Dan aku berhasil."

Luhan memanas mendengar pengakuan menjijikan pria didepannya, bagaimana cinta bisa begitu mengerikan membuat seseorang tega menyakiti orang lain.

"Kau gila." Katanya tak mau mempercayai apapun.

"Harusnya aku membunuhmu saat itu, tapi ibumu memintaku untuk tidak menyakitimu. Awalnya aku ingin berbaik hati padanya, tapi melihatnya tumbuh bersama buah hati si bajingan itu membuatku sangat marah, aku membayar adiknya untuk mengambil paksa dirimu dari ibumu dan memintanya untuk menyiksamu sepanjang hidupmu. Dan harusnya aku berhasil membuatmu menderita seumur hidupmu andai saja keponakanku tidak mencintaimu, membuatku merasa muak karena hidupmu memang sudah menggagguku dari awal."

Luhan menggeleng cepat tak mau mendengar apapun lagi, dia ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan itu tapi kakinya terasa melemas tak bisa digerakkan.

"Tapi aku senang karena setidaknya kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan cinta masa kecilmu karena aku yakin keponakanku sudah sangat membenciku."

"Bajingan!" Luhan menyalang hendak memukul paman Sehun sebelum seseorang menahan tangannya untuk tidak berbuat gila saat ini.

"Cukup Luhan."

"Lepaskan tanganku." Katanya menggeram pada Sehun yang saat ini mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Lihat betapa keponakanku membencimu. Aku sangat menyesal membiarkanmu hidup. HARUSNYA AKU MEMBUNUHMU DARI AWAL!"

 _BUGH!_

Pukulan telak diterima oleh paman Kim, tapi bukan Luhan yang melakukannya melainkan Sehun yang tak bisa lagi mendengar ucapan yang sangat mengganggunya saat pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya saat terus menerus mengatakan ingin membunuh Luhan.

"JIKA ADA YANG HARUS MATI KAU ORANGNYA!"

Sehun memaki pamannya yang masih sangat terkejut karena keponakan yang sangat ia sayangi lebih memilih putra anak seorang pembunuh daripada dirinya.

"Jika kau mengatakan akan membunuhnya lagi, aku sendiri yang akan memberi pelajaran padamu. Aku malu memiliki hubungan darah dengan seorang pengacau sepertimu. Aku kecewa padamu paman."

Sehun mendesis dan tak lama menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, membawa pria yang sudah terlihat sangat terluka itu pergi menjauh dari tempat yang bisa membuat siapa saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun masih menggengam tangan Luhan menjauh sampai akhirnya Luhan menghempas kasar genggamannya dan menatap benci pada Sehun "Jangan peduli padaku kalau akhirnya kau menyakitiku lagi. Aku sedang merasa sesak saat ini." katanya menatap Sehun berkaca-kaca dan berniat pergi sebelum Sehun mendekapnya erat.

"Lepaskan aku sialan." Luhan meronta merasa sangat membenci semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun dan keluarganya.

Sehun tidak mau mengalah kali ini, dia semakin mendekap erat Luhan, tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi dalam keadaan marah seperti ini karena dia sangat mengenal Luhan. Pria yang berada di dekapannya saat ini akan selalu berbuat nekat jika dia terlalu panik atau terlalu marah

Luhan pun menyerah karena sadar tidak akan bisa lepas dari pelukan Sehun, perlahan dia berhenti meronta dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun, terisak keras disana karena sangat membutuhkan sandaran.

"AKU MEMBENCINYA SEHUN….AKU MEMBENCI PRIA ITU! AKU MEMBENCINYA."

Sehun begitu pilu mendengar suara kemarahan Luhan, dia tidak menjawab apapun hanya mendekap erat Luhan yang kini sudah lebih tenang dan tak lagi meronta.

"Rasanya sakit Sehun…. terlalu sakit! aku membencinya."

Luhan terus teisak sementara Sehun terus menenangkan pria yang berada didekapannya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena mau bagaimanapun semua ini berawal karena perasaan cinta tak terbalas yang dimiliki pamannya terhadap ibu Luhan.

"Aku lelah Sehun."

"Aku tahu… Tenanglah Luhan."

Entah mengapa isakan Luhan secara refleks terhenti saat mendengar Sehun memintanya untuk tenang. Suara itu begitu lembut dan tulus tidak ada kebencian sama sekali didalamnya. Luhan kemudian membalas dekapan erat Sehun karena untuk pertama kalinya bisa merasakan kalau pria yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah pria yang sama yang dulu pernah mencintainya.

Untuk beberapa lama keduanya hanya saling memeluk erat, tanpa sadar saling menenangkan perasaan gusar yang sedang dirasakan keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan karena merasa Luhan sudah cukup tenang dan tak lagi meronta ataupun terisak.

"Berhenti menangis." Katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya tak mengerti pada sikap Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum lirih menghapus air matanya "Aku rasa ini waktunya." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat menegang saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan yang harus aku selesaikan, Aku akan pergi." katanya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan kembali menatap pria yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Aku akan berada di sekitarmu hanya sampai pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo, setelahnya aku akan pergi. tapi sampai pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sehingga kita berdua tak perlu merasa sakit lagi." Katanya mengecup kedua tangan Sehun bergantian.

"Aku ingin sekali melupakanmu, aku ingin mempunyai rasa benci yang sama denganmu. Tapi…" Luhan bergetar menatap Sehun dengan frustasi, dia kemudian mendekat dan sedikit berjinjit melumat lembutbibir Sehun yang terasa dingin dan selalu ia rindukan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku lelah bertahan karena kau terlalu membenciku" Katanya tercekat melepas kecupan singkatnya untuk Sehun.

"haah…..Mungkin dengan saling melepaskan kita berdua akan lebih baik. Benarkan?" Luhan menghela nafasnya berat tersenyum memberitahu Sehun dia kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya dan kembali menatap Sehun, berusaha tertawa sebelum air mata kembali menguasai dirinya "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan terimakasih karena pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku." Ujarnya mengerling Sehun sambil menunjukan liontin pemberiannya.

"Aku pergi."

Itu adalah Senyuman terakhir yang mungkin bisa Sehun lihat dari wajah Luhan. Karena saat ini pria yang mungkin sampai hari ini masih menempati sudut terdalam didalam hatinya sedang berjalan menjauh. Semakin lama semakin samar tak terlihat. Membuatnya menyadari satu hal

 _Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan melepasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 ** _update!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading and review :*_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**previous..**_

 _"Berhenti menangis." Katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dengan wajah datar miliknya._

 _"Aku antar kau pulang." Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali melepas genggaman tangannya._

 _"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya tak mengerti pada sikap Luhan._

 _Luhan menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum lirih menghapus air matanya "Aku rasa ini waktunya." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat menegang saat ini._

 _"Aku sudah menyelesaikan yang harus aku selesaikan, Aku akan pergi." katanya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan kembali menatap pria yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi._

 _"Aku akan berada di sekitarmu hanya sampai pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo, setelahnya aku akan pergi. tapi sampai pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sehingga kita berdua tak perlu merasa sakit lagi." Katanya mengecup kedua tangan Sehun bergantian._

 _"Aku ingin sekali melupakanmu, aku ingin mempunyai rasa benci yang sama denganmu. Tapi…" Luhan bergetar menatap Sehun dengan frustasi, dia kemudian mendekat dan sedikit berjinjit melumat lembutbibir Sehun yang terasa dingin dan selalu ia rindukan._

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku lelah bertahan karena kau terlalu membenciku" Katanya tercekat melepas kecupan singkatnya untuk Sehun._

 _"haah…..Mungkin dengan saling melepaskan kita berdua akan lebih baik. Benarkan?" Luhan menghela nafasnya berat tersenyum memberitahu Sehun dia kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya dan kembali menatap Sehun, berusaha tertawa sebelum air mata kembali menguasai dirinya "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan terimakasih karena pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku." Ujarnya mengerling Sehun sambil menunjukan liontin pemberiannya._

 _"Aku pergi."_

 _Itu adalah Senyuman terakhir yang mungkin bisa Sehun lihat dari wajah Luhan. Karena saat ini pria yang mungkin sampai hari ini masih menempati sudut terdalam didalam hatinya sedang berjalan menjauh. Semakin lama semakin samar tak terlihat. Membuatnya menyadari satu hal_

 _Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan melepasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah lima hari sejak Luhan mengatakan tidak akan mengganggu Sehun lagi, Luhan melakukannya dengan caranya, Pria yang sudah mencapai batas seseorang untuk bertahan itu akhirnya benar-benar menyerah. Luhan sudah tidak masuk bekerja dan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sehun . Membuat Sehun yang tanpa sengaja melewati meja kerja Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih. Dia tahu benar dia menginginkan hal ini, dia harusnya senang Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun sekelibat wajah Luhan yang terlihat terluka saat dia bertemu dengan pamannya membuat bagian terdalam dari hati Sehun merasa sedikit sakit mengkhawatirkan pria yang sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya selalu menjalani hidup yang sulit.

Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya, menyadari kalau ini adalah saatnya dirinya dan Luhan berpisah-...benar-benar berpisah dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi setelah semua kejadian menyakitkan yang keduanya rasakan

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruangannya, sedikit memikirkan Luhan yang terlihat terluka dengan kenyataan tentang ibu dan pamannya. Sehun masih berjalan ke ruangannya sampai sekilas matanya melihat Seulgi yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan ke ruangan sampai samar-samar dia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh anak dan ayah tersebut.

"Beritahu aku alamat rumah Luhan Oppa. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"araseo….araseo… appa akan memberikannya padamu." Sekertaris Kang terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas dan kemudian tersenyum memberikan kertas itu pada putrinya "Dia tinggal disini. Jangan pulang terlalu malam jika ingin bertemu dengannya, oke?"

Seulgi mengambil kertas itu dengan wajah senang dan memeluk ayahnya sekilas "Oke. Aku pergi."

Sehun sedikit terdiam melihat Seulgi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya saat mendapatkan alamat dimana Luhan berada. Menyadari benar kalau harusnya dia juga pergi menemui Luhan. Dia tahu dimana Luhan berada tapi dia memutuskan untuk benar-benar berkomitmen dengan keputusannya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan.

 _Tok...tok.._

"Masuk."

Sehun memberi instruksi dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sekertaris Kang yang terlihat membawa dokumen.

"Ada apa paman?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda wakil direktur. Tapi ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani untuk mewakili direktur mengingat direktur Oh sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan adik iparnya."

"Ah begitukah…. Baiklah."

Sehun terlihat sibuk menandatangani setumpuk dokumen, namun tiba-tiba dirinya teringat Seulgi yang sangat bersemangat pada Luhan. Karena penasaran Sehun memutuskan bertanya pada sekertaris Kang mengenai jenis hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Seulgi dan Luhan.

"Aku lihat Seulgi seperti tertarik pada Luhan."

Sehun membuka suaranya membuat Sekertaris Kang sedikit bingung dan kemudian tersenyum mengetahui Luhan masih tak bisa dilupakan oleh Sehun.

"Sepertinya begitu wakil direktur." katanya terlihat tersenyum memberitahu Sehun.

"Dan kau mengijinkannya?"

Sekertaris Kang kembali mengernyit arah pembicaraan Sehun "Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau mengijinkan Seulgi berhubungan dengan seseorang seperti Luhan?"

"Apa maksud anda dengan seseorang seperti Luhan? Kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu? Apa karena ayah Luhan melakukan hal keji pada kedua orang tua anda?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum meremehkan pada Sekertaris Kang "Pria itu membunuh kedua orang tuaku."

"Ya saya tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Luhan?"

"Tentu saja karena dia anak dari seorang pembunuh. Dia bisa saja menuruni sifat dan perilaku ayahnya kan? Putrimu jika berhubungan dengan Luhan."

Sekertaris Kang tertawa tak percaya dan kemudian mengambil dokumen yang sudah selesai Sehun tanda tangani.

"Kita berdua sama-sama mengenal Luhan untuk waktu yang lama dan kita berdua juga tahu Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Satu-satunya hal yang benar tentang Luhan hanya satu ,hampir seumur hidupnya Luhan dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu membencinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi saya sarankan jangan terlalu membencinya jika anda tidak bisa, karena anda akan menyesal nantinya."

Sekertaris Kang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun sampai kemudian dia berhenti dan kembali menatap ke arah Sehun. "Dan jika putriku menyukai Luhan aku hanya berharap Luhan membalas perasaanya. Karena jika mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan aku akan merestuinya dan meminta Luhan untuk segera menikahi putriku. Kau tahu kenapa direktur? Karena melepaskan seseorang seperti Luhan adalah kesalahan besar." ujarnya menyindir Sehun yang tampak tertohok

"Lagipula aku merasa sangat mempercayai Luhan untuk menjaga putri tunggalku. Jadi saya mohon jangan menyesal dan jangan mengusik hubungan mereka jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Permisi direktur."

Sekertaris Kang benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Sehun kali ini, Mengabaikan wajah Sehun yang mengeras dan tanpa sadar sedang mencengkram erat bolpoint yang ia gunakan tanda kalau dirinya sedang sangat marah saat ini. Entah marah karena apa tapi Sehun mulai mencengkram erat bolpoinnya saat Sekertaris Kang mengatakan akan merestui hubungan Luhan dan Seulgi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus bekerja hari ini. entah kenapa semua ucapan sekertaris Kang yang mengatakan dia akan menyesal terus menghantuinya membuatnya menggeram kesal karena saat ini seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sedikit banyak ketidakhadiran Luhan di sekelilingnya membuatnya sedikit kesal dan merasa ada yang hilang dari pandangannya.

 _Ckit….!_

Saat ini Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Tempat dimana keponakan kecilnya berada, Sehun butuh hiburan saat ini dan dia tahu benar satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya sangat terhibur adalah Haowen, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk sekedar makan siang bersama dengan keponakannya dan kembali ke kantor jika dia menginginkannya.

 _Cklek…_

Sehun perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya dan sedikit mengernyit menyadari kalau rumahnya terlihat sangat ramai entah kenapa, membuatnya sedikit kesal karena tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sedang menginstrusikan sesuatu pada orang-orang yang sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dirumahnya.

"Hyung kenapa ramai sekali."

Sehun mendekati Jaejoong dan sedikit mencium pipi kakak iparnya yang terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Oh syukurlah adikku yang tampan datang."

"Memang kau membutuhkan kedatanganku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan antusias sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah hampir menghubunginya "Aku butuh kau untuk menjaga Haowen sampai jam makan malam nanti."

"Aku? Menjaga Haowen?" Sehun bertanya bingung sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya…Kau bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi aneh saja-….selama ini kau tidak membiarkan Haowen bersamaku, kau akan bilang Haowen bisa sakit karena aku terlalu banyak mmberikan coklat padanya. Haowen bisa ini…Haowen bisa itu."

Sehun menjabarkan dan mengingatkan semua larangan yang Jaejoong berikan untuknya karena setelah enam bulan berlalu ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong meminta dirinya menjaga Haowen mengingat tepat enam bulan yang lalu Sehun bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo pernah sangat memanjakan Haowen dan membiarkan bocah tiga tahun itu memakan apa saja hingga keponakan mereka harus berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit karena Haowen keracunan minuman bersoda. Dan sejak hari itu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempercayakan putranya pada ketiga adiknya karena tahu benar Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat memanjakan Haowen untuk hal apapun.

"Sudah tenang saja aku percaya padamu. Bawa dia kekafe milikku. Aku sudah berpesan pada salah satu karyawanku untuk memberikan makanan sehat pada Haowen."

"Tapi aku ingin makan masakanmu." Sehun memprotes Jaejoong yang terlihat terkekeh.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah tidak sibuk aku akan memasak yang banyak untuk adik tampanku."

"Memangnya kau sibuk apa?"

"Ayolah Sehun…. Seminggu lagi Kai dan Kyungsoo akan menikah, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak sibuk." Katanya mencubit pelan lengan Sehun dan sedikit tertawa karena tampaknya Sehun kembali kesal karena setiap pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibicarakan, dia merasa dikhianati oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Tapi mereka kan sudah menyewa _Wedding Organizer._ Jadi kenapa kau masih saja sibuk?"

"Astaga Oh Sehun…Kau cerewet sekali!" Jaejoong bertolak pinggang didepan Sehun yang masih saja bertanya ini dan itu.

"Dengar…Nanti kalau kau yang menikah aku pasti akan jauh lebih sibuk dari saat ini. Jadi tidak usah iri pada Kai dan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak iri….dan tentu saja kau harus sesibuk saat ini. Aku ingin kau yang sepenuhnya mengatur dekorasi pernikahanku kelak."

Jaejoong tampak memicingkan matanya dan sedikit menggoda Sehun "Tergantung dengan siapa kau akan menikah. Jika aku menyukai calon istrimu, aku akan mati-matian membuat pernikahanmu menjadi sangat indah. Tapi jika aku tidak menyukai calon istrimu maka aku tidak akan repot-repot mengurusinya. Dan kau tahu benar satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku inginkan menjadi pendampingmu adalah dia. Jadi selain dia, aku tidak akan mengurusi pernikahanmu."

Sehun tertawa sengit menyadari "dia" yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong adalah Luhan, membuatnya sedikit tertawa dan memijat kasar dahinya menatap kakak iparnya "Itu tidak akan terjadi hyung."

"Jangan terlalu yakin Sehunna… kita tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta seseorang kan?."

"Hyung-..Kau-…"

" _Samchooon… "_

Sehun otomatis menoleh dan tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Yunho. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Haowen dan mengambil Haowen dari ayahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu anak nakal."

Sehun langsung menciumi wajah Haowen tampan ampun, membuat Haowen tertawa sementara Yunho hanya menatap adiknya rindu, berfikir kapan terakhir kali dia benar-benar melihat adiknya tertawa lepas tanpa beban "Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho bertanya saat keduanya bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama menyadari terakhir mereka bertemu adalah lima hari yang lalu saat Luhan dan paman mereka bertemu, setelahnya tak ada yang membahas hari itu karena tahu benar semua luka akan kembali terasa jika kejadian yang lalu terus diulang. Sehun hanya menatap kakaknya ragu, dia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ada banyak hal yang mengganggunya tapi dia tidak sampai hati membuat kakaknya kembali mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku baik." Katanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada Haowen.

"Nah aku rasa waktunya kau mengajak Haowen berjalan-jalan. Tapi kau harus membawanya ke kafe milikku terlebih dulu. Anakku harus makan siang."

Jaejoong sedikit mendorong Sehun yang sedang menggendong Haowen ke pintu keluar, membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kata kakak iparnya untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dengan keponakannya.

"Aku akan sibuk hari ini. Jaga Haowen dengan baik. Oke?"

"Oke aku mengerti." Sehun yang sedang memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada Haowen hanya tertawa menjawab Jaejoong yang begitu cerewet.

"Dan kembalikan Haowen saat jam makan malam. Dan jangan membuatnya menangis Sehunna. Oke?"

"Oke Hyung." Ujarnya membalas malas Jaejoong yang begitu cerewet dan tak lama memasuki mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kafe milik Jaejoong yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Baby…kau membiarkan Sehun membawa Haowen? Lagipula bukankah kau sudah memasak? Kenapa meminta Sehun membawa Haowen makan diluar?" Yunho yang sedari tadi tak mengerti tingkah laku istrinya bertanya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat memandang kepergian Sehun tak berkedip.

" _Aku harus punya alasan kan?_ " Jaejoong bergumam sangat pelan membuat Yunho samar mendengarnya

"Kau bicara apa _hmmm?"_

Jaejoong kemudian menggeleng cepat dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya "Aku tidak bicara apapun. Dan ya…aku memang sudah memasak. Tapi aku hanya ingin suamiku yang menghabiskan makananku. Jadi ayo kita makan."

Jaejoong merangkul mesra suaminya dan mengabaikan wajah Yunho yang terlihat kebingungan. Sedikit berharap kalau dirinya mendapat kabar baik malam nanti dari Sehun.

"Aku berharap setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo adikku juga akan segera menikah." Yunho memeluk erat istrinya dan berujar penuh harap sambil melihat kepergian Sehun dan putranya

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan Luhan pergi. Sehun membutuhkan Luhan." Jaejoong merasa tubuh suaminya menjadi tegang saat nama Luhan disebutkan, membuatnya tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau Yunho belum sama sekali bisa bersikap seperti semula pada Luhan.

"Sehun tidak menginginkan Luhan."

"Kau yang tidak menginginkan Luhan." Jaejoong membalas dengan nada kecewa pada suaminya.

"Kita berdua tahu benar siapa yang bisa membuat Sehun bahagia. Kau terlalu egois sayang."

Yunho berhenti membalas ucapan Jaejoong karena tahu benar saat ini Jaejoong sudah terbawa emosi dan akan berakhir bertengkar dengannya jika topik tentang Luhan terus dibahas oleh keduanya.

"Aku merindukan Yunho yang selalu menyayangi adik-adiknya. Aku menyukai Yunho yang dulu sangat berterimakasih pada Luhan karena Luhan kita berdua bisa bersama sampai saat ini. Aku merindukan Yunho yang sangat menyayangi Luhan melebihi dia menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Aku-….."

" _ssst…_ Jongie tenanglah. Aku bersalah dan aku minta maaf karena menyakitimu. Tapi tentang Luhan-…aku rasa cerita tentang dirinya telah berakhir untukku maupun Sehun. Aku ingin Sehun melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus."

"Luhan tulus terlalu tulus dan terlalu baik untuk Sehun."

Terlambat…..Yunho sudah membuat Jaejoong begitu marah, saat ini istrinya terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa pada seluruh ucapannya. Yunho segera memeluk erat istrinya tak mau terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih pelik dari ini "Maafkan aku sayang. Maaf." Yunho terus mengucapkan ucapan maaf sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus penuh kekecewaan karena Yunho masih terus membenci Luhan dengan hebatnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didepan kafe sederhana milik kakak iparnya. Dia kemudian memandang Haowen yang masih sibuk berceloteh lalu kemudian tiba-tiba mengernyit saat keponakannya berteriak

"Lulu!"

"eh? Kau memanggil siapa jagoan?"

Haowen hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sehun dan kemudian tertawa menunjukkan beberapa giginya yang baru tumbuh " _Lu-lu_ …"

Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mengeras saat menyadari kalau ternyata yang sedari tadi di panggil Lulu oleh keponakannya adalah Luhan. Membuatnya meringis menyadari kalau kehadiran Luhan bukan hanya mempengaruhi Jaejoong dan Sekertaris Kang. Tapi kehadiran pria yang pernah menjadi segalanya untuknya itu telah mempengaruhi bocah tiga tahun didepannya ini yang begitu antusias saat memanggil namanya.

"Aku dulu juga pernah menyukai Lulu. Tapi sekarang tidak-…Jadi kau tidak boleh menyukainya jagoan." Sehun berbicara pada Haowen dengan perasaan bersalah karena mengajarkan bayi kecil sepertinya untuk membenci seseorang. _Bukan-…._ Sehun merasa bersalah karena mengatakan terus menerus pada dirinya sendiri untuk membenci Luhan, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri namun terlalu egois untuk mengakui kalau saat ini dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

" _cake….Haowennie Cake.."_

Lamunan Sehun tersadar saat keponakannya menunjuk kue yang terlihat lezat yang terdapat di dalam kafe milik Jaejoong. Dia kemudian sedikit tertawa dan mencubit gemas hidung keponakannya "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan _cake."_

Sehun melepas _seatbelt_ milik Haowen membawa keponakannya yang sedang sangat lucu ke pangkuannya dan tak lama keluar dari mobil mereka untuk makan siang di kafe milik kakak iparnya.

Sehun terus berjalan menuju ke dalam kafe dengan santainya. Sementara Haowen yang berada di gendongan Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda dengan pamannya yang sangat dingin. Bocah tiga tahun itu terus berceloteh dan melambai pada nona-nona muda yang memperhatikan keduanya. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain tertawa gemas sambil menciumi bibir Haowen sementara dirinya membuka pintu kafe dan masuk kedalam kafe. Sedikit mengernyit karena keadaan kafe yang begitu sepi.

Sehun berjalan ke tempat pemesanan untuk bertanya siapa pegawai yang diminta Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan makan siang Haowen dan sedikit tak suka saat melihat para pegawai kakak iparnya berkumpul sedang tertawa dan membicarakan hal penting. Dia memutar malas bola matanya berniat untuk menegur mereka semua sampai suara yang terlalu familiar kembali ia dengar, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan langkahnya berhenti seketika.

" _Aniya-…._ Aku tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahan adik ipar Direktur Oh."

Sehun mengernyit saat suara Luhan yang mengatakan tidak akan datang ke pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau tak datang? Bukankah Manager Kim mengatakan kau harus datang."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak punya pakaian bagus seperti milikmu Lay." Luhan sedikit tertawa menunjuk belanjaan Yixing yang merupakan pegawai kepercayaan Jaejoong di kafe miliknya.

" _ish…_ Ini murah Lu. Sedang ada potongan harga. Aku akan mengantarmu jika kau mau."

"Aku bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius." Luhan tertawa cukup kencang merasa lucu dengan wajah Lay yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Sementara Sehun hanya semakin diam mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Luhan pada Asisten Manager Jaejoong di kafe miliknya. Sedikit berdegup saat mendengar Luhan tertawa begitu lepasnya. Jika dipikir lebih jauh ini adalah kali pertamanya Sehun mendengar Luhan tertawa dan terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena berbicara dengan seseorang.

" _Hey_ Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Luhan yang masih sibuk tertawa bertanya pada Lay yang terlihat diam dan salah tingkah menatap ke arah dibelakangnya. Merasa penasaran pun, dia kemudian perlahan menoleh dan seketika membeku mendapati Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan Haowen yang terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan favoritnya.

" _Lulu!"_

Haowen meronta di pelukan Sehun dan meminta Luhan untuk menggendongnya. Namun tentu saja Luhan hanya diam di tempatnya tak berani melakukan apapun karena merasa ingin menangis saat ini.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang diminta untuk menyiapkan makan siang keponakanku?"

Sehun bertanya namun tidak ada satupun baik Lay maupun Luhan menjawab karena wajah menakutkan Sehun saat ini.

"Siapa?" Katanya kembali bertanya kali ini dengan nada sedikit membentak membuat Lay menepuk pelan bahu Luhan, seolah meminta Luhan untuk bersuara. Luhan menatap frustasi ke arah Lay dan kemudian kembali menatap ragu Sehun yang kini menatapnya tak berkedip dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menjawab.

"Aku."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi kau berhenti bekerja di kantorku hanya untuk mengemis meminta pekerjaan pada Jae Hyung. _Ck._ Licik sekali."

Luhan ingin sekali menampar Sehun yang terus menerus menghinanya sedari awal kedatangannya. Namun dia terus menerus menghela nafasnya menahan seluruh rasa marahnya karena saat ini Haowen berada di sampingnya dan dia sedang menyuapi keponakan pria yang sedang terus menerus menghinanya saat ini.

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Jaejoong hyung yang melakukan ini. Jadi sebaiknya berhenti menyalahkan diriku." Luhan berusaha membalas setenang mungkin tak mau membuat Haowen yang kini berada di pangkuannya menangis karena Sehun dan dirinya terus menerus bertengkar.

"Kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

"Terimakasih untukmu kalau begitu."

"Aku? Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya dari awal. Bukan aku. Kau yang berbohong dan pergi meninggalkan aku."

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Haowen sedikit tersentak saat Luhan berteriak dan saat ini bocah tiga tahun itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan hendak menangis sebelum akhirnya Luhan membawa Haowen ke dalam gendongannya dan berdiri sedikit berputar sambil menepuk bahu Haowen yang sudah terisak pelan.

"Maafkan aku Haowen, jika pamanmu tidak dihentikan aku yang akan menangis. Maafkan Lulu _hmm."_ Suara Luhan juga sudah bergetar saat menenangkan Haowen mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang entah mengapa ingin sekali berdiri dan memeluk kedua pria yang sama-sama terlihat ingin menangis saat ini.

Luhan teru berjalan mondar-mandir, sambil menenangkan Haowen sampai matanya menangkap kehadiran seorang wanita diikuti oleh pria dibelakangnya, dia tersenyum lirih dan tak lama kembali menghampiri Sehun "Aku akan membawakan jus untuk Haowen, pangku dia sebentar." Katanya menyerahkan Haowen pada Sehun dan tak lama meninggalkan Sehun bersamaan dengan suara wanita yang memanggilnya memasuki kafe.

" _Oppa!_ Ternyata benar kau disini."

Sehun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum miris menyadari kepergian Luhan karena dia melihat Sulli datang bersama dengan seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Tahu darimana aku disini?"

"Yunho oppa yang memberitahuku."

" _Ah-…_ kalau begitu duduklah."

Sulli mengangguk dan tak lama menggenggam pria yang sedari tadi bersamanya " _Baby_ …kenalkan ini Seughyun oppa. Dia kakakku."

"Oh Sehun."

"Choi Seunghyun."

" _Lulu…!"_

Kedua pria yang sedang berkenalan itu pun otomatis menoleh saat Haowen memanggil seseorang dengan bersemangat. Luhan yang masih sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Haowen hanya menoleh sekilas dan matanya hanya fokus pada Haowen mengabaikan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya sakit hati sebentar lagi.

"Luhan?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan pun menoleh dan seketika berhenti melangkah saat pria yang dua tahun lalu sempat membantu dirinya bertahan hidup kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Seung_ -Seunghyun?"

"Astaga aku tak percaya ini." Seunghyun berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan

 _Grep….!_

Dia memeluk erat Luhan membuat sepasang mata yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi cukup terkejut dan terlihat menggeram mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku mencarimu Luhan. Aku-..Aku hampir putus asa mengira kau sudah pergi jauh. Syukurlah kau masih disini. Astaga aku senang sekali." Seunghyun kembali memeluk Luhan dan mencium sayang keningnya membuat sepasang mata elang itu tersenyum getir dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain masih mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Oppa kau mengenalnya."

Sama seperti Sehun, gadis yang merupakan adik kandung dari Seunghyun itu pun bertanya dengan nada tak suka melihat kakak lelakinya terlihat begitu merindukan Luhan.

Seunghyun menoleh sambil merengkuh erat pinggang Luhan, dia kemudian tersenyum menatap adik perempuannya yang terlihat penasaran. "Dia adalah pria yang ingin aku kenalkan pada keluarga kita malam itu. Pria yang selalu aku rindukan dan pria yang selalu aku cintai. Aku pernah gagal menjadikannya kekasihku. Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku."

Luhan bersumpah ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Pengakuan Seunghyun yang begitu terbuka membuatnya merasa sangat ketakutan karena saat ini Sehun sedang menyeringai mengerikan ke arahnya dengan mata yang begitu berkilat seolah bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan memandangnya seperti itu.

"LUHAAN!"

Luhan harus kembali memejamkan matanya saat melihat Seulgi memasuki kafe dan berlari cepat ke arahnya "Ah ternyata Jae oppa benar memberitahuku bahwa kau disini. _Hey…_ siapa kau? Kenapa kau memeluk Luhan?"

Seunghyun terlihat mengernyit saat Seulgi melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan kini berdiri didepan Luhan "Kau yang siapa?" Seunghyun tak mau mengalah menantang Seulgi.

"Aku-…Aku kekasihnya tentu saja. Iya kan Lu?" Seulgi bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat memucat tak berbicara.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia kekasihmu? Cepat lepaskan dia!"

 _Brak….!_

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja membuat kedua orang yang sedang memperebutkan Luhan otomatis menoleh. Luhan sendiri mau tak mau melihat ke asal suara dan semakin memelas ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah membawa Haowen ke pelukannya berdiri dan menatapnya tajam tak berkedip.

"Menjijikan sekali."

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Sehun yang dilontarkan untuk Luhan, sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sulli yang tampak kesal karena Sehun meninggalkannya.

Sungguh, Luhan tak bermaksud apa-apa. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu , dengan Seunghyun ditambah kedatangan Seulgi yang entah mengapa semakin memperburuk keadaan, karena jika boleh meminta. Luhan mengiginkan pria yang sedang berjalan pergi itu yang kembali datang kepadanya. Memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai dirinya. Namun hal itu tentu saja hanya impian Luhan, karena pria yang punggungnya semakin tak terlihat itu sudah berjalan terlalu jauh meninggalkannya dan akan sulit untuk keduanya bisa bersama kembali.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _BRAK!_

Sehun membuka kasar pintu mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya mengabaikan tangisan Haowen yang sepanjang perjalanan menjadi korban kekesalan Sehun.

"Astaga Haowen sayang kenapa kau menangis?"

Jaejoong langsung berlari saat mendengar suara tangisan Haowen yang terdengar marah, membuatnya menatap cemas ke arah Haowen dan menatap Sehun yang juga terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau keterlaluan hyung." Katanya mendesis dan menyerahkan Haowen agak kasar pada Jaejoong.

"Aku kenapa?" Jaejoong menebak sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena saat ini adik iparnya terlihat begitu marah.

"KENAPA ADA LUHAN DISANA? APA MAKSUDMU MEMINTAKU KESANA HAH!"

"Sehun kenapa berteriak?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat terkejut dan mengambil putranya yang masih terisak di pelukan Jaejoong

"Dengarkan aku hyung. Ini terakhir kalinya kau mencampuri urusanku? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku sedang berusaha keras melupakannya? Jika kau terus seperti ini kau bisa membunuhku perlahan." Sehun masih memperingatkan Jaejoong, lalu kemudian bergegas pergi mengabaikan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan peringatan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu Sehunna."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan suara Jaejoong yang terdengar tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu kalau semua yang aku lakukan untuk menolongmu? Apa kau tahu setiap malam saat aku masuk kekamarmu dan membenarkan selimutmu kau akan selalu mengigau dan memanggil nama Luhan di tidurmu."

"Kedatangn Luhan membuatku sadar untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun aku melihatmu berekspresi, entah kau marah atau berteriak. Tapi seluruh suaramu merindukan Luhan. aku tahu itu Sehunna. Aku pernah berpisah dengan kakakmu cukup lama. Aku berpikir akan baik-baik saja tanpanya tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku selalu merindukannya terus menerus. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik, dan setiap kali aku merindukannya aku menangis. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Jaejoong mulai bergetar memberitahu semua yang ia rasakan pada Sehun.

"Tapi maaf jika kau mengira aku terlalu egois memaksakan kehendakku padamu untuk bersama Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh. Aku minta maaf Sehunna. Aku -menyayangimu. Aku sangat menya-…"

Sehun menghela kasar nafasnya dan kembali berbalik arah berjalan cepat menuju Jaejoong dan memeluk kakak iparnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna. Aku janji tidak akan memaksakan keinginanku lagi, tapi jangan membenciku."

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan semakin memeluk erat kakak iparnya "Aku yang meminta maaf karena membentakmu hyung. Maafkan aku…Maafkan aku membuat Haowen menangis, aku sedang kacau." Gumamnya menyesal membuat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki terlihat kecewa.

" _Samchon.."_

Haowen memanggil Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatap menyesal pada Haowen karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi Sehun membentaknya. "Maafkan paman sayang. Paman menyesal." Sehun mengambil Haowen dari kakaknya dan menciumi seluruh wajah keponakannya.

"Maaf hyung." Dia pun kembali memeluk Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum lega karena keluarga kecilnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau tak bisa bersama Luhan, tak bisakah kau membuatnya tinggal? Dia akan pergi jauh. Dia sudah memberitahuku kapan dan kemana dia pergi. Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkannya untuk menetap disini?"

" _baby…_ Kita bicarakan tentang Luhan nanti saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita semua bersiap untuk makan malam. Kau mau kan?"

Jaejoong menatap cemas ke suami dan adik iparnya, merasa tak ingin membuat keduanya kembali marah. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan menyetujui untuk tidak membahas Luhan saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Katanya terdengar kecewa namun tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya terlihat seorang pria yang begitu resah sambil membolak balikan badannya tak beraturan di ranjang super nyaman miliknya.

Ya…. Saat ini Sehun sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Karena setiap memejamkan matanya bayangan wajah Seunghyun yang memeluk dan mencium kening Luhan masih teringat jelas padanya, membuatnya mendengus dan memutuskan untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang panas dengan sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar pada malam hari yang dingin seperti saat ini.

Dia pun memakai jaket tebal seadanya, lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tujuan Sehun awalnya adalah rumah Kai. Dia ingin bertemu dengan calon pengantin yang sudah hampir seminggu tak bertemu karena sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal.

Namun entah mengapa Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan _department store_ yang sepertinya buka 24 jam dan melihat sepasang jas beserta kemeja yang menarik perhatiannya. Merasa tak ingin melewatkan apapun, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dan membeli satu pasang kemeja beserta jasnya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dan suatu tempat yang dimaksud Sehun adalah disini. Di depan _flat_ kecil tempat dimana pria cantik yang selalu ia hina dan ia rendahkan itu menetap. Dirinya masih menimbang-nimbang apakah harus masuk kedalam atau hanya diam seperti orang bodoh sepanjang malam. Sehun mengetukan jarinya di _stir_ mobil sambil melihat pakaian yang ia beli beberapa saat lalu dan tak lama tersenyum bodoh.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini." Katanya bergumam dan menyalakan kembali mobilnya berniat untuk pergi sebelum pemandangan yang membuatnya kembali kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sedang ia saksikan.

Sehun mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya karena saat ini melihat Seunghyun yang baru keluar dari _flat_ Luhan. Keduanya tersenyum senang membuat pikiran yang tidak-tidak meracuni otak Sehun yang kembali merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini.

Sehun semakin mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya saat Seunghyun mengecup kening Luhan dan merasa semakin memanas saat Luhan sama sekali tak menolaknya melainkan tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah mobil Seunghyun yang kini menjauh pergi dengan mobilnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan menutup pintu _flat_ nya dan masih dengan nafas memburu dia melihat ke arah _flat_ Luhan dengan berkilat. Dia tersenyum menakutkan, merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan karena terus berdenyut sakit. dia pun kemdian menyadari kalau dirinya belum siap untuk melihat Luhan bersama dengan orang lain. Dan dengan dikuasai emosinya, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan mencengkram erat pakaian yang ia memang sengaja ia belikan untuk Luhan dengan marah.

 _Dor dor….Dor Dor…_

Sehun menggedor pintu flat Luhan dengan cepat dan tak sabar. Dia terus melakukannya hingga pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

 _Cklek…!_

"Sia…"

 _Hmphhhhhh…_

Luhan yang baru saja membuka pintu begitu dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba mulutnya dilumat kasar dan begitu cepat. Dia berusaha meronta dan menyadari kalau saat ini Sehun sedang berbuat kasar padanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? kenapa kau disini?"

Luhan yang berhasil membuat Sehun berhenti menciumnya bertanya begitu ketakutan karena melihat Sehun yang sangat mengerikan saat ini.

"KENAPA PRIA ITU ADA DISINI? APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dan kemudian mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Dia kemudian tersenyum menyeringai menantang ke arah Sehun "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu? Bukankah tadi siang kau mendengarnya? Kami berdua sepasang kekasih."

"K-KAU!"

"Aku kenapa? Ah-….apa aku perlu memberitahukan ini padamu? KAMI BARU SAJA BERCINTA DAN PERCINTAAN KAMI BEGITU MENGGAIRAHKAN." Luhan berteriak begitu marah pada Sehun, dia juga kehilangan kendalinya dan terpaksa mengatakan kebohongan ini untuk membuat Sehun merasakan sakit hati yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan.

"Sialan!" Terlihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu marah dan tak lama

 _BRAK!_

Sehun menarik kasar lengan Luhan dan membanting Luhan sedikit kasar ke ranjang kecil miliknya, dia langsung menindih kasar Luhan dan tak perlu waktu yang lama sampai Sehun kembali melumat kasar bibirnya.

Tangan kirinya mengunci pergerakan tangan Luhan yang meronta di atas kepalanya. Sementara tangan kananya bergerak kurang ajar membelai seluruh bagian privasi Luhan, mengusapnya kasar tanpa menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir dan kini beralih pada leher Luhan.

Dia sedikit tersenyum menyadari liontin pemberiannya yang selalu menggantung indah di leher Luhan, namun bayangan Seunghyun yang mencium kening Luhan membuatnya sangat marah dan sangat membenci pria yang sepertinya pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan.

Sehun pun semakin kasar menciumi leher Luhan, dia menggigit dan menghisap dengan kuat, meninggalkan beberapa bercak keunguan disana. Luhan sendiri masih berusaha untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, tapi Sehun dengan sengaja menggesekan penis mereka membuat Luhan merasa sangat lemas karena sensasi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

" _A-ahhh!_ Sehun. H-hentikan! " Luhan mendesah semakin keras saat Sehun mulai menghisap nipple miliknya secara bergantian dengan kasar, tangannya yang bebas begerak untuk menurunkan celana piyama Luhan beserta celana dalamnya. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi Luhan yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun hanya bisa menggigit kencang bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah saat Sehun mulai semakin berbuat kasar dan saat ini Sehun mulai mengocok cepat juniornya.

"Kau ingin dipuaskan _hmm…_ Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

" _Arghhh.."_

Luhan memekik saat tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Sehun memasuki holenya dengan cepat, dan tanpa rasa iba pada Luhan. Sehun menambahkan jari tengahnya dan dengan cepat mengeluar masukan kedua jarinya menghentak kasar hole Luhan dengan kedua jarinya secara bergantian.

Sehun sangat marah menyadari Luhan menahan desahannya dengan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Mereka sering bercinta saat keduanya bersama, dan jika Sehun sedang menjamah Luhan. Luhan akan selalu mendesahkan namanya dan Sehun menyukai suara desahan Luhan yang selalu ia rindukan.

Dia kemudian kembali melumat kasar bibir Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk berhenti menggigit bibirnya sementara tangannya membuka _zipper_ celananya. Luhan sedikit membelalak merasakan kembali jari Sehun bermain dengan kasar di lubangnya dan tak lama

" _Arghh!_ Sehun sakit. Keluarkan _hmphhh."_

Luhan merasakan nyeri yang teramat hebat di bagian bawahnya saat jemari Sehun yang sedang menghentaknya kasar digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan memenuhi hampir seluruh lubangnya dibawah sana. Sementara Sehun terus mencumbu kasar bibirnya sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara penolakannya

Air mata Luhan sudah menetes dengan kencang menahan rasa sakitnya, namun seolah dibutakan oleh kemarahannya sendiri Sehun mengabaikannya, dia semakin gencar melumat kasar bibir Luhan sementara bagian bawahnya yang terasa sudah nyaman mulai ia gerakan secara kasar pula.

Sehun terus menghentak kasar _hole_ Luhan. Dan setiap hentakan kasar Sehun yang berulang, Luhan selalu meringis merasa sangat sakit hati pada perbuatan Sehun. Luhan menyadarinya-….mereka memang sering bercinta. Tapi percintaan yang mereka lakukan diwaktu lampau terasa sangat menggairahkan dan dipenuhi rasa saling mencintai, berbeda dengan malam ini yang dibutakan oleh kemarahan dan nafsu sesaat.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?"

Suara itu begitu mengejek saat menyadari Luhan tak lagi meronta melainkan pasrah memejamkan matanya namun masih menolak untuk mendesah. Hal itu kembali membuat Sehun marah dan berniat menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan menyebutkan namanya. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya sebatas kepala dan kemudian.

 _Jleb!_

Dia menghentakan kasar membuat Luhan refleks membuka matanya.

"Ah disitu rupanya." Sehun menyeringai dan kembali menghentakan kasar Juniornya ke tempat yang sama membuat Luhan menggelinjang tak bisa menahan diri karena saat ini Sehun sedang menumbuk kuat _sweet spot_ nya dengan tepat dan kencang.

Sehun terus melakukan hal itu secara berulang, hentakannya semakin kuat seiring pergerakannya yang cepat. Peluh sudah membasahi keduanya. Kali ini Luhan sudah mencengkram erat bahu Sehun.

Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan juniornya dan merubah posisinya berada di belakang Luhan. dia sedikit melebarkan paha Luhan dan kemudian kembali memasukkan juniornya ke hole Luhan menumbuk cepat tempat yang sama yang masih membuat Luhan menggelinjang.

"Sehun kumohon _mphh_ ….. _hkss.."_

"Kau menangis bercinta denganku tapi tersenyum saat bercinta dengannya. Kau benar-benar membuatku marah."

Sehun kembali merubah posisinya dia berada dia atas Luhan dan membuka lebar-lebar paha Luhan, sedikit menyeringai melihat lubang kecil disana yang sudah memerah, dia kemudian mengurut sedikit juniornya dan kembali memasuki _hole_ Luhan dengan kasar.

"Sehun henti… _arghhh.."_

Luhan kembali mencengkram erat bahu Sehun, membiarkan pria yang tampak kehilangan kendalinya kini menguasai dirinya. Sementara Sehun terus menumbuk bagian yang sama yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang, membuat Luhan berada di luar kemampuannya untuk menahan hasrat yang begitu kasar yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

" _Sehun..hmphhhhh."_

Sehun menyeringai saat merasakan cairan Luhan membasahi perutnya, dia semakin bersemangat untuk menghentak Luhan karena sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan yang sedang ia rasakan dibawahnya sampai akhirnya

" _nghhhhh.."_

Sehun memejamkan erat matanya dan membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan orgasmenya tepat di _hole_ Luhan yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat hangat.

Selesai mengeluarkan seuruh cairannya. Sehun mengeluarkan kasar juniornya dari _hole_ Luhan lalu kemudian kembali menaikkan _zipper_ nya. Menatap tubuh polos Luhan yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil selimut, dia kemudian memakaikan asal selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Luhan.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau menikmatinya." Sehun memperingatkan Luhan yang terus terisak pelan saat ini.

"Jangan biarkan dia datang di malam hari lagi seperti ini atau-.."

"ATAU APA? KAU BRENGSEK OH SEHUN!" Luhan melemparkan buku yang berada di meja kecilnya ke arah Sehun namun tentu saja meleset karena gerakan Sehun menghindar sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Sehun mengambil bungkusan kecil yang tergeletak didepan pintu dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disampingnya, mengelus dahi Luhan yang berkeringat namun tentu saja Luhan menolaknya.

"Pakai kemeja dan jas ini ke pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Jika kau tidak hadir Jae hyung dan Kyungsoo akan mengacau, jadi jangan sampai aku tidak melihatmu sabtu nanti di pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo." Sehun meletakkan bingkisan itu disamping Luhan sementara tangannya membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Luhan. Dia sedikit memaksa Luhan membuka pahanya dan memeriksa _hole_ Luhan yang terlihat merah dan seperti lecet.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau berbohong padaku. Kau tidak pernah bercinta dengan pria manapun selain aku. Jadi jangan membuatku menyakitimu."

Sehun kembali mengelus _hole_ Luhan membuat Luhan kembali menutup rapat pahanya.

"Bagian bawahmu terlihat merah dan lecet. Aku akan datang lagi untuk melihat kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Jadi jangan melawan dan jangan keras kepala padaku."

Luhan terlihat semakin terisak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diselimut, membuat Sehun kembali membuka paksa selimutnya dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya.

"Aku pergi."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan, namun Luhan menggunakan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"PERGI KAU!"

Sehun sedikit menyeringai dan tak lama memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah dan merasa sangat kotor saat ini.

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN….. _ARGHHHHHH!"_

Sehun yang sudah berada diluar _flat_ Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar Luhan kembali memakinya penuh kemarahan dan melempar barang apapun yang berada didekatnya. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan berniat untuk datang melihat Luhan esok hari.

Sehun hanya mencari alasan dengan mengatakan untuk melihat apakah Luhan baik-baik saja atau tidak setelah percintaan mereka beberapa menit lalu. Tujuan utamanya datang sesering mungkin ke tempat Luhan adalah untuk membuat Seunghyun dan Luhan tidak menjadi dekat seiring berlalunya hari.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **update..!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Gue niat kan apdet jam 5 pagi? iyalah...orng lagi ga bisa tidur... ane lagi baver :p tapi abis itu smangat liat cecans liburan ke seoul kangen sama cogan nya kayanya\/... suka excited sendiri deh klo bayangin Luhan ngmg korea lagi #eyaa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _okeeeyyy happy reading n revieew :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _tdf next update ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**previous**_

 _"Aku pergi."_

 _Sehun kembali mencium Luhan, namun Luhan menggunakan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh._

 _"PERGI KAU!"_

 _Sehun sedikit menyeringai dan tak lama memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah dan merasa sangat kotor saat ini._

 _"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN…..ARGHHHHHH!"_

 _Sehun yang sudah berada diluar flat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar Luhan kembali memakinya penuh kemarahan dan melempar barang apapun yang berada didekatnya. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan berniat untuk datang melihat Luhan esok hari._

 _Sehun hanya mencari alasan dengan mengatakan untuk melihat apakah Luhan baik-baik saja atau tidak setelah percintaan mereka beberapa menit lalu. Tujuan utamanya datang sesering mungkin ke tempat Luhan adalah untuk membuat Seunghyun dan Luhan tidak menjadi dekat seiring berlalunya hari._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin di Seoul mencapai minus tiga derajat hari ini. Membuat semua penduduknya harus memakai jaket yang tebalnya sebanding untuk menutupi rasa dingin yang menyengat di seluruh tubuh mereka.

Rasa dingin itu juga dirasakan oleh pria cantik yang kini sedang berjalan menyusuri dinginnya kota Seoul melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menemui seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Sungguh-…Jika kita mengenal pria yang terlihat memucat dengan bibir menggigil kedinginan itu, kita bisa langsung mengetahui kalau pria yang biasa disapa dengan nama Luhan itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang terlihat semakin melemah namun jika kita tanyakan langsung pada si pemilik tubuh, maka dia akan menjawab bahwa seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya merasakan sakit saat ini. Jika dia mendapatkan rasa sakitnya dari orang lain mungkin dia tidak akan menjadikannya masalah. Tapi ini semua adalah kebalikan dari yang Luhan harapkan, semua rasa sakitnya justru berasal dari kedua orang yang selalu ia jaga dan ia sayangi dengan hidupnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali menerimanya tersenyum miris seolah hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini sudah tertulis bersamaan dengan saat dirinya dibawa lahir ke dunia.

Luhan berhenti di sebuah kafe dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di jaketnya. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah harus masuk kedalam atau hanya terus bertahan sampai Sehun berhenti mengatakan ucapan kasar dengan sendirinya. Dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan sedikit meniup tangannya yang membeku, "Aku rasa semua ini memang harus segera berakhir."

Luhan sudah membuat keputusan, dia pergi dan akan segera pergi secepat mungkin, dia pun perlahan membuka pintu kafe dan

 _Tring…_

"Selamat datang." Luhan tersenyum pada pegawai wanita yang menyapanya dia kemudian sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengenali sosok yang sedang menunggunya di kafe.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengannya." Katanya memberitahu si pelayan dan segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana seseorang sedang menunggunya.

"Maaf aku terlambat paman."

Luhan menarik kursinya dan duduk di depan Sekertaris Kang-…pria yang mungkin hampir satu jam telah menunggunya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Sekertaris Kang menyapanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat buruk namun selalu ada senyum yang ia tunjukan disana.

" _Hmm.."_ Balas Luhan dan tak lama ia memesan _coffe latte_ sebelum berbicara dengan ayah kandung dari Kang Seulgi didepannya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" katanya bersemangat bertanya pada sekertaris kepercayaan Yunho ini.

Sekertaris Kang mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah buku kecil lalu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan "Kau mendapatkannya Lu. Direktur sudah membuatkannya untukmu dan ini _legal_. Kau bisa pergi tanpa halangan, _passport_ mu sudah diurus dan kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau mau." Katanya menyerahkan _passport_ milik Luhan dan selembar cek untuknya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan ini paman." Katanya mengambil _passport_ miliknya dan mengembalikan cek yang diberikan Yunho untuknya.

"Tapi kau harus memulai hidup di tempat yang kau mau. Kau membutuhkan uang Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap pria paruh baya didepannya ini "Aku sudah terlalu banyak menerima kebaikan keluarga Oh. aku tidak bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi dari mereka. Aku sudah sangat senang karena aku memiliki identitas ini paman." Luhan meyakinkan sekertaris Kang dan dengan sedikit menyeruput _coffe latte_ miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Lagipula aku memiliki beberapa sejumlah uang. Aku benar-benar akan memulai hidupku yang baru." Katanya tersenyum sangat bahagia menatap sekertaris Kang

"Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Seoul?"

Luhan meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya dan terdiam sesaat sampai matanya kembali menatap sekertaris Kang "Demi kebaikanku, demi kebaikan direktur dan Wakil direktur…. _Ya-_ ….Aku akan segera pergi dari Seoul."

"Kau akan bahagia kemanapun kau pergi?"

"Tidak akan sebahagia saat aku disini tentu saja. Tapi aku akan mencoba bahagia."

Sekertaris Kang menghela nafasnya dan melihat ke arah Luhan "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku hanya berharap kau selalu berbahagia Luhan."

"Aku akan bahagia paman. Terimakasih."

" _haah-…._ Putriku akan menangis jika tahu kau akan pergi. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu Luhan."

Luhan sedikit tertawa dan kembali menyeruput kopinya yang mulai dingin mengikuti cuaca di luar "Aku juga menyukainya-….."

"Sebagai adikku." Katanya menambahkan membuat wajah sekertaris Kang terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah paman. Aku harus bekerja dan menikmati sisa waktuku berada di Seoul. Aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik." Katanya berdiri dan membungkun berpamitan pada paman Kang yang tersenyum padanya.

"Bersenang-senanglah Luhan."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Katanya kembali berjalan keluar dan segera menuju ke kafe Jaejoong untuk kembali bekerja berniat menikmati sisa waktunya untuk membantu Jaejoong satu-satunya bagian dari keluarga Oh yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ini. Udara dingin semakin terasa namun tak membuat semangat salah satu pegawai di kafe milik Jaejoong ikut bermalasan karena udara seperti ini hanya cocok untuk bersembunyi dibalik hangatnya selimut di kamar masing-masing.

 _Tring…._

"Selamat da-…"

Sapaan Luhan menjadi tercekat saat mendapati pria yang sama yang memperlakukannya dengan kurang ajar semalam berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum menakutkan untuk Luhan.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Sudahlah tidak penting. Berikan aku sebotol minuman keras. Aku ingin menghangatkan tubuhku." Sehun berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dan tak lama kembali membalikan tubuhnya melihat Luhan "Aku ingin kau yang mengantar minumanku." Ujarnya dan tak lama menarik kursi di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin saat dirinya mengajak keponakannya untuk makan siang.

Harusnya Luhan berteriak marah pada pria yang memperlakukannya seperti pelacur kemarin malam. Kembali menamparnya atau memakinya dengan ucapan tajam yang selalu dia dengar juga, tapi entah kenapa semua itu selalu tertahan di kerongkongan Luhan saat serentetan kalimat makiannya ingin ia tunjukan langsung pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya saling menatap tajam di tempat masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Luhan harus mengalah dan menghela kasar nafasnya membuat pria yang sedang menatapnya tak berkedip itu tersenyum menang karena saat ini Luhan sedang bergegas menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Silahkan menikmati pesanan anda."

"Aku memesan minuman keras." Katanya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan saat secangkir teh hangat yang disajikan untuknya.

"Mengingat ini adalah kafe kakak ipar anda, harusnya anda tahu kalau kafe ini tidak menjual minuman keras." Katanya membalas Sehun setenang mungkin.

"Tapi aku menginginkan minuman keras."

"Anda salah tempat kalau begi-…"

 _BRAK!_

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun menggebrak kencang mejanya, membuat seluruh mata memandang ke arah mereka dan hal itu otomatis membuat Luhan mengutuk dirinya karena kembali memancing amarah mantan kekasihnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak mengenalku." Katanya mendesis merasa marah dengan cara Luhan berbicara dengannya.

"Anda pelanggan dan saya pelayan. Saya harus menjaga sikap saya."

" _ck._ Aku lebih suka jika kau mengatakannya seperti ini, aku adalah seorang anak yang orang tuanya dibunuh dan kau adalah seorang anak pembunuh."

Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang selalu terluka saat memandangnya "Kedengarannya bagus. Aku anak pembunuh dan orang tuamu adalah korban. Katakan apapun yang kau mau Sehun. Aku sudah mati rasa dengan segala ucapanmu." Katanya sedikit bergetar dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang merasa melihat sesuatu yang berbeda Luhan, entah itu apa tapi yang jelas dia memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai pria yang selalu ia sakiti tersebut.

Sehun masih berada di kafe milik Jaejoong bahkan setelah semua pelanggan pergi dan seluruh pegawai bersiap menutup kafe karena ingin segera bergegas pulang. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik Sehun tentu saja. Tidak semuanya kecuali Luhan. Tapi Luhan tahu benar jika dia mulai berbicara lagi pada Sehun, dia hanya akan berakhir bertengkar atau setidaknya saling memaki dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah Luhan, kau yang bawa kuncinya. Aku pulang dulu." Lay yang baru saja menutup tirai jendela memberikan kunci kafe pada Luhan dan segera bergegas pergi karena tak tahan mendapati aura mencekam jika bersama Sehun terlalu lama,

"Kalau begitu sampai besok Lay. Kau hati-hati dijalan." Gumam Luhan yang juga bersiap dan memakai jaket tebalnya, lalu tak lama dirinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau berniat bermalam disini?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang sama sekali tak bergeming di tempatnya dan hanya terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Untuk apa? Untuk memakiku lagi? Untuk menghinaku? _Well…._ Jika benar kau ingin melakukannya lagi. Ini waktu yang tepat Sehunna." Katanya tertawa pahit menyadari ucapannya yang bisa kapan saja kembali membuat Sehun melakukan hal kasar padanya.

Sehun bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit mundur mengantisipasi apa yang akan kembali dilakukan oleh Sehun "Aku tidak akan terpancing olehmu kali ini. jadi cepat keluar darisini dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tertawa tak percaya melihat kemampuan Sehun untuk membenci dan peduli pada dirinya dengan begitu hebat.

Luhan sedang mengunci pintu kafe Jaejoong dengan Sehun yang bersandar di kaca kafe memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama sampai akhirnya Luhan selesai dan memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"LUHAN…."

Luhan otomatis menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang pernah sangat membantunya untuk bertahan hidup berjalan menghampirinya.

"Seunghyunna." Luhan menyapa Seunghyun membuat Sehun tertawa kesal menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan saat menyapanya dan menyapa pria sialan yang belakangan selalu mengikuti Luhan.

"Ah syukurlah aku belum terlambat." Katanya berdiri tepat didepan Luhan membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Terlambat untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tadinya aku berniat kesini lebih awal, tapi banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

Luhan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya sampai tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kencang oleh Sehun yang berniat membawanya pergi.

"Sehun lepas!" Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun membuat Sehun begitu marah karena Luhan menolaknya didepan pria yang jelas-jelas menyukainya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku." Katanya kembali menarik tangan Luhan namun kali ini Seunghyun ikut menahan tangan Sehun agar tak sembarangan membawa Luhan.

"Jangan memaksanya. Lagipula siapa kau? Kenapa kau terlihat mengatur Luhan?"

"Kau bertanya siapa aku? Baiklah-…bagaimana jika seperti ini, pria didepanmu ini terikat denganku dan malam ini dia akan pulang bersamaku." Katanya menghempas tangan Seunghyun dan kembali membawa Luhan pergi.

"Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan langsung pada Luhan," Seunghyun kembali menahan tangan Luhan membuat Luhan semakin mual melihat keadaan malam ini.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta salah satu dari kalian untuk datang menjemputku malam ini. Tapi jika aku harus memilih maka aku akan memilih pulang bersama Seunghyun." Ujar Luhan mendesis melepaskan tangan Sehun agak kasar.

"Kita mempunyai perjanjian untuk saling melepaskan, jadi berhentilah mengingkari kesepakatan kita." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat diam dan mengepalkan erat tangannya melihat kepergian Luhan bersama Seunghyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang Seunghyunna. Aku permisi."

"Luhan aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu."

Seunghyun yang sudah memakirkan mobilnya tepat didepan _flat_ Luhan mencegah Luhan untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya karena memiliki sejumlah pertanyaan yang menggangu pikirannya.

"Ada apa?" katanya bertanya pada Seunghyun.

"Apakah dia orangnya?"

" _eh?"_

"Apakah Sehun orang yang selalu kau ceritakan selama kita saling mengenal?"

"Apakah dia alasan kuat yang membuatmu selalu menolakku?"

Luhan tersenyum lirih mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun yang terdengar kecewa padanya, dia pun kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Seunghyun dan menatap lembut pria yang mungkin hingga saat ini selalu mencintainya "Ya….Sehun orangnya." Katanya memberitahu Seunghyun yang hanya bisa tertawa lirih.

"Tapi dia hanya masa laluku Seunghyunna. Kami sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun sat ini, dia sangat membenciku dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengubahnya." Katanya sedikit bergetar memberitahu Seunghyun.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkannya?"

Luhan merasa pertanyaan ini begitu menjebaknya, dia terlihat berhati-hati menjawabnya sampai kemudian bibirnya tersenyum simpul dan sedikit menggenggam kuat tangan Seunghyun.

"Tidak-…..Aku tidak mengharapkannya lagi, dia terus menyakitiku dan aku tidak bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi rasa sakit." katanya memberitahu Seunghyun dan tak lama melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Aku masuk dulu, sampai nanti." Katanya berpamitan dan segera keluar dari mobil Seunghyun untuk berjalan masuk kedalam _flat_ kecil miliknya.

Luhan mungkin saja sudah beristirahat dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya yang hangat, tak mengetahui bahwa ada dua pria yang sedang memperhatikan _flat_ kecilnya dari luar. Selama dua puluh menit pertama saat Luhan memasuki flatnya, Seunghyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun dia hanya ingin memastikan Luhan beristirahat dengan nyaman dan memutuskan untuk pergi setelah merasa sedikit lelah.

Sementara pria yang satunya tetap bertahan dan berniat berjaga sepanjang malam disana, memperhatikan tak berkedip _flat_ kecil yang sangat tidak layak dihuni dimana pria yang selalu ia sakiti beristirahat disana. Sehun bisa saja kembali membuat ulah dengan memaksa masuk dan mungkin meminta Luhan untuk membukakan pintunya, tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya menyadari kalau dirinya dan Luhan bisa benar-benar berakhir kapan saja jika dia terus membuat Luhan merasa tak diinginkan.

Dia bersandar di kemudi mobilnya masih menatap _flat_ Luhan dan membayangkan setiap ekspresi wajah Luhan yang selalu marah, sedih, kecewa dan berteriak saat bersamanya, Sehun memejamkan matanya erat masih membayangkan wajah Luhan yang dulu selalu tertawa untuknya, menjadi kuat untuknya saat dia lemah, dan selalu tersenyum cantik padanya. Sehun tidak pernah bisa melupakan Luhan, dia hanya terlalu egois untuk mengatakannya, dan saat ini setelah semuanya terlambat, dia tidak tahu cara memperbaikinya dan membuat keadaaan semakin kacau.

Sehun mencengkram erat kemudinya merasa semua ini begitu menyakitkan dan tak lama bergumam menyadari satu hal

" _Aku membutuhkanmu…"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari sabtu pun tiba, itu artinya hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo serta untuk Luhan.

 _Luhan?_

Ya tentu saja ini juga hari bahagia untuk Luhan, karena setelah ini dia akan pergi dan memulai hidupnya yang baru di suatu tempat.

Luhan masih berada di _flat_ nya masih memilih pakaian apa yang pantas ia gunakan, namun dirinya mendengus karena satu-satunya yang pantas ia gunakan untuk pergi ke pesta mewah Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah pakaian pemberian dari Sehun yang sejak pria itu memintanya untuk memakainya tak pernah Luhan sentuh sedikitpun.

 _Drtt…drrt…_

Luhan sedikit memijat kepalanya saat nama Jaejoong yang entah sudah berapa kembali tertera di layar ponselnya, dia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser tombol _answer_ untuk menjawab telepon dari Jaejoong

 _Luhan kau dimana? Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai. Kau harus datang, kau sudah berjanji padaku._

Luhan tersenyum membayangkan wajah Jaejoong saat ini, membuatnya sedikit tertawa dan membalas "Ini baru jam enam pagi hyung, acaranya jam sembilan kalau aku tidak salah."

 _Tetap saja kau harus datang lebih awal. Aku sangat sibuk dan membutuhkanmu untuk menjaga Haowen._

"Baiklah hyung, setengah jam lagi aku sampai."

 _Setengah jam Lu, aku tidak mau kau terlambat!_

"Araseo hyung. Aku bersiap dulu."

Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menghampiri bingkisan yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, dia kemudian meraihnya dan berniat mengganti pakaian yang diberikan Sehun karena merasa tak memiliki pakaian yang pantas digunakan lagi.

Luhan sudah memakai pakaian yang diberikan Sehun lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang dipilihkan Sehun untuknya, semua terasa pas, kemeja, jas, bahkan sepatu yang dibelikan Sehun semua cocok untuknya, membuat Luhan sedikit berterimakasih pada Sehun kali ini karena setidaknya memberikan sesuatu yang pantas untuknya.

Luhan kemudian mengambil jaket tebalnya dan berniat memakainya didalam bis, dia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah sangat terlambat dan sudah mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar karena Jaejoong terus menghubunginya.

Luhan mengunci cepat _flat_ nya dan sedikit berlari ke halte bus sampai sebuah suara yang terlalu familiar kembali ia dengar.

"Aku senang kau memakainya. Semua terlihat cocok untukmu."

Luhan mengernyit karena mendapati Sehun sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat dan kaki kiri yang ia angkat untuk bersandar di dinding.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya asal berjalan mendekati Luhan, memeriksa dengan jelas seluruh wajah Luhan dan sekali lagi begitu terhipnotis dengan tatapan Luhan yang disertai bulu mata lentik khas miliknya "Bukankah kau bilang kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Jaejoong hyung selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat kita bersama? Jadi aku disini karena Jaejoong hyung bukan karena keinginanku." Katanya mengambil jaket milik Luhan dan memakaikannya pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat sempurna hari ini.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghempas kasar tanganku kali ini. kita pergi." katanya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil untuk segera menghadiri acara pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan hari ini, apapun mengingat hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhir dia bisa melihat wajah pria yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun sampai di halaman belakang rumah Kai dan Jaejoong, dia memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera keluar untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya diikuti Luhan yang seperti membeku tak berani memasuki acara yang begitu megah dan meriah saat ini.

"Kenapa diam?"

Luhan sedikit tersadar saat Sehun bertanya "Aku hanya-…"

"Merasa bersalah? Tenang saja hanya ada aku dan Yunho hari ini."

"Ya setelahnya hanya benar-benar ada kau dan Yunho. Aku juga sudah bosan mengganggu hidup kalian." Katanya berjalan melewati Sehun dan memasuki rumah Kai dan Jaejoong yang tak kalah besar dengan rumah Sehun dan Yunho.

"Luhan…"

Terdengar suara Seunghyun diikuti suara adiknya yang memanggil Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat sangat manja "Oppa…"

Katanya memeluk Sehun erat dan tak lama kemudian mencium bibir Sehun, membuat Luhan secara otomati memalingkan wajahnya merasa terlalu pagi untuk terbakar atau tak terima dengan pasangan yang sedang saling melumat saat ini.

"Kau terlihat tampan." Sulli memuji Sehun, namun tatapan Sehun masih tak berkedip menatap Luhan yang saat ini berbicara akrab dengan Seunghyun.

"Kalau tahu kau datang lebih awal aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Seunghyun yang kini sedang memandang kesempurnaan Luhan dengan kagum dan seperti dibuat terhipnotis olehnya

"Tidak perlu aku-.."

"LUHAAANNN" kali ini suara wanita yang memanggil Luhan dan tak lama memeluk erat Luhan membuat Luhan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Sehari? Seminggu? Atau Setahun?"

"Seminggu aku rasa." Luhan membalas Seulgi dan sedikit tertawa karena wanita didepannya begitu bersemangat.

Seulgi pun tertawa menatap Luhan sampai matanya menyadari satu hal "Kau tidak memakai pakaian yang aku berikan?"

" _Ah_ itu…" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak enak hati pada Seulgi.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya-…hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja pakaian itu terlalu mahal untukku. Aku berniat memakainya saat kita berkencan nanti." Ujar Luhan berusaha menenangkan Seulgi yang terlihat kecewa.

"Kencan? Apa benar kita akan berkencan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit senang Seulgi sudah kembali bersemangat "Aku berencana mengajakmu makan malam. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau…" Seulgi kembali memeluk Luhan membuat Sehun menyeringai tak suka karenanya.

" _Ck!_ Kau dibohongi. Pakaian darimu sudah aku robek dan aku rusak, sebagai gantinya aku membelikannya pakaian dan dia memakainya saat ini"

Luhan melihat tak percaya pada Sehun karena begitu tega berkata jahat pada Seulgi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seulgi tak suka.

"Tanya padanya."

"Luhan apa benar Sehun merusak pakaian pemberian dariku?"

Luhan menatap antara marah pada Sehun dan tak tega pada Seulgi, namun dia tahu jika dia kembali berbohong semua kan menjadi lebih buruk "Ya Seulgi….maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga pemberianmu." Katanya menyesal dan tak lama Seulgi melihat marah pada Sehun.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN OH SEHUN!" Pekiknya dan berlari ke halaman parkir meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun serta kedua kakak beradik Choi yang kini menatap bingung baik pada Sehun maupun Luhan yang kini saling bertatapan tajam tak berkedip.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu lagi Oh Sehun." ujar Luhan dengan suara yang kentara sekali menahan marah dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengejar Seulgi yang sepertinya akan pergi.

"Seulgiyaaaa.."

Luhan berteriak namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Seulgi. Dia kemudian berlari ke tempat parkir berharap Seulgi belum pergi namun tetap tidak ada tanda kemana Seulgi pergi.

"Seulgiyaaaa"

Luhan masih berteriak merasa sangat bersalah pada putri kesayangan Sekertaris Kang itu. Dia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan berharap hubungan mereka tidak memburuk karena kejadian hari ini.

"Seulgiyaa.."

"Seul-….. _ah…_ kau disana rupanya." Gumam Luhan terengah dan tersenyum lega saat melihat Seulgi duduk tak jauh dari taman yang berada dirumah milik Kai.

"Kenapa kau disini? Pergi sana ke pelukan Sehun." Seulgi memarahi Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya membuat Luhan terkekeh karenanya.

"Sayangnya sudah ada gadis lain di pelukan Sehun. Aku lebih memilih disini bersama gadis yang sedang kesal." Katanya duduk di sebelah Seulgi dan memberikannya sebotol air mineral.

"Aku tidak kesal." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan masih menolak melihat Luhan

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Harusnya aku menjaga pemberianmu malam itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa fokus karena Sehun juga mengambil benda berharga milikku saat itu. Dia terlihat sangat marah."

"Kalian bertengkar hebat saat itu?"

"Aku menamparnya asal kau tahu." Gumam Luhan melihat tangannya dan mengingat jelas bagaimana Sehun memancing amarahnya saat itu.

Seulgi menyadari perubahan suara Luhan, pria disampingnya terlihat menyesal membuatnya merasa menyesal karena membuat Luhan mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi. Seulgi kemudian mengambil tangan Luhan dan sedikit mengusapnya menenangkan Luhan

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua sampai separah itu."

"Kami berdua terlalu parah bahkan untuk dikatakan sebagai dua pria yang pernah memiliki hubungan." Katanya tersenyum getir memberitahu Seulgi yang semakin merasa Luhan terlalu banyak menutupi hal yang mengganggunya.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang bersuara, Seulgi terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa menegang sementara Luhan hanya terus menunduk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Apa kau marah?"

" _eh?"_ Seulgi bergumam heran saat Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa menatapnya.

"Marah kenapa?"

Luhan saat ini melepas genggaman tangan Seulgi dan berbalik sekilas mengusap lembut tangan wanita disampingnya yang begitu baik padanya "Karena aku tidak memakai pakaian pemberianmu?"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Aku sudah membayangkannya kau pasti tampan dekat pakaian pemberianku. Tapi sialnya pemberian Sehun malah membuatmu berkali-kali lebih tampan dan _urhh.._ seksi. Aku akui masalah selera Sehun memang paling mengenalmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mau tak mau kembali tertawa.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal! Bisa-bisanya dia merobek pakaian untukmu. Dasar monster!" geramnya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan melihat Luhan yang masih tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Kau boleh melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan. Kau boleh merobek pakaian ini nantinya."

"Benarkah?" Seulgi membelalak bertanya terlalu bersemangat pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan membawa Seulgi bersandar di pundaknya "Ya kau boleh melakukannya. Lagipula aku tidak boleh menyimpan satu kenangan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Aku benar-benar harus melupakannya." Gumam Luhan mengusap lembut surai Seulgi, masih merasa tak enak hati pada wanita di pelukannya.

"Luhan-…"

" _hmmm"_

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kau terlihat kelelahan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya berdiri didepan Seulgi "Jadi apakah kau bersedia menemaniku pergi ke pesta Kang Seulgi- _ssi?"_

Seulgi mendengus tak percaya karena saat ini Luhan berusaha menggodanya membuatnya mau tak mau merasa senang dan bersemangat "Tentu Lu Han- _ssi."_

Dan tak lama keduanya kembali memasuki rumah Kai dan Jaejoong, bersiap menghadiri upacara pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dan untuk Luhan, dia hanya perlu melewati hari ini, karena setelahnya hanya akan ada dirinya sendiri yang memulai hidupnya yang baru.

"Seulgiiyaaa.."

Seulgi yang masih merangkul Luhan mencari asal suara dan memekik mendapati teman-temannya juga berada di pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo "Kau mau ke teman-temanmu?" Luhan bertanya pada Seulgi yang sedang melambai ke arah teman-temannya.

" _umhh…_ aku akan kembali secepatnya, jangan selingkuh. Oke?"

Luhan tertawa sekilas dan melepas rangkulan Seulgi "Oke." Katanya menyanggupi membuat Seulgi bersorak senang dan mencium sekilas pipi Luhan lalu berlari ke teman-temannya.

"Itu kekasihmu?" Luhan masih mendengar pertanyaan teman-teman Seulgi pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya tersebut.

"Iya…dia tampan kan?"

"Dia lebih cantik darimu."

Luhan pun terkekeh mendengar sepenggal obrolan para wanita dan berniat untuk memberi selamat pada Kyungsoo terlebih dulu sampai suara Jaejoong yang terdengar kerepotan memanggilnya.

"LUHAAAAN…."

Terlihat Jaejoong yang berlari sambil menggendong Haowen menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya "Syukurlah kau sudah datang, kapan kau datang?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan sambil menyerahkan Haowen pada Luhan.

"Aku sampai setengah jam yang lalu hyung." Katanya sedikit kerepotan membenarkan gendongan Haowen di pelukannya.

"Aku kira kau akan terlambat."

"Terimakasih untukmu karena meminta Sehun menjemputku, jadi aku tidak perlu terlambat sampai disini."

Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar ucapan Luhan dan sedikit bingung menatap Luhan yang sepertinya menyindirnya "Sehun menjemputmu?"

" _hmmm.."_ balas Luhan yang mulai sibuk bermain dengan Haowen.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memintanya menjemputmu." Gumam Jaejoong membuat pergerakan Luhan terhenti seketika.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah datang. Aku titip putraku sebentar, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan, sampai nanti Lu."

Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Luhan pun Jaejoong langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Haowen berdua "Kau tahu Haowenna. Terkadang aku merasa pamanmu masih memperhatikan aku. Tapi kemudian dia membuatku yakin kalau semuanya selesai." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Haowen yang sedang memeluk erat lehernya mengingat ucapan Jaejoong yang mengatakan tidak meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya.

"Lu-lu _yeppo!"_ Gumam Haowen yang memang sedari awal sangat menyukai wajah Luhan.

"Harusnya kau panggil aku Lulu _Manly."_ Katanya tertawa mencium gemas Haowen yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo kecilnya.

" _cake…_ lulu… _cake!"_

"Okey…Cake.. _aigooo.._ Kau benar-benar menyukai Cake ya." Gumam Luhan tertawa dan membawa Haowen untuk mendapatkan cake nya.

"Kau tahu Haowenna. Daripada ayahmu aku merasa kau lebih mirip dengan pamanmu. Bentuk wajah kalian terlalu mirip untuk keponakan dan paman." Katanya tertawa dan memperhatikan Haowen yang memakan cake nya dengan lahap.

Luhan masih menikmati waktu bermainnya dengan Haowen, mengabaikan pemandangan Sehun dan Sully yang terus bergandengan tangan kemanapun mereka pergi. Bisa dibilang dia sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, tapi jika terlalu dipaksakan melihat kebahagiaan Sehun dengan yang lain dirinya yakin akan berakhir di tempat tidur kecilnya dengan suhu tubuh tak normal karena terlalu memikirkan Sehun dan pasangannya.

"Lu-lu… _appa.."_

" _eh?"_

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat Haowen mengatakan _appa_ dia secara refleks mengikuti kemana tangan Haowen menunjuk dan sedikit takut melihat Yunho yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Demi Tuhan dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini, Luhan ingin sekali menghindari Yunho. Bukan karena dia membenci Yunho tapi karena daripada Sehun, Luhan lebih takut jika Yunho yang berteriak, membentak ataupun berkata kasar padanya.

"Ayah mencarimu ke semua tempat anak nakal."

Luhan semakin tak berkata saat Yunho mengambil Haowen ke pelukannya, sekilas dia melihat Yunho sangat menyayangi Haowen, karena jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melihat Yunho tertawa sangat senang dan itu hanya terjadi jika dia bersama Haowen.

Luhan yang tidak mau mengganggu moment anak dan ayah didepannya ini, perlahan berjalan menjauh dan berniat segera menghilang dari pandangan Yunho sampai

"Kau sudah mendapatkan _passport_ dan selembar cek dariku?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat Yunho bertanya padanya, Luhan otomatis menoleh dan memberanikan diri menatap Yunho "Ya direktur, aku sudah mendapatkan _passportku._ Terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil cek dariku? Apa jumlahnya tidak cukup?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Aku memiliki tabunganku sendiri untuk pergi ke tempat yang aku mau. Jadi anda tidak perlu memberikanku uang dalam jumlah banyak."

Yunho sedikit tertawa tersinggung dan membenarkan gendongan Haowen di pelukannya "Terserahmu saja. Lalu kapan kau pergi? Kau tidak berniat tinggal lebih lama kan?"

Kali ini Luhan tertunduk, bukan karena dia ingin menangis dia hanya sedang menahan rasa marah dan sakit hatinya pada ucapan Yunho yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. setelah merasa bisa mengontrol dirinya. Luhan menoleh dan kembali menatap Yunho

"Besok-….saya akan pergi besok direktur." Katanya memberitahu Yunho yang terlihat tersenyum senang.

"Apa Sehun tahu kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak direktur."

"Baguslah. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lama berada di sekitar adikku. Dia mulai mencari alasan untuk selalu bertemu denganmu dan aku tak suka. Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Kemana saya pergi tidak termasuk dalam kesepakatan kita. Jadi anda tak perlu mengurusi urusanku dan hanya duduk tenang karena besok saya sudah akan menghilang dari hadapan anda dan tak akan lagi berada di sekitar adik anda." Katanya terdengar bergetar menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas dan menatap Luhan "Kau benar. Aku tidak peduli, hanya pergi darisini secepat mungkin."

Katanya berjalan melewati Luhan dan tak lama kembali berhenti tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan "Terimakasih karena sudah membantuku selama ini. Aku harap kau berbahagia Luhan."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya tak mau bersuara apapun, dia lebih suka Yunho yang memakinya daripada Yunho yang terlihat peduli padanya, dia kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dan tersenyum lirih sambil bergumam "Aku juga berharap kalau kau selalu berbahagia, _hyung"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, itu artinya acara akan pengikatan janji antara Kai dan Kyungsoo akan segera dilaksanakan, Luhan sengaja mengambil kursi paling depan setelah sebelumnya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan wajahnya yang sangat bahagia. Luhan duduk di depan sebelah kiri dia ditemani oleh Seunghyun dan Seulgi yang masing-masing duduk disamping kiri dan kanannya sementara Jaejoong, Sehun dan Sully berada di depan sebelah kanan tempat pihak keluarga menjadi saksi.

Semua terlihat begitu khidmat. Sampai akhirnya Kai memasuki ruangan dengan tampannya dan tak lama Kyungsoo datang bersama Yunho sebagai pendampingnya.

 _Yunho?_

Ya….Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak memiliki keluarga sejak mereka kecil. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat Kyungsoo berusia delapan tahun. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi yang membedakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo diwariskan segalanya. Nama baik, martabat dan kekayaan. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang diwariskan kebalikan dari apa yang Kyungsoo terima. Luhan hidup dengan beban sebagai anak pembunuh yang tak memiliki apapun. Hanya hinaan dan makian yang akan ia terima di sisa hidupnya.

Luhan tersenyum iri melihat Yunho yang begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo dengan seluruh senyum di wajahnya. Terlihat Kyungsoo menggenggam erat lengan Yunho tak mau dilepaskan, membuat Luhan tak bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya, dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada kesempatan untuknya merangkul lengan Yunho seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Luhan masih menundukan kepalanya sampai akhirnya pendeta bersuara dan menyatukan kedua tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya terlihat bersiap membuat Luhan melihatnya dan berniat tak melewatkan satu moment apapun di pernikahan kedua sahabatnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya janji suci itu terucap dengan sangat yakin dan lantang di kedua belah pihak. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali, hanya rasa cinta yang begitu terasa dan terdengar saat keduanya mengucapkan janji. Luhan melewati seluruh prosesnya dengan khidmat dan tanpa terasa air mata bahagia ia teteskan bersamaan dengan tepukan haru sebagai ucapan selamat yang ia berikan untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan tahu benar bagaimana perjalanan kisah cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya tak pernah bertengkar hampir selama mereka berhubungan, dan hari ini adalah bukti dimana kekuatan cinta tanpa keegoisan dan kemarahan akan selalu berakhir bahagia pada akhirnya.

 _Haah~_

Luhan sedikit menghela kasar nafasnya, menyadari ini waktunya dia untuk pergi. Dia melihat ke seluruh keluarga Oh dan Kim yang sedang berbahagia atas pernikahan adik mereka. Membuat senyuman iri itu kembali tercetak pada wajah Luhan.

Matanya mencari-cari seseorang sampai akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Pria dengan postur tubuh sempurna dengan wajah terlalu tampan sedang tertawa dan bermain bersama keponakannya. Luhan diam-diam memperhatikannya lama, tak ingin melewati moment terakhirnya melihat wajah Sehun. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa cukup dan kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya. "Aku pergi." gumamnya berpamitan dan tak lama melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin memberikan selamat. Berjalan sedikit terhuyung sampai

"LUHAN!"

 _Sampai_ suara Jaejoong memanggilnya terlampau kencang membuat tidak hanya para tamu undangan tapi Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan Haowen menoleh dan melihat kemana arah kakaknya memanggil Luhan.

"Ya hyung." Katanya menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong berjalan cepat menghampirinya diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku-…."

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi. Pestanya belum selesai. Kau janji padaku akan berada disini sampai seluruh pesta pernikahan adikku selesai kan?"

"Tapi hyung-…" Luhan tidak melihat ke arah Jaejoong melainkan ke arah Yunho. Memastikan kalau dia boleh berada disini setidaknya sampai malam hari saat acara puncak Kai dan Kyungsoo selesai dilaksanakan.

"Sebaiknya kau tepati janji jika kau berjanji Luhan. Kau bisa pergi setelah acara ini selesai." Yunho memberikan suaranya membuat Luhan merasa sedikit lega dan mau tak mau mengangguk lemah mengiyakan keinginan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan berada disini sampai acaranya selesai hyung."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk sekilas bahu Luhan "Baguslah. Aku akan mencarimu terus sampai malam nanti." Katanya tertawa sementara Yunho dan Luhan bertatapan saling megingatkan.

"Ada apa?" kali ini suara Sehun yang sedang menggendong Haowen bertanya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat senang.

"Luhan ingin pergi secepat ini, aku sudah melarangnya tentu saja."

Sehun mengernyit dan kali ini menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Kau sudah makan?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat bingung menjawab.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban "Belum."

"Ikut aku. Mereka memasak nasi goreng kesukaanmu."

Dan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Yunho yang memicingkan matanya serta tatapan Jaejoong yang tersenyum melihat adik iparnya terlihat manis bersama Luhan, Sehun terus menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan memastikan sendiri kalau Luhan tidak akan pergi secepat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan malam hari pun tiba, puncak acara pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo diadakan terpisah dari rumahnya. Karena jumlah tamu yang datang diperkirakan melebihi di pagi hari, keluarga Kim sengaja menyambutnya di gedung yang berada tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kai dengan alasan lebih besar dan tentu saja karena si Oh kecil harus tidur dan tak boleh terlalu lelah mengingat bocah tiga tahun itu sudah harus membuka matanya sejak pagi hari tadi.

"Kau harus mengecek putraku setiap setengah jam. Pastikan dia tidak menangis dan jika dia mencariku atau ayahnya kau harus segera berlari ke gedung sebelah dan memberitahuku dan Yunho. Kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang begitu _posesif_ pada putra pertamanya dan memperhatikan benar bagaimana seorang ibu benar-benar menjaga darah dagingnya.

"Biasanya putraku akan terbangun kalau dia haus. Aku sudah meletakkan botol susunya di pemanas. Kau hanya perlu memberikannya kalau dia menangis, oke?"

Jaejoong berpesan pada _nanny_ yang sengaja ia sewa malam ini dan mencium kening Haowen agak lama lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan "Aku takut dia sakit." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang memang sengaja ingin datang bersama Jaejoong ke tempat pesta meriah yang diadakan Kai dan Kyungsoo di gedung sebelah.

"Dia kuat seperti ayahnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Katanya menenangkan Jaejoong dan tak lama keduanya berjalan meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat dimana puncak acara Kai dan Kyungsoo dilaksanakan.

" _yeobo…"_

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendapati suaminya memanggilnya dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya "Apa jagoanku sudah tidur?"

" _hmm…_ Tapi aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini, aku tidak tenang meninggalkan Haowen sendiri di rumah." Katanya memberitahu Yunho yang langsung merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada rekan bisnisku terlebih dulu, setelahnya kita menjemput Haowen dan pulang kerumah."

Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan mengerling Luhan untuk menikmati pestanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat ibu jarinya dan kembali menghela nafas merasa tak seharusnya dia berada disini.

Malam semakin larut dan tamu-tamu baik dari pihak Kai maupun Kyungsoo beserta keluarga besar mereka terus berdatangan, tidak hanya tamu dari keluarga Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Tamu dari pihak Yunho yang merupakan relasi bisnisnya juga terlihat datang ke acara pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Membuat satu-satunya orang yang mungkin tidak diharapkan berada disana hanya bisa sekedar bercakap dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal yang terus menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Merasa sudah mulai lelah, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang tak terlalu ramai sampai matanya kembali menatap sosok Sehun yang sedang bersama Seunghun dan Sully beserta keluarga masing-masing. Dia sama sekali tak berminat mendengar percakapan dua keluarga itu, hanya saja jika semakin dia menolak percakapan antara dua keluarga itu semakin terdengar membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menikmati setiap percakapan kedua keluarga tersebut.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat adik anda menikah dengan putri saya direktur Oh."

" _hmm.._ Aku juga ingin melihat adik kesayanganku segera berbahagia. Jadi kapan kau siap?"

"Dia siap hanya saja calon pengantinnya yang belum siap." Terdengar Jaejoong menyela pertanyaan Yunho membuat keluarga Choi sedikit bingung.

"Tapi putriku sudah siap."

" _ah.._ Apa kita membicarakan orang yang berbeda? Aku sedang membicarakan kekasih adik iparku. Bukan putrimu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit melihat usaha Jaejoong yang selalu berusaha membuat dirinya dan Sehun terus bersama. Merasa tak sopan menguping pembicaraan keluarga Oh dan Choi, membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang benar-benar sepi yang berada di lantai dua.

"Direktur Oh. Bukankah pria itu anak dari pembunuh kedua orang tua anda? Kenapa dia hadir di acara pernikahan adik ipar anda?"

Terdengar suara rekan bisnis Yunho yang mengenali Luhan sebagai si anak pembunuh bertanya pada Yunho yang kini melihat Luhan sedang menaiki tangga seperti mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan kalian melihat dia berada di pesta pernikahan adik iparku. Tapi aku pastikan dia akan segera pergi darisini."

Luhan mendengarnya-…langkahnya sempat terhenti membuatnya memenjamkan erat matanya dan sekali lagi dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit berharap semuanya cepat selesai dan dia bisa mengucapkan perpisahan yang layak pada keluarga yang sempat menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dirinya terus menaiki tangga, menghindari suara musik yang begitu keras hingga akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang sedikit tenang di pojokan ruangan lantai dua. Dia sesekali bersandar di jendela menikmati pemandangan yang kosong sama seperti hatinya yang kosong saat ini.

Luhan masih melamun melihat kosong ke luar jendela sampai matanya menatap sesuatu yang janggal dari jendela lantai dua di gedung tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Dia mengernyit dan sedikit berpindah ke jendela untuk melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya tak berkedip. Luhan semakin memicingkan matanya dan menyadari kalau banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran yang berhenti tepat di rumah Kai. Membuatnya semakin sesak karena menyadari ada gumpalan asap tebal yang berasal dari kediaman Kai dan Jaejoong. Luhan sedikit bersandar di tembok karena kakinya melemas sampai dia bergumam

" _tidak mungkin."_ Gumamnya yang langsung berlari menuruni tangga seperti orang gila. Menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia terlalu ketakutan membayangkan asap itu semakin menggumpal yang menandakan bahwa api mungkin berkobar dengan cepatnya.

" _Haowen."_

Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang terus Luhan ucapkan. Dia tidak mau memikirkan apapun, dia hanya ingin berada disana dan membawa keluar Haowen dari rumah Kai yang sudah setengah dilahap api.

Sehun yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sedikit menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Pria itu berlari kencang seperti terjadi sesuatu, membuatnya sedikit penasaran dan hendak bertanya pada Luhan

"Sehun ikut aku sebentar." Sehun ingin tetap berjalan ke arah Luhan namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan kakaknya begitu saja. Dia sedikit mengangkat bahunya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yunho dan mencari Luhan setelahnya.

Luhan yang sedang berlari ke arah kediaman Kai dan Jaejoong berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang juga berlari seperti orang gila, dia menebak orang-orang itu ingin memberitahu Yunho dan yang lain. Bisa saja Luhan berteriak ada kebakaran di kediaman Jaejoong, tapi dia tahu itu memakan waktu karena Yunho tentu tidak akan mempercayainya begitu saja.

Luhan terus berlari sesekali terjatuh lalu kemudian berlari lagi sampai dirinya benar-benar terjatuh karena melemas melihat kobaran api yang begitu besar yang kini sudah melahap setengah dari rumah Kai dan Jaejoong.

"HAOWEN!" Luhan berteriak dan berniat masuk kedalam sampai seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran mencengkram lengannya mencegahnya untuk masuk.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MASUK KE DALAM."

"TENANGLAH TUAN. KAMI SEDANG MENCOBA MEMADAMKAN API YANG SEMAKIN BESAR."

"TENANG KAU BILANG? DIDALAM SANA ADA ANAK BERUSIA TIGA TAHUN YANG SEDANG TERTIDUR. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG?"

Luhan menghempas tangannya dan berusaha masuk namun api yang berada di depan pintu membuatnya kembali mundur.

"INI TERLALU BERBAHAYA!"

Luhan tersengal, nafasnya sesak dia mengabaikan petugas yang melarangnya masuk. Berfikir bagaimana cara masuk tanpa membuat Haowen ketakutan dan sesak karena asap.

Mata Luhan mencari, otaknya terus berfikir sampai dia melihat salah satu petugas membawa tabung oksigen beserta dengan alat uap untuk dipakaikan. Dia berjalan cepat mendekati pemadam itu dan

 _Sret…!_

" _HEY!"_

Luhan mengambil paksa tabung oksigen itu, lalu mengambil selimut besar yang berada di mobil pemadam, menutupi dirinya sekilas lalu menerobos masuk mengabaikan teriakan peringatan dari seluruh petugas.

"HEY ITU BERBAHAYA!"

Luhan terus melindungi dirinya menggunakan selimut, menaiki tangga yang sudah dilahap api dan sesekali menghindari runtuhan-runtuhan api yang terus berjatuhan.

 _Huwaaa eommaa.._

"Haowen." Gumam Luhan mendengar suara tangisan Haowen, dia kemudian semakin mempercepat langkahnya sedikit meringis saat benda-benda panas itu mengenai tubuhnya.

 _Brak!_

"HA-…"

Luhan membelalak saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berada di ranjang kecil Haowen sedang mencekik Haowen yang kakinya meronta minta dilepaskan

"SIAPA KAU?!"

Si pelaku yang diteriaki itu pun menoleh, mata keduanya sama-sama membelalak saling mengenali dan tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali di tempat seperti ini.

"KAU!"

Luhan memekik menyadari seorang wanita yang sempat ia panggi ibu itu kembali datang ke hidupnya dan kali ini berusaha menyakiti Haowen yang terlihat sesak karena asap dan sempat dicekik.

"WANITA SIALAN!"

Geramnya berlari namun

 _BUGH!_

Luhan tersungkur saat kepalanya dipukul memakai balok oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. "EOMMA KITA HARUS PERGI. APINYA SEMAKIN BESAR, BIARKAN MEREKA BERDUA MATI DILAHAP API. KITA TIDAK AKAN TERTANGKAP." Luhan yang sudah setengah sadar samar-samar melihat pria yang pernah bekerja dengannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor ibunya.

"Luhannie aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini. Sayangnya ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku berharap kau cepat mati dan terbakar." Geramnya menjambak rambut Luhan dan tertawa menakutkan.

"EOMMA AYO KITA PERGI! KITA TIDAK DIBAYAR UNTUK MATI TERBAKAR! TUGAS KITA HANYA MELENYAPKAN BOCAH ITU" pria itu berteriak sambil menunjuk Haowen yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Jatuhkan lemari itu."

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"JATUHKAN LEMARI ITU TEPAT DI KAKINYA. PASTIKAN DIA TIDAK BISA LARI."

Dan pria yang Luhan ketahui bernama Kim Yewon itu pun sedikit terburu-buru berlari ke belakang lemari dan

" _ARGGHH!"_

Luhan menjerit saat kaki kirinya tertimpa lemari besar yang sudah sedikit terbakar. Membuat rasa panas dan nyeri bergantian menyengatnya saat ini.

"KITA PERGI."

Dan tak lama kedua ibu dan anak itu terlihat pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Haowen yang sama-sama sudah setengah sadar karena keduanya kekurangan oksigen saat ini.

" _eommaaa."_

Luhan masih samar mendengar Haowen memanggil nama ibunya, namun suara teriakan Haowen semakin tak terdengar membuatnya harus segera melakukan sesuatu sebelum hal mengerikan terjadi pada Haowen.

Luhan membalikan badannya dan berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya yang terjepit lemari sampai sebatas lututnya.

" _arghhhhhhh…"_

Luhan sedikit tersengal saat berhasil mengeluarkan kakinya dari lemari, dia kemudian berusaha berdiri namun kembali terjatuh karena kaki kirinya sudah tak bisa membantu menopangnya berjalan.

" _Haowen_ "

Luhan merasa panik saat Haowen sudah tak bersuara, membuatnya memaksakan diri dan mencari tabung oksigennya lalu berjalan terpincang mendekati tempat dimana Haowen berbaring.

" _h-hey_ jagoan kecil. Bangunlah." Luhan melepas jasnya dan kemudian memakaikannya untuk Haowen, dia juga setengah sadar karena menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha membangunkan Haowen yang terlihat pingsan tak sadarkan diri,

" _Haowenna_ Kau harus bangun sayang. Ayahmu tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu." Luhan masih menepuk pipi Haowen dan mengangkat Haowen ke pelukannya untuk menghindari api yang mulai melahap hampir seluruh kamar di tempat Haowen.

"Haowen bernafaslah aku mohon. Aku mohon bertahanlah. Ayah dan paman mu tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. OH HAOWEN!"

 _Uhuk!_

" _Appa…"_

Luhan menangis sangat bahagia bisa mendengar suara Haowen lagi, dia memeluk erat anak tiga tahun itu dan tak membiarkan rasa panas menyakiti putra Yunho dan Jaejoong itu.

" _haowenna.._ syukurlah…syukurlah kau bangun sayang. Pakai ini. Kau akan merasa lebih baik." Luhan tabung oksigen beserta alatnya di hidung kecil Haowen, memaksa keponakan Sehun itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sementara dirinya hampir mati lemas karena terus menghirup asap.

"LEPASKAN AKU! PUTRAKU DIDALAM SANA. HAOWENNA!"

Luhan bisa mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dibawah sana, dia kemudian berjalan terpincang mendekati jendela namun tak bisa terlalu dekat karena api sudah memakan hampir seluruh jendela di kamar Haowen.

"Lihat…. _eomma_ ada dibawah sana. Aku akan membawamu ke ibumu, tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan bertahan _hmm."_ Gumam Luhan terdengar frustasi karena hampir semua bagian dari rumah Jaejoong sudah habis dilahap api.

"Aku harus bagaimana." Gumamnya kembali berfikir dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Haowen.

" _arghh.."_ Luhan kembali meringis karena kaki kirinya benar-benar tak bisa digunakan, ditambah berat Haowen dan tabung oksigen yang berada di punggungnya. Dia benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini. Luhan terus berlari dengan kaki terpincang menuju lantai dasar namun merasa kesal karena sama sekali tidak ada celah yang bisa dilewati di lantai dasar

" _sial."_ Dia menggeram merasa tak ada jalan keluar, sampai dia melihat jendela yang berada di lantai dua merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar untuknya dan Haowen.

Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menolak jalan keluar tersebut, berusaha mencari jalan lain namun _nihil._ Luhan menatap Haowen yang kembali tak sadarkan diri dengan oksigen yang sedang ia hirup. Berfikir keras apa yang harus dilakukan sampai dia menyerah dan mengakui kalau jendela itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuknya dan Haowen saat ini.

"Dengarkan paman Haowenna. Sekali lagi-…aku mohon bertahanlah sekali lagi, dan setelah ini paman berjanji kalau kau akan bersama ayah dan ibumu lagi, aku mohon bertahan _hmm."_ Katanya berbisik di telinga Haowen dan semakin menutupi tubuh kecil itu dengan selimut tebal yang ia bawa.

Luhan sedikit mundur dari tempatnya, lalu mengambil posisi untuk menerobos jendela yang kacanya sudah terlihat retak dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Haowenna. Kau akan baik-baik sa…"

Luhan berlari terpincang sebelum api mem _block_ jalannya dan tak lama

 _PRANG!_

Dia menerobos jendela dengan ketinggian satu meter dan langsung terkapar di tanah,berharap mati seketika saat ini juga, tubuhnya terasa remuk redam, kakinya tak bisa digerakkan dan nafasnya hanya sesekali bisa ia hembuskan. Satu-satunya yang tak ia lepas hanya tubuh Haowen yang berada di pelukannya. Luhan memastikan tubuhnya yang mengenai tanah sementara Haowen hanya akan merasakan guncangan dan Luhan terus berdoa kalau Haowen akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu seluruh orang yang berada di luar rumah begitu terkejut melihat seseorang melompat dari jendela lantai dua. Semua orang tak terkecuali Sehun dan Yunho, yang mengetahui siapa benar pria yang baru saja melompat dan memeluk erat Haowen yang juga terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Yunho yang baru saja membawa istrinya ke _ambulance_ karena tak sadarkan diri begitu terkejut menyadari siapa pria yang baru saja menerobos jendela dilantai dua dirumah istrinya.

Keduanya berlari terhuyung mendekati sosok yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para petugas dan beberapa orang yang melihat. Keduanya menerobos dan begitu pilu melihat tubuh Luhan yang penuh darah dan luka bakar hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Luhan.."_

Sehun bergumam terduduk didepan Luhan, sementara seluruh petugas sudah membawa Haowen ke _ambulance_ dan masih menunggu tandu untuk membawa Luhan yang terlihat mengenaskan.

Yunho memalingkan pandangannya tak tahan melihat kondisi Luhan, air mata begitu saja menetes melihat sosok rapuh yang selalu ia hina kini benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Entah Luhan masih bertahan hidup, atau pria itu sudah tiada. Yang jelas saat ini Yunho tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Rasanya terlalu sesak melihat Luhan dengan kondisi seperti itu ditambah suara adiknya yang terus memanggil Luhan berharap Luhan sadarkan diri namun _nihil_ Luhan tidak merespon apapun, dia tidak menjawab teriakan pilu adiknya yang terus memanggil namanya.

Yunho sesekali melihat ke arah Luhan dan begitu marah karena petugas datang begitu lambat, dia mengepalkan erat tangannya dan

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN ADIKKU!"

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _karma does exist hmmm? *smirk *tear_

 _rasa2nya mau di end in aja sampai sini *grin_

 _._

 _Update..._

 _._

 _happy reading and review :*_

 _._

 _next update : Entangled :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**previous...**_

 _Sementara itu seluruh orang yang berada di luar rumah begitu terkejut melihat seseorang melompat dari jendela lantai dua. Semua orang tak terkecuali Sehun dan Yunho, yang mengetahui siapa benar pria yang baru saja melompat dan memeluk erat Haowen yang juga terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Yunho yang baru saja membawa istrinya ke ambulance karena tak sadarkan diri begitu terkejut menyadari siapa pria yang baru saja menerobos jendela dilantai dua dirumah istrinya._

 _Keduanya berlari terhuyung mendekati sosok yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para petugas dan beberapa orang yang melihat. Keduanya menerobos dan begitu pilu melihat tubuh Luhan yang penuh darah dan luka bakar hampir di seluruh tubuhnya._

 _"Luhan.."_

 _Sehun bergumam terduduk didepan Luhan, sementara seluruh petugas sudah membawa Haowen ke ambulance dan masih menunggu tandu untuk membawa Luhan yang terlihat mengenaskan._

 _Yunho memalingkan pandangannya tak tahan melihat kondisi Luhan, air mata begitu saja menetes melihat sosok rapuh yang selalu ia hina kini benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Entah Luhan masih bertahan hidup, atau pria itu sudah tiada. Yang jelas saat ini Yunho tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Rasanya terlalu sesak melihat Luhan dengan kondisi seperti itu ditambah suara adiknya yang terus memanggil Luhan berharap Luhan sadarkan diri namun nihil Luhan tidak merespon apapun, dia tidak menjawab teriakan pilu adiknya yang terus memanggil namanya._

 _Yunho sesekali melihat ke arah Luhan dan begitu marah karena petugas datang begitu lambat, dia mengepalkan erat tangannya dan_

 _"CEPAT SELAMATKAN ADIKKU!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana di Seoul Hospital terasa begitu mencekam dan menyesakan untuk beberapa orang yang terlihat panik dan sedang menunggu di luar ruangan. Semua terlihat panik dan memucat tak terkecuali dua orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri pagi ini. Semua berjalan dengan semestinya pada awalnya, sampai beberapa jam lalu keluarga Oh hampir kehilangan anggota keluarganya karena kediaman Kai dan Jaejoong yang terbakar sementara putra tunggal Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang tidur dengan pulasnya disana.

Tak ada yang bersuara saat ini. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing menebak-nebak apakah Luhan masih bertahan atau sebaliknya. Tak ada yang berani menyuarakan kecemasan mereka sampai ruang _ICU_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter paruh baya yang berpengalaman tengah berdiri diantara kedua keluarga tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Kai yang membuka suara untuk bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Luhan membuat baik Yunho maupun Sehun tiba-tiba merasa sesak takut mendengar kabar buruk yang akan telinga mereka dengar.

"Kondisi pasien kritis karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Dia kekurangan oksigen namun kami sudah menanganinya. Pasien juga mengalami banyak luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya dan yang paling buruk-…"

Sang dokter sedikit terdiam melihat seluruh keluarga yang menunggu Luhan begitu cemas dan terlihat memucat membuatnya tak sampai hati memberitahu kondisi pasien yang ia tangani

"A-apa yang paling buruk?" Kyungsoo bertanya terisak di pelukan Kai yang juga terlihat menegang takut dengan apa yang akan diberitahukan oleh dokter yang menangani Luhan

"Pasien mengalami kelumpuhan hampir 70% pada kaki kirinya. Dugaan sementara karena tulang sendi kirinya bergeser dan tulang keringnya lututnya retak karena posisi terjatuh pasien sangat fatal."

"Apa kau mau bilang Luhan tidak bisa berjalan?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan wajah pucatnya bertanya pada dokter Shin

"Dia bisa. Hanya saja jalannya akan terpincang. Lututnya akan sering mengalami keram karena kaki kirinya tidak bisa terlalu lama menopang berat tubuhnya."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Kai bertanya dengan nada bergetar yang dibuat setenang mungkin

"Kita bisa memasang _pen_ pada kaki kirinya sebagai penyangga. Tapi _pen_ yang akan dipasangkan di kakinya tidak menutup kemungkinan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Justru sebaliknya, terkadang dengan pemasangan _pen_ pasien akan mengalami sakit yang lebih parah namun jika dia bertahan, tidak menutup kemungkinan kakinya akan kembali pulih."

"Berapa lama kemungkinan Luhan bisa pulih dan kembali berjalan normal?"

Semua menoleh ke asal suara yang bertanya dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan wajah sembab dan ketakutannya berjalan gontai menghampiri kerumunan yang sedang berkumpul didepan ruangan Luhan.

"….."

Yunho sendiri ingin sekali berjalan menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya erat. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan setelah mendengar kondisi Luhan. Dia dan Sehun adalah yang paling memucat di ruangan itu. Rasa bersalah mereka pada Luhan seolah menggerogoti bagian terdalam dari diri mereka secara perlahan namun tepat di tempat yang bisa memberikan rasa sakit teramat.

Keduanya seperti menjadi bisu secara tiba-tiba. Tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, berfikir harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikan kondisi Luhan-… _tidak… bukan kondisi Luhan-._ tapi untuk mengembalikan senyum di wajah Luhan. Senyum yang perlahan tapi pasti telah mereka renggut dari Luhan hampir tiga tahun lamanya.

"BERAPA LAMA?"

Jaejoong hampir terjatuh kalau Sekertaris Kang tak langsung menopang tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat lemas, dirinya begitu marah, takut dan merasa bersalah dalam satu waktu ditambah dokter Shin yang hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya/

"JAWAB AKU?"

"Maafkan saya harus menyampaikan hal ini tapi kemungkinan untuk pasien agar bisa kembali berjalan normal sangat kecil bahkan hampir tidak mungkin. Kondisi retak pada tulang kering di lututnya hampir tidak bisa dipulihkan walau menggunakan _pen_ sekalipun. Tapi sungguh-…semua itu tergantung pada kondisi pasien."

 _tidak….tidak mungkin._

Sehun bersandar di tembok, kakinya bergetar hebat tak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Marah pada dokter yang menangani Luhan atau marah pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia mencegah Luhan berlari keluar beberapa jam yang lalu. Harusnya dia tetap bertanya pada Luhan saat melihat Luhan berlari menuruni tangga seperti orang gila beberapa jam yang lalu. Harusnya dia-…..

"LUHAAAN!"

Lamunannya tersadar saat Jaejoong bahkan berteriak sangat memilukan. Semua menikmati perasaan bersalah masing-masing berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan kondisi Luhan yang masih berjuang masa kritisnya saat ini.

" _Luhan.."_

Sementara Seulgi dan Seunghyun yang juga berada disana hanya bisa bergumam memanggil Luhan, merasa pertemuan Luhan dengan keluarga Oh memang kesalahan besar dalam hidup Luhan. Dan untuk Seunghyun dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan membawa Luhan pergi dari keluarga Oh dan memberikan hidup baru yang lebih layak untuk pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey pria cacat mau kemana kau?"

Merasa itu panggilan baru untuknya, pria itu pun menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum kepada pemilik _flat_ tempatnya tinggal "Aku ingin membeli obatku paman."

" _ck._ Daripada membeli obat yang tidak bisa menyembuhkan kakimu. Sebaiknya kau cepat bayar tunggakanmu yang sudah terlambat tiga bulan."

"Ya aku akan membayarnya secepat mungkin."

"Jika dalam dua minggu kau tidak membayarnya aku akan menendangmu keluar. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya paman aku mengerti."

"Cepat sana pergi. dasar cacat."

Pria yang kini memiliki luka bakar dan berjalan dengan kaki terpincang itu pun hanya tersenyum miris karena sebutan baru untuknya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan paman Kim yang menghina keadaannya karena memang benar dia adalah pria cacat yang tidak bisa menghasilkan uang

" _haah~…aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan."_ gumamnya menengadah ke langit dan tak lama berjalan untuk mencari yang ia butuhkan.

Musim telah berganti, waktu telah berlalu dan tak terasa sudah satu bulan terlewati semenjak kebakaran mengerikan yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Kim. Luhan mengalami kondisi kritis sampai kurang lebih selama empat belas hari. Dan pada minggu ketiga dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit meskipun dokter dan Yunho serta Sehun mengatakan dia harus beristirahat lebih lama.

 _Bukan-…._ bukan karena dia tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi Luhan begitu marah pada Yunho dan Sehun yang kini memandang iba padanya. Luhan begitu tak memiliki harga diri saat kedua bersaudara itu merubah tatapan benci mereka menjadi tatapan mengasihani saat pertama kali Luhan mencoba berjalan dan terbukti benar kalau kaki kirinya hampir mati rasa membuatnya harus berjalan dengan satu kaki sementara kaki kirinya hanya bisa dibuat untuk membantu menopang tubuhnya namun tak bisa di buat berjalan secara normal seperti biasa.

Dan karena hal itu, Luhan harus berjuang hidup untuk sekedar membeli obat penghilang rasa sakit atau membeli makanan yang sangat ia inginkan dengan susah payah karena tak ada satupun tempat yang mau menerima pegawai dengan kondisi cacat seperti dirinya. Banyak yang ingin membantunya tentu saja seperti Seunghyun dan Seulgi misalnya. Tapi demi tuhan dia masih bisa berjalan walau harus terpincang, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan rasa iba siapapun untuk membantunya bertahan hidup. Luhan masih memiliki sedikit uang dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli obat atau makanan yang enak untuknya.

Luhan memilliki bekas luka bakar hampir di seluruh tubuh bagian kirinya. Namun beberapa sudah menghilang hanya meninggalkan bekas berwarna hitam yang sangat terlihat di leher dan pundak kirinya, sementara yang lain seperti bagian pinggang dan pinggulnya masih harus dioleskan krim penghilang rasa sakit karena lukanya cukup serius, hal itu membuatnya harus berkali-kali menebus obat mahal itu ditambah dengan obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk kakinya.

Seperti malam dengan dingin yang menyengat ini misalnya. Luhan harus bersusah payah berjalan ke toko obat terdekat karena obat habisnya, dia menggunakan jaket tebal dengan topi jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, mengabaikan seluruh pandangan orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengasihani.

 _Tring…._

Luhan membuka topi jaketnya dan memasuki toko obat terdekat yang bisa ia kunjungi

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan terpincang menghampiri pegawai yang bertanya padanya "Aku ingin menebus obat ini." ujarnya memberikan sebuah resep obat

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar si pegawai meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya melihat sekeliling dan tak sengaja dirinya melihat ke cermin yang merefleksikan bayangannya dengan sempurna dengan cacat yang ia miliki. Luhan menatap lama bayangannya sendiri, memastikan bahwa yang berdiri disana adalah benar dirinya dengan segala kecacatan yang ia miliki saat ini. kaki yang tidak bisa berdiri sempurna, luka bakar di lehernya yang begitu terlihat dan wajah pucat karena menahan sakit di kaki dan pinggulnya membuat dirinya tersenyum mengenaskan dan mengejek dirinya sendiri "Menyedihkan sekali dirimu. Dasar cacat"

"Tuan ini obat anda."

Luhan yang masih mengejek dirinya sendiri langsung menoleh dan mengambil obat yang telah disiapkan "Berapa totalnya?"

"Empat puluh ribu won tuan."

Luhan membuka dompetnya dan tersenyum getir melihat uang yang tidak sebanyak itu ia miliknya, dia kembali menutup dompetnya dan menatap si pegawai yang menunggunya melakukan transaksi pembayaran.

"Apakah aku bisa mengambil setengahnya saja?"

"Tentu bisa." Ujar si pegawai membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Baiklah aku ambil setengahnya."

"Dia ambil penuh obatnya."

Seseorang dengan suara khasnya menginterupsi transaksi Luhan dan si pegawai membuat Luhan menoleh dan begitu benci melihat Sehun yang kembali berada di sekitarnya. Sehun sudah seperti ini semenjak dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit, tiba-tiba selalu datang dan selalu melakukan hal yang membuat Luhan sangat malu karena hanya untuk membeli obatnya sendiri dia tidak mampu.

"Ini uangnya." Sehun menyerahkan uangnya kepada si pegawai dan tak lama transaksi pun dilakukan membuat Luhan tertawa mengenaskan menyadari kemampuan keluarga Oh mempermainkan dirinya sungguh sangat mengaggumkan.

"Aku tidak butuh obat itu." Luhan menggeram dan tak lama berjalan dengan susah payah meninggalkan toko obat dengan Sehun yang terus memandangnya merasa bersalah melihat betapa Luhan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"Ini obat anda tuan."

Sehun kembali menoleh dan mengambil cepat obat Luhan lalu kemudian mengejar pria yang bahkan menyebut namanya saja sudah tidak mau.

 _Luhan.._

Sehun mencari kemana arah Luhan pergi dan sedikit tersenyum miris melihat Luhan yang kesulitan menyebrang jalan karena lampu hijau berganti dengan cepatnya ke lampu merah sementara Luhan hanya bisa berjalan lambat dengan kondisi menahan sakitnya seperti saat ini.

Dia kemudian sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan membuat Luhan yang melihatnya mengumpat marah karena mobil-mobil yang terus berlalu lalang dengan cepat bahkan di jam malam seperti ini. Melihat Sehun semakin mendekat membuatnya semakin marah dan memutuskan untuk menyebrang jalan sebelum

 _Grep….!_

 _Sebelum_ tubuh kekar Sehun mendekapnya erat. Luhan mungkin saja menikmati sensasi hangat yang diberikan tubuh Sehun setiap kali pria yang lebih tinggi darinya memeluk dan mendekapnya erat namun saat menyadari detak jantung Sehun berdetak tak beraturan membuatnya menyadari kalau pria yang pernah sangat ia cintai ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya dan Luhan tidak suka saat Sehun merubah sikapnya hanya karena dirinya dalam kondisinya saat ini.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan memandang pria tampan didepannya ini dengan tak suka "Pergilah, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Katanya memberitahu Sehun setenang mungkin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Sehun-….harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kau dan Yunho tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini padaku? Kalian tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku. Jadi teruslah membenciku seperti yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya."

"Maaf."

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU UCAPAN MAAF DARIMU!"

Luhan begitu marah saat kata maaf kini dengan mudahnya keluar dari bibir seseorang yang selalu berbicara kasar dan menghina dirinya. Sungguh dia tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali sikap Sehun kembali seperti dulu menjadi Sehun yang selalu berbicara kasar dan menghinanya bukan Sehun yang mengasihaninya atau Sehun yang peduli padanya karena kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah Sehun, biarkan aku pulang sendiri. Apa ini obatku?"

Luhan mengambil bungkusan obat di tangan Sehun dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan frustasi "Aku sudah mengambil obatnya dan akan meminumnya saat aku sampai dirumah. Jadi pulanglah dan berhenti mengikutiku." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Luhan menghela kasar nafasnya dan berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Sehun disampingnya, dia kembali menunggu lampu berubah menjadi warna merah dan segera menyebrang saat mobil-mobil mulai berhenti membiarkan pejalan kaki menyebrang.

Luhan sedikit meringis saat beberapa pejalan kaki menabrak bahunya bergantian karena jalannya yang sangat lama, membuatnya harus beberapa kali berhenti karena kakinya mulai merasa keram. Dia hampir mendengus frustasi melihat lampu merah akan segera kembali berubah menjadi hijau tapi dirinya masih berada di tengah jalan. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat awal sebelum seseorang mendekapnya dan membantunya menyebrangi jalan. Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa orang yang menolong dirinya saat ini. tangan kekarnya yang melingkar di pinggang Luhan, aroma khas _sitrus lime_ yang begitu Luhan ketahui milik siapa membuatnya kembali tersenyum menyadari kalau selamanya Sehun akan menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala dan tak mempedulikan kenyamanan orang di sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih, selebihnya aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Luhan menghempas tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mulai berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri disana dan menatapnya tak berkedip.

Seolah mengabaikan permintaan Luhan, Sehun terus berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang terlihat kesulitan berjalan, dia tidak mempedulikan kalau Luhan akan memintanya pergi atau lebih buruknya berteriak marah. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Luhan akan sampai dirumahnya dengan dinginnya malam yang begitu menyengat.

" _Luhan hati-hati."_

Sehun berlari membantu Luhan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan terlihat berkeringat tak sebanding dengan dinginnya cuaca malam ini yang begitu dinging

"Kenapa kau belum pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau sampai dirumah."

Luhan kembali menghempas tangan Sehun dan berusaha berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi Sehunna. Aku mohon."

Luhan kembali berjalan tertatih, namun suara langkah kakinya bersahutan dengan langkah Sehun yang masih mengikutinya dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Membuat Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya dan

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Mata keduanya bertatapan namun memiliki arti yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu sangat terlihat marah sementara yang satu terlihat menyesal. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi saat Luhan berteriak sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku mohon Sehun. berhenti mengikutiku. Demi Tuhan aku masih bisa berjalan dan aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak cacat."

"Kau kesakitan Lu."

"KAU YANG MENYAKITIKU!"

Luhan melihat wajah Sehun begitu frustasi membuatnya sadar kalau percuma mengatakan apapun untuk membuat pria didepannya ini pergi.

"Terserahmu saja." Katanya tak peduli dan kembali berjalan namun baru beberapa langkah Luhan merasakan lututnya berdenyut hebat dan membuatnya seketika kembali terjatuh dengan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak bergeming.

" _kaki sialan. Brengsek. Kenapa kau selalu kesakitan, sialan-…sedikit lagi. Rumah kita sedikit lagi tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. KENAPA SAKIT SEKALI ARGGHHH"_

Sehun dengan jelas mendengar Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri yang kesakitan, dia juga tahu benar apa yang membuat Luhan memaki dirinya sendiri, pria yang sedang terduduk di tanah sambil memukuli kakinya itu sedang merasakan depresi dan belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya.

Dokter Shin mengatakan padanya dan Yunho bahwa Luhan mengalami gangguan psikis yang serius. Ditambah dengan kondisi fisiknya yang tak sempurna membuat Luhan mengalami depresi yang hebat. Luhan tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya saat mengetahui dirinya mengalami luka bakar dan kaki kirinya tak bisa menopang tubuhnya secara normal. Dia hanya memandang kosong kedepan dan tak lama tersenyum sambil terus menerus mengatakan _aku sudah mendapatkan balasan karena kejahatan ayahku di masa lalu._ Dokter Shin mengatakan kalau tekanan yang Luhan rasakan bisa sewaktu-waktu membuatnya berbuat nekat untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Sehun berada di dekat Luhan hampir setiap hari dan setiap malam. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Luhan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kembali merasa kesakitan.

" _argghh…"_

Terdengar kembali suara erangan Luhan saat dirinya mencoba berdiri namun kembali terjatuh. Sehun masih menatapnya tak berkedip, menghapus air matanya yang menetes begitu saja dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih memaki dirinya sendiri.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan berteriak saat melihat Sehun mendekatinya, dia sungguh membenci Sehun saat ini. dia merasa tak berguna bahkan untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Sementara Sehun mengabaikan seluruh peringatan Luhan, dia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya Luhan akan semakin membencinya. Sungguh hatinya begitu sakit melihat pria yang selalu ia hina itu kini duduk tak berdaya menahan rasa sakitnya sambil memaki kakinya yang sedang terluka. Sehun semakin memucat menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar telah menghancurkan hidup Luhan terlalu sempurna.

"PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK-…"

"SEHUN TURUNKAN AKU!"

Luhan semakin menjerit saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, dia semakin meronta tak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tak berdaya.

"Aku akan pergi setelah mengantarmu pulang. Aku janji."

"BRENGSEK KAU! TURUNKAN AKU! KAU HARUS PERGI. AKU BISA BERJALAN SENDIRI SIALAN! "

Genggaman Sehun di pinggang Luhan semakin mengerat, dia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Luhan turun dari dekapannya. Luhan sudah kelelahan dan saat ini dia harus beristirahat, jika Luhan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun pergi maka Sehun juga akan melakukan apapun agar dirinya bisa tinggal dan menemani Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan.

"PERGI KAU SIALAN"

"Aku akan pergi. aku janji."

"AKU BISA BERJALAN SEHUNNA. TURUNKAN AKU."

"Aku tahu. Kau hanya sudah terlalu lelah."

Luhan masih melakukan segala cara agar Sehun menurunkannya. Tapi dia menyadari ucapan Sehun adalah benar yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah lelah.

 _Ya…._ Luhan sudah lelah, dia sudah merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Luka bakar yang belum mengering ditambah kram di lutut kirinya membuatnya harus menahan rasa sakitnya yang tak bisa diucapkan. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di _flat_ kecilnya dan menarik selimut untuk beristirahat.

"Kau harus pergi." ujarnya melemah dan memutuskan membiarkan Sehun menolongnya malam ini.

"Aku akan pergi."

" _kau memang selalu pergi dariku Sehunna."_ Luhan tersenyum pahit meratapi nasibnya, tak ada yang tersisa lagi untuknya. Dia sudah kelelahan bahkan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya saja dia sudah tidak mampu. Dia terisak kecil menyayangkan karena seharusnya dia sudah berada di suatu tempat dan memulai hidup barunya. Namun semua itu hanya mimpi untuknya karena kenyataan yang dia terima adalah dia masih disini. Masih berada di pelukan pria yang harusnya ia lupakan.

"Tidurlah. Kau akan lebih baik setelah meminum obatmu."

Setelah sampai di _flat_ Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat membantu Luhan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yan lebih tebal setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan krim di luka bakar Luhan yang belum mengering setelahnya dia membantu Luhan meminum obat dan saat ini Luhan sudah berbaring di kasur kecilnya yang menyatu dengan lantai.

"Kau harus pergi." gumam Luhan yang terus menerus meminta Sehun untuk pergi, namun karena efek obat yang mulai bekerja. Suaranya menjadi kecil dan tak lama hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungilnya.

" _Hmm..Aku akan pergi_. Maaf Luhan. Maafkan aku."

Sehun membiarkan air matanya menetes begitu tak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu pucat dengan suhu kamarnya yang sangat dingin. Dia tahu kalau Luhan masih beradaptasi dengan keadaanya sekarang, terlihat dari isi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan menandakan kalau hampir setiap hari Luhan akan membanting atau membuang benda apapun yang berada di dekatnya saat dia sedang marah atau emosi.

" _nghhhh..´_ Luhan sedikit bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya dan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya menenangkan Luhan dengan cara yang sama saat Luhan kecilnya mengalami mimpi buruk.

Sehun mengusap lembut kening Luhan sesekali menghapus keringatnya dan memandang tak berkedip wajah pucat Luhan "Aku disini. Tidurlah Luhan. tidurlah Lu-… _Maafkan aku."_

Setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur dengan nyaman, Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _flat_ Luhan sebelum pria cantiknya terbangun dan akan kembali marah jika melihat wajahnya. Sehun menaikkan selimut Luhan dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempat Luhan "Selamat malam Luhan." gumamnya berbisik dan menutup pintu Luhan dengan perlahan.

Sehun mungkin sudah berada didalam mobilnya kalau saja dia tidak melihat si pemilik _flat_ tempat Luhan yang memiliki usia dengan pamannya sedang tertawa bersama wanita cantik yang entah berasal darimana. Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu membuatnya muak karena sangat mengetahui pria paruh baya itu kini memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _pria cacat._

Sehun sedikit menyeringai sambil terus berjalan mendekati pemilik flat itu dan

 _BUGH!_

"HEY APA-….."

"Anda."

"Ya…ini aku sialan."

"AKU SUDAH MEMBAYARMU DENGAN JUMLAH BANYAK. TAPI KENAPA MULUT SIALANMU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MENGHINA LUHAN?!"

Sehun kehilangan kontrolnya. Dia terlalu marah pada semua yang menghina fisik pria yang kini sudah beristirahat dikamarnya. Dia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri saat pagi tadi pria brengsek ini menghina Luhan, dia bahkan mengancam untuk menendang Luhan keluar dari tempatnya tinggal saat ini jika Luhan tak membayar tagihannya.

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

"Sekali lagi mulut sialanmu menghina Luhan aku bersumpah akan membakar tempat sialan ini. KAU MENGERTI?!"

Pria yang biasa dipanggil paman Kim oleh Luhan itu pun terlihat babak belur dan mengangguk perlahan menjawab ancaman Sehun.

"Jika kau berani menghina Luhan dengan mulut sialanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah akan memotong lidahmu dan memberikannya kepada anjing liar diluar sana "

Sehun menginjak wajah pria yang memiliki usia yang sama dengan pamannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria menjijikan itu "Satu lagi-…penghangat di ruangan Luhan rusak. Aku ingin kau memperbaikinya, jika kau tidak memperbaikinya, aku akan mencarimu lagi. Ini serius, aku tidak suka Luhan kedinginan."

Pemilik _flat_ tempat Luhan tinggal pun hanya kembali mengangguk cepat tak menyangka kalau pria yang beberapa hari lalu memberikannya banyak uang benar-benar mengerikan saat dirinya menghina Luhan. dan dia tahu benar bahwa menyulitkan Luhan itu sama dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik. Tubuhnya sudah tidak berkeringat, kakinya sudah tidak kram dan merasa sakit lagi dan dirinya benar-benar tersenyum lega saat ini.

Dia kemudian sedikit bersandar ke dinding kasurnya dan memperhatikan kamarnya yang sudah tertata rapih, tak ada barang berserakan yang ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Luhan berpikir keras lalu tak lama senyum yang dipaksakan tercetak di bibirnya. Dirinya menebak bahwa Sehun lah yang merapikan kekacauan dikamarnya, membuatnya secara refleks mengepalkan erat tangannya karena terlalu banyak menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Sehun-… _pria yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan saat ini._

 _Drrt…drttt…._

 _Drtt…drttt.._

Lamunan Luhan terganggu oleh suara ponselnya yang bergetar, dia kemudian meraih ponselnya dan melihat nomor yang tak dikenal yang menghubunginya saat ini.

"yeboseyo… _"_

" _Selamat pagi. Apa benar ini dengan Tuan Xi Luhan?"_

"Ya saya sendiri."

" _Perkenalkan saya Lee Donghae manager perencanaan dari Shim group"_

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dan tak lama kembali bertanya "Lalu ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Kami telah membaca resume lamaran pekerjaan yang anda tujukan untuk Shim Group. Dan kami merasa tertarik dengan pengalaman anda. Jadi apakah bisa kita bertemu hari ini."_

Senyum itu mengembang begitu sempurnanya di wajah Luhan, dia seperti mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk membangun karirnya yang sempat hancur dan berniat mengumpulkan uang untuk segera pergi dari Seoul/ "Y-ya tentu saja bisa."

" _Baguslah. Kalau begitu kami tunggu kedatangan anda pukul sepuluh pagi ini. terimakasih."_

Setelah mendengar sambungan terputus Luhan bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan berniat untuk melakukan apa saja agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan menghasilkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

" _whoaaa_ aku tidak tahu kalau Shim Group menjadi sebesar ini."

Luhan bergumam mengagumi tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi sumber penghasilannya kelak. Dia sudah berpenampilan selayaknya karyawan dan tak lama berjalan tertatih memasuki perusahaan besar itu dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya meremehkan.

Luhan berusaha tak mempedulikannya dan terus mendatangai meja _reseptionist_ untuk bertanya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk bersemangat " _hmm.._ Saya memiliki janji dengan Manager Lee Donghae."

"Nama anda?"

"Luhan…Xi Luhan."

Wanita muda itu tampak mengernyit dan tak lama kembali menatap Luhan "Lantai enam."

"Terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju lift untuk segera memulai interview pertamanya.

" _Apa menurutmu manager Lee akan menerimanya? Kau lihat sendiri kan? dia cacat._ "

" _entahlah aku tidak peduli."_

Luhan tidak mendengarnya, namun seseorang yang baru memasuki perusahaan itu terlihat begitu marah mendengar seluruh karyawan di perusahaan ini menghina Luhan yang untungnya tidak mendengar ejekan tak bermutu dari mereka. Dia berjalan mendekati kedua wanita itu sambil melempar berkas yang ada di tangannya, kemudian menatap kedua wanita itu penuh kemarahan "Kalian dipecat."

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan seseorang dengan mata elangnya kepada dua wanita yang menggunjing Luhan dengan kalimat sialan mereka. Pria itu terlihat marah membuat kedua wanita yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya itu menatap takut padanya "Jangan tunjukan wajah kalian lagi didepanku." Geramnya dan tak lama menyusul ke tempat Luhan berada.

Dia menaiki lift dan tak lama turun di lantai yang sama di tempat Luhan berada, sedikit tersenyum dan berniat segera menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat tersenyum senang.

" _Maaf tapi Manager Lee baru saja membatalkan janji wawancara dengan anda."_

" _eh? Tapi aku datang tepat waktu. Kenapa dibatalkan?"_

" _Aku rasa beliau salah membaca resume anda. Resume anda mengatakan kalau anda adalah pria sehat tanpa satu kekurangan apapun. Tapi kenyataan yang kami lihat anda kesulitan berjalan bahkan untuk berdiri lama tampaknya anda bergetar."_

" _Ah- jadi karena aku cacat ya?"_

Pria yang sedang mendekati Luhan itu jelas sekali menangkap nada kekecewaan dari Luhan yang secara tidak langsung sedang dihina saat ini. Senyuman di wajah pria itu menghilang dan seketika berubah menjadi geraman ketika dirinya dengan jelas mendengar bahwa Luhan sedang dipermainkan saat ini. Pria itu otomatis mengepalkan erat tangannya dan berniat segera membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat sialan ini.

" _Karena anda sudah mengatakannya. Maka ya-…interview dibatalkan karena kondisi fisik anda."_

" _Baiklah. Saya permisi du-…"_

" _Arghh."_

Luhan sedikit meringis saat tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkram dengan erat oleh seseorang, dia otomatis mendongak melihat siapa yang mencengkram tangannya dan begitu terkejut mendapati Yunho berada didepannya saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Yunho bertanya menggeram kepada wanita yang baru saja berbicara dengan Luhan

Wanita yang sepertinya baru bekerja beberapa minggu di Shim group itu tampak ketakutan menyadari Yunho menatapnya dengan mengerikan saat ini "Kim Sohee direktur."

"Baiklah Kim Sohee- _ssi._ Mulai hari ini kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Kau dipecat dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu esok hari."

" _direktur."_ Luhan menggumam terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengatakan memecat wanita yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Direktur anda tidak perlu memecat nona ini." Sekertaris Kang berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang terlihat menakutkan saat ini.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Gumam Yunho yang kemudian merangkul bahu Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke ruangan tempat dimana Manager Lee berada

 _Brak..!_

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumennya tersentak sedikit mengernyit namun tak lama tersenyum dan berdiri menyambut Yunho yang masih merangkul Luhan yang sedikit kesulitan berjalan.

"Selamat pagi direktur."

"Kenapa kau membatalkan interview dengannya?"

"Dengannya?" Donghae tampak mengernyit tak mengerti dan tak lama menyadari satu-satunya objek pembicaraan dengan Yunho adalah pria yang kini sedang dirangkulnya.

" _ah-.._ Dengan Tuan Xi maksud anda?"

"TENTU SAJA DENGAN LUHAN."

"Direktur kenapa anda terlihat begitu marah? Saya bisa menjelas-…"

"APA KARENA DIA TIDAK BISA BERJALAN DENGAN BENAR?"

Raut wajah Donghae memucat saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat Yunho yang selalu terlihat bijak kini terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Kualifikasi untuk posisi yang akan Tuan Xi tempati adalah berada di lapangan dan menjalin relasi bisnis dengan para pemegang saham. Itu artinya penampilan menarik dibutuhkan untuk membuat para pemegang saham berminat dengan bisnis kita. Saya tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan mempekerjakan Tuan Xi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Maaf direktur."

Yunho tertawa mengerikan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Donghae dia kemudian membantu Luhan untuk duduk di kursi dan tak lama berjalan semakin mendekati Donghae.

"Tidak mau ambil resiko katamu?"

"Ya Direktur. Kita dituntut bekerja dengan berpenampilan yang bisa menarik _klient_ bukan sebaliknya."

"Baiklah aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko."

Terlihat wajah Donghae memucat menyadari nada kemarahan dari satu-satunya pemasok terbesar di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja "Apa maksud anda direktur?"

Yunho mendengus kejam dan melihat Donghae tak berkedip "Sekertaris Kang." Ujarnya memanggil pria tua yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya dan kini sedang menatap Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ya direktur."

"Keluarkan surat perjanjian kita dengan Shim group."

Tak perlu waktu lama Yunho mendapatkan kertas yang diinginkannya dan mencengkram kuat kertas penting untuk Shim group tersebut "Tadinya aku berniat untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian dan meletakkan setengah sahamku untuk Shim group. Tapi aku membatalkannya." Yunho mendesis dan merobek perlahan kertas perjanjian yang sudah di tandatanganinya untuk Shim group.

"Dan apa kau tahu kenapa Luhan tidak memiliki kondisi fisik sempurna seperti saat ini Manager Lee?" katanya bertanya pada Donghae yang masih tak percaya Yunho benar-benar membatalkan perjanjian perusahaan mereka.

"Dia menyelamatkan putraku dan mempertaruhkan hidupnya saat itu. Dan aku-….aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya atau lebih buruk menghinanya. Luhan sudah terlalu banyak merasakan sakit, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirinya merasakan lagi. Tidak lagi-..setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada hidupnya. APA KAU MENGERTI?" geramnya berteriak dan merobek hancur kertas yang berada di tangannya lalu melemparnya ke wajah Donghae.

Yunho terlihat murka dan tak lama menghela kasar nafasnya "Katakan pada Changmin kalau aku tidak akan pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu berkeliaran di kantorku lagi."

Yunho memperingatkan Donghae dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat diam memucat "Kita pergi Lu." Gumamnya membantu Luhan berdiri dan tak lama membawanya pergi dari mimpi buruknya di pagi hari.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Turunkan aku. Aku mohon"

Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Luhan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia kini bersama Yunho di mobil mewah Yunho yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Luhan mencengkram erat kedua tangannya dia atas lutut sambil terus memohonkan untuk segera diturunkan dari mobil Yunho. Luhan tidak bisa bersama dengan Yunho lebih lama lagi. Dia takut pada pria disampingnya yang kini terus menatapnya khawatir secara belebihan. Luhan menyukai Yunho yang sering memakinya dan memintanya pergi daripada Yunho yang selalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja namun kenyataannya semua jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Luhan aku akan membawamu ke Jaejoong kau pasti senang bertemu dengan istri dan anakku."

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca " _a-_ aku mohon turunkan aku."

"Tidak bisa Luhan. Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya kau untuk _check up._ Kita harus tahu bagaimana kondisimu."

"Kondisiku buruk. Jangan khawatirkan aku direktur. Aku hanya memintamu untuk segera menurunkan aku. Sekarang."

"Tapi Lu-…"

"SEKARANG AKU MOHON!"

Yunho melihat tangan Luhan bergetar dengan hebat membuatnya kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela tak tega melihat Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan bersamanya.

"Paman hentikan mobilnya."

Sekertaris Kang langsung menepikan mobilnya saat Yunho memintanya untuk berhenti, hal itu tidak disia-sia kan Luhan yang langsung membuka pintu mobil Yunho "Terimakasih direktur. Terimakasih." Katanya mengulang dan tak lama memberhentikan taksi yang melintas didepannya.

"Paman."

"Ya direktur."

"Apa menurutmu Luhan akan selalu ketakutan saat bersamaku?" Yunho bertanya pada sekertaris Kang dengan matanya yang tak berkedip memperhatikan kemana taksi yang membawa Luhan pergi.

"Dia belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya sekarang. Jadi, berilah waktu untuk Luhan direktur. Dan setelahnya saya yakin semua akan kembali seperti semula."

Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogoti dirinya dari hari ke hari. Dia tersenyum perih dan mencoba mendengarkan nasihat dari pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri "Aku bersalah pada Luhan dan Sehun. aku bersalah pada kedua adikku." Gumamnya bergetar dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _aku tidak tahan….aku benar-benar tidak tahan."_

Luhan terus menggumamkan kalimat yang menandakan dia sudah muak berada di sekitar Yunho maupun Sehun, tak lama setelah turun dari taksi dia memutuskan untuk segera sampai di _flat_ nya dan berniat pergi sejauh mungkin dari kedua bersaudara itu. Terkadang bibir mungil tertawa miris mengingat perlakuan yang ia terima baik dari Sehun maupun Yunho. Dulu keduanya menganggapnya sampah dan pembunuh. Kini keduanya menganggap dirinya sebagai pria cacat yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya yang berada di saku jaketnya sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang entah kenapa terus membasahi pipinya.

" _aku hanya perlu sejauh mungkin dari mereka."_

" _aku hanya perlu melupa-…"_

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencengkram lengannya dan kini memeluknya erat. Luhan sedikit membelalak, menebak siapa lagi yang kini berbuat sesuka hati padanya.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru Lu? Apa kau kesakitan?"

Luhan sedikit mendesah lega menyadari bahwa itu bukan suara Sehun maupun Yunho. Itu suara Seunghyun yang kini mengusap lembut punggungnya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa? Apa kau kesakitan saat ini?"

Seunghyun menangkup wajah Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya. Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin mengeluh apa yang ia alami beberapa hari ini. Namun melihat wajah Seunghyun yang mengkhawatirkannya membuatnya sedikit egois untuk menceritakan semua hal yang membuat dirinya sesak dan kesakitan.

"Seunghyunna aku-….." Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya, matanya kembali memanas dan hatinya begitu memberontak untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Kau kenapa _hmmm"_

"Aku tidak tahan berada disini. Aku tidak tahan berada di sekitar Yunho maupun Sehun. Aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Aku ingin-…."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan bergetar hebat sambil mencengkram tangan Seunghyun begitu kuat. Dia butuh tempat bercerita, dia butuh tempat sandaran dan semua itu hanya ada pada Seunghyun yang kini hanya terdiam mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Luhan merasa lega karena Seunghyun ada didepannya. Walau pria berwajah dingin itu tidak banyak berbicara, Luhan tahu Seunghyun sedang mendengarkannya dengan baik, dan tak ada yang dibutuhkan Luhan selain seseorang yang menganggapnya seperti biasa dan tak memandang fisiknya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku."

Luhan sedikit terdiam menanggapi ucapan Seunghyun dan tak lama mendongak untuk menatap wajah Seunghyun yang entah kenapa juga terlihat memucat melihat keadaan Luhan seperti saat ini.

Seunghyun tersenyum menatap Luhan dan menghapus air mata yang terus menerus membasahi wajah Luhan "Ikutlah denganku Lu. Jangan menolak untuk pergi bersamaku lagi. Aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak denganku." Katanya bergetar berusaha meyakinkan Luhan untuk meninggalkan Seoul untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Yunho ataupun Sehun. Kau akan bekerja, kau akan hidup lebih baik denganku. Jangan menolak untuk pergi bersamaku lagi Lu. Aku bisa mencarikan dokter terbaik untukmu"

Luhan tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa miris menanggapi ucapan Seunghyun "Kau juga mengasihaniku."

"Tidak-…Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku membantumu Luhan, itu berbeda. Kau bisa membayar pengobatan yang kau lakukan nanti padaku. Kau bisa membayarnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga lunas. Aku hanya membantumu. Percayalah." Ujarnya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Seunghyun cukup lama dan menemukan ketulusan yang diberikan pria itu untuknya "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini Lu. Kedua bersaudara itu sangat keterlaluan pada hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku hanya-…"

"Aku mau."

" _eh?"_ Seunghyun sedikit mengerjap mendengar ucapan Luhan dan sedikit tersenyum senang menyadari kalau Luhan menyetujui untuk pergi dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi denganku?"

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali dan sedikit menggigit bibirnya kencang "Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. hanya cukup bawa aku pergi secepatnya dari sini. Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Sehun maupun-.."

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat Seunghyun kembali memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba "Lusa-…Kita akan pergi lusa dari Seoul."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah Luhan beserta Seunghyun. Di bandara dengan tujuan penerbangan ke Jepang. Seunghyun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pergi ke Jepang dengan beberapa pertimbangan. Pertama dia memiliki dokter keluarga yang bisa merekomendasikan pengobatan untuk Luhan dan kedua dia memiliki rencana agar Luhan bisa menjalani hidupnya secara normal tanpa perlu merasa tertekan.

Seunghyun sengaja membawa Luhan pergi secepat mungkin dari Seoul. Dia takut jika Sehun mengetahuinya, pria sialan itu akan membujuk Luhan dan melakukan apapun untuk menahan Luhan, karena seperti Sehun-…dirinya juga akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa Luhan pergi.

"Apa kau siap meninggalkan hidupmu disini?"

Luhan sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Seunghyun "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku rasa ini yang terbaik untukku."

"Kau benar. Ini keputusan paling tepat untukmu." Katanya mengusap lembut rambut Luhan dan mencium sayang keningnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu minum. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Luhan pun tersenyum mengangguk melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Seunghyun, dia sendiri sedang mencoba mengendalikan diri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang seharusnya dia lakukan jauh sebelum keadaan dirinya menjadi cacat seperti ini.

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

Di waktu dan di hari yang sama, terlihat seorang wanita muda meraung dan menggeram sepanjang perjalanannya untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat ia benci saat ini. Wanita tersebut adalah Kang Seulgi, sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor Sehun dia menangis dan memaki apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Wanita itu menggenggam kotak kecil yang berada di tangannya dan bersumpah akan membunuh pria yang membuat Luhan- _nya_ begitu menderita dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul.

 _BRAK!_

"OH SEHUN!"

" _seulgi."_

Sekertaris Kang sendiri cukup terkejut mendapati putrinya yang terlihat begitu marah dan terisak sangat hebat.

"Sayang kenapa kau menangis?"

Seulgi tidak mempedulikan ayahnya dan

PLAK!

"Brengsek kau!"

Sehun sendiri secara refleks menggebrak mejanya tak menerima wanita didepannya ini tanpa alasan yang jelas menampar dirinya telak di pipi.

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sekertaris Kang langsung memeluk putrinya, takut jika Sehun membalas perbuatan Seulgi yang telah menampar dirinya tanpa alasan.

"BRENGSEK KAU! KAU MEMBUATNYA PERGI-…KAU MEMBUAT LUHAN PERGI! KAU MEMBUAT LUHAN-…. _ARGGGHHHHHH!"_

Sehun masih menatap putri tunggal Sekertaris Kang dengan amarah yang memuncak sampai dia mendengar nama Luhan yang membuatnya menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti sementara wanita muda itu terus meraung hebat di pelukan ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"LUHAN PERGI BERSAMA SEUNGHYUN!. DIA MENINGGALKAN SEOUL DAN DIA MENITIPKAN INI PADA PELAYAN DIRUMAHKU. DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU SIALAN!"

Seulgi melempar kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam tepat ke wajah Sehun. Sehun pun merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya, dia memungut kotak kecil yang dilemparkan Seulgi, membukanya perlahan dan tak lama kembali terduduk di kursinya karena kedua kakinya melemas saat melihat tulisan dan benda kcil yang berada didalam kotak kecil itu.

 _Ini milikmu. Aku mengembalikan milikmu Sehunna. Selamat tinggal._

Sehun menggenggam erat liontin yang selalu digunakan Luhan setiap saat. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan nafasnya seperti direnggut sehingga dia tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini, sementara Seulgi terus berteriak bahwa Luhan meninggalkan Seoul hari ini.

 _Tes!_

Air mata ketakutan itu begitu saja lolos dari matanya. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa bernafas saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah mati rasa sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Dia menggenggam liontin itu dan menghapus cepat air matanya

 _Tidak-…Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Setidaknya tidak saat ini._

Sehun pun berlari gontai dan menuju bandara secepatnya. Dia terus menggenggam erat liontin Luhan dan berniat untuk mengembalikan liontin kecil itu pada pemiliknya.

 _Aku mohon Luhan-…aku mohon jangan pergi._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Drrt…drttt.._

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mendapati nama Sehun berkali-kali menghubunginya. Dia merasa bersalah harus pergi seperti ini, namun tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama dan berada di sekitar Sehun, Dia sedikit menghapus cepat air matanya dan memutuskan untuk menolak panggilan Sehun dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Luhan…..Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dan meninggalkan hidupmu disini?"

Luhan sedikit membeku sangat mengenali suara yang sedang bertanya padanya. Suara yang biasa terdengar dingin dan membencinya kini berubah menjadi suara yang putus asa dan terdengar bergetar. Luhan kemudian mendongak perlahan dan hatinya cukup sakit melihat Yunho berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan nafas terengah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan kami?"

Luhan hanya terdiam tak menjawab apapun pertanyaan Yunho

"Jangan pergi Luhan."

"…"

 _Brak!_

" _direktur."_ Luhan sedikit membelalak saat tiba-tiba Yunho berlutut didepannya dan terlihat sangat memohon meminta agar dirinya untuk tetap tinggal

"Aku mohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan Sehun, adikku akan kembali hancur jika kau pergi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita lagi Luhan. AKU MOHON!" Yunho sedikit berteriak putus asa sementara Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak tahan melihat Yunho bersikap seperti ini didepannya.

"Aku bersalah pada kalian. Aku kakak yang buruk untuknya, aku pria yang jahat untukmu, aku memisahkan kalian begitu lama. Dan aku menyesalinya Luhan. Aku mohon tetaplah tinggal disini dan hidup bersama adikku."

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya mencegah air mata untuk turun sementara dirinya terus mencengkram erat kedua lututnya.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kami. Putraku harus mengenal siapa malaikat yang menolongnya saat dirinya hampir celaka. Aku mohon ."

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini direktur." Luhan menggumam putus asa merasa keyakinannya untuk pergi akan kembali berubah jika Yunho terus bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Maaf."

Yunho tertunduk sambil terisak hebat, _"hyung."_ Luhan bergumam dalam hati ingin mengusap punggung seseorang yang sangat ia hormati hingga hari ini namun sebuah suara kembali menyadarkannya.

"Luhan…."

Luhan melihat Seunghyun yang menatapnya khawatir, takut jika dirinya berubah pemikiran untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi. ayo kita pergi darisini Luhan." Seunghyun mengulurkan tangannya berharap Luhan membalas uluran tangannya.

" _jangan…aku mohon."_ Yunho bergumam pelan melihat Luhan sangat putus asa.

Luhan sendiri merasa sangat membenci dirinya saat ini. dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan benar jika dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan seperti saat ini. Dia sungguh hancur melihat Yunho yang begitu berkuasa kini memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal sementara Seunghyun yang menjanjikan hidup baru untuknya juga terlihat putus asa menatap ke arahnya.

Luhan menatap keduanya bergantian dan tak lama memejamkan matanya sambil tertunduk, dia berfikir keras sampai akhirnya dia membuat keputusan yang mungkin akan membuat salah satu dari kedua pria didepannya akan merasa kecewa padanya.

"Maafkan aku direktur. Aku harus pergi."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Seunghyun dan memandang menyesal Yunho yang kini terisak semakin hebat didepannya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya direktur. Kau dan Sehun-…kalian berdua tetap akan menjadi seseorang yang paling aku ingat didalam hidupku. Aku pergi _hyung."_

Yunho semakin terisak saat Luhan memanggilnya _hyung_ dengan suara hampir terdengar. Dia ingin sekali mendengar Luhan memanggilnya _hyung_ setiap hari, namun dia tahu itu hanya harapan untuknya karena saat ini Luhan telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Sehun dengan rasa bersalah yang akan mereka rasakan seumur hidup mereka.

Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Luhan, Yunho memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari bandara, berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada adik dan istrinya. Dia terlihat begitu kacau dan berjalan gontai sampai sosok yang paling ia sayangi berdiri didepannya dengan terengah.

"hyung? Mana Luhan? apa kau melihatnya?"

Suara adiknya begitu memilukan, dia bertanya hampir menangis namun matanya terus mencari ke sekelilingnya berharap bisa melihat sosok pria yang sangat dicintai adiknya.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun berteriak menoleh ke arah manapun berharap Luhan membalas teriakannya.

"Hyung bantu aku mencari Luhan-…Seulgi bilang dia pergi hari ini. Kita harus menca-…"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat kakak kandungnya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya seolah memintanya untuk berhenti mencari Luhan.

" _tidak mungkin."_ Ujarnya tak percaya dan kembali berlari mencari Luhan namun Yunho menahannya

"Luhan sudah pergi Sehunna."

"TIDAK! DIA BELUM PERGI. …..DIA MASIH BERADA DISINI! LUHAAAAAAANNN!"

Sehun meronta di pelukan Yunho dan berteriak sangat kencang membuat siapa saja yang melewatinya melihat ke arahnya dan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna. Maafkan aku." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada adiknya, meminta maaf karena tak bisa membuat Luhan untuk tetap tinggal.

"KAU BOHONG HYUNG! LUHAAAANNN!"

Sehun terus meronta dan terduduk lemas saat Yunho terus menahannya. Dia merasa sesuatu kembali direnggut darinya. Dia pikir dia siap jika suatu saat Luhan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tapi dia salah besar. Dia sama sekali tidak siap dan dia tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan Luhan akan sesakit ini seperti sebelumnya.

"KAU MEMBIARKAN LUHAN PERGI LAGI HYUNG. KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU KEHILANGAN LUHAN LAGI HYUNG. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENAHANNYA….. _ARGGGHHHHH_ "

Sehun meraung menyalahkan Yunho yang semakin memeluk erat adiknya, sementara Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lirih memuji kemampuannya untuk membuat adiknya begitu menderita. "Maafkan aku Sehunna. Maaf" Yunho menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun berharap adiknya bisa lebih tenang namun itu seperti hanya harapan untuknya karena

"LUHAAAAAANNNNN!"

 _Karena dia tahu benar dia kembali membiarkan adik kecilnya merasa hancur untuk kedua kalinya._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _*take a deep breath...suka atau tidak tapi 1-1 untuk para maincastnya #taudongmaksudgue :""_

 _._

 _okaayyy chapter ini emosi jiwa gue nulisnya... tapi udalah di tbc in aja daripada makin emosi -_-_

 _._

 _kabar buruknya gw minggu ini cuma bisa update restart...kabar bagusnya setelah tdf mungkin restart lagi yang update. ;p_

 _._

 _yowislah...ampuni gue..selamat membaca dan review...and seeyou nextweek. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Kak Restart kapan end?_

 ** _chapter 15_**

 _Kak Choi Seughyun disini TOP BIGBANG ya?_

 _ **Yap!**_

 _Kak happy ending kan?_

 _ **Maunya nangis2 apa senyum2?**_

 _Kak...kak...kak..._

 _ ***pundung dipojokan**_

 _Back to story yaaaaaaaaaaaa...:)_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Previous...**_

 _Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Luhan, Yunho memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari bandara, berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada adik dan istrinya. Dia terlihat begitu kacau dan berjalan gontai sampai sosok yang paling ia sayangi berdiri didepannya dengan terengah._

 _"hyung? Mana Luhan? apa kau melihatnya?"_

 _Suara adiknya begitu memilukan, dia bertanya hampir menangis namun matanya terus mencari ke sekelilingnya berharap bisa melihat sosok pria yang sangat dicintai adiknya._

 _"LUHAN!"_

 _Sehun berteriak menoleh ke arah manapun berharap Luhan membalas teriakannya._

 _"Hyung bantu aku mencari Luhan-…Seulgi bilang dia pergi hari ini. Kita harus menca-…"_

 _Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat kakak kandungnya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya seolah memintanya untuk berhenti mencari Luhan._

 _"_ _tidak mungkin."_ _Ujarnya tak percaya dan kembali berlari mencari Luhan namun Yunho menahannya_

 _"Luhan sudah pergi Sehunna."_

 _"TIDAK! DIA BELUM PERGI. …..DIA MASIH BERADA DISINI! LUHAAAAAAANNN!"_

 _Sehun meronta di pelukan Yunho dan berteriak sangat kencang membuat siapa saja yang melewatinya melihat ke arahnya dan Yunho._

 _"Maafkan aku Sehunna. Maafkan aku." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada adiknya, meminta maaf karena tak bisa membuat Luhan untuk tetap tinggal._

 _"KAU BOHONG HYUNG! LUHAAAANNN!"_

 _Sehun terus meronta dan terduduk lemas saat Yunho terus menahannya. Dia merasa sesuatu kembali direnggut darinya. Dia pikir dia siap jika suatu saat Luhan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tapi dia salah besar. Dia sama sekali tidak siap dan dia tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan Luhan akan sesakit ini seperti sebelumnya._

 _"KAU MEMBIARKAN LUHAN PERGI LAGI HYUNG. KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU KEHILANGAN LUHAN LAGI HYUNG. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENAHANNYA….._ _ARGGGHHHHH_ _"_

 _Sehun meraung menyalahkan Yunho yang semakin memeluk erat adiknya, sementara Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lirih memuji kemampuannya untuk membuat adiknya begitu menderita. "Maafkan aku Sehunna. Maaf" Yunho menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun berharap adiknya bisa lebih tenang namun itu seperti hanya harapan untuknya karena_

 _"LUHAAAAAANNNNN!"_

 _Karena dia tahu benar dia kembali membiarkan adik kecilnya merasa hancur untuk kedua kalinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ ** _restart_** _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam ini. Dan itu artinya hanya tersisa beberapa jam lagi sebelum hari kembali berganti dan cerita baru kembali dimulai. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang berkumpul bersama keluarga atau sekedar duduk di kedai kopi bersama teman merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu. Namun tentu saja tidak semua orang melakukannya.

 _Ya...tidak semuanya._ Termasuk Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegak dengan wajah dingin yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah hampir tiga bulan ini tak ia dapatkan.

Merasa sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tak mendapatkan kabar bagus tentang keberadaan pria yang sedari kecil hidupnya selalu menemaninya membuatnya tak mempunyai pilihan lain dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan kegagalan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan detektif yang ia sewa dan berniat untuk kembali pulang ke apartemennya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata berharap bisa segera bertemu dengan pria yang wajah terlukanya selalu terbayang di setiap dirinya mencoba untuk merelakan.

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu pun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan apartemen miliknya dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati seseorang sedang menunggunya dan kini sudah terlihat kedinginan dengan bocah tiga tahun dipelukannya.

" _hyung..."_

"Sehun...Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan tak penting kakak iparnya dan segera mengambil keponakannya yang sepertinya tertidur dan saat ini sedang kedinginan "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" katanya bertanya menggendong Haowen dan sedikit menghangatkan keponakannya yang memang sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku menunggumu. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di lantai berapa."

Sehun menatap lama kakak iparnya dan tak lama menghela dalam nafasnya "Aku akan memberitahumu. Ayo kita masuk. Kau juga kedinginan." Sehun pun menggenggam Jaejoong dan menuntun kakak iparnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya agar merasa lebih hangat.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang sebentar lagi. Biarkan Haowen tidur sebentar sementara minumlah ini. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sehun memberikan Jaejoong secangkir cokelat panas dan pria bermata bulat didepannya itu menerimanya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan cepat. "Sehun..."

" _hmmh.."_

Sehun yang sedang fokus pada laptopnya pun sedikit melirik Jaejoong dan tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus pada laptop didepannya.

"Pulanglah."

"Pulang kemana hyung? Aku sudah pulang saat ini."

"Kau tahu maksud kedatanganku kesini kan? Aku tidak tahan melihat keluargaku terpisah."

"Keluargamu tidak terpisah hyung."

"Tapi kau pergi Sehunna."

Jemari Sehun berhenti mengetik saat menyadari perubahan suara Jaejoong yang kini bergetar dan tertunduk dengan suara yang kentara sekali memohon. Pria yang lebih muda itu pun menghela dalam nafasnya dan menutup perlahan laptop yang sedang ia gunakan lalu kemudian berpindah duduk ke samping pria cantik yang merupakan istri kakak kandungnya tersebut. "Kenapa nona cantik ini menangis _hmm."_ Sehun sedikit menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mengusap air mata kakak iparnya lalu kemudian meletakkan kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku akan pulang hyung." Gumamnya mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah hyung." Gumam Sehun menatap kosong kedepan dengan tangan yang terus mengelus sayang punggung kakak iparnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban adik dari suaminya itu pun refleks melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap adik iparnya penuh harap "Pulanglah Sehun. Aku mohon jangan membenci kakakmu."

Sehun menatap lama wajah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa lirih mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong "Aku tidak membenci Yunho."

"Tapi kau menghindarinya sejak hari dimana Luhan pergi. Kau terlalu marah dan membenci suamiku Sehunna."

"Aku mohon percayalah hyung, aku tidak membenci Yunho hyung. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padanya. Aku tidak bisa berada di sekitarnya untuk sementara waktu, karena setiap melihat wajah Yunho aku teringat Luhan. Dia membiarkan aku kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku-..."

Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, dia hanya menatap kosong dengan kepala tertunduk sementara rasa mual sudah kembali ia rasakan. Sungguh jika ada yang bertanya kenapa dia meninggalkan rumahnya dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya terlalu kecewa pada hyungnya. Sehun kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya dan tak lama kembali menatap kakak iparnya "Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi hyung. Aku akan membangunkan Haowen dan mengantar kalian pulang. Kau bersiaplah."

Jaejoong hanya bisa tertunduk merasa terlalu jauh mengganggu Sehun, dia hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh dan bertanya-tanya kapan keluarganya akan kembali berkumpul seperti dulu dan tak terpisah lagi seperti saat ini. Jaejoong kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya dan menyadari satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kedua kakak beradik itu kembali bersama adalah Luhan.

Karena semenjak kepergian Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun memutuskan untuk angkat kaki tidak hanya dari rumahnya melainkan dari perusahaan miliknya. Sementara Yunho?-...suaminya hanya bisa menikmati perasaan bersalah yang sengaja ia biarkan menghimpit dan membuat sesak nafasnya setiap hari agar tidak pernah lupa bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan yang dirasakan baik untuk adik kandungnya maupun Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Masuklah sebentar Sehun. Kakakmu ada didalam sana."

Jaejoong masih mencoba membujuk Sehun saat adik iparnya mengantar dirnya dan Haowen pulang kerumah. Dia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang menatap rindu kerumahnya sendiri, namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus mendesah frustasi menyadari Sehun dan Yunho-...kedua kakak beradik itu memiliki sifat yang sama kerasnya.

"Lain kali saja hyung. Cepat bawa Haowen masuk, dia sudah kedinginan."

Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan tak lama membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong yang sedang memangku putranya "Aku pamit hyung. Sampai nanti."

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun kemudian kembali memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

"Sayang kau darimana saja?"

Jaejoong sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati suaminya yang berjalan mendekat menghampirinya "Aku pergi menemui Sehun."

Yunho yang sedang membawa Haowen ke pelukannya sedikit terdiam dan tak lama merangkul pinggang istrinya menolak untuk menatap Jaejoong saat ini "Benarkah? Apa adikku sehat?"

" _hmm_ adikmu sehat."

"Syukurlah. Aku senang dia baik-baik saja." Balas Yunho menggenggam tangan istrinya dan segera membawanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Sehun pulang. Aku mohon."

Yunho tak menjawab apapun hanya terus menggendong putranya dan menggenggam erat jemari istrinya, hatinya terlalu sakit menyadari kalau dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menjaga adik kecilnya dengan baik. Alih-alih menjaga dia bahkan menjadi penyebab utama kepergian Sehun dari rumah mereka sendiri.

"Yunho."

Yunho sedikit menoleh menatap istrinya kemudian sekilas tersenyum membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya "Aku akan membawa adikku pulang. Aku janji." Gumamnya mencium kening Jaejoong dan berharap segera bisa menemukan Luhan dan kembali membawa Luhan ke tengah-tengah keluarganya lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang dengan alasan tertentu menjadi hari yang di benci oleh Sehun. Karena selain tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun, Sehun kerap kali diberikan kabar yang sama oleh penjaganya yang mengatakan mereka belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Hal itu tak jarang menyulut emosi Sehun dengan cepat, membuatnya kerap kali memukuli siapapun yang selalu memberikannya kabar buruk.

Seperti pagi ini misalnya, beberapa penjaga Sehun datang ke apartemennya dengan kabar yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tidak menemukan Luhan dan kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun telah sampai pada batasnya. Kamar apartemen Sehun penuh dengan barang-barang yang dibanting dan dirusak dengan sengaja, terlihat pria itu terengah dengan tangan mengepal dan mata yang menatap penuh kemarahan pada sekumpulan orang bodoh yang selalu bekerja sangat lambat untuknya.

"Kami akan menemukannya tuan muda. Beri kami sedikit tambahan waktu, kami selalu menemukan siapapun yang kau inginkan pada akhirnya." Terlihat satu pria yang sudah berlumuran darah memohon pada Sehun yang masih mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"AKU TIDAK BISA BERSABAR LEBIH LAMA LAGI SIALAN"

 _Ting tong….!_

 _Ting Tong..!_

Kemarahan Sehun sempat teralihkan dengan suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi, dia awalnya ingin mengabaikan seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya sampai akhirnya dia menggeram marah dan melempar asal tongkat pemukul yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya

 _Ting tong…!_

 _Ting-…!_

Sehun sedikit bergegas membuka pintunya dan

 _cklek…!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan kenapa lama sekali membuka pintu?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Kai saat ini sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang sepertinya menahan kesal "Tahu darimana aku tinggal disini?"

Pria yang diberi pertanyaan itu pun sedikit terkekeh dan menatap pria didepannya dengan meremehkan "Aku seribu kali lebih baik darimu jika menyangkut keberadaan seseorang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya didepan pintu seperti ini? Biarkan aku masuk."

Kai menyeruak masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun dan cukup terkejut mendapati tiga orang pria dalam keadaan babak belur dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Oh Sehun?" Kai mendesis bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya melewatinya dan mengambil minuman keras dari kulkasnya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka kalau kau tak datang mengganggu."

"Bajingan sialan." Geramnya dan menghampiri ketiga pria yang sepertinya sudah tersengal kesulitan bernafas.

"Cepat pergi darisini dan obati luka kalian. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kalian lagi." Gumam Kai memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada ketiga pria yang menjadi korban kemarahan Sehun. Ketiga orang suruhan Sehun itu pun lantas bergegas keluar dan sedikit berterimakasih karena Kai datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan adik dari kakak iparnya tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Kai yang sudah duduk di sofa berusaha tak mempedulikan apapun yang akan ia dengar setelah ini.

"Terserahmu mau berkata apa. Aku tidak peduli. Aku frustasi asal kau tahu." Gumam Sehun memberikan Kai sekaleng bir yang langsung dijauhkan Kai begitu saja.

"Aku tidak minum."

" _hmm_ baiklah." Gumam Sehun yang langsung mengambil kaleng bir milik Kai, membukanya sekilas dan meneguk sampai setengah kaleng bir tersebut.

" _haah~_ Minuman ini sangat nikmat asal kau tahu."

"Kau benar-benar berantakan Sehun."

"Sudahlah. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan itu, aku bosan mendengarnya."

Kai sedikit menatap lama pria yang berada didepannya, dan mempelajari raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat menderita bahkan terdengar jelas di suaranya yang bergetar mengakui kalau dirinya memang sangat hancur.

" _ah-…_ Aku dengar Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anakmu. Selamat untukmu Kai. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Aku bahagia. Tapi jika kau katakan aku sangat bahagia kau salah. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Memikirkan kepergian pria yang menolong keponakanku malam itu. Aku juga mencarinya sepertimu tapi bedanya aku menemukan dimana Luhan berada."

Sehun yang sedang meminum kaleng birnya otomatis menoleh melihat ke arah Kai dan berharap dirinya tidak salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai padanya "Kau bilang apa?"

Kai mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mengambil cepat kaleng bir yang berada di tangan Sehun "Aku bilang aku menemukan Luhan. Aku menemukan pria yang menolong keponakanku dari kebakaran malam itu."

Nafas Sehun terasa tercekat mendengar kabar baik dari adik kakak iparnya tersebut, jantungnya berdebar dan seketika suhu tubuhny menjadi dingin berharap kalau dirinya tidak bermimpi saat ini. " _Ba-_ bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?"

"Choi Seunghyun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan selama ini. Kau tidak bisa menemukan Luhan dimanapun dia berada jika kau tetap mencarinya. Kau harusnya mencari Seunghyun. Pria itu cukup berpengaruh di Jepang. Dan jika kita menemukan dimana Seunghyun itu artinya Luhan tak berada jauh darinya kan?"

"Jadi kau mencari Seunghyun?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau mendapatkan keberadaanya?"

"Ya."

Sehun terlihat tertawa bodoh dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Kai yang juga menatapnya saat ini. "Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah Sehunna. Kau memang mencari Luhan jadi wajar jika kau fokus padanya. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau melakukan segala cara untuk menemukan Luhan makan Seunghyun juga akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjauhkan Luhan darimu?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan merasa begitu tersiksa dari ucapan Kai yang sepenuhnya benar. Seunghyun benar-benar menyembunyikan Luhan dari jangkauannya. Dia tidak membiarkan apapun mengenai Luhan untuk mudah ia temukan, membuatnya harus terus menerus mencari tanpa tahu kapan akan bisa kembali bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahya dan menatap Kai dengan frustasi "Beritahu aku dimana Luhan."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan….."

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum saat seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dengan tergesa "Ada apa nyonya cantik?" katanya menggoda sekertaris yang mungkin berusia sama dengan paman Kang jika dia masih berada di Seoul saat ini.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Luhan melihat sekilas arlojinya dan mengernyit bingung "Apa masih ada _klient_ yang harus aku tangani?"

Wanita didepannya itu menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum menatap Luhan "Apa kau terburu-buru? Aku bisa memberitahunya untuk datang lain kali."

"Sepertinya iya. Seunghyun sudah menungguku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau sudah pulang."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan mencium sekilas wanita yang sangat membantunya dalam banyak hal selama ia menjabat sebagai penasihat di perusahaaan Seunghun sebulan belakangan ini "Gomawo cantik." Katanya tersenyum senang dan tak lama meninggalkan sekertaris kepercayaan Seunghyun di tempatnya bekerja.

"Luhan.."

Luhan pun berhenti dan kembali menoleh "Ada apa bi?"

"Jangan lupa untuk membeli obatmu. Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik saat ini."

Luhan tersenyum dan tak lama mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya "Siap. Aku pergi dulu." Dia pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya untuk segera bertemu dengan Seunghyun.

Tiga bulan berada di tempat asing untuknya membuat Luhan sedikit sulit beradaptasi. Seperti bulan pertama dirinya berada di Tokyo contohnya, dia merindukan Seoul dengan cepat bahkan sebelum hari pertama berganti, membuat dirinya harus berkali-kali meminum obat tidur agar beristirahat sampai akhirnya Seunghyun mengetahuinya dan dengan sabar membuat Luhan menjadi terbiasa dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Luhan sangat bersyukur karena Seunghyun tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, pria itu selalu dengan sabar menemaninya, bahkan memberikan pekerjaan untuknya. Dan semua itu lantas tak membuat Luhan menjadi seseorang yang dianggap memanfaatkan Seunghyun. Dirinya bisa berada di tempatnya saat ini karena usahanya sendiri, dia mengikuti serangkaian tes dan wawancara lalu berakhir menjadi penasihat perusahaan di tempat Seunghyun karena kualifikasinya yang memenuhi syarat.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Luhan bisa kembali berjalan normal dan tak terlalu terlihat kesulitan berjalan itu semua tak lepas dari bantuan Seunghyun yang mengenalkannya pada dokter spesialis luar biasa yang tak hanya membantunya menjalankan serangkaian terapi namun juga selalu mendengarkan keluhannya membuat Luhan kembali dapat mengekspresikan dirinya. Sungguh-…semua hal baik tentang dirinya beberapa bulan ini berasal dari Seunghyun dan seluruh kebaikan pria itu pada dirinya.

Dan Seunghyun-…dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Luhan, dia melakukan semuanya untuk Luhan dengan tulus. Seunghyun hanya meminta hal-hal kecil dari Luhan seperti makan bersama atau sekedar menonton film. Seperti siang ini misalnya, dia memiliki janji untuk makan siang bersama Seunghyun lalu kemudian menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama.

Semuanya sudah berjalan dengan semestinya dan tak ada yang membuatnya ragu kecuali satu keadaan saat dimana dirinya sangat merindukan Sehun. Dan jika hal itu sedang terjadi, maka Luhan memilih untuk menjauh dari Seunghyun tak ingin membuat pria yang selalu menatapnya lembut itu menjadi kecewa mengetahui dirinya belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya tersebut.

Dan hal itu terjadi pada siang ini, entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada Sehun. bertanya-tanya apa Sehun hidup dengan baik atau bahkan sudah menikah atau-…. _entahlah_. dia sendiri tidak mengerti dan hanya tersenyum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau saat ini Sehun pasti sudah berbahagia dengan pilihannya. Dan sungguh-…tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan daripada kebahagiaan pria yang pernah sangat ia cintai itu.

"Bagus Luhan. Kau selalu terlambat."

Luhan masih berjalan agak terburu-terburu sesekali mengecek arlojinya menyadari kalau dia sudah terlambat datang ke tempat dirinya dan Seunghyun membuat janji untuk makan siang bersama.

"Luhan…"

Luhan sedikit menoleh dan mendapati sepupu Seunghyun memanggilnya "Kau datang?" katanya bertanya pada Seungri yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Aku ada urusan disini. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Seunghyun. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya. Kita bertemu nanti malam."

Pria yang memiliki wajah selalu tertawa itu pun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum menatap Luhan "Baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kencanmu dengan Seunghyun."

"Berhenti menggodaku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Dah Luhan. Jangan berciuman di tempat umum ya."

" _yak_ LEE SEUNGRI!"

Luhan berteriak dan tak lama tertawa konyol karena selalu termakan godaan Seungri yang memang selalu menggodanya sejak pertama kali Seunghyun .

"Astagaaa aku benar-benar terlambat." Gumamnya dan tak lama kembali melangkah pergi berharap segera mendapatkan taksi

"Luhan…"

Langkah Luhan kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dan terlalu ia kenal. Tubuhnya merespon suara yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan di setiap malamnya membuat Luhan membeku di tempatnya lalu tak lama menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sedikit tersenyum lirih menyadari kebodohannya.

" _itu tidak mungkin dirinya."_

Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, namun kali ini menjadi lebih lambat karena jantungnya masih berdegup kencang tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri

"Luhan…"

" _Jangan menoleh. Itu tidak mungkin dirinya."_

Kali ini dia mempercepat langkahnya berharap suara itu menghilang dengan cepat, namun semakin cepat dia melangkah maka suara itu pun akan semakin terdengar untuknya.

"Luhan."

" _itu tidak mungkin dirinya. Tidak mungkin Sehun ada disi-…."_

 _Grep!_

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku? Kenapa kau selalu berlari menjauh dariku."

" _Sehun….?"_

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak menyadari benar siapa pria yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat dan terus memanggil namanya berulang, aroma yang tak pernah berganti, dekapan yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh semakin dalam, suara berat yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya kini secara nyata benar berada didepannya dan kembali ia rasakan.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu. Aku menemukanmu Luhan."

Pria yang sedang memeluknya erat ini terdengar bergetar mengucapkan seluruh kalimatnya membuat Luhan menyadari satu hal secara pasti

" _Ini benar-benar Sehun."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Kau terlihat baik."

Keduanya saat ini berada di kafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Luhan bekerja. Dan tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dulu membuat Luhan sedikit merespon.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kakimu-..."

" _ah..._ Aku memasang _pen_ di kakiku. "

"Apa kau akan kembali berjalan normal setelah _pen_ itu dilepas?"

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menatap Sehun sekilas "Tergantung."

"Tergantung bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Jika saat _pen_ ini dilepas aku tidak merasa kesakitan itu artinya aku sembuh total. Tapi jika _pen_ ini dilepas dan aku masih tidak merasakan kakiku. Itu artinya tidak ada harapan untukku kembali berjalan normal."

Suasana pun kembali menjadi canggung saat Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, keduanya kembali tak bersuara dengan posisi dimana yang satu menatap tak berkedip pria didepannya sementara yang satu terus memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terjadi kontak mata dengan pria yang pernah menjadi satu-satunya pria yang dirinya cintai.

"Sehun/Luhan."

Keduanya bersamaan memanggil nama masing-masing, membuat suasana kembali canggung karena secara bersamaan pula keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Sehun bertanya membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk menyudahi kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau sedang memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit "Lalu untuk apa?" katanya kembali bertanya.

"Aku mencarimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku mencarimu Luhan."

Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan tak lama tertawa lirih menatap pria yang berada didepannya saat ini "Mencariku untuk apa? Apa kau masih begitu marah dan membenciku Sehunna?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan berusaha menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan namun Luhan menolaknya dengan cepat "Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku mencarimu karena banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu Luhan. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Sehun sendiri menyadari telah kembali menyinggung Luhan, terdengar dari dari Luhan yang menghela kasar nafasnya dan terlihat begitu resah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat ini "Meminta maaf untuk apa? Karena membuatku cacat? Harus berapa kali aku bilang ini bukan salahmu atau Yunho. Lupakan kebakaran itu dan hiduplah dengan caramu sendiri Sehun. Kau membunuhku perlahan jika terus seperti ini!" Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatap penuh kekecewaan pada Sehun.

"Maaf."

"BERHENTI MEMINTA MAAF."

Teriakan Luhan saat ini seperti _flashback_ yang begitu jelas terekam di ingatan Sehun. Luhan pernah berteriak padanya untuk berhenti meminta maaf, namun Sehun terus menerus melakukannya karena sangat mengetahui Luhan sama sekali belum memaafkannya.

Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan juga sangat mengingat pernah berteriak seperti ini sebelumnya, membuatnya sedikit menyesal dan tak berniat menyakiti pria didepannya saat ini

"Sehun sudahlah. Kita tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Aku mohon."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi aku permisi. Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Dengan Seunghyun maksudmu?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya menyadari nada tak suka yang diberikan Sehun saat menyebut nama Seunghyun "Ya dengan Seunghyun tentu saja."

"Jangan pergi."

"Sehun kau-.."

"Aku mohon tetap disini bersamaku. Jangan pergi."

"Aku rasa percuma bicara denganmu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu."

Luhan yang sudah bersiap pergi terpaksa kembali duduk didepan Sehun saat pria didepannya itu mengeluarkan benda yang sangat tak asing untuknya. "Ambillah ini milikmu."

Luhan menggenggam erat liontin yang pernah menjadi miliknya sesaat lalu tak lama mengembalikannya ke genggaman Sehun "Mengingat kita tak lagi bersama, liontin ini milikmu Sehunna. Aku harusnya mengembalikan liontin ini lebih awal padamu. Maaf membuatnya menjadi sulit untuk kita berdua." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun yang kembali menunjukkan wajah kecewanya.

"Seperti katamu." Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun dan menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat pucat didepannya dengan senyum yang sama terlukanya "Dari awal hubungan kita hanyalah kesalahan. Kau dan aku-….kita berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk itu." Katanya bergetar menatap Sehun yang hanya memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Aku bersyukur mengenalmu dan Yunho dalam hidupku. Aku bersyukur pernah menjadi seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Aku bersyukur karena pernah memiliki kekasih sebaik dirimu. Tapi itu semua hanya masa lalu, mari berhenti saling menyakiti dan hidup bahagia dengan pilihan kita masing-masing _hmm."_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya saat kata cinta tiba-tiba terlontar dari pria yang selalu mengatakan benci padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia sebaliknya dia merasa sesak dan terlalu marah pada Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun kau lihat apa ini?" Luhan mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Sehun mengernyit merasa mual secara tiba-tiba saat menebak apa yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya "Ada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jariku. Dan kau tahu siapa yang memberikannya?"

Sehun tak menjawab sama sekali, wajahnya sudah memucat dan diam-diam tangannya mengepal erat dibawah sana "Seunghyun yang memberikannya. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia memberikan cincin ini?" suara Luhan semakin meninggi menadakan dirinya sudah mulai tak tahan dengan situasi ini, dia tidak tahan menyakiti Sehun begitu banyak seperti saat ini.

"Seunghyun melamarku Sehunna. Dan aku menerimanya. _Kami berdua-…_ Kami berdua akan menikah minggu depan. Jadi berhenti membuatku menyakitimu seperti ini. aku mohon." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terisak kencang disana, dia menyesal menyakiti Sehun dengan kabar pernikahannya dengan Seunghyun.

Sehun sendiri hanya kembali memejamkan erat matanya, Luhan mengatakannya terlalu jelas membuat sesuatu dari bagian tubuh Sehun merespon dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang begitu menghimpit di hatinya saat Luhan mengatakan kabar pernikahannya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan merasa bersalah saat melihat Luhan yang sedang terisak pilu didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan menikah dengan Seunghyun."

"Sehun." Luhan terisak frustasi mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu terdengar terluka.

"Kita berdua akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali padaku Luhan. Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku mohon."

 _Ya tentu….aku akan memberikan bukan hanya satu tapi banyak kesempatan padamu Sehunna. Tapi kenapa?-….kenapa semua ini begitu terlambat dan mempermainkan kita berdua. Aku tidak tahan menyakitimu seperti ini Sehunna. Maafkan aku._

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan Luhan."

Luhan semakin terisak tertunduk saat mendengar semua ucapan Sehun, batinnya memberontak dia ingin mengatakan _ya tentu saja aku akan kembali padamu._ Tapi kemudian bayang wajah Seunghyun saat melamarnya terekam disaat bersamaan dengan Sehun yang meminta untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Maaf." Lirihnya tak berani menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat menderita dengan tangan yang menggenggamnya erat saat ini.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi. kita akan memulainya dari awal, tak ada yang akan mengusik kita termasuk Seunghyun atau Yunho sekalipun. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan tertawa pahit menyadari Sehun terlalu bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Dia kemudian melepas paksa genggaman Sehun dan menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan lembut "Maaf aku harus mengatakan hal ini, tapi lusa aku kembali ke Seoul. Pernikahan kami digelar di rumah Seunghyun minggu depan. Jika kau merasa sakit melihatnya, menetaplah di Tokyo untuk beberapa waktu. Dan pulanglah saat kau merasa siap, aku minta maaf untuk semua yang aku lakukan padamu Sehunna" Ujarnya yang kemudian memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat Sehun menatapnya dan tak lama berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku Sehunna. Kau juga harus mencari kebahagiaanmu. Kau harus berbahagia. Aku pergi."

" _tidak….jangan pergi lagi Luhan. Jangan pergi lagi."_ Sehun yang memang sudah sangat kelelahan hanya bisa menggumam pelan saat Luhan terus menerus menolaknya dan secara berulang selalu pergi meninggalkannya.

" _kembali Luhan. aku mohon kembali padaku, kau tidak bahagia bersamanya. kau tidak berbahagia, aku bisa merasakannya."_ Gumamnya mengepalkan erat tangannya dan

" _arghhhhhhhhh…"_

Sehun membanting gelas minuman yang sebelumnya ia pesan bersama Luhan, membuat para penjaga berdatangan dan terpaksa mengamankan Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mengalami depresi berat saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini sudah memasuki hari kelima saat terakhir Luhan dan Sehun bertemu di Tokyo, itu artinya Luhan sudah berada di Seoul saat ini, dan ya-…Luhan memang sudah berada di Seoul sejak dua hari yang lalu, dirinya bahkan sudah berada di kediaman Choi sejak kemarin malam untuk menghadiri pembukaan proyek baru yang akan dilakukan ayah Seunghyun dan sekaligus akan menjadi acara yang mengumumkan pernikahan putra sulung keluarga Choi dengan Luhan. hal ini tentu saja sedikit banyak membuat Luhan gugup karena bisa menebak siapa saja yang akan hadir di pesta pengumuman pernikahannya malam ini.

"Hey apa kau gugup?"

Luhan menoleh saat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dia sedikit tersenyum mendapati Seunghyun yang begitu tampan dengan jas hitam yang dilengkapi dengan tuxedo merah miliknya. "Ya…aku sedikit gugup Seunghyun _na_."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menjagamu." Seunghyun membawa Luhan bersandar di pelukannya sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Mereka akan datang Lu."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Yunho dan Sehun. Ayahku mengundang mereka"

Seunghyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya menyadari tubuh Luhan menjadi sedikit menegang karena apa yang dia ucapkan, membuatnya merasa bersalah karena berpikir Luhan sudah tidak mempedulikan kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia memeluk erat Seunghyun berusaha mencari perlindungan di pelukan pria yang akan segera menjadi suaminya tersebut "Aku takut."

Seunghyun berani bertaruh jika kalimat takut yang Luhan lontarkan memiliki arti bahwa pria dipelukannya ini bisa saja berubah pikiran jika salah satu dari Sehun ataupun Yunho berhasil membuatnya berubah pikiran dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Mmebuatnya bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kedua bersaudara Oh itu mengganggu pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Dia sudah menunggu lama sampai akhirnya Luhan mengatakan bersedia menikah dengannya dan dirinya tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengacaukan pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Tidak siapapun-…termasuk Sehun dan Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu takut sayang. Aku disini." Gumamnya mengecup sayang kening Luhan sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati keduanya.

"Tuan muda. Acaranya sudah dimulai dan sebentar lagi pernikahan anda akan diumumkan."

Seunghyun tersenyum pada penjaganya dan kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan "Apa kau siap?"

Awalnya Luhan terlihat sangat takut dan tak yakin namun saat menyadari tatapan Seunghyun padanya begitu hangat membuatnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aku siap."

Seunghyun kembali tersenyum dan tak lama menggenggam erat tangan Luhan menuju ruang utama tempat diselenggarakannya pertemuan dengan seluruh tamu undangan. Keduanya melangkah beriringan sampai akhirnya Seunghyun membuka pintu ruang pertemuan dan merangkul pinggang Luhan berjalan menuju ke podium tempat ayahnya berdiri saat ini.

" _Luhan…"_

Luhan bisa mendengar jelas suara Jaejoong yang memanggilnya, membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan menatap rindu kedua wajah yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut. Disana berdiri Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan Haowen di pelukan mereka yang sedang memandangnya tak berkedip dan sangat terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa calon pasangan Seunghyun yang sedari tadi disembunyikan adalah Luhan.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sekilas untuk menyapa Yunho dan Jaejoong, lalu dalam hitungan detik hatinya begitu sakit melihat Sehun juga berada disana dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, tak berkedip namun terlihat memohon saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, membuat Luhan merasa semakin bersalah karena membiarkan Seunghyun mengundang keluarga Oh dan keluarga Kim di acara pertemuan malam ini.

" _Dan malam ini saya juga akan menyampaikan kabar gembira yang berasal dari putra sulung saya Choi Seunghyun. Dia dan kekasihnya Lu Han akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka."_

Terdengar seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk riuh memberikan ucapan selamat. Semuanya bertepuk kecuali keluarga Oh, keluarga Kim yang secara refleks memandang bergantian Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat ini.

" _Dan pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan minggu depan di kediaman kami."_

" _Tidak mungkin."_

Jaejoong hampir terjatuh kalau saja Yunho tak menopangnya, dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Luhan akan berbuat sejauh ini untuk membalas suami dan adik iparnya. Luhan bahkan terlalu tega saat mengumumkan pernikahannya didepan Sehun dan suaminya.

Luhan sendiri tak berani menatap satupun keluarga Kim atau keluarga Oh. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya sampai dia menyadari kalau saat ini Sehun sedang berjalan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau belum pergi?"

Sehun yang memang memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar sedikit menoleh dan mendapati Seunghyun yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Minumlah." Seunghyun memberikan segelas _champagne_ pada Sehun yang langsung menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan membawa milikku bersamaku." Ujar Sehun membanting kesal gelas yang diberikan Seunghyun padanya membuat Seunghyun tertawa meremehkan Sehun.

"Milikmu? Kau sudah membuangnya dan menghancurkan semua yang Luhan miliki. Aku-…aku yang mengembalikannya pada Luhan secara perlahan. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa dia menjadi milikmu? Luhan sudah menjadi milikku saat ini."

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa meremehkan dan sedikit menatap tajam pria yang saat ini berada didepannya "Kau bermain licik. Kau memaksa Luhan untuk menerimamu saat dirinya sedang frustasi, dia butuh tempat bersandar dan kau menawarkan segalanya. Aku tahu dia ketakutan dan kau datang untuk membuatnya bersandar padamu. Kau sangat licik Choi Seunghyun."

"Anggap saja itu benar. Dan sebentar lagi Luhan akan menjadi milikku."

Sehun mengepalkan erat tangannya dan mencengkram kasar kemeja Seunghyun "Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk kembali mendapatkan Luhan."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sebelum pernikahan kami berlangsung. Karena jika Luhan sudah resmi menjadi istriku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bertemu denganmu walau hanya dalam mimpi kalian,"

Seunghyun melepas kasar cengkraman Sehun dan kembali berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini terduduk di tanah terlihat begitu putus asa menyadari pernikahan Luhan dan Seunghyun hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

"Luhan…."

Luhan segera menoleh dan tersenyum canggung melihat Jaejoong kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung…" Jaejoong pun memeluk Luhan erat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Luhan apa aku boleh berbicara denganmu?"

"Tentu saja _hyung._ "

Luhan pun membawa Jaejoong ke balkon atas yang terdapat di lantai dua rumah Seunghyun. Dan sesampainya disana baik Luhan maupun Jaejoong tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin malam menerpa wajah mereka.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Luhan."

Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum menyadari Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya lembut saat ini "Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja _hyung."_

Jaejoong menghela dalam nafasnya membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya " _hyung_ apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan lalu kemudian kembali menatap kosong melihat pemandangan dari balkon rumah Seunghyun "Entahlah Lu."

Luhan yang merasa tak sopan jika terus bertanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong, menatap kosong ke depan tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Luhan lihatlah mereka." Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho yang sedang menggendong Haowen lalu kemudian beralih menunjuk Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari Yunho namun keduanya sama sekali tidak berinteraksi.

"Apa kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Yunho dan Sehun?"

Luhan kembali melihat Yunho dan Sehun bergantian lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Mereka berada dengan jarak sedekat itu tapi tidak saling menyapa."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan Yunho sekali lagi namun tetap tak menemukan keganjalan yang Jaejoong coba katakan padanya.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti?" Jaejoong bertanya dan Luhan menggeleng cepat sebagai responnya.

"Yunho dan Sehun-…mereka berdua sudah tidak berbicara satu sama lain sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

" _a-_ Apa maksdumu hyung?"

"Sehun memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari rumah di hari yang sama saat kau pergi. Dia begitu kecewa pada kakaknya karena membiarkanmu pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. dan untuk melupakan rasa kecewanya Sehun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Sementara suamiku deia sengaja membiarkan dirinya menderita dengan perasaan bersalah yang sampai saat ini dia rasakan karena telah membuatmu dan Sehun berpisah."

Luhan begitu lemas mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tentang betapa buruknya hubungan Yunho dan Sehun saat ini, Yunho dan Sehun tak pernah terpisahkan sebelumnya. Keduanya selalu bersama dan menjadi kuat karena terus bersama. Yunho paling tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu atau berbicara dengan Sehun bahkan hanya untuk sehari, dan membanyangkan hubungan keduanya merenggang karena dirinya membuat Luhan kembali merasa harus bertanggung jawab telah membuat Yunho dan Sehun saling menjauh.

Luhan pun memilih untuk diam sambil berpikir sebelum Jaejoong kembali bertanya

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Seunghyun?"

Luhan merasa tak siap jika salah satu dari keluarga Oh menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya karena sebanyak apapun dia mempersiapkan jawaban, maka sebanyak itu pula dia akan gagal untuk menjawab tanpa harus menyakiti semua yang mengenalnya di masa lalu.

" _ya hyung._ Aku akan menikah dengan Seunghyun."

"Apa kau tidak bisa membatalkannya?"

" _hyung."_

"Aku mohon Luhan." ujarnya begitu lirih memandang Luhan yang menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung."_

"Apa kau mencintai Seunghyun."

"…."

"Luhan."

" _ya hyung._ Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Luhan aku mohon. Kau membalas Sehun terlalu kejam Luhan. Dia tidak akan bisa menerimanya" Jaejoong menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon dengan sangat pada Luhan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Seunghyun.

Luhan merasa dirinya terdesak saat ini, kurang dari tujuh hari dirinya sudah membuat dua orang menangis kecewa karena keputusannya. Membuatnya hanya bisa diam dan menolak segala kontak mata yang bisa membuat dirinya dapat merubah keputusannya.

"Seunghyun oppa mencarimu. Cepat masuk."

Terlihat Sulli yang juga menentang acara pernikahan ini memberitahu Luhan dengan tak suka membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul memakluminya " _ya…_ aku akan segera masuk."

Sepeninggal Sulli, Luhan dengan segera membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya, menenangkan Jaejoong yang terisak semakin keras merasa kecewa pada keputusan Luhan "Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Aku minta maaf." Gumamnya bergetar mendongakan wajahnya ke atas mencegah air matanya terjatuh sementara tangannya terus mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku harus segera masuk." Luhan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan tak lama tersenyum memeluk sekilas pria yang mungkin saja akan menjadi kakak iparnya juga kalau saja hubungannya dan Sehun tak menjadi seburuk ini.

"Aku permisi _hyung."_ Gumam Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin terisak menyadari kalau adik iparnya tidak akan bisa menanggung semua ini terlalu jauh.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan hari ini pun tiba, hari dimana Luhan dan Seunghyun akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di pagi yang cerah ini. Semua terlihat berbahagia dan menanti kedatangan hari ini dengan senyum menghiasi wajah masing-masing. Kebahagiaan juga terlihat di wajah kedua pengantin, jika Seunghyun terlihat bersemangat dan tak sabar mengucap janji. Maka Luhan sedang merasa batinnya tertekan karena terlalu banyak yang ia sakiti dengan pernikahan ini.

Luhan berada di ruangannya saat ini, menunggu seseorang menjemputnya dan mendampinginya berjalan menuju altar dengan pikiran yang entah berada dimana. Bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun akan datang ke upacara pernikahannya atau tidak. Pikirannya kacau sejak semalam dia terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar Sehun tidak datang. Dia tidak sampai hati melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu terluka dengan semua ini.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak memiliki harapan lagi?"

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan begitu terkejut mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun-…."

"Aku harus bagaimana kalau kau menikah nanti? Aku mohon pergi denganku. Ini belum terlambat." Sehun memaksa memeluk tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan Sehun yang sangat erat.

"Sehun aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan menangkup wajah Sehun yang begitu terlihat kacau.

" _hey_ dengarkan aku. Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa Sehunna."

Sehun menggeleng cepat menyanggah semua ucapan Luhan "Aku tidak bisa Luhan. Aku mengingnkanmu. AKU MENGINGINKANMU LUHAN."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBUANGKU SEHUNNA. KAU-….Kau yang membuangku, kau mencampakan aku dan menganggapku sampah selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku harus hidup merasakan kebencian dan kemarahanmu padaku. Aku lelah bertahan."

Sehun merasa seperti dihujam dengan benda tajam tepat dihatinya saat Luhan terlihat begitu kecewa dan kelelahan. Dia merasa begitu putus asa menyadari ini semua berawal dari keangkuhan dan keegoisan yang ia miliki, Luhan sama sekali tidak bersalah dia hanya korban kebencian tanpa alasan yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Sehun dibutakan oleh kebenciannya dan berakhir harus kehilangan satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya hidup seperti pria normal pada umumnya.

Dia menyesal-…namun dia tahu itu semua tidak berguna saat ini. Dia semakin membuat Luhan menderita karena apa yang dilakukannya saat ini

"Maafkan aku Luhan….Maaf."

Sehun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dengan gontai, dia tidak mau membuat Luhan marah dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi menyaksikan upacara pernikahan Luhan dan Seunghyun.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar, aku akan menyaksikan upacara pernikahanmu Luhan. Aku akan-…"

 _Mphhhhh…_

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan kini sedang mengecup lembut bibirnya. Pria cantiknya itu juga melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya membuat Sehun dengan secara otomatis merengkuh pinggang Luhan mendekat.

Sungguh-…ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat ini seperti ciuman perpisahan, tak ada nafsu yang menggebu-gebu hanya ada air mata yang terus menetes di sela ciuman panas mereka. Hati keduanya terasa seperti diremat oleh bendak tajam, merasa sesak yang begitu menghimpit menyadari setelah ciuman ini terlepas, itu artinya hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

"Hiduplah dengan baik. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri maka lakukanlah untukku. Aku mohon" gumam Luhan sedikit terengah menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan menatap kedalam mata Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa Luhan."

"Kau bisa Sehunna. Kau bisa."

Sehun menggeleng cepat sementara Luhan sedikit berjinjit mencium paksa kening Sehun cukup lama "Kau bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Selamat tinggal Sehun."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan untuk Sehun, Luhan segera bergegas berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum Seungri masuk dan menemukan Sehun didalam ruangannya.

"Apa kau siap?" Seungri yang bertugas menemani Luhan ke altar mengulurkan lengannya dan disambut cepat oleh Luhan yang sedang membersihkan air mata disekitar pelipis matanya.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan dengan pasrah mengikuti Seungri menuju altar dimana Seunghyun telah menunggu. Ingin rasanya matanya hanya menatap pada Seunghyun yang berada didepan altar tapi dia tidak bisa, dia selalu menemukan tatapan-tatapan terluka di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju altar dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat matanya bertemu dengan Yunho. Yunho menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon pada Luhan di tempatnya berada, membuat Luhan dengan berat hati harus memalingkan wajahnya sebelum keinginannya berlari ke pelukan pria yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya tersebut benar-benar ia lakukan.

Sampai pada akhirnya Seungri menyerahkan tangan Luhan pada genggaman Seunghyun. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Seunghyun membawa Luhan menghadap ke pendeta agar segera meresmikan pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kalian siap?" Pendeta Lee bertanya baik pada Seunghyun maupun Luhan. Seunghyun mengangguk dengan semangat sementara Luhan mengangguk perlahan merasa sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Baiklah kita mulai."

" _Apakah anda Choi Seunghyun bersedia menjaga dan mencintai Xi Luhan seumur hidupmu, di saat senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

Seunghyun tersenyum menatap Luhan sekilas dan tak lama kembali menatap pendeta Lee didepannya " _ya….saya bersedia."_

Sang pendeta tersenyum dan kali ini menatap ke arah Luhan " _Dan apakah anda Xi Luhan bersedia…._ "

Sehun berada disana saat pendeta mulai bertanya pada Luhan, dirinya bersandar di dinding yang berada di deretan paling belakang, tangannya terlipat di atas dada sementara hatinya terus berdenyut sakit masih berharap ada keajaiban untuknya. .

" _Menjaga dan mencintai Choi Seunghyun seumur hidupmu, di saat senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

"Luhan?" Pendeta Lee menegur Luhan yang hanya diam tak bicara membuat Luhan menoleh sekilas lalu kembali tertunduk " _Apa kau bersedia?"_

 _Katakan tidak….aku mohon katakan tidak._

 _Katakan tidak Luhan-….aku mohon._

Terdengar gumaman dua suara yang berasal dari Yunho dan Sehun di tempatnya masing-masing, keduanya juga tertunduk merasa putus asa menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Luhan.

"Saya ulangi…." Pendeta Lee memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat tak fokus lalu kemudian kembali membacakan janji pernikahan suci kedua pasangan didepannya

" _Apakah anda Xi Luhan bersedia menjaga dan mencintai Choi Seunghyun seumur hidupmu, di saat senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan terdiam cukup lama sampai dia merasa Seunghyun menggenggam erat tangannya, menatapnya dengan memohon membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah pada Seunghyun saat ini.

 _Katakan tidak-…Aku mohon Luhan._

Luhan pun menghela dalam nafasnya lalu kemudian menatap pendeta Lee dengan berkaca-kaca " _ya….Aku bersedia."_

Sehun memejamkan erat matanya mencoba memproses apa yang Luhan katakan. Hatinya begitu sakit membuatnya secara _refleks_ mencengkram dadanya sementara pikirannya menolak apapun yang telah Luhan katakan beberapa detik lalu, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan membuka matanya perlahan, dia menatap kedua sosok yang kini sedang berciuman lembut di depan altar dengan hati yang terasa dicabik begitu kasar sehingga ia merasakan sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah Seunghyun dengan seluruh bagian dirinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, dia terus berjalan gontai membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lalu tersenyum miris menyadari satu hal.

 _Hari dimana dia membiarkan Luhan pergi adalah hari dimana dia kehilangan hidupnya-….seluruh bagian hidupnya._

* * *

* _ **masihtbc***_

* * *

 _ **ingatkan gue kalau maincast restart itu Hunhan bukan SeungHan *pundung***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **udalah fix diamuk massa gue :"" gue lagi kepincut TOP jadi sarap sendiri nikahin luhan ama TOP... jiwa vip gue keluar masa kkkkkk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ah pokonya gitu...happy reading n review ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **next update : Entangled**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous...**_

 _"_ _Apakah anda Choi Seunghyun bersedia menjaga dan mencintai Xi Luhan seumur hidupmu, di saat senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

 _Seunghyun tersenyum menatap Luhan sekilas dan tak lama kembali menatap pendeta Lee didepannya "_ _ya….saya bersedia."_

 _Sang pendeta tersenyum dan kali ini menatap ke arah Luhan "_ _Dan apakah anda Xi Luhan bersedia…._ _"_

 _Sehun berada disana saat pendeta mulai bertanya pada Luhan, dirinya bersandar di dinding yang berada di deretan paling belakang, tangannya terlipat di atas dada sementara hatinya terus berdenyut sakit masih berharap ada keajaiban untuknya. ._

 _"_ _Menjaga dan mencintai Choi Seunghyun seumur hidupmu, di saat senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

 _"Luhan?" Pendeta Lee menegur Luhan yang hanya diam tak bicara membuat Luhan menoleh sekilas lalu kembali tertunduk "_ _Apa kau bersedia?"_

 _Katakan tidak….aku mohon katakan tidak._

 _Katakan tidak Luhan-….aku mohon._

 _Terdengar gumaman dua suara yang berasal dari Yunho dan Sehun di tempatnya masing-masing, keduanya juga tertunduk merasa putus asa menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Luhan._

 _"Saya ulangi…." Pendeta Lee memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat tak fokus lalu kemudian kembali membacakan janji pernikahan suci kedua pasangan didepannya_

 _"_ _Apakah anda Xi Luhan bersedia menjaga dan mencintai Choi Seunghyun seumur hidupmu, di saat senang maupun susah, sehat ataupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

 _Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan terdiam cukup lama sampai dia merasa Seunghyun menggenggam erat tangannya, menatapnya dengan memohon membuat Luhan merasa sangat bersalah pada Seunghyun saat ini._

 _Katakan tidak-…Aku mohon Luhan._

 _Luhan pun menghela dalam nafasnya lalu kemudian menatap pendeta Lee dengan berkaca-kaca "_ _ya….Aku bersedia."_

 _Sehun memejamkan erat matanya mencoba memproses apa yang Luhan katakan. Hatinya begitu sakit membuatnya secara_ _refleks_ _mencengkram dadanya sementara pikirannya menolak apapun yang telah Luhan katakan beberapa detik lalu, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan membuka matanya perlahan, dia menatap kedua sosok yang kini sedang berciuman lembut di depan altar dengan hati yang terasa dicabik begitu kasar sehingga ia merasakan sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas._

 _Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah Seunghyun dengan seluruh bagian dirinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, dia terus berjalan gontai membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lalu tersenyum miris menyadari satu hal._

 _Hari dimana dia membiarkan Luhan pergi adalah hari dimana dia kehilangan hidupnya-….seluruh bagian hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti dengan cepatnya sementara waktu terus berlalu dan tak bisa mengembalikan apapun yang menjadi penyesalan seorang pria yang terlihat hancur menjalani hidupnya sendiri saat ini. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak dirinya menjadi saksi atas kehidupan baru yang akan dijalani oleh satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Tapi slama sebulan pula bayangan wajah Luhan yang begitu cantik untuknya tak bisa ia hilangkan dari ingatannya bahkan hanya untuk sedetik. Sebanyak apapun dia mencoba melakukan rasa rindu dan penyesalan yang dia rasakan akan lebih banyak menguasai akal sehatnya. Dan jika Luhan sedang membalas semua perbuatan Sehun-...maka dirinya berhasil karena pria bernama Oh Sehun sudah sepenuhnya hancur baik jiwa maupun raganya.

Sehun ingin sekali melampiaskan kemarahannya pada dirinya sendiri yang telah dengan bodohnya membuang Luhan seperti sampah, mengabaikan penyesalan yang berkali-kali Luhan lontarkan kala itu, menampik fakta bahwa Luhan tidak pernah terlibat atas hal keji yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Luhan bahkan berkali-kali membuktikan bahwa dirinya begitu tulus membantu baik dirinya maupun Yunho. Namun semuanya berakhir dengan cacian dan hinaan yang semakin membuat Luhan untuk melepasnya sampai hari itu terjadi-...hari dimana Luhan memilih untuk hidup bersama pria lain dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan seluruh penyesalan yang akan ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

 _Cklek...!_

Seorang pria berkulit tan yang terlihat tampan namun memancarkan aura dingin berjalan mendekati adik kakak iparnya yang terlihat berkebalikan darinya. Jika dirinya begitu bahagia karena tak lama lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah, maka pria yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan pria yang dia cintai dan tak berani membayangkan lebih dari itu karena saat kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya dia akan kembali terluka dan itu sudah ia rasakan secara berulang beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Sehun yang memang sedang menyibukkan diri sedikit menoleh pada Jongin dan kemudian kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya "Seperti yang kau lihat." Gumamnya memberitahu Kai yang kini menarik kursi duduk didepannya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu Sehunna."

"Memaksakan diri bagaimana?"

"Apa kau sudah bercermin?"

"Sudah. Dan seperti biasa, aku tampan."

" _ck._ Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Kau bahkan kehilangan banyak berat badanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bertemu dan berbicara dengannya."

" _dengannya?"_

"Dengan Luhan. Aku dengar dia masih berada di Seoul saat ini."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memandang Kai sejenak "Untuk apa aku menemuinya? Untuk mendengarkan ceritanya bahwa dia telah melewati malam panas bersama Seunghyun sementara aku menderita karenanya? Hatiku sudah cukup hancur asal kau tahu." Gumam Sehun mendesis dan selalu merasakan sakit mengingat Luhan dan Seunghyun setiap malam menghabiskan malam panas mereka berdua.

"Kau mulai membencinya lagi?"

"Membencinya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Kalau begitu temui Luhan dan bicaralah dengannya."

"Untuk apa? Dia hanya akan tertawa mengasihaniku."

"Dasar pengecut."

 _Brak...!_

Sehun menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar merasa Kai sudah terlampau jauh bertanya apa yang dia rasakan saat ini "Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya pergi darisini."

"Kau memang terlihat seperti seorang pengecut saat ini."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Kedua pria itu kini saling menatap tajam, menyalurkan kemarahan masing-masing dimana yang satu begitu iba melihat adik kakak iparnya begitu hancur sementara yang satu merasa semua yang dikatakan Jongin adalah benar-... _dia pengecut._

"Bagaimana bisa aku membencinya jika setiap aku memejamkan mata hanya ada wajahnya di benakku? Aku sudah gila karena terlalu menyesal dan saat ini aku sangat merindukannya." Gumam Sehun tertawa lirih dan sedang menikmati rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengannya. Bahkan menghabiskan beberapa hari dengannya."

Sehun secara refleks melihat ke arah Jongin dan menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin saat ini "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baca proposal proyek ini."

Kai memberikan dokumen yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Sehun dan Sehun langsung membaca cepat dokumen yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Matanya membaca proyek rencana pembangunan hotel di selatan Buamdong yang belakangan ramai akan wisatawan asing dan proyek ini berusaha tidak membuang kesempatan dan memutuskan bekerja sama dengan Choi coorp. Sehun masih mempelajari proposal tersebut sampai nama penasihat dan perencanaan dari Choi coorp adalah

" _Choi Luhan?"_

"Apa Choi Luhan disini adalah Luhan?"

" _hmm..._ Itu Luhan."

" _dia bahkan sudah memakai nama marga Seunghyun."_ Gumam Sehun tertawa getir dan kemudian menyerahkan lagi dokumen tersebut pada Jongin.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Proyek pembangunan hotel ini akan bekerjasama dengan Choi coorp. Mereka yang akan menjalankan kegiatan operasional disana sementara kita memantau tempat dan memastikan kalau hotel yang akan kita bangun banyak dikunjungi wisatawan asing, mengingat Buamdong kini dipenuhi tempat wisata."

"Lalu?"

Kai menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan serius "Lalu aku ingin kau yang turun ke lapangan dan memantau tempat untuk pembangunan hotel dan memastikan tempat tersebut telah memiliki izin dan semua pihak tak ada yang keberatan."

"Itu bukan tugasku."

"Aku tahu. Itu tugas Manager perencanaan kita, Kim Jongdae. Awalnya memang dia yang akan berangkat."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya "Lalu kenapa kau memintaku turun ke lapangan?" gumamnya bertanya pada Jongin dengan tangan yang kembali sibuk pada _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"Karena perwakilan dari Choi coorp adalah Luhan. Dia yang akan turun langsung ke lapangan dan memantau semua proyek pembangunan ini selama lima hari di Buamdong."

Jemari Sehun secara refleks berhenti mengetik dan tak lama ia kembali menatap Jongin "Apa Luhan tahu kalau mereka bekerjasama dengan kita?"

" _hmm_ dia tahu. Dan dia tidak menjadikan kerjasama ini sebagai masalah walaupun tahu aku yang memimpin proyek ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bergabung denganku hampir enam bulan ini."

"Dan jika dia tahu dia akan membatalkan keberangkatannya." Gumam Sehun membuyarkan harapannya sendiri.

"Kita akan tetap menggunakan nama Jongdae."

Sehun kembali terdiam lalu menatap Jongin dengan ragu "Kau tahu ini ide buruk kan?"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mencoba membantumu Sehunna. Semua terserah kepadamu." Gumam Jongin memberitahu Sehun yang masih berpikir menerima atau tidak saran Jongin untuknya.

Sehun hanya terus terdiam sampai akhirnya dia tertawa getir mencengkram erat tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Jika kalian ingin berpisah maka lakukanlah dengan cara yang benar. Jangan saling membenci seumur hidup kalian. Bagaimanapun kalian pernah saling mencintai, pernah saling memiliki, pernah saling membenci dan sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan. Jadi berhentilah menyakiti diri kalian sendiri. Bicaralah dengannya Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan padanya. Aku mencintainya." Sehun berbicara terlalu pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin yang kini memegang pundak sahabatnya.

"Tapi jika seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara lagi dengannya."

"Kau benar." Balas Sehun tertawa lirih merasa hatinya begitu dihimpit saat ini.

"Memang sulit jika sudah berurusan dengan takdir, sekuat apapun kau menginginkannya kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya jika dia bukan untukmu. Tapi jika kau mencoba merelakannya namun takdir mengatakan kalian harus bersama. Maka tak perlu saling menyakiti lagi kalian akan bersama. Percayalah Sehunna. Aku dan Kyungsoo pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang kau dan Luhan rasakan. Bedanya aku tak membiarkan Kyungsoo jatuh ke pelukan pria lain tentu saja." Ujar Kai yang terdengar setengah meyakinkan Sehun namun selebihnya juga terdengar menyindir Sehun.

"Dan semua keputusan ada di tanganmu saat ini. Aku menunggu jawabanmu besok pagi. Jika kau setuju lusa kau berangkat. Tapi jika tidak-...Jongdae yang akan berangkat. Aku pergi dulu." Gumam Kai yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan perlahan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun memberikan waktu untuk Sehun agar bisa mempertimbangkan tawarannya sampai.

"Kai.."

Kai kembali menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang kini terlihat serius menatapnya.

"Aku terima tawaranmu. Biarkan aku yang mengerjakan proyek kali ini."

Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya dan sedikit mengerling Sehun yang terlihat yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini "Kalau begitu selamat bekerja Presdir Oh." Gumam Kai tersenyum sangat bahagia dan tak lama meninggalkan Sehun yang juga tersenyum saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"hmm… aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."

" _Apa perlu aku pulang dan menemanimu sayang? Aku sangat khawatir"_

"aniya. Aku hanya pergi lima hari bukan lima tahun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

" _Kau yakin?"_

"Sangat yakin Seunghyunna. Yasudah aku tutup panggilanmu. Aku harus bersiap, sepertinya perwakilan dari direktur Kim sudah datang."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu minggu depan. Aku mencintaimu."_

Luhan selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali Seunghyun mengatakan cinta padanya dia tidak bisa membalasnya langsung. Ada sesuatu dari diri Luhan yang belum mengijinkan kalimat itu terucap begitu saja. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena harus kembali mengecewakan Seunghyun.

" _hmm...aku tahu_."

Dan seperti biasanya selama satu bulan ini, kalimat cinta yang diucapkan Seunghyun kembali tak mendapat balasan. Dan Luhan sebagai pihak yang tidak bisa membalas hanya bisa berharap Seunghyun mau mengerti keadaan nya saat ini.

"Manager Choi. Perwakilan dari Kim coorp telah datang. Harap kau menyambutnya mengingat yang turun lapangan secara langsung adalah salah satu pemilik dari Kim coorp."

" _Kim Jongin?"_ Luhan sedikit menebak dan kemudian bertanya pada sekertarisnya.

"Apa Presdir Kim Jongin?"

Asistennya tampak menggeleng membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung "Nama yang tertulis disini Manager Kim Jongdae. Tapi asisten pria itu mengatakan kalau presdirnya yang akan turun langsung ke lapangan. Sebaiknya kau temui dulu perwakilan dari Kim coorp."

Luhan mengangguk dan tak lama berjalan ke ruang tunggu di perusahaan ayah mertuanya. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya berharap kalau Jongin yang benar datang untuk proyek ini agar Luhan tak perlu susah payah menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai.

 _Cklek..!_

Luhan membuka pintunya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang yang sedang menunggunya kini berbalik menatapnya dan membuat seketika pergerakannya terhenti.

" _K-kau?!"_

Sungguh tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan untuk Luhan saat ini karena pria yang masih bisa membuatnya menggila kapan saja tengah berdiri menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Luhan." Pria yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi ideal tersebut terlihat mengancingkan kemeja jas nya dan kini menyapa Luhan yang terlihat membeku.

 _Suaramu… aku mendengarnya lagi_.

Jika Luhan tak bisa menahan diri, mungkin saat ini dirinya telah berlari ke pelukan pria yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan. Pria yang wajahnya selalu mengganggu hampir setiap malam yang dia lalui. Luhan mungkin akan memeluknya erat dan bersandar di dada bidang yang selalu menjadi favoritnya saat mereka bersama.

Namun Luhan tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan diri dan berakhir dengan menatap tajam pria yang selalu bisa mengacaukan pikirannya hampir seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya anda salah tempat presdir Oh. Kami tidak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda." gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Aku tidak salah tempat." katanya bersuara memberitahu Luhan yang tampak bingung.

"Tapi kami bekerjasama dengan Kim coorp. Bukan dengan perusahaan anda."

"Aku bagian dari Kim coorp. Jika kau tidak mempercayainya kau bisa memeriksanya." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat tak percaya.

"Yong dae. Lihat susunan petinggi Kim coorp dan cari tahu apakah nama Oh Sehun terdaftar disana atau tidak." Luhan memberi perintah dan dalam sekejap asistennya langsung mencari tahu.

"Nama Oh Sehun terdaftar di deretan nomor dua setelah Kim Jongin. Dan keduanya memiliki jabatan sebagai Presdir dan Wakil Presdir Kim coorp. Manager Choi" katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kembali menatap Sehun dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya.

Luhan melihat dengan jelas Sehun sedang tersenyum khas ke arahnya, membuatnya menyadari ada yang salah dari Sehun, dia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat Kai. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada pria didepannya.

"Tinggalkan aku dan presdir Oh berdua untuk sementara."

Mendengar instruksi dari Luhan baik asistennya maupun asisten Sehun. Keduanya langsung bergegas keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang tampaknya ingin berbicara empat mata.

Dan sepeninggal asisten mereka. Keduanya hanya diam saling menatap beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa kabarmu Luhan? _Ah-..._ apakah aku harus memanggilmu Choi Luhan saat ini?" gumam Sehun tertawa pahit menelan ucapannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Luhan terlihat frustasi bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau seharusnya berada di perusahannmu. Bukan di tempat Presdir Kim. Jika kau ada di Kim coorp. Bukankah Presdir Oh menjalankan semuanya sendiri?"

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama sampai terlihat seringaian dari wajah Sehun saat ini "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Yunho?"

" _Aku-..._ Bukan begitu. Hanya saja -..."

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari tempatku sebelumnya."

Luhan kembali menatap cemas dan menyadari perubahan suara Sehun yang terdengar lirih. "Sejak kapan?" katanya bertanya menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Sejak dia membiarkanmu pergi dari bandara hari itu. _Aku-_... Aku tidak bisa menatap dan berbicara dengan Yunho semenjak hari dimana dia membiarkanmu pergi untuk yang kedua kali." Katanya memandang Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan namun Luhan membalasnya tatapannya begitu marah.

"Demi Tuhan itu bukan salah Yunho."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap apa padanya. Jika hari itu dia tidak memintamu pergi mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Seunghyun dan kau tidak akan menikah dengan Seung-..."

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Wajah Luhan memerah, tangannya mengepal erat dan suaranya sudah bergetar tak tahan dengan seluruh penuturan Sehun untuknya yang sudah sangat terlambat. Dia menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terluka "Penyesalanmu tidak akan merubah apapun. Semua terlambat dan kita sudah cukup terluka karena kisah cinta kita sendiri. Jadi aku mohon berhenti menyalahkan siapapun termasuk dirimu." gumam Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa lirih mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Semakin aku mencoba melupakanmu rasa rinduku akan semakin besar untukmu."

"Jangan seperti ini Sehunna. Aku mohon. Aku sudah memiliki Seunghyun saat ini." katanya memohon frustasi pada Sehun yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya dan kembali menatap Sehun cukup dalam "Kalau begitu perjalanan ini bukan ide bagus untuk kita berdua. Aku secara resmi mengundurkan diri dari proyek ini." gumamnya berniat meninggalkan Sehun sebelum Sehun mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku presdir Oh." gumam Luhan mendesis membuat Sehun menatapnya putus asa saat ini.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri? Apa kau takut kembali mencintaiku _atau-_..."

"Atau kau memang masih mencintaiku."

Luhan sedikit terbelalak saat Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya dan meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan khasnya membuat Luhan melemas seketika tak bisa membalas.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan mendengar suaramu bergetar saat ini." ujar Sehun menantang membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam memandang Luhan cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia melepas rengkuhannya dari Luhan "Jangan mengundurkan diri dari proyek ini. Masing-masing dari perusahaan kita telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk proyek ini. Jadi bekerjalah dan jangan hiraukan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Suamiku akan marah jika-..."

"DIA TIDAK AKAN TAHU JIKA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUNYA."

" _ah-..._.maaf berteriak. Aku hanya terlalu sakit mendengar kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan suami. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkram kuat disini" gumam Sehun menunjuk ke arah dadanya lalu meremat kasar dadanya dan berkata lirih tak menatap Luhan yang mungkin sedang menatapnya iba saat ini _"Maaf Luhan."_

Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sehun dengan ucapannya. Sedari awal melihat Sehun, Luhan sudah merasakan kehancuran yang sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan. Hanya saja jika Luhan bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, maka tidak dengan Sehun yang terlihat berantakan didepannya saat ini. Membuat Luhan begitu tak tahan karena harus terus menerus menyakiti Sehun setiap kali mereka bersama.

"Sehun aku-..."

 _Cklek…!_

"Manager Choi. Jika anda Presdir Oh sudah siap. Silahkan turun ke bawah. Mobil yang akan kalian gunakan sudah siap."

Luhan ingin membuka suaranya untuk membatalkan perjalanannya. Namun dirinya menjadi ragu saat melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan memohon. Membuat Luhan hampir menjerit karena tak tahu harus membuat keputusan apa saat ini. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap sekertarisnya dan

"Kami akan segera turun. Kalian juga sebaiknya bersiap."

Sungguh Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya saat ini. Dia tersenyum begitu lega dengan pandangan yang tak pernah berkedip menatap pria cantiknya saat ini. Sampai kedua mata tersebut kembali bertemu namun dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Yongdae…" Luhan memanggil asistennya sebelum pria seumurannya dengannya itu kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya manager Choi."

"Kim Jongdae."

" _eh?"_

"Perwakilan dari Kim coorp tetap Kim Jongdae. Presdir Oh hanya mengawasi selama kita disana dan namanya tak perlu disebut jika kita membahas hasil kunjungan di rapat nanti. Apa kau mengerti?"

Asisten Luhan pun mengangguk dengan cepat membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum semantara hari Sehun kembali memelas karena kehadirannya kembali tak dianggap oleh Luhan. Namun saat ini Sehun tidak menjadikannya sebagai masalah karena untuknya bisa bersama Luhan adalah hal yang hampir mustahil ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Kita bersiap presdir Oh."

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip dengan hati yang begitu sakit karena Luhan terus menolak kehadirannya.

..

..

..

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menikah?"

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan berada di dalam mobil yang sama menuju tempat tujuan mereka dan bertemu dengan beberapa warga untuk memberi sambutan agar tidak terjadi kericuhan selama pembagunan hotel di kawasan tempat wisara itu.

Dan mengikuti instruksi Luhan yang menginginkan satu mobil dengan Sehun tanpa perlu menggunakan supir, maka disinilah keduanya duduk bersebelahan didalam satu mobil, dimana yang satu fokus menyetir sementara yang lain berusaha membuat dirinya sibuk. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sampai akhirnya Sehun memecah keheningan karena mulai bosan dengan perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir tiga jam lebih dari Seoul tersebut.

"Begitulah." balas Luhan seperlunya.

Sehun sedikit medecak dan melirik Luhan yang sepertinya malas berbicara dengannya "Apa kau bahagia?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang diam-diam juga melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu apa bercinta dengan Seunghyun sehebat saat bercinta denganku?" Sehun bertanya sedikit mencengkram kemudi mobilnya bersiap untuk mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Jaga mulutmu." geram Luhan merasa Sehun terlalu berani menanyakan hal yang terlalu intim kepadanya.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menanyakannya asal kau tahu. Setiap kali membayangkan wajahmu menikmati sentuhan Seunghyun hatiku sangat sakit. Aku bahkan berdoa agar Tuhan segera membuatku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku."

 _Belum Sehunna. Seunghyun belum menyentuhku sama sekali. Setiap kali dia ingin melakukannya, wajahmu selalu terbayang di benakku. Aku selalu teringat dirimu dan tak bisa mebiarkan diriku disentuh pria selain dirimu._

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak dan mengatakan kenyataan itu pada Sehun. Kenyataan dimana dirinya selalu menolak sentuhan Seunghyun bahkan di malam pertama mereka. Membuat Seunghyun kembali harus mengerti dan berjanji memberikan waktu untuk Luhan membiasakan diri dan melupakan Sehun sepenuhnya selama tiga bulan. Karena setelah tiga bulan Seunghyun akan kembali membawa Luhan untuk menetap di Tokyo dan melupakan semua masa lalunya yang berada di Seoul. Semua-... terutama tentang Sehun.

"Luhan aku-..."

"Apa kau hidup dengan baik?"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan menatap Luhan sekilas "Hidup yang baik itu seperti apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun? Kemana Sehun yang begitu berkuasa? Sehun yang membenci Luhan? Sehun yang sepenuhnya melupakan Luhan? Kemana Sehun yang sangat tidak mengiginkan Luhan dalam hidupnya?"

 _Ckit...!_

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang begitu menyakitkan. Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai kemudian matanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang begitu hancur membuat hati keduanya berdenyut sakit saat ini.

"Sehun yang kau kenal itu-...dia sudah lama mati Luhan. Dia mati karena penyesalannya sendiri." Gumamnya tersenyum lirih lalu kemudian menatap kosong ke depan.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu lagi ...tapi saat ini-... hanya ada Sehun yang menyedihkan didepanmu. Sehun yang tak lagi berkuasa. Sehun yang begitu mencintai Luhan. Sehun yang begitu rapuh mengharapkan Luhan dan Sehun yang begitu putus asa ingin mendapatkan kembali Luhan _nya._ "

"Tidak bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi Luhan? _aku hancur tanpamu."_ Sehun kembali menatap Luhan, membiarkan air matanya yang begitu frustasi mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu dia sudah membuat Luhan merasa kembali tersakiti terlihat dari wajah Luhan yang kini memucat. Sehun pun menghela nafasnya kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya dan

 _Blam...!_

Dia kemudian keluar dari mobil terlebih dulu untuk memantau lokasi pembuatan hotel meninggalkan Luhan yang kini terisak pilu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di wajahnya saat ini " _kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini Tuhan. Kenapa kau membuat kami terus menderita dengan perasaan ini. ini begitu sesak dan menyakitkan untuk kami. Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk kami? Aku mohon berhenti membuatku menyakiti pria kecilku, priaku yang selalu membuatku ingin terus menjaganya dengan hidupku, aku mohon buat pria kecilku bahagia Tuhan...aku mohon"_ Luhan bergumam sangat pelan bersamaan dengan hatinya yang teriris seperti tersayat oleh pisau secara perlahan namun sangat menyakitkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak terasa malam akhirnya sampai ke peraduannya. Terlihat wajah-wajah lelah yang masih harus tersenyum saat beberapa warga di sekitar tempat mereka mengajak para pemuda yang tampan yang terlihat menawan mengikuti pesta penyambutan yang sengaja mereka buat.

Luhan dan beberapa rekan kerjanya serta Sehun dengan beberapa anak buahnya saat ini tengah duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dimana Sehun duduk tepat didepan Luhan yang berada di sebrangnya dan menatap tak berkedip pria cantik yang selalu mengalihkan tatapannya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Apakah kita bisa memulai pesta kecilnya?"

Salah satu warga yang terlihat begitu antusias bertanya pada rombongan kedua perusahaan yang mau tak mau ikut bersemangat karena pesta kecil yang dibuat warga sekitar begitu sederhana namun terlihat menarik.

Dan tak lama mereka membakar kayu kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi besar ke atas membentuk api unggun yang indah. Semua bernyanyi dan bersorak penuh semangat walau cuaca tampak mendung ditandai dengan hawa yang dingin dan bunyi suara gemuruh yang mulai bersahutan berlomba dengan suara nyanyian mereka.

Luhan yang sedang ikut bernyanyi tak sengaja menatap Sehun yang kini hanya memandang kobaran api dalam diam. Dia sangat tahu kalau mantan kekasihnya tersebut memiliki trauma yang mendalam jika melihat kobaran api dalam jarak dekat. Membuatnya terus memperhatikan Sehun dan tak lama memutuskan untuk berjalan memutar mendekati Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan saat ini. Luhan membuka jas putihnya dengan tatapan tak lepas dari Sehun, jujur dia selalu mengkhawatirkan Sehun jika Sehun mulai mengingat masa kecilnya yang menakutkan itu dan tak ada yang Luhan inginkan selain membuat pria yang pernah menjadi segalanya untuknya ini merasa lebih baik.

Karena disaat semua bernyanyi gembira maka tidak dengan Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan saat ini. Pria yang memiliki pengalaman buruk tentang api itu terlihat memucat seolah api unggun yang indah itu akan menyakitinya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang tatkala kayu ditambahkan membuat kobaran api semakin besar. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan ingatan-ingatan menakutkannya sewaktu kecil mulai merasuki pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun semakin mencengkram erat tangannya mulai merasa sesak namun tak bisa menghindar karena seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia hanya bisa membiarkan semua kenangan menakutkannya mengusai dirinya sampai

 _Sret….!_

Sampai dia merasa pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tak lama terdengar suara yang begitu ia sukai berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Sehunna. Kau tidak bisa melihat api dalam jarak dekat. Ikut denganku."

Sehun merasa seluruh ketakutannya seketika hilang saat Luhan membisikan kalimatnya yang begitu menguatkan dirinya saat ini. Dan secara refleks Sehun mengangguk menggenggam tangan Luhan karena saat ini Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan jas kerja yang ia gunakan.

 _Blam….!_

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu mobil lalu tak lama kembali menutupnya dan menyerahkan secangkir cokelat hangat pada pria yang masih terlihat memucat disampingnya.

"Apa kau masih berdebar?"

Luhan bertanya membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh dan tak lama tersenyum getir melihat kosong ke depan _"hmmm."_

"Minumlah cokelat hangat ini. Kau selalu merasa lebih baik setelahnya."

"Terimakasih Luhan."

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan penuh arti dan mengambil cokelat hangat yang dibawakan untuknya.

"Jika kau pikir aku masih mengingat semua ketakutanmu karena aku masih memiliki perasaan padamu maka kau salah menebak Sehunna."

Sehun berhenti menyesap cokelatnya tersenyum lirih dan merasa dirinya bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat melihat api dalam jarak dekat beberapa menit lalu "Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki sedikit perasaan cinta lagi padaku." katanya bertanya terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

Senyuman miris juga terlihat di wajah Luhan, dia kemudian juga menatap kedepan dan menghela dalam nafasnya "Bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak memiliki perasaan cinta lagi padamu Sehun. Karena sampai saat ini jantungku masih berdebar menggila saat berdekatan denganmu." gumam Luhan yang memutuskan untuk tidak membohongi dirinya lagi dan berniat membuat Sehun sedikit lebih baik saat ini.

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk seorang Oh Sehun selain pernyataan cintanya yang masih terbalas walau hanya sedikit karena pada akhirnya dia mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar begitu tulus ketika mengatakan masih memiliki perasaan untuknya.

Setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sama-sama menatap kedepan dan diam-diam berdoa agar Tuhan tidak menjadikan hari cepat berganti sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain." gumamnya memberitahu Sehun sebelum Sehun kembali menggenggam erat lengan Luhan mencegah Luhan pergi.

"Aku mohon temani aku disini. Aku tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi. Hanya tolong temani aku sebentar lagi."

Luhan bisa saja langsung menolak dan tetap bergabung dengan yang lain. Namun melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu kelelahan membuatnya memutuskan untuk menemani pria yang sampai detik ini masih sangat ia cintai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sedikit lebih lama." gumam Luhan sedikit menggenggam tangan Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum lega saat ini "Terimakasih Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke depan melihat bagaimana seluruh warga yang terlihat menyambut proyek pembangunan hotel dengan antusias sedang tertawa bahkan sesekali mengajak asistennya maupun asisten Sehun untuk bernyanyi bersama tanpa permasalahan berarti.

Sampai akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan hujan sedang mengguyur deras tempat yang awalnya dibuat berpesta beberapa jam yang lalu. Semua sudah kembali ke penginapan masing-masing dan mungkin sudah bersembunyi dibalik tebalnya selimut saat ini.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kedua insan yang sepertinya tidak terganggu oleh suara gemuruh dan suara hujan yang begitu deras dan malah tertidur didalam mobil dengan posisi pria yang terlihat cantik bersandar di bahu pria tampan sementara si pria tampan bersandar menempelkan kepalanya di atas kepala pria cantik yang bersandar padanya.

Posisi itu sudah terjadi hampir selama dua jam. Secara tak sadar keduanya sama-sama terpejam sambil menikmati pemandangan api unggun didalam mobil dan berakhir dengan posisi seperti ini sedari awal keduanya tertidur. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kekar si pria tampan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang pria cantiknya yang terlihat tertidur sangat nyaman di pelukannya. Maka tidak heran jika keduanya tidak merasa kedinginan karena saat ini keduanya sedang berbagi rasa hangat membuat suara gemuruh tidak ada artinya dibanding kenyamanan yang tak bisa terulang yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Sampai akhirnya kenyamanan itu harus segera berakhir saat pria yang terlihat cantik menggeliat membuka perlahan matanya dan merasakan pelukan tangan seseorang yang terasa sangat familiar untuknya. Aroma yang begitu ia sukai sedang tercium ke indera penciumannya, membuat Luhan ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi ini.

Andai saja mereka masih sepasang kekasih, mungkin Luhan akan membiarkan tangan kekar itu terus memeluk pinggangnya tapi jika mengingat status Luhan yang telah resmi menjadi milik pria lain, membuatnya harus segera melepas pelukan pria disampingnya. Membuat Sehun secara refleks membuka matanya dan menyadari ada yang aneh di tingkah Luhan yang terlihat merona menatapnya.

"Luhan kau ke-..."

" _eh..._ Hujan?"

Sehun tiba-tiba mengubah pertanyannya saat melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya sementara Luhan hanya melihat ke segala arah dan tak menemukan satupun rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Sehun aku rasa semua sudah pergi ke penginapan. Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul."

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedikit cemas pun sedikit memakluminya kalau Luhan benar-benar tak ingin berdua saja dengannya. Sehun pun mengangguk dan tak lama menyalakan mobilnya mengabaikan rasa pegal dan nyeri di lengannya yang sangat terasa.

"Kau benar...sebaiknya kita juga beristirahat." Gumam Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke penginapan yang telah dipesan oleh asisten Luhan sebelumnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Apa maksudmu semua kamar sudah penuh? Kami sudah memesannya di awal."_

Terdengar Luhan yang sedang dibuat kesal oleh pemilik penginapan yang mengatakan kamar yang mereka pesan sebelumnya telah disewakan ke orang lain dengan harga tinggi sementara hujan turun semakin lebatnya malam ini.

"Maaf tapi anda belum memberikan uang muka. Jadi saya menyewakannya pada wisatawan asing yang bersedia membayar tinggi."

"Lalu bagaiman dengan rombonganku?"

"Sebagian mendapatkan kamar dan sebagian lagi pergi ke penginapan sebelah. Jika kau mau mencoba ada sebuah penginapan tak jauh darisini. Tapi kau tidak bisa membawa kendaraan, tempatnya sedikit terpencil."

"Tapi aku tetap mau kamar di-..."

" _ahjussi_ bisa kau beritahu dimana tempatnya?" Sehun sedikit meniup tangannya dan memotong ucapan Luhan yang masih terdengar kesal pada pemilik penginapan.

"Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit darisini. Tempatnya ada disebelah kanan."

"Luhan daripada berdebat dan mati kedinginan disini, lebih baik kita cari penginapan lain." Gumam Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat lucu dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tetap mau disini." Katanya masih tak mau mengalah.

"Tapi kamar disini penuh. Kau juga sudah kedinginan. Ayo kita pergi." Katanya berusaha membujuk Luhan yang sedang berpikir saat ini.

"Bagaimana kita mau kesana? Hujan nya masih lebat."

" _ah-..._ anak muda. Aku memiliki satu payung. Gunakanlah untuk kalian berdua."

Sehun pun menyambut antusias payung yang dipinjamkan padanya dan sedikit memaksa Luhan yang masih kesal untuk segera pergi dari penginapan tersebut "Kami akan mengembalikan payungnya besok pagi."

Sehun memberitahu pemilikbpenginapan yang merasa lega karena Sehun telah membawa Luhan pergi dari penginapan miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyewakan pada orang lain. Aku sudah memesan enam kamar untuk kita semua."

Sehun hanya terus mengimbangi jalan Luhan yang sangat terburu-buru, mencegah air hujan mengenai tubuh Luhan sementara Luhan masih terus menggerutu saat ini.

"Yongdae selalu saja ceroboh seperti ini." gumamnya sedikit menoleh dan menyadari setengah tubuh Sehun sudah basah karena ulahnya saat ini.

" _Ke-_ kenapa kau basah Sehunna?"

"Aku? _Ah..._ ini karena tuan putri sedari tadi menggerutu."

" _ish._ Aku bukan tuan putri." Gumam Luhan menggerutu dan tak lama

 _Sret...!_

Dia menarik lengan Sehun kemudian merangkulnya, meniadakan jarak diantara keduanya yang sama-sama berdebar saat ini "Aku rasa itu penginapannya. Cepat kita kesana." Ujar Luhan yang terlihat gugup namun tetap merangkul Sehun berusaha mengabaikan pandangan Sehun yang kini terus menatap ke arahnya.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya sampai di tempat penginapan yang sangat berbeda dari penginapan yang pertama. Penginapan yang direkomendasikan oleh _ahjussi_ di tempat pertama terlihat sangat kecil dan sepertinya hanya ada beberapa kamar yang tersedia mengingat tempatnya yang terlihat kecil.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nak?"

"Kami ingin memesan dua kamar. Apa tersedia?" Sehun bertanya sementara Luhan masih melirik keadaan penginapan yang terlihat seperti _flat_ kecil yang pernah ia tinggali semenjak keluar dari rumah Sehun saat itu.

" _dua?_ Aku pikir kalian pasangan."

Sehun tersenyum pahit sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan sekilas "Aku juga berharap seperti itu bi. _Umm..._ Jadi bagaimana? Apa ada dua kamar tersedia?" gumam Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Sebentar aku lihat dulu. Kami hanya memiliki satu kamar."

" _ah_ begitukah?"

"Semua tamu tampaknya terpaksa menginap di tempat kami mengingat hujan turun dengan derasnya." Kata nyonya si pemilik penginapan memberitahu Sehun yang tampak berpikir dan mengangguk mengerti.

" _ummh_ Luhan..."

Luhan yang masih mengenang masa-masa di tempat kecilnya dulu langsung menoleh saat Sehun memanggilnya dan terlihat memintanya untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Di tempat ini hanya ada satu kamar. Kau tidurlah disini."

Luhan tampak menautkan kedua alisnya dan tak lama kembali bertanya pada Sehun "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mencari tempat lain. Jika tidak mendapatkan tempat tinggal malam ini aku akan tidur di mobil sementara."

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab Sehun sementara Sehun yang mengira Luhan setuju kembali berbicara dengan pemilik penginapan "Aku ambil kamar yang tersedia." Gumam Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan tak lama menyelesaikan pembayarannya sementara Luhan terus menatap Sehun yang sudah terlihat kedinginan saat ini.

"Ini kuncinya. Apa mau aku antar?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan mendului Luhan untuk menuju kamar yang akan Luhan tempati.

"Ini kamarmu. Kau harus segera beristirahat, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang masih tak berbicara menjawab semua ucapan Sehun,

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam Luhan."

Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya membuat Luhan semakin ragu dengan keputusannya sampai akhirnya

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menoleh dan sedikit mengernyit melihat Luhan berjalan menghampirinya "Ada apa Lu?"

"Tinggal bersamaku malam ini."

" _eh?"_

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus kembali _survey_ tempat. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat. Lagipula hari masih hujan, kau bisa sakit jika berada di luar terlalu lama. Jadi kau boleh tidur satu tempat denganku malam ini." gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun dan tak lama kembali mendahului Sehun berjalan kekamarnya.

"Cepatlah Presdir Oh. Hari semakin larut."

Sehun pun sedikit tertawa senang dan tak lama mengikuti Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar yang ia sewa saat ini.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman. Mengingat hanya satu tempat tidur disini, jadi aku rasa kau bisa tidur di sofa sementara aku tidur di ranjang, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Luhan sambil memberikan handuk dan kaos yang tersedia di lemari pakaian kamar yang Sehun sewa.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Katanya kembali tersenyum sedikit bersyukur Luhan masih sedikit peduli padanya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan segera tidur."

Sehun pun mengangguk mengikuti semua keinginan Luhan dengan segera membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya menyadari Sehun saat ini adalah Sehun yang sama yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu " _apa aku sedang merindukan Sehunnie ku saat ini?"_ gumam Luhan bertanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya melangkah menuju sofa sebelum suara Luhan yang terdengar sedang berbicara mesra dengan seseorang di ponselnya terdengar dan membuat hatinya kembali memelas karena harapan Luhan masih peduli padanya hanyalah sebatas keinginan egois dirinya sendiri.

 _Hmmm.. disini sangat menyenangkan sayang. Aku bahkan membuat pesta api unggun belum lama tadi._

 _Tentu saja aku sangat senang disini._

Sehun meletakkan handuknya di tempat pengering dan tak lama berjalan ke sofa yang tak berada jauh dari tempat tidur Luhan lalu kemudian segera berbaring membuat Luhan menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan secara refleks mengecilkan suaranya.

 _Iya sayang, kita akan bertemu minggu depan. Sekarang apakah boleh aku beristirahat. Aku sangat lelah. Kau juga sebaiknya segera beristirahat._

 _Aku-...aku juga merindukanmu Seunghyunna. Selamat malam._

Tak lama Luhan menutup sambungannya dengan Seunghyun dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Aku iri sekali mendengar kau memanggilnya begitu mesra." Ujar Sehun tertawa lirih melihat kemesraan Luhan dan Seunghyun didepan matanya langsung.

"Wajar saja kan? Seunghyun sua-..."

"Aku tahu dia suamimu Luhan. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya langsung darimu." Gumam Sehun yang entah kenapa seperti akan menangis membuat Luhan sedikit menyesal kembali menyakiti perasaan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Besok pagi kita akan sibuk." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang menatapnya iba saat ini.

" _hmm_ baiklah. Kau juga cepat tidur Sehun." Katanya berusaha mencairkan suasana dan sedikit mengernyit melihat Sehun mengambil kotak kecil dari saku jas kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kini sedang menatap kotak obat yang ia genggam.

" _ah-..._ Ini hanya vitamin." Ujar Sehun sedikit gugup dan menenggak beberapa pil langsung lalu kemudian berbaring di sofa dengan mata yang menatap ke langit-langit.

"Selamat malam Luhan." katanya bersuara membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain

Luhan tampak mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menyusul Sehun berbaring di ranjangnya " _hmm_ Selamat malam Sehun."

Dan setelahnya hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Kedua mata itu belum terpejam karena masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ada perasaan gundah yang menggerogoti keduanya merasa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan mereka. Mereka begitu dekat saat ini, tapi sebuah status dan kesalahan di masa lalu harus kembali menjadi penghalang di antara keduanya. Membuat kedua raga itu ingin memberontak namun saat pikiran mengambil alih. Keduanya harus menerima takdir yang mempermainkan mereka saat ini.

"Luhan..."

" _hmm.."_

"Apa seperti ini rasanya saat aku menyakitimu?"

"Kau bicara apa?" gumam Luhan sedikit bersandar ke kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya dan melihat Sehun yang masih menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau merasakan hatimu berdenyut sakit seolah ada sesuatu yang menusukmu berkali-kali tepat dihatimu saat aku mengabaikanmu?"

"Saat aku berteriak padamu?"

"Saat aku menolak kehadiranmu?"

"Saat aku menyakitimu Luhan?"

Sehun bertanya dan terdengar semakin samar di setiap pertanyaannya. Terdengar sekali jika saat ini pria yang selalu berkata kasar pada Luhan saat itu sedang menahan rasa penyesalan teramat yang menghimpit hatinya

Sementara Luhan sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang membuatnya mengingat luka lama yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Membuat bibir tipis itu tersenyum pahit dan mengenang saat dimana Sehun benar-benar tidak menginginkannya "Ya...Hatiku sakit saat kau mengabaikan aku. Rasanya seperti ada yang dicabut secara paksa dari hatimu tapi kau harus bertahan dengan kuatnya mengabaikan rasa sakit itu." Katanya tertawa lirih membuat Sehun duduk menatapnya di sofa saat ini.

"Aku bisa menerima siapapun membenciku. Entah itu Yunho, Jaejoong, Kai maupun Kyungsoo aku tidak peduli. Tapi saat kau yang mengatakannya-...Aku hancur Sehunna. Aku kesulitan bernafas setiap kau menolak kehadiranku. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau-..."

Luhan terisak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merespon cepat bagaimana saat Sehun menolaknya dan membencinya saat itu. "Tapi kau terus mengatakan kalau hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku bahkan masih membencimu sampai saat ini karena telah mengatakan hal itu." Gumam Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatap kosong kedepan.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah mendapatkan hukumanku." Ujar Sehun terlampau bergetar membuat Luhan kembali menoleh menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga kekasihku dengan baik. Aku membuat raganya terluka, aku secara keji membuat batinnya menderita. Aku membuatnya berkali-kali menangis dan merasa terhina. Aku bahkan pernah berbuat kasar padanya. Sampai akhirnya dia direbut dariku dan sudah berbahagia dengan pria lain sementara aku hanya bisa berpura-pura merelakannya dengan hati yang begitu sesak setiap kali aku bernafas. Aku-..."

"Aku merindukan kekasihku Luhan-...Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya dan tak lama kembali berbaring di sofa. Dia membelakangi Luhan tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu ia rindukan. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung yang selalu terlihat kokoh itu bergetar saat ini.

Melihat Sehun menangis adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesar Luhan, karena setiap pria tampan itu terlihat terluka maka Luhan akan merasakan luka yang jauh lebih besar dari yang Sehun rasakan. Dan Luhan menyesal karena saat ini, dirinyalah yang membuat punggung itu terus bergetar tanpa bisa menenangkannya.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunna._

Luhan secara diam-diam pun terisak begitu pilu menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara, dia juga berbaring membelakangi Sehun memukul berkali-kali dadanya agar tidak merespon rasa sakit secara berlebihan sambil terus menggigit kencang bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

Batin keduanya memberontak saat ini. Bertanya-tanya kenapa kisah cinta mereka serumit dan sesakit ini. Merasa marah karena tak pernah mendapat jawaban hingga akhirnya mereka harus kembali saling kehilangan. Sehun mungkin yang terlihat paling menderita saat ini, namun menjaga dua hati seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini tidaklah mudah. Karena dia akan menjadi yang paling hancur jika salah satu hati itu terluka.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _gaisssss... gabisa lima belas chapter nih kayanya...lebihin dua chapter gpp deh ya..._

 _._

 _Part 14 ini dibagi dua yak... part b nya bakal di update lagi hari minggu. Tadinya mau langsung tapi gw give up...words nya kebanyakan pusyingggg barbie!.. Part B diperkirakan bakal lebih panjang dari part sekarang. Jadi tunggu dua hari lagi yyaaa.._

 _ **.**_

 _Okay happy reading n review..._

 _._

 _Rencana update: Next : Restart ...disusul tdf end chap...terus mungkin restart lagi biar dua itu end dulu... baru yang masih ongoing termasuk Totally captivated sama Our tomorrow buat yang masih setia nungguin dua ff yang super hiatusnya kaya nunggu lebaran monyet itu :" maapin yak_

 _._

 _Seee yaaaaaaa soon :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous...**_

 _"Kalau begitu aku sudah mendapatkan hukumanku." Ujar Sehun terlampau bergetar membuat Luhan kembali menoleh menatapnya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjaga kekasihku dengan baik. Aku membuat raganya terluka, aku secara keji membuat batinnya menderita. Aku membuatnya berkali-kali menangis dan merasa terhina. Aku bahkan pernah berbuat kasar padanya. Sampai akhirnya dia direbut dariku dan sudah berbahagia dengan pria lain sementara aku hanya bisa berpura-pura merelakannya dengan hati yang begitu sesak setiap kali aku bernafas. Aku-..."_

 _"Aku merindukan kekasihku Luhan-...Aku merindukanmu."_

 _Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya dan tak lama kembali berbaring di sofa. Dia membelakangi Luhan tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu ia rindukan. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung yang selalu terlihat kokoh itu bergetar saat ini._

 _Melihat Sehun menangis adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesar Luhan, karena setiap pria tampan itu terlihat terluka maka Luhan akan merasakan luka yang jauh lebih besar dari yang Sehun rasakan. Dan Luhan menyesal karena saat ini, dirinyalah yang membuat punggung itu terus bergetar tanpa bisa menenangkannya._

 _Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunna._

 _Luhan secara diam-diam pun terisak begitu pilu menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara, dia juga berbaring membelakangi Sehun memukul berkali-kali dadanya agar tidak merespon rasa sakit secara berlebihan sambil terus menggigit kencang bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara._

 _Batin keduanya memberontak saat ini. Bertanya-tanya kenapa kisah cinta mereka serumit dan sesakit ini. Merasa marah karena tak pernah mendapat jawaban hingga akhirnya mereka harus kembali saling kehilangan. Sehun mungkin yang terlihat paling menderita saat ini, namun menjaga dua hati seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini tidaklah mudah. Karena dia akan menjadi yang paling hancur jika salah satu hati itu terluka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ ** _restart_** _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ada disini?"

Sehun yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya di halaman depan penginapan mereka sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang terlihat tersenyum

" _hmm..._ Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan disini sambil menunggu kau bangun dari tidurmu."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu dikamar?"

"Kau tahu Luhan apa yang paling aku suka darimu saat kita masih bersama?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dan menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban "Apa?" katanya bertanya membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum menatap beberapa wisatawan asing yang masih bersemangat melakukan perjalanan walau semalam hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Saat kau tidur. Wajahmu selalu terlihat seperti malaikat cantik untukku. Dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi karena nanti kau akan merasa terganggu." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Sehun.

" _ah-..._ Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Kau sudah siap?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada Luhan yang masih terdiam.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan tak lama mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan menduluinya menuju ke tempat mereka akan mengadakan survey selanjutnya.

Dan tak lama keduanya sampai di tempat yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Sehun yang membuka kacamata hitamnya dan melihat beberapa orang karyawannya dan rekan kerja Luhan sedang berbincang bersama warga dan semua terlihat lancar untuk saat ini.

"Aku rasa proyek ini akan berjalan lancar." Katanya berdiri di samping Luhan yang mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun "Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Manager Choi!"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat Yongdae berlari ke arahnya terlihat begitu panik. "Kau darimana saja? Sesuatu telah terjadi."

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan proyek kita?" katanya bertanya pada Yongdae yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Bukan proyek kita tapi Tuan dan nona Choi ada disini."

Sehun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat memucat, dia kemudian sedikit mengerjap dan menatap Yongdae yang masih terlihat ketakutan "Dimana mereka?"

"Ada disana. Mereka sedang mencarimu."

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke arah Yongdae yang menunjuk dan tersenyum getir melihat adik lelaki dan adik perempuan dari Seunghyun yang sepertinya terlihat geram dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah aku kesana." Luhan kemudian bersiap berjalan mendekati kedua kakak beradik yang tak pernah menyukainya itu melewati Sehun yang terlihat ingin bertanya.

"Sehun..." Luhan berhenti dilangkahnya dan memanggil Sehun yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan mendekatiku setelah ini dan jangan melakukan apapun saat kau melihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku sebentar lagi. Tetap disini dan aku mohon jangan sampai Sulli melihatmu." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun dan kemballi berjalan mendekati kedua kakak dan adik iparnya yang terlihat geram saat ini.

Sehun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini dan memperhatikan Luhan yang masih mendekati seorang pria yang tak ia kenal bersama Sulli yang terlihat memaki semua karyawan yang datang ke tempat ini bersama Luhan. Matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan dan tak lama membelalak saat melihat pria cantiknya seketika tersungkur ke tanah karena seseorang memukul telak wajahnya.

"BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MENGAMBIL ALIH PROYEK INI? PROYEK INI MILIKKU. DASAR SAMPAH!"

Sehun terlihat menggeram marah dan berjalan mendekati Luhan sampai asisten Luhan bersuara membuatnya kembali berhenti di tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya anda mendengarkan apa yang Manager Choi katakan. Jangan dekati dia dan hanya melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini."

"Siapa pria sialan itu?" geram Sehun bertanya dan semakin tak bisa menahan diri melihat Sulli juga memaki Luhan yang hanya diam tak membalas.

"Choi Minho. Putra kedua tuan Choi. Dia merupakan wakil direktur di Choi coorp saat ini. Obsesinya untuk menjadi pemilik perusahaan ayahnya membuatnya akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Dan saat ini Luhan adalah salah satu pria yang mengganggu tujuannya karena Tuan besar menganggap dirinya masih belum bisa untuk menjalankan perusahaan melihat kemampuan Luhan yang tak bisa diremehkan jika menyangkut kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain sangat menguntungkan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian hanya diam? Kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka menyakiti Luhan?!"

"Itu karena jika kami menyakiti Tuan muda ataupun Nona Choi. Kami akan kehilangan pekerjaan kami. Percayalah padaku, Luhan tidak pernah diterima di keluarga Choi. Dia hanya dimanfaatkan."

Sehun semakin menggeram dan berniat menghentikan perbuatan gila kedua adik Seunghyun sebelum matanya bertatapan dengan mata Luhan yang kini memintanya untuk tetap berada disana dan tak melakukan apapun.

" _sial!"_

Sehun awalnya berniat mengabaikan peringatan Luhan sampai akhirnya dia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Luhan menatapnya terisak saat ini.

Dan sepanjang hari itu dilalui oleh Sehun dan Luhan di tempat berbeda. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak berada satu tempat dengan bajingan yang sudah berani menyakiti Luhan didepan umum, takut merasa tak bisa menahan diri sementara Luhan terus memintanya untuk tidak mendekatinya sepanjang hari ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam telah kembali peraduannya, namun rasa kesal dan marah belum hilang dan masih terlihat dari seorang pria tampan yang masih terlihat gusar sejak pagi tadi. Pria itu kini sedang berjalan mencari sosok mungil yang memintanya untuk menghindarinya sepanjang hari ini karena kedatangan keluarga barunya yang terlihat sangat membenci pria cantiknya. Membuat banyak pertanyaan di benak seorang Oh Sehun tentang bagaimana Seunghyun dan keluarganya memperlakukan Luhan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan karena hal itu pula, Sehun menggunakan sepanjang hari ini untuk mencari tahu tentang keluarga Choi lebih banyak dan sedikit terkejut mendapati kenyataan karena tak hanya Choi Minho yang membenci Luhan, Sulli dan ayah Seunghyun yang ternyata memanfaatkan Luhan untuk keperluan bisnisnya.

Sehun tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dia sangat marah mengetahui hal ini, membuatnya ingin bertanya langsung pada Luhan dan sedikit tertegun saat melihat pria mungil yang sedang ia cari kembali jalan terpincang dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan besok. Jangan memaksa warga, ucapan wakil direktur sepertinya sedikit banyak mempengaruhi mereka." Terdengar suara Luhan memberitahu asistennya dan asisten perwakilan dari Kim coorp agar menyudahi pekerjaan mereka hari ini.

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?"

Luhan kembali berjalan menuju kursi terdekat dengan sedikit terpincang dan kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan seluruh rekan kerjanya "Aku yakin ini akan berhasil, percaya padaku. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat."

Dan tak lama semua yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Satu persatu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membereskan dokumennya sampai seseorang menarik kursi didepan Luhan.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Gumam Luhan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

"Kakimu sakit?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang langsung bertanya mengenai kakinya. Sedikit bertanya darimana Sehun tahu kalau memang dirinya sedang merasa nyeri dibagian lututnya saat ini.

" _ah..._ Kau melihatnya ya?"

"Kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa mereka menyakitimu terlalu banyak?"

"Mereka siapa? Jika yang kau maksud Minho dan Sulli kau salah. Aku selalu seperti ini kalau merasa terlalu lelah."

" _akh.."_ Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun tiba-tiba berjongkok didepannya dan menekan lututnya kuat "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Lututmu bahkan memar." Sehun menggeram menggulung celana Luhan sedikit kasar sebelum Luhan kembali menurunkan gulungan celananya untuk menutupi lututnya yang cacat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya membalas sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri dan mulai mengutuk kakinya yang semakin terasa sakit karena belum lama tadi Sulli sengaja menginjak kencang lututnya yang cidera menggunakan _heels_ yang ia gunakan.

"Apa kau sudah dapat penginapan lain?"

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban membuat Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Sehun "Kalau belum aku tidak keberatan kembali berbagi kamar lagi denganmu." Ujarnya kembali berjalan dengan Sehun yang sudah mengikutinya dibelakang.

Sehun sendiri hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Merasa begitu sesak mengira Luhan sudah sepenuhnya bisa kembali berjalan normal tanpa harus kembali merasa kesakitan lagi seperti yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"Luhan..."

Sehun sedikit berlari membantu Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan, dia memegang lengan Luhan tapi Luhan kembali menolak bantuan dari Sehun dengan tersenyum lembut "Aku bisa sendiri Sehun."

"Tapi kau kesakitan. Biarkan aku membantumu berjalan."

"Jika aku membiarkanmu membantuku berjalan, kau akan kembali merasa bersalah, dan aku tidak mau kau kembali menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan mencoba kembali berjalan ke tempat penginapan yang sialnya hanya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

" _haahh-..._ Kenapa tempatnya jauh sekali." Gumam Luhan terkekeh menyadari bahkan belum setengahnya dia berjalan tapi kakinya sudah begitu keram dan mati rasa.

Luhan sama sekali tidak bermaksud menolak bantuan Sehun, hanya saja jika ia membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah didepan Sehun, itu hanya akan membuat mereka berdua kesulitan untuk tidak merasa bersalah satu sama lain.

Kalau saja kakinya tidak terus berdenyut sakit, mungkin Luhan akan membiarkan Sehun membantunya berjalan. Tapi karena rasanya semakin sakit dia khawatir Sehun akan melihatnya dan mulai berbicara menyalahkan dirinya dan Luhan tak mau mendengar kalimat penyesalan dan rasa bersalah lagi dari Sehun. Karena dia yakin Sehun- _nya_ sudah sangat menderita dengan keputusan yang ia buat beberapa bulan lalu dan tak berniat untuk menambah penderitaan Sehun mengenai kondisi fisiknya saat ini.

Luhan masih terus berjalan perlahan sampai dirinya sedikit terkejut saat Sehun memegang lengannya dan tiba-tiba berjongkok didepannya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan membantumu berjalan."

Sungguh-...melihat punggung Sehun yang begitu kekar dan terlihat sangat nyaman membuat Luhan sedikit tergoda untuk segera menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun membantunya, tapi kemudian dia hanya bisa tertawa lirih sambil menggigit kencang bibirnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Sehunna." Katanya berusaha tak menyakiti Sehun dengan ucapannya dan berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih berjongkok didepannya saat ini.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah jika hanya membiarkan aku melihatmu berjalan kesakitan seperti itu."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar penuturan Sehun mengenai apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia kemudian membalikan badannya dan sedikit meringis melihat betapa menderitanya wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya dan kembali berjongkok didepannya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu sekali ini saja. Naiklah ke punggungku."

"Aku mohon Luhan."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan menyerah dan mengalah pada keinginan Sehun.

"Jika aku naik ke punggungmu apa kau tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Kau menang hari ini." gumam Luhan dan tak lama melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan perlahan berdiri saat Luhan sudah berada di punggungnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan ini." gumam Sehun membuat Luhan yang sedang bersandar di tengkuk Sehun sedikit bertanya dengan bingung.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membawamu di punggungku. Aku selalu melakukan ini saat kau kesal padaku dan dalam sekejap kau akan memaafkan aku."

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum membenarkan kenangan indah itu, kenangan dimana Sehun selalu melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatian dirinya dan memaafkannya saat mereka bertengkar.

Luhan baru saja akan membalas ucapan Sehun sebelum menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya di saku jasnya dan tersenyum mendapati nama Seunghyun tertera disana.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan deru nafas Luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih menebak kalau Seunghyun lah yang sedang menghubungi Luhan saat ini. "Seunghyun menghubungiku." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun.

"Angkatlah. Aku tidak akan bersuara."

Luhan pun melingkarkan tangan kanannya semakin dalam ke leher Sehun sementara tangan kirinya menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Seunghyunna..."

" _Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar Minho dan Sulli datang ke tempatmu. Apa mereka menyakitimu."_

Luhan ingin sekali menjawab iya dengan lantang mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. Tapi kemudian dia tahu itu sama saja membuat Seunghyun dan keluarganya kembali bertengkar hanya karena dirinya.

" _hmm.._ Mereka datang menemuiku pagi ini. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

" _Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan kesalahan mereka? Aku dengar mereka menyakitimu."_

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu sayang. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun sendiri tersenyum getir karena dua hal mendengar percakapan Seunghyun dan Luhan. pertama Luhan masih pembohong yang buruk, kedua mendengar sapaan mesra Luhan untuk Seunghyun membuat dadanya merasa rematan kecil yang datangnya terus berulang dan tak mau hilang dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah beristirahat di penginapan. Kau sedang apa disana. Apa Tokyo sedingin Seoul malam ini?"

" _Aku juga baru selesai mengurus beberapa kerjasama dengan klientku. Aku ingin sekali pulang ke Seoul dan menemui istriku."_

"Kita akan segera bertemu sayang. Sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau pasti lelah."

" _Kau juga harus beristirahat Lu."_

"Aku akan melakukannya."

" _Kalau begitu sampai bertemu. Aku mencintaimu sayang."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat malam Seunghyunna." Gumam Luhan menutup ponselnya dan secara tak langsung mendekap erat pria yang sedang menggendongnya seolah meminta maaf membuatnya mendengarkan percakapan yang pasti membuat hati Sehun sakit saat ini.

"Disini juga ada yang mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke saku dan kembali bersandar di tengkuk Sehun yang terdengar sedih "Jangan mengatakannya terlalu jelas Sehunna. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah saat ini."

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku kalau begitu."

Sehun hanya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya menahan untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa cemburunya pada Luhan, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung ini dengan bertanya tentang Seunghyun pada Luhan.

"Apa keluarga Choi tidak menyukaimu?"

" _hmmm..._ Hanya karena aku menikah dengan Seunghyun bukan berarti aku menjadi bagian keluarganya kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong pada Seunghyun?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kedua adiknya."

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya bahwa kedua adiknya datang dan memperlakukanku seperti sampah kan? Seunghyun akan sangat marah jika tahu."

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Luhan sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun yang sepenuhnya telah kembali menjadi Sehun yang pernah sangat mencintainya saat mereka bersama "Aku tidak mau membuat sebuah keluarga bertengkar karena diriku. Aku tidak menyukainya." Katanya sengaja memberitahu Sehun untuk mengingatkan bahwa hubungan Sehun dan Yunho juga menjadi renggang karenanya.

"Apa Seunghyun berada di Tokyo?"

Sehun yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan selanjutnya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tak ingin membahas masalah Yunho saat ini.

" _hmm.._ Dia sedang memiliki pekerjaan disana dan sedang mengurus kepindahan kami untuk menetap disana nantinya."

Sehun berhenti melangkah saat mendengar penuturan Luhan mengenai dirinya akan menetap untuk selanjutnya " _A-_ apa kau akan pergi lagi dari Seoul?" katanya bertanya sebiasa mungkin pada Luhan.

"Seunghyun bilang akan lebih baik untukku jika tidak menetap di Seoul."

Sehun tertawa pahit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju penginapan mereka yang kini sudah terlihat. Membuat Luhan merasa tak tahan dengan keheningan ini dan memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah tawaran pada Sehun.

"Hey Sehun..." Luhan memanggil Sehun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berteman saja? Aku rasa kita akan cocok menjadi teman."

Permintaan Luhan saat ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan untuk Sehun, dia lebih memilih mendengar Luhan mengatakan cinta pada Seunghyun daripada harus menerima permintaan Luhan yang mengatakan ingin berteman dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah bagus jika kita berteman? Kita tidak perlu merasa canggung satu sama lain dan lagi kita bisa se-..."

"Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan pria yang aku cintai. Jadi simpan saja tawaranmu untukku."

Seketika bibir Luhan menutup saat Sehun dengan jelas mengatakan alasan kenapa dia menolak tawarannya untuk menjadi seorang teman karena Sehun mencintainya.

"Aku lebih memilih menjadi mantan kekasihmu daripada harus berpura-pura melupakan semuanya dan menjadi temanmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam di tengkuk Sehun.

"Kau membuat posisi kita semakin sulit Sehunna." Gumam Luhan mulai sedikit terisak dengan meremat kencang leher Sehun yang kini memerah.

Sehun pun memilih diam tak menjawab dan hanya terus berjalan memasuki kamar mereka lalu membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya secara perlahan. Sehun kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi dan mengambil air hangat serta alkohol untuk mengompres memar di kaki Luhan.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan sebentar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang masih diam tak menatapnya.

" _nghh..."_ Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun menekan kencang memar biru di lututnya menggunakan handuk kecil dan sedikit alkohol.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan kembali kakimu?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat tampan karena berkeringat hingga membasahi kemejanya yang kini menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya. "Belum...Jadwalku tiga bulan lagi untuk melakukan _check up."_

Sehun menatap Luhan agak lama dan baru tersadar kalau bekas luka bakar itu terlihat membekas di sekitar leher Luhan "Apa ini sakit?" katanya bertanya menyentuh leher Luhan dan sedikit mengusap lembut leher yang terasa tegang saat ini "Sudah tidak lagi Sehun."

"Maaf membuatmu memiliki bekas luka seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Gumam Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih mengusap lembut lehernya.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

" _eh?"_ Luhan bertanya bingung saat Sehun mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka dengan cepat.

"Tokyo-...Kapan kau akan pindah kesana."

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mau membahasnya."

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang aku akan pindah bersama Seunghyun."

Sehun kemudian hanya diam tak merespon, dirinya kembali fokus pada memar di kaki Luhan, sedikit memijat lembut sampai akhirnya semua pergerakannya berhenti total membuat Luhan tahu ada yang menganggu pria didepannya.

"Sehun apa kau baik-..."

"Jangan pergi lagi Lu."

Luhan sedikit membeku saat melihat Sehun yang kini menatapnya begitu putus asa dan terlihat memucat.

" _Sehun.."_

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dariku lagi. Waktuku hanya tinggal dua hari lagi bersamamu. Setelah itu aku yakin kau tidak akan mau bertemu lagi denganku. Itu tidak masalah untukku selama kau berada di tempat yang sama denganku. Aku diam-diam akan menemuimu tanpa menyapamu hanya untuk sekedar melepas rinduku."

"Tapi jika kau menetap di Tokyo semua itu akan semakin sulit untukku. Aku-...aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Luhan. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu, aku bahkan tidak akan menunjukkan wajahku didepanmu. Hanya menetap dan jangan pergi lagi da-..."

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, lalu beralih menahan tengkuk lehernya dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir Sehun yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan untuknya.

Sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam. Luhan tahu harusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini pada Sehun. Dia tak seharusnya memberi harapan pada Sehun, tapi dia tidak tahan melihat Sehun menangis dan memohon seperti itu padanya, membuatnya ingin merengkuh erat tubuh yang terlihat rapuh didepannya saat ini.

Luhan semakin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan perlahan dia menggerakan bibirnya untuk kembali membuat bibir Sehun yang bergetar menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Sehun yang masih terdiam tak menyangka Luhan akan menciumnya ini pun diam-diam merengkuh pinggang Luhan agar mendekat dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil Luhan untuknya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan melepas pagutan mereka dan menangkup wajah Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Aku benci saat kau menangis dan memohon padaku. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Gumam Luhan yang tanpa sadar juga meneteskan air matanya membuat Sehun juga menangkup wajahnya dan mencium kening pria cantiknya cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan." Katanya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan ingin memberontak dengan mata yang memanas ingin sekali menjawab ucapan cinta Sehun untuknya.

" _S-_ Sehun aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan." Air mata Luhan pun kembali terjatuh saat mendengar ucapan cinta Sehun, dia tersenyumlirih dan terlihat sangat putus asa. Membuat Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak membalas rasa cintaku, aku hanya terlalu bahagia bisa mendekapmu seperti ini lagi Lu-..."

Luhan terisak merasa sangat bingung dengan semua ucapan cinta yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia dengar dari dua orang yang berbeda, membuat hatinya begitu merasa bersalah pada dua pria yang terlihat begitu tulus mencintainya. " _Se-.._ sehun aku-.."

" _sst..._ Jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak bisa membuatmu terus menangis." Gumam Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan dengan cepat.

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, deruan nafas mereka pun sangat terasa satu sama lain, Luhan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya, jantung Luhan berdegup sangat cepat, masih berfikir bahwa semua yang ia dan Sehun lakukan adalah satu kesalahan, namun tubuhnya berkata lain, tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan Sehun membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya karena terlalu merindukan pria yang saat ini sedang mendekapnya erat di pelukannya.

Sehun sendiri masih sekedar menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Luhan tanpa menggerakannya. Ia membiarkan perasaan mereka terbiasa dulu saat ini. Segala perasaan yang masih bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing yang mungkin akan menjadi penyesalan setelahnya. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan menyakiti banyak hati termasuk hati mereka sendiri, namun saat ini keduanya benar-benar menyerah pada rasa rindu mereka.

Untuk Sehun , dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat kembali bisa mendekap Luhan seerat ini, mencium aroma khas Luhan yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan untuk menyentuh pria cantiknya lagi dan lagi. Sementara Luhan dia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya mengetahui seluruh rasa cinta Sehun masih untuknya dan itu begitu besar.

Sehun mulai menghisap bibir bawah Luhan, mata mereka masih terpejam, tangan Luhan pun dengan ragu menyentuh dada bidang Sehun, terasa sangat jelas oleh Luhan nafas Sehun yang tak teratur saat Luhan menyentuh dadanya. Perasaan Sehun sangat kacau. Sehun melepas ciuman tersebut dan menatap Luhan saat ini.

"Mengapa? Mengapa rasanya sakit?" Ujar Sehun bergetar membuat Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi biarkan malam ini menjadi malam terakhir yang indah untuk kita berdua. Aku-...Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunna."

Sehun memejamkan erat matanya saat kata rindu dari Luhan terasa mencabik hatinya, merasakan sakitnya menjadi berkali lipat saat suara isakan Luhan begitu menuntut seakan menyalahkannya karena Sehunlah yang bertanggung jawab atas perpisahan yang membuat hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

Suara isakan Luhan terdengar begitu memilukan untuk Sehun. Membuat Sehun menyadari kalau dirinya terus menerus menyakiti Luhan tanpa henti.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Luhan. Seharusnya aku tidak melepaskanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya bisa sesakit ini. Maaf membuatmu terus menangis dan merasakan sakit. Seharusnya kau sudah berbahagia saat ini, tapi aku terus datang mengganggu. Aku-.."

"Kita berdua sama-sama mengambil keputusan yang salah. Kita berdua bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita Sehunna. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini Sehunna."

Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, matanya pun terpejam merasa begitu sakit di setiap sentuhan yang mereka lakukan.

" _Aku minta maaf karena tak bertahan sedikit lebih lama untuk menunggumu. Aku juga bersalah._ "

Sehun melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya secara paksa, dia tahu hati Luhan sedang kacau dan merasa sakit saat ini, membuatnya tersenyum lirih menangkup wajah Luhan dan kembali mencium bibir tersebut, mereka mengabaikan rasa penyesalan yang saat ini sedang dirasakan keduanya.

Kecupan-kecupan itu pun telah berubah menjadi lumatan, Sehun menikmati bibir manis Luhan, rasanya ia sangat merindukan bibir ini, bibir yang selalu tersenyum menatapnya, selalu memperhatikannya dan bibir yang beberapa tahun ini selalu ia buat menangis terisak karena kejahatannya sendiri. Sehun sedikit kehilangan kendalinya dan melumat bibir Luhan sedikit kasar karena terlalu merindukan Luhan dan segala tentang dirinya.

" _Mmpphhh…"_ Desahan Luhan pun terdengar di sela ciuman tersebut, suara ini pun suara yang sangat Sehun rindukan, Sehun semakin tidak bisa menghentikan sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan. Sementara tangan lembut Luhan mulai mengusap lembut dada bidang Sehun, dalam ciuman tersebut mereka menarik nafasnya, setiap sentuhan ini menimbulkan kerinduan mendalam.

Sehun melepas ciuman tersebut dan menatap Luhan, tangannya pun menyentuh wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun, Luhan pun hanya bisa terisak begitu kacau karena terus menahan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu aku mencintaimu Luhan." gumamnya menatap Luhan dan kembali menikmati bibir milik Luhan.

Sehun sedang melucuti seluruh kemeja Luhan saat ini sampai akhirnya dia bisa menikmati setiap inci tubuh Luhan yang tak terhalangi sehelai benang pun. Tangannya terus bekerja sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecup, menjilati, bahkan menghisap bahu hingga dada Luhan dan meninggalkan beberapa warna merah keunguan, membuat pandangan Luhan semakin samar dan mendesahkan nama Sehun tanpa henti.

" _hmph...Sehun-...nghh"_ Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat yang ia rasakan, tangannya meremas rambut Sehun dan menekan dalam kepala tersebut agar Sehun semakin memperdalam kecupannya.

Tangan Sehun pun tak mau berdiam saja, selain meremas dada Luhan, tangannya yang lain memanjakan milik Luhan membuat sang pemilik terus mendesah nikmat. Membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum karena Luhan sudah mulai membuka dirinya ditandai dengan banyaknya cairan yang Luhan keluarkan membasahi tangannya.

Sehun beranjak menuju bibir Luhan, ia kecup sekilas bibir mungil tersebut dan menatap Luhan, ia melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh keringat dengan nafasnya yang terengah membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi di mata Sehun.

"Kau hal terindah yang pernah aku miliki Luhan." gumam Sehun dan tak lama kembali mengecup dan melumat bibir Luhan, sementara tangannya meremas bokong Luhan dan secara perlahan jari telunjuk Sehun pun mulai memasuki _hole_ Luhan membuat Luhan seketika membelalak menahan perih.

 _"Mmmmppkkhh."_

Sehun melihat mata Luhan menahan sakit karena jari telunjuk Sehun mulai memasuki tubuhnya, Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang Luhan rasakan dan membiarkan jari telunjuknya berada di dalam sana agar Luhan membiasakan dirinya.

Setelah merasa Luhan mulai terbiasa, Sehun mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu membuat ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah Luhan.

" _Sehunna-...hnghhhhh..._ " Luhan benar-benar di buat mabuk oleh jari telunjuk Sehun, membuat bibir tipis itu tersenyum puas "Terus mendesahkan namaku sayang." Ujar Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

" _Se-..hmphhhhh_ "

Mendengar erangan kenikmatan Luhan, membuat Sehun tanpa ragu menambahkan kedua jarinya sekaligus membuat Luhan kembali tersentak karena merasa sangat penuh di bagian bawahnya saat ini

" _Aaakkkhhhh...Sehunna.. akhhh_."

"Bersabarlah sayang. Sakitnya akan hilang" gumam Sehun memberitahu Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati sentuhan yang sudah lama tak lagi ia rasakan.

Sehun sedikit menggeram saat lubang Luhan menjepit rapat jari-jarinya membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera menyatukan tubuh mereka saat ini. Dia pun kembali memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan membuat lubang sempit itu melebar, dan tak lama tersenyum karena suara desahan Luhan kembali terdengar.

Merasa cukup melakukan pemanasan pada tubuh Luhan, Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya membuat Luhan mendesah frustasi. Dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka lebar paha Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit melirik ragu pada Sehun yang sudah mepersiapkan miliknya pada lubang Luhan.

"Aku akan melakukannya Lu..." Ujarnya memberitahu Luhan dan tak lama Luhan pun mengangguk. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat saat ini. Sehun menarik nafas dan mulai menuntun miliknya memasuki lubang Luhan. Sampai akhirnya

" _Sehun ini sa-...akhhhhh..._ " Luhan mencengkram kuat sprei dan menggigit kencang bibirnya menahan perih yang kembali ia rasakan. Sementara Sehun masih sedikit memaksa agar miliknya masuk pada lubang Luhan tetapi sepertinya ini butuh banyak waktu, membuatnya sedikit berpikir kenapa bagian bawah tubuh pria cantiknya terasa seperti belum dijamah untuk waktu yang lama.

" _Ssshhhh…_ _sebentar sayang. Sakitnya hanya akan sebentar_ " Ujar Sehun dengan salah satu tangannya meremas milik Luhan, Sementara kejantanannya terus berusaha menerobos lubang sempit tersebut, ini bahkan belum setengahnya tapi _hole_ Luhan menjepitnya dengan begitu kuat membuat Sehun semakin menggila. Sehun pun menggeleng menyadari akan terus membuat Luhan kesakitan seperti ini, ia pun mengeluarkan miliknya dan menekan kuat miliknya ke _hole_ Luhan dalam satu kali hentak.

" _Se_ -Sehuun... _akhhhh_."

Luhan memekik saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Sehun. Sungguh-...rasanya terlalu menyakitkan saat ini, namun saat Sehun kembali mengecupi lembut wajahnya, membuatnya menyadari kalau dia memang sangat merindukan sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Ujar Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan bergantian membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang karenanya.

"Boleh aku mulai bergerak?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya saat Luhan memberikan persetujuan untuknya, dia kemudan menggerakan kejantannya secara perlahan dan mulai mencari sesuatu didalam tubuh Luhan yang akan membuatnya mengerang merasakan nikmat pada akhirnya.

Sehun masih menggerakan perlahan miliknya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Luhan, sedikit tersenyu saat menyadari wajah Luhan yang meringis sakit kini mulai berganti menjadi sedikit lebih _rileks_ dengan desahan yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Keduanya pun masih menggerakan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Dimana Sehun menghentak cukup kencang mengenai bagian yang bisa membuat Luhan menggelinjang dan terus ia lakukan berulang sampai akhirnya

" _akhhhmphhhh.."_

Keduanya mengerang saat mencapai kenikmatan bersama. Saling memandang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan terisak memeluk kencang leher Sehun "Apa kau menyesal melakukannya denganku."

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan hanya memeluk Sehun dengan kedua tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu "Aku-...aku masih sangat menginginkanmu Sehunna. Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium telak bibir Luhan yang masih terisak pilu "Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan sepertinya malam ini akan berakhir panjang untuk kedua insan yang masih saling merindukan kehangatan satu sama lainnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit merasa kehilangan karena tak ada tubuh mungil yang ia dekap seperti saat malam tadi seusai keduanya melakukan percintaan dengan segala rasa putus asa dan rasa bersalah yang keduanya rasakan saat gairah mengusai diri mereka masing-masing.

Sehun masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa dirinya dan Luhan begitu saling merindukan malam tadi, entah berapa banyak erangan yang keduanya lontarkan bersama saat mencapai kepuasaan yang membuat mereka menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Dan tak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum selain kenyataan bahwa dia mendapatkan Luhannya kembali. Setidaknya untuk malam tadi-..dia dan Luhan bisa merasakan kembali kebahagiaan mereka saat menjadi sepasang kekasih, tanpa harus merasakan penyesalan yang mungkin sedang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Hey paman. Apa kau melihat pria yang bersamaku semalam?"

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sehun dengan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan tak sengaja berpapasn dengan pemilik penginapan berharap paman tersebut melihat kemana Luhan pergi.

" _ah-.._ Kekasihmu pagi tadi meninggalkan tempat ini terburu-buru. Sepertinya dia mendapat panggilan penting karena tadi pergi sambil memegang ponsel di telinganya."

Sehun tampak mengernyit dan kemudian bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membuat Luhan pergi dengan terburu "Baiklah. Aku permisi paman." Sehun pun tak lama pergi meninggalkan penginapan untuk segera menemui Luhan dan bertanya langsung padanya.

 _ **Blam...!**_

Mata Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan Luhan sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Melihat setiap keramaian yang terjadi didepannya dengan teliti sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Luhan yang terlihat menawan seperti biasa sedang berbicara serius pada asistennya, membuat senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan tak berkedip.

"Syukurlah kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Gumamnya dan memutuskan berjalan mendekati Luhan sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan seketika matanya memanas karena hatinya begitu sakit melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya saat ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Seunghyun berada di Buyamdong dan sedang melumat lembut bibir Luhan di depan matanya saat ini cukup membuat Sehun tertohok dan seketika merasa sesak karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Membuat dirinya tertawa pahit mendongakan kepalanya dan tak lama menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh pergi dan tak mau terlihat hancur di depan kedua pasangan yang sedang membagi cinta mereka saat ini.

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana hancurnya wajah Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Membuatnya diam-diam terisak menyadari betapa hebatnya dia menghancurkan perasaan seseorang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik.

" _maaf Sehun..maafkan aku."_

Sementara itu Sehun memutuskan melupakan serangkaian adegan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sejak pagi. Dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan semua dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani dan memutuskan untuk berada di tenda Kim coorp sepanjang hari, enggan untuk keluar bahkan hanya untuk sekedar makan siang karena tak mau membuat bagian tubuhnya merasa sakit melihat bagaiman Seunghyun mendekap Luhan dan tak membiarkan siapapun berbicara dengan Luhan walau untuk membicarakan pekerjaannya.

"Paman..." Sehun yang sedang mempelajari dokumen perjanjian resmi dengan Choi coorp memanggil sekertaris Jongin yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan beberapa dokumen lain untuk Sehun.

"Ya direktur. Ada apa?"

"Hubungi Jongin dan katakan padanya ada beberapa kesepakatan dengan Choi coorp yang aku tolak."

"Kesepakatan apa yang anda tolak direktur?"

"Disini dikatakan kita hanya akan menerima 40% dari laba bersih yang akan diterima pada hari ketujuh pembukaan resmi hotel. Aku menolaknya. Paling tidak sebulan pertama peresmian pembukaan hotel harus kita dapatkan sama rata."

Sekertaris Han pun mengerti keinginan Sehun dan tak lama menganggukan kepalanya untuk segera menghubungi Jongin seperti permintaan Sehun "Saya akan segera menghubungi Presdir Kim dan memberitahu tentang usulan anda direktur."

" _hmm.._ Lakukan dengan cepat. Sepertinya hari ini hari terakhir kita bisa bernegoisasi dengan mereka."

Sekertaris Han pun segera meninggalkan tenda dan berniat menghubungi Jongin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang kini terlihat kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai perhatiannya terganggu karena seseorang masuk kedalam tenda miliknya.

"Ternyata benar kau ada disini."

Sehun mengenali benar suara berat milik pria yang menyapanya, membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan hanya tersenyum getir menatap Seunghyun yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya aku disini." Gumam Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Seunghyun namun diabaikan Seunghyun yang lebih tertarik menarik kursi didepan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya Luhan tidak memberitahuku tentang keberadaanmu." Katanya tersenyum pahit dan kini menatap tajam Sehun dengan tatapan khas miliknya.

"Jangan salahkan Luhan. Dia tidak tahu apapun mengenai keberadaanku pada awalnya."

"Aku tahu sialan. Aku yakin kau sengaja melakukan ini. Kau memanfaatkan Jongin untuk bisa bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Ya aku sengaja melakukannya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan." Katanya mendesis dan menatap Seunghyun tak kalah tajam saat ini.

Keduanya masih bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Seunghyun tertawa meremehkan segala ketidakberdayaan Sehun untuk menemui Luhan menggunakan caranya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan asal kau tahu."

"Aku tahu, sudah banyak yang mengatakannya. Kau tak perlu repot-repot memberitahuku." Gumam Sehun yang berusaha mengabaikan kedatangan Seunghyun dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi hari ini."

Kegiatan Sehun yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen terhenti dan dengan sangat berat hati harus kembali menatap wajah Seunghyun yang kini memandangnya tajam dan terdengar serius saat ini.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan Luhan bertemu denganmu dan aku bersumpah itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi." Geramnya memberitahu Sehun yang seketika memucat mendengar ancaman Seunghyun untuknya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu-...Kau akan membuat Luhan terlu-..."

"TENTU SAJA AKU BISA!"

Seunghyun menggebrak meja Sehun dan menatap Sehun berkilat saat ini "Aku akan membawanya sejauh mungkin darimu. Dan jangan berharap bisa menemuinya walau hanya dalam mimpi." Ujarnya mendesis dan tak lama meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat mengepalkan erat tangannya dan tubuhnya mulai merespon segala ucapan Seunghyun dengan memberikan rasa sakit terutama di bagian hatinya.

" _Luhan..."_ gumam Sehun yang secara refleks menggumamkan nama Luhan berharap rasa takutnya akan segera hilang namun semua itu percuma. Dia butuh bicara dengan Luhan-... hanya Luhan yang ia inginkan saat ini " _Luhann.."_ bisikannya berubah menjadi teriakan tertahan saat ini sampai akhirnya Sehun sedikit terisak menyadari mungkin malam tadi adalah benar hari terakhirnya bisa bersama dengan Luhan. Dia mengepalkan erat tangannya merasa begitu marah dan

" _arggghhhhhhhhhh...!"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sepanjang hari Sehun melewati harinya dengan kegundahan luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan dimana Luhan berada, dia bahkan sudah bertanya pada Yongdae berharap asisten Luhan yang tidak terlalu bermasalah dengannya itu bisa memberitahunya tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan menyesal karena juga tidak mengetahui kemana Seunghyun membawa Luhan pergi.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju ke penginapannya. Dia sudah lelah-..tubuh dan hatinya sudah lelah. Dia hanya ingin berbaring dengan harapan esok pagi masih bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sehun memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Luhan karena seharian ini mereka belum bertemu dan berbicara, dia hanya berharap jika memang Luhan akan kembali pergi dia ingin sekali melihat wajahnya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena jika Luhan pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Maka sudah dipastikan dirinya akan kembali hancur entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan ini. Sehun tersenyum miris menyadari keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan, bahkan hanya untuk berpamitan dengan Luhan pun dia tidak bisa.

Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan begitu tak percaya mendapati Luhan tengah duduk di anak tangga yang menjadi jalan ke penginapan mereka selama tiga malam ini. Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya memandang sosok mungil yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dan tanpa sengaja keduanya tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Sehun..." Luhan berusaha berdiri tetapi kembali terduduk karena rasa dingin dan rasa nyeri di kakinya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam _hmm.._ Kau kedinginan Luhan."

Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan dan mengambil kedua tangan Luhan lalu sedikit meniupnya agar Luhan merasa lebih hangat.

Luhan pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajah Sehun yang terliihat berantakan hari ini "Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu."

Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba memanas mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan saat ini, membuatnya ingin sekali meminta pada Luhan untuk menghentikan ucapannya namun dia tahu dia akan membuat Luhan menangis karenanya.

"Apa kau akan pergi malam ini?" gumam Sehun bertanya dengan suara bergetar yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Luhan sendiri hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun sambil mengangguk perlahan membenarkan pernyataan Sehun.

Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mendekap tubuh mungil yang selalu menangis karenanya "Kenapa menangis _hmm.."_ Katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya membalas pelukan Sehun begitu erat.

" _Aku-..._ Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sehunna. Aku minta maaf membuatmu selalu merasa kesakitan." Katanya terisak kencang di pelukan Sehun yang kini semakin erat memeluknya dan sesekali mengelus lembut punggungya yang terasa tegang.

"Kau tidak salah sayang. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jangan meminta maaf _hmm."_ Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan menghela nafasnya lalu kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan merasa hancur dengan keputusan yang akan ia buat sebentar lagi.

"Aku merelakanmu." Katanya tersenyum sedih menatap Luhan yang masih terisak saat ini.

"Pergilah sayang. Berbahagialah dengan Seunghyun. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa menyesal dengan keputusanmu kali ini. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku berhenti bernafas. Pergilah sayangku."

"SEHUNNAAAAAA..."

Luhan menangis terisak kencang mendengar penuturan Sehun yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya saat ini. Sehun mungkin sudah membuat keputusan benar tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi berpisah dengan Sehun untuk selamanya membuat Luhan sangat ketakutan dan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya saat ini.

"Luhan kau menyakitiku jika seperti ini." gumam Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Luhan yang kini bergetar hebat di pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku sayang." Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatap Luhan sama terlukanya dengan yang Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu aku mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu selamanya." Ujarnya menghapus air mata Luhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama, kemudian beralih mencium lembut kedua mata Luhan dan berakhir mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang sedari tadi bergetar menangis dengan pilu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini Luhan-...tapi..." Sehun mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan ikut menangis bersama Luhan merasa terlalu sesak saat ini.

"Kau adalah hal terindah untukku dan hidupku. Aku sangaat men-... _aku sangat mencintaimu._ Selamat tinggal Luhan."

Untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kepedihan yang baik dirinya maupun Luhan rasakan. Dia meninggalkan Luhan yang terdengar semakin terisak disana. Hatinya tak kuat jika harus kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dia terlalu lelah membuat Luhan menderita dan ini mungkin adalah akhir dari segala kisah cinta mereka.

"SEHUNNAAAAAA...!"

Luhan berteriak frustasi membuat Sehun yang masih mendengarnya diam-diam terjatuh terduduk saat Luhan tak bisa lagi melihatnya. Dia memperhatikan pria cantiknya begitu hancur saat ini, mengutuk dirinya yang terus menjadi alasan untuk semua air mata yang Luhan keluarkan.

" _Luhan...Luhaaaaan."_ Sehun kemudian ikut terisak membiarkan dirinya merasa begitu hancur sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Luhan saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian...**_

Tak terasa hari terus berganti dan waktu telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Semua terasa benar untuk kehidupan yang Luhan jalani saat ini. Dia sudah mulai menerima seutuhnya Seunghyun namun tak pernah benar-benar melupakan pria pertama dalam hidupnya. Dia terus membuat Sehun hidup jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Selama tiga bulan ini dia dan Sehun benar-benar tak berhubungan, semua kabar tentang Sehun seperti mustahil untuk Luhan dapatkan mengingat Seunghyun akan selalu terlihat marah jika Luhan mulai membicarakan semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Membuatnya harus merindukan Sehun secara diam-diam agar tidak ada yang mengetahui dirinya bahkan hampir putus asa karena merindukan cinta pertamanya.

"Hey..."

Luhan tersenyum saat merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangya. Dia kemudian membiarkan pria yang merupakan suaminya ini mengecupi tengkuknya dan sedikit mengganggu kegiatan Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

" _hmm..._ Aku merindukan istriku."

"Jangan menggombal dan cepat bersihkan dirimu. Kita makan malam bersama."

Seunghyun terdengar terkekeh dan semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Luhan "Aku menginginkanmu sayang."

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar permintaan Seunghyun. Memang dirinya sudah mulai melayani Seunghyun layaknya istri yang memenuhi kebutuhan fisik suaminya. Luhan tidak lagi membatasi dirinya pada Seunghyun, terhitung sudah sebulan yang lalu dia mulai membiarkan Seunghyun menjamah dirinya tanpa harus mendapat penolakan lagi dari Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya kita harus makan terlebih dulu. Lagipula aku masih sakit." Katanya memberitahu Seunghyun yang semakin tak bisa menahan diri saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku menggila Luhan." gumamnya berbisik dan tak lama menggendong paksa Luhan dan membawa Luhan segera masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

" _Omo!_ Seunghyun..."

Dan malam ini akan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana Luhan akan menyerah pada keinginan Seunghyun yang selalu menginginkan Luhan tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun dengan Seunghyun yang mendekapnya erat, dia sedikit tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan membiarkan Seunghyun beristirahat lebih lama karena keduanya memang akan kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda.

Luhan menyibak selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri meninggalkan kamar sebelum akhirnya kembali terduduk karena merasa kepalanya berputar dengan rasa mual yang begitu terasa. Membuatnya menghela kasar nafasnya karena jika dipikir-pikir sudah hampir beberapa minggu ini dia terus mengalami sakit kepala dan rasa mual yang berlebihan.

Tak ingin membuat tidur Seunghyun terganggu, Luhan pun kembali memaksakan diri untuk berjalan keluar dengan sedikit terhuyung karena kepalanya benar-benar berputar saat ini.

"Kau terlihat pucat Lu. Apa kau sakit?"

Tak lama Luhan selesai menyiapkan sarapan, dia membangunkan suaminya dan kini keduanya sudah berada di meja makan lengkap dengan pakaian mereka yang menunjukkan akan segera beraktivitas setelah ini.

"Aku tidak enak badan, kepalaku pusing. Tapi nanti juga hilang."

"Kalau begitu nanti siang aku menjemputmu. Kita pergi ke dokter."

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan memaksakan diri untuk mengunyah roti yang berada didalam mulutnya "Tidak perlu sayang. Nanti akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Seunghyun yang terlihat mencemaskannya.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan karena mempersiapkan kepindahan kita ke Tokyo seminggu lagi. Maaf tidak sempat membantumu membenahi barang."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Itu tugasku." Gumam Luhan terkekeh dan menarik gemas hidung Seunghyun.

"Bicara tentang kepindahan kita, Ibumu terlihat sangat marah saat tahu kita akan pindah. Dia pikir aku yang memaksamu. Apa kita akan benar-benar meninggalkan Seoul?"

Luhan merubah suaranya dan bertanya mengingat bagaimana ibu Seunghyun beserta Sulli memakinya belum lama ini didepan para pemegang saham di Choi coorp. Membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan malu karena tak ada satupun yang membelanya dan berakhir harus mendapat tatapan diremehkan dari beberapa rekan bisnis ayah mertuanya.

"Ini hidupku dan kau istriku. Aku yang mengatur bagaimana kita menjalani hidup, abaikan keluargaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia berdua. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan memandang Seunghyun sejenak, lalu tak lama menghela dalam nafasnya kemudian tersenyum dengan hati yang begitu nyeri mengetahui tak lama lagi dirinya benar-benar akan meninggalkan Seoul dan seluruh kenangannya disini "Aku mau."

Seunghyun pun tersenyum dan mengusak lembut rambut Luhan "Kita bertemu nanti malam. Aku pergi dulu, Yongdae sudah menunggumu diluar. Dah sayang." Seunghyun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan tak lama meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin terlihat memucat karena benar-benar merasa tak enak badan saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Sepanjang hari ini sakit kepala yang ia rasakan tak kunjung reda walau sudah beberapa kali meminum pil penghilang rasa sakit. Beberapa temannya menyarankan untuk segera beristirahat dan Luhan menerima usulan mereka untuk pulang lebih awal walau langit sudah mulai gelap menandakan malam akan segera datang.

"Cepat beristirahat Luhan. kau terlalu bekerja keras belakangan ini."

Luhan tersenyum melihat Yongdae yang mulai menceramahinya sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya "Aku akan beristirahat. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Gumam Luhan dan tak lama keluar dari mobil Yongdae dan berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

Harapannya adalah setelah masuk kedalam rumah, dia akan mencuci muka sekilas, kembali meminum pil penghilang rasa sakit lalu berbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya berharap sakitnya akan hilang besok pagi. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi dengan mudah malam ini melihat mobil yang terByunir di halaman rumahnya begitu familiar.

Luhan tersenyum getir dan mempersiapkan diri karena pasti dia dan keluarga Seunghyun kembali akan bertengkar malam ini.

 _Cklek...!_

Luhan membuka pintunya perlahan dan masuk sedikit takut kedalam rumahnya sendiri sampai sebuah suara kembali menghinanya.

"Lihat si jalang sudah pulang."

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran seluruh keluarga Seunghyun saat ini dirumahnya.

"Sulli jaga bicaramu. Biar bagaimanapun si jalang ini tetap membantu pekerjaan ayah."

Luhan tertawa getir dan melihat sekumpulan keluarga yang kini memandang benci padanya "Jika kalian ingin mencari masalah sebaiknya jangan malam ini. Seunghyun akan pulang cepat dan kalian akan dalam masalah jika dia tahu kalian menyakiti aku lagi."

" _ck..._ Percaya diri sekali kau."

Minho menarik paksa lengan Luhan dan membawa Luhan duduk di sofa dengan kasar "Kau ini hanya jalang yang mengambil kesempatan saat keluarga Oh membuangmu. Mereka bahkan lebih menjijikan daripada kelihatannya."

"Jaga mulutmu. Jangan membawa keluarga Oh dalam masalah keluarga yang menjijikan ini." geram Luhan memperingatkan Minho dan tak lama

 _Plak...!_

Dia merasa pipinya memanas saat Sulli menampar keras dirinya tanpa peringatan "AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU SIALAN! SEHUN SELALU MENOLAKKU KARENA MASIH MENGINGATMU BAHKAN SAMPAI SAAT INI. MENJIJIKAN!"

Luhan entah kenapa senang saat Sulli menamparnya, karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui Sehunnya masih bertahan dengan baik dan sama sepertinya-...Sehun juga masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Syukurlah Sehun menolakmu. Pendampingnya kelak harus wanita berhati lembut, bukan wanita menjijikan sepertimu." Gumamnya mendesis membuat Sulli begitu geram dan mengangkat tangannya untuk kembali menampar Luhan sebelum ibunya menghalau tangannya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu pada sialan ini. Dia masih memiliki Seunghyun kita. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Seunghyun memiliki alasan untuk membenci kita." Gumam nyonya Choi yang bertindak sedikit lebih pintar menurut Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku sialan. Aku ingin kau membujuk Seunghyun untuk membatalkan kepindahan kalian ke Jepang. Jika putraku menetap disana hanya karena ingin menjauhkan dirimu dari pria bernama Oh Sehun itu, maka aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan yang hanya diam tak menjawab

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya dan Seunghyun menolak. Kami akan pindah minggu depan. Dan aku senang karena bisa membawa putra kalian bersamaku." Katanya yang sengaja membalas seluruh perlakuan keluarga Choi dan memilih untuk terus bertahan agar tak terus menerus diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh keluarga Seunghyun.

"K-KAU!"

Minho mengambil alih dengan menarik kencang kemeja Luhan dan mulai mencekik Luhan dengan kencang. Dia semakin kesal karena wajah Luhan malah tersenyum seakan mengejeknya membuat tangannya semakin mencekik erat dan merasa senang melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah sebelum

"CHOI MINHO!"

Terdengar suara Seunghyun yang begitu marah membuat Minho dalam sekejap melepas cekikannya pada Luhan yang kini terbatuk dan mencari nafas sebanyak mungkin.

 _Uhuk..._

Luhan semakin terbatuk membuat Seunghyun menggeram semakin marah di tempatnnya sebelum tangannya mengepal erat "BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN?"

 _Bugh...!_

Seunghyun menghampiri adiknya dan memukul telak wajah Minho lalu kemudian menatap geram ke seluruh keluarganya "PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Sayang...ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat... Kami tidak-..."

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Semuanya tahu kemarahan Seunghyun kali ini tidak main-main. Membuat mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menatap benci pada Luhan dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi sebelum Seunghyun kembali geram pada mereka.

"Luhan...sayang...kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf...maafkan aku."

Luhan tersenyum masih menetralkan nafasnya menangkup wajah Seunghyun "Aku baik sayang. Aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan berusaha mendekat tapi seketika merasa lemas karena kepalanya terus berputar dan berakhir jatuh di pelukan Seunghyun yang kini menyeka keringat pada dahinya.

" _Luhan..."_ Seunghyun menggumam panik saat nafas Luhan mulai tak beraturan dan tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin saat ini. Dia kemudian membawa Luhan kekamar dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Satu jam kemudian Luhan kembali membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari ada jarum infus di tangan kirinya. Dia kemudian perlahan bersandar ke tempat tidurnya dan sedikit bingung mendapati Seunghyun hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang terasa begitu dingin untuknya.

"Seunghyun kenapa kau disana?"

Seunghyun hanya diam tak menjawab masih menatap Luhan tak berkedip

"Hey kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku sakit apa? Kenapa aku diinfus?"

"Kau kelelahan dan mengalami dehidrasi."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan sedikit tertawa karenanya "Pantas saja aku merasa lemas dan mual. Aku pikir aku-.."

"Kau hamil Luhan."

Bibir Luhan terasa kaku, jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang untuk menjawab saat Seunghyun memberitahukan berita kehamilannya. Luhan sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Seunghyun saat ini

"A-apa kita akan memiliki seorang anak?"

"Bukan kita tapi kau."

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya tak mengerti saat Seunghyun berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan menuang air lalu meminumnya tergesa.

"Awalnya aku juga sangat senang mendengar berita kehamilanmu. Tapi ketika dokter memberitahu usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Aku rasa bayi itu bukan darah dagingku."

Wajah Luhan memucat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan apa yang ada di pikiran Seunghyun saat ini.

"Bukankah usia kandunganmu sama seperti saat terakhir kau dan si brengsek itu bertemu?" katanya tertawa mengerikan melihat wajah Luhan memucat saat ini.

"Seunghyun aku-..."

"APA KAU BERBUAT GILA DENGANNYA SAAT ITU?"

Luhan begitu ketakutan saat ini. Dia belum bisa memproses semuanya secepat ini. Pikirannya masih terbagi dan saat ini adalah kali pertama Seunghyun terlihat marah dan membentaknya seolah ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Seunghyun aku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku-..."

"JAWAB AKU LUHAN!"

Luhan benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Tangannya terus mencengkram keras perutnya seolah menolak kehadiran bayi yang mungkin bisa membuat kehidupannya kembali hancur saat ini.

Dia hanya bisa terisak tertunduk dan membuat Seunghyun semakin menggeram marah meyakini kalau Luhan dan Sehun memang melakukan sesuatu yang gila di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membunuh pria sialan itu."

Luhan begitu tersentak melihat kepergian Seunghyun dan mendengar keinginan Seunghyun untuk menyakiti Sehun begitu terdengar menakutkan. Dia kemudian melepas paksa jarum infus yang ia gunakan dan mengejar Seunghyun yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke mobilnya.

"SEUNGHYUN…." Luhan meraih lengan Seunghyun dan berlutut memohon pada suaminya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Sehun.

"Menyingkir…." desisnya memberitahu Luhan yang sudah menangis hebat saat ini.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Jangan sakiti Sehun. Dia tidak bersalah." katanya menangis terisak memegang kencang kaki Seunghyun membuat pria didepannya semakin menggeram.

"Jadi benar kalian berbuat gila malam itu. kenapa-.. KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU LUHAN…"

"AKU MINTA MAAF SEUNGHYUN. AKU TIDAK TAHU AKAN SEPERTI INI JADINYA. AKU MINTA MAAF." Luhan berteriak frustasi saat Seunghyun kembali mendorongnya dan tetap berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Oh Sehun." geramnya membuat Luhan kembali berdiri dan berlari gontai menghadang Seunghyun.

"Bunuh aku Seunghyun. Aku yang memintanya malam itu. BUNUH AKU DAN JANGAN LIBATKAN SEHUN LAGI." Ujarnya begitu ketakutan melihat sorot mata Seunghyun yang memang tak akan segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya malam ini.

"Kau benar…. Aku harus membunuhmu juga. Kalau begitu kalian berdua harus mati ditanganku." katanya mendesis dan menarik paksa Luhan masuk kedalam mobil sebelum akhirnya Seunghyun menjalankan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata.

"SEUNGHYUN AKU MOHON DENGARKAN AKU. MAAFKAN AKU SEUNGHYUNNA."

Luhan berteriak menangis ketakutan saat Seunghyun semakin cepat menjalankan mobilnya mengabaikan keselamatan mobil-mobil lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dia kemudian menatap Luhan begitu marah dan semakin menginjak gas mobilnya hampir mencapai kecepatan penuh.

"MAAF KAU BILANG? AKU SUDAH SANGAT BAIK PADAMU LUHAN. TAPI INI BALASAN YANG AKU DAPATKAN? KAU MENGHIANATIKU DISAAT KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU. JADI KATAKAN PADAKU BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMAAFKANMU?"

"Seunghyun aku mohon kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Jangan seperti ini sayang." gumam Luhan berusaha mengambil alih kemudi mobil sebelum Seunghyun kembali mendorong kasar dirinya tak sudi disentuh oleh Luhan.

"AKU BERSUSAH PAYAH MENJAUHKANMU DARI SEHUN. TAPI KEMUDIAN DIA MENGIKATMU DENGAN JANIN MENGERIKAN ITU. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

 _Tin….Tinnn…._

Seunghyun membunyikan klakson mobilnya pada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Seunghyun aku mohon maafkan a-..."

"SEUNGHYUN AWAS…!"

 _Gelap…..semuanya menjadi gelap.. bayang wajah Sehun dan Seunghyun bergantian muncul di ingatannya._

 _Luhan mengingat terakhir kali ia melihat Sehun dia membuat pria tampannya begitu menderita. Dan saat ini- … dia melakukannya lagi pada Seunghyun. Dia melihat Seunghyun menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa dan marah bahkan disaat nyawa keduanya hampir terenggut._

 _Membuatnya ingin meraih wajah Seunghyun tapi semua begitu gelap dan berubah menjadi samar untuknya. Luhan terisak ketakutan sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan kalimat penyesalannya dalam hati. Aku bersalah padamu Sehun . Aku juga bersalah padamu Seunghyunna…_

 _maafkan aku._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _tit….tit…_

 _tit...tit.._

Terdengar bunyi monitor detak jantung memenuhi satu ruangan sepi yang hanya dihuni oleh pria cantik yang mengalami kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu. Mobil yang ditumpanginya menabrak trotoar jalan dan berguling terbalik ke tengah jalan raya membuat kedua pria yang sedang berada didalamnya harus mengalami kondisi kritis. Keduanya selamat namun ini sudah memasuki hari kedelapan dan belum ada tanda-tanda pria cantik itu sadarkan diri.

" _omo!_ Pasien sadarkan diri." terdengar suster yang sedang mengecek kondisi Luhan memekik senang saat Luhan mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya. Dia kemudian berlari memanggil dokter bersamaan dengan Luhan yang kini perlahan membuka matanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berbaring disana, tapi yang jelas kepalanya terasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan hatinya mulai memanas mengingat semua kejadian mengerikan itu perlahan memaksa masuk kedalam ingatannya. Luhan yang baru sadarkan diri ini tiba-tiba menangis ketakutan membuat dokter yang sedang memeriksanya begitu panik melihat kondisi Luhan.

"Luhan…. Namamu Luhan kan? Aku Byun Baekhyun dokter yang menanganimu. Kau harus tenang. Tubuhmu masih belum merespon seutuhnya."

Luhan melihat samar pria yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tenang walau semuanya terasa begitu menakutkan saat ini.

"Tarik nafasmu dan tenanglah."

Luhan mengikuti seluruh saran dari dokter yang bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut dan merasa cukup tenang untuk sementara.

" _s-suamiku_. Bagaimana keadannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter Byun sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang sedang dibicarakan Luhan saat ini "Apa maksudmu Tuan Choi Seunghyun?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban dan mendapat senyuman dari pria didepannya saat ini "Dia sudah berada di kamar perawatan dan sedang dalam masa pemulihan."

Luhan tersenyum lirih sebelum akhirnya merasa matanya kembali berat untuk dibuka "Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan yang merasa semakin samar melihat wajah dokter didepannya saat ini.

"Aku menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan sedikit obat penenang kedalam cairan infusmu. Kau akan kembali tidak sadarkan lagi saat ini dan setelah kau bangun kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Luhan tersenyum mengerti dan masih berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya sampai dokter itu kembali bersuara "Aku lupa memberitahukan ini tapi calon bayi anda selamat. Dia bertahan dari kecelakaan itu."

Luhan masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas saat dokter itu kembali berbicara, membuatnya kembali merasa sesak menyadari bahwa semua kejadian mengerikan ini berawal dari berita kehamilan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan secara refleks memegang perutnya sampai kemudian menyerah pada efek obat yang diberikan padanya, dan sebelum tak sadarkan diri, dirinya kembali terisak tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi setelah ini

 _Kenapa kau bertahan nak? Kau hanya akan merasakan sakit dan menderita jika bertahan hidup bersamaku._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Lima hari kemudian Luhan juga sudah diperbolehkan pindah ke ruang perawatan. Dirinya mengalami _progress_ yang cukup melegakan mengenai masa penyembuhannya saat ini. Dia tidak mengalami luka berarti, hanya benturan kencang di kepalanya yang membuatnya harus memakai perban dan beberapa pecahan kaca yang menambah bekas luka di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kedatangan dokter yang menanganinya saat ini membuat Luhan merasa tidak terlalu merasa sepi karena sama sekali tidak ada yang mengunjunginya. Dia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan sedikit tersenyum ke arah dokter muda itu "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terimakasih."

"Itu sudah tugasku. Tidak perlu berterimakasih." Gumamnya memeriksa cairan infus Luhan dan tak lama menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Kau terlihat bersiap. Apa ada yang akan datang mengunjungimu?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit sebelum kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku ingin menemui suamiku. Aku ingin melihatnya langsung."

Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik kursi disampingnya saat ini "Apa kau yakin akan pergi ke ruangan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin melihat kondisi suamiku."

" _umhh..._ Kau terus mengatakan dia suamimu. Tapi saat aku memeriksanya dia terus mengatakan tidak mengenal dirimu."

Luhan kembali tersenyum pahit karena kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seunghyun akan membencinya dan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Lagipula pihak keluarganya juga seperti menyembunyikan dirimu. Mereka terus bertanya dimana Luhan tapi keluarga Choi mengatakan kalau putra mereka tidak bersamamu. Mereka bahkan mengatakan kau tidak peduli pada Choi Seunghyun."

Kali ini Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan dokter didepannya yang terlihat penasaran dengan kehidupan seperti apa yang Luhan jalani.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kalian menikah diam-diam?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan kemudian sedikit tersenyum "Mereka berpikir aku menguasai putra mereka. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka tidak menyukaiku."

"Lalu kenapa suamimu selalu mengatakan tidak mengenalmu."

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab merasa terlalu mual mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir berbaring di rumah sakit saat ini "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya." Gumam Dokter Byun dan berniat meninggalkan Luhan di ruangannya.

"Kau boleh menjenguknya saat cairan infusmu habis. Suster jaga akan menolongmu."

Luhan kembali menatap dokter yang merawatnya dan sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya "Terimakasih dokter."

"Panggil aku Baekhyun. Aku rasa kita seumuran dan karena kau tidak memiliki pengunjung. Mulai saat ini aku pengunjung tetapmu."

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mengetahui kalau dokter yang selalu menceramahinya dengan berbagai pepatah itu bersedia menjadi temannya "Terimakasih Baekhyun." Gumamnya perlahan namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang kini mengerling ke arahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tak lama disinilah Luhan, di depan kamar Seunghyun yang mulai terlihat sepi. Dia sudah berada disana hampir satu jam lamanya. Tapi mengingat masih banyak orang yang menjenguk Seunghyun ditambah ibu Seunghyun yang tak pernah pergi. Membuat Luhan harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama, sampai akhirnya kamar perawatan mewah itu sepi dan hanya ada Seunghyun didalamnya.

Luhan kemudian perlahan membuka pintu kamar perawatan Seunghyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Seunghyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan sebuah majalah yang berada di tangannya.

"Eomma aku bilang aku tidak mau diganggu lagi."

"Seunghyun...ini aku."

Terlihat sekali kalau raut wajah Seunghyun berubah menjadi dingin, dia perlahan menutup majalahnya dan menatap sosok yang terlihat memucat dan harus menggunakan perban di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum memaklumi dan perjalan tertatih menarik kursi disamping Seunghyun "Aku mengunjungimu. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah kau senang? Aku pikir kau berharap aku mati."

"Tidak-...tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu." Luhan sudah mulai terisak karena terlalu sedih tak pernah melihat Seunghyun sedingin ini padanya.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan ini?"

"Membicarakan apa? Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan-.."

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan. Aku mohon Seunghyun. Maafkan kesalahanku."

Luhan memegang kedua tangan Seunghyun dan terisak pilu menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin rumah tangganya yang baru berjalan selama empat bulan harus hancur seperti ini. Luhan juga ingin memiliki kehidupan bahagia yang seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong atau Kai dan Kyungsoo jalani. Selalu bersama dengan pasangannya dan berbahagia sampai akhir. Tapi melihat kebencian Seunghyun saat ini membuatnya tak yakin kalau semua ini akan bertahan lebih lama.

Seunghyun sendiri merasa tak tega melihat Luhan memohon seperti ini padanya. Dia bisa saja melupakan kesalahan Luhan dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Tapi mengingat Luhan mengandung darah daging Oh Sehun, membuatnya kembali menggeram marah dan melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kembali hidup bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja sayang, aku-...aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkan aku."

"Apapun?"

"Ya apapun."

"Aku ingin kau menggugurkan kandungan itu. Setelahnya kita akan kembali hidup bersama."

Luhan harusnya tahu kalau satu-satunya yang mengganggu Seunghyun adalah bayi yang ada di kandungannya saat ini. Dia juga harusnya tahu kalau yang Seunghyun inginkan adalah semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun tidak pernah ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia membunuh bayi tak berdosa ini. dia dan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya secara tidak langsung sudah bersama selama tiga bulan ini. Secara tak langsung keduanya membangun ikatan batin yang begitu kuat. Karena saat Luhan merasa kesakitan bayinya akan merespon dan begitupula sebaliknya. Luhan menyadari semua itu sekarang, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bayinya telah bertahan sendirian begitu lama didalam sana dan tak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa-...Aku tidak bisa membunuh bayi ini Seunghyunna. Tidak adakah cara lain agar kau memaafkan aku?"

Seunghyun tertawa getir dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan benci "Kenapa? Apa karena bayi sialan itu adalah darah daging Oh Sehun, _huh?"_

"Dia tidak sialan. Dan bukan karena dia darah daging Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh anakku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi kita untuk bersama."

"Seunghyun aku mohon beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku mohon." Luhan menangis memohon saat ini, tapi Seunghyun mengabaikan dirinya dan terus menatap kosong kedepan.

"Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan bersabar dua kali untuk tidak membunuh bajingan itu jika melihatmu lagi."

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan sekali la-.."

"PERGI!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan ibu Seunghyun yang begitu geram melihat Luhan mengganggu putranya.

 _Plak...!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI SIALAN. "

Luhan mengabaikan rasa panas di pipinya dan terus memohon pada Seunghyun yang tak mau menatapnya. Dia merasa sangat frustasi dan sangat takut kehilangan Seunghyun saat ini.

"CEPAT PERGI..."

Ibu Seunghyun menarik paksa lengan Luhan sementara Luhan masih meronta minta dilepaskan sambil terus berteriak memohon pada Seunghyun.

"MAAFKAN AKU SEUNGHYUNNA. BERI AKU KESEMPATAN. AKU MOHON..."

Luhan di dorong keluar oleh nyonya Choi. Dan sebelum nyonya Choi menutup pintunya kedua mata Luhan dan Seunghyun bertemu. Saling bertatapan dimana yang satu menatap memohon sementara yang satu hanya menatap kosong penuh kebencian.

"CHOI SEUNGHYUUUUUNNNNNN...!"

Luhan meraung begitu hebat tak bisa menerima jika semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Dia menangis begitu pilu dibalik pintu kamar Seunghyun. Dia terus berharap jika pintu itu kembali terbuka dan Seunghyun datang mendekapnya. Seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk Luhan. Luhan semakin terisak menyadari pintu itu tak pernah lagi terbuka. Dia menatap cukup lama pintu itu dengan seluruh kebencian Seunghyun yang masih terbayang di ingatannya. Merasa kembali hancur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat ini.

 _Karena bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup itu maka berakhirlah sudah kebahagiaan singkat yang pernah dirasakan oleh Seunghyun dan Luhan._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **gerah...gerah..gerahhhhhh...!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini masih hari minggu kan pemirsah? Promise is a promise... syudah di update ya :)...makasih banyak yang udah nungguin walopun udh tengah malem gini hksss**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Buat SeungHan ceritanya hanya sampai disini karena next nya back to Main pair...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **disini yang sakit itu bukan yang main di restart tapi kita yang baca sm yg nulis...greget gw juga...mau dirampungin juga ga kena-kena. Ntar alurnya kecepatan jadinya ngaco...biar ngalir aja deh ya... banyak yang ganjel kalo gw paksain juga hksss..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Niway part B nya beneran 10k loh...pedes jari aing...tapi puwaaaasss udh ontime.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okelah...Happy reading and review kesayangan... seeyousoon.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next update : antara TDF II sama entangled ya...pokonya antara dua itu. Seeyou love :***_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previous**_

 _"Aku ingin kau menggugurkan kandungan itu. Setelahnya kita akan kembali hidup bersama."_

 _Luhan harusnya tahu kalau satu-satunya yang mengganggu Seunghyun adalah bayi yang ada di kandungannya saat ini. Dia juga harusnya tahu kalau yang Seunghyun inginkan adalah semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun tidak pernah ada di tengah-tengah mereka._

 _Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia membunuh bayi tak berdosa ini. dia dan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya secara tidak langsung sudah bersama selama tiga bulan ini. Secara tak langsung keduanya membangun ikatan batin yang begitu kuat. Karena saat Luhan merasa kesakitan bayinya akan merespon dan begitupula sebaliknya. Luhan menyadari semua itu sekarang, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bayinya telah bertahan sendirian begitu lama didalam sana dan tak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa-...Aku tidak bisa membunuh bayi ini Seunghyunna. Tidak adakah cara lain agar kau memaafkan aku?"_

 _Seunghyun tertawa getir dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan benci "Kenapa? Apa karena bayi sialan itu adalah darah daging Oh Sehun,_ _huh?"_

 _"Dia tidak sialan. Dan bukan karena dia darah daging Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh anakku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

 _"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi kita untuk bersama."_

 _"Seunghyun aku mohon beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku mohon." Luhan menangis memohon saat ini, tapi Seunghyun mengabaikan dirinya dan terus menatap kosong kedepan._

 _"Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan bersabar dua kali untuk tidak membunuh bajingan itu jika melihatmu lagi."_

 _"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan sekali la-.."_

 _"PERGI!"_

 _Luhan sedikit tersentak dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan ibu Seunghyun yang begitu geram melihat Luhan mengganggu putranya._

 _Plak...!_

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI SIALAN. "_

 _Luhan mengabaikan rasa panas di pipinya dan terus memohon pada Seunghyun yang tak mau menatapnya. Dia merasa sangat frustasi dan sangat takut kehilangan Seunghyun saat ini._

 _"CEPAT PERGI..."_

 _Ibu Seunghyun menarik paksa lengan Luhan sementara Luhan masih meronta minta dilepaskan sambil terus berteriak memohon pada Seunghyun._

 _"MAAFKAN AKU SEUNGHYUNNA. BERI AKU KESEMPATAN. AKU MOHON..."_

 _Luhan di dorong keluar oleh nyonya Choi. Dan sebelum nyonya Choi menutup pintunya kedua mata Luhan dan Seunghyun bertemu. Saling bertatapan dimana yang satu menatap memohon sementara yang satu hanya menatap kosong penuh kebencian._

 _"CHOI SEUNGHYUUUUUNNNNNN...!"_

 _Luhan meraung begitu hebat tak bisa menerima jika semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Dia menangis begitu pilu dibalik pintu kamar Seunghyun. Dia terus berharap jika pintu itu kembali terbuka dan Seunghyun datang mendekapnya. Seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk Luhan. Luhan semakin terisak menyadari pintu itu tak pernah lagi terbuka. Dia menatap cukup lama pintu itu dengan seluruh kebencian Seunghyun yang masih terbayang di ingatannya. Merasa kembali hancur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat ini._

 _Karena bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup itu maka berakhirlah sudah kebahagiaan singkat yang pernah dirasakan oleh Seunghyun dan Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke empat belas Luhan berada di rumah sakit. Dirinya masih belum diijinkan pulang karena harus melakukan beberapa _CT-Scan_ untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada cidera parah di bagian kepala Luhan. Baekhyun bersikeras memaksa Luhan untuk melakukan beberapa test karena Luhan selalu mengeluh merasakan sakit kepala secara tiba-tiba dan terkadang Luhan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya jika sakitnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan tak bisa mengelak dan harus menuruti permintaan dokter yang kini mengklaim menjadi teman dan pengunjung tetap untuk Luhan. Karena memang selain Baekhyun. Luhan tidak memiliki satu orang pun yang datang untuk mengunjunginya mengingat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki kembali telah membuangnya dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kembali memperbaikinya.

Dan berbeda dengan Luhan, Seunghyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Dan sepertinya dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk berpisah dengan Luhan karena sudah beberapa kali pengacara datang mengunjunginya untuk meminta Luhan menandatangani beberapa surat gugatan yang diajukan Seunghyun untuknya. Dan Luhan-...dia tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolak semua keinginan Seunghyun karena tak ingin lagi melihat wajah mengerikan Seunghyun saat dirinya berteriak atau mengancam akan menyakiti Sehun dan bayinya lagi. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia akan melakukan apapun agar dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sehun maupun bayi kecilnya.

 _Cklek…._

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun dan tak lama memasuki ruangan dokter yang terlihat dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan lucu dan beberapa foto yang terpampang disana. Dia kemudian perlahan berjalan ke meja Baekhyun diikuti perawat yang baru saja membantunya untuk menyelesaikan _CT Scan_ yang ia jalani.

"Hey Lu. Kau sudah selesai? Duduklah."

Luhan mengangguk dan tak lama menarik kursi didepan Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menerima hasil _CT Scan_ yang dibawa oleh perawat dan mulai membaca hasilnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Baekhyun sendiri masih mempelajari hasil _CT Scan_ Luhan dan tak lama mengernyit melihat hasilnya kemudian kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan kepalamu. Hanya saja benturan yang kau alami di bagian lobus sebelah kanan membuatmu sering mengalami sakit kepala tak tertahankan. Lihat bagian ini ukurannya menjadi lebih besar dari ukuran normalnya. Itu yang membuatmu tiba-tiba sering merasa kesakitan." gumam Baekhyun menunjukkan bagian yang bermasalah di bagian kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa berbahaya?" katanya bertanya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum.

"Tidak berbahaya Luhan. Kita akan menjalani beberapa terapi untuk meredakan memar di bagian kepalamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa aku akan terus mengalami sakit kepala untuk waktu dekat ini?"

" _hmm.._ Jadi sampai memarmu hilang, kau harus banyak beristirahat dan tak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir. Kalau emosimu tidak stabil kau bisa mengalami rasa sakit berlebihan dan kau akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu karena kau akan merasakan mual yang berlebihan."

Luhan hanya diam tak memberikan ekspresi sampai akhirnya dia kembali menatap Baekhyun "Lalu bagaimana dengan bayiku? Apa dia sehat?" katanya bertanya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan spesialis kandungan terhebat di rumah sakit ini. Dia sahabatku." gumamnya tersenyum dan tak lama menggenggam Luhan untuk segera bertemu dan berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungan untuk mengetahui kondisi bayinya.

"Bayimu sehat. Dia bahkan terlihat bergerak untuk merespon."

Kim Minseok, yang nerupakan dokter kandungan sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun kini tengah memeriksa Luhan yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur pasien. Dia terlihat cemas dan menunggu sampai akhirnya tersenyum karena tahu bayinya dalam kondisi sehat.

"Kau boleh bangun Luhan." Minseok memberitahu Luhan yang kemudian segera berdiri dan menarik kursi didepan Minseok.

"Apa benar bayiku baik-baik saja? Aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanya selama tiga bulan ini. Aku tidak menjaga pola makanku dan terkadang mengkonsumsi obat tidur jika aku ketakutan. Apa kau yakin dokter Kim?" gumam Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang sangat cemas.

Minseok pun kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan "Wajar jika kau tidak menyadari kau hamil. Perutmu tidak terlalu besar untuk bayi yang memasuki bulan keempat. Dan bayimu juga tidak merepotkan dengan tidak memberikan rasa mual dan sakit kepala di awal kehamilanmu. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya kan? Dia tumbuh dengan sehat dan kuat walau hal buruk terus terjadi pada ibunya. Kau cukup beruntung Luhan." gumam Minseok tersenyum dan meyakinkan Luhan.

Mendengar penuturan Minseok pun membuat Luhan sedikit tenang dan hanya bisa berterimakasih pada dokter berperawakan cantik didepannya "Terimakasih dokter Kim."

"Itu sudah tugasku. Aku dengar kau masih akan dirawat disini seminggu kedepan. Jadi aku akan memberikan suplemen untuk seminggu. Nanti jika kau pulang aku akan memberikan suplemen untuk sebulan. Pastikan kau meminumnya dengan teratur." gumam Minseok menuliskan resep untuk Luhan.

"Kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menerima resep yang diberikan "Aku mengerti."

"Kau bisa menebus resep yang aku berikan saat keluar dari rumah sakit. Sementara aku akan meminta suster jaga untuk memberikan suplemen selama kau dirawat disini."

"Terimakasih sekali lagi dokter Kim."

Luhan menjabat tangan Minseok dan tak lama berdiri berniat meninggalkan ruangan Minseok "Aku permisi dokter Kim."

" _Mmmh_ … Luhan…" Minseok memanggil Luhan yang kembali menoleh menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau berteman dengan Baekhyun."

Luhan tampak tersenyum saat nama dokter yang merawatnya dengan baik itu disebut "Sepertinya begitu dokter Kim."

"Kalau begitu kau juga berteman denganku. Panggil aku Minseok. Oke?"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya mengangguk mengerti "Oke. Terimakasih Minseok."

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat kedua dokter yang baru saja ia kenal tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau mereka adalah teman Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang sudah tidak memiliki teman untuk waktu yang cukup lama mau tak mau tersenyum haru dan sangat bersyukur masih ada orang-orang baik di sekitarnya yang mau menolongnya tanpa mementingkan siapa dirinya dan apa yang telah ia alami di masa lalu.

Dan alih-alih kembali ke ruangannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bagian administrasi mengingat dirinya tak lagi memiliki seseorang yang bisa membiayai hidupnya membuat dia sedikit khawatir karena pastinya jumlah tabungan yang ia miliki tidak akan mencukupi untuk membayar segala pengobatan yang ia dan bayinya lakukan.

Luhan kemudian menekan tombol lift setelah diberitahu bahwa ruang administrasi berada di lantai dasar. Dia menunggu cukup lama sampai dia merasa ada yang menendangnya dengan kuat didalam sana

" _ouch…"_

Luhan kemudian tersenyum dan baru menyadari kalau selama ini dirinya memang terkadang merasakan gerakan tak beraturan di dalam perutnya. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing karena mengira itu hanya gerak refleks dirinya yang terkadang terlalu lelah atau terlalu memikirkan Sehun secara berlebihan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantimu nak." Gumam Luhan mengusap lembut perutnya dan tak lama menaiki lift yang pintunya sudah terbuka.

Luhan masih fokus berinteraksi dengan bayinya dan tak menghiraukan orang disekitarnya yang kini memandang aneh padanya mengingat Luhan mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang menunjukkan dia adalah pasien dan tak harusnya berkeliaran seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan sedikit menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan ruang administrasi. Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum saat matanya menemukan tempat yang dia cari dan langsung berjalan lurus masih sesekali mengelus perutnya agar bayinya tahu kalau Luhan sudah mengetahui keberadaannya dan bayi kecilnya tidak perlu takut lagi karena sendirian.

"Kita akan menjenguknya setelah ini. Tapi kau harus bertemu dengan Minseok terlebih dulu. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kelahiran bayi kita sayangku."

Luhan sedikit iri mendengar suara seorang pria yang sedang membujuk istrinya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada bayi mereka.

"Aku merasa akan menjadi gila mengingat anak kita akan lahir dua bulan lagi."

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan percakapan pasangan suami istri tersebut sampai dia langkahnya terhenti menyadari suara siapa yang beberapa detik lalu ia dengar.

" _Kyungsoo?"_

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh dan benar seperti dugaannya. Itu suara Kai yang sedang membujuk Kyungsoo. Mereka berpapasan hanya saja terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain.

Luhan terus memperhatikan punggung kedua sahabatnya menjauh, menatap rindu pada dua orang yang selalu membelanya bahkan selalu menguatkannya disaat Sehun sama sekali tak mempercayainya lagi. Nafasnya tiba-tiba merasa sesak saat keinginannya untuk memanggil kedua temannya terhalang oleh rasa takut memikirkan apa yang setelahnya terjadi jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengetahui keberadaannya disini.

Matanya kemudian cukup membelalak saat kedua temannya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo melihat keberadaannya di rumah sakit yang sama dengan mereka.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa berhenti?"

Kai sedikit mengernyit melihat istrinya yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan kini menoleh ke belakang seperti mencari sesuatu, sementara Kyungsoo dia sepertinya merasa melihat sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya beberapa detik yang lalu, membuatnya segera berhenti melangkah berharap dia tidak salah mengenali orang.

" _Luhan?"_

"Kau bilang apa sayang?"

"Kai aku rasa aku melihat Lu-…. _ah_ Sudahlah. Mungkin dia sudah berada di Jepang saat ini."

"Kau membicarakan siapa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita temui Minseok. Aku lelah." Gumam Kyungsoo merangkul kembali lengan suaminya meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum miris menyadari kalau semua orang mungkin sudah mengira dirinya kini sudah berada di Jepang bersama Seunghyun.

Luhan kemudian menghela nafasnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati ruang administrasi sambil berpikir harus melakukan apa setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya kembali tersenyum pahit karena benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Permisi."

Luhan menyapa seorang pegawai yang kini terlihat tersenyum ke arahnya "Selamat siang Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang masih terlihat ragu.

" _umm…_ Aku ingin melihat tagihan dari rumah sakit ini untuk pengobatanku. Apakah bisa?"

Pegawai tersebut kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk merespon pertanyaan Luhan "Tentu saja bisa. Siapa nama anda?"

"Choi Lu-…" Luhan sedikit membeku dengan ucapannya beberapa saat sebelum menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan marga Seunghyun didepan namanya. Dia kemudian sedikit tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya "Luhan-.. Namaku Xi Luhan."

"Kalau begitu sebentar tuan Xi." Pegawai wanita tersebut sedikit memeriksa status Luhan dan tak lama kembali menatap pasien yang tampaknya terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Semua pengobatan dan tindakan medis yang dilakukan atas nama anda sudah dalam status lunas. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Luhan sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya "Apa kau yakin? Aku bahkan belum memberikan rekening atas namaku." Katanya kembali bertanya dan tak lama si pegawai wanita kembali memeriksa status Luhan.

"Seluruh biaya pengobatan anda telah otomatis dibayarkan melalui asuransi anda"

"Asuransi apa? Aku rasa asuransiku sudah lama _expired."_

"Asuransi pribadi anda yang setiap bulannya dibayarkan atas nama anda."

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dan sedikit menoleh memaksa melihat ke data yang sedang dilihat pegawai wanita tersebut "Apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang membayarkannya?"

"Sebentar."

Pegawai rumah sakit itu kembali memeriksa dan kemudian kembali menatap Luhan dengan tersenyum "Asuransi pribadi anda masih aktif dan dibayarkan setiap bulan oleh Tuan Oh Sehun. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?"

" _Sehun?"_

Luhan sedikit membeku saat ini, jantungnya berdegup cepat saat nama Sehun yang sudah tidak ia dengar selama tiga bulan ini kembali ia dengar. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun masih mempedulikan dirinya bahkan disaat dirinya telah bersama orang lain membuat Luhan semakin merindukan pria yang merupakan ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

" _umhh…_ Terimakasih banyak untuk bantuanmu." Luhan sedikit membungkukan badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya sampai kemudian matanya kembali menatap sosok yang tidak asing lagi untuknya sedang menunggu lift terbuka.

" _Yunho hyung?"_

Mungkin Luhan bisa memaklumi keberadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit ini untuk memastikan keadaan calon bayi mereka dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi melihat Yunho berjalan dengan wajah pucat membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya dan diam-diam mengikuti pria yang selalu ia hormati dalam hidupnya. Luhan secara perlahan masuk kedalam lift yang sama dengan yang Yunho naiki, dia sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho dan menatap rindu pria yang pernah sangat menyanyanginya bahkan melebihi rasa sayangnya untuk adiknya sendiri.

 _Tring….!_

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat Yunho turun di lantai enam yang merupakan lantai yang sama dengan tempatnya dirawat. Membuat Luhan sedikit berkeringat takut mengetahui kedatangan Yunho adalah untuk menemui dirinya sebelum dahinya kembali mengernyit saat Yunho berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan ruangan Luhan dan saat ini pergi ke kamar VIP dengan Sekertaris Kang yang tengah berdiri didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Direktur anda sudah datang?"

Luhan sedikit bersembunyi untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara sekertaris Kang dengan Yunho membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang berada di ruangan itu hingga wajah pucat terlihat sekali di wajah Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadannya?"

"Tuan muda mengalami kejang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi dokter mengatakan itu reaksi wajar yang diberikan dalam masa pemulihan."

" _Sehun?"_

Jantung Luhan mulai berdegup kencang menyadari siapa yang kini tengah dibicarakan oleh Yunho dan sekertaris Kang.

"Reaksi wajar kau bilang? Hampir sebulan dia berbaring disana dan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Aku harus melakukan apa agar dia kembali membuka matanya?" Yunho meremat kasar rambutnya dan bertanya frustasi pada Sekertaris Kang yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Hyung?"

Yunho sedikit menoleh saat mendapati kedua adik iparnya baru keluar dari ruangan tempat dimana Sehun berbaring didalam sana.

"Kalian disini?"

" _hmmm._ Dia masih tidak memberikan respon." Gumam Kyungsoo memeluk sekilas kakak iparnya yang terlihat marah dan frustasi karena keadaan adiknya.

"Aku tahu. Paman Kang baru memberitahukan keadaannya padaku." Gumam Yunho menatap lirih Kyungsoo

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang. Haowen juga sedang demam. Aku akan segera pulang setelah ini. Paman Kang yang akan menjaga Sehun malam ini."

Baik Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Keduanya pun sedikit menatap Sekertaris Kang sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun melewati Luhan yang masih bersembunyi di belakang dinding yang terdapat sebagai pembatas ruangan VIP dan ruang perawatan biasa.

" _Sehunna ada apa denganmu?"_ Gumam Luhan yang mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dan memutuskan untuk berdiri disana sampai akhirnya Yunho terlihat berpamitan pada Sekertaris Kang yang terus memberikan semangat padanya.

"Hubungi aku jika ada kemajuan dari kondisi adikku."

"Pasti direktur-….saya akan segera menghubungi anda. Sekarang pulang dan beristirahatlah, putra anda menanti."

Yunho kemudian tersenyum berterimakasih sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dan kembali melewati Luhan yang masih bersembunyi tak jauh dari ruangan Sehun. Sedikit ragu apakah dia harus berjalan mendekati Sekertaris Kang atau hanya kembali ke ruangannya dan bertanya pada petugas rumah sakit mengenai pasien yang berada di ruang tersebut sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar Luhan berjalan gontai mendekati paman Kang yang terlihat sedang berbicara di ponselnya.

" _Kau makanlah yang banyak sayang. Appa tidak akan pulang hari ini. Dengarkan ayah Kang Seul-…"_

"Paman…"

Sekertaris Kang secara refleks menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya dan begitu terkejut mendapati Luhan berdiri didepannya saat ini. Dia pun mengabaikan suara Seulgi yang sedang memanggilnya di ponsel dan berdiri cepat menatap pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri.

"Luhan? Asaga-….Kau benar-benar Luhan?"

Sekertaris Kang tersenyum senang dan memeluk Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan dengan cemas "Ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" katanya bertanya khawatir melihat perban yang ada di kepala Luhan dan membawa Luhan untuk duduk karena sepertinya Luhan terlihat kelelahan saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan? Kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" paman Kang mengalihkan pembicarannya dan masih bertanya khawatir pada Luhan.

"Paman..." Luhan juga berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Sekertaris Kang karena saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak fokus dan merasa sangat cemas memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun Luhan. Kau boleh bertanya apapun."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya ini terjadi, tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa Tuan muda terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat penenang dalam jumlah banyak yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada fungsi ginjal dan hatinya. Direktur sendiri tidak menyangka kalau adiknya akan sampai menyakiti dirinya seperti ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang sangat membuat direktur sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri Luhan?"_

" _Karena tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengetahui kondisi Sehun sudah separah ini. Kami bahkan tidak diberitahu kalau ternyata Tuan muda sudah beberapa kali dirawat di rumah sakit."_

Seluruh penjelasan Sekertaris Kang kini terus terngiang di telinga pria cantik yang kini berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan Sehun yang terasa gelap dan sangat dingin, namun dia mengabaikan semua perasaan takutnya dan tanpa berkedip menatap tubuh pria tampannya yang sedang terkulai lemas dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu pucat. Luhan secara refleks mengepalkan erat tangannya karena merasa hatinya kembali tersayat melihat pria yang selalu terlihat berkuasa kini hanya terbaring tak berdaya dengan seluruh alat bantu di tubuhnya.

" _Sudah berapa lama Sehun berada disini?"_

" _Minggu ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga Wakil direktur berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dokter sudah melakukan detoksifikasi pada hatinya dan semua seharusnya sudah kembali normal kalau saja tubuh Sehun tidak menolak segala pengobatan yang diberikan oleh tim medis."_

" _Apa maksud paman?"_

" _Kondisi vital tuan muda saat ini sudah berfungsi normal. Hanya saja dokter mencurigai kalau tuan muda sengaja menekan alam bawah sadarnya untuk tidak merespon apapun yang diberikan oleh dokter atau siapapun."_

" _Aku sungguh tidak mengerti paman."_

" _Dokter mengatakan Tuan muda mengalami tekanan batin yang cukup mempengaruhinya untuk menolak menerima kesadarannya. Dia sengaja membuat dirinya terus terbaring lemah disana Luhan. Dia tidak mau membuka matanya."_

"Kenapa tidak mau?" gumam Luhan bertanya dan tak berkedip memandang wajah yang sangat ia rindukan selama tiga bulan ini. Wajah yang diam-diam selalu terbayang di benaknya bahkan saat dirinya sedang menjalani tugasnya sebagai istri untuk Seunghyun.

" _Bicaralah padanya Luhan. dokter mengatakan Sehun bisa mendengar apapun yang kita ucapkan, dia hanya tidak ingin meresponnya dan menyerah pada keadaannya saat ini."_

" _Se-_ Sehun..."

Luhan begitu merasakan sesak yang tak wajar saat nama Sehun kembali ia sebutkan dengan penuh kerinduan didalamnya. Dia pun menghapus cepat air mata dan tak lama menarik kursi didepan Sehun dan kembali memandang pria tampannya yang selalu terlihat menawan bahkan saat alat bantu pernafasan dan selang infus bertengger di tubuh kekarnya.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan aku merindukanmu dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama aku bisa melihat wajahmu." Gumam Luhan tersenyum bersyukur karena tak perlu merindukan Sehun terlalu lama sampai senyuman di wajahnya kembali menghilang digantikan tatapan pilu yang begitu menusuk karena merasa begitu marah dan kecewa pada pria yang kini berbaring tak berdaya didepannya.

"Tapi kenapa seperti ini?" katanya tersenyum lirih dan tak lama tertunduk tak bisa menatap Sehun lebih lama lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus membohongiku Sehunna. Kau bilang kau sudah merelakan aku. Kau bilang kau akan hidup dengan baik. Kau bilang-..."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan mengepalkan erat tangannya. Sejenak dia membiarkan dirinya terisak hebat begitu takut membayangkan bagaimana jika pria didepannya ini tak pernah lagi membuka matanya.

Nafas Luhan mulai tersengal sampai akhirnya dia menghapus cepat air matanya lalu kembali menatap Sehun dan menggenggam jemari tangan kanan Sehun yang terasa dingin.

"Cepat buka matamu dan temukan aku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu Sehun. Terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu saat ini. Aku-..."

 _tes...!_

Air mata Luhan begitu saja lolos mengenai telapak tangan Sehun yang masih terasa dingin di genggamannya. Dia begitu putus asa memejamkan erat matanya karena Sehun masih diam tak merespon segala ucapannya.

"Aku begitu ketakutan disini. Aku mohon cepat buka matamu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu OH SEHUN!"

Sesaat semuanya menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara isakan Luhan dan jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Luhan terus menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin sampai kemudian dia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur karena rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai terasa. Luhan terus menguatkan dirinya, tak berniat meninggalkan Sehun sampai akhirnya dia menyerah pada rasa sakitnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun cukup lama, mengagumi ketampanan Sehun yang begitu sempurna tanpa cela lalu kemudian dia dengan gugup dan ragu mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke perutnya yang mulai sedikit membesar "Disini adik bayi sedang menanti bertemu dengan ayahnya. Jadi cepat buka matamu dan temui kami. _aku merindukanmu._ Aku tahu tidak pantas aku mengatakan ini. _Tapi aku merindukanmu_ -...Aku merindukanmu sayang." Gumamnya kembali terisak sebelum merasa benar-benar mual dengan keadaan dirinya yang juga belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Aku lelah Sehun. Aku juga harus beristirahat. Tapi aku janji akan kembali lagi melihatmu. Kau juga harus berjanji saat aku datang kembali kau sudah membuka matamu _hmm.."_ Luhan sedikit mengusap lembut dahi Sehun sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening Sehun dan kembali tersenyum menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat pucat saat ini.

"Aku menunggumu Sehun." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya dan tak lama kembali berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan yang masih terasa dingin untuknya saat ini.

"Luhan..."

Sekertaris Kang menyapa Luhan dan sedikit khawatir menatap wajah Luhan yang berkeringat hebat menandakan pria didepannya ini jelas sedang kesakitan.

"Paman apa boleh aku kembali meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Ya tentu saja Luhan."

"Kedatanganku hari ini. Anggap kau tidak pernah melihatnya." Ujarnya kembali berjalan gontai meninggalkan Sekertaris Kang yang hanya bisa menatap iba pada Luhan. Pria baruh baya itu hanya bisa tersenyum lirih menyadari dirinya juga menjadi saksi betapa kejam takdir mempermainkan perasaan kedua insan yang saling mencintai.

 _"Aku merelakanmu."_

 _"Pergilah sayang. Berbahagialah dengan Seunghyun. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa menyesal dengan keputusanmu kali ini. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku berhenti bernafas. Pergilah sayangku."_

"Kau berbohong padaku. Kau tidak pernah merelakan aku Sehun."

Saat ini Luhan masih berjalan gontai menuju ke kamar perawatannya. Dan di sepanjang perjalanannya semua kalimat perpisahan dari Sehun tiba-tiba menyeruak ke ingatannya dan perlahan berputar bagai video kenangan menyakitkan untuk Luhan. Dan bayang-bayang wajah pucat Sehun yang terbaring lemah disana, membuat rasa sakit itu terasa sangat menyesakan.

Luhan masih berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Tapi semakin dia mengabaikannya penglihatannya juga semakin memudar. Membuat tubuhnya seketika melemas dan tiba-tiba terjatuh karena tak bisa memaksa dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Luhan masih mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lirih menyadari satu hal.

" _Aku juga tidak pernah merelakan kepergianmu Sehunna."_

Gumamnya dan tak lama benar-benar menyerah pada rasa sakitnya yang seolah meminta mata itu agar segera terpejam. Karena memang setelahnya, Luhan merasa matanya sangat sulit untuk membuka dan hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara teriakan dari beberapa penjaga yang memanggil namanya sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi sunyi dan tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar memanggil namanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Luhan merasa tubuhnya tak memiliki tenaga bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat ibu jarinya saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi perlahan mata itu membuka dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok dokter yang terlihat canti sedang menatapnya cemas dan terlihat menghitung tetesan cairan infus menggunakan arlojinya.

" _Baekhyun..?"_

Yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan tiba-tiba memekik tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat Luhan sudah kembali sadarkan diri.

"Aku pikir kau sengaja membuat dirimu kesakitan." Katanya menyindir Luhan yang tampak terkekeh.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" gumam Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lemas.

"Siapa juga yang akan bertahan jika menjadi dirimu, kau sedang hamil dan suami mu menceraikanmu, Semua orang pasti akan berbuat gila karena hal itu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini memucat mendengar celotehan dokter yang merawatnya.

" _ah Luhan-..._ Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun menyesal membuat Luhan berusaha menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan membuat Baekhyun kembali memicingkan matanya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Kau mengalami dehidrasi hebat Luhan. jadi aku mohon jangan terlalu lama meninggalkan tempat tidurmu dan berhenti menangis. Kau benar-benar menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Bayimu bahkan lebih kuat dari ibunya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Katanya memberitahu Luhan karena menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang mengkhawatirkan calon bayinya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun. Kau sudah banyak menolongku. Aku-.."

"Selamat siang." Baekhyun dan Luhan otomatis menoleh ke asal suara dan keduanya tampak tak menyukai kedatangan pria tua yang merupakan pengacara yang disewa keluarga Choi untuk mengurus perceraian Luhan dan Seunghyun.

" _ish._ Kau lagi!"

"Luhan- _ssi._ Apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat pasienku sedang beristirahat?" Baekhyun yang merasa tak dianggap di ruangan Luhan memotong ucapan pria tua didepannya yang terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Saya tidak berurusan dengan anda."

"Tapi kau berurusan dengan pasienku!" katanya menyalak begitu kesal selalu bertengkar dengan pengacara Lee sedari awal pertemua mereka.

"Dokter Byun..." Luhan memanggil Baekhyun yang otomatis menoleh kesal padanya.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan pengacara Lee. Sebentar saja." Katanya meyakinkan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara helaan nafas dari pria cantik didepan Luhan saat ini.

"Baiklah. Dan demi kepentingan pasien, aku akan berada disini sebagai saksi."

Luhan pun mengangguk menyetujui membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Ada apa pengacara Lee?" Luhan berusaha sebiasa mungkin menyapa pengacara yang di bayar oleh keluarga Choi untuk mengurus perceraiannya dengan Seunghyun.

Pengacara Lee pun hanya membalas tatapan Luha sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari tas hitam yang ia bawa.

"Ini adalah surat terakhir yang harus kau tanda tangani." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantuan dari Baekhyun.

"Lalu setelah itu apa?"

"Setelah ini kau dan Tuan Choi resmi bercerai dan kau tak berhak menuntut apapun karena kau tidak mendapatkan sepeser pun harta yang dimiliki Tuan Choi beserta keluarganya. Baik berupa deposit, rumah ataupun asuransi yang menggunakan namamu akan dihapuskan"

"Apa Seunghyun sudah menandatanganinya?" katanya bergetar dan bertanya pada pengacara Lee.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda tangan ini adalah milik Tuan Choi."

Luhan memperhatikan goresan pena tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum membenarkan bahwa itu adalah asli tanda tangan dari Seunghyun.

Baekhyun sendiri entah mengapa menjadi berkaca-kaca saat nafas Luhan yang begitu tersengal tanda pria itu menahan tangisnya begitu terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya mengingat pepatah yang mengatakan _jika kau jatuh cinta maka semua akan menjadi indah, tapi sekalinya terluka itu akan terasa seperti neraka._

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Seunghyun."

Itu adalah kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan yang didengar Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia menjadi saksi perpisahan yang terjadi antara Luhan dan mantan suaminya. Dia membiarkan Luhan terisak beberapa saat setelah selesai menandatangani surat yang menyatakan bahwa keduanya telah bercerai saat ini.

Diam-diam pria yang gemar memakai _eyeliner_ itu mendongak mencegah air matanya terjatuh tak tega mendengar suara isakan Luhan yang begitu memilukan sampai

 _Sret..._

Baekhyun mengambil paksa dokumen yang sedari tadi digenggam Luhan dan memberikannya secara kasar pada pria angkuh yang secara resmi memenangkan kasus perceraian antara Luhan dan _kliennya._

"Cepat pergi darisini. Pasienku harus beristirahat."

"Kau tahu kau melakukan hal yang benar. Seorang seperti Tuan Choi tidak pantas bersama sampah seperti-..."

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Baekhyun berteriak membuat pengacara Lee tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya membereskan dokumennya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Luhan.

" _Luhan..."_

"Aku baik. Aku baik-baik saja dokter Byun. Aku baik."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya dan terus mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

Dan untuk Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa menatap lirih punggung Luhan yang tampak bergetar saat ini, karena Ini bukan kali pertamanya Baekhyun melihat pengacara angkuh itu datang dan memperlakukan Luhan seperti seonggok sampah. Dia sudah melihatnya beberapa kali selama Luhan dan suaminya menjalani proses perceraian mereka. Dan hari ini adalah puncak dimana Luhan bisa bertahan dari semua proses yang ia jalani. Karena Luhan sudah secara resmi berpisah dari Seunghyun setelah menandatangani surat perceraian resmi mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tahu kau baik Luhan. beristirahatlah." Gumam Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan Luhan yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya saat ini.

" _Luhan...!"_

Sementara itu dikamar yang tak berbeda jauh dari ruangan Luhan, seseorang menggerakan jarinya sebagai tanda dia merespon apa yang dia rasakan. Rasa rindu dan gundah yang sedikit terobati membuatnya tak memiliki alasan untuk terlelap lebih lama. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu terbuka dan

" _Luhan."_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan pria yang sudah hampir tiga minggu itu terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan entah mengapa saat membuka matanya dia memiliki perasaan yang begitu gundah dan terasa begitu menyesakan. Memanggil nama seseorang yang jelas tak akan pernah ia temui lagi membuatnya begitu hampa dan hanya tertawa lirih mengasihani dirinya yang begitu hancur disaat dia mengatakan merelakan kepergian cintanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhaaannnn…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil secara refleks membuat pria yang sedang berbaring dengan selang infus yang masih terpasang di tangan kirinya pun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati dokter yang mungkin memiliki usia yang sama dengannya terlihat begitu bahagia pagi ini.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia?"

" _ish!_ Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Aku sudah bilang ingin mengunjungi seseorang di rumah sakit ini. Tapi kau terus menambah kantung infus di tanganku."

Baekhyun terlihat terkekeh menyadari kalau pasiennya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan bahkan saat wajahnya memucat karena mengalami dehidrasi berat.

"Kau masih kekurangan cairan Luhan. Mungkin tidak masalah untukmu, tapi itu bisa berbahaya untuk bayimu. Lagipula- …" katanya mulai mengernyit menatap Luhan dengan curiga.

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui _hmm?_ Apa dia kekasih barumu?" katanya menggoda Luhan yang kini memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Ayolah cerita padaku. Setelah kau cerita aku akan memberikan kabar baik untukmu."

"Kabar baik apa?"

"Kau harus beritahu siapa yang ingin kau temui terlebih dulu." katanya bersikeras tak mau kalah dengan Luhan.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti Lu-..."

"Ayah dari calon bayiku."

" _eh?"_

Luhan kemudian tersenyum lirih menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat bertanya-tanya "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi dia disini. Pria yang aku cintai dan ayah dari calon bayiku. Dia sedang dirawat disini."

Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya siapa pria yang Luhan maksud. Karena mungkin orang itu juga merupakan salah satu pasien yang ia rawat. Tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak kosong membuatnya kembali menahan diri untuk bertanya tentang siapa pria beruntung yang bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu besar yang Luhan berikan untuk pria tersebut.

"Aku memiliki dua kabar gembira untukmu kalau begitu."

"Aku mendengarkanmu" gumam Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit tak sabar

" _umhh..._ Pertama. Setelah cairan infusmu habis, kau boleh menemui priamu. Dan kedua. Jika kondisimu stabil. Lusa kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

Senyuman di wajah Luhan sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai kabar baik yang Baekhyun sampaikan. Hanya saja jika ia diperbolehkan pulang dia merasa sedikit bingung harus kemana mencari tempat untuk menetap.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka mendengar kabar baik dariku?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum menatap dokter yang selalu tertawa dan tak pernah terlihat sedih.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Terimakasih untuk segalanya Baekhyun." gumam Luhan membuat Baekhyun kembali memicingkan matanya.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana setelah keluar dari sini?"

Luhan sedikit terdiam dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seperti mengetahui kekhawatirannya.

"Tentu saja dirumah."

"Rumah siapa?"

Luhan kembali terdiam dan tak lama tertawa meyakinkan Baekhyun "Aku akan mencari tempat yang layak untuk diriku. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di asrama rumah sakit. Jadi tidak ada yang menempati apartemenku. Kau bisa tinggal disana sementara sampai kau mendapatkan tempat tinggal."

Luhan kembali terkekeh dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Sungguh." katanya meyakinkan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Berjanjilah jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku adalah orang pertama yang kau hubungi."

"Aku janji."

"Kau harus rutin melakukan terapi. Dan hanya boleh dilakukan disini. Denganku."

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa ragu "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak menjadi saksi bagaimana keluarga mantan suami Luhan memperlakukannya kini menatap iba pada pria cantik yang jelas memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu pasien yang entah kenapa menjadi istimewa untuknya.

"Jaga dirimu Luhan."

"Aku akan menjaga diriku. Jangan khawatir." katanya mengusap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun seolah menguatkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk memperbolehkan Luhan pulang dan bertemu dengan pria yang ingin ia temui. Membuat wajah Luhan sedikit berwarna karena tak sabar ingin menemui Sehun yang dirawat tak jauh dari ruangannya. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar kondisi Sehun sudah menjadi lebih baik dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati ruangan Sehun yang terlihat sepi tak seperti saat pertama kali dia mengunjungi Sehun.

Merasa penasaran, Luhan pun segera mendekati ruang kamar Sehun dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan sebelum

" _KAU BOLEH MEMBENCIKU SELAMA YANG KAU MAU! TAPI JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MEMBUAT DIRIMU TERLUKA SEHUNNA. KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MARAH!"_

Sebelum Luhan mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu familiar di telinganya, dan saat ini terlihat Yunho yang sedang memaki Sehun dengan seluruh emosinya sementara pria yang dua hari lalu masih terbaring tak berdaya di ruangannya. Kini tampak baik-baik saja dan mengabaikan teriakan kakaknya karena terlalu fokus bermain bersama keponakannya.

"Ya aku minta maaf."

Luhan sendiri tak bisa berkedip menatap semua yang berada di ruangan Sehun saat ini. Membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum dan menatap rindu keluarga yang tampak berbahagia didalam sana. Keluarga yang pernah ia miliki sebelum semua kesalahpahaman beberapa tahun lalu terjadi.

Dan tanpa sadar air mata itu menetes. Perasaan emosi yang bercampur rasa lega dan bersyukur kembali menguasai Luhan. Dia begitu senang melihat Sehun sudah terlihat baik-baik saja, dia bahkan tertawa saat bermain bersama dengan Haowen. Dan tak ada yang membuat Luhan bahagia selain melihat Sehun tertawa tanpa harus merasa menyesal atau menangis saat bersamanya.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun tak berkedip sampai tak sengaja dirinya dan Sekertaris Kang bertatapan. Sekertaris Kang sedikit terkejut dan hampir berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum Luhan memberi isyarat untuk diam dan tetap berada di tempatnya.

Awalnya Sekertaris Kang tetap berniat menyapa Luhan dan membuat seluruh keluarga Oh tahu tentang keberadaanya tapi saat dia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan memohon membuat Sekertaris Kang tak punya pilihan lain selain tetap diam di tempatnya melihat serangkaian adegan yang begitu kontras dimana keluarga Oh berkumpul dengan berbahagia sementara disana Luhan hanya mengintip dan menatap rindu pada satu keluarga yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan tak lama kembali bertatapan dengan Sekertaris Kang yang masih memandang lirih ke arahnya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas padanya dan sedikit melambai berpamitan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu kebahagiaan keluarga Oh saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu terus berganti dengan musim dingin yang seolah enggan pergi dari kota seindah Seoul malam ini. Membuat siapa saja yang sedang berlalu lalang di luar pada malam hari harus menggunakan jaket tebal kalau tidak mau berakhir kedinginan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Dan sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Pria cantik yang sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu ini, tengah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di kantong jaket tebal miliknya. Sesekali dia meniup tangannya yang terasa membeku sebelum akhirnya memasuki salah satu toko obat untuk menebus resep yang diberikan dokter spesialis kandungan untuknya.

 _Ah..._ dan berbicara tentang kandungan. Usia bayi yang berada di perutnya saat ini sudah menginjak bulan keempat dan Luhan sudah semakin terbiasa bahkan terlalu siap menyambut kehadiran calon buah hatinya dengan atau tanpa Sehun mendampinginya. Berbicara tentang Sehun, Luhan memang berniat untuk menemui pria tampannya itu dan memberitahukan segalanya. Tapi dia menunggu waktu yang tepat, setidaknya tanpa perban yang masih melilit di kepalanya dan sedikit menunggu keadaan Sehun yang sepertinya semakin membaik karena Sehun sudah diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal dari kepulangan Luhan hari itu.

"Selamat malam." Luhan menyapa penjaga toko dan melepas topi jaket yang ia kenakan sebelum menyerahkan selembar resep obat yang diberikan Minseok untuknya.

"Selamat malam tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu."

" _hmmm._ Aku ingin menebus seluruh obat yang ada di resep itu." Katanya masih melihat ke sekeliling dan tiba-tiba tertarik pada gulali yang dijual di toko obat tersebut.

"Dan ini." gumam Luhan tersenyum menunjukkan gulalinya membuat si penjaga mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan. Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan pun mengangguk dan tak lama membuka jaket tebalnya agar bisa melihat perutnya yang tak terlihat karena jaket tebal tersebut menyembunyikan perutnya yang membesar.

"Kau mendapatkan gulali malam ini sayang." Katanya sedikit tertawa dan kembali menutupi perutnya sebelum penjaga itu kembali datang dan menyerahkan vitamin yang dibutuhkan Luhan.

"Total semuanya dua puluh ribu won."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu tak lama kembali mengambil satu gulali yang tersisa disana "Aku tambah gulali satu." Katanya memberikan gulali tersebut dan tak lama membayar semua belanjaanya.

"Terimakasih nona." Gumam Luhan tersenyum dan kembali memakai topi jaketnya dengan satu tangan yang ia sembunyikan di kantong jaket sementara tangan yang lain memegang belanjaan yang ia bawa **.**

 _Drrtt...drrt..._

Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bis segera mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit tersenyum mendapati nama dokter Byun memanggilnya. Dan tak menunggu lama Luhan menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan

" _Kenapa lama sekali...!"_

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu tak sabar.

"Maaf. Aku sedang diluar."

" _Astaga Luhan...ini sudah malam. Sedang apa kau diluar?"_

"Aku membeli vitamin untuk calon bayiku. Lagipula ini masih pukul delapan, ini belum malam dokter Byun." Balas Luhan yang mulai merasa kedua tangannya sedingin es saat ini.

"Ada apa meneleponku Baek?"

Terdengar suara Baekhyun mendengus kesal di seberang sana " _Ada apa aku menghubungimu? Kau bercanda bertanya seperti itu padaku? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu."_

"Besok aku ke rumah sakit dan kita akan bertemu."

" _Syukurlah kau ingat harus melakukan terapi."_

"Aku tidak ingin membuat dokterku yang cantik kesal padaku."

" _Katakan lagi dan aku akan menculik bayimu jika dia sudah lahir nanti."_

"Setidaknya aku tahu ada yang menyayanginya saat dia lahir nanti." Gumam Luhan membuat suasana seketika menjadi tenang karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tak bersuara.

" _Lu..."_

"Ada apa Baek?"

" _Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu malam ini?"_

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman baru yang entah kenapa seperti keluarga untuknya saat ini "Tidak perlu. Kita akan bertemu besok."

" _haah~ baiklah kalau begitu. Kau berhati-hatilah dijalan dan segera tidur setelah meminum vitamin untuk adik bayi."_

"Aku akan melakukannya. Kau juga beristirahatlah Baek."

" _hmm...sampai besok Luhan."_

"Sampai besok Baekhyun."

 _Pip...!_

Dan tak lama kedua sambungan itu terputus membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum karena sangat bersyukur di pertemukan dengan banyak orang baik disaat dia merasa semua orang terlalu jahat padanya.

Dia kemudian tersenyum simpul dan masih terus berjalan menuju halte sampai

 _Sret...!_

 _Sampai_ seseorang menarik kencang lengannya dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan tak lama membelalak menyadari siapa yang kini tengah mencengkram kuat lengannya.

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat suara _bass_ itu memanggilnya dan tatapan elang yang begitu mengintimidasi semakin menambah ketakutannya karena saat ini pria yang pernah sangat membencinya kini tengah berdiri menatapnya tak berkedip.

" _Direktur Oh."_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak ada yang lebih membuat jantung Luhan berdebar kencang selain harus duduk berdua dengan kakak kandung dari mantan kekasihnya di kafe yang berada tak jauh dari halte bis saat ini. tangannya yang sudah terasa dingin semakin dingin dan bibirnya yang sudah membeku semakin kaku untuk membuka sampai akhirnya Yunho yang lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berada di Jepang Luhan." katanya membuka percakapan membuat Luhan mau tak mau menoleh menatapnya.

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Yunho saat ini. Ini semua diluar skenario yang ia rencanakan. Karena jika memakai caranya maka Sehun lah orang yang pertama yang mengetahui tentang keberadaannya di Seoul dan juga calon buah hati mereka yang saat ini sedang tumbuh besar didalam kandungannya.

Tapi saat ini Yunho yang bertanya, dan pria didepannya ini menunjukkan nada suara yang sukar dimengerti oleh Luhan yang selalu merasa takut setiap berhadapan dengan putra pertama keluarga Oh ini.

"Ada sedikit masalah, dan aku menunda keberangkatanku ke Jepang."

Yunho sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Luhan "Ada apa Luhan? Kenapa kau menggunakan perban di kepalamu? Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?" katanya bertanya membuat Luhan benar-benar tak bisa menatap Yunho saat ini.

" _y-ya_ kecelakaan kecil direktur."

Yunho kemudian tersenyum samar menyadari Luhan masih takut dan enggan berbicara padanya, membuat bagian dari hatinya begitu sakit dan menyesal tengah membuat pria didepannya begitu ketakutan padanya bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik direktur." Katanya membalas cepat dan tak sengaja melihat tatapan sendu Yunho yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Sehun pasti senang mengetahui kau masih berada di Seoul." Gumamnya tercekat membuat Luhan mau tak mau menatapnya.

"Dia juga sedang dalam masa pemulihan, dia sempat mengalami koma beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi semuanya sudah baik untuknya saat ini. hanya saja dia tetap menolak kembali kerumah dan kembali hidup bersama kakaknya. Dia begitu membenciku Luhan." Yunho menghapus cepat air matanya dan sedikit tertunduk sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan.

"Harusnya malam itu aku tidak turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Harusnya malam itu aku tidak memintamu pergi Luhan. Harusnya aku-..."

" _yunho..."_ Luhan bergumam khawatir melihat Yunho yang terlihat lebih terluka dibanding dirinya maupun Sehun.

"Maukah kau bertemu dengan Sehun? Sekali saja sebelum kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya."

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak kalau dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun saat ini. tapi dia tahu benar siapa Yunho. Yunho dan Sehun memiliki sifat yang tak berbeda jauh, dan jika mereka sudah sangat menyayangi, keduanya akan menyayanginya dengan hidup mereka. Tapi jika mereka sudah membenci maka kemarahan dan kebencian yang akan dirasakan oleh siapapun yang membuat mereka marah.

"Luhan?"

Luhan sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melihat Yunho yang kini menatap memohon padanya.

"Kau mau kan bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya dan tak lama giliran dia yang memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yunho "Aku mau bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku."

Yunho mengangguk cepat dan tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya karena keputusan Luhan saat ini"Tentu saja Luhan." katanya membalas genggaman tangan Luhan dan menatap seseorang yang selalu mencoba untut terus membantunya bahkan saat dirinya membuang pria didepannya seperti sampah. "Terimakasih Luhan."

Yunho sedikit mengernyit saat Luhan tiba-tiba melepas genggamannya dan tengah berdiri dari kursinya saat ini "Maaf direktur, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Itu adalah bis terakhirku."

Yunho kembali menoleh ke arah halte bis dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Seunghyun membiarkan Luhan naik bis di malam dingin seperti ini "Luhan aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu direktur. Saya permisi, selamat malam."

Luhan membungkukan sekilas tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe dengan sedikit terburu sampai

"Luhan?"

Dia kembali berpapasan dengan Sekertaris Kang yang hendak masuk kedalam kafe. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum membungkukan badannya sebelum kembali mengejar bis terakhirnya yang sudah berada di halte saat ini.

Sementara Sekertaris Kang sedikit membelalak menyadari beberapa waktu lalu saat Yunho menghubunginya dia mengatakan sedang bertemu dengan orang penting dan memintanya ikut bergabung. Membuatnya sedikit berjalan cepat menemui Yunho karena baru menyadari orang penting yang dimaksud Yunho adalah Luhan.

"Direktur..." Sekertaris Kang memanggil Yunho yang pandangannya terus memperhatikan Luhan diluar sana.

"Paman.."

"Ya direktur."

Yunho kemudian sedikit menghela nafasnya melihat bisa yang Luhan tumpangi sudah pergi dan tak lama kembali menatap pria paruh baya didepannya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang Luhan. Aku ingin kau mencarinya secara _detail_ dan tak satupun terlewatkan. Semua tentang Luhan dan kehidupan yang ia jalani saat ini." katanya menatap kosong ke depan merasa ada yang terlewat saat dia berbicara dengan Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Whoaa...Jadi kau bertemu dengan kakak calon ayah dari bayimu?"

"Iya Baekhyun. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali pagi ini."

"Lalu apa kau bahagia?"

Luhan sendiri yang memang sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum dan tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya "Direktur tidak membenciku. Itu yang paling saat ini." gumam Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik membuat Baekhyun yang baru selesai menemaninya melakukan terapi terus menggodanya.

"Direktur akan segera menjadi kakak ipar. Jangan khawatir Lu."

" _ish!_ Kau ini! berhenti menggodaku." Gumam Luhan merasa kesal membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat menggoda pasiennya.

"dokter Byun. Hasilnya sudah keluar."

Dan acara Baekhyun menggoda Luhan pun terpaksa berhenti saat perawat Kim masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun dan memberikan hasil terapi Luhan untuknya.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya sedikit penasaran karena raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi serius.

"Luhan, jika aku memegang bagian ini. Apakah sakit?"

" _Akhhh.."_ Luhan sedikit meringis saat Baekhyun memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdekatan dengan tengkuk lehernya.

"Ternyata benar. Kau juga mengalami memar di bagian ini." gumam Baekhyun yang kini meraba pelan bagian tengkuk Luhan

"Apa berbahaya?" katanya bertanya serius pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Luhan "Tidak berbahaya Luhan. hanya saja kau akan sering mengalami sakit kepala."

"Itu pasti menyebalkan." Katanya melipat kedua tangannya dan kesal.

"Astaga kau bahkan seperti bayi saat ini." gumam Baekhyun tertawa dan tak lama berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pundaknya "Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku memiliki dokter paling berpengalaman yang merawatku."

"Kau benar. Aku ini berpengalaman dan terlalu ahli hanya untuk mengurusmu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan berbinar "Apa kita bisa makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun pun menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kursinya "Aku ingin. Tapi pasienku banyak hari ini Lu. Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu. Kau tahu aku tidak nafsu makan di malam hari."

"Hey jangan merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk. Aku-..."

 _Cklek...!_

"Dokter Byun. Apakah anda sudah selesai? Pasienmu yang selanjutnya sudah menanti."

Luhan dan Baekhyun keduanya pun sedikit memicingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali tertawa menatap asisten Baekhyun yang terlihat memucat saat ini.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pasien istimewaku dan akan ke ruang terapi sebentar lagi. Cepat pergi."

Asisten Baekhyun pun tampak mengangguk dan tak lama kembali menutup pintu ruangan Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku sangat sibuk."

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa makan Baek."

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa sebelum akhirnya mencubit kencang pipi Luhan "Aku merasa punya kekasih semenjak berkenalan denganmu."

"Jangan menyukaiku, nanti kau kesakitan." Gumam Luhan tersenyum pahit dan tak lama berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau ini. bagaimana mungkin mencintai seseorang bisa kesakitan."

"Kalau begitu temukan kekasih dan rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tidak selamanya cinta itu menyenangkan." Gumam Luhan menggerutu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tertawa kali ini.

"Aku tahu kau berpengalaman."

"Iya berpengalaman di campakkan. Ah sudahlah-...Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti Baekhyun."

"Luhan jangan lupa kau harus menebus obat yang aku berikan." Baekhyun mengingatkan Luhan sebelum Luhan menutup pintu ruanganyya.

"Aku ingat dokter Byun. Sampai nanti dan hubungi aku jika kau merasa kesepian." Katanya mengerling Baekhyun dan tak lama benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini memijat kepalanya.

"Kau yang kesepian Luhan. Bukan aku." Katanya tersenyum lirih memperhatikan kepergian Luhan sebelum akhirnya kembali harus bekerja dan bertemu kembali dengan pasiennya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Pengambilan obat atas nama Luhan."

Merasa namanya dipanggil pun membuat Luhan kembali berdiri dan menghampiri ruang pengambilan obat untuk mengambil beberapa obat yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Dan selagi petugas menjelaskan cara pakai obat, Luhan tak sengaja menatap dari cermin yang terdapat di toko obat tersebut dan segera menoleh untuk memastikan kalau matanya tak salah melihat pria yang kini tengah berjalan masuk kedalam lobi rumah sakit dengan wajah yang terlihat masih memucat seperti saat terakhir ia melihatnya.

" _Sehun?"_

"Apa ada yang ditanyakan tentang cara pemakaian obatnya tuan?"

Luhan segera mengambil obatnya dan tak lama sedikit tersenyum berterimakasih pada petugas yang memberikan obatnya "Aku sudah mengerti. Terimakasih." Gumamnya dan tak lama berniat memastikan kalau pria yang sedang duduk di lobi rumah sakit adalah benar Sehun.

Karena jika benar itu Sehun, Luhan sudah memutuskan kalau hari ini dia akan berbicara dan berniat memberitahu semua tentang keadaan dirinya dan calon bayi yang kini semakin membesar didalam perutnya pada Sehun.

Jantung Luhan kembali berdebar cepat saat langkahnya semakin mendekat dengan pria yang benar adalah Sehun. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat semakin tampan walau sedikit memucat. Dan suaranya yang terdengar saat dirinya bertanya pada beberapa petugas mengenai jadwal _check up_ nya membuat Luhan menyadari kalau keberadaan Sehun disini juga untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya.

"Kau terlambat Sehun."

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat melihat sosok dokter yang sedari awal merawatnya dengan baik kini menyapa Sehun yang terlihat tersenyum dan berdiri memeluk sekilas pria cantik didepannya.

Pikiran Luhan menerawang jauh dan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata selama ini Baekhyun mengenal Sehun, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum menyesal karena tak pernah menyebut nama Sehun didepan Baekhyun. Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda jika Luhan bercerita siapa Sehun pada Baekhyun lebih awal. Baekhyun pasti akan membantunya bertemu dengan Sehun dan mungkin dirinya dan Sehun sudah bisa bersikap biasa bahkan sudah mulai kembali berinteraksi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sepotong adegan harapan Luhan yang berada di benaknya.

"Aku sibuk. Aku saja lupa jika hari ini jadwalku _check up_ kalau kau dan Yunho hyung tidak terus menggangguku."

Bibir Luhan secara refleks tersenyum mendengar alasan Sehun yang begitu mengobati kerinduannya. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati kedua pria yang terlihat akrab dan berniat menjelaskan segalanya sebelum lengannya dicengkram kuat membuatnya harus menoleh dan sangat terkejut mendapati mantan suaminya kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hai Luhan."

Dan seketika Luhan merasa begitu ketakutan saat untuk pertama kalinya mendengar suara Seunghyun setelah perceraian mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa? Terkejut melihatku?" katanya menyeringai dan tak lama menarik paksa Luhan untuk menjauh dari keberadaan Sehun saat ini.

"Duduk."

Seunghyun menarik kasar kursi yang berada di kafe rumah sakit lalu meminta Luhan untuk segera duduk dengan tak sabar. Setelahnya dia menarik kasar kursi didepan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan memburu dan terlihat marah.

"Lihat aku." Katanya memerintah namun Luhan hanya tertunduk ketakutan saat ini.

"Luhan lihat aku." Desisnya mengepalkan tangan karena Luhan tak juga meresponnya membuat kesabarannya habis dan

"LUHAN!"

Luhan secara refleks menoleh dengan mata berkaca saat Seunghyun berteriak dan mengabaikan semua orang yang kini menatap ke arahnya.

"Begitu lebih bagus. Aku merindukan mata indahmu." Gumam Seunghyun bersandar di kursinya dan menatap Luhan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Seunghyun aku-.."

"Pikirmu pertemuan kita adalah sebuah kebetulan? Tidak Luhan-...Aku tahu kau akan kesini dan aku sengaja datang kesini untuk berbicara denganmu."

Luhan sedikit takut menatap Seunghyun sebelum akhirnya kembali menenangkan dirinya agar Seunghyun tak berteriak.

"Untuk apa?"

Seunghyun tertawa sekilas dan tak lama memandang tajam ke arah Luhan "Aku ingin tahu apa kau terluka atau bahagia saat berpisah denganku. Tapi aku begitu muak saat menyadari bajingan itu juga berada disini dan kau menatapnya lapar seperti ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Apa kau senang kita berpisah?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang kini tak menolak tatapan Seunghyun.

"Kau yang senang bukan aku." Gumam Luhan membalas membuat Seunghyun kembali tertawa.

"Benarkah hanya aku yang senang?" katanya bertanya mengejek pada Luhan lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di meja.

"Lalu coba jelaskan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mencengkram lenganmu? Apa kau akan memberitahu bajingan itu tentang keberadaan bayi sialan itu. Lalu setelahnya dia akan memilikimu selamanya. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan membalas tatapan Seunghyun yang begitu mengintimidasi dengan tangan yang mengepal begitu erat saat Seunghyun terus mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam pada Sehun dan calon bayinya.

"Sehun bukan bajingan dan bayiku bukan sialan. Satu-satunya yang bisa kau hina dan kau salahkan adalah aku Seung-..."

 _BRAK...!_

Seunghun memukul kencang mejanya begitu marah mengetahui Luhan masih membela Sehun didepannya membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak namun tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seunghyun "Kau sungguh menyedihkan Luhan. Kita baru bercerai selama satu bulan dan kau sudah ingin kembali mengemis cinta pada Sehun? Apa kau tahu kau ini seperti sampah, jika Sehun membuangmu aku yang memungutmu. Lalu jika aku yang membuangmu Sehun yang akan memungutmu. Kau sampah Luhan." gumamnya menyalang penuh kebencian pada Luhan yang terlihat tersenyum saat ini.

"Aku setuju. Aku memang sampah yang menyedihkan."

Seunghyun mengepalkan erat tangannya dan tak lama melihat Luhan begitu marah "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian bersama? Demi Tuhan Luhan...Aku ingin sekali menghabisi bajingan itu."

Pandangan Luhan berubah menjadi ketakutan saat Seunghyun mengatakan dengan jelas ingin menyakiti Sehun dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Percayalah aku bisa. Aku bisa sangat kejam menghabisinya bahkan bayi sialan itu."

"Seunghyun-...harus berapa kali aku bilang bayi ini tidak bersalah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti mengancamku? Aku mohon jangan salahkan Sehun atau bayiku, mereka tidak tahu apapun."

"Kau benar. Mereka tidak tahu apapun. Kalau begitu buat mereka tidak tahu apapun se-la-ma-nya."

Wajah Luhan mulai memucat dan diam-diam semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Seunghyun untuk bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Pergilah..."_

" _Pergi?"_

" _Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tempat untuk kau tinggal dan beberapa uang yang bisa kau gunakan nantinya." Seunghyun mengeluarkan selembar cek dan tiket lengkap dengan passport Luhan lalu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan yang masih diam tak menjawab._

" _Kau harus mengingat ini Luhan. Jika aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu. Maka bajingan itu juga tidak bisa hidup bersamamu. Jika kau menolak untuk pergi, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Sehun karena aku masih terlalu marah saat ini. Jadi cepat pergi dan jangan kembali lagi ke Seoul."_

" _Seunghyun aku-..."_

" _Aku memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk bersiap. Dan setelahnya aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Jika aku melihatmu atau kau kembali bersama dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk tidak menyakitinya Luhan. ingat itu!"_

Dan disinilah Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tunggu menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya menuju ke tempat yang diinginkan Seunghyun. Luhan sudah berada di bandara hampir satu jam lamanya dan masih harus menunggu lagi selama dua jam untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang tertulis didalam tiketnya.

Jika pria cantik itu mendongakan wajahnya akan terlihat mata sembabnya dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Luhan tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari ini, semua yang terjadi padanya sungguh membuatnya begitu marah dan tersiksa. " _Se-_ Sehunn..."

Dia terus mengepalkan erat tangannya dan terisak kecil mengusap berulang perutnya yang terasa menegang karena dirinya benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat ini. Luhan sesekali melirik ke perutnya dan menggumamkan maaf karena membuat bayinya begitu ketakutan didalam sana. "Maafkan aku nak. Kau harus kuat sayang." Gumamnya memejamkan matanya erat dan tak lama kembali terisak ketakutan membayangkan hidup seperti apa yang akan ia jalani nantinya jika tak ada satupun tempat untuknya bersandar.

" _Sehunnn.."_

Dan menyebut nama Sehun seolah memberikannya kekuatan tersendiri yang bisa membuatnya sedikit bernafas saat ini.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Oh, terlihat Sekertaris Kang keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah begitu pucat karena baru saja mengetahui betapa mengerikan hidup yang Luhan jalani saat ini. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan mengabaikan Jaejoong yang baru saja menyapanya, sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong namun kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho dan membuka kasar pintu ruang kerja Yunho di kediamannya.

"Direktur!"

Yunho yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen dibuat mengernyit tak mengerti kenapa sekertarisnya begitu terlihat ketakutan dan memucat saat ini "Ada apa paman?"

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

"Sehun...!"

Yang dipanggil namanya pun sedikit terkejut saat Kai masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan wajah memucat dan terlihat cemas menatapnya, membuat Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya dan tak lama kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Ada apa Kai?"

"Luhan."

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut membuat seketika jemari Sehun berhenti bergeak. Bukan hanya jarinya, melainkan seluruh dari bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku karena sudah tidak mendengar nama pria cantiknya disebut beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Membuatnya secara refleks menoleh menatap Kai dan berdoa agar tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan "Ada apa dengan Luhan?" katanya bertanya dan merasa begitu kelu dengan hati yang begitu sakit.

"Begini." Kai menarik kursi didepan Sehun dan menunjukkan beberapa dokumen pada Sehun.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu nama Luhan masih menjadi manager yang bertanggung jawab atas kerjasama pembangunan hotel dengan perusahaan kita. Walau dia tidak pernah menghadiri rapat tapi dia masih memantau tentang kemajuan pembangunan hotel yang sedang kita kerjakan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu sekitar sebulan yang lalu, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan susunan penanggung jawab dari perusahaan Choi. Mereka begitu saja menghapuskan nama Luhan dari daftar dan dari seluruh kegiatan yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Hal itu membuatku sedikit ingin tahu dan meminta salah satu pegawaiku untuk mencari tahu. Dan kau tahu apa berita apa yang aku dapatkan?" gumam Kai bertanya dengan nada bergetar menatap Sehun.

"Apa?"

Kai menghela nafasnya dan sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun "Luhan dan Seunghyun-...Mereka sudah resmi bercerai satu bulan yang lalu."

"A- _apa_ Maksudmu Kai?"

"KAI JAWAB A-.."

 _Cklek...!_

Baik Kai dan Sehun kini menatap ke pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan keduanya sedikit mengernyit mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah terisak sedang berjalan menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gumam Sehun bertanya merasa Baekhyun datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Sehun-... _Sehun..."_ Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan mencengkram kerah Sehun terlampau kencang membuat Sehun kesulitan bernafas saat ini.

"Hey dokter Byun. Tenangkan dirimu." Kai melepas paksa cengkraman Baekhyun pada Sehun dan menatap Baekhyun yang entah kenapa malah semakin terisak saat ini.

"Baek ada apa?"

" _Luhan..._ "

" _eh?"_

"Apa kekasihmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku bernama Luhan?" katanya bertanya menatap Sehun dengan putus asa.

Sehun sendiri sedikit memucat mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama yang tak pernah ia beritahukan sebelumnya. Membuat perasaan khawatir dan takut seketika Sehun rasakan saat dirinya mengetahui ada banyak yang ia lewatkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama Luhan?"

" _tentu saja aku tahu-..._ TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU DIA PASIENKU DAN AKU SUDAH BERTEMAN DENGANNYA SEBULAN INI."

Dan tak ada yang bersuara saat Baekhyun mulai terlihat menjerit dan jatuh terduduk di lantai saat ini dengan menggenggam selembar kertas yang terlihat sudah tak berbentuk "Kau tidak tahu hidup yang ia jalani selama satu bulan ini Sehun. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia menderita selama satu bulan ini. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara Luhan bertahan hidup satu bulan ini. Kau-... _LUHAAAAAAN_..."

Baekhyun kembali menjerit membuat baik Kai maupun Sehun terlihat semakin memucat saat ini. dan karena tidak ingin bertanya-tanya lebih lama lagi, Sehun ikut berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan memaksa teman yang merupakan dokter yang juga menanganinya untuk menatapnya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku mohon."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu Luhan mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama suaminya. Dia sempat mengalami kritis namun kemudian bertahan dan mulai menjalani proses penyembuhannya secara perlahan."_

Sehun sudah berada di mobilnya saat ini, dia melajukan cepat mobilnya dengan emosi yang menguasai karena begitu ketakutan akan kembali kehilangan Luhan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

" _Dan penderitannya dimulai selagi ia menjalani proses penyembuhannya. Suaminya menggugat cerai dirinya tanpa sekalipun datang mengunjunginya. Luhan sekarat dan tak ada satupun yang memberikan semangat untuknya. Dia sendiri dan begitu dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri."_

"Luhan...sayangku." Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya begitu perih membayangkan bagaimana Luhan kembali diperlakukan seperti sampah dan merasa begitu kesepian.

" _Awalnya aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat suaminya ingin bercerai darinya. Luhan tidak pernah bercerita sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bercerita dan kau tahu Sehun? Apa alasan yang membuat suaminya menceraikan Luhan?"_

 _Ckit...!_

Sehun mengerem mendadak merasa tak kuat mengingat seluruh ucapan Baekhyun. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi mobilnya dan seketika terisak merasakan hatinya begitu sakit dengan nafas tersengal tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Luhan.

" _Luhan dinyatakan hamil dan calon bayi yang ia kandung adalah darah daging kekasihnya , bukan suaminya."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Dia mengandung darah dagingmu Sehun. Luhan lebih memilih mempertahankan darah dagingmu daripada mempertahankan pernikahannya. Luhan bisa saja mempertahankan pernikahannya tapi suaminya memberi syarat untuknya agar menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi Luhan menolak dan memilih untuk berpisah dari suaminya."_

"Anakku...Luhan aku mohon jangan pergi." Gumam Sehun terisak ketakutan masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

" _Dan setelah resmi bercerai, Luhan tinggal sendiri dan memutuskan untuk terus bertahan dan memberitahumu jika waktunya tepat. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya Sehun. Luhan-.."_

" _Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan tak bisa memberitahuku."_

" _ITU KARENA DIA SUDAH PERGI DARI SEOUL HARI INI. AKU MENEMUKAN INI DI APARTEMENKU. INI SURAT PERPISAHAN DARI LUHAN. DIA MEMINTA MAAF PADAMU KARENA TAK BISA MEMBUATMU BERTEMU DENGAN DARAH DAGINGMU. DIA PERGI SEHUN...!"_

"Tidak-...Tidak lagi Luhan. Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi dariku." Gumam Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya dan tak lama

 _Brrmmmmm...!_

Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi berharap tak kembali kehilangan Luhan lagi saat ini. _tidak lagi._

" _LUHAAAAAN."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Luhan secara refleks menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil lalu tersenyum pahit menyadari kalau itu hanya khayalannya saja. Dia kemudian melihat ke arlojinya dan kembali terisak menyadari kalau ini saatnya ia pergi. Dia masih tertunduk cukup lama sampai kemudian dia menghela nafasnya dan berdiri untuk segera pergi sebelum

"Tidak lagi Luhan...Kau tidak bisa pergi lagi."

 _Sebelum_ sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar sedang berdiri didepannya. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang sebelum akhirnya dia mendongak dan begitu ingin menjerit melihat Yunho kembali berdiri didepannya saat ini.

" _direktur?"_

Semuanya terasa seperti _dejavu_ untuk Yunho dan Luhan. Mereka pernah berada dalam posisi ini, Luhan yang bersiap pergi dan Yunho yang memohon agar Luhan tetap tinggal. Tapi saat itu, Yunho kehilangan Luhan karena Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi, dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak kehilangan Luhan lagi saat ini.

Yunho yang masih terengah karena berlari mengejar Luhan kini berjongkok didepan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Dia kemudian memberanikan menggenggam tangan Luhan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan dengan memohon.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi Luhan. Tidak dengan keponakanku yang masih berada didalam sana. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan adikku dengan darah dagingnya. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Luhan. Aku mohon."

Hati Luhan begitu teriris saat Yunho menangis tertunduk didepannya. Dan bukan hanya Yunho, tepat didepannya dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Jaejoong, Kyungsoo, Paman Kang juga terisak memohon padanya. Sementara Haowen terus meronta di pelukan Jaejoong meminta untuk bertemu dengan Lulu _nya._

" _hyung..."_

Yunho secara refleks menatap Luhan saat panggilan hyung akhirnya kembali terdengar dari bibir Luhan setelah sekian lama. Dan melihat Luhan yang begitu rapuh saat ini membuat dirinya bersumpah untuk melindungi adik kecilnya sampai kapanpun. Entah Luhan akan bersama Sehun atau tidak. Dia akan tetap menjaga adik kecilnya sampai kapanpun

" _hmm.."_ gumamnya menjawab panggilan Luhan yang menatapnya terisak saat ini.

"Aku takut hyung. Aku takut hidup sendiri, aku merindukan kalian tapi aku begitu takut. _Arghhh."_ Luhan menggeram menggigit kencang bibirnya dan terisak pilu disana, membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya merasa tak kuat membayangkan apa yang sudah Luhan lewati selama ini.

" _hey Little Lu._ Adikku Luhan." Yunho menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus air mata ketakutan itu dengan begitu perlahan. Dia menatap wajah Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Luhan. Aku menjagamu adik kecil. Kau tidak perlu lagi hidup sendiri. Kau akan pulang kerumah Lu. Rumah kita." Katanya tersenyum begitu lirih menyesali karena membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama untuk membawa Luhan pulang kerumah.

"Kau mau kan pulang bersamaku? Kita akan merawat adik bayi bersama. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan Luhan. kami semua bersamamu. Haowen akan memiliki dua adik kecil dari kau dan Kyungsoo. Dan bayimu-...dia tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian kau mau kan?"

Luhan benar-benar ingin menjerit bahagia saat mendengar tawaran Yunho yang menjamin bayinya tidak akan kesepian. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan iya tapi kemudian ancaman Seunghyun terngiang dan membuatnya kembali merasa ketakutan sebelum matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terisak hebat memohon padanya.

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan Luhan. Aku sudah kehilangan Sehun karena saat ini adik kecilku begitu membenciku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan adikku lagi. Biarkan aku menjagamu dan keponakanku Luhan, Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon." Gumamnya kembali terisak tertunduk merasa putus asa karena Luhan tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Aku mohon pulanglah kerumah Luhan. rumah kita. Aku mohon Lu-..."

"Aku mau."

Yunho kembali menatap Luhan dan memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah mendengar kalimat yang begitu melegakan untuknya.

Sementara Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum lirih menatap Yunho "Aku mau pulang hyung. Aku sudah merindukan rumahmu." Katanya terisak memberitahu Yunho yang langsung memeluk Luhan dan mendekap erat tubuh adik kecilnya.

"Itu rumahmu Luhan. itu rumahmu. Terimakasih adik kecil, terimakasih kau mau kembali." Gumam Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan semakin memeluk Luhan dengan erat membiarkan tubuh mungil itu bergetar dan berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Syukurlah...Terimakasih hyung, terimakasih Luhan...sayangku."_

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada. Seorang pria tampan yang terlihat kacau dengan nafas terengah hanya bisa terduduk lemas mendengar setengah percakapan yang begitu membuatnya menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan keluarganya.

Dia bersembunyi namun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa keluarganya begitu mencintainya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Dia menatap pria cantiknya yang masih terlihat begitu ketakutan sementara kakaknya terus berusaha menenangkannya. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya selain melihat dua orang yang paling ia cintai begitu saling menjaga seperti saat ini.

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya, sampai akhirnya dia merasa memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya. Dia kemudian berjalan gontai mendekati kerumunan itu menatap Luhan tak berkedip sampai suara keponakannya memanggil dirinya.

" _samchoon.."_

Jaejoong pun semakin terisak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun disana, sementara Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri suaminya yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakang Sehun, membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan begitu sesak melihat pria nya kini menatapnya lembut persis dengan tatapan yang sama saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Yunho pun ikut menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati adiknya berada disana. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju istrinya berpapasan dengan Sehun yang masih terlihat mengabaikannya.

"Terimakasih hyung. Terimakasih."

Seketika mata Yunho terpejam begitu menikmati suara adik kandungnya yang tak lagi penuh kebencian. Dia kemudian membuka matanya dan menghapus cepat air matanya memegang pundak adiknya "Harusnya aku melakukan ini dari awal. Maaf terlambat membuatmu bahagia Sehunna." Gumamnya dan tak lama memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan mengambil alih putranya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang kini terus berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Kedua jantung mereka berdegup kencang saat ini, keduanya saling menatap rindu dengan emosi yang begitu kuat yang sedang keduanya rasakan.

Dan tak lama Sehun berlutut menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan. Tak berbicara dan hanya mengambil banyak-banyak rekaman wajah Luhan takut sewaktu-waktu Luhan kembali pergi dari hidupnya sampai akhirnya dia membuka suara .

"Maaf tidak datang mencarimu. Maaf membuatmu begitu ketakutan dan kesepian. Maaf membuatmu selalu menderita Luhan. Maaf aku-.."

Sehun tertunduk tak berani menatap Luhan lebih lama. Dia merasa begitu menyesal merelakan Luhan malam itu, dan merasa begitu marah karena hanya penderitaan yang Luhan dapatkan.

Sementara Luhan semakin memejamkan erat matanya tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan merasa bersalah seperti ini, dia kemudian membuka matanya dan sedikit menunduk untuk menangkup wajah pria tampannya.

"Kau sudah berada disini Sehun. Aku sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Jangan menangis _hmm._ Nanti adik bayi akan sedih melihat ayahnya menangis _"_ Luhan memberanikan diri mencium kening Sehun dan berharap bisa berbagi rasa hangat dengan pria tampannya.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah? Benarkah? Seperti Kai dan Yunho hyung? Benarkah Luhan?'

Luhan mengigit kencang bibirnya dan membawa tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana bayinya merespon sentuhan lembut yang pertama kali ia rasakan setelah empat bulan lamanya "Ayahmu disini nak. Akhirnya kalian bertemu-...maaf membuat kalian berpisah begitu lama. Maaf membuat kalian saling-..."

" _Luhan!"_

Sehun dengan segera membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat dan menyesal membuat Luhan begitu kesepian untuk waktu yang lama, dia membiarkan tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat menyalurkan rasa takut yang sudah lama ia rasakan sendiri. Sementara dirinya terus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan dan sesekali mencium tengkuk Luhan yang begitu dingin.

"Terimakasih sudah datang menemukanku Sehun. Aku begitu takut. Jangan pergi lagi dariku."

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan tak lama kembali menatap Luhan dengan menyesal "Terimakasih karena kau bertahan Luhan. Terimakasih karena sudah memilih bayi kita. Terimakasih sayang."

Sehun terasa sesak kembali membayangkan bagaimana Luhan dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit saat itu dan saat memilih calon bayi mereka, Luhan harus kembali merasakan diperlakukan tak layak. Membuat semua kenangan saat dia memperlakukan Luhan secara keji tiba-tiba berputar di benaknya. Sehun pernah membuang Luhan dan hari itu saat dia membuang Luhan adalah hari yang menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menyakiti Luhan lagi. _tidak lagi_

Dia kemudian menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut, membagi rasa hampa yang keduanya rasakan dan saling menguatkan di antara lumatan lembut yang terasa sangat membahagiakan untuk keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya tautan bibir dan lidah mereka terlepas membuat keduanya saling menatap lembut saat ini. Sehun menyatukan kedua kening mereka tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Luhan, dia sedikit mengusap lembut bibir Luhan sebelum kembali tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat semakin membuatnya menggila.

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan dimalam perpisahan kita saat itu. _Kau hanya perlu tahu aku mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu selamanya._ Aku mencintaimu Luhan" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan memejamkan erat matanya kembali menikmati perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus dari seseorang. Dan kali ini perasaan cinta itu sama besar dan sama kuat seperti yang ia rasakan untuk pria yang kini kembali melumat lembut bibirnya.

* * *

 _ ***inimasihtbc**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bingung ya kenapa Restart yang update? Karena Restart next chap END**_

 _ **Entangled sama ICY di keep dulu. sampai tulisan END di TDF sama Restart.**_

 _ **...ga kuat lagi gw ama Restart...emosiaan gilaaaak :"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading and review dan mohon abaikan typo karena ini 11k *ceritanya curhat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next update : TDF last chap  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous**_

 _"Terimakasih sudah datang menemukanku Sehun. Aku begitu takut. Jangan pergi lagi dariku."_

 _Sehun menggeleng cepat dan tak lama kembali menatap Luhan dengan menyesal "Terimakasih karena kau bertahan Luhan. Terimakasih karena sudah memilih bayi kita. Terimakasih sayang."_

 _Sehun terasa sesak kembali membayangkan bagaimana Luhan dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit saat itu dan saat memilih calon bayi mereka, Luhan harus kembali merasakan diperlakukan tak layak. Membuat semua kenangan saat dia memperlakukan Luhan secara keji tiba-tiba berputar di benaknya. Sehun pernah membuang Luhan dan hari itu saat dia membuang Luhan adalah hari yang menjadi penyesalannya seumur hidup dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menyakiti Luhan lagi._ _tidak lagi_

 _Dia kemudian menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut, membagi rasa hampa yang keduanya rasakan dan saling menguatkan di antara lumatan lembut yang terasa sangat membahagiakan untuk keduanya._

 _Sampai akhirnya tautan bibir dan lidah mereka terlepas membuat keduanya saling menatap lembut saat ini. Sehun menyatukan kedua kening mereka tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Luhan, dia sedikit mengusap lembut bibir Luhan sebelum kembali tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat semakin membuatnya menggila._

 _"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan dimalam perpisahan kita saat itu._ _Kau hanya perlu tahu aku mencintaimu dan akan seperti itu selamanya._ _Aku mencintaimu Luhan" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan memejamkan erat matanya kembali menikmati perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus dari seseorang. Dan kali ini perasaan cinta itu sama besar dan sama kuat seperti yang ia rasakan untuk pria yang kini kembali melumat lembut bibirnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ ** _restart_** _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lu-Lulu ileona…"_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil serta pipinya dikecupi beberapa kali pun membuat pria yang terlihat masih sangat kelelahan itu terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Dan seperti sihir, rasa lelah pria cantik yang kini kembali ke keluarganya yang lama tiba-tiba menghilang menyadari kehadiran pangeran kecil yang sedang membangunkannya sambil terus menciumi pipinya tanpa henti.

Pria kecil yang merupakan putra pertama pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong itu pun seperti tersihir oleh wajah Luhan yang masih tertidur. Membuatnya tanpa sadar terus menciumi wajah Luhan walau kedua mata Luhan sudah membuka dan tengah menatap lucu ke arahnya saat ini.

"Haowen…"

Terdengar suara Jaejoong memasuki kamar Sehun dan sedikit memarahi putranya yang terlihat terus mengganggu Luhan "eomma. Lulu!"

"Eomma tahu nak. Sekarang cepat kemari anak nakal." Jaejoong memaksa menggendong Haowen membuat putra sulungnya merengut kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan duduk di dekat _Lulu-nya_ lagi.

"Waeyooo.." Jaejoong sedikit tertawa saat melihat wajah galak putranya dan mencium berkali-kali bibir mungil putranya. "Kau tidak boleh duduk di perut Lulu lagi. Kau bisa membuat adik bayi kesakitan sayang."

Haowen mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan " _lulu mianhae. Jangan malah pada Haowen."_ Katanya menyesal membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Luhan sedikit tertawa,

"Lu, apa kau tidur dengan baik?"

Luhan yang sedang memandang Haowen sedikit mengerjap sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik hyung."

"Kau masih pucat Lu. Apa masih sangat mual?"

Luhan mengangguk perlahan namun senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang memucat "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kalau dia benar-benar bersamaku saat ini." katanya memberitahu Jaejoong dan sedikit mengelus lembut perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku sudah baik hyung. Sungguh"

Wajah khawatir Jaejoong pun tampak berubah menjadi senyum saat memandang Luhan "Kalau begitu kau mau sarapanmu di antar di kamar atau sarapan bersama kami?"

"Aku ingin sarapan bersamamu hyung."

"Baiklah aku dan Yunho menunggumu dibawah. Kau bersiap-siap dulu _hmm."_

"Ya hyung."

Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Luhan untuk bersiap sebelum kakinya kembali berhenti melangkah untuk kembali melihat Luhan yang terlihat bingung saat ini.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tak lama menatap sendu wajah Luhan yang terlihat bertanya "Aku tahu kau akan bosan mendengar ini. Tapi terimakasih sudah kembali pulang kerumah Luhan. Aku sangat berterimakasih." Gumamnya dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan yang selalu terdiam saat Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu bergantian berterimakasih padanya.

Luhan sudah berada di rumah Yunho hampir empat belas hari lamanya. Dan selama dua minggu ini dia masih belum bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dan masih mencoba beradaptasi untuk berbicara dengan Yunho maupun Jaejoong, karena mau bagaimanapun semua kejadian yang pernah membuatnya dan keluarga Oh begitu merenggang masih sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Ditambah dirinyaa pernah membuat Sehun terluka dan hampir celaka saat dirinya memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Seunghyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan bicara tentang Seunghyun, Luhan menebak kalau mantan suaminya itu sudah tahu tentang dirinya yang masih berada di Seoul, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Seunghyun kembali menemukannya dan mengancamnya akan kembali menyakiti Sehun maupun calon buah hatinya.

Setiap mengingat itu, Luhan selalu tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan sementara bayangan kemarahan Seunghyun selalu terekam jelas di benaknya. Luhan menoleh ke tempat dimana Sehun selalu berbaring jika mereka tidur bersama di kamarnya. Dia menyesap dalam-dalam aroma Sehun yang semakin memudar karena sang pemilik kamar sampai hari ini masih menolak untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sehun memang selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari, mereka akan sarapan bersama, makan siang bersama, dan tak pernah melewatkan makan malam bersama dengannya. Sehun bahkan selalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya untuk menemani Luhan sampai dia tertidur. Tapi entah alasan apa yang membuat Sehun tetap enggan pulang kerumahnya bahkan saat Luhan dan calon bayinya sudah kembali menetap bersama kakaknya dirumah mereka.

Luhan kemudian kembali mencium aroma Sehun di selimut yang Sehun gunakan untuk memeluknya semalam sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan bersiap untuk segera turun dan sarapan bersama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selamat pagi Lu."

Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan pun sedikit gugup karena saat ini tangan Yunho merangkul bahunya membuatnya sedikit canggung membalas sapaan pria yang entah bagaimana selalu menemukannya di saat yang tak terduga.

"Selamat pagi direktur." katanya menjawab dan tanpa sadar mendengar helaan nafas Yunho yang tampak kecewa.

" _hyung_. Selamat pagi hyung." katanya mengulang membuat wajah disampingnya kini tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"Kau tahu Luhan. Aku benar-benar merindukan kehadiranmu dirumah ini. Terimakasih sudah kembali hmm." gumam Yunho mengusak lembut rambut Luhan dan berjalan menuju mendului Luhan menuju meja makan.

Luhan tak tahu harus membalas apa, dia hanya bisa tersenyum hangat menyadari kalau dirinya telah diterima kembali dirumah yang sudah ia tempati sejak kecil.

Hatinya menghangat bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang hampir tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Semua sudah terasa benar dan lengkap untuknya. Mungkin akan benar-benar lengkap jika Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali dirumahnya.

" _Lulu kemari!"_

Luhan yang sedang melamun mau tak mau tersenyum saat keponakan Sehun memanggilnya dan menepuk kursi yang kosong disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau cinta pertama putraku Lu." gumam Jaejoong tertawa saat Luhan menarik kursi disamping Haowen dan dihadiahi kecupan-kecupan basah dipipinya.

"Luhan cinta pertama Haowen? Ayolah… yang benar saja anak nakal. Kau mau bersaing dengan paman?"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok tampan dengan kemeja putih yang menampilkan lekuk sempurna dari yang sudah dua minggu ini selalu datang untuk sarapan bersama dan makan malam bersama namun tetap menolak untuk kembali menetap dirumahnya sendiri walau Luhan dan calon buah hatinya sudah tinggal bersama kakaknya.

" _Samchon!"_

Haowen pun memekik senang menyambut kedatangan Sehun sementara Luhan, seperti biasa hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas setiap kali Sehun menatapnya atau berbicara lembut padanya.

"Kau duduk disana ya? Paman mau berbicara dengan lulu." gumam Sehun mencium bibir Haowen dan tak lama memindahkan Haowen ke pangkuan ayahnya. Sementara dirinya kembali berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan menarik kursi disampingnya.

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik malam tadi."

Merasa Sehun bertanya padanya pun secara otomatis membuat Luhan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Apa masih mual?" katanya bertanya khawatir pada Luhan yang belum juga menatapnya.

"Sedikit. Tapi sudah lebih baik."

Sehun tersenyum lega sambil mengusap lembut kepala Luhan "Sehabis makan bersiaplah."

Karena penasaran pun Luhan menoleh dan memberanikan diri bertanya "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaaan bayiku dan ibunya."

Luhan pun kembali menundukan kepalanya merasa jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dengan rasa panas di wajahnya membuat Sehun tertawa kecil mengabaikam tatapan kedua kakaknya yang kini menggodanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana?"

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertemu dengan Minseok, dokter kandungan yang merupakan teman kedua Luhan dirumah sakit tempatnya dirawat beberapa waktu lalu. Keduanya terlihat menegang karena sedari tadi Minseok hanya diam sambil melihat hasil _usg_ Luhan.

"Bayi kalian sehat. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu." Katanya menyerahkan hasil _usg_ pada Luhan dan menatap kedua pasangan yang kini berada didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah memeriksanya dengan benar?" Sehun bertanya memastikan pada dokter yang juga menangani Kyungsoo selama masa kehamilan Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan ibunya, dia terlihat kelelahan." Gumam Minseok membuat Luhan sedikit membelalak sementara Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir saat ini.

"Aku baik." Gumam Luhan menyanggah membuat Minseok menghela nafasnya.

"Yasudah aku akan berikan resep vitamin lagi untukmu. Kau harus kembali kesini tiap bulan Lu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama mengambil resep yang diberikan Minseok untuknya "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu dokter Kim." Luhan berjalan keluar mendului Sehun yang tersenyum lirih mengetahui Luhan selalu menghindar jika dokter tengah membicarakan kesehatan dirinya.

"Dia hanya mengalami sedikit trauma dan depresi ringan. Semua akan kembali normal seiring berjalannya waktu." Minseok memberitahu Sehun yang masih menatap kepergian Luhan, membuat pria yang selalu terlihat sempurna dengan kemeja putihnya itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum lirih.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Setidaknya agar dia kembali tertawa. Kenapa terasa sulit sekali."

"Menurut hasil kesehatan jiwanya, semua akan kembali normal jika dia sudah merasa nyaman dan tidak ketakutan. Luhan hanya butuh waktu Tuan Oh. Luhan tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, dan ada baiknya jika kau tidak memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan sementara ini. Jika semua sudah membuantnya nyaman, Luhan akan segera kembali menjadi Luhan yang lebih berekspresi. Begitu yang tertulis disini." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang sudah tampak lebih lega sekarang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Minseok pun mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama melihat kepergian Sehun yang terlihat terburu-terburu menyusul kemana Luhan pergi.

Sementara Sehun sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Luhan sedang berbicara serius dengan pria asing. Membuatnya sedikit kesal dan berniat menghampiri pria cantiknya yang semakin terlihat cantik dengan perutnya yang membesar. "Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya "Dia siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat dia?"

"Memangnya dia siapa?" gumam Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya dan bertanya tentang pria yang mempunyai tinggi hampir sama dengannya namun terlihat idiot karena terus tersenyum.

"Sehunna dia Park Chanyeol. Pebisnis muda yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu saat kita di bangku kuliah dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Tapi darimana kau mengenalnya."

Luhan menatap tak enak hati pada Chanyeol dan kini memandang sebal pada pria tampan disampingnya "Aku mengenal Chanyeol saat aku bekerja di tempat Yunho hyung. Jadi jangan memandangnya seperti itu."

"hahaha…Kau pasti Oh Sehun kan? Direktur Oh dan Luhan seringkali membicarakan tentangmu. Dan aku rasa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu kan? Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Sehun namun diabaikan oleh Sehun yang masih tidak suka Luhan berbicara terlalu akrab dengan pria lain selain dirinya.

Sehun bahkan berniat langsung mengajak Luhan segera pergi, kalau matanya tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang sedang memandangnya kesal saat ini. Dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol "Ya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, dan aku harap ini juga terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Oh Sehun." gumam Sehun dengan nada dinginnya membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan tertawa saat ini.

"Oia yeol. Kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?"

" _yeol?_ _"_ Sehun mendesis mendengar Luhan memanggil pria tersebut terlalu akrab.

"Maksudku Chanyeol." Katanya dengan cepat mengubah cara memanggilnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sakit Lu. Aku kesini menjenguk kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu sakit?"

"Ani. Kekasihku dokter bedah di-…"

"ASTAGA LUHAN MENJAUH DARI MANIAK ITU!"

Luhan sedikit terperangah saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menariknya ke belakang membuat Sehun mendengus kesal karena Luhannya terlalu banyak disentuh orang asing tepat didepan matanya.

"Maniak? Siapa yang maniak?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang memandang geram pria didepannya yang terus tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Aku menang taruhan kan? kau tidak akan bisa menolak pesonaku." Gumam Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun baru saja mengusirnya pergi kini sudah kembali berada didepannya.

" _cih._ Percaya diri sekali. Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan temanku dari maniak sepertimu."

"Baekhyun dia bukan maniak. Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya maniak?"

"Itu karena pria idiot yang selalu tersenyum ini terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. kau tahu alasan kenapa aku jarang pulang ke apartemenku? Itu karena pria ini terus berada didepan apartemenku dan menolak pulang sebelum aku mengijinkannya masuk."

"Aku kekasihnya." Timpal Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun benar-benar geram saat ini.

"YAK! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU KEKASIHMU. DASAR PARK IDIOT!"

Luhan yang dengan cepat mengerti keadaan ini pun hanya tertawa sekilas sebelum dirinya mendekati Baekhyun untuk berbisik "Aku mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama Baek. Dia pria baik dan sangat romantis, aku bahkan iri padamu jika kalian ternyata benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Coba buka hatimu dan biarkan dirimu jatuh cinta. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang tidak selamanya jatuh cinta itu indah. Tapi mencobalah. Lagipula Chanyeol itu CEO yang sangat tampan. Kau menang banyak Baek." Gumam Luhan dan tak lama merangkul lengan Sehun untuk meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sepertinya memang harus diberi banyak waktu untuk berdua.

" _cih._ Menang banyak apanya-…." Gumam Baekhyun dan tak lama menyadari sesuatu "Luhan kenapa kau pergi?" katanya memekik membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh dan menjawan teriakan dokter cantiknya.

"Hari ini bukan jadwal _check up_ Baek. Aku akan datang minggu depan. Semoga beruntung." Katanya melambai dan kembali merangkul Sehun yang diam-diam tersenyum melihat Luhan seperti biasa selalu bersemangat untuk menyatukan orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat cocok jika berjalan bersampingan.

"Kau belum berubah Lu." Gumam Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan yang terasa hangat di genggamannya.

"Apanya?" katanya sedikit menoleh menatap Sehun dan lagi-lagi seperti tersihir oleh ketampanan Sehun saat ini

"Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka semua menikah karena ada campur tangan darimu kan? Mungkin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan menyusul menikah."

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika seperti itu." Katanya menjawab bangga ucapan Sehun yang terasa menyenangkan untuknya sampai

"Lalu kapan giliran kita yang berbahagia."

Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak saat ini, kakinya berhenti melangkah membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya mengetahui kalau ia terlalu terburu-buru pada Luhan saat ini terbukti dari tangan Luhan yang mulai terasa dingin di genggamannya saat pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan begitu mengejutkan untuk Luhan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Lu." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan dan memeluk tubuh yang kini terasa kaku di pelukannya "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku selalu bermimpi berakhir di pelaminan bersamamu. Entah itu bisa terwujud atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku akan terus menunggu dan berusaha, maaf membuatmu terkejut." Gumamnya mencium tengkuk Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah pada Sehun saat ini.

Sehun berharap Luhan mengatakan sesuatu-…apa saja agar keduanya tidak merasa canggung lagi seperti ini. Sampai Sehun merasa Luhan semakin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan bergumam lirih memeluk erat pria tampannya "Maaf Sehun-..Aku belum bisa mengatakan apapun padamu." katanya menyesal membuat Sehun sedikit lega dan juga memeluk erat pria yang mengalami banyak hal baik saat dia hidup dengannya atau hidup bersama Seunghyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap Lu."

Luhan tersenyum dan semakin bersandar di pelukan Sehun yang terus menepuk pelan punggungnya saat ini "Gomawo Sehunna." Ujarnya bersyukur dan sudah merasa lebih baik saat ini.

"Oia Lu."

"Ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari ke depan aku mungkin akan sangat sibuk. Jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungimu dirumah. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu dan bayi kita selama aku pergi nanti. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan sedikit meremat kemeja Sehun saat dengan jelas mendengar kalau Sehun tidak akan menemuinya beberapa hari ini. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mengatakan jangan pergi pada Sehun, sedikit menjadi egois menginginkan Sehun terus bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Anggaplah ini permintaan bayi mereka, tapi kemudian dia akan membuat Sehun kebingungan dan kembali merasa bersalah. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Luhan semakin memeluk erat Sehun dan menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sehun. "Aku mau." Gumamnya begitu pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Sehun yang tersenyum senang karena bisa bekerja tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam ini kembali seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Haowen akan secara rutin menemani lulunya sepanjang hari. Lalu setelah Jaejoong selesai menyiapkan makan malam Luhan akan bergabung untuk makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tua Haowen. Luhan juga sudah mulai membuka diri dan banyak berinteraksi baik dengan Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Hal itu tentu membuat senang pemilik rumah yang perlahan tapi pasti mendapatkan kembali adiknya yang dulu selalu tersenyum hangat tanpa harus merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Yah, semuanya tak ada yang berbeda. Kecuali ketidakhadiran Sehun selama lima hari ini sedikit banyak membuat Luhan khawatir dan bertanya-tanya apakah ayah dari calon buah hatinya makan dengan baik atau tidak. Sehun memang selalu menuliskan pesan untuknya, tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah menjawab jika Luhan bertanya apa yang sedang Sehun kerjakan yang membuat dirinya tak bisa mengunjunginya dirumah.

"Oia Lu. Apa kau ada rencana besok pagi?"

Luhan yang sedang mengunyah perlahan makanannya dengan Sehun yang berada di pikirannya sedikit menoleh menatap Jaejoong dan menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja pakaian untuk calon bayinya besok siang? Kau juga bisa sekalian membeli barang-barang untuk bayimu Lu."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum sangat senang "Aku mau hyung."

"Baiklah kita pergi setelah makan si-..."

"Aku rasa itu ide buruk."

Yunho menyela pembicaraan kedua pria cantik didepannya dengan nada serius yang mengkhawatirkan rencana istrinya.

"Apa yang ide buruk Yun?"

"Kau, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Aku rasa kalian tidak bisa pergi bersama. Tidak tanpa pengawasanku, Kai atau Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak bis-...?"

"Baby Jongieee dengarkan aku. Kyungsoo sedang hamil besar sekarang. Dia bisa kapan saja melahirkan. Itu berbahaya untuknya berkeliaran diluar. Kau juga pasti akan membawa Haowen. Putra kita sedang lincah-lincahnya jika melihat sesuatu yang baru. Kau akan kerepotan sayang lagipula…" katanya yang kini menatap Luhan yang juga tampak kesal dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat Luhan. Jadi katakan pada Kyungsoo kau membatalkan rencana kalian. Tunggu sampai salah satu dari aku, Kai atau Sehun bisa menemani kalian."

"Tapi kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Jongie aku mohon jangan membantah."

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada Yunho dan tak lama berdiri dari kursinya "Kau mau kemana?" Yunho bertanya pada istrinya yang terlihat merajuk saat ini.

"Kemana lagi? Aku harus memberitahu Kyungsoo besok kami tidak jadi pergi kan?"

"Saranghae Jongie cantik." katanya tersenyum gemas setiap kali Jaejoong menuruti ucapannya dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Aku tahu." gumam Jaejoong pergi untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan dan Yunho berdua dimeja.

"Kau juga kesal padaku?"

Merasa ditanya oleh Yunho, membuat Luhan kembali menoleh dan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya.

"Kenapa diam saja kalau begitu?"

"Aku hanya merindukan Sehun. Apa kau tahu dia sedang sibuk melakukan apa hyung?"

Yunho tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya meletakkan sendok dan garpunya untuk menatap Luhan "Sepertinya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembangunan hotel." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang raut wajahnya berubah memucat saat ini.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"h-hotel? Apa yang kau maksud hotel yang berada di Buamdong?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk dan tak lama menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu terlalu banyak Lu-..."

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat Luhan berlari ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru dan wajah yang begitu ketakutan. Dia bisa saja menyusul Luhan kekamarnya dan bertanya ada apa. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena jika itu menyangkut Sehun, maka sudah dipastikan dia tidak bisa ikut campur.

Luhan sendiri seperti ingin menjerit saat ini, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kerjasama yang dilakukan Kim corp dan Choi corp untuk pembangunan hotel yang pernah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ini, Hatinya begitu takut membayangkan apakah Sehun dan Seunghyun bertemu disana. Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja dan masih banyak yang ia takutkan membuat tangannya gemetar saat mencari nama Sehun di kontak ponselnya.

" _Luhan? Ada apa?"_

Luhan mendesah sangat lega mendengar suara Sehun saat ini. Suara khasnya yang selalu ia rindukan terdengar baik-baik saja membuat dirinya perlahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

" _Ah-... Sudah merindukan aku ya?"_

"Sehun…."

" _hmmmm.."_

"Kau sedang berada dimana?"

" _Aku masih berada di kantor. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."_

"Apa kau masih mengerjakan proyek pembangunan hotel di Buamdong?"

Sehun yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Luhan yang terdengar bergetar. Dan ini adalah alasan kenapa dirinya tak pernah menjawab apa yang sedang ia kerjakan karena mau bagaimana pun Luhan pernah menjadi bagian dari proyek besar ini.

" _Iya Lu. Aku baru pulang dari Buamdong kemarin malam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah di Seoul. Kau tidurlah sayang. Aku akan datang besok pagi."_

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Seunghyun?"

Sehun secara refleks mengepalkan erat tangannya saat nama Seunghyun didengar dan diucapkan langsung oleh Luhan. Membuatnya memijat pelan kepalanya yang tak sakit dan begitu pahit menyadari yang Luhan khawatirkan adalah Seunghyun.

" _Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."_

Luhan sendiri begitu terkejut mendengar perubahan suara Sehun yang menjadi berat dan dingin. Membuat dirinya meremang dan menyadari kalau dia salah bertanya dan salah mengungkapkan maksudnya.

"Sehun aku tidak bermaksud untuk-..."

" _Tidak apa Lu. Aku tahu kau masih merindukan dia. Aku akan terus menunggu seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini. Sekarang beristirahatlah, aku akan datang besok pagi."_

"Sehun kau salah pa-.."

 _Pip!_

Mata Luhan seketika berkaca-kaca saat Sehun begitu saja memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Dia tahu Sehun sedang marah dan membayangkan wajah Sehun yang kembali bersikap dingin padanya sungguh sangat membuat Luhan ketakutan.

" _Aku harus bicara dengan Sehun. Dia salah paham dan tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti itu. Bagaimana ini."_ gumam Luhan yang berjalan mondar mandir dikamar yang dulu selalu dipenuhi dengan aroman pria tampannya sampai tak sengaja dia melihat jaket tebalnya bertengger di lemari Sehun. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah lemari pakaian dan

 _Sret…!_

Luhan mengambil asal jaketnya dan secara diam-diam pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sehun malam ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Presdir Oh. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Sebaiknya anda bersiap dan segera pulang."

Sehun yang diingatkan sekertarisnya pun melihat ke arlojinya dan sedikit mengumpat karena waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Dia kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan melihat ke sekertarisnya yang tampaknya memang sedang menunggu dirinya bergegas pulang agar bisa cepat kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Apa putramu menunggumu dirumah paman?" katanya bertanya pada sekertaris Lee yang langsung mengangguk bersemangat "Ya direktur. Dia tidak mau makan jika bukan ayahnya yang menyuapi."

Sehun terlihat berpikir dan tak lama tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana kelak darah dagingnya juga akan melakukan hal yang menggemaskan seperti yang dilakukan putra sekertaris Lee. Dan entah mengapa hanya membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya sangat bersemangat dan berniat menemui Luhan secepatnya besok pagi.

"Kalau begitu kau pulanglah paman. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Sekertaris Lee kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat menyetujuinya "Mobil anda sudah menunggu di lobi. Jadi silakan pulang dan beristirahat direktur."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Sampai besok paman."

"Saya permisi direktur."

Dan tak lama pria paruh baya yang berusia sama dengan sekertaris Kang itu pun terlihat meninggalkan ruangan Sehun disusul sang pemilik ruangan yang memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan datang kerumahnya besok pagi untuk melihat Luhan dan calon buah hatinya.

"Selamat malam direktur."

Sehun hanya membalas sekilas saat petugas keamanan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dia meletakkan tas kerjanya ke bangku penumpang sebelum beralih ke bangku pengemudi.

Dia kemudian memakai seatbelt nya sambil menikmati suasana malam yang begitu menyenangkan di kantornya sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok mungil yang sangat familiar untuknya sedang berdiri di gerbang pintu tak jauh dari lobi utama di kantornya berada.

Sehun semakin memicingkan matanya dan begitu bergetar mengetahui pria yang sedang meniup kedua tangannya disana adalah benar Luhan. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang Luhan lakukan di luar sana di tengah malam seperti ini tanpa berniat masuk kedalam kantornya.

Memikirkan berapa lama pria cantiknya berdiri kedinginan disana membuat hatinya sesak bercampur kesal luar biasa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sehun kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dan

 _Brrmmm…!_

Dia dengan cepat meninggalkan lobi kantornya dan tak lama berhenti di gerbang masuk kantor keluarga Kim

 _BLAM…!_

"LUHAAAN!"

Luhan yang masih melirik kedalam dan berharap Sehun segera keluar kantor pun sedikit tersentak saat suara yang ia tunggu terdengar sangat marah saat ini.

" _Se-sehun?"_

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau KEDINGINAN LU!"

Sehun semakin tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan terus berteriak membuat Luhan yang memang sudah kedinginan sejak satu jam yang lalu semakin merasa dingin karena Sehun terus berteriak padanya.

"Sehun aku baik-baik saja." katanya bergetar menjawab wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu marah dan terus memakaikan jaket tebal ke tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sehun aku ingin bicara dengan-..."

"CEPAT MASUK!"

Seketika Luhan tertunduk, tak menjawab apapun yang diteriakkan Sehun untuknya. Dia harusnya tahu kalau pria didepannya ini adalah benar Sehunnya. Sehun yang selalu berteriak marah kalau dirinya bertindak ceroboh atau nekat. Sehun yang selalu berteriak mengumpat karena tak bisa mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya dengan benar. Ini Sehunnya dan sama sekali tak berubah semenjak mereka mencoba menjadi pasangan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tapi bukankah harusnya Sehun juga mengerti kalau saat ini dirinya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya? Membuat semua didalam tubuh Luhan begitu sensitif terutama hatinya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak .seperti itu pada Sehun. Tapi karena terlalu terkejut karena reaksi Sehun membuat semua ucapannya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Sehun masih terus berusaha membawa Luhan kedalam mobil sampai dia merasa Luhan menghempas tangannya membuatnya semakin kesal kemudian menoleh dan sangat terkejut mendapati Luhan sedang terisak tertunduk kencang saat ini.

"Jika-... _hkss.._ Jika ingin bertengkar disini saja. Aku tidak mau bertengkar di- _hkss-_ dalam mobil. Terakhir aku bertengkar didalam mobil semua itu berakhir dengan menakutkan. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit di kepalaku la _-hkss-_ lagi."

Kemarahan Sehun seketika begitu saja terganti dengan rasa sesak yang teramat. Bukan hanya karena dia telah membuat Luhan menangis. Tapi karena dia juga telah membuat Luhan mengingat kembali kecelakaan mengerikan yang dia dan Seunghyun alami belum lama ini.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan tak lama menenangkan dirinya sebelum berbicara pada Luhan yang begitu terlihat ketakutan saat ini.

"Luhan-.."

"Jangan berteriak lagi pada- _hikss-_ padaku."

Sehun menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali menangkup wajah Luhan memaksa tubuh yang bergetar kedinginan dan ketakutan bersamaan itu untuk menatap kepadanya "Aku menakutimu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan sedikit mencengkram kuat kemeja Sehun untuk memberitahunya kalau dia memang sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Luhan-…Aku begitu marah melihatmu berdiri di luar di tengah malam seperti ini. Maaf _hmm."_ Sehun memaksa untuk memeluk Luhan dan mengecupi berulang pucuk kepala Luhan sebagai rasa penyesalannya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau berada disini?" gumam Sehun menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan kemudian mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin dan tak lama menatap kedalam mata Sehun berniat menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya bisa berada didepan kantor Jongin pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau kau salah paham." Katanya menggigit sekilas bibirnya dan mulai menolak mulai menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun yang melihatnya begitu tajam namun terasa begitu hangat sampai ke hatinya.

"Salah paham karena apa?"

"Seunghyun."

Luhan merasa nafas Sehun seketika memburu saat nama Seunghyun kembali ia ucapkan, membuatnya memeluk cepat pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu dengan erat agar tak kembali berteriak padanya.

"Bukan tanpa alasan diriku berada di bandara dua minggu yang lalu. Kepergianku hari itu semua adalah rencana Seunghyun."

Sehun sedikit tersentak mengetahui kenyataan baru tentang bagaimana Seunghyun mengatur Luhan untuk menjalani hidupnya, dia kemudian lebih memilih untuk tidak merespon dan berharap Luhan akan berbicara lebih banyak.

"Dia memintaku untuk memilihnya atau bayi kita saat kami dirumah sakit. Aku menangis meminta pilihan lain namun dia tetap hanya memberiku dua pilihan itu. Aku-…Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku membunuh bayiku saat aku berharap akan melihat wajahmu di bayi kita nanti. Aku mungkin egois Sehunna. Tapi aku juga ingin memilikimu walau hanya bisa aku lihat di wajah anak kita kelak." Gumam Luhan mencengkram erat punggung Sehun dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan semakin dalam di dada yang begitu nyaman untuknya saat ini.

"Tapi saat aku memilih bayi kita. Seunghyun juga tetap pada keputusannya untuk bercerai dariku. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima semua keputusannya. Dan dihari yang sama aku menemukanmu terbaring lemah di tempat yang sama denganku Sehunna. Aku meminta Paman Kang untuk mengijinkanku berbicara padamu. Dan saat itu aku begitu marah padamu karena kau terus berbohong padaku. Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku hampir kehilanganmu lagi saat itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Sehun."

Luhan tiba-tiba terisak mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Sehun saat terbaring lemah dirumah sakit saat itu, dan bayangan Seunghyun mengancam akan menyakiti Sehun saat ini semakin membuatnya ketakutan dan berharap Sehun mengerti keadaannya.

"Dan tak ada yang membuatku sangat bahagia selain melihatmu sadarkan diri hari itu. Yunho hyung bahkan sudah berteriak padamu." gumam Luhan tersenyum memberitahu Sehun apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang menemuiku lagi?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang kini menggeleng lemah di pelukannya.

"Aku ingin tapi aku butuh waktu. Saat itu aku baru resmi bercerai dan berniat memberitahumu tentang bayi kita setelah aku menjalani masa pemulihan. Aku juga baru tahu kau berteman dengan Baekhyun di hari yang sama saat Seunghyun kembali datang menemuiku."

"Lu-.." Sehun memanggil Luhan yang kembali terisak entah karena dia merindukan Seunghyun atau ada hal lain yang begitu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Aku sudah berjalan ke arahmu saat itu. Tapi dia menarik lenganku dan mengatakan tidak akan membiarkan kita bersama apapun alasannya. Dia bilang padaku akan menyakitimu Sehun-….DIA TIDAK SEGAN MENYAKITIMU JIKA AKU KEMBALI BERJALAN KE PELUKANMU. AKU TAKUT KAU TERLUKA SEHUNNA."

"Aku takut kau terluka, aku takut Sehun-…" katanya semakin menggila mengingat semua yang Seunghyun katakan padanya.

"Jadi karena menggunakan namaku dia memintamu pergi? dia memintamu pergi ketempat yang bahkan tak pernah kau kunjungi?" Sehun bertanya berusaha tenang namun sama sekali tak berhasil karena hanya rasa marah yang menguasainya saat ini.

"Ya-…Harapanku ada pada Baekhyun saat itu. Aku mengiriminya surat agar dia bisa memberitahumu. Aku ingin kau datang untuk membawaku pergi Sehun. Aku tidak mau hidup sendirian. Aku takut." Katanya bergetar dan memberitahu Sehun semua yang ia rasakan saat itu.

" _Kalau Yunho hyung tak datang terlebih dulu, aku kehilangan dirimu lagi Lu."_ Gumam Sehun tersenyum pahit dan begitu ketakutan membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah dia tidak bisa menemukan Luhan dan tak bisa melihat buah hatinya tumbuh besar.

"Aku tidak mau kau salah paham. Aku bertanya tentang Seunghyun padamu bukan karena aku merindukannya. Aku mungkin merindukannya sebagai seseorang yang pernah sangat menjagaku dan memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik-…Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah Sehun. aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Luhan mungkin terdengar tak jelas untuknya saat ini karena dia mengatakannya sambil terisak dan begitu ketakutan saat ini, tapi apapun yang berusaha Luhan katakan membuat hati Sehun begitu menghangat karena perlahan dia benar-benar kembali mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya-…Luhan yang selamanya hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kedatanganmu kesini karena takut aku salah paham dan kembali marah padamu?" katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan sedikit menggoda pria cantiknya yang masih terisak pelan.

"Ya Sehun."

"Kenapa manis sekali." Katanya mencium lembut bibir Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tercengang saat ini.

"Hari dimana kau kembali ke rumahku dua minggu yang lalu, adalah hari dimana aku bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama yang bisa membuatmu pergi lagi dariku. Aku tidak akan marah pada apapun yang kau lakukan Luhan. aku janji."

Luhan sedikit memicingkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun "Kau selalu berbohong padaku." Katanya menyindir Sehun yang terlihat tak terima dengan pernyataan Luhan.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kalau kau tidak lupa. Kau baru saja berteriak padaku sepuluh menit yang lalu." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang menggaruk tengkuknya saat ini.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu berkeliaran di malam dingin seperti sekarang Lu."

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau tetap berteriak dan membuat bayimu menendangku dengan keras beberapa saat lalu."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan cemas dan tak lama kembali mendekati Luhan dan mencoba mengusap lembut perut Luhan yang memang terasa tegang "Ayah bersalah padamu nak. Maafkan ayah bodohmu ini." katanya sedikit mengecup perut Luhan dan tak lama kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Aku senang kau sudah lebih terbuka padaku. Terimakasih karena kembali mempercayaiku sayang."

"Aku hanya berpikir harus mengatakannya."

" _hmm.._ kau benar. Kau harus mengatakan semua hal kecil yang kau rasakan padaku mulai saat ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang hanya bersandar nyaman di pelukannya. Sehun kemudian mengecupi berulang tengkuk Luhan sebelum kembali menyatukan kedua dahinya bermaksud memberitahukan keputusannya pada Luhan.

"Dan untuk masalah Seunghyun." Katanya mengusap lembut pipi halus Luhan yang terdapat tanda gores bekas kecelakaan yang ia alami, namun sama sekali tak membuat kecantikan dan pesonanya menghilang begitu saja, justru sebaliknya semua itu terasa semakin kuat membuat seorang Oh Sehun terus menerus kembali terjatuh ke dalam pesona pria cantik didepannya.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Seunghhyun."

Raut wajah Luhan kembali memucat membuatnya menggeleng cepat mencegah rencana konyol Sehun saat ini "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Sehun. Dia bersungguh-sungguh akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengannya."

" _ssst…._ Tenang Lu-.." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan saat ini.

"Saat kalian menikah kalian melakukannya dengan cara kalian, begitu juga saat kalian berpisah kalian kembali melakukannya dengan cara kalian. Sekarang giliranku untuk mendapatkanmu tanpa harus membuatmu ketakutan dengan caraku. Aku akan berbicara dengan Seunghyun, dia pasti akan mengerti." Ujar Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan walaupun ia sendiri sama sekali tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi Sehun-…"

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang membuat kisah cinta kita begitu rumit. Percaya padaku _hmm."_ Katanya memaksa Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua dahi mereka yang terus menyatu membuat deru nafas masing-masing begitu terasa.

Luhan sendiri entah mengapa begitu takut membayangkan akan seperti apa kemarahan Seunghyun saat dia mengetahui kalau Luhan masih berada di Seoul-…Bukan hanya berada di Seoul. Luhan bahkan telah menetap dirumah Sehun dan bertemu dengan Sehun hampir setiap hari.

Tapi saat Sehun mengatakan akan menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka dengan caranya sendiri, entah mengapa hatinya begitu terasa hangat dan seketika memutuskan untuk kembali bersandar dan bergantung pada Sehun-…. Pria yang kini sudah menjadi sangat dewasa bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Pria tampan yang jika Tuhan berikan kesempatan untuk mereka bersama mungkin akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

Sehun mempercayai Luhan begitupun Luhan yang memutuskan untuk kembali mempercayai Sehunnya seperti dulu. Membuat bibir mungil itu tersenyum dan menganggukan perlahan kepalanya "Aku percaya padamu." katanya tersenyum membuat Sehun mendesah lega dan kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Kau yang terbaik Luhan." gumam Sehun menatap cukup lama wajah cantik didepannya, sebelum kembali membawa Luhan ke dalam ciuman hangatnya. Awalnya kedua bibir itu hanya menempel berusaha saling menghangatkan, namun saat Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Maka dengan cepat ciuman hangat itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang saling menuntut.

 _Mereka sepasang kekasih? Jawabannya bukan_

 _Mereka sepasang suami istri? Jawabannya juga bukan_

 _Lalu apa mereka?_

 _Percayalah-….mereka hanya kedua pasangan yang saling mencintai dengan takdir yang terus mempermainkan mereka._

 _Saling menyakiti,_

 _saling melepaskan,_

 _dan harus saling kehilangan_

 _dan entah berapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus keduanya rasakan untuk bisa bersama dan saling memeluk seperti malam ini_

"Terimakasih sudah kembali padaku." Gumam Sehun mengusap lembut bibir Luhan yang masih terengah dan tak lama mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang. Dia memejamkan matanya cukup erat dan seketika terisak mengingat semua yang dan Luhan alami dan perjuangkan untuk bisa bersama seperti malam ini. Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang keduanya rasakan, berapa banyak rasa rindu yang harus mereka tahan dan berapa banyak air mata yang harus menetes di pipi mereka hanya untuk bisa bersama seperti malam ini.

Membuat Sehun diam-diam terisak pelan dan bersumpah kalau dirinyaa tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan melepas pria yang sudah memiliki sebagian hidupnya.

* * *

 _*sayangnyainimasihtbc_

* * *

 _kepanjangan lagi...dibagi dua lagi...My Bad.._

 _._

 _wait for the last... soon..._

 _._

 _Next update : ?_

 _._

 _tunggu tanggal 12. pokonya mau apdet... entah itu apa... pokonya tanggal 12 :""_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous :**_

 _"Dan untuk masalah Seunghyun." Katanya mengusap lembut pipi halus Luhan yang terdapat tanda gores bekas kecelakaan yang ia alami, namun sama sekali tak membuat kecantikan dan pesonanya menghilang begitu saja, justru sebaliknya semua itu terasa semakin kuat membuat seorang Oh Sehun terus menerus kembali terjatuh ke dalam pesona pria cantik didepannya._

 _"Aku akan berbicara dengan Seunghhyun."_

 _Raut wajah Luhan kembali memucat membuatnya menggeleng cepat mencegah rencana konyol Sehun saat ini "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Sehun. Dia bersungguh-sungguh akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengannya."_

 _"_ _ssst…._ _Tenang Lu-.." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan saat ini._

 _"Saat kalian menikah kalian melakukannya dengan cara kalian, begitu juga saat kalian berpisah kalian kembali melakukannya dengan cara kalian. Sekarang giliranku untuk mendapatkanmu tanpa harus membuatmu ketakutan dengan caraku. Aku akan berbicara dengan Seunghyun, dia pasti akan mengerti." Ujar Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan walaupun ia sendiri sama sekali tak yakin dengan ucapannya._

 _"Tapi Sehun-…"_

 _"Kali ini biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang membuat kisah cinta kita begitu rumit. Percaya padaku_ _hmm."_ _Katanya memaksa Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua dahi mereka yang terus menyatu membuat deru nafas masing-masing begitu terasa._

 _Luhan sendiri entah mengapa begitu takut membayangkan akan seperti apa kemarahan Seunghyun saat dia mengetahui kalau Luhan masih berada di Seoul-…Bukan hanya berada di Seoul. Luhan bahkan telah menetap dirumah Sehun dan bertemu dengan Sehun hampir setiap hari._

 _Tapi saat Sehun mengatakan akan menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka dengan caranya sendiri, entah mengapa hatinya begitu terasa hangat dan seketika memutuskan untuk kembali bersandar dan bergantung pada Sehun-…. Pria yang kini sudah menjadi sangat dewasa bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Pria tampan yang jika Tuhan berikan kesempatan untuk mereka bersama mungkin akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak._

 _Sehun mempercayai Luhan begitupun Luhan yang memutuskan untuk kembali mempercayai Sehunnya seperti dulu. Membuat bibir mungil itu tersenyum dan menganggukan perlahan kepalanya "Aku percaya padamu." katanya tersenyum membuat Sehun mendesah lega dan kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ _ **restart**_ _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _drrt….drtt…_

Suara getaran ponsel yang berada di atas meja tempat tidur pria tampan yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di apartemennya begitu terdengar di kamar yang begitu gelap dan terasa dingin, membuat si pemilik kamar sedikit menggeliat namun berusaha mengabaikan sampai suara getaran itu seakan menuntut dan penting untuk ia jawab.

 _Drrtt...drrtt…._

Merasa suara itu sangat mengganggu pria tampan itu pun sedikit mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan mencari-cari dimana ponselnya berada di atas meja. Sedikit menggerutu sampai akhirnya benda berukuran tipis yang terus bergetar itu berada di genggamannya

Sehun kemudian sedikit bersandar di kepala ranjang, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka sedikit matanya dan terlihat bertanya-tanya saat nama Yunho hyung berada di layar ponselnya.

 _Sret…!_

Sehun menggeser slide ponselnya dan

"Hyung ada a-..."

" _SEHUN..!"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _BLAM….!_

Terlihat Sehun yang hanya menggunakan piyama tidurnya begitu terburu-terburu memasuki rumahnya yang terasa begitu menakutkan untuknya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak dirinya merasa ketakutan karena belum lama tadi Yunho menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Luhan terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami pendarahan ringan belum lama tadi. Membuat seluruh pikirannya kosong dan hatinya begitu takut membayangkan hal buruk kembali terjadi pada Luhan didalam sana.

"Selamat malam tuan muda."

Sehun mengabaikan seluruh sapaan untuknya dan hanya terus berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dulu menjadi kamarnya.

Degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang memasuki kamar yang berada di lantai dua tersebut.

 _Cklek..!_

"LUHAN!"

Sehun sedikit berteriak saat dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar dan begitu panik melihat selang infus kini dipakaikan di tangan kiri Luhan sementara pria cantik itu terlelap dengan nafas yang begitu tenang.

"Kau sudah datang."

Sehun mengabaikan sapaan Yunho dan terus berjalan mendekati ke tempat tidur Luhan, menatap cemas pada wajah Luhan yang masih memucat namun sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang teratur.

Dia kemudian duduk disamping pria cantiknya dan mengusap lembut dahi Luhan sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk dan mengecup sayang kening yang terasa dingin di bibirnya.

Sehun masih terus berusaha mengontrol amarahnya sampai kemudian dia menatap nyalang kedua kakaknya serta kepala rumah tangga mereka yang berdiri dalam diam tak jauh dari tempat tidur Luhan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya sepelan mungkin namun nada suara yang dilontarkan begitu menyalahkan semua penghuni dirumahnya saat ini.

"Sehun-..." Jaejoong membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan pada Sehun, namun terhenti karena saat ini Yunho menarik dirinya ke belakang sementara dirinya mulai bersuara menjelaskan pada adiknya.

"Luhan terjatuh karena menolong Haowen untuk mengambil minuman ke dapur. Keadaan gelap saat itu. Dan saat menuruni anak tangga ketiga kakinya tak sengaja tergelincir membuatnya yang sedang menggendong Haowen terjatuh. Luhan memang menglami pendarahan kecil tapi dokter mengatakan Luhan dan bayinya baik-baik sa-..."

"BAGAIMANA BISA HAOWEN MENGGANGGUNYA DI TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI."

Dugaan Yunho tak meleset sedikit pun mengenai reaksi yang akan diberikan adiknya. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau adiknya akan menyalahkan siapapun tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan apapun karena saat ini emosinya begitu terlihat.

Yunho masih berusaha bersabar saat dengan jelas mendengar kalau putranya sedang disalahkan. Membuatnya sedikit merasa menyesal pada Haowen yang kini tengah menangis ketakutak di pelukan istrinya karena pamannya sedang berteriak menyebut namanya dengan marah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Putraku juga terluka. Lengannya memar dan kakinya sedikit terkilir. Ini kecelakaan Sehun." katanya berusaha memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat memandang Haowen sekilas lalu kembali menjadi egois tentang semua yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

"Kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi kalau Haowen tidak mendatangi Luhan dikamarnya. Kau harusnya menjaga putramu hyung. Dia hampir membuat Luhan dan bayiku terlu-..."

"OH SEHUN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yunho. Jika dirinya yang dihina mungkin dia akan berusah bersabar. Tapi yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah Sehun terus menerus menyalahkan putranya dan sebagai seorang ayah tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat putranya dihina oleh seseorang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya.

"eomma Haowen takut. Hkksss"

Haowen menangis begitu ketakutan saat ini, dan bersamaan dengan tangisan Haowen yang begitu memilukan perlahan kedua mata Luhan membuka. Dia merasa tak nyaman karena mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu menakutkan.

Membuatnya sedikit mengerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya sedikit tersenyum mendapati Sehun di sampingnya, namun memiliki perasaan buruk karena menngenal benar raut wajah tegas dan menakutkan itu yang menandakan kalau dirinya sedang terlalu marah saat ini.

"Sehun…" paraunya memanggil nama kesukaanya yang terlihat sedang bersitegang dengan kakaknya. Membuat si pemilik wajah tak berekspresi itu sedikit menoleh dan seketika tersenyum lega melihat Luhan kembali membuka matanya.

"Hey sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas sementara Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban memberitahu Sehun.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

" _eh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan bertanya namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini bergerak mencari tas besar didalam lemarinya dan kemudian memasukkan asal seluruh pakaian Luhan kedalam tas tersebut, membuat Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyadari situasi apa yang sedang terjadi dikamarnya saat ini.

Jaejoong terus mendekap erat putranya sementara Haowen memandang takut pada pamannya dan terakhir Yunho. Pria yang begitu Luhan kagumi itu tampak tertawa menakutkan melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau dirinya kembali menjadi alasan hubungan keluarga Oh kembali merenggang.

Luhan tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, membuatnya sedikit memandang menyesal pada Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya terisak dengan putranya yang terus menangis ketakutan di pelukannya.

Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong dan tak sengaja melihat ke tempat Yunho berada saat ini. Dan sama seperti dia mengenal baik Sehun. Luhan juga mengenal baik siapa Yunho. Kedua kakak beradik itu memiliki temperamen yang cukup buruk jika keduanya sedang emosi. Membuat Luhan sedikit waspada daat dengan jelas melihat Yunho mengepalkan erat tangan dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

"KAU PIKIR KAU MAU MEMBAWA LUHAN KEMANA?!"

Yunho mencengkram lengan Sehun dan merebut kasar tas yang ada di pegangan Sehun membuat Sehun menatap marah pada kakaknya.

"Berikan padaku." Katanya mendesis namun diabaikan Yunho yang kini tertawa menyeringai melihat adiknya.

"Dengarkan aku. Luhan akan tetap tinggal dirumah ini dan dia tidak akan pergi kemana-kemana." Gumam Yunho menggeram dan sengaja membuang tas yang berisi pakaian Luhan jauh dari jangkaun Sehun, membuat pria yang lebih muda itu terlihat begitu marah menatap kakak kandungnya.

" _cih._ Harusnya dari awal aku tidak membawa Luhan kesini. Aku menyesalnya membiarkan dia kembali terluka di tempat ini."

"Satu-satunya yang membuat Luhan terluka adalah KAU. KAU YANG TAK PERNAH MENJAGANYA DENGAN BAIK!"

"HYUNG!"

Kedua bersaudara itu saling menatap tajam dan mengeluarkan emosi yang sedari sudah tak mereka coba sembunyikan. Tak ada yang mengalah sampai akhirnya Yunho tertawa menyadari kebodohannya membuat sang adik semakin tak akan pulang kerumahnya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku." Gumam Yunho mendesis sedikit mencengkram lengan Sehun.

"Jika kau ingin bersama Luhan. kembalilah ke rumah kita. Jaga dia tanpa harus membawanya pergi lagi dari rumah kita. Sehun dengarkan aku-.."

"Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu tapi aku tidak tertarik." Katanya menghempas tangan Yunho dan kembali memungut tas yang dibuang Yunho dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu kakaknya yang terlihat sangat menyesal saat ini.

" _sehun.."_ Luhan tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan didepan matanya, jika tak ada Jaejoong dan Haowen mungkin Luhan akan membiarkannya, tapi saat ini Jaejoong dan Haowen menatap takut pada pertengkaran yang mungkin baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Luhan pun memaksa mencabut selang infusnya dan berjalan gontai menghampiri kedua kakak beradik yang mungkin akan kembali bertengkar sebentar lagi karena saat ini Yunho mulai kembali menghampiri Sehun dan berniat merebut tas yang saat ini berada di tangan Sehun. Tidak perlu menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Karena dipastikan mereka akan kembali saling berteriak membuat keadaan semakin menakutkan.

"Oh Sehun aku bilang berhenti."

"Sehun…" Yunho sedikit menggeram karena adiknya terus mengabaikannya. Dia merasa putus asa sampai akhirnya melihat Luhan yang sedang kesulitan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan Luhan saat ini.

Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan sedikit mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan kemudian membawa Luhan mendekati adiknya yang masih terlihat egois saat ini.

"Sehun..!"

Sehun membelalak terkejut saat menyadari Luhan berada tepat didepannya. Dia hampir saja mendorong Luhan karena mengira Luhan adalah Yunho. Membuat Sehun menatap marah pada kakaknya "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya mendesis menyalahkan Yunho yang juga terlihat memucat saat ini.

"Sehun hentikan aku mohon." Katanya mendekap Sehun dan memohon pada pria yang terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu ketakutan. Aku akan membawamu pergi darisini hmm." katanya mengusap lembut wajah Luhan sebelum kembali merapikan beberapa pakaian yang biasa Luhan kenakan selama masa kehamilannya.

"Sehun.."

Luhan sedikit mencengkram tangan Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh dan kembali menatap Luhan yang semakin mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Pulanglah sayang"

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"

"Maksudku…" katanya mendekati Sehun dan memeluk pria tampannya yang masih terlihat sangat emosi terasa dari deru nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan dan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat tegang.

"Kau bilang ini rumahku. Lalu kenapa aku harus pergi lagi dari rumahku? Apa kau kembali mengusirku dari rumah ini?"

Luhan sedikit tersenyum saat kedua tangan Sehun dengan cepat memeluknya. Pria tampan itu bahkan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman.

"Luhan... bukan begitu maksudku sayang. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita akan tinggal bersama dan aku sendiri yang akan menjagamu."

Kali ini Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekap erat pria tampan didepannya "Jika kau ingin menjagaku dan bayi kita kau harus kembali kesini. Hidup bersamaku dirumahmu. Aku mohon pulanglah."

Wajah Sehun terlihat mengeras, dia bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menjawab permintaan Luhan yang memintanya untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Sehun aku mohon."

Sehun semakin memejamkan matanya saat untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun mendengar permintaan Luhan begitu memberatkan untuknya.

Sehun bisa saja langsung mengiyakan permintaan Luhan jika tak ada kakaknya yang kini menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. Membuat sekelibat ingatan tentang bagaimana dirinya berteriak malam itu pada kakaknya begitu membuatnya merasa bersalah ditambah sikapnya yang kembali arogan kembali terulang malam ini. dia kemudian menatap ke arah keponakan dan kakak iparnya yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya, membuat Sehun menyadari kalau dia kembali diluar batas malam ini.

"Kembalilah Sehun, demi bayi kita."

Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya memeluk Luhan dan mencium dalam aroma yang begitu menenangkannya, dia berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk membuat tak hanya Luhan melainkan Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu bahagia dan berterimakasih pada Luhan karena akhirnya setelah hampir setahun lamanya Sehun meninggalkan rumah dia menyetujui untuk kembali kerumahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan kembali dan menjagamu disini Lu-...di rumah kita." Gumamnya membuat Luhan diam-diam terisak karena terlalu bahagia dengan pernyataan Sehun. semua ini seperti mimpi untuk Luhan. Hari dimana dia pergi meninggalkan rumah adalah hari dimana dia kehilangan segalanya. Keluarganya, kenangannya dan cintanya. Semua itu seperti tak mungkin Luhan dapatkan kembali, tapi malam ini Sehun membuatnya menjadi nyata. Membuatnya semakin terisak pelan membuat piyama tidur Sehun menjadi basah karenanya.

"Terimakasih Sehun-..Terimakasih." katanya terus bergumam membuat Sehun semakin mendekapnya erat.

Luhan kemudian sedikit merasa bersalah karena saat ini Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya perlahan meninggalkan kamar Sehun dengan wajah mereka yang begitu pilu setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Membuatnya melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan segera memanggil keluarga yang selalu terlihat bahagia dan membuatnya sedikit iri karena keharmonisan keluarga kecil dari kakak pria yang ia cintai.

"Hyung..."

Yunho yang sedang merangkul pinggang istrinya kembali menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan "Ada apa Lu?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Katanya dan kembali menatap Sehun yang juga masih canggung pada keluarganya sendiri saat ini.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari tangga malam ini?"

Sehun mengangguk dan sedikit takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan beberapa saat lalu "Kau membantu Haowen mengambil air didapur."

Luhan menggeleng dan tak lama tersenyum pada balita yang kini berusia empat tahun didepannya "Haowen yang membantuku untuk mengambil air."

Pernyataan Luhan tak hanya membuat Sehun sedikit tercengang namun kedua orang tua Haowen yang kini terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam ini.

"Aku terbangun karena haus, dan tak sengaja memanggil namamu. Saat itu Haowen sedang berjalan didepan kamarku dan bertanya aku kenapa. Dan saat aku bilang aku haus, Haowen mengatakan akan menemaniku ke dapur. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, tapi karena aku salah memijakkan kaki membuat kami berdua terjatuh. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuat Haowen terluka. Kau tidak boleh memarahi Haowen Sehunna." Gumam Luhan memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah pada keponakannya sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum bangga pada putra mereka yang selalu menjaga Luhan disaat pamannya tak bisa menemani Lulunya.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Haowen sayang." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun membuat Sehun menatap menyesal pada Haowen yang kini tak mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Haowen." Sehun memanggil keponakannya. Namun balita empat tahun itu hanya semakin bersembunyi dipelukan ibunya tak mau bertatapan dengan pamannya yang menakutkan saat ini.

"Haowen jagoan paman. Paman minta maaf." Gumam Sehun yang sebelum mengambil Haowen dari pelukan Jaejoong. Dia menatap menyesal pada kakak iparnya. Membuat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lega karena setidaknya Sehun sudah kembali menjadi paman yang begitu menyayangi keponakannya.

"Haowen-...'

Sehun berhasil membawa Haowen ke pelukannya namun Haowen terus berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun membuat Sehun merasa sangat jahat pada keponakan kecilnya "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Lulu untuk paman. Haowen mau kan terus membantu paman menjaga Lulu dan adik bayi?"

Meskipun balita empat tahun itu masih tak mau menatap pamannya, tapi dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Sehun membuat Sehun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya saat ini karena telah berteriak menyalahkan keponakannya.

"Paman minta maaf Haowen. Paman bersalah padamu. Paman menyayangi Haowen-...sangat menyayangi Haowen" gumam Sehun mencium tengkuk Haowen

" _samchon salanghae."_ Gumaman Haowen membuat Sehun semakin mendekap erat keponakannya dengan sayang. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga dengan tega membuat dirinya membentak malaikat kecil didepannya. "Paman juga mencintai Haowen. Maafkan paman nak," gumamnya begitu menyesal membuat ketiga pasang mata yang melihatnya mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum melihat betapa seorang paman dan keponakan begitu saling menyayangi.

Yunho mendekap erat istrinya sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Luhan. Membawa adik kecilnya merasakan kembali keutuhan sebuah keluarga dan tak berniat lagi memisahkan apa yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Yunho mengusap lembut surai Luhan sebelum akhirnya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya secara utuh "Terimakasih untuk segalanya Luhan, aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

Luhan sendiri secara refleks memeluk Yunho, merasa begitu bahagia karena pria yang selalu ia kagumi sedari kecil kini kembali menerimanya. Membuat Luhan rela menukar apapun yang ada di hidupnya hanya untuk tidak dibenci oleh kedua bersaudara Oh. Karena baik Sehun maupun Yunho-..keduanya sudah memiliki tempat sendiri di hidup Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Samchoon...Lulu...ileonaaa…"_

Kedua orang dewasa yang dipanggil itu pun sedikit menggeliat sebelum akhirnya kembali saling mendekap dan kembali tertidur nyaman di pelukan masing-masing.

Membuat sang keponakan begitu kesal karena diacuhkan dan berniat membangunkan paman serta Lulunya entah menggunakan cara apa lagi kali ini.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh saat Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Dan tak ada hal yang berubah dari kebiasaan keluarga kecil yang kembali mendapatkan secara utuh jumlah keluarganya.

Sehun dan Luhan cenderung akan bangun lebih lama dari kepala keluarga dengan alasan keduanya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari.

Karena semenjak kepulangan Sehun ke rumahnya. Bayi yang berada didalam perut Luhan seakan tahu kalau ayahnya kini berada dekat dengannya. Dan seolah tak mau membuang kesempatan, bayi kecil yang sedang tumbuh didalam sana akan secara aktif mengganggu Luhan di malam hari membuat Luhan sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Jika Luhan tak bisa memejamkan matanya maka secara otomatis membuat Sehun harus menemani kemauan darah dagingnya. Semua itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih seminggu ini membuat kedua calon orang tua muda itu terlihat kelelahan di pagi hari.

"Lulu~..."

Kali ini Luhan sedikit merespon panggilan dari keponakan kecilnya, membuatnya sedikit menggeliat di pelukan Sehun dan mengusap lucu matanya sebelum mencari asal suara Haowen yang memanggilnya.

"Haowen." gumam Luhan memanggil serak keponakan Sehun yang terlihat senang menyapanya pagi ini.

"Lulu ileona."

Luhan pun mengangguk tersenyum dan mendongak menatap wajah pria tampan yang tangannya masih melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya dengan sedikit tersenyum menyadari kalau Sehun terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Aku bersiap kebawah dengan Haowen. Apa kau masih ingin tidur." katanya bertanya mencium sekilas bibir Sehun sebelum kembali mengagumi wajah tampan didepannya.

"Lima belas menit lagi aku menyusulmu Lu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahat yang banyak sayang. Malam nanti belum tentu kau bisa kembali tidur." katanya terkekeh memberitahu Sehun yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. "Tidak masalah untukku." gumam Sehun menjawab dan kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih tak mau membuka sempurna.

Luhan mengusap sayang dahi Sehun dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Sehun cukup lama sebelum kembali tersenyum dan bersyukur karena bisa diberikan kebersamaan dengan cinta pertamanya walau tak ada status yang mengikat keduanya. "Selamat ulang tahun Sehunna." katanya kembali mencium Sehun dan tak lama bersiap untuk sarapan bersama Haowen dan kedua orang tua Haowen.

Luhan yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang dan sedang memakai sandal rumahnya cukup terkejut saat tangan kekar Sehun tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya dan wajah Sehun sedang mencium sayang perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit membuat Luham sedikit menggeliat karena Sehun menciumi perutnya berkali-kali tak berniat berhenti.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan _hmm?_ " gumam Luhan mengusap sayang rambut Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun terus menciumi perutnya saat ini.

"Si kecil belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ayahnya. Aku akan memberikan hukuman dengan ciuman lima puluh kali pagi ini." gumamnya masih sibuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk mencium perut Luhan yang membuncit seksi membuat si pemilik tubuh terkekeh dan menggeliat karena merasa geli.

"Mengingat hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku akan membiarkan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." gumam Luhan yang kini meminta Haowen duduk disampingnya dan melihat bagaimana paman tampan kesayangannya sedang menciumi berkali-kali adik bayi yang berada didalam sana.

"Samchon adik bayi bisa sakit." protes Haowen membuat Luhan mengusap sayang kepala Haowen.

"Haowen jangan khawatir. Adik bayi tidak akan sakit justru sebaliknya adik bayi senang jika ayahnya mencium adik bayi."

"empat puluh sembilan. Lima puluh. Selesai!"

Sehun berteriak dan membaringkan kepalanya di paha Luhan, sedikit terengah sebelum tersenyum karena Luhan kini menatapnya "Benar sudah selesai?"

Sehun mengangguk perlahan sambil mengusap lembut perut Luhan "Adik bayi sudah diberi hukumannya." gumam Sehun tertawa konyol karena tingkahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh turun sekarang."

Sehun memicingkan matanya dan tak lama menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk kembali menciumnya sebelum pergi.

"Perhatikan langkahmu saat menuruni tangga." gumam Sehun memindahkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan memberitahu Luhan yang kini mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan berhati-hati." gumam Luhan yang kini bersiap dan menggandeng tangan mungil keponakannya.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Jangan terlalu lama berada dikamar. Oke?"

"Oke. Aku akan turun dalam lima belas menit."

Luhan pun tertawa renyah dan mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun saat ini. "Baiklah aku menunggu." katanya yang kini berjalan keluar kamar dengan Haowen berjalan yang berada di genggamannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan bukan seorang Oh Sehun jika ucapannya bisa dipegang. Pria muda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah ini benar-benar masih harus beradaptasi tentang apapun yang diinginkan Luhan dan bayinya. Dirinya selalu terlihat kelelahan secara berlebihan walaupun hanya untuk menemani Luhan yang tidak bisa tidur sambil berceloteh panjang lebar pada calon darah dagingnya setiap malam sudah hampir tujuh hari ini. Membuatnya harus memiliki waktu ekstra untuk tidur di pagi atau siang hari karena saat dirinya belum tentu bisa tidur nyenyak seperti ini di malam hari.

 _tuuuuut...tuuuutt.._

Si pria tampan yang sedang tertidur lelap itu tampak terkejut mendengar suara alarm dari ponselnya, membuatnya sekejap terbangun dan segera mematikan alarmnya karena terkejut melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya "oh shit." gumamnya mengumpat dan segera bersiap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang yang artinya dia sudah tertidur selama hampir tiga jam sejak dia mengatakan akan menyusul Luhan lima belas menit lagi.

"hyung."

Yang disapa pun menoleh dan mendapati adik kandungnya sedang menuruni tangga dengan pakaian yang rapi lengkap dengan jas nya dan mata yang mencari ke seluruh ruangan.

"Mana Luhan?" katanya bertanya menarik kursi disamping kakaknya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Luhan dan Jaejoong ke rumah sakit."

"Bukan Luhan-.." timpal Yunho membaca dengan baik bagaimana ekpresi wajah Sehun yang langsung berubah seketika saat nama Luhan disebutkan.

"Kyungsoo diperkirakan akan melahirkan malam ini. Jaejoong dan Luhan sudah pergi kesana untuk membantu. Kita akan menyusul mereka setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu yang sangat terlambat." katanya kembali berbicara panjang lebar sebelum adiknya berteriak karena marah dan salah paham.

"Baiklah aku akan menghabiskan sarapanku dan menjemput Luhan untuk makan siang bersama." katanya tersenyum tersipu membuat Yunho sedikit tak sabar melihat adiknya begitu lambat untuk urusan cintanya.

"Karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Luhan makan malam romantis diluar."

"Aku memang sudah menyiapkannya untuk nanti malam."

"Hanya makan malam?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti yang ada di mulutnya. _"hmmm."_ gumamnya memberitahu Yunho yang terlihat kesal dan kembali menarik kursi disamping adiknya.

"Dengarkan aku Sehun." katanya dengan suara berat yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang menahan kesal saat ini.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah dan seorang suami kan?"

"hmm."

"Kai juga sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah dan sudah menjadi seorang suami."

"Lalu?"

"Astaga Sehun.." Yunho memijat asal kepalanya sebelum melihat kesal pada adiknya.

"Lalu apa kau hanya akan menjadi seorang tanpa menjadi seorang suami untuk Luhan? Apa kau akan membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja jika kau tidak mengikatnya? Jangan bodoh Sehunna." gumam Yunho dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat Sehun yang sedang menyesap kopinya sedikit terdiam dan merasa dihantam tepat di hatinya merasa sangat bodoh membiarkan Luhan bisa pergi kapan saja jika dia tidak mengikat hubungan yang kuat sebagai suami dan istri dengan Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdegup dengan kencang sementara tangannya bergetar membayangkan Luhan kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan Luhan dan rasanya sangat menyesakkan sampai membuatnya harus mati-matian bertahan hidup. Dan saat dia mendapatkan Luhan kembali ke pelukannya, dia bersumpah untuk tidak kehilangan cinta pertamanya lagi. Tidak lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?"

"Cobalah untuk melamarnya malam ini. Dan jika Luhan bersedia, aku akan membuat kalian menikah dan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri minggu depan. Sebelum buah hati kalian lahir."

"Kau mau kemana?" Yunho sedikit berteriak melihat adiknya tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Aku harus mencari cincin kan? Doakan aku hyung." katanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang terlihat mati-matian menahan rasa senangnya karena adiknya mungkin akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan seutuhnya dengan Luhan.

" _semoga beruntung dan selamat ulang tahun adik kecil_." Gumam Yunho menghapus cepat air matanya menyadari adik kecilnya kini benar-benar telah kembali menjadi adik kecilnya secara utuh.

Yunho membuka cepat dompetnya dan mengambil selembar foto tua dengan dirinya dan Sehun yang masih kecil tertawa bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Hari ini Sehun kecil kita kembali mengulang tahun. Dia sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah,kalian akan menjadi nenek dan kakek dari anak-anak kami." gumam Yunho menatap kosong wajah ayah dan ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia di foto. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya tak kuat merasakan rindu yang begitu dalan pada dua sosok yang terlalu ia cintai di hidupnya.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengecewakan kalian lagi. Maaf karena pernah membuat adik kecilku pergi dari rumah ini dan membenciku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk kebahagiannya. Aku janji." gumam Yunho mengusap lembut wajah kedua orang tuanya yang begitu ia rindukan. Membiarkan dirinya berperan kembali sebagai seorang anak saat ini. Karena semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Yunho sudah dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya dan harus menjadi ayah, ibu dan kakak untuk adik kecilnya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh hanya saja terkadang dia merasa lelah dan ingin menjadi Yunho yang sebenarnya. Yunho kecil maupun Yunho dewasa yang membutuhkan istirahat tanpa harus takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

..

..

..

"Paman kenapa kita kesini? Kau bilang Sehun ingin menemuiku?" katanya bertanya pada sekertaris Kang yang membawanya ke sebuah hotel dan hanya tersenyum saat Luhan terus menerus bertanya tanpa henti di sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju tempat mereka sekarang.

"Silahkan."

Seorang pegawai menekan tombol lift untuk sekertaris Kang dan Luhan yang masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka berada di hotel mewah saat ini.

"Paman sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke lantai tiga puluh. Kau akan makan malam disana Lu."

"Aku? Dengan siapa? Dengan Sehun?"

"Ya dengan wakil direktur." katanya membuat Luhan semakin mengernyit.

"kenapa harus di hotel mewah seperti ini?" katanya sedikit menggerutu membuat sekertaris Kang tertawa melihat Luhan "Ah-...sebelum aku lupa. Seulgi menitipkan pesan untukmu."

"Seulgi? Apa pesannya?" katanya bertanya dengan semangat pada ayah sahabatnya.

"Putriku bilang dia akan segera menemuimu. Jadi kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."  
"Memangnya Seulgi dimana?"

"Dia sedang melanjutkan sekolah designya di Jepang. Bulan depan dia akan pulang. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak pergi lagi Luhan. Karena aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi."

"Ah-...aku"

Ting…!

Pintu lift terbuka membuat ucapan Luhan sedikit terpotong karena saat ini Sekertaris Kang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah sampai. Aku akan menunggu di lantai dasar. Nikmati makan malam indahmu Luhan." gumam Sekertaris Kang yang setelah mengantar Luhan ke tempat yang diminta Sehun segera kembali memasuki lift dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disana.

"Paman aku harus kemana?" katanya berteriak namun hanya senyum penuh arti yang diberikan Sekertaris Kang saat pintu lift tertutup membuat Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya karena tak tahu harus kemana setelah ini sampai sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan aroma yang begitu ia kenal begitu saja menguar ke indera penciumannya.

"whoaaa..Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?"

"Kalimat itu harusnya jadi milikku." protesnya membuat Sehun tertawa dan membuat Luhan mendekat ke dekapannya.

"Aku memang mengambil kalimatmu Lu. Tidak perlu gugup sayang. Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama denganmu." katanya membawa Luhan berjalan ke meja yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kita makan disini?" katanya berbisik saat Sehun menarik kursi untuknya.

"Langsung ke menu utama. Priaku sudah lapar."

Sebelum menjawab Luhan, Sehun memberi instruksi pada pelayan untuk membawakan menu utama dan kembali menatap Luhan setelahnya.

"Ini ulang tahunku. Aku ingin membuatnya spesial malam ini."

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan tak lama mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Sehun "Aku tahu tuan muda. Tapi kau merusak rencanaku. Aku berniat memasak untukmu malam ini."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja."

"Ditolak. Aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan suasana di restaurant ini." gumam Luhan menatap ke luar jendela dan mengagumi pemandangan indah dari restaurant mahal ini sebelum menyadari satu hal

"Tapi kenapa hanya ada kita berdua?"

Sehun yang sedang mengamati wajah cantik Luhan pun sedikit terkekeh dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur dan tidak berniat makan di restaurant mahal ini." gumamnya tertawa asal memberitahu Luhan, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Luhan kalau dia sudah menyewa semua meja yang ada di restaurant ini hanya untuk makan malam berdua dengannya.

"Kau benar. Restaurant ini sangat mahal." gumam Luhan mengangguk setuju karena tak sengaja melihat daftar harga dari menu makanan yang disediakan di hotel ini.

Dan tak lama saat keduanya tertawa, makanan yang dipesan oleh Sehun pun datang. Membuat Luhan menatap lapar pada makanannya namun sedikit mendengus sebal karena makanan yang disajikan untuknya dan Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kenapa kau memakai alkohol didagingmu sementara aku tidak?" katanya bertanya membuat Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Kau tahu perbedaanya?"

"Tentu saja. Dari aroma saja sudah tercium berbeda. Steakmu lebih harum dan menggoda daripada steak milikku."

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan jika menyangkut soal makanan Lu." gumam Sehun mengusak sayang rambut Luhan dan memotong sedikit dagingnya untuk diberikan pada Luhan.

"Ini cobalah sedikit. Nanti jika adik bayi sudah lahir, aku janji akan mengajakmu kembali kesini dan dagingmu boleh dimasak menggunakan alkohol agar lebih terasa enak."

Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba menghangat mendengar alasan kenapa dagingnya tak senikmat milik Sehun. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum mengetahui jika perhatian Sehun benar-benar sudah terbagi namun tetap sama besar untuknya maupun untuk calon buah hati mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau tepati janjimu." gumam Luhan yang mulai memotong daging steaknya dan memakannya dengan lahap membuat Sehun tertawa karena merasa lega Luhan menyukai menu pilihannya.

"Bersulang Lu."

Luhan kembali harus mendengus pasrah karena disaat Sehun mengangkat gelas wine nya dia hanya diperbolehkan minum orange juice yang sudah dipesankan Sehun untuknya.

"Nanti setelah adik bayi lahir kau boleh minum sebanyak yang kau mau." katanya terkekeh memberitahu Luhan yang kembali memicingkan matanya.

"Tepati janjimu lagi kalau begitu."

"Aku akan menepatinya sayang."

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunna. Maaf aku belum bisa memberikanmu hadiah. Aku-..."

"Tahun ini kau dan adik bayi adalah hadiah untukku. Jangan meminta maaf." gumamnya memotong ucapan Luhan membuat Luhan terdiam seketika.

"Kau tak perlu merona Lu. Habiskan makananmu." katanya mengusap sayang rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menghabiskan makanannya dengan Sehun yang terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, makanan penutupmu disajikan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Dan seakan tak ada habisnya, Luhan terus menatap lapar pada cheesecake dan ice cream yang disajikan di meja. Membuat dirinya yang sudah tak canggung lagi berada di restaurant mahal ini melahapnya tanpa ragu "Ini kemauan adik bayi. Bukan kemauanku." katanya memberitahu Sehun yang sudah tak sanggup lagi memakan apapun dan hanya memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Luhan yang terus melahap habis makanannya.

"Kalau begitu buat adik bayi senang. Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya bersemangat dengan mulut yang penuh kue dan ice cream membuat Sehun kembali tertawa dan mengangguk dengan cepat "Tentu saja cantik. Makan sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku senang melihatnya." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban dan mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tak berkedip seolah memikirkan sesuatu namun ragu untuk melakukannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ah kenyang sekali."

Luhan sedikit mengusap perutnya dan tak lama bersender di kursi super nyaman yang hotel sediakan untuk memanjakan para pengunjungnya.

"Hey nak, kau harus berterimakasih pada ayahmu, Appa sangat tampan- _umhh-_ maksud eomma sangat baik malam ini." gumam Luhan mengoreksi membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Sehunna."

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam disini setiap hari jika kau mau."

" _ish._ Ini tempat mahal. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan setiap hari makan disini."

"Hotel ini milik Chanyeol. Aku hanya membayar makanannya. Tempatnya dia pesankan khusus untuk kita"

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya sedikit terkejut mendengar kurang dari seminggu lalu Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak saling mengenal namun saat ini keduanya begitu dekat bahkan untuk dua orang yang tak saling mengenal seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol.

" _umhh_ Park Chanyeol. Atas saran Yunho hyung akhirnya aku pergi menemuinya dan belajar banyak mengenai Management hotel mengingat aku yang bertanggung jawab atas bisnis pembukaan hotel di Buyamdong. Aku hanya ingin sukses untuk kali ini."

"Kau dengar itu nak? Ayahmu bahkan sangat profesional dalam bekerja saat ini." gumam Luhan kembali memberitahu bayinya dan menatap bangga pria tampan didepannya.

"Dan berbicara tentang Kai. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah melahirkan saat ini." gumam Luhan melihat arlojinya dan mengingatkan Sehun untuk menyambut keponakan barunya yang akan segera bergabung dengan keluarganya.

"Sebelum kita ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." gumam Sehun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Luhan yang tampak bingung melihatnya.

"Ini apa?"

"Bukalah." Katanya sedikit bergetar meminta pada Luhan.

"Kau yang berulang tahun kenapa aku yang dapat hadi-..." gumam Luhan sedikit menggerutu sambil membuka kotak merah kecil tersebut sebelum menyadari apa yang ada didalam kotak itu dan kembali menatap Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun apa ini?"

"Maaf cincin ini tidak begitu indah, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya." Sehun mengambil cincin yang ia beli siang tadi dan memakaikannya langsung di jemari Luhan.

Luhan sendiri sudah memucat menyadari benar apa yang sedang Sehun katakan dan akan lakukan setelah ini, jantungnya begitu berdebar dan sedikit berharap Sehun tidak mengatakan hal yang ia pikirkan sampai akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Luhan maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Waktu terasa berhenti dan seketika Luhan merasakan mual dengan hati yang begitu sakit karena kalimat permintaan yang seolah menggodanya untuk segera menjawab _aku mau_ dengan segera. Jika Luhan boleh menjadi egois, dia akan langsung menerima lamaran dari Sehun untuknya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Dia masih memikirkan Seunghyun secara tidak langsung. Bayangan kehancuran pernikahannya dengan Seunghyun masih sering berdatangan di mimpinya membuat semacam trauma sendiri untuk Luhan.

Air mata sudah berkali-kali jatuh di pelipis mata Luhan seiring dengan semakin erat genggaman tangannya di jemari Sehun, nafasnya tersengal dan hatinya begitu sakit. Dia tidak menyangka makan malam yang awalnya dipenuhi tawa dan kebahagiaan untuk pria tampan yang sedang mengulang tahunnya ini akan kembali membuat prianya menitikkan air mata karena semua hal yang akan ia katakan sesaat lagi.

Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan begitu tak tega melihat wajah frustasi Sehun yang sedang meminta, membuatnya kembali menjadi pemeran antagonis untuk kisah cintanya sendiri. Luhan sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun dengan terisak.

" _aku tidak bisa."_

Jawaban itu terdengar sangat pelan, namun Sehun bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya membuat pria tampan yang memiliki banyak harapan akan jawaban Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat menahan rasa kecewa dan sedih yang teramat yang sangat ia rasakan di hari kelahirannya ini.

"Sehun-..."

Suara Luhan yang begitu lembut membuat Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan menyadari kalau kalimat penolakan Luhan bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Luhan, ada sesuatu di mata Luhan yang membuatnya harus menolak dan menyadari hal itu membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah karena kembali membuat semuanya menjadi sulit untuk Luhan.

"Tidak bisakah Lu?"

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali menghapus cepat air matanya mencoba memberi pengertian untuk Sehun "Aku dan Seunghyun-...Kami berdua baru lima bulan bercerai. Dan seluruh kegagalan pernikahanku dengannya terus menghantuiku dan membuatku merasa bersalah dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Seunghyun menjalani harinya setelah kami bercerai. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia hidup dengan baik? Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia membencimu? Banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiranku yang membuatku sangat ketakutan." Katanya berusaha tenang memberitahu Sehun yang kini mendengarkannya putus asa.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh bersamamu. Tapi aku mohon beri aku sedikit waktu. Ini semua terlalu mendadak dan membuatku sangat bingung." Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis terisak begitu menyayangkan menolak kebahagiaan yang ada didepan matanya.

"Aku rasa aku akan pergi kerumah sakit lebih dulu, kita bertemu disana _hmm."_ Gumam Luhan kembali menghapus cepat air matanya dan tersenyum menatap Sehun yang hanya diam memucat saat ini.

"Cincin ini sungguh indah. Tapi-..." gumamnya tercekat melepas cincin yang baru saja dipakaikan Sehun untuknya "Tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya sekarang. Maafkan aku Sehun." gumam Luhan dan tak lama berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini hanya menatap kosong pada cincin yang tergeletak di mejanya saat ini.

Sehun masih terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dan tak lama tertawa hampa karena Luhan baru saja menolak lamaran yang ia lakukan, membuatnya semakin putus asa dan tak tahu harus melakukan untuk membuat dirinya dan Luhan terus bersama tanpa harus mengungkit masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

Sementara Luhan-...tak jauh berbeda dari Sehun sepanjang perjalanannya menaiiki lift dia terus terisak sambil mencengkram kuat dadanya. Dia sungguh tak tahan melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu menderita, membuatnya sedikit egois untuk tidak mau ikut menderita karena melihat wajah Sehun dan hanya berjalan pergi secepat mungkin berharap kalau besok semua akan kembali baik-baik saja.

 _Ting...!_

Luhan segera berjalan cepat keluar dari dalam lift, mencari keberadaan sekertaris Kang sebelum Sehun mengejar dirinya dan membuat semua semakin sulit untuknya. Dia berjalan ke arah lobi sampai langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang mencengkram kuat lengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata dan sedikit menoleh untuk memberi pengertian pada Sehun.

"Sehun aku mohon, aku-.."

Seketika suara permohonan Luhan tercekat. Pria yang kini mencengkram erat lengannya bukan Sehun melainkan pria yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan menolak lamaran Sehun belum lama tadi. Seketika tubuhnya melemas saat cengkraman itu semakin kuat dan tatapan itu semakin mengerikan seolah bisa membunuhnya kapan saja jika dia memaksakan diri untuk melihatnya.

" _Seung-_ Seunghyun.." lidahnya terasa kelu memanggil nama yang kini begitu menakutkan untuknya membuat seluruh pergerakannya benar-benar membeku dan tak tahu harus berlari kemana lagi setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di Seoul?" desisnya terdengar begitu menakutkan membuat batin Luhan menjerit dan memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali saat ini.

"Seunghyun aku-.."

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BERADA DISINI."

" _Sehun tolong aku. Sehun"_ Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Seunghyun berteriak, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan hanya menunduk sambil memanggil nama Sehun. Berharap Sehun segera datang untuk menolongnya.

"IKUT AKU!"

" _tidak-...tidak lagi. aku tidak mau pergi lagi. sehun!"_

Luhan membelalak dan menggelengkan kuat kepalanya karena saat ini Seunghyun sedang membawanya pergi. Dia terus menangis memohon agar ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Namun rasa takutnya semakin menjadi saat Seunghyun membawanya ke basement dan menariknya menuju ke mobil yang entah akan membawanya pergi kemana.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Luhan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghempas kasar cengkraman tangan Seunghyun di lengannya.

"Kau!" Seunghyun semakin menggeram mendapati Luhan yang sudah berani melawannya. Membuat Luhan semakin takut karena saat ini Seunghyun kembali mencoba menarik tangannya lagi.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI-...TIDAK LAGI SEUNGHYUNNA!"

Luhan menjerit mengabaikan seluruh mata yang kini memandangnya. Dia bahkan berharap salah satu dari orang itu menolongnya dan segera membawanya pergi dari hadapan Seunghyun yang terlihat menakutkan saat ini.

"Kau tahu akibatnya jika kau tidak pergi dari sini kan?" katanya mulai mengancam Luhan yang semakin memucat dan menoleh ke segala arah berharap menemukan Sehun secepatnya.

"SEHUN AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA. KAU TIDAK BISA MENYAKITI SE-.."

 _BUGH...!_

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya saat melihat Seunghyun hendak memukulnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk merasakan panas dipipinya dan sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa rasa sakitnya tak kunjung ia rasakan meski terdengar suara pukulan didepannya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH LUHAN LAGI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN KEDUA TANGANKU SENDIRI!"

Luhan secara refleks membuka matanya karena begitu bahagia mendengar suara Sehun berada didepannya saat ini.

"BRENGSEK!"

Luhan baru saja akan berjalan mendekati Sehun sampai matanya membelalak karena saat ini Seunghyun balik memukul telak wajah Sehun. membuat Sehun tersungkur seketika di lantai

"SEHUN!"

Sehun yang masih mengembalikan kesadarannya hanya melihat samar wajah Luhan yang kini menjerit ketakutan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan lebih lama merasa ketakutan seperti ini karena sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi kondisi buah hatinya didalam sana.

Sehun berusaha bangun sampai kembali tersungkur karena Seunghyun kembali menghajarnya, membuat wajah Luhan semakin ketakutan sementara Sehun berusaha memberitahunya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Direktur-..Luhan-.."

"Paman bawa Luhan pergi dari sini dan tunggu sampai aku datang"

Sehun langsung memberikan instruksinya saat Sekertaris Kang datang ke Basement dan meminta Luhan untuk segera dibawa pergi saat ini juga. Luhan pun meronta di pelukan Sekertaris Kang saat pria paruh baya ini berusaha membawanya pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Seunghyun yang sedang saling memukul didepannya.

"CEPAT!"

" _tidak Sehun...SEHUUN! SEHUUUN!"_

Luhan pun masih berusaha meronta namun sia-sia karena Sekertaris Kang terus membawanya pergi menjauh dari Seunghyun dan Sehun yang kembali saling memukul tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Minumlah ini."

Wajah memar, bagian sudut bibir berdarah, pakaian berantakan dan nafas tersengal. Begitulah keadaan dua pria tampan yang baru saja saling memukul beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dan setelah saling memukul hampir dua puluh menit lamanya. Kedua pria yang sama-sama masih sangat mencintai Luhan itu memutuskan untuk mencoba berbicara dengan kepala dingin. Menyingkirkan emosi mereka dan berusaha menemukan jalan terbaik untuk semua masalah yang begitu membuat hidup mereka menderita saat ini.

"Aku hampir memukul Luhan. Aku-.." Seunghyun menatap kosong kedua tangannya dan begitu ketakutan menyadari kalau dia hampir saja kembali membuat Luhan terluka.

"Luhan baik-baik saja." Timpal Sehun menenggak cepat segelas bir yang ia pesan.

Seunghyun tertawa lirih dan tak lama ikut menenggak cepat bir yang diberikan Sehun untuknya "Aku rasa kita sudah tahu siapa yang akhirnya memenangkan hati Luhan." katanya mencengkram erat gelas kecil itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha merelakan namun masih terlalu marah untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Luhan telah kembali ke dekapan Sehun lagi saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku memenangkan hati Luhan?" Sehun bertanya hampa pada Seunghyun yang kini menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Dan hari ini aku mencoba melamar Luhan untuk menikah denganku, dan kau tahu apa jawabannya?"

Seunghyun menolak memandang Sehun dan tertawa pahit karena merasa Sehun sedang mengejeknya saat ini.

"Dia menolak lamaran yang aku lakukan."

Dan jawaban Sehun seketika membuat Seunghyun kembali menatapnya. Seunghyun melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu menderita tengah mengusap kasar wajahnya saat ini.

"Dan kau tahu apa alasan dia menolak lamaranku?" gumam Sehun kembali menuang bir ke masing-masing gelas kosong mereka saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang dia masih memikirkanmu. Apa kau makan dengan baik setelah kalian berpisah. Apa kau hidup dengan baik. Apa kau membencinya. Dia masih memikirkanmu dan tak ingin menyakitimu dengan pernikahan kami." Katanya tertawa lirih dan kembali menenggak kasar minumannya.

Seunghyun sendiri hanya terdiam tak menyangka kalau Luhan masih memikirkannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada pria cantiknya. Membuat hatinya meremat begitu sakit dan sangat menyesal karena dengan bodohnya melepaskan satu-satunya pria yang begitu ia cintai.

"Setiap hari dia ketakutan jika suatu saat nanti kau menemukannya masih berada di Seoul. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang membuatnya berkeringat di tengah malam. Kecelakaan malam itu bersamamu. Perceraiannya denganmu. Semua itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi kondisi psikis Luhan."

Seunghyun kembali mencengkram erat gelas kecil yang berada di tangannya dan tak lama tertawa lirih menyadari kalau dirinya dan Sehun sama sekali tak berbeda "Kenapa kita beruda terus menyakiti Luhan." ujarnya menggeram dan menenggak cepat bir yang berada di gelasnya kemudian sedikit terengah menatap Sehun.

"Kisah cinta kita begitu rumit. Kita bertiga berputar terlalu jauh hanya untuk kembali ke awal. Bedanya semuanya terasa semakin sulit karena masa lalu terus menghantui dan membuat kita terus menyesal semakin jauh."

Sehun membalas tatapan Seunghyun. Tak ada kemarahan lagi di tatapan kedua pria tampan itu. Hanya ada luka yang bisa dilihat di masing-masing pandangan karena untuk mereka mencintai pria seperti Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Pria cantik mereka begitu rapuh namun terus bertahan di atas kedua kakinya bahkan setelah semua hal mengerikan yang ia alami.

"Apa aku boleh meminta Luhan darimu?" gumam Sehun terdengar memohon dan putus asa.

"Apa aku boleh menjaganya dengan hidupku?"

"Apa aku boleh membuat hanya kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan setelah semua kejadian menyedihkan yang pria cantik kita alami? Apa aku-.."

"Lakukanlah."

Sehun yang sedang mencoba memohon pada Seunghyun seketika menoleh saat pria disampingnya memberikan jawaban.

"Lakukanlah Sehun. Buatlah Luhan kita bahagia. Dari awal semua kisah cinta ini bermula. Luhan memang hanya milikmu. Jadi jangan meminta maaf, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Gumam Seunghun yang kini menatap kosong kedepan

"Maaf karena datang ke kehidupan kalian dan membuat kalian begitu kesakitan dan kesulitan untuk bersama. Aku menyesal menyakitinya disaat aku masih sangat mencintainya. Setiap hari aku hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal karena membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku. Aku bersalah karena terus mengancamnya. Aku seperti _psikopat_ gila yang tak bisa melihat pria yang aku cintai berbahagia dengan orang lain. Tapi mendengar bagaimana dia masih mengkhawatirkan aku membuatku merasa sangat bahagia." Katanya kembali menuang bir di gelasnya dan menenggaknya dengan cepat.

Seunghyun berdiri dari kursinya dan kembali sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum akhirnya memegang bahu Luhan "Sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Luhan. Dan aku beritahu kepadamu satu hal, tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan kedua sepertimu, jadi jangan sia-sia kan kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Katanya tertawa getir memberitahu Sehun dengan seluruh ketidakrelaan didalam hatinya.

"Aku merelakan Luhan untukmu. Dan jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama yang pernah kita lakukan padanya. Pastikan dia tersenyum dan tertawa kali ini. Aku pergi,"

Sehun sendiri hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun. hatinya begitu berat bahkan untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Seunghyun. Dia tahu benar apa yang saat ini Seunghyun rasakan karena dia pernah berada di posisi Seunghyun. Dia pernah merelakan Luhan untuk berbahagia dengan Seunghyun. Kosong, hampa dan begitu tersesat serta rasa rindu yang begitu hebatnya namun menyadari tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Luhan bukan milikny lagi. Seperti itulah hari yang Sehun jalani tanpa Luhan disisinya.

Sehun kembali menuang bir di gelasnya dan tak lama kembali menenggaknya, sedikit terengah sebelum akhirnya sedikit tersenyum dan berterimakasih karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya "Terimakasih Seunghyun- _ssi._ Aku akan menjaga pria cantik kita mulai saat ini." katanya tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan yang pasti sudah menunggunya dengan cemas.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Sekertaris Kang pun kembali berlari ke tempat dimana Sehun dan Seunghyun saling memukul beberapa saat lalu.

"Sehun..." gumamnya merasa frustasi karena tak menemukan Sehun di tempat sebelumnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dan sedikit ingin berteriak sebelum

"Aku sudah bilang tunggu didalam mobil. Kenapa kau kembali berada disini?"

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat dan begitu lega melihat Sehunnya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum tampan seperti biasa walau kondisi wajahnya memar dan terdapat darah di sekitar sudut bibirnya.

"Sehunna." Gumamnya berlari dan memeluk cepat tubuh tegap yang selalu memberikan rasa nyaman untuknnya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Katanya terisak dan bersembunyi di dada Sehun membuat Sehun mengusap lembut punggung yang terus bergetar dipelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Seung-.."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba Seunghyun kembali muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sehun berada. Membuat Luhan secara refleks kembali memeluk Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Seunghyun.

Luhan sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya menyadari perubahan tatapan Seunghyun untuknya, biasanya mantan suaminya itu akan selalu menatap marah padanya. Namun saat ini yang Luhan rasakan adalah tatapan yang biasa Seunghyun berikan untuknya sebelum perceraian itu terjadi. Tatapan yang begitu lembut namun penuh luka itu membuat Luhan merasa tiba-tiba begitu sesak dan memutuskan untuk melepask kontak mata dengan Seunghyun yang berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Sehun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Luhan kembali bertanya saat memastikan Seunghyun sudah pergi.

" _sst.._ Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal saat ini. aku akan menceritakannya lain kali. Sekarang kita pergi kerumah sakit _hmm."_

"Rumah sakit? Apa kau terluka parah?"

Seketika Luhan langsung memeriksa tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun menangkup wajah cantik itu dan melumat pelan bibir Luhan karena bibirnya saat ini sedang terluka sebelum kembali menatap wajah cantik didepannya "Bukan aku. Tapi Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

" _hmm._ Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah resmi menjadi orang tua saat ini. Anak mereka seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan."

Wajah Luhan seketika berbinar dan tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya "Pria dua belas april ku bertambah satu _hmm."_ Katanya menggoda Sehun membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa walau hatinya masih sedikit memelas karena tak bisa menjadi orang tua secara utuh untuk calon buah hatinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hyuung."

Yunho yang sedang menunggu di luar ruangan pun tersenyum mendapati kedua adiknya berjalan cepat menghampirinya saat ini.

"Bayinya ada di dalam. Kalian cepatlah masuk."

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan sedikit mengernyit saat Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya "Kau masuklah lebih dulu. Aku ingin membersihkan wajahku Lu."

Luhan yang juga masih merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun begitu sedih di hari ulang tahunnya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum menatap pria tampannya "Aku menunggumu didalam." Katanya sedikit mencium pipi Sehun sebelum berlari kedalam untuk segera melihat _little Kyungsoo_ didalam sana meninggalkan kedua bersaudara Oh di luar saat ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu memar. Coba aku lihat."

Yunho memaksa untuk melihat wajah Sehun, namun Sehun menghindar menolak untuk dilihat oleh kakaknya. Namun karena sedikit paksaan Yunho membuat Sehun sedikit pasrah dan membiarkan kakaknya memeriksa wajahnya.

Sehun masih membiarkan Yunho melihat wajahnya dari dekat, membuatnya menyadari hampir setahun ini dia tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah Yunho dari dekat. Wajah yang selalu berusaha tenang saat bersamanya, wajah yang yang selalu dipaksakan tersenyum hanya untuk membuatnya tak menangis. Wajah yang selalu menyayanginya hampir seumur hidupnya, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya.

"Hyung." Katanya memanggil Yunho yang masih memeriksa dengan teliti wajahnya.

" _hmm."_ Katanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada memar Sehun

"Hyung."

"Ada apa? Bicaralah."

"Hyung."

Yunho sedikit mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk menatap adiknya yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini "Ada apa _hmm."_ Gumam Yunho menghapus air mata adiknya yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Gumam Sehun tercekat berniat menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan pada kakaknya namun gagal karena selamanya Sehun hanya akan menjadi adik kecil untuk Yunho.

"Bagaimana Luhan? apa kau sudah melamar Luhan?"

Sehun menunduk dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Lalu apa dia menerimanya?"

Sehun hanya kembali terdiam dan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap kakaknya "Luhan tidak menerimanya. Dia bilang dia membutuhkan waktu. Dia masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Seunghyun. Dia-.."

Yunho dengan cepat mendekap erat tubuh adiknya yang kini bergetar hebat. Kembali merasa bersalah karena dia juga merupaka salah satu penyebab atas semua penderitaan yang adik kecilnya rasakan.

Yunho mendongakan wajahnya, diam-diam menangis begitu tak tega menyadari kebahagiaan seperti jauh untuk adiknya, dia mengusap lembut punggung Sehun dan membiarkan adiknya menangis dan mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang saat ini ia rasakan "Bagaimana jika selamanya Luhan tidak mau menikah denganku. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia pergi lagi hyung."

" _sst..._ Sehun adik kecilku jangan seperti ini. Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu, dia mengalami trauma dan perlu waktu karena pernah gagal dalam pernikahannya. Kau harus bersabar _._ Aku janji kita tidak akan kehilangan Luhan lagi _hmm."_

"hyung"

"Aku disini Sehunna."

"hyung..."

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Gumam Yunho semakin mendekap erat tubuh yang biasanya selalu berdiri tegap dan tak terlihat tak pernah goyah sekalipun. Adiknya sudah mencapai batasnya bersabar dan wajar jika Sehun perlu mengeluarkan rasa gundahnya. Dia hanya ingin hidup berbahagia dengan Luhan selamanya. Tapi akan selalu ada hal yang membuat keduanya selalu terpisah dengan berbagai cara.

"hyung..."

"hyuuuuuung _arghhh!"_

Dan saat ini tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Sehun selain memanggil sebanyak-banyaknya kakak yang sudah berperan menjadi banyak hal untuknya. Membiarkan dirinya lemah agar Yunho tak memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkannya. Selamanya dia membutuhkan Luhan dan Yunho. Dua orang yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Dua orang yang selalu bersabar menghadapinya. Dan dua orang yang selalu menerimanya kembali setelah banyak hal buruk yang ia lakukan.

" _maafkan aku Sehun. maaf membuat ini kembali sulit untuk kita, aku mohon berikan aku sedikit waktu."_

Luhan ingin sekali berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengatakan semua rasa penyesalannya pada Sehun saat ini. Tapi saat Yunho tersenyum dan memberi isyarat bahwa Sehun akan-akan baik saja bersamanya. Membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu kedua bersaudara yang sejak awal Luhan mengenal mereka selalu membuatnya iri karena begitu saling menjaga dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _ ***again...inimasihtbc."**_

* * *

.

.

gw rasa gw emang spesialis 19 chapter deh :". dari dulu bikin cerita klo ga 19 kaya engap. ah sudahlah. deal-dealan. chap 19 tanggal 20 . oke!

.

 _btw gw kemaren ga janji updet restart tanggal 12 loh ya. gw janji bakal apdet. tapi gatau apa. maka lahirlah MFC. jadi itu yang marah cium nih :*_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previous**_

 _"Hyung." Katanya memanggil Yunho yang masih memeriksa dengan teliti wajahnya._

 _"_ _hmm."_ _Katanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada memar Sehun_

 _"Hyung."_

 _"Ada apa? Bicaralah."_

 _"Hyung."_

 _Yunho sedikit mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk menatap adiknya yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini "Ada apa_ _hmm."_ _Gumam Yunho menghapus air mata adiknya yang tiba-tiba terisak._

 _"Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Gumam Sehun tercekat berniat menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan pada kakaknya namun gagal karena selamanya Sehun hanya akan menjadi adik kecil untuk Yunho._

 _"Bagaimana Luhan? apa kau sudah melamar Luhan?"_

 _Sehun menunduk dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Lalu apa dia menerimanya?"_

 _Sehun hanya kembali terdiam dan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap kakaknya "Luhan tidak menerimanya. Dia bilang dia membutuhkan waktu. Dia masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Seunghyun. Dia-.."_

 _Yunho dengan cepat mendekap erat tubuh adiknya yang kini bergetar hebat. Kembali merasa bersalah karena dia juga merupaka salah satu penyebab atas semua penderitaan yang adik kecilnya rasakan._

 _Yunho mendongakan wajahnya, diam-diam menangis begitu tak tega menyadari kebahagiaan seperti jauh untuk adiknya, dia mengusap lembut punggung Sehun dan membiarkan adiknya menangis dan mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang saat ini ia rasakan "Bagaimana jika selamanya Luhan tidak mau menikah denganku. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia pergi lagi hyung."_

 _"_ _sst..._ _Sehun adik kecilku jangan seperti ini. Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu, dia mengalami trauma dan perlu waktu karena pernah gagal dalam pernikahannya. Kau harus bersabar_ _._ _Aku janji kita tidak akan kehilangan Luhan lagi_ _hmm."_

 _"hyung"_

 _"Aku disini Sehunna."_

 _"hyung..."_

 _"Maafkan aku Sehun." Gumam Yunho semakin mendekap erat tubuh yang biasanya selalu berdiri tegap dan tak terlihat tak pernah goyah sekalipun. Adiknya sudah mencapai batasnya bersabar dan wajar jika Sehun perlu mengeluarkan rasa gundahnya. Dia hanya ingin hidup berbahagia dengan Luhan selamanya. Tapi akan selalu ada hal yang membuat keduanya selalu terpisah dengan berbagai cara._

 _"hyung..."_

 _"hyuuuuuung_ _arghhh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Last Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Life is the only game which has no pause, no resume and no_ ** _restart_** _. You have to be careful enough to never fail and not to be hurt_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Triplet794 present new story_

 **Restart**

 _Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan_

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _We had the right love at the wrong time_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian**_

 _Cklek….!_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan perlahan dan tak lama pria tampan yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas rutinnya memasuki tempat yang bisa membuat rasa lelahnya hilang seketika.

Pria muda yang kini sudah resmi menjadi seorang ayah pun tampak memicingkan matanya mencari dimana ketiga malaikatnya berada. Dan seketika bibirnya tersenyum melihat kedua putra kembarnya sedang tertidur dengan pria cantiknya yang berada di tengah-tengah malaikat kecil mereka.

" _Appa.."_

Oh Hanse yang merupakan si bungsu dari putra kembarnya tampak memanggil ayahnya yang kini berjalan perlahan menghampiri tempat tidur kecil yang berada persis dibawah tempat tidur utama yang biasa digunakan oleh kedua orang tua si kembar untuk melepas lelah atau sekedar melakukan kegiatan panas mereka dimalam hari.

"Hanseyaa appa pulang." gumam Sehun mencium bibir putra bungsunya sekilas sebelum meminta Hanse untuk tidak bersuara karena akan mengganggu kakak dan ibunya.

"Hanse haus?" katanya berbisik membuat balita dua tahun itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kemari nak."

Dan mengikuti instruksi ayahnya, Hanse pun merangkak perlahan seolah tahu tidak boleh membangunkan kakak dan ibunya. Tatapannya hanya memandang ayahnya dan tak lama tertawa senang saat sang ayah menggendongnya ke pelukannya.

"Jagoan ayah pintar sekali." gumam Sehun masih berbisik dan tak lama membawa putra bungsunya keluar kamar dengan perlahan.

"Appa... hyung."

"Hyung?"

Sehun pun mengikuti kemana arah Hanse menunjuk dan tak lama tersenyum mendapati Haowen yang keluar dari kamarnya dan sedang mengusap matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Hey Jagoan. Kau haus juga?" Haowen mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa dan mengusap gemas kepala keponakannya.

"Pegang tangan paman."

Haowen yang masih memejamkan matanya pun menggandeng tangan pamannya dan mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya.

"Hanse duduk disini." gumam Sehun membawa Hanse duduk di tempat duduk khusus balita yang sengaja disediakan di rumah mereka.

"Hyung duduk disini." tambahnya menggendong Haowen ke kursi yang biasa Haowen gunakan.

"Tunggu disini."

Sehun pun melonggarkan dasinya lalu melepasnya asal sebelum membuka lemari es untuk memberikan minuman pada putra dan keponakannya.

"Aku rasa ini oke." gumamnya membawa jus apel yang biasa Luhan dan Jaejoong siapkan untuk anak-anak mereka dan memberikannya pada dua anak yang benar-benar terlihat haus saat ini.

"Minum ini. Setelah selesai cepat kembali tidur hmm."

Kedua balita itu pun mengangguk dan dengan cepat menyesap jus yang Sehun berikan untuk mereka masing-masing.

Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana kedua putra kembarnya bersama Haowen dan Taeoh hidup dan tumbuh besar bersama. Keempatnya bahkan saling mencari jika dalam seminggu tak main bersama.

"Samchon."

" _hmm."_

"Haowen buat lukisan di sekolah tadi."

"Lukisan apa?" katanya bertanya pada keponakannya yang memang sudah mulai masuk belajar di taman kanak-kanak.

"Itu."

Katanya menunjuk ke dinding membuat Sehun secara refleks menoleh dan tersenyum melihat apa yang digambar Haowen disana. Keponakannya menggambar keseluruhan keluarga mereka termasuk dengan Janggu dan Monggu didalamnya. Walau gambar itu tidak terlalu bagus tapi sangat menunjukkan kalau Haowen benar-benar menyayangi seluruh keluarga besarnya.

"Kenapa kau hebat sekali hmm." Sehun mengusap sayang rambut Haowen membuat keponakannya itu tertawa senang karena dipuji.

"Appa. Hanse juga mau sepelti hyung."

"Mau apa sayang?"

"Itu... Eomma..Jongie sama Kyungie"

Sehun pun sedikit mengernyit tak mengerti ucapan putranya sampai Haowen membawakan sesuatu yang berada di ruang bermain mereka dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"Hanse mau Lulu sepelti ini."

Sehun awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua balita didepannya. Dia hanya memandang kosong gambar itu cukup lama sampai kemudian tersenyum pahit mengetahui apa yang diinginkan putra bungsunya.

"Kau ingin eomma terlihat cantik seperti Jongie dan Kyungie ya?"

Hanse mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum menunjukkan serentetan giginya yang baru tumbuh membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa karenanya "Kalau begitu cepat kembali tidur dan cepat tumbuh besar. Ayah akan mencoba melamar ibumu lagi tahun ini." gumam Sehun tertawa pahit takut jika dia memulai kembali lamarannya lagi setelah dua tahun lamanya. Luhan akan kembali menolak dirinya.

Sehun dan Luhan memang belum mengikat janji sebagai sepasang suami istri yang akan saling berbagi dalam keadaan susah maupun senang. Tapi walau begitu tak membuat keduanya mengingkari status mereka yang kini tengah menjadi orang tua dari kedua malaikat kecil mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan melakukan berbagai hal layaknya pasangan. Mereka saling mencintai, melakukan kegiatan selayaknya sepasang kekasih, menjadi orang tua sempurna untuk Hanse dan Sehan. Bahkan bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil layaknya kedua putra mereka yang sedang memperebutkan mainan. Semua terlihat sempurna untuk semua mata yang melihatnya kecuali status mereka yang masih memutuskan untuk tak mengikat satu sama lain dan menjadi orang tua sempurna untuk kedua putra kembar mereka yang sebentar lagi akan berusia tiga tahun bulan depan.

"Kalian sudah selesai minum juice kalian?"

Baik Haowen dan Hanse mengangguk cepat membuat Sehun tertawa kecil dan segera membawa Hanse ke pelukannya sementara tangannya yang bebas meminta tangan Haowen agar menggandengnya.

"Appa. Hanse mau dengan hyung."

"Mau apa?" gumam Sehun bertanya bingung sebelum tertawa baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan putra bungsunya " _ah-..._ Hanse mau tidur dengan Haowen hyung?"

"Neeeeee."

Sehun yang merasa gemas pun mencium telak bibir putranya sebelum melihat Haowen yang juga tertawa karena Hanse memang selalu membuat hal konyol dan tak terduga sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang bahkan tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali.

"Hyung. Apa Hanse boleh tidur dengan hyung malam ini?" gumam Sehun bertanya pada Haowen dan menggenggam erat jemari keponakannya sementara mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Tentu saja."

"Aigoo Haowen hyung yang terbaik." katanya mengusak cepat kepala Haowen membuat Hanse mengangguk senang mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya dan sepupu kesayangan balita tiga tahun yang sedang tersenyum senang di pelukan ayahnya.

"Ayah tinggal dulu. Jangan mengganggu Haowen hyung. Besok hyung harus "

Hanse mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun yang baru selesai membaringkan Hanse disamping Haowen tersenyum dan mencium kening putranya sebelum beralih ke Haowen "Mimpi indah jagoan."

Haowen mengangguk dan segera memejamkan matanya saat pamannya mulai menaikkan selimut dan mematikan lampu di kamarnya.

"Hanse jangan ganggu hyung. Janji pada ayah."

Sehun benar-benar tersenyum gemas pada putra bungsunya saat si balita yang mulai mengganggu Haowen seketika diam dan berpura-pura tidur didekat Hyungnya. Membuatnya benar-benar harus memperingatkan putranya sebelum meninggalkan kamar yang dipenuhi dengan nuansa merah didalamnya.

"Selamat malam jagoan ayah dan jagoan paman."

"Selamat malam paman."

" _bye appa."_

Dan setelahnya Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan putra kecilnya yang tidur bersama dengan hyung favoritnya setelah Sehan dikamar milik Haowen.

Pria tampan yang tampak kelelahan itu sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan berjalan tanpa suara mendekati sosok mungil dan sosok cantik yang tidur dengan saling memeluk saat ini.

"Sehan… appa benar-benar harus memeluk ibumu. Kau mengalah sebentar ya nak." gumam Sehun berbisik di telinga putra sulungnya yang hanya memiliki perbedaan lima menit dengan putra bungsunya.

Si kecil yang tubuhnya diangkat secara paksa oleh ayahnya hanya menggeliat kecil dan segera mencari boneka beruangnya yang biasa ia peluk untuk tidur. Membuat sang ayah terkekeh dan sedikit berterimakasih pada putra sulungnya yang memang selalu lebih bisa diajak bekerjasama dibanding sang adik.

Merasa Sehan tak lagi menggeliat, Sehun perlahan berjalan merangkak menghampiri pria cantiknya yang kini tertidur sangat nyenyak terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang begitu teratur dan terdengar dalam di setiap hembusannya.

"Sejak kau kecil hingga kini kau memiliki dua putra. Kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah Lu. Selalu membuatku berdebar secara menggila tanpa alasan." gumamnya sedikit membenarkan poni Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah tenang pria cantik yang kini tertidur pulas didepannya dan dengan cepat mengangkat _bridal_ pria cantiknya untuk segera pindah ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Sehun.."

Merasa tubuhnya diangkat pun membuat si pemilik mata rusa itu mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit merona karena saat ini Sehun sudah mengungkungnya dan berada di atasnya dengan tersenyum penuh arti menatapnya.

"Kau terbangun?"

Luhan mengangguk dan sesekali membalas kecupan Sehun yang bertubi-tubi di bibirnya sebelum menyadari kalau putra bungsunya tak ada di kamar mereka.

"Mana Hanse?"

" _ah-.._.malaikat kecil kita tidur bersama hyung favoritnya."

"Kau membiarkan Hanse kembali mengganggu Haowen?" gumam Luhan bertanya sambil melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun dan berharap bisa segera menyentuh dada bidang pria tampannya yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya berdebar.

"Dia berjanji untuk menjadi anak baik Lu."

Suara Sehun mulai memberat menandakan dirinya sudah tak bisa bersikap normal. Pria tampan itu kini sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan untuk menyesap sesekali menjilat leher putih yang selalu terekspos seksi didepan matanya.

" _Se-hmppph._."

Sehun pun kembali menatap pria cantik yang berada dibawahnya dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka untuk meminta persetujuan dari pria seksi dibawahnya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali tidur sayang?"

Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum menggelengkan lemah kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Tidak sama sekali."

Sehun pun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum semakin menatap dalam ke mata Luhan "Kalau begitu layani aku beberapa jam."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan ayah dari kedua putranya dengan tangan yang terus sibuk melucuti kancing kemeja Sehun. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membuang asal kemeja Sehun ke arah berlawanan dengan keberadaan putra sulung mereka yang sedang sibuk memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan Luhan." gumam Sehun meraba paha dalam Luhan dengan bibir yang masih sibuk menjamah leher putih jenjang milik Luhan. Membuat si pemilik tubuh seketika menegang, tak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan kenikmatan bersama pria tampannya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan, mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Membuatnya dengan sengaja menggesekan junior mereka yang masih tertutup celana dengan pelan.

" _nghmphhh_.." Luhan mulai mengerang sebagai respon saat Sehun menjilati bibir Luhan membuatnya dengan cepat membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menerima lidah Sehun dan tak lama keduanya saling memainkan lidah, seakan tak mau kalah dan membuktikan siapa yang paling terbakar di malam panas ini dengan Lelehan saliva yang kini telah membasahi leher Luhan, karena saat ini Sehun memutar-mutar lidah mereka, menghisap, dan digigitnya kecil-kecil lidah Luhan dengan gerakan berulang.

" _nnnghhhh… hnnhhhh.. hhh… nnghh… nghh_ " Suara desahan Luhan semakin terdengar karena gesekan junior mereka yang semakin cepat, Luhan menggesek berlawanan dengan arah Sehun menggeseknya. Rasa malu telah dilupakannya karena saat ini Luhan hanya ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada Sehun, berharap rasa lelah pria tampannya segera menghilang dengan kegiatan panas mereka malam ini.

Sehun pun dengan tiba-tiba menyudahi bermain dengan lidah Luhan yang membuatnya semakin menggila. Dia kemudian kembali fokus pada leher Luhan, menghisap dengan cepat dan kuat membuat Luhan seketika tersentak dan mendongakan lehernya ke atas agar Sehun lebih mudah meninggalkan tanda kebiruan di leher putihnya. Hal itu sontak membuat putra bungsu keluarga Oh yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai seorang ayah menggigit dan menjilat hingga berbekas dan jelas sekali terlihat tanda cinta yang ia buat dikulit putih dan mulus milik Luhan.

 _"Ahh.. ah… ahhhh…"_ Luhan mendesah sambil menutup matanya menikmati lidah Sehun yang berada dilehernya, dan semakin berdebar saat Sehun beralih menghisap dibawah dan dibelakang telinganya yang sensitive dengan hisapan kecil-kecil. Sehun sendiri sengaja membiarkan Lidahnya berjalan dengan pelan untuk merasakan kulit putih dan mulus Luhan. Membuat tubuh mungil yang kini berada dibawahnya semakin menegang, dan tanpa sadar Luhan membusungkan dadanya hingga nipplenya dan nipple Sehun bersentuhan, membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk keduanya yang semakin bergairah.

"Kau cantik sayang...terlalu cantik." gumam Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan sambil melepas paksa piyama Luhan dengan menggoda membuat junior Luhan semakin menegang dan mengeras dan tak sengaja kembali bergesekan dengan junior Sehun yang juga sudah mulai mengeras karena kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sehun yang merasakan junior Luhan mengeras hanya tersenyum menatap Luhan sekilas dan beralih kebahunya. Dia menghisap dan menjilat bahu Luhan dengan menggoda berniat meninggalkan tanda cinta yang sama yang telah ia tinggalkan di leher putih pria cantiknya. Semakin turun hingga perlahan menuju ke dada Luhan, dan akhirnya mata tajamnya menatap nipple pink yang telah mengeras dan menggoda yang seolah meminta dirinya untuk segera menghisap kuat nipple yang semenjak kelahiran kedua putra mereka, terpaksa mmebuat Sehun harus berbagi dengan kedua putra kembarnya.

 _"Akhh!... mmnhhh Se-...nnghh sshhh "_ Luhan menggenggam erat sprai kasurnya dan tangannya satu lagi meremas rambut Sehun yang memainkan lidahnya dinipple Luhan. dia terus melahap dan menghisap kuat nipple pink menggoda milik pria cantiknya sementara tangan satunya sibuk bermain di nipple menggoda Luhan yang belum sempat ia jamah dengan mulutnya. Sehun semakin menjadi mencubit, menarik sedikit menggigit gemas nipple Luhan, membuat si pemilikik tubuh kembali harus menggelinjang melengkungkan kakinya karena sensasi yang diberikan pria tampannya sungguh membuatnya menggila.

Luhan yang tak mau tinggal diam pun, diam-diam membawa tangannya untuk merengkuh tenguk Sehun agar semakin memperdalam hisapannya pada nipple yang selalu diperebutkan oleh tiga jagoannya setiap hari. Dirinya diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu bernafsu menghisap nipple nya agar berubah warna dan seketika terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Sehun,Sehan dan Hanse selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah siapa yang akan mendapat " _jatah"_ menghisap nipple menggoda ibu mereka dan selalu berakhir kalah dengan kelicikan sang ayah yang selalu memenangkan jatah terbanyak dengan ibunya

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang " gumam Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat sementara tangannya segera melucuti celana kerja dan celana piyama Luhan, tapi tak lupa menjilat pelan telinga Luhan membuat Luhan semakin resah karenanya.

Sehun tersenyum menyadari bagaimana respon Luhan sementara tangannya diam-diam mengelus selangkangan Luhan agar paha Luhan lebih terbuka lebar. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui dan secara refleks dia melebarkan paha dan kakinya memeluk pinggang Sehun yang menindihnya membuat junior mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sehun pun sedikit tersenyum merasakan junior Luhan yang basah menyentuh juniornya. Dan secara perlahan pula dia mengelus junior Luhan dengan pelan dan dijilatnya bibir Luhan dengan sensual. Disentuh-sentuhnya junior Luhan dengan satu jarinya membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang dan langsung mengemut bibir bawah Sehun sebagai respon atas perlakuan pria tampannya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan bernapsu dengan bibirnya sedikit tersenyum sementara tangannya fokus memberi kenikmatan di selangkangan Luhan.

Luhan yang tak sabar pun mengambil alih ciuman Sehun dengan ganas, digigit-gigitnya bibir Sehun dan dihisap-hisapnya, dijilatnya seluruh bibir Sehun dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun. Membuat ciuman panas keduanya tak terelakan lagi.

" _Nngh…"_ Luhan sedikit mengerang saat jari Sehun mulai mengusap intim hole nya, dan semakin mengusapnya hingga satu jari Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam hole nya dan seolah beradaptasi untuk tidak bergerak agar Luhan terbiasa dengan sensasinya.

Luhan pun berniat mengabaikan rasa sakit di selangkannya dengan tetap mengemut dan menarik-narik lidah Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Sehun mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya keluar-masuk didalam hole Luhan, ia merasakan jarinya terjepit dengan ketatnya hole Luhan yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Pria tampan itu semakin menyeringai saat melihat reaksi Luhan yang tidak kesakitan dengan satu jarinya, membuat Sehun tanpa ragu langsung saja menambahkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam hole Luhan, hingga ada tiga jari didalam hole Luhan membuat Luhan reflek menggigit bibir Sehun dengan kuat.

"Sakit sayang-..sa-.. _hmphh_ " Luhan mengerang pelan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka karena merasa sangat penuh dibagian bawahnya, Menyadari pria cantiknya kesakitan membuat Sehun mendiamkan jarinya didalam hole Luhan, dia berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan mengecup berkali-kali bibir Luhan agar Luhan rileks dengan jarinya yang berada diholenya dan sesekali mengelus junior Luhan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Sehun mengocok junior Luhan dengan pelan agar Luhan merasakan nikmat dan tidak terlalu sakit pada holenya. Dan sementara dia mencoba membuat Luhan melupakan rasa sakitnya, dua mulai merasakan hole Luhan sangat sempit dan dengan perlahan digerakkannya jarinya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Luhan. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman namun mulai kenikmatan karena jari Sehun yang bergerak-gerak melebarkan holenya dengan juniornya yang dimanjakan oleh tangan Sehun yang bebas. Keduanya masih sempat bertatapan sampai

 _"A-aahkk! Nnnghh!"_ Tiba-tiba Luhan mendesah keras saat jari Sehun menyentuh satu titik kenikmatannya didalam hole Luhan. Melihat itu Sehun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya disatu titik dan terus menghentaknya kuat membuat Luhan semakin tak sanggup meladeni permainan Sehun yang begitu membuatnya menggila."Kau bisa membuat putra kita bangun sayang." Bisiknya mencoba mencari bibir Luhan dan mulai kembali melumatnya dengan jari yang terus masuk dan keluar didalam hole yang begitu terasa menjepit jarinya didalam sana.

 _"Nnggh.. Sehunn.. nnhhahhh… emmhh"_ Luhan sengaja melebarkan pahanya saat jari Sehun semakin cepat menyentuh dan menghentak prostatnya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang memejamkan matanya dan mendesah karena jarinya.

Pria tampan itu semakin tersenyum saat dliriknya junior Luhan yang mengacung tegang mengkilat dengan cairan yang telah banyak keluar dari Juniornya. Dan tak perlu berlama-lama untuk Sehun menumbuk prostat Luhan berkali-kali sambil melebarkan holenya dengan menggerakkan jarinya seperti menggunting agar junior besarnya dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Luhan semakin menggeliat dan menundukkan wajahnya didada Sehun sambil menjilat leher Sehun yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Luhan menggigit dan menghisap leher Sehun membuat kissmark seperti lehernya. Dan saat sedang menikmati hentakan kuat jari Sehun dibawah sana dia harus mengerang frustasi karena Sehun langsung mengeluarkan semua jarinya dari hole Luhan

"Kenapa? Aku mengganggu kesenanganmu ya?" gumam Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terlihat cemberut, dikecupnya bibir Luhan cukup lama sebelum ia mengangkat paha Luhan ke bahunya dan mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Luhan yang terlihat sudah terbiasa dimasuki saat ini. Sehun sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya sementara Luhan yang tidak sabar menggerakkan pinggulnya agar junior Sehun masuk ke holenya.

"Lihat siapa yang tak tahan lagi saat ini." gumam Sehun menggoda Luhan sambil menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke hole Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. "Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang. Oke?"

" _Hunn_ …~" Luhan memegang bahu Sehun dan semakin memeluk erat leher pria tampannya mengangguk dan menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Sungguh tatapan menggoda.

"Aku bisa kembali memasukkan jariku lagi kalau kau mau. Kau bisa mencapai nikmatmu tanpa aku masuki sayang." Katanya menggoda Luhan yang terlihat membelalak saat ini, membuatnya tertawa gemas karena sangat menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang menahan hasratnya untuk mencapai kenikmatan percintaan mereka.

"Jangan menggodaku…" katanya terdengar kesal namun penuh desahan memohon didalam suaranya agar ayah dari kedua putranya ini segera menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka dan segera membuatnya meraskan kenikmatan percintaan mereka.

"a _raaseo..araseo..._ Aku akan membuatmu mendesah sebentar lagi" gumam Sehun mencium berkali-kali seluruh wajah Luhan sambil memposisikan juniornya ke hole Luhan. "Kau boleh menggigitku sayang, aku akan langsung." Gumam Sehun memberi aba-aba pada Luhan dan tak lama melesaakkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan dan

 _"Ahhh!"_ Luhan berteriak tertahan sambil menggigit kencang pundak Sehun tak mau membangunkan putra sulungnya saat seluruh holenya terasa penuh oleh junior besar Sehun. Sehun pun ikut memejamkan matanya saat Luhan menggigit kencang pundaknya dan saat hole Luhan benar-benar menjepit juniornya membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera menggerakan juniornya namundia tidak mau egois dan memutuskan untu mendiamkan juniornya didalam hole Luhan sementara Luhan membiasakan diri dengan junior yang tengah bersarang di hole nya dibawah sana.

"Bolehkah aku menggerakkannya sekarang? Aku tidak tahan sayang.." Luhan yang mendengar erangan tertahan Sehun sedikit tersenyum menyadari Sehun sama tak nyamannya dengan dirinya jika juniornya tetap berada didalam sana tanpa digerakkan. Membuatnya langsung mengangguk memberi persetujuan pada pria tampannya.

Sehun pun tersenyum senang dan mulai menggerekkan juniornya dengan perlahan didalam hole Luhan, dan untuk membuat Luhan tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan dia bermain di nipple Luhan, dipelintirnya nipple Luhan dengan kedua jarinya, Sesekali mencubit kencang dan mengusap sensual nipple kemerahan itu membuat tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dan bergerak-gerak keatas kebawah mengikuti sodokan junior Sehun didalam holenya.

" _Ah.. ahhnnh… annghh.. sehunnie… di-disanah nggh cepath… mmh._." Luhan mulai merasa nikmat karena junior Sehun bergerak teratur masuk keluar kedalam hole nya. Luhan sudah tidak merasakan perih lagi diholenya yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya yang sedang mengikuti hentakan pria dari kedua putranya yang kini berada di atasnya dan sedang tersenyum menatap ke arahnya.

Luhan berbalik menatap mata Sehun dan melihat wajah pria yang merupakan cinta pertamanya dengan lembut, dipeluknya leher Sehun seakan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun jauh dengannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali menyerah pada gairah Sehun yang tak akan pernah bisa Luhan tolak sampai kapanpun.

" _nghh_ Sehunnie.. lebih cepath… _akhh_ " Luhan berbisik dengan pelan karena ingin merasakan junior Sehun didalam holenya lebih dalam. Mendengar permintaan Luhan pun, membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menghentak semakin ke dalam bagian terdalam dari hole Luhan. Sehun sendiri sedikit mengerang bisa merasakan juniornya dijepit dengan erat oleh hole Luhan dan mulai lebih mempercepat hentakannya dihole Luhan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Lu- _nghmphhh_ … kau sungguh luar bia-.. _nghhmphh_ " Sehun merasa gila dengan hole sempit Luhan yang menjepit juniornya. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan tajam dan terus menggerakkan juniornya di hole Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan Sehun karena saat ini semakin sibuk mengerang dan mendesah.

Merasa ingin membuat suasana semakin panas pun, ibu dua anak dari putra kembarnya itu pun menarik tubuh Sehun agar lebih menempel dan mendekat dengan tubuhnya, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Sehun yang manly, dan dengan sengaja mendesah dibawah telinga Sehun. sedikit tersenyum karena rencananya menggoda Sehun berhasil terbukti dengan gerakan Sehun yang semakin kuat dan cepat menumbuk dan menemukan prostatnya seketika

" _Sehun!_ " Luhan seketika membelalak saat hentakan kuat Sehu yang berada diholenya menyentuh titik prostatnya. Membuatnya menggeliat resah dan semakin menyempitkan hole nya agar tusukan Sehun semakin terasa nikmat untuknya sampai

' _Sehun aku da-...hmppphhh.."_

Hanya beberapa hentakan kuat dari junior Sehun yang menemukan prostatnya langsung membuat Luhan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya diperut Sehun, membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakan sodokannya agar Luhan dapat menikmati klimaksnya dan dengan sengaja mengocok junior Luhan agar spermanya keluar semua hingga tangannya juga basah oleh sperma Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan dadanya turun naik mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Sementara ayah dari Hanse dan Sehan ini masih terus mengelus juniornya agar kembali menegang dan kembali ke permainan panas mereka yang sudah berlangsung hampir dua jam lamanya.

 _"Mmmh…"_ Luhan membuka matanya menatap Sehun dengan sayu dan sedikit terengah menyadari juniornya yang kembali menegang karena pria tampannya benar-benar tahu bagaimana membangkitkan gairah liar Luhan yang tersembunyi dibalik rasa malunya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan kelelahan hanya tersenyum dan menjilati tangannya sendiri yang terkena cairan sperma Luhan. Setelahnya, Sehun mulai lagi menggerakkan dengan pelan juniornya didalam hole Luhan membuat Luhan kembali mendesah dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak dan lebih terdengar sexy untuknya. Tidak tahan dengan gerakan pelan, Sehun langsung menggerakkan juniornya semakin cepat didalam hole Luhan. Luhan yang baru saja mendapatkan klimaksnya merasakan holenya kembali ditusuk tepat pada sweetspotnya oleh ujung junior Sehun yang seketika membuatnya mendesah kuat.

" _ahnghh! Nnghh! Sehun-..aaah nnnghh mmhhh~ ahhhh_ " Luhan mendesah terputus-putus mengikuti gerakan sodokan pinggul Sehun kedalam holenya dengan dalam. " _Ahhh shhh_ …. i-ini sungguh nikmat.. kau sungguh ketath…" Sehun menggesek-gesekkan juniornya didalam hole Luhan, digerakkannya ke kanan-kiri membuat pinggul Luhan juga mengikuti gerakan junior Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat paha Luhan hingga ke bahunya, membuat hole Luhan terlihat lebih jelas dengan junior Sehun didalamnya. Sehun tersenyum sangat senang sambil terus mengeluar masukan juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan sambil menikmati erangan dan desahan Luhan yang menyebutkan namanya.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Luhan cukup lama, sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya dan hanya merasakan gesekan junior Sehun yang berada dalam holenya.

" _nghh..lagi-..Sehunna aku -_ " Luhan mengerang dalam kecupan Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin menyeringai dan dengan sengaja menghentak kuat hole sempit yang sedang memanjakan juniornya dan tak lama

 _"Akkh!_ " Luhan merasakan holenya penuh dan hangat karena cairan Sehun yang sangat banyak mengalir hingga keluar holenya membuat Luhan juga mengeluarkan cairannya diperut Sehun.

Mereka klimaks bersama dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya merasakan nikmatnya klimaks mereka. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan setelah mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam tubuh Luhan, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan juniornya didalam hole Luhan.

 _"Engh…"_ Luhan sedikit mengerang dengan gerakannya sendiri, diciumnya bahu Sehun yang basah karena keringat dan menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya melihat Luhan dengan diam, ia sedikit terangsang dengan gerakan hole Luhan.

"Kau tidak berniat melakukannya lagi kan?" gumam Luhan terkekeh dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyatu dengan tubuhmu lebih lama. Kau tenang saja." Katanya membalas dan mulai mendekap erat tubuh Luhan dengan posisi juniornya yang tak terlepas dari hole Luhan.

"Kau nyaman kan?" Sehun bertanya memastikan pada Luhan.

"Sangat nyaman, aku merasa penuh dengan dirimu." Katanya membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Kenapa Sehan sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara kita." Luhan yang kini bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun tak sengaja melihat Sehan yang masih tertidur dengan posisi memeluk boneka beruangnya dan sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara berisik yang berasal dari percintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku lebih menyukai Sehan daripada Hanse, setidaknya Sehan tahu kalau orang tuanya sedang membuat adik untuknya dia tak pernah mengganggu. Tapi jika itu Hanse, aku baru membuka piyamamu saja dia sudah mena-.. _awwwhhh"_

Sehun sedikit meringis saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencubit perutnya membuatnya mengernyit tak mengerti "Aku salah apa?" katanya bertanya bingung.

"Mereka itu putramu. Jadi jangan membedakan mereka, kau tahu putra bungsumu sangat sensitf kan?"

" _ah-..._ Begitu ya? Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Sekarang cepat tidur. Aku lelah." Gumam Luhan kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman karena tubuh mereka masih menyatu saat ini.

Sehun sendiri ingin membicarakan apa yang Hanse inginkan pada Luhan, membuatnya ragu namun pada akhirnya bersuara "Luhan-..."

" _hmmh.."_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

Sehun sedikit menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali bersuara "Aku-.."

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat memucat saat ini, membuatnya sedikit bertanya "Sehun kau kena-.."

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya karena sama sekali tak tahu bagaiman cara melamar Luhan lagi setelah lamaran pertamanya ditolak hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

Luhan pun sedikit menggeliat dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun "Aku juga mencintaimu." Gumamnya memejamkan matanya erat dan tak lama tertidur di pelukan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum lirih saat ini. Merasa begitu menderita karena keinginan untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya seperti sangat sulit untuknya. Membuatnya selalu merasa kesepian bahkan saat keluarga kecilnya berkumpul dan tertawa bersama.

" _Aku harus bagaimana."_ Gumamnya menjerit tertahan begitu membenci dirinya karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat keluarga kecilnya bahagia seutuhnya. Mata Sehun tak sengaja memandang tubuh mungil Sehan yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya, merasa sedikit bersalah tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kedua putranya kelak jika mereka bertanya kenapa kedua orang tuanya tak menjadi orang tua sepenuhnya untuk mereka, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum lirih dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh Luhan "Maafkan Appa nak." Gumamnya menatap kosong punggung putranya dan sedikit tersenyum menyadari kedua buah hatinya tumbuh dengan sehat dan sempurna.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Hyung..."

Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk putranya pun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum saat Luhan yang menggendong kedua putranya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Lu."

" _hmm.._ Pagi hyung." Gumamnya membalas dan sedikit kerepotan menurunkan kedua putranya yang selalu bersemangat jika melihat Haowen memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa kau akan mengantar Haowen berangkat sekolah hyung?"

"Hari ini Paman Kang yang mengantar Haowen. Aku sedang tidak enak badan Lu. Kau tahu kehamilan keduaku benar-benar membuatku merasakan mual sepanjang hari sudah sebulan ini."

"Itu wajar hyung. Kau harus beradaptasi lagi setelah lima tahun tak mengandung. Kau akan baik-baik saja hyung."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menutup tas Haowen dengan perlahan dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan "Kau benar. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katanya mengiyakan dan berjalan mendekati Haowen yang tampak masih mengantuk pagi ini.

"Apa Jagoan Jongie sudah sarapan?"

Jaejoong mencium kening Sehan dan Hanse bergantian. Bertanya pada kedua keponakannya yang terlalu berbeda untuk dikatakan kembar. Karena saat wajah Sehan sangat menyerupai Sehun maka Hanse tak mau kalah dengan memiliki wajah yang begitu menyerupai wajah Luhan, membuat orang bertanya-tanya bahwa yang memiliki saudara kembar adalah Sehun dan Luhan bukan Sehan dan Hanse.

"Sudah Jongie." Gumam Hanse membalas dengan semangat.

"Sehan sudah?"

Sehan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh karena sikap dingin Sehan yang sudah tak perlu ditanya berasal darimana.

"Eomma Haowen terlambat."

Mendengar anaknya mengeluh membuat Jaejoong melihat jam dinding dan sedikit bertanya-tanya karena paman Kang tak kunjung datang untuk mengantar putranya berangkat ke sekolah.

Luhan yang melihatnya Jaejoong kesulitan pun sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali meletakkan gelasnya dan berjalan menghampiri ke tempat dimana kakak ipar dan keponakannya berada "Haowen. Apa tidak masalah kalau Lulu yang mengantarmu ke sekolah?"

Haowen yang diberikan penawaran itu pun seketika berbinar dan menganggukan cepat kepalanya "Tentu saja." Katanya bersemangat namun berbeda dengan ibunya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Luhan tidak perlu mengantar Haowen. Sekertaris Kang mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Tidak apa hyung. Selesai mengantar Haowen aku akan menemani kedua putraku mencari hadiah untuk ayah mereka."

" _ah_ kau benar. Lusa Sehun berulang tahun ya?"

Luhan mengangguk dan terkekeh mengingat bagaimana kedua putranya terus meminta untuk mencari hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Sehun lusa nanti " _hmm.._ Sehan dan Hanse ingin memberi kejutan pada ayahnya."

Jaejoong pun secara refleks melihat kedua keponakannya yang sedang mengganggu Haowen dan tertawa kecil tahu benar ekspresi wajah kedua keponakan kembarnya jika sedang merajuk pada Sehun atau Luhan "Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu Lu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Lagipula Sehan dan Hanse selalu ingin tahu seperti apa sekolah Haowen yang menurut mereka sangat seru."

"Sehannie, Hanseya. Kita bersiap antar Haowen hyung ke sekolah sebentar."

Kedua putra kembar Luhan seketika berbinar menunjukkan ekpresi yang sama dengan yang Haowen tunjukkan " _yey!"_ teriak keduanya bersamaan membuat baik Luhan maupun Jaejoong hanya tertawa gemas melihat tingkah putra mereka.

"Yasudah kami berangkat dulu hyung."

Luhan yang memang sudah bersiap dengan barang-barangnya segera berpamitan sebelum menggendong Hanse diikuti menggenggam erat Sehan lalu Jaejoong dan Haowen mengikutinya dari belakang menuju mobil yang akan digunakan Luhan untuk mengantar Haowen ke sekolahnya.

"Hyung duduk didepan." Gumam Luhan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Haowen dan memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada keponakannya sebelum beralih ke kedua malaikat kecilnya yang tampak tak sabar untuk segera bermain dan melihat sekolah hyung mereka yang terlihat seru malam ini.

"Dan kalian. _Bye bye."_

"EOMMA!"

Luhan kembali tertawa sementara Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Luhan terus menerus menggoda kedua putranya membuat si kecil nomor satu dan nomor dua begitu kesal pada lelucon ibunya yang menurut mereka sama sekali tak lucu.

" _araseo...araseo._ Mianhae _hmm."_ Gumamnya mengangkat Hanse terlebih dulu sebelum mendudukan putranya di bangku khusus balita yang sengaja Sehun pasang untuk kedua putra mereka. Dan tak lama Sehan menyusul dengan bantuan Jaejoong yang kini juga memakaikan _seatbelt_ untuk putra sulungnya "Jangan cemberut. Eomma tak suka." Gumam Luhan mencubit kencang pipi kedua putranya yang sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda jika masalah pergi keluar.

"Oh Hanse. Oh Sehan. Cepat tertawa atau-..."

 _Hehehehee..._

Keduanya secara refleks tertawa saat tahu benar kemampuan ibu mereka dalam mengancam sangat diatas rata-rata. Membuat kedua balita itu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengantar Haowen ke sekolahnya hanya karena mereka tak tersenyum.

"Luhan mereka benar-benar putramu." Kekeh Jaejoong memberitahu Luhan yang juga tersenyum gemas menatap kedua putranya.

" _ani._ Mereka putra ayahnya." Katanya tak mau disalahkan dan tak lama menciumi telak bibir kedua putranya sebelum menutup pintu mobil belakang dan kembali menatap Jaejoong saat ini. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Lu..cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah."

Luhan pun sedikit tertawa sebelum sedikit memeluk kakak iparnya yang memang semenjak kehamilan keduanya diumumkan sebulan yang lalu terlihat begitu manja dan sama sekali tak mau ditinggalkan baik oleh Yunho maupun dirinya. "Aku akan segera pulang dan membelikan adik bayi yoghurt enak yang sehat. Tunggu Lulu _hmm."_ Gumam Luhan memegang perut Jaejoong yang belum membesar dan tak lama memeluk sekilas Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku akan pulang saat kau bangun nanti."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melambai pada putranya yang entah mengapa selalu memasang wajah datar tak berkespresi persis seperti pamannya "Aku titip Haowen Lu."

"Oke. Aku akan menjaga pangeran Oh ini." gumam Luhan menutup pintu kaca mobilnya dan

 _Brmmm...!_

Dia menjalankan cepat mobil yang diberikan Sehun untuknya menuju ke sekolah Haowen dan setelah itu sedikit berbelanja untuk membeli hadiah yang akan diberikan pada ayah kedua putra kecilnya lusa nanti.

 _Blam...!_

Dan tak lama kemudian Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sekolah Haowen. Tak membiarkan kedua putranya turun dari mobil karena akan menangis memaksa ikut hyung mereka, membuat wajah masam kembali harus diterima Luhan saat sedang berbicara dengan keponakannya.

"Nanti siang jika paman Kang tidak menjemput Haowen, Lulu akan datang kesini lagi. tidak apa kan?" gumam Luhan berjongkok sedikit mengusap rambut Haowen memberitahu keponakannya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat ke sekolah mengabaikan tatapan seram kedua putranya yang hanya bisa melihat dari jendela mobil yang sengaja Luhan buka.

" _umhh.."_ Haowen pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum akhirnya memberi tanda pada Luhan kalau dirinya benar sudah terlambat.

"Kalau begitu belajar dan bermain dengan baik Jagoan. Sampai nanti siang." Gumam Luhan mencium kedua pipi Haowen dan melambai ke arah Haowen yang kini berlari memasuki halama sekolah dan tak lama benar-benar menghilang menyatu dengan kerumunan teman-teman seusianya yang tak kalah bersemangat.

Pria yang kini hanya menggunakan kaos putih yang pas dengan tubuhnya itu pun kembali harus menghela nafasnya karena harus menghadapi kedua putranya yang kini benar-benar menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"hey jagoan." Luhan menyandarkan dagunya di kaca jendela mobil belakang berharap kedua putranya segera merespon dan tak lagi marah padanya.

"Kalau kalian marah kita tidak akan mencari hadiah untuk appa. Kalian mau appa sedih?" katanya mulai berakting membuat pergerakan kedua malaikatnya menjadi resah dan menatap sebal karena ibunya sangat tahu cara membuat mereka merespon.

"Mau marah atau beli hadiah untuk ayah?"

"Sehan?"

"..."

Luhan menghela nafasnya karena Sehan tak mersepon dan berbalik melihat Hanse yang masih cemberut sebal saat ini "Hanse?'

"..."

Luhan pun semakin tertawa gemas sebelum menggunakan kartu terakhirnya untuk kedua putranya "Baiklah tidak ada hadiah untuk ayah kita pu-..."

"Hadiah!" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan membuat Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kalau begitu tidak marah lagi kan?"

Keduanya menggeleng dan menatap ibunya dengan pasrah "Cium eomma."

Kedua saudara kembar itu pun mencium ibu mereka bergantian sebelum akhirnya ibu mereka berteriak senang saat ini.

"Baiklah. MARI KITA CARI HADIAH UNTUK AYAH TAMPAN." Katanya berteriak dan tak lama memasuki mobil mereka dan menjalankan mobil mereka menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di tengah kota.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam...!**_

Tak lama Luhan sampai di pusat perbelanjaan dan segera menggandeng kedua putranya di masing-masing kedua tangannya sementara dirinya melihat banyak barang dan sedang berpikir akan membeli hadiah apa untuk diberikan pada ayah kedua putranya. Sampai dirinya memasuki salah satu toko terbesar di pusat perbelanjaan yang sepertinya menjual berbagai macam barang dan pakaian orang dewasa maupun anak-anak.

"Oke.."

Luhan segera berjongkok melihat kedua putranya dan sedikit terkekeh saat menyadari kalau mata Sehan dan Hanse sepenuhnya tertuju pada perlengkapan mainan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka saat ini "Kalian ingin membeli hadiah untuk ayah atau membeli hadiah untuk kalian sendiri."

" _eomma..."_ Keduanya menatap ibu mereka penuh arti sambil tertawa seolah meminta Luhan mengijinkan mereka untuk mencari hadiah untuk ayah dan membeli mainan untuk mereka.

" _araseo..._ Jangan menggunakan mata itu. Eomma silau melihatnya." Katanya sedikit tertawa saat Hanse mulai memainkan matanya sementara Sehan tersenyum sangat tampan menunjukkan sederetan gigi susunya saat ini,

"Kalian boleh memilih mainan, setelah itu kita cari hadiah untuk ayah. Tapi ingat tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari eomma. Eomma akan ada disana. Oke?" Luhan menunjuk kemana dirinya akan berada dan memberitahu kedua putranya yang mengangguk mengerti ucapan ibunya.

"Janji pada eomma kalau kalian tidak akan pergi jauh."

Hanse mengangguk cepat sementara Sehan sepenuhnya sudah berbinar melihat mainan robot-robotan keluaran terbaru yang sangat ia suka.

"Oh Sehan. Mengerti apa yang eomma bilang?"

Sehan segera melihat Luhan dan mengangguk bersemangat memberi persetujuan atas permintaan ibunya "Kalau begitu kalian boleh berkeliling. Jangan bicara pada orang asing. oke?"

Keduanya mengangguk dan tak lama menghambur ke arah yang berlawanan. Jika Sehan langsung menyerbu tempat robotan dan mobilan maka si bungsu akan berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan sang kakak ke tempat mainan yang bisa dimainkan oleh pria dan wanita seperti monopoli misalnya. Membuat Luhan yang melihat kedua putranya sedikit menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah si kembar, karena walaupun kembar. Kedua putranya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Jika Sehan seperti Sehun yang memiliki rahang serta tatapan tajam maka Hanse adalah sepenuhnya dirinya karena memiliki wajah _flower boy_ dengan segala kelucuan yang ada pada dirinya.

Luhan pun sedikit tertawa dan memutuskan untuk mengambil _troley_ selagi kedua putranya sibuk mencari mainan yang mereka sukai saat ini.

" _Eomma Sehan mau ini."_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Luhan yang sedang memilih beberapa barang pun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum saat si sulung dari si kembar tampak selesai memmilih mainannya, membuat Luhan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi dengan putra pertamanya yang terlihat membawa banyak mainan.

"Kau sudah punya iron man ini nak. Kembalikan dan yang lain boleh kau beli." gumam Luhan memilah mainan yang dibawa si sulung dan meminta Sehan untuk meletakkan barang yang sekiranya sudah ia miliki dirumah.

Sehan yang tampak kesal pun sedikit merajuk dan masih berusaha merayu ibunya yang memang lebih pemilih jika menyangkut soal mainan yang dia atau Hanse inginkan "Tapi yang dilumah lusak Ma.."

"Oh Sehan…"

Sehan memajukan bibirnya kemudian mengambil kasar Iron man yang tidak lolos seleksi untuk dibeli dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat dimana mainan itu seharusnya berada lalu tak lama kembali lagi pada ibunya yang kini memandangya dengan tersenyum "Sehannie pintar sekali." gumam Luhan mengusak kasar rambut putra sulungnya dan mencium berulang bibir mungil Sehan membuat si anak pertama sedikit menghindar karena ibunya mulai bersikap berlebihan.

"Oia mana adikmu?"

" _Molla."_ balas Sehan yang sibuk meletakkan mainan yang lolos seleksi dari ibunya ke dalam troley.

"Kita cari Hanse dan bayar mainan kalian, lalu cari hadiah untuk ayah ya? Jongie tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri terlalu lama, kasihan adik bayi."

Sehan yang masih sibuk meletakkan mainannya ke troley mengangguk menyetujui apapun ucapan ibunya karena tidak mau berdebat dengan ibunya yang selalu akan menangis tidak penting jika kalah berdebat dengannya.

"Pegang tangan eomma nak."

Sehan meraih pegangan tangan ibunya membuat Luhan kembali terkekeh menyadari kalau berdua dengan Sehan, putranya akan lebih banyak mengalah karena tak mau membuat dirinya kesal.

Dia berjalan dengan satu tangan mendorong troley dan tangan lain menggenggam erat Sehan untuk mencari keberadaan Hanse yang ia tebak berada di tempat boneka besar berada mengingat Hanse adalah maniak boneka besar persis seperti dirinya.

Dan benar saja Luhan tersenyum melihat si bungsu yang tampak kesulitan ingin mengambil boneka rusa besar yang terletak di tempat paling atas. "Kau lihat kan hyung? Adikmu benar-benar penyuka boneka." katanya terkekeh memberitahu Sehan sampai langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

" _tidak mungkin._ " gumam Luhan dengan jantung yang berdebar hebat dan tangan yang seketika menggenggam erat tangan Sehan karena begitu memucat melihat putra bungsunya berbicara dengan seorang pria dan kini berada di gendongan pria yang merupakan mantan suaminya-... _Choi Seunghyun_.

"Eomma...ahjussi …"

Pria yang memiliki tinggi dengan ayah si kembar pun ikut menoleh dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut nya saat melihat pria cantik yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai berdiri didepannya dengan wajah memucat sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

" _Luhan?"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi mereka berdua putramu?"

Saat ini Luhan, Seunghyun dan si kembar berada di kafe di dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Memutuskan untuk tidak saling menghindar dan mencoba menjadi Luhan dan Seunghyun seperti sebelumnnya. Berteman baik dan saling menyayangi.

" _hmm.._ Mereka kembar."

"Aku bisa menebaknya. Yang bersamamu tadi-..dia benar-benar mirip ayahnya."

Luhan tersenyum lirih melihat kedua putranya yang kini bermain di ruangan khusus bermain anak dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Seunghyun "Namanya Sehan." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Seunghyun yang merasa begitu perih namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat menatap Luhan yang kini sepenuhnya telah bahagia "Lalu yang bersamaku, siapa namanya?"

Luhan sedikit tertegun sebelum tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Seunghyun sedikit salah tingkah dan kemudian melihat ke arah berlawanan agar tak menatap Seunghyun secara langsung "Hanse-..namanya Oh Hanse."

"Dia mirip denganmu." Gumam Seunghyun yang seketika jatuh hati pada putra bungsu Sehun dan Luhan karena sepenuhnya mirip dengan Luhan.

"Banyak yang mengatakannya. Sehan adalah Sehun. Hanse adalah aku."

"Tak heran jika Hanse langsung bisa menarik perhatianku saat aku memasuki toko tadi. Aku benar-benar melihatmu versi kecil Luhan."

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menunduk tak berani menatap Seunghyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasa tak sanggup lagi bicara dengan pria yang entah sudah ia sakiti seperti apa di masa lalunya " _Aku-.._ Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" gumamnya sedikit menggigit bibirnya sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap teman baiknya saat ini.

"Aku? Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik Luhan."

" _syukurlah."_ Gumam Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan seketika kembali menunduk sebelum Seunghyun kembali berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu baik." Katanya tersenyum getir membuat Luhan menatapnya sedikit merasa bersalah saat ini.

" _Seunghyun."_

"Aku tidak baik Luhan-...Aku marah karena kau menikahi Sehun tanpa mengundangku. Itu tidak sopan asal kau tahu. Harusnya kau tetap mengundang mantan suamimu kan?" katanya mencoba bercanda membuat Luhan semakin menggila mengingat menyakiti dua pria paling baik yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus.

Dia kembali memberanikan menatap Seunghyun saat ini, membuat kedua pasang mata mereka bertatapan sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali memutusk kontak untuk kembali menunduk "Aku dan Sehun belum menikah hingga saat ini."

Seunghyun yang mendengarnya sedikit membelalak dan secara refleks bertanya dengan nada tingi pada Luhan "Apa kau bilang? Tapi bagaimana bisa Lu?"

Luhan kembali menggigit kencang bibirnya dan menatap Seunghyun dengan putus asa saat ini "Aku menolak menikah dengannya saat itu dan sampai sekarang Sehun tidak pernah mengulang lamarannya. Dan jikalau dia memang mengulang lamarannya aku masih belum tahu harus menjawab apa."

Seunghyun sedikit menatap kesal pada Luhan sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya menatap kedua putra Sehun dan Luhan yang kini bermain sangat bahagia dengan teman-teman seumurannya "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu jahat Luhan. Kau tidak hanya membuat Sehun menderita. Kau akan membuat kedua putramu terluka nantinya."

Luhan merasa Seunghyun menyerangnya cukup kuat saat ini. Mendengar mantan suaminya mengucapkan hal itu membuat hatinya begitu sakit karena memang benar, dirinya begitu jahat pada Sehun dan seringkali menolak pembicaraan dan maksud Sehun jika itu berhubungan dengan pernikahan.

"Apa karena aku?" gumam Seunghyun bertanya membuat Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu bukan."

"Kalau begitu buat keputusanmu dengan benar. Kau sudah memiliki dua malaikat kecil bersamamu. Kau hanya perlu menjadikannya utuh Luhan. Jangan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri _hmm."_ Seunghyun memberanikan diri memegang kedua tangan Luhan dan sedikit menguatkan Luhan untuk memilih apa yang memang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Aku minta maaf padamu karena membuatmu merasakan ketakutan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang begitu menakutkan saat itu. Tapi aku adalah orang yang salah untukmu sementara Sehun lelaki yang tepat. Dia masa depanmu." Katanya tersenyum membuat Luhan menatapnya tak berkedip memikirkan seluruh ucapan Seunghyun saat ini.

Seunghyun semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Luhan sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dan menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam saat ini "Berbahagialah Luhan." Gumamnya menepuk pundak Luhan dan tak lama berjalan keluar meninggalkan kafe dengan hati yang kembali hancur harus merelakan entah yang ke berapa kali kehilangan Luhan secara berulang.

Sementara Luhan hanya tertunduk terisak tertahan, tangannya mengepal erat karena bersumpah mendengar suara Seunghyun bergetar sesaat sebelum kepergiannya tadi. Dia merasa begitu menyesal membuat Seunghun dan Sehun terluka hanya karena kisah cinta rumit yang mereka jalani. Membuatnya berpikir keras sebelum memutuskan satu hal.

Luhan dengan segera mengambil kedua putranya dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Tak ingin membuat kesalahan lebih banyak dan berniat memiliki sesuatu yang seharusnya ia dan Sehun miliki sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"APPA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN…!"

Hari ini tanggal dua belas april. Putra bungsu keluarga Oh yang kini menginjak usia ke tiga puluh begitu bahagia saat seluruh keluarga besarnya berkumpul di kafe milik Jaejoong.

Kafe yang sudah berdiri semenjak dirinya masih dibangku kuliah itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan dekorasi yang dipenuhi dengan balon serta tulisan-tulisan tak terbaca dari kedua putranya serta dua keponakannya.

"Appa balon. Kue. Hanse mau."

Sehun sedikit tertawa saat si bungsu menarik celana kerjanya dan meminta sang ayah untuk segera meniup lilin membuat seluruh keluarga tertawa karenanya.

"Hanse. Bialkan samchon tiup lilin dulu."

Kim Taeoh yang kini berusia empat tahun tampak memprotes sepupunya yang begitu menyebalkan sepanjang hari dimulai dari persiapan pesta kejutan sampai pesta kejutan selelsai disiapkan. "Appa Hanse _bweek.."_ Hanse menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taeoh membuat putra Tunggal Kai dan Kyungsoo itu tampak mendengus sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Sehun semakin tertawa dan berjongkok merasa sangat gemas pada sekumpulan anak kecil berbeda sifat yang dimiliki keluarga besarnya "Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dulu pada ayah-... Dan Taeoh. Kau juga ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada paman."

"Appa Saengil chukkae." Hanse memeluk ayahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan sayang membuat seluruh yang melihatnya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

"Gomawo nak." Gumam Sehun mencium balik bibir putranya dan menatap Taeoh yang kini berjalan lucu menghampirinya.

"Samchon Saengil Chukae. Sehat dan bahagia telus yaa."

"Terimakasih jagoan. Cium paman."

Taeoh mengangguk dan tak lama mencium bibir pamannya dan berlari malu ke pelukan Kai yang kini menggendong putranya "Selamat ulang tahun Sehunna." Gumamnya memberi selamat pada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum mengangguk sebelum menyadari satu hal.

"Mana Sehan dan Haowen." Katanya bertanya karena tak melihat kedua anak lelaki yang paling tak berekspresi dari keempat anak yang dimiliki baik oleh keluarga Oh maupun keluarga Kim.

"Itu mereka."

Jaejoong menunjuk ke belakang Sehun, membuat Sehun kembali membalikan badannya dan sedikit terharu karena kedua jagoannya kini sedang bersama-sama memegang kue lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala berjalan menghampirinya.

"Appa/Samchon."

Haowen dan Sehan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun yang kini terlihat menghapus air mata bahagianya karena menyadari kalau putranya dan keponakannya benar-benar telah tumbuh besar dan saling menyayangi.

"Appa tiup lilinnya."

Sehun sudah bersiap meniup lilinnya sebelum Haowen membawa kue Sehun menjauh "Paman buat pelmintaan dulu."

" _ah-_ Paman lupa." Gumamnya mengusap tengkuknya dan tak lama memejamkan matanya mengucap seluruh permintaan dan doa yang sangat ia harapkan bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Sudah?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tak lama

 _Fuh…_

Dia meniup lilinnya dan seketika terdengar suara tepukan tangan baik dari keluarga besarnya maupun dari seluruh pegawai Jaejoong malam ini.

"Terimakasih semuanya. Silahkan makan sepuas kalian. Aku akan membayarnya. Jangan sungkan." Katanya berteriak memberitahu pegawai Jaejoong yang tampak bersemangat saat ini.

Sehun masih sibuk tersenyum dan membungkuk terimakasih sampai matanya bertemu dengan sosok pria yang kini memandangnya tersenyum sangat cantik. Membuat pria yang tampan yang sedang berulang tahun itu tersenyum senang dan berjalan menghampiri ibu dari kedua putra kembarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang."

Sehun tak membalasnya, hanya segera membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dan memeluknya erat tak membiarkan sedikitpun jarak mereka rasakan. "Kau cantik sekali Luhan." Gumamnya mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan ayah dari kedua putranya.

"Kau juga sangat tampan Sehun." Gumamnya yang ikut mendekap erat Sehun mengabaikan seluruh mata yang kini memandang mereka berdua.

" _ekhem!_ Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau disini ada empat balita yang kelaparan menunggu si pemilik tanggal dua belas untuk memotong kuenya. Kalian bisa melanjutkan nanti saranku." Yunho menyela pasangan romantis didepannya membuat Sehun menatap sebal sang kakak sementara Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun membawanya ke meja makan.

" _oh ayolah_ Sehunna. Haowen kelaparan." Gumam Yunho yang masih mendapatkan tatapan sebal dari adiknya.

"Taeoh juga." Timpal Kai membuat Sehun menarik kesal kursinya dengan Luhan, Jaejoong dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa melihat bagaimana ketiga ayah didepan mereka bertengkar hanya karena lapar.

"Kalian yang lapar bukan anak-anak."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu." Gumam Kai terkekeh dan segera memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja mengabaikan sang pemilik acara yang masih mendengus sebal karena tak bisa berduaan dengan Luhan lebih lama.

"Enak sekali."

"Luhan yang memilih sendiri menu dan bahannya." Timpal Kyungsoo memberitahu suaminya yang terlihat lahap memakan _steak_ nya saat ini.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Luhan. Dia benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya sendiri."

Sehun pun melirik pria cantiknya yang kini menyuapi kedua putranya bergantian dan sedikit merengkuh pinggang Luhan untuk mengecup telak bibir Luhan yang benar-benar ingin ia lumat mala mini " _Se-sehun!"_

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi jangan menciumku didepan banyak orang." Katanya menggerutu membuat Sehun semakin mencium bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Haowen, Taeoh, Sehan dan Hanse. Jangan tiru apapun yang kalian lihat dari paman dan ayah kalian yang mesum ini. Oke?"

Kai memberi ultimatum kepada empat jagoannya mengabaikan suara gelak tawa dari seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu karena Sehun benar-benar menggila menciumi Luhan tanpa rasa malu dengan alasan hari ini hari ulang tahunnya jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun.

Dan setelahnya keluarga kecil Kim dan Oh itu menyantap makanan yang sengaja disiapkan dalam jumlah banyak untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun ayah dari si kembar atas permintaan khusus dari Luhan yang sedari awal turun langsung untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku akan membawa anak-anak ke mobil. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur dalam posisi seperti itu."

Selesai menghabiskan sebagian besar menu utama dan hidangan penutup ketiga keluarga kecil itu tampak kekenyangan terlihat dari bagaimana putra mereka yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa harus ditemani ibu mereka masing-masing membuat Kai dan Yunho bangun dari kursi mereka dan menghampiri putra masing-masing dengan membawa satu keponakan masing-masing di kedua tangan mereka karena saat ini empat malaikat kecil mereka tiba-tiiba tertidur di ruang bermain dengan posisi terlentang dan saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu kau masih ingin berdua dengan Luhan. Kami akan membawa Sehan dan Hanse pulang. Nikmati kencan kalian."

Sehun tersenyum bersemangat dan memeluk Jaejoong serta Kyungsoo bergantian "Aku akan membelikan masing-masing dari kalian hadiah yang sangat banyak."

"Baiklah. Aku bersemangat." Timpal Kyungsoo meninggalkan kafe dan tak lama Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang sedikit mengerling Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah saat ini.

"Akhirnya kita berdua saja." Gumam Sehun menarik kursi mendekat ke Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit menghindar karena Sehun sangat agresif malam ini.

"Lu…" katanya merajuk membuat Luhan memicingkan matanya "Araseo. Hari ini hari bebas melakukan apa saja kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan langsung merengkuh erat pinggang Luhan "Kita bermalam di hotel ya?"

"Ditolak. Aku tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi."

"Luu…."

"Astaga Sehun. Ingat berapa usiamu dan jangan lupa kau memiliki dua putra yang akan tidur sendiri jika kita menginap di hotel."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu." Katanya semakin mendekatkan diri ke Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Oke. Kita akan menginap di hotel."

Sehun membelalak karena terlalu senang dan menatap Luhan memastikan "Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum menangkup wajah pria tampannya "Hari ini hari bebas meminta apapun." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun membuat Sehun bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Sehun sudah menggenggam erat jemari Luhan dan sedikit mengernyit saat Luhan menahan tangannya untuk memintanya kembali duduk di kursinya "Ada apa? _Ah-.._ Kau ingin memberikan hadiah untukku ya?"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan Sehun " _hmm.._ aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Benarkah? Mana hadiahnya?"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun cukup lama sampai akhirnya tangan merogoh saku _blazer_ putihnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Ini…" katanya mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dan memberikannya ke depan Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit berdebar namun berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya saat ini tak mau terlalu banyak berharap.

"Ini apa?" katanya bertanya mengangkat kotak kecil berwarna merah itu sambil menebak apa isinya.

"Bukalah."

Kali ini Sehun yang menatap wajah Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya perlahan membuka kotak merah itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Itu bukan cincin mahal. Tapi pemilik toko bilang ini yang terbaik untuk sepasang kekasih yang akan menjadi suami istri." Gumam Luhan berusaha membuat suasana tak menjadi canggung saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan tak lama menatap Luhan meletakkan cincin yang Luhan berikan di atas meja "Dan maksudmu adalah?"

"Sehun-..dengarkan aku. Dua tahun yang lalu di tanggal yang sama tepat di hari ulang tahunmu kau melamarku dan dengan bodohnya aku menolaknya. Aku menyesal-..sangat menyesali apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau kita bisa hidup seperti ini saja selamanya. Tapi kemudian aku takut memikirkan kau bisa kapan saja meninggalkan aku jika kita tidak menikah."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melipat kedua tangan didadanya bersandar di kursinya saat ini "Lalu?" katanya bertanya menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Luhan yang terlihat gugup saat ini.

"Aku sedang melamarmu Oh Sehun." Ujarnya tertawa lirih dan kembali menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat di pahanya. Luhan bersumpah sudah berlatih untuk tidak menangis jika Sehun menolaknya. Tapi saat ini dia sudah benar-benar ingin menangis bahkan sebelum Sehun memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan dengan benar."

" _eh?"_

Luhan mendongak dan sedikit bertanya saat Sehun mengangkat kelima jarinya seperti meminta dipasangkan cincin oleh Luhan.

"Kau sedang melamarku kan?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang langsung mengangguk cepat memberi jawaban.

"Lakukan dengan benar. Katakan kalimat permintaanmu dan pakaikan cincin ini di jariku." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak menghapus cepat air matanya saat ini.

" _ehm.."_ Luhan membenarkan suaranya dan tak lama mengambil cincin dari dalam kotak dan memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Sehun saat ini "Oh Sehun _maukah_ -…" Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi ayah dari kedua putraku dan anak-anak kita kelak?" katanya bertanya bergetar memakaikan cincin yang ia beli ke jari manis Sehun saat ini.

Sehun sedikit terdiam tak menjawab apapun sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil dan juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas hitam yang ia kenakan "Harusnya itu kalimatku." Gumamnya memicingkan matanya melihat Luhan dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama dengan yang Luhan berikan malam ini.

"Aku berencana melamarmu lagi malam ini." Katanya mengeluarkan cincin yang ia beli untuk Luhan dan memakaikan cincin yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari yang Luhan berikan untuknya ke jari manis Luhan "Luhan maukah kau menikah denganku?" katanya mencium jemari Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang benar-benar terisak saat ini.

" _aku mau.."_

"Maaf aku tidak dengar."

"Aku mau-…AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak dan tak lama menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Memeluk pria nya begitu erat dan begitu bahagia karena malam ini tak ada lagi keraguan dan ketakutan yang mengganggu dirinya. Sepenuhnya dia siap menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya tanpa rasa takut yang harus ia rasakan seperti saat pertama kali Sehun melamarnya.

Sehun sendiri mendekap erat Luhan begitu erat dan begitu bahagia karena akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu dan doa yang dia ucapkan pada Tuhan benar-benar terjadi malam ini. Membuatnya sedikit terisak dan menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali tak berniat melepas tubuh mungil ini dari dekapannya-…. _tidak lagi._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **You are my happy ending and I'm your Forever after**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi hari yang paling bahagia baik untuk Sehun maupun Luhan. Mereka memutuskan menikah delapan hari setelah Luhan melamar Sehun di hari ulang tahunnya. Itu artinya, pernikahan terjadi di tanggal 20 April tepat di hari ulang Luhan hari ini.

Semuanya begitu mendadak. Sehun yang meminta agar semua dilangsungkan segera agar Luhan tak lagi mengubah keputusannya. Membuat kebahagiaan jelas terlihat pada Sehun yang begitu bahagia karena pada akhirnya memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya dan seutuhnya.

Dan tak berbeda dari adiknya, sang kakak-..Yunho. Dia kini tengah berjalan gugup menghampiri ruangan dimana calon adik iparnya sedang menunggu. Dia begitu gugup dengan hati berdebar setiap kali mengingat bagaimana sulitnya perjuangan kisah cinta adiknya dan Luhan yang begitu rumit hanya untuk sampai ke tahap dimana keduanya secara utuh mengikat janji untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama selamanya.

Yunho yang masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya berdiri cukup lama di depan ruangan Luhan sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan kemudian menghapus cepat air mata bahagianya sebelum

 _Cklek…_

"Hyung…"

Luhan kemudian memanggilnya dengan nada yang sama gugup namun terdengar sangat bahagia untuknya. Membuat Yunho sedikit tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mengagumi kecantikan Luhan yang bahkan melebihi wanita pada umumnya.

"Kau gugup ya?" Yunho mendekap erat tubuh mungil calon adik iparnya dan sedikit tersenyum saat Luhan mengangguk di pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku-.." katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap lembut wajah yang kini terlihat memucat namun sama sekali tak menutupi kecantikan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku akan memegang tanganmu sampai altar, dan baru akan kulepas saat Sehun menggenggamnya disana. Kau tidak perlu takut." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan melepaskan tanganku kan?"

"Tidak lagi-..Tidak akan pernah." Katanya mengulurkan tangannya agar Luhan segera menyambutnya.

"Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Kita harus segera berada disana."

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sedikit takut karena dia pernah merasakan momen ini sebelumnya. Bedanya saat itu tak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali, hanya ada rasa takut dan bersalah karena banyak hati yang terluka saat itu.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, dia akan menikahi teman pertamanya, cinta pertamanya dan lelaki pertamanya. Pernikahannya kali ini mendapatkan seluruh restu dari keluarga, teman bahkan mantan suaminya. Membuatnya tak punya alasan untuk merasa takut dan semakin yakin kalau ini memang sudah menjadi suratan takdir untuknya dan Sehun.

Luhan memandang Yunho cukup lama mengagumi sosok yang selalu menjadi idolanya sampai saat ini. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho, mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Yunho yang kini mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku hyung." Gumam Luhan mengingatkan Yunho.

"Tidak akan lagi Luhan." Katanya mengulang membuat Luhan sedikit tenang saat ini, dan tiba-tiba teringa akan satu hal yang terus membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh sampai saat ini

" _hyung.."_

" _Hmmh."_

"Aku pernah sangat iri pada Kyungsoo karena kau menggenggam erat tangannya dan mengantarnya ke pelaminan saat itu. Dan hari ini rasa iriku tak beralasan karena kau akan mengantarku ke pelaminan dan menggenggam erat tanganku saat ini."

Yunho tersenyum sekilas dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bersiap mengantar Luhan ke pelaminan saat ini.

" _Silahkan memasuki tempat upacara."_

Yunho mengangguk mengerti saat Sekertaris Kang memberikan instruksi, membuatnya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan menatap sekilas ke pria kecil yang dulu selalu menjadi penengah untuknya dan Sehun-..dan selamanya memang akan seperti itu.

"Aku akan terus menggenggam erat tangan mungil adikku. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan melepaskan tangan mungil ini. Dan kesalahan itu tidak akan terulang." Gumamnya membuat Luhan bersumpah akan menangis jika saat ini tak sedang berjalan menuju altar. Melihat kedua putranya begitu bersorak senang sementar di altar sana-…pria tampannya sedang menunggu kedatangannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Langkah Yunho dan Luhan beriringan, keduanya terlihat begitu gugup namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Luhan semakin erat menggenggam lengan Yunho sampai akhirnya langkah keduanya terhenti dan Yunho menyerahkan Luhan sepenuhnya pada Sehun "Bahagiakan Luhan dan jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi."

Itu adalah pesan yang disampaikan Yunho untuk adiknya. Membuat Sehun mengangguk cepat dan segera menggenggam erat tangan Luhan saat ini "Aku akan menjaga Luhan-..Selamanya." gumam Sehun membawa Luhan untuk segera mengucap janji pernikahan dan mengikat dirinya agar menjadi milik Oh Sehun seutuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun tersenyum mengagumi wajah Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Luhan pun membalas dan tersenyum sangat bahagia karena saat ini benar-benar tak ada yang diinginkannya selain menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya.

Dan setelahnya terdengar Sehun dan Luhan saling mengucap dan mengikat diri masing-masing dengan janji pernikahan mereka. membuat Seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir berdiri dan bertepuk tangan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan pengantin baru yang kini tengah berciuman mesra di altar setelah pendeta menyatakan bahwa keduanya kini tengah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sah.

"Lihatlah ibumu. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Noona. Noona bisa gila karena iri." Terdengar suara wanita yang sedang memangku Hanse menggerutu membuat sang ayah tersenyum dan memeluk putri kecilnya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Selamanya Kang Seulgi adalah yang paling cantik untuk ayah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan ayah."

"Ayahmu juga tidak akan mau menikah denganmu."

Seulgi yang kesal mendengar suara menyindir itu segera menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati saingan nomor duanya setelah Sehun berada di pesta pernikahan Luhan saat ini.

" _omo!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Appa dia akan mengacaukan pesta pernikahan Luhan." katanya menuduh Seunghyun membuat Sekertaris Kang dan Seunghyun hanya terkekeh saat ini.

"APPA!" Seulgi berteriak tak suka karena sepertinya sang ayah malah membela saingannya saat ini.

"Ahjussi.."

Seulgi semakin mendengus karena Hanse juga memberikan respon yang sama seperti ayahnya. Pria kecilnya bahkan meminta Seunghyun untuk menggendongnya membuatnya tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyerahkan Hanse pada Seunghyun saat ini.

"Temani aku." Gumam Seunghyun menawarkan lengannya pada Seulgi yang masih menggerutu saat ini.

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin memberi ucapan selamat pada Sehun dan Luhan. tapi aku harus tetap menjaga harga diriku kan? Sebagai mantan suami aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan."

Seulgi mendesis dan tak lama tertawa mengejek ke arah Seunghyun " _ck._ Kau memang menyedihkan." Gumamnya menyindir dan tak lama meraih rangkulan lengan Seunghuyun dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan dengan Hanse yang berada di gendongan Seunghyun.

"Appa.." Hanse yang melihat ayahnya pun meminta untuk digendong, membuat Seunghyun menyerahkan Hanse pada Sehun.

"Selamat untuk kalian. Aku turut bahagia."

"Tidak. Dia sedang patah hati saat ini." timpal Seulgi yang mendapat tatapan seram dari Seunghyun saat ini.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa dan menjabat tangan Seunghyun berniat mengucapkan terimakasih pada mantan suami Luhan saat ini "Terimakasih karena pernah menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu."

"Aku tahu kau berhutang padaku. Tapi untuk terimakasih aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku memang akan selalu menjaga Luhan." gumamnya membalas jabatan tangan Sehun dengan mata yang terus menatap Luhan saat ini.

"Selamat untukmu Luhan. Yakinlah rumah tanggamu kali ini pasti akan sangat bahagia."

"Terimakasih Seunghyun." Katanya memeluk Seunghyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Seunghyun "Kita teman kan?" katanya bertanya membuat Seunghyun tertawa.

"Jika kau mengijinkan aku bermain dengan kedua putramu. _Ya-.._ Kita teman." Gumam Seunghyun yang kembali membawa Hanse ke gendongannya dan sedikit menarik Seulgi untuk tidak mengganggu kedua pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami istri yang sah saat ini.

"Sayang.."

Sehun berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan memeluk erat istrinya yang dari belakang, melingkarkan erat lengannya di pinggang ramping milik istrinya yang selalu terlihat seksi untuknya.

" _hmm."_

"Apa kau bahagia?" katanya bertanya meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan dengan tangan yang semakin melingkar di pinggang istrinya.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecup bibir pria yang ia sebut suami mulai hari ini "Aku sangat bahagia." Katanya mendekap erat tangan Sehun yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun dan selamat hari pernikahan untukmu." Gumam Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan dan meminta Luhan menoleh untuk menyambut ciuman lembutnya saat ini.

"Terimakasih sayang."

"Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu."

"Benarkah? Mana hadiahnya?"

"Itu..."

Sehun membawa Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi menatap layar kosong yang entah disediakan sejak kapan sementara dirinya berdiri di belakang Luhan menggenggam erat kedua pundak istrinya dengan lembut.

"Mana?" Luhan mendongak bertanya pada Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Lihatlah."

Sehun kembali mengarahkan wajah Luhan ke layar kosong dan tak lama sebuah video dengan _backsound_ Endless Love terputar menampilkan wajah Luhan saat dirinya berusia sekitar kedua putranya saat ini. Luhan sedikit mengernyit sebelum merasa sesak dengan tulisan yang berada di setiap fotonya

 _He's my best friend._

Luhan semakin terkejut dengan setiap foto dan tulisan yang seluruhnya berisi dirinya dan Sehun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu

 _He's definetely my best friend._

Luhan masih tak berekspresi saat layar itu menampilkan foto pertamanya dan Sehun berada dalam satu bingkai saat usia mereka delapan tahun kala itu.

 _He's been there._

 _When i cry._

 _When i get heartbroken._

 _When i laugh._

 _When i mad._

 _When i'm sad._

 _When i'm lonely._

 _When i'm down._

 _When i'm happy_

And _when theres been rough times._

 _He's always been there for me.._

Sehun merasakan bahu Luhan mulai menegang di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum menyadari pria cantiknya mulai memberikan reaksi ata semua rasa terimakasih yang coba ia sampaikan saat ini.

 _And as each day passes. I fall for him. I fall for him every single day. I love him._

 _Not as a friend but as a lover._

Dan kali ini foto kencan mereka pertama kali terlihat di layar, membuat dada Luhan semakin sesak tak menyangka Sehun masih memiliki seluruh foto kenangan yang menjadi saksi cerita cinta mereka. Setelahnya seluruh foto mereka saat tertawa dan saat paling bahagia muncul di layar membuat senyum terukir di wajah Luhan sampai foto berikutnya membuatnya kembali terdiam.

 _I do love him. But one day. i made a mistake._

 _I let him go._

 _I hate him_

 _And do everything bad to him._

 _And the next day when i woke up...i lost him_

Kali ini foto pernikahan Luhan dan Seunghyun yang terpampang. Sehun sendiri tersenyum pahit mengingat bagaimana Luhan mengikat janji dengan Seunghyun. Membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melupakan hari dimana dia kehilangan separuh hidupnya dan cinta pertamanya yang begitu membuatnya hancur.

 _And since that..._

 _I broken without your smile_

 _I broken without your laugh_

 _I broken without_ _your voice_

 _I tottaly broken into a million pieces without you.._

 _But then..._

Setelah seluruh foto dan kenangan menyakitkan itu terputar kini foto kedua malaikat kecil mereka terlihat di layar membuat Luhan benar-benar tak bisa menahan isakannya saat ini. hatinya begitu sesak menyadari kalau dirinya dan Sehun benar-benar telah mengalami cerita yang panjang dan begitu rumit dalam hidup mereka.

Dan saat melihat foto kedua malaikat mereka saat lahir membuatnya tak bisa menahan isakannya mengingat kedua putra kembarnya adalah alasan terbesar untuk Sehun dan Luhan bisa kembali bersama saat ini.

 _Our angels is born._

Foto Sehan dan Hanse yang begitu mungil kembali menghiasi layar membuat tak hanya Luhan tapi hampir seluruh tamu bisa ikut merasakan betapa sulitnya perjalanan yang harus Sehun dan Luhan lalui hanya untuk bisa bersama.

 _Their little hands stole our hearts.._

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum bersama saat foto kali pertama mereka menggenggam tangan Sehan dan Hanse berada di layar dan tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang mereka rasakan saat itu.

 _Luhan..._

Kali ini foto Luhan bersama kedua putranya saat mereka tertawa bahagia berganti membuat Luhan kembali sedikit diam memperhatikan.

 _You're my best friend._

 _My boyfriend_

 _My Ex-boyfriend_

 _My other Half_

 _And now.._

 _You're my Wife._

 _Thank you for everything Luhan._

 _I love you and_

 _Thank you for this Happy Ending Luhan._

 _Happy birthday._

Luhan menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya di telapak tangannya saat foto terakhir yang terlihat di layar adalah fotonya bersama Sehun dan kedua putranya saat mereka merayakan natal tahun lalu. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Dan seluruh kenangan bahagia dan menyakitkan seolah berebut masuk kedalam pikiran Luhan meminta untuk Luhan segera mengingatnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ini sampai suara Sehun berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun Luhan." gumam Sehun dan memakaikan liontin yang pernah Luhan kembalikan padanya membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh ke lehernya dan semakin terisak begitu merindukan benda kecil yang begitu mengikatnya dengan Luhan sampai hari dimana dia mengembalikan liontin itu pada Sehun.

"Jangan pernah melepasnya lagi _hmm."_

Luhan segera berdiri dan mendekap Sehun begitu erat. Terisak kencang di pelukan suaminya dan mengangguk mengiyakan untuk tidak pernah melepas liontin kecil itu lagi. "Sehun-...Kenapa ini begitu sesak."

Sehun tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Luhan, mengusap air mata istrinya sebelum mengecup lama kening pria cantiknya. "Karena ini adalah akhir bahagia dari kisah cinta kita. Kita terlalu bahagia sampai terasa begitu sesak disini." Gumam Sehun mengusap lembut dada Luhan sebelum kembali melumat lembut bibir pria cantiknya berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang masih begitu emosional saat ini.

 _Prok...prok..._

Dan saat keduanya masih berciuman lembut, terdengar suara tepukan yang pertama kali terdengar berasal dari mantan suami Luhan lalu diikuti oleh tepuk haru keluarga dan tamu undangan lain. Mereka semua seperti dibawa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya perjalanan kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan yang berakhir bahagia seperti hari ini.

"EOMMA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN...!"

Luhan melepas lembut lumatan Sehun dan segera menoleh mendengar kedua putranya berlari sambil membawa buket bunga untuknya "Kalian dapat darimana bungan ini?" Luhan bertanya seketika berjongkok dan mendekap erat kedua putranya yang begitu tampan saat ini

"Appa..." gumam Hanse dan Sehan membuat Luhan seketika mendongak memicingkan matanya melihat Sehun. "Berhenti membuatku menggila Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mengangkat Hanse ke pelukannya dan merengkuh pinggang Luhan yang kini menggendong Sehan ke pelukannya. "Aku akan selalu membuatmu menggila setiap hari karena cintaku Oh Luhan. Aku mencintaimu" katanya membual membuat Luhan tertawa dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna."

 _Dan balasan cinta Luhan di hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari pernikahannya mengakhiri segala kisah rumit yang ia jalani bersama sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya, lelaki pertamanya dan suaminya-...Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ekhem...!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ketemu lagi sama Sehan dan Hanse. Pokoknya kalo gw pake Sehan sama hanse itu. Berarti Sehan itu Sehun. Hanse itu Luhan. bayanginnya gitu aja yak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Banyak yang nanya"ka kenapa judulnya Restart?"... Itu mah bukan judul...Itu mah maunya gue...**_ ** _pas ga sngaja nge restart laptop eh walpaper desktop gue ada HH ama YJ :D. Jadilah Restart. Selesai._**

 _ **daaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

 _INI YANG NGIKUTIN RESTART DARI AWAL MANA SUARANYA?_

 _._

 _YANG MARAH-MARAH TANGGAL 20 TAPI TERNYATA BARU KE UPDATE TANGGAL 24 mana suaranya? Ga mau bilang GWS ke Triplet yang baru sakit? Ga mau bilang Turut berduka karena HP gw ilang entah kemana_

 _._

 _Sumpah aseli minggu ini lagi ga mood bgt. Udah demam tinggi gegara ujan, pas sembuh hape ilang. Ah sudahlah-..bukan rejeki akoh, jadi udah ya impas. Jangan marah-marah. Ini bukan alesan ini musibah T_T_

 _._

 _Mau Makasih dulu buat yang udah baca dari awal. Makasih banyak makasih...makasih._

 _._

 _Ini salah satu cerita dari sekian cerita gue yang fix tamat tanpa sequel. Jadi sekali lagi-...Kelanjutan Restart setelah ini ada di tangan kamu-kamu yang baca. :*_

 _._

 _Nah berhubung masih galau hape. Aku sudahi sampai disini._

 _._

 _Dipikir pikir gimana ga sakit ya. Asal update jam segini kkkkkkk_

 _._

 _._

 _see you !_

 _._

 _Next update : Entangled_

 _._


End file.
